


Falling

by sugarlandaddict23



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Los Angeles, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 209,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlandaddict23/pseuds/sugarlandaddict23
Summary: It was only supposed to be a summer job. Something to do to pass the time before school started. Before she got this one year out of the way and headed off to LA. But little did Beca know, there was much more waiting for her on that ranch than just a paycheck. Based off of Jennifer Nettles' song "Falling".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started posting over on fanfiction.com but thought I'd bring it over here. It's my first attempt at writing anything...so please, be gentle ;)
> 
> Also, there have already been 7 chapters written and published, so the updates will be frequent at first to get the story caught up here.

Beca wasn’t sure exactly where she was going. She picked up and peered at the folded up map that was lying on the passenger seat of her Jeep Wrangler.

“Okay, so maybe…ah fuck it” Beca grumbled as she threw the map back down. She was lost, which isn’t really surprising, but she hated not knowing where she was going. Beca started up the Jeep again and glanced at the clock. She still had an hour and a half before she had to be at the Beale Ranch, maybe she could luck up and get directions from someone here in town. Spotting a diner up ahead, she pulled into a parking spot and made her way inside. 

She was immediately greeted with the smells of French fries and burgers. A smile played on her lips as she made her way over to the bar, finding a seat and she began to browse through the menu. Completely lost in the food she was surveying, Beca failed to recognize the waitress as she approached. 

“Hey there!” came a perky voice that caused Beca to glance up over the soiled menu. Immediately, her breath caught in her throat, because standing in front of her was the most stunning individual she has ever laid eyes on. Her mouth was failing to form actual words. It was like the sight of this beautiful girl had made her mute, so she opened and closed her mouth a few times with no success. “Sorry, do you still need a minute?” the waitress asked. Beca just shook her head no and the waitress gave her a smile that seemed to reach past her eyes. “Okay then, what can I get you this afternoon?” she asked. 

“Ummm,” Beca responded as she looked back down at the menu. “I’ll have the Umami burger, but without the roasted tomatoes and can I get the sweet potato tots to go with it?” Beca asked. Her mouth seems to work just fine when food is involved and she wasn’t looking at the beautiful redhead. 

“Sure…” the waitress began before being interrupted by Beca. 

“I’m sorry, can I also get that on a Brioche bun?” 

“Of course! Is there anything else I can get for you? A drink perhaps?” the waitress said cheerfully. 

“Oh, yeah…ummm,” Beca flipped the menu over and glanced to see if they had an alcohol, “I’ll take a Bud Light, please. No glass, bottle is fine” she said as she handed the menu back to the waitress. 

“Got it,” the waitress responded as she took the menu from Beca. “I’ll be right back with that,” she stated. She turned to leave and abruptly turned over her left shoulder, “Oh, I’m Chloe by the way, just holler if you need anything” she said as she moved over to the beer cooler.

Beca sat and drank her beer as she waited on her food. She couldn’t help but watch the redheaded waitress float around the diner as she did her job. She was thankful she didn’t have to wait long for her food, because she only had an hour before she had to be out at the ranch and she wasn’t sure how long it would take to get there. A tall brunette waitress that Beca hadn’t noticed before came up and placed her plate in front of her, her mouth immediately began to salivate at the sight of the burger and tots. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until it was in front of her. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” the brunette waitress asked. 

“Not in regards to food, this looks delicious” Beca responded as she began to cut her burger in half. Looking up just as the waitress began to walk away, she added, “I do, however, need directions to 723 Creston Way. I’ve been driving around for the last hour looking for it and for the life of me can’t find it.” The brunette threw her head back and laughed. 

“I think Chloe is better to give you directions than I am, it is her address after all.” Beca’s eyebrows shot up into her hair. 

“Oh, okay. Would you mind having her come over when she gets a moment,” she stated hesitantly. 

“No problem, cutie” the brunette gave her a wink and sauntered off towards the back. Beca could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and she could have sworn there was a little more sway in her hips as the girl left than was actually necessary. Beca shook her head and began to dig into her burger. 

Halfway through her meal the cheery redhead came bouncing up to her spot at the bar, just as Beca got a mouthful of her burger. 

“Hey! I hear you were asking for me?” she said as she bit the inside of her cheek and tilted her head sideways. Chloe let out a giggle as Beca threw up her finger as if asking her to hold on a second. “Sorry about that, it never fails that a customer takes a bite as I come up to help them!” Beca quickly chewed and swallowed the bite of food. 

“Yeah, no… it’s fine… do they teach you to do that when you get hired, by the way? It’s like ya’ll have this innate ability to walk up as soon as our mouths are full,” Beca playfully stated as she wiped her mouth. 

“Haha, no” Chloe laughed. “It’s just a coincidence, that’s all. But Stacie said that you wanted to see me. Is there something wrong with your order?” Chloe’s voice had turned from playful to worry as she finished her question. 

“Oh, no… not at all, the food is great!” Beca exclaimed shaking her head, trying to ease this beautiful redhead’s mind. “It’s just that when I asked the other waitress for directions, she said that you would be better off giving them to me. Apparently, I’m heading to your address?” Beca stated with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on her face. Chloe’s eyes lit up at this revelation. 

“Oh, really?” she asked as she leaned against the counter. “Why are you headed to the ranch?” curiosity taking over the redhead’s tone. 

“Well, I was hoping to get that Ranch Hand job that was advertised in the Barden Gazette yesterday,” Beca stated. A smile broke out on Chloe’s face. 

“You want to be the hired help?” she asked as she let out a small laugh. Beca’s brows furrowed. 

“Yeah, why? Do you think I’m not capable of doing the job? I mean, I know I’m only 5’2’, but I’m a lot stronger than I look,” Beca said defensively. Chloe threw her hands up in surrender. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I guess I just wasn’t expecting a female to want to do that type of manual labor, that’s all. I meant no disrespect,” Chloe said apologetically. 

“Well, I’m new around the area, hence the need for directions,” Beca said playfully “and in September, I’m heading to Barden University, so I need something to occupy my time for the next 3 and a half months and the cash is always helpful.” Beca shrugged as she took the final bite of her burger.   
“Ahhh, gotcha” Chloe said. “Well, I get off work in about 15 minutes, so why don’t you follow me out there and I’ll introduce you to my dad.” Beca smiled and finished off her beer. 

“That sounds like a plan” she stated. 

Beca sat at the counter and chatted with the redhead a little as she finished up her shift. During the conversation, Beca learned that Chloe loves music and her favorite song is “Love Shack” by the B-52s. She found out that Chloe abhors math and is utterly useless when it comes to money matters. Beca laughed at this because she too hates math. She also found out some of the most random things about the redhead, like the fact that her toes make weird noises. Beca laughed at that and Chloe told her she didn’t want to know. 

“Okay, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be right back” Chloe said as she started to walk backwards to the break room where the lockers were. Beca nodded her acknowledgement and started to gather her stuff, walking over to the register to pay for her meal. 

“So how was everything”, the tall brunette asked, as she rang up Beca’s order. 

“It was really good. Definitely will have to visit more often now that I know about this place!” Beca responded as she handed over her card. Stacie took the card and read the name on it. 

“Beca Mitchell, huh? So you’re hanging around a while? I’ve never seen you in here before, so you must be new,” Stacie cooed. 

“Uh,” Beca said as she scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, I just got into town yesterday, starting Barden University in the fall.” 

Stacie's eyes lit up as she said, a little too loudly “You are?! I go to Barden! I’ll be a sophomore in the fall! I’m Stacie, Stacie Conrad.” She held out her hand. 

“Umm, nice to meet you Stacie,” Beca said as she shook the taller girl’s hand. 

“We should definitely hang out this summer” Stacie said as she handed Beca back her card and the receipt to sign. Chloe walked up and overheard the exchange.

“Who’s hanging out?” she asked when she got to the pair. 

“Oh, I was just telling Beca here that since she and I both are going to be at Barden in the fall, that we should hang out to get to know each other. She’s new in town,” Stacie said as she shot Beca a wink. 

“Yeah, she mentioned that. She’s actually applying for the job out at the ranch.” Chloe responded. Beca wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard a hint of irritation in the redhead’s voice. 

“Oh that’s awesome!” Stacie countered, but before the taller brunette could say anything more, Chloe turned to grab Beca’s attention. 

“So, Beca, you ready to head out. We have 20 minutes to get there before you are set to meet daddy.” Beca shook her head.

“Yeah, ready to go. Just lead the way,” and with that, both girls said goodbye to Stacie and headed out the door. 

Beca found out that she would have never made it to her interview if it hadn’t been for the redhead leading the way. She would have never noticed the dirt road that Chloe turned on. It was hidden by two large bushes on each side, and if you didn’t know there was a road there, you would easily miss it. Even the big iron “B” that hung over head was covered up by the brush. 

As she creeped down the path behind Chloe, she couldn’t help the nerves that began to erupt and she suddenly started to feel nauseated. Her nerves didn’t settle any when they pulled up to a gorgeous and huge log cabin home. 

“Holy shit” she muttered to herself as she shook her head and put the Jeep in park. She looked out the front window and saw Chloe bounce out of her old beat up Ford. Beca wondered why she didn’t drive something nicer since, based on the ‘house’, her family didn’t appear to be hurting for money. Chloe made her way to Beca’s Jeep and as she made it to the driver side door, Beca slid out of the front seat. “You have a beautiful place here” Beca said as she looked around. 

“Thanks” Chloe smiled as she looked back at Beca. “I love living here.” 

“I bet,” Beca responded absentmindedly as she noticed there was a huge barn about 100 yards behind the house and a large open pasture connected to it. She saw a few horses grazing out freely and as she was admiring the beautiful animals, she failed to notice the large German Shepherd and Australian Cattle Dog bounding down the front porch towards them. “OOPMH!” Beca breathed out harshly as she was all but run over by the dogs, stumbling back and falling with a thud. 

“Oh my God… Zeus! Maverick! DOWN!” Chloe yelled at the overly friendly dogs. “Sorry about that” Chloe turned to Beca and offered her a hand up. “They really know no boundaries, no matter how many times we teach them not to jump.”   
“It’s okay,” Beca said as she brushed off her jeans and bent down to rub behind the dog’s ears. “Which one is which?” she asked. 

“This is Zeus” Chloe said as she began petting the German Shepherd. “And that little shit over there…” she said giggling and pointing to the smaller dog that had left the group and began peeing on Beca’s tire, “…is Maverick.” Beca turned to where Chloe was pointing. 

“Oh yaaay,” Beca breathed out as she shook her head.

“Well,” Chloe said looking at her watch, “let me introduce you to daddy so y’all can get down to business.” Beca nodded and began to follow one step behind Chloe. 

Beca shouldn’t have been surprised at how beautiful the inside of the house was, the back wall was nothing but glass looking over the pasture where the horses were grazing. She noticed there was also a pool in the back yard off a huge deck. As she followed Chloe down the hall, she took in the array of photos lining the walls on either side of her. One drew her attention, she didn’t realize it, but she stopped when she saw a picture of Chloe and a group of girls on stage. Chloe was dressed in what Beca considered to look like flight attendant outfits and was raising a trophy high above her head. The smile that Chloe was sporting was a smile that took up half of her face. She was flanked by a blonde and the girl from the diner, Stacie she thinks her name was. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a presence over her left shoulder. 

“That’s when we won the ICCAs last year,” Chloe stated proudly. 

“ICCAs?” Beca asked as she turned her head. ‘Oh holy shit,” Beca thought because Chloe was so close. 

“Chlo? Who are you…” said a booming voice from the end of the hall. Beca and Chloe turned to see, who Beca thought must be Chloe’s dad, come out of the room on the right. “Oh, you must be Beca?” the man inquired as he walked towards the pair. 

“Yeah, sorry daddy, we got distracted. I was just bringing Beca to your office” Chloe stated as she bound into the older redhead’s arms. 

“No problem, I was just going to grab something to drink” he said as he released his daughter. “Hi, I’m Colton, Chloe’s father” the man stated as he extended his hand towards Beca. 

“Umm, hey, I’m Beca. Beca Mitchell. I’m sorry I’m a little late for our appointment. I couldn’t find the place and when I stopped at the diner, your daughter was nice enough to show me how to get here.” Beca rambled. Colton chuckled as he watched the smaller girl fidget around as she spoke. 

“It’s quite okay, Beca. I know this place can be hard to find, if you don’t know what you are looking for” Colton responded as he looked at his daughter, “Chloe, honey, would you mind getting us a few bottles of water. I don’t want to keep Beca from any plans she may have after this.” 

“Sure, daddy! I’ll be right back” Chloe said as she started to go down the hall headed in the direction they had come in. 

“Okay, Beca, let’s get this started” Colton said as he motioned towards the end of the hall. 

“Yes, sir” Beca said as she made her way into the man’s office.

~*~*~*~*~

Beca woke with a start on Monday at 4:30am. 

“Oh fuck me…why did I agree to such an early start time?!” Beca muttered as she dismissed the alarm on her phone and rolled over throwing her head under her pillow. She flopped over, knowing that if she stayed under the pillow she wouldn’t get up in time to make the trip out to the Beale ranch for her 5:30 start time. Beca rolled off of the dingy couch she was sleeping on. She really needed to find her own place for the summer. Crashing on Luke’s couch was a good temporary solution, but she could not…scratch that, she would not spend the next three and a half months there! She was grateful for her friend’s willingness to help her out on such short notice, but she was desperate to find her own place. 

As Beca made her way to the Ranch, she only drove by the dirt road three times, she had decided to ask Colton if there were any apartments nearby that she could rent for three months before she moved into the dorms.

When Beca pulled up and parked by the barn, she noticed that Chloe was coming out of the house, holding two Styrofoam cups, in cut off jean shorts and a sleeveless plaid button up that was tied just below her breasts. Beca’s breath hitched when she saw the redhead. 

“Holy fuck” she muttered as she turned to shut the Jeep door, she needed a second to compose herself. 

“Hey good morning Beca!” Chloe’s chipper voice echoed all around the tiny brunette. 

“Good morning Chloe” Beca said as she turned towards the redhead. 

“Here, I brought you some coffee. I didn’t know how you liked it, so I made it just like mine. Hope that’s okay,” Chloe said as she handed the cup to Beca. 

“Uh, yeah that’s fine” Beca said as she took the cup. “It’s caffeine and that’s all I need.” 

“Awes! Well, daddy asked me to show you around the barn and give you some things that need to get taken care of. He’s got a meeting to go to and he said he’ll be back in the afternoon,” Chloe said filling Beca in on the discussion she had with her father over breakfast. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Beca said as she swept her hand towards the barn, allowing Chloe to take the lead. 

After a quick introduction of the six horses that are at the ranch, Chloe showed Beca the tack room, grooming stalls, feed and hay storage room, and where they kept all of their emergency supplies for the horses in case one fell ill and the vet wasn’t able to make it out. 

“So, do you ride?” Chloe asked as Beca was petting the brown thoroughbred horse. 

“Never had the opportunity to ride growing up. Not many horses in Seattle,” Beca responded as she studied the twitch and curves of the horse. “What’s this one’s name?” she asked curiously as she patted the side of the horse’s neck. 

“Oh, that’s Tank, he’s mine! Daddy got him for me when I was 10.” Chloe beamed as she began to rub Tank’s side. 

“So, I guess you are pretty good at riding, huh?” Beca asked as she turned her head to look at the redhead. 

“I wouldn’t say that, I just ride for fun. I usually just take him down by the river and ride around out there. But I mainly used him as a way to get away from everything and clear my head,” Chloe said contemplatively. She hadn’t really ridden Tank much over the past few years, she was always busy with the Bellas when she was at Barden, only returning to the ranch during breaks. She wanted to get the full college experience, so even though Barden was only 25 minutes from the ranch, she decided to stay on campus. Beca hummed a response to the redhead. 

“Well, I am guessing your dad didn’t leave without leaving a list of things for me to do?” Beca quirked her eyebrow up and a smirk started to play on her lips.   
“OH! Yeah, sorry about that” Chloe said as she fished out a piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it over to Beca. 

“No problem, well, I guess I should get started” Beca said as she pointed down to the list in her hand. 

It was taking everything in her to walk away and leave Beca to do her job. Chloe didn’t know what was coming over her, but there was something about this girl that struck her right in the gut. She hadn’t stopped thinking about her since she walked into the diner three days ago. It didn’t help that when she returned to the diner on Saturday for her evening shift, Stacie wouldn’t stop grilling her about the smaller brunette. She didn’t know why, but the questions that Stacie asked made her more and more agitated. It wasn’t like Chloe didn’t share friends with Stacie, they were in the Bellas together after all. It was just the way Stacie was asking them, like she was thinking about trying to be more than friends with Beca. That wasn’t something that Chloe was happy about, but who knows, Beca could be totally straight for all she knew. 

Chloe was never really one to label her sexuality. She dated both men and women throughout high school and college, but none of them made her insides feel the way just looking at Beca made her feel. That’s probably why Chloe was still a virgin, she wasn’t one to just go and sleep with anyone that bought her dinner. 

Now Stacie, she couldn’t really say the same about her. That girl called her vagina ‘The Hunter’ after all. Chloe thinks that is why she got this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when Stacie was asking all those questions about Beca. Chloe shook her head as she sat on the couch drinking her coffee, wiping out the images that threatened to overtake her thoughts. 

Chloe was about to get up and head into the kitchen and refill her coffee, when the sight of Beca by the barn caught her attention. She walked over to the window and watched the younger girl stop and pull her hair up into a loose ponytail. Beca made her way over to Chloe’s truck with her head bobbing up and down, earbuds in her ears, looking at the bales of hay in the back of the Ford. Next thing Chloe knew, Beca was stripping off her plaid button up shirt, tying it around her waist and jerking the tailgate of the truck down, hopping up like she was walking up stairs. 

“Holy shit,” came from Chloe’s lips but she couldn’t blink, move or even breathe. It was only 7am and as Beca moved each bale, she started sweating, the light blue tank top the girl was wearing already becoming dark blue between her shoulder blades. As Chloe stood there and watched the brunette work throwing the bales from the back of the truck down to the ground so that they could be stacked in the barn, she couldn’t help but notice the muscles flexing in the girl’s back. Her shoulders were tone and defined. That was always a part of the body that Chloe found attractive. She has never been able to explain it, but there is something about the area just below the neck that runs from shoulder to shoulder, down through the shoulder blades. It made Chloe shiver, this chick was going to be either the best thing to happen to her or the worst. Chloe didn’t know, but she sure was going to find out before the end of the summer, she promised herself. 

~*~*~*~*~

Around noon, Chloe went out and found Beca cleaning out the horse stalls. 

“Hey you,” Chloe said as she walked into the stall Beca was working in. 

“Hey,” Beca said, out of breath, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. “What’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come in for some lunch? I made spaghetti,” Chloe asked, hopefully. 

“Yeah, sure. I didn’t realize I was hungry until you mentioned food,” Beca said as she placed the large head shovel she had been using on the side of the stall. 

“Great!” Chloe chirped. “Follow me.” As the girls walked up by the pool and up the back deck, into the kitchen area, Beca asked if Chloe’s dad was home. “Oh yeah, he got in a few minutes ago. Do you need me to get him?” Chloe responded. 

“Is he not eating lunch with us?” Beca asked. 

“Nah, he usually just takes it into his office to work.” Chloe said nonchalantly. 

“Well, I don’t want to bother him. I just had a question about possible apartments in the area,” Beca said as they grabbed plates to fix their lunch. 

“You don’t already have a place to stay?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Umm, I do, but I don’t” Beca said as she scooped a pile of noodles on her plate and moved to the sauce. “My buddy Luke is letting me crash on his couch until I find a place.” 

“Oh,” was the only thing Chloe could force out. She wondered who this Luke person was and if he was just a ‘buddy’ as Beca claimed, or if there was more there. 

“Yeah, I’ve known him since I was 10 and he was 13, so when I told him I was going to move down to Georgia, he offered his couch.” Beca offered up at the girl’s minimal response. She didn’t know why she was just offering up all this information. Usually it was like pulling teeth to get Beca to talk, but there was something about Chloe that just made Beca feel like she needed to tell the redhead anything she wanted to know. Especially when it came to Luke, she didn’t want the redhead to think Luke was her boyfriend or anything, because gross. 

“Well, you can talk to my dad. But I have a better idea,” Chloe started to beam at the revelation that just hit her. “We have a room in the barn at the back above the hay storage room and the supply room.” Beca stopped eating and looked up and into those bright blue eyes. “It isn’t much, but it has its own little kitchenette, bathroom and an entrance in the back so you don’t have to go through the barn,” Chloe said hopefully. 

“Do you think your dad would let me stay there?” Beca asked as she contemplated the offer. 

“Stay where?” Colton asked as he came into the kitchen. “Mmm Chloe, this smells amazing!” he leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

“Daddy, Beca was just telling me that she was going to start looking for apartments so she doesn’t have to stay on her friend’s couch. I was telling her about the room in the barn. Do you mind if she stayed there?” Chloe put on her best ‘I’ve got my dad wrapped around my finger’ voice, batted her eyelashes and started to jut out her bottom lip. 

“The room in the barn, huh…” Colton stated as he filled a plate. “That place hasn’t been lived in for years, honey. I’m sure Beca would rather stay in something a little, umm… cleaner?” 

“But Daddy, it’s only until she starts school. She’s going to Barden,” Chloe began to pout a little more. Colton sighed. 

“If Beca is okay with the place, I don’t mind.” Beca was thoroughly impressed at how quickly this woman was able to get her father to relent. 

“Thanks daddy!” Chloe squealed as she jumped up and hugged her dad. “I’ll take her up there after lunch and show her around.” 

“Thanks Mr. Beale, I really appreciate it. And if you want to take the rent out of my pay, I’m okay with that,” Beca stated as she stood to shake the man’s hand.   
“No need for that Beca. It’s the least I can do for the help you are giving me around this place,” he said as he left the kitchen to head back to his office.   
After the girls finished their lunch, as promised, Chloe took Beca to show her the room she would be staying in. 

“Here we go” Chloe said as she pushed open the door. “It is a tad dusty, but nothing that can’t be fixed up with a little elbow grease.” 

“Wow, this place is nicer than I thought it would be,” Beca said as she took in the vast space. It wasn’t really a ‘room’ per say, because it took up the full length of the barn and about half of the width. It already had a couch, recliner, and TV on the closest end, and a bed with a standalone dresser and a closet on the far end, all of which had been covered in dust cloths to keep the dust off of the actual furniture. In the middle of the space was a small fridge, oven and sink, between the kitchen area and the bedroom a bathroom set off to the side. Beca wasn’t really sure what to say, she was expecting a room, maybe double the size of a dorm room, but this space, this was almost like having her own studio apartment. Chloe noticed the look of wonderment in Beca’s eyes. 

“Daddy had this built thinking that I would stay here when I went to college. But I wanted the full college experience, so I opted for the dorms while I was in school,” she filled Beca in. 

“So, you go to Barden?” Beca asked. 

“Went,” Chloe stated. “I just graduated this past spring with a degree in Music Education and Music Theory. I’m actually heading up to New York in a few months to start teaching at a private school for the musically gifted.” 

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive, Chloe” Beca responded as she watched the pride beam off of the redhead. 

“What about you?” Chloe asked genuinely curious. “What are you majoring in at Barden?” 

“Oh, um… I don’t plan on sticking around long enough to declare a major,” Beca stated as she leaned against the back of the couch. Chloe raised her brow and bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Oh really?” she asked, astonished. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m only going because my dad teaches there and said I had to go for at least a year before I can move to LA to pay my dues. I want to produce music—I want to make music,” Beca huffed out, finally taking a breath. 

“Huh, that’s interesting,” Chloe stated absentmindedly. “I wasn’t prepared for that.” Beca looked at Chloe curiously.

“Well, it’s the truth” she stated curtly, “and with that, I guess I should get back to work”. With a nod, she left Chloe standing in the middle of her new living room. 

~*~*~*~*~

When Beca was done with the work that Colton Beale had left for her, it was around 5pm and she knew she needed to get back to Luke’s and take a shower and let her friend know that she would be living on the ranch this summer. But before that, she wanted to check with Colton to make sure that it was okay for her to move in tonight. 

“Knock knock,” she called out through the sliding glass door into the kitchen.   
“Beca! Come on in,” Chloe called from the living room, where she was sat watching some show on TV. 

“Oh hey Chloe, is your dad around?” Beca asked as she walked into where the redhead was. 

“Umm, not at the moment, I don’t think,” she said as she looked at the clock above the fireplace. “Nope, he is at his weekly poker night at Mr. Swanson’s place.” 

“Oh, okay, well do you think he’d mind if I started bringing my stuff over tonight, it isn’t much, but I don’t know if my back can handle another night on Luke’s couch,” Beca asked, a pained expression crossing her face as she rubbed her lower back. 

“Yeah, sure… I don’t think he would care. Do you need any help?” Chloe asked with hope in her voice. Beca scratched at the back of her neck. 

“Umm, nah… no thank you. It isn’t much, just my bags and a guitar. I think I’ll be able to manage. But… but thanks though.” Beca wasn’t sure why all of a sudden she was nervous. All Chloe was asking was to help her out. Nothing more, nothing less. “Oh, um, until I am able to get to the store, in town, do you think I could borrow some sheets for the bed?” Beca asked hesitantly. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, definitely,” Chloe said as she got up from the couch. “Let me go get a set of mine and while you go grab your stuff, I’ll get the bed set up for you.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that Chloe, really, I can do it when I get back.” Beca earnestly stated. 

“It really is no big deal. It isn’t like I have plans tonight anyway, so this will give me something to do.” Chloe said genuinely. “Really Beca, let me do this.” 

“Okay, I should be back in about an hour or so. Have you had dinner? I was going to pick up something from the diner on my way back. Would you like something?” Beca inquired. 

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you have. Anything from there is to die for!” Chloe all but squealed as she bounded up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

“Well okay then,” Beca said as she let herself back out the sliding glass doors and made her way to her Jeep.

An hour later, Beca returned to the room and brought up her big duffle bag that had her clothes in it and the bag that contained dinner. 

“Ugh, okay Mitchell, just get the important shit tonight…the rest can wait” she mumbled to herself as she kicked the door behind her. 

“Talk to yourself often?” Chloe piped up as she came out of the bathroom and let out a giggle at the fast speed in which Beca turned around. 

“DUDE! Holy fuck you scared me,” Beca cried, almost dropping the bag of food off the side of the table. 

“Sorry!” Chloe said as she tried to get her laughter under control as she walked up to the smaller girl and helped by taking the take out bag out of Beca’s hand. Beca glanced around.

“Wow, you really didn’t need to do all of this,” she said as she took in the space. Each and every dust cloth had been removed from the furniture, the space had been swept and the kitchen had been wiped down. Beca took her duffle to the far end of the room and noticed that the bed was neatly made and the covers had been turned down. There were 4 pillows on the bed that weren’t there before and the mirror on the dresser had been wiped clean. 

“It’s no problem,” Chloe said as she walked up behind Beca. “It gave me something to do while you were gone.” Beca turned and almost bumped into the redhead. ‘Apparently the dogs aren’t the only ones with boundary issues’ Beca thought as she took a step backwards. 

“Well, I appreciate it more than you realize,” Beca said sincerely. 

The two girls made their way back to the living room and dug into their meals as they chatted away. Beca isn’t sure how, but it felt like she has known Chloe forever. The conversation just flowed between the two without much hesitation. And if there was silence, it wasn’t the loud deafening type that she is used to experiencing with other people, this silence had a sense of calm to it. One that she could easily get used to. After about two hours of just talking and learning about each other, Beca glanced at her watch.

“I really hate to cut this short, but it is almost 9 and if I’m going to be worth anything in the morning, I should probably call it a night.” Beca could see the disappointment cross Chloe’s face, but it was soon replaced by that brilliant smile. 

“Oh, sure, yeah… wouldn’t want you to be late when all you have to do is walk down the stairs,” Chloe stated playfully as she shot Beca a wink. “Do you want me to help clean up” she asked. 

“No, thanks… I got it. Not like I have any dishes to do,” Beca replied as she walked Chloe to the door. “I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for keeping me company,” she said as she opened the door for the redhead. 

“I had a great time too, we should definitely do it again,” Chloe leaned in and gave the shorter girl a hug. 

“Yeah, I’d like that” Beca stuttered out.

~*~*~*~*~

Three weeks had gone by and things had basically become a ritual for the girls. Chloe would bring Beca coffee in the morning, once the younger girl made her way outside. Beca would get either get her instructions from Colton, or she would finish up whatever she had been working on the day before. She could really see the difference she was making at the ranch. She had already trimmed the bushes by the road, so now you could actually see the iron ‘B’ that hung above the path to the house. The horse stalls were cleaned daily and she had even reorganized things in the tack room to where it was easier to maneuver around in it, and the fence that held the horses had been fixed. All in all, Beca was pleased with what she was able to accomplish.

Plus, it didn’t hurt that the evenings Chloe wasn’t working, the pair would have dinner at her place. Some nights Beca cooked, some nights Chloe, and then other nights they would do take out. It felt very domesticated to Beca. Something she wasn’t sure of. She wasn’t sure of where things with Chloe would go. Hell, she was only here for a few months and then she’d be going to LA and Chloe was leaving soon to go to New York.

Beca sighed as she closed the door behind Chloe as she left for the evening. The more she talked to Chloe, the more she… craved her. Beca had never craved anyone, only food. It was like this girl was becoming a need for Beca, almost like oxygen. She was fascinated by every aspect of her like the way she talked—oh that accent… that wonderfully southern accent. It was like music to Beca’s ears. Chloe was beautiful, yes, there was no denying that, but she wasn’t just superficially beautiful. Chloe had a beauty to her that radiated from the inside out. Like when she talks about the animals on the farm, or anything to do with music. Beca could tell that she was just so passionate about everything. Beca threw herself onto the bed with a huff. 

“Ugh, you really shouldn’t get attached…nothing can come of this because you both are going in opposite directions” she said to herself as she threw her arm over her eyes. Beca knew she could say it all she wanted, but that didn’t stop the fact that she was falling for the redhead.

Little did Beca know, that at that exact time, Chloe was standing at her bedroom window, looking out at the barn. She could see the end window and knew that Beca was still awake by the light that was still on. Chloe couldn’t understand how it happened. How, in three short weeks, she could go from thinking this girl was attractive to realizing just how beautiful she truly was. Yes, Beca had a hard exterior that she showed to the world, but Chloe knew that it was just a defense mechanism she had adopted to overcome her small stature. Somehow, Chloe had gotten through the façade and saw the girl for who she is: a sweet, gentle, passionate and loving creature under it all. And Chloe didn’t know what it was about the ear spike or the tattoos that just screamed at her, but holy hell, they were so sexy! Chloe groaned as she saw the light switch out in Beca’s place and made her way to her own bed. 

“What are you doing Beale… you are leaving in a few months, you shouldn’t get attached. For fuck’s sake, you two are going to be on the opposite sides of the country soon!” she berated herself as she lay facing the ceiling. Ironically, Hailee Steinfeld’s ‘Starving’ began playing over the Bluetooth speakers in Chloe’s bedroom. Yeah, Chloe was in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~

Routine. Beca liked routine. She would get up at 5am during the week and share coffee with Chloe and start working around the ranch around 6am. Then around noon, Chloe would come get her for lunch and they either ate in the kitchen of Chloe’s place or out on the deck by the pool, when it wasn’t too blazing hot to do so. Beca would finally call it a day around 5pm and go shower. Then it would have already been predetermined what dinner plans were for the evening. 

It didn’t take long for Beca to realize that Chloe had been working less and less at the diner. She would pick up shifts, but they usually were the midday shifts. Chloe would always get Beca earlier than noon for lunch so that she could leave after they had eaten together, but she always returned by the time Beca was finishing up for the day. This had been going on for most of the six weeks that she had been living and working at the ranch. Beca liked it, she didn’t realize how much so, until the week that Chloe had to go to New York to finalize some things for her move up there in a few months. 

It was mid-July and Beca had offered to take Chloe to the airport on Sunday morning. The two walked from the parking lot to the terminal for Chloe to check in and get her bags checked. 

“So, you are going to be gone until Friday afternoon?” Beca inquired as she placed Chloe’s bag at her feet while waiting to be called to the counter. 

“Yeah, my plane should arrive back around 2pm. Will you be able to pick me up?” Chloe asked as she looked up from her print out of her itinerary. For a second, Chloe stopped breathing when she looked into Beca’s stormy eyes. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt this pull to Beca that kept getting stronger and stronger as each day passed. She had been fighting an internal battle of self-control for about a month now. A battle that she was slowly starting to lose and she, oddly enough, was okay with that. Beca’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, sure. I will be here, just text me when you have your bags and I’ll come around and pick you up.” Beca said as walked up with Chloe to the counter. 

“Awes” Chloe said over her shoulder as she approached the desk.

“Well, I guess this is it for me,” Beca stated as they made their way up to the security line. Chloe sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” They just stood there for a moment, neither one of them wanting to be the one to walk away first. Chole wasn’t sure what prompted her, but she reached out and brought the smaller girl into a warm embrace. It wasn’t the first time that they have hugged, Beca quickly found out that Chloe was a very touchy feely person and strangely enough, she was okay with it. So Beca sighed as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

“I’m going to miss you, you know,” she said into Chloe’s neck. Chloe pulled away slightly, eyes darting between Beca’s eyes and she saw nothing but sincerity in them. 

‘It’s now or never,’ Chloe thought and she glanced down to Beca’s lips, ever so slowly started to lean in towards the brunette. Chloe wanted to give Beca a chance to pull away, but to her surprise and satisfaction, Beca did not. She actually closed the distance and their lips crashed together. Chloe’s fingers instinctively wrapped themselves into chocolate locks as Beca’s hands gripped onto Chloe’s hips. 

The kiss started out slow, both girls not really wanting to push the other, but then Beca decided that she had enough and ran her tongue across Chloe’s bottom lip. Chloe granted Beca entrance and their tongues began a dance that was in perfect sync, like they had been doing this for years. Beca’s head was spinning as the need for oxygen became too great. She slowly pulled away and Chloe leaned her forehead on hers. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” she whispered, breath hot on Beca’s face. Beca leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss again. 

“I’ll be waiting for you on Friday,” Beca said as she took Chloe’s hands. “Text me when you land and any other time you want. My evenings are pretty much free this week,” she said as she smirked at the older girl. 

“Deal,” Chloe said right before she planted a lingering kiss on Beca’s lips, “I’ll see you Friday… or maybe sooner,” she winked as she turned to head to the security gate. Beca stood there and watched her as she cleared security and headed off towards her gate. She didn’t dare move until the redhead was no longer in sight, she didn’t want to miss a second of being able to take in all that was Chloe Beale. 

Beca made her way back to the ranch with an empty feeling she hadn’t felt in many years, not since her dad walked out. Never in a million years did Beca think that she would feel like she needed someone in her life to make herself feel whole. She swore to herself when she was 10 years old, as she listened to her mom cry the night her dad left, that she would never need someone that she would do it on her own and if she was lucky enough to love someone, she wasn’t going to make them her world. But, then along came Chloe. 

Beca walked into her place and flipped the switch to light up the vast empty space. Empty because it was just her, no bright blue eyes, no smile that could rival the sun, no laughter that sounded like a song, just Beca. Nope, Beca didn’t like this, but holy hell, Chloe was only going to be here for another 6 weeks and Beca was going to be starting college soon. How did she end up here? Waking up thinking about Chloe. Chloe invading her mind while working, and Chloe being the last thing on her mind. 

“Fuck me, I can’t be…” Beca said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Beca walked over to the bean bag that Chloe brought from her room and picked up the guitar. She moved to the table and pulled out a notebook and pen from her messenger bag. Beca was never one to say that speaking was her strongest suit. Sure, she could hold a conversation, joke and be a human, but when it came expressing herself, words just seemed to fail her. That’s why when she found music, she found her voice. 

She opened up the notebook and began to flip through pages and pages of lyrics that she had jotted down over the years. There were doodles as she would try to come up with the hook or chorus of a song, there were tons of marked out lines. Everything Beca has ever gone through was in this book. From her first kiss with Clint back in 5th grade, to her realizing that she’d rather be kissing Jenny. To the first time she slept with Jenny back in 10th grade. She shook her head of the thoughts of Jenny, she wasn’t going to fall down that rabbit hole again. Jenny reminded Beca when she walked away just three months ago, that no matter how much they said “forever,” it was only until something better came along. And Jenny’s “better” had been in the form of a tall, blonde hair, green eyed boy by the name of Shawn. No, Beca wasn’t going to think about that heart break and why she ran so quickly to Georgia after her dad’s proposition. 

Beca got to the first empty page and placed the pen in the crease of the pages. A tune had been swirling around her head for the past week and she hadn’t had time to work on getting it out. So she picked up the guitar and started strumming the chords. She hummed as she played, and then she put the pick between her teeth and picked up pen. 

She was so lost in the song she was writing that it barely registered that her phone was ringing. She jumped off the chair and ran to the table where she placed her phone when she came in. She grinned like a fool when she saw Chloe’s face on the screen. 

“Hey!” she said excitedly when she hit the accept button of the Facetime call.   
“Well hey to you too!” Chloe beamed right back at her through the phone. “Everything okay?” Chloe asked when she noticed that Beca seemed to be out of breath. 

“Oh yeah, great. I was just at the table writing and the phone startled me out of my thoughts and I ran to pick it up, no biggie,” Beca said as she plopped down on the couch. “How was the flight” she asked as she stared into those bright blue eyes she was just thinking about. 

“Good, I was able to get some of the paperwork that I’ve been putting off done on the flight,” Chloe said as she sat on her hotel bed. “I miss you,” came through Beca’s speakers and she almost didn’t hear it. She looked at the shyness on Chloe’s face as she seemed to find something in her lap awfully interesting. 

“Hey, look at me” Beca requested. “I miss you too! This place doesn’t feel the same when you aren’t in it.” Beca smiled as Chloe’s smile started to stretch across her face. The two talked for about an hour before Beca’s stomach started growling. When Chloe heard the noise she burst into laughter. 

“Did you adopt a bear in the time I’ve been gone?” she playfully inquired.   
“No Beale,” Beca smirked. “My cook decided to leave me to starve for a week, so I forgot to eat lunch.” 

“Well, Stacie is working at the diner tonight, why don’t you go up there and get something to eat?” Chloe suggested. Stacie knew of Chloe’s growing feelings for the smaller brunette, so when the three of them would hang out, Stacie ‘kept it in her pants’ when it came to Beca. They had actually became good friends. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I need to run something by her anyway.” Beca said as she started gathering her things together. “Do you have plans tonight in the city?” 

“Nope, the school is sending a car for me tomorrow at 10 to go over this paperwork, but I’m free until then,” Chloe said as she watched Beca pick up something from the table and put it in her bag. 

“Oh okay, well do you want me to call you when I get back?” Beca said as she put her messenger bag over her head. “Yeah sure,“ Chloe sighed. “I wish I was going with you.” 

“Me too Beale, me too,” Beca said before they said their goodbyes. 

Beca walked into the diner and as the bell above the door chimed, she caught Stacie’s brown eyes from across the establishment. Stacie flashed Beca a wide, bright smile and finished up with the table she was helping. As the taller brunette made her way over to the younger girl’s place at the bar.

“So what do I owe this pleasure, B?” Beca rolled her eyes and just as she was about to speak, her stomach growled again. “Ahhh, that’s right, Chloe went to New York this afternoon and you need food!” Stacie said playfully feigning hurt. “I see how it is…” Beca shook her head and flipped off the laughing brunette. 

“Yeah yeah…so can I get the usual?” she inquired. 

“Sure thing,” Stacie said as she turned to place Beca’s order. “OH!” Stacie exclaimed as she brought Beca her beer, “Since Chloe is out of town, do you want to go to a party with me Friday night?” she asked hopeful. 

“Ugh, Stace… you know I don’t do parties. Plus, Chloe is getting back Friday afternoon and I promised I’d pick her up from the airport. Why don’t you come out to the ranch sometime this week and we can hang out?” Beca all but pleaded with the older girl. 

“One day B… one day I am going to get that cute ass of yours to a party,” Stacie taunted. “But sure, I’ll come hang out at the ranch. I’m off on Wednesday, think old man Beale will give you the afternoon off?” 

“I don’t see why not, I will talk to him tomorrow when we talk about what needs to get done.” Beca said as she took a drink of her beer. “I want to run something by you too.” Stacie’s eyes lit up. 

“Oooo, what’s up?” she cooed. Beca took a long draw of her beer. 

“I’m writing a song…” she started but the squeal that Stacie let out cut her off. Beca stuck her pinkie in her ear and wiggled it around as she shook her head. “Damn Stace, calm down dude,” she said. “Can I finish?” Stacie sobered up and shook her head yes. “Okay, thanks,” Beca said as she stuck her tongue out at the stupid grin plastered on Stacie’s face. “So, I’m writing this song and I want to play it for you and get your opinion on it,” she said tentatively. 

“Yes… I’d love hear you sing B. I can’t wait to hear what you did. Wait… hold the phones. Is this song for a certain red head?” Stacie’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as the realization set in. 

“Ummm, depends on if you think it’s any good,” Beca said embarrassed. Stacie began to bounce on the balls of her feet clapping her hands together. 

“I’m sure it will be amazing B,” she all but squealed. Luckily for Beca, Marion brought her food over as Stacie acted like a 5 year old, so she was finally able to calm that bear in her stomach. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next two days were uneventful for Beca, they would drag on because she didn’t have a bubbly redhead to occupy her time with, just the thoughts of said redhead. She was able to get the whole day off today from Colton. He told her that she had done more for him than he ever expected, so all she needed to do was ask for time off and it was hers. Beca thanked him and had texted Stacie telling her that she was off the whole day and to come whenever. 

It was around 10am when she heard Stacie’s Passat pull up to the barn. Beca looked out the window and all she could do was shake her head. Stacie had the top down, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and she THINKS Stacie had on a pair of shorts under the very sheer top she had on. Stacie pulled a bag out of her back seat and made her way up to Beca’s loft. Beca had already cracked the door open, signaling for the girl to just come on in. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Stacie chirped as she placed her bag on the floor by the door. “I figured since we had the whole day, we could make use of that pool. So go get your suit on and let’s get this day started B!” Beca rolled her eyes as she sipped on her coffee. 

“You are lucky you are pretty Conrad, because I haven’t even finished my coffee yet,” she said as a smirk played on her lips. The pair made their way out to the pool a short while later and as they laid on some floats. Stacie perched her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at Beca. 

“So, when do I get to hear this song?” she inquired. Beca laughed. 

“Well you were the eager beaver to get out here. How about we go up to the loft and get lunch and after we eat, I’ll play it for you?” 

“Oh that sounds wonderful. I’m starving,” Stacie said as she hopped off the float and went over to Beca. 

“No… no, no, no, Stacie… don’t you…” Beca started to say as Stacie got closer to her and with an evil grin on her face as she put her hands under Beca’s float and tipped it on its side, sufficiently dumping the smaller girl into the pool. Beca came up gasping for air. “Fuck you Stace!” Beca laughed as she started pushing water towards her leggy friend. They played around in the water until they were both soaking wet and Beca threw her hands up to form a T. “Okay, time out… let’s go eat, I thought you were starving,” she huffed, trying to catch her breath, as she turned to exit the pool. 

The girls made their way up to Beca’s place and prepared their lunch. As they sat on the couch watching Netflix while eating their sandwiches and discussing what they were going to do the rest of the day, Beca’s phone rings. She glances at it on the coffee table and as she moves to pick it up, Stacie’s face breaks out into a huge grin. 

“Hey Chlo,” Beca answers as a smile begins to spread across her face. She gets up to move from the couch and Stacie grabs her forearm and shakes her head no. So Beca settles back down on the couch as Stacie pauses the show they were watching. 

“Hey Bec,” Chloe cheerfully sings into the phone. “We got a break from our orientation, so I thought I’d call to see how things are going. You and Stacie are hanging out this evening correct?” 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention it last night, but your dad gave me the day off, so Stacie is here now. We were hanging out in the pool earlier and now we are eating some lunch and watching Netflix. She introduced me to this show Wentworth, Chlo… holy crap. You know how much you love Orange is the New Black?” Beca hears Chloe hum an affirmative into the phone. “Well, this is way more intense and just… wow. It’s an Australian show, and it is so good!” she states before taking a breath. 

“Hmm sounds interesting,” Chloe responds. “Don’t get too far into it, we can watch it when I get back.” 

“That won’t be a problem at all!” Beca says. Stacie sits beside Beca shaking her head. It was like she was watching a 5th grader talking to her crush. The look on Beca’s face as she talked to Chloe was just radiant and if she knew her longtime friend, Chloe had the same look of wonderment on her face as well. There was no doubt in Stacie’s mind that these two were falling for each other. She just hoped it would last with their lives soon to be separated by distance. 

As the conversation wound down, Stacie cleared their plates and the bag of chips they were eating out of. When Beca hung up the phone, Stacie looked at her with her hands on her hips. 

“So, when are you going to tell the ginger that you like her?” Beca’s eyes shot up to the woman towering over her. 

“Um, yeah… about that,” Beca said as she placed her phone on the coffee table. “That’s why I wanted to play that song for you. I was thinking about asking Chloe out on a date Saturday when I pick her up Friday from the airport,” Beca informed Stacie as the taller girl almost pounced on Beca as she sat back down on the couch. 

“Okay, spill munchkin” she insisted. 

The two sat on the couch for the next hour as Beca went through her thoughts on how to ask Chloe out and to get Stacie’s feedback on what they could do for their date. Most of the time Beca and Chloe just hang out at Beca’s place or by the pool, they haven’t really be out anywhere over the past six weeks. They were content to just lay on the couch watching Netflix, but Beca wanted to do something special for Chloe. Stacie gave her some suggestions on fun/casual places they could go and also so more upscale places. Beca wasn’t sure yet, if she wanted a dress up kind of date or just a date where they could be comfortable and have fun together. Granted, the pool hall/karaoke place that Stacie mentioned did sound enticing to Beca. She’s glad she still has a few days to figure out what to do. 

“Okay, so those are my suggestions,” Stacie says as she saw the overwhelming look on Beca’s face, “Don’t worry B. No matter what you do, Chloe is going to love it. Now, about this song?” She inquired. 

‘Ahh, yes, the song,’ Beca thought. She got up off the couch and got her guitar off the bean bag. “So, I suck at words when it comes to expressing myself, so I tend to put my thoughts and feelings into song. I’ve had this melody in my head for the past few weeks and after I dropped Chloe off at the airport, the words just seemed to flow. So I wrote a song about Chloe. Let me know what you think.” Beca said as she absent mindedly strummed the guitar. Stacie turned to face Beca as she listened to the beginning of the song come out of the guitar. Stacie could not believe her ears, she had no idea that Beca’s voice was so amazing. She knew the girl was into music and that she wanted to produce it in LA, but wow, she could probably have a record deal if the right people heard her voice. 

As Beca closed her eyes, really getting into the song, Stacie could tell that she had put her heart and soul into this and that she meant every single word that came out. Stacie sat there, speechless, and beamed as Beca played the final chords of the song. 

“So? What did you think,” Beca asked tentatively, as she leaned the guitar up on the coffee table. 

“Holy shit, B… she’s going to love it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Beca didn’t know why, but she was nervous. Chloe had been gone all week and had just texted Beca that she was on her way to baggage claim to get her bag. Beca sat in the parking lot, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, as she tried to patiently wait so the redhead would have time to get her bags before Beca picked her up curb side. She really hated the “no parking” rules airports had implemented, she gets why they did it, but it was just annoying. After a good 10 minutes, Beca turned on her Jeep and proceeded to the arrival area of the shit storm that is Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Beca hated this airport. It was nothing but problems for anyone that had the unfortunate experience to have to fly in and out of there. As she pulled to the curb and put it in park, it didn’t take long for her to spot the fiery red hair of one Chloe Beale walking out of the sliding glass doors of baggage claim. She beeped the horn to get the girl’s attention and when Chloe turned and realized whose horn it was that sounded, a smile that Beca couldn’t help but mimic, spread across Chloe’s face. Chloe waved and Beca jumped out of the Jeep and jogged around to grab the bag she was carrying and threw it into the back seat. 

The taller girl leaned in to give Beca a long awaited kiss then went straight for a bone crushing hug and sighed “I missed you”, into Beca’s ear. 

The warm breath sent shivers down Beca’s body, and she smiled into the mess of red hair covering her face, “I missed you too Chlo. It’s good to have you back. I was so bored!” 

Chloe released the hug and laughed “Well, I’m glad to know you were just as miserable as I was.” 

The trip back to the ranch was filled with stories from Chloe’s trip and Beca’s day with Stacie. Chloe was surprised to hear that Beca ended up just working later instead of hanging out with Stacie more.

“Why didn’t you go out and do anything else with Stacie,” Chloe asked curiously. 

Beca shrugged, “I don’t know. It just didn’t feel right without you with us.”

Chloe internally grinned at this comment, but gave Beca a nod and simple smile, “So, what’s the plan for today,” she inquired. 

“Ummm,” Beca glanced at Chloe, “I don’t really have anything I need to do, so I’m free. Any ideas?” 

Chloe thought for a moment, her eyes lighting up and she turned to face Beca with her patent brilliant smile spreading across her face. “Why don’t we take Tank and Callie out riding, down to the river and hang out down there for the rest of the afternoon?”

Beca’s head turned to face Chloe so fast, you would have thought she was possessed. “No, no no no, I’m not getting on that beast. Yes, I deal with them daily, but no, I’m not riding one,” Beca stated adamantly as she returned her focus to the road. 

Chloe let out a full belly laugh, “Are you, the badass Beca Mitchell, scared to ride a horse?” 

“What dude, no! I just…I…umm…” Beca let out a huff of air, “I don’t know how to ride” she plainly stated. 

“Ahh, well we can work on that! I want you to ride with me sometime before I leave in the fall,” Chloe said as she placed her hand on Beca’s right forearm and gave it a light squeeze. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. 

Once the pair arrived back to the ranch, Chloe made her way inside the house as Beca went to her place. Chloe wanted to shower and get the stink of the airplane and airports off of her body. Beca decided that she would try to finish up the song that she had written for Chloe. After she played it for Stacie, she realized she wasn’t too happy with the way the original arrangement sounded, so she started tweaking it. She still had to finish the newly changed part of the arrangement and she had 95% of it done, but there was one part that was still eluding her. So for the next hour or so, Beca played her guitar trying to get everything perfect. She was so into the music and so focused on getting the new notes down, that she didn’t hear the light knock on her door and it click open as Chloe stuck her head in. 

Chloe had heard the melody when she came up the stairs, so she was trying to be quiet so she didn’t disturb Beca as she played. It was one of her favorite things about the young girl, how effortlessly she made playing the guitar look and how well she played. So, Chloe softly shut the door and leaned against the handle as she just watched the back of Beca’s head bob up and down as she played a tune that Chloe had never heard before. She wondered if Beca had heard some Indy band, while she was gone and was trying to recreate a song of theirs. When Beca let out a louder than necessary “Finally” and slammed the pen down on the coffee table, it startled Chloe and she started to giggle. 

Beca’s head whipped around, not knowing she had company, and almost fell off the couch. “What the fuck Beale” she screeched. 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at Beca’s reaction, “I’m sorry,” she said while trying to catch her breath, “I didn’t want to disturb you while you were playing so I was waiting until you were done to announce my presence” she said as she walked to the couch. 

“Well, you did a shitty job of it” Beca said as she got up to place the guitar in its place on the bean bag chair. She turned around and saw that Chloe was frowning, “But,” Beca said trying to show the redhead that she wasn’t mad, “I’m glad you are here.” 

Beca made her way over to the now seated girl, leaned down and gave Chloe a chaste kiss and sat on the opposite side of the couch, she sat sideways and drew up her legs and faced the girl she was falling for. “So, I was going to text you to get you to come over, but you just beat me to it,” she smiled warmly as she placed her head on her right hand that was propped up on the cushions, then she saw Chloe’s face light up. She shifted a little, “I wanted to talk to you,” Beca said as she started to play with the cushion on the back of the couch, not making eye contact with Chloe. 

“Yeah?” Chloe cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what was going on in the smaller girl’s mind. 

“Yeah, ummm…” Beca started but then stopped. 

She wasn’t sure why the words she had been playing over and over in her mind for the past 3 days were getting stuck in her throat. She glanced up at Chloe and saw that she was just patiently waiting for Beca to finish, a sense of hesitation was written all over her face. “So, ummm…gah, why is this so hard,” Beca said as she brought her left hand up and began to scratch at the back of her neck as she looked at her lap, “Umm…I was wondering…if umm…you would want to…ummm…maybe go out sometime,” Beca stuttered out, “…with me.” 

She was scared to look up, but when she did, she released the breath she was holding when she saw Chloe’s perfect face break out into a grin that went all the way to her eyes. “I would absolutely love to Beca!” Chloe practically squealed as she launched herself from her spot on the couch and into Beca’s arms. 

Beca’s breath was knocked out of her lungs from the force of the impact but she just held on to the vibrating redhead and smiled into her hair. “Okay cool” she said as they broke apart. “I was thinking Friday?” Beca asked as she searched Chloe’s eyes.

“Uhh,” Chloe said as she thought, “that works! I don’t have anything planned. Where are you thinking we will go?” 

Beca smiled and shook her head “Nope, you aren’t going to know just yet Beale. That,” she paused for effect, “is a surprise.” 

“Okay,” Chloe said a little disappointed, “but what do I need to wear? Like dress up or casual?” 

Beca thought about her idea for a moment and said “Casual, but not like sweatpants casual.” 

“I can do that!” Chloe leaned in and gave the smaller girl a couple of chaste kisses. Ideas were already floating around Chloe’s brain of where they could go and what she will wear.

“So, what were you playing when I came in tonight,” the redhead asked as she moved herself back a small distance from Beca. 

“Oh, umm, a song that I’m working on” Beca said a little hesitant. 

“You write songs?!?!” Chloe exclaimed as she bounced in place. Beca laughed at the enthusiasm that was pouring out of every pore of the older girl. 

“Here and there, mainly just to get the thoughts organized in my head when I’m trying to process things” Beca explained. 

“So can I hear it?” Chloe pleaded. 

“You will…eventually. It’s not done yet, but when I get it perfect, I will play it for you” Beca stated as she tried to not sound as nervous as she was feeling. She had never played one of her songs to the person she had written it about. Her songs were mainly therapy for her to process things and to move past them. But with Chloe, she wanted to share the song that was written about the girl who hadn’t left her mind for weeks, with her. Chloe nodded her head in understanding. 

Beca then remembered that she wanted to show Chloe the show Stacie introduced her to. She snapped her fingers, “Hey! Want to watch Wentworth?” she said excitedly. 

“Sure,” Chloe said as she curled up into Beca’s side. Beca placed her arm around the redhead’s shoulder and they spent the rest of the evening engrossed in the Australian hit show. 

The week couldn’t go by any slower for Chloe. She was happy to be home so she could get back into the routine that she and Beca had. But ever since Beca asked her out, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what they will do. She was excited, nervous, scared, and happy all rolled into one. She just wanted it to be Friday already. Chloe was able to talk her dad into not giving Beca too much to do on Friday so the girl could have some time in the afternoon to relax before they went out to do whatever Beca had planned. Chloe did her best to not bug Beca about what it was they were going to do.

~*~*~*~*

Finally, it was Friday and Chloe was making lunch in Beca’s kitchen, when the tiny brunette walked in sweaty and dirty from the jobs from that day. She huffed into the room and was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when she noticed the redhead standing in the kitchen with a playful smirk on her face, “Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Chloe purred as she threw the brunette a wink. 

“Shut up Beale,” Beca grumpily said as she rolled her eyes. As she moved past the kitchen into her bathroom, she called out that she was going to shower and would only be a few minutes. 

Chloe laughed at the reaction and started putting away the condiments she had used to make their sandwiches. She placed the plates on the coffee table and poured herself and Beca a glass of water and put them with the plates and waited for the grouchy brunette to return. 

Chloe was absent mindedly scrolling through Netflix when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned her head to say something, but at the sight of Beca stepping out of that steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel, stopped her in her tracks. She couldn’t help but notice the toned and sun kissed skin of Beca’s upper arms and back, her eyes traveled down the dark red towel to the well-defined quad muscles and the shape of the girl’s calf muscles. However, as Beca turned to switch off the light in the bathroom before she headed back to the dresser, Chloe noticed a massive purple and black bruise on the side of Beca’s right thigh. “Beca!” she called, “What the hell happened to your leg?” Immediately, Chloe was off the couch headed towards the towel clad girl standing looking down at the mark. 

“That, Beale,” she said as she lifted the bottom of the towel around the area, showing Chloe that it was a much bigger mark than she initially thought, “is what happens when you spook a horse.” 

Chloe’s hands flew to her mouth as she heard the words fall from Beca’s lips. “Who did you spook?” she asked as she bent down to examine the mark. She could see the hoof print shape mark that was left on Beca’s leg. 

“Callie” Beca said as she dropped the towel down over the top of her thigh. She was embarrassed because she knew better. “I wasn’t expecting her to be in her stall and I was in a hurry to get the bridle put back up on the wall that when I went into her stall, I wasn’t paying attention and came in hot. Apparently, she wasn’t expecting me either and as I rounded the corner, I was behind her, I yelped and she bucked. I only caught one of her hoofs, but it knocked me on my ass,” she explained. “It’s fine, just hurts like a son of a bitch” she whined. 

Chloe giggled at the whine, “Well, I’m glad she didn’t break you. You are tiny after all.” She leaned down and planted a kiss to Beca’s cheek. Beca shot her a glare and Chloe just laughed. She turned to go back to the couch so that Beca could change in private. 

After the girls got done eating their lunch, they finished season 1 of Wentworth. As the credits rolled, Chloe looked at the clock, it was 5pm. “What time do you want to head out tonight?” she asked.   
Beca looked at the clock, “Um I was thinking 7pm? Will you have enough time to get ready?” 

“Yeah, should be plenty of time. I’ll head back to the house now and shower and get ready. Do you want me to come back here, meet you at the Jeep or what?” she asked as she made her way to the door. 

“It’s a date, Chlo, I’ll come pick you up” Beca said as she shuffled in her spot while a smile played on her lips. Chloe’s heart almost melted at the words and how cute Beca was being. 

“Well, okay then,” she responded “I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours” and with that shut the door behind her. 

Promptly at 7pm, Beca was standing on the porch in front of Chloe’s house. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black biker boots, and a navy blue and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and pushed up past her elbows. Her hair was parted down the middle and the bottom half was curled with loose curls flowing down around her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long breath as she reached up to ring the doorbell. She stood there and shook out her hands as she waited for the door to open. When it did, Beca could swear that the oxygen in the atmosphere vanished. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t speak, and all she could do was stand there with her mouth slightly parted and stare. Chloe was standing in front her in a pair of black skinny jeans, black heels, with a black sleeveless top that had lace spread across the top of her chest and a slightly higher neck line. Her hair was pulled up in a loose up do with wisps of curled red hair falling and framing her face. Beca could swear she has never seen anyone looking as beautiful as Chloe did right then. Chloe looked down at her outfit, “Do I look okay? This isn’t too dressy is it?” she inquired when Beca just stared. 

“Wow” Beca breathed out, “you look absolutely amazing.” 

Chloe smiled as she walked out onto the porch and closed the front door, “You don’t look too bad yourself Mitchell,” she said as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Beca’s lips.

As the girls made their way to Beca’s Jeep, Beca went ahead of Chloe so that she could open the passenger door for her. Chloe thanked her as she climbed in and watched Beca as she scooted in front of the Jeep and made her way into the driver side. “So,” Chloe turned towards Beca as the engine was brought to life, “can you tell me now where we are going?” 

As Beca backed the Jeep up to turn around and drive out of the long dirt drive, she smiled “Not just yet, I think you may figure it out when we are closer. I just want it to be a surprise.” 

Chloe huffed in fake annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, “Fine, be that way meanie.” 

Beca laughed at the adorable way Chloe was acting and the fact that the older woman stuck her tongue out at her. She didn’t want to tell her the destination just yet because she knew that the redhead would love it, she wanted to see the look on Chloe’s face when she figures it out. Stacie had mentioned it in her long list of suggestions, but the fact that she said she and Chloe had eagerly wanted to go since it opened earlier in the year, made Beca move it to the top of the list of places to look into. Once she did some research on the place, she thought it would be perfect for a first date, so she decided that they would spend the evening there. They could get dinner and listen to some live music and once they were done eating, they could move on to the second part of the night and never have to leave the building. Beca had been excited to bring Chloe here and she was hoping the redhead would enjoy herself as much as she thinks she will. 

About 20 minutes later, Beca turned the Jeep beside the railroad tracks and she heard Chloe gasp. “Are you serious?” she said excitedly, bouncing in place, “We are going to The Boxcar?! I have been dying to come here!” Beca smiled at the excitement coming from her passenger seat. 

“I know. Stacie mentioned it and after doing some research, I thought it sounded cool, so I figured why not” Beca shrugged. 

After the Jeep was parked, Beca hurried around to get Chloe’s door for her. Once they were out of the car, Beca turned to look at the bar. It was an old train depot that was converted into a restaurant/bar. There was an old box car parked beside it that visitors can go through to see a ‘museum’ of the history of Barden’s old train depot. As they walked inside, they approached the hostess stand, “I have a reservation at 7:30 for two under Mitchell” Beca informed the girl. 

The hostess grabbed two menus and started to walk the pair to their table. Beca had requested that they be put in a corner of the place so that they could see everything going on, but still have privacy. They walked past the foosball tables and the air hockey area and were seated about ten feet from the wall of skee ball machines. Beca could feel the excitement coming off of Chloe in waves. She hadn’t stopped grinning while they were walking through the place. Beca held out Chloe’s chair for her and once Chloe was seated, she made her way to her seat and started looking through the menu. She was happy to see that they had a good selection of craft beers on draft as well as more great beers in the bottle. She was even more excited that they had her favorite beer on the menu. 

The waiter came to the table and introduced himself as Donald and he asked the pair what they wanted to drink. Beca motioned for Chloe to go first, “I’ll take water and the Ballast Point Watermelon double IPA, please” she said. 

Beca’s mouth flew open in shock, “Are you serious? You like Ballast Point?” 

“Yeah, it’s a great beer to enjoy on these hot summer nights,” Chloe responded with a grin. 

Beca looked at Donald, held up two fingers and said “Make that two please. Oh, and I don’t need a glass, just the bottle is fine. Chlo, do you want a glass?” Beca asked and Chloe shook her head no.   
When he retreated to put in their orders, she looked at Chloe, still in disbelief, “Seriously, I love that brewing company and have yet to find the ones I like in the stores around here. I thought it was only something they would have on the west coast.” 

Chloe laughed, “Well, I was visiting a friend in Houston last summer and she had me try their Even Keel and I fell in love with it. While I was out there, I tried the watermelon double IPA, as well as the Grapefruit Sculpin and the Pineapple Sculpin, and they did not disappoint either. We would sit on her back porch, overlooking the lake, and drink them all afternoon and well into the evening. I like how they are smooth and leave a sweet aftertaste of the fruit flavors. Plus, the higher alcohol content means, I don’t have to pay for six beers with what I can get with three of those beers!” 

“I agree. I love that they are 7% alcohol compared to the 4-5% of the domestic beers. My favorite of them is the Grapefruit Sculpin, but have yet to find that since I left Seattle. I think this place may be my new favorite spot, since they have every single one of Ballast Point’s brews on the menu,” Beca said giddily. 

As Donald brought back the water for the pair, he asked if they wanted any appetizers or if they still needed a few minutes. 

“Chlo, do you want an appetizer,” Beca inquired as she scanned over their options. 

“Nah, I’m good. But I still need some time to decide what to order. Do you have any suggestions on what’s good here?” she asked. 

Donald gave them a rundown on his favorites from the menu and then left to get their beers. The table fell silent as both girls studied the menu for their desired meal. When Donald approached and placed both bottles of beer on the table, he inquired if they were ready to order. 

Beca, again, motioned for Chloe to go ahead, “I’ll have Emilio’s Chicken Sandwich, no tomatoes, and can I get the chicken grilled instead of fried?” Chloe inquired as she looked at Donald. “Sure thing, what side would you like with that?” Donald asked. “Umm, let me get the sweet potato fries.” 

Donald scribbled down Chloe’s order and looked towards Beca. “Um, I’ll have the Bacon Cheeseburger on Steroids, no tomatoes or onions. And I’d like the pickles to be on the side, please. And for my side, I’ll take the tater tots.” She closed up her menu and took Chloe’s and handed them to Donald. 

The pair fell into light conversation as they took in their surroundings. “Hey, do you want to go play a few games while we wait for our dinner?” Beca asked. 

Chloe looked around and noticed the arcade game of Galaga was standing not too far from their table. “Ooo, I LOVE that game!” she said as she pointed out the machine to Beca. “Let’s go play a game of that!” 

Beca stood and extended her hand, to which Chloe happily took. They walked to the machine and Beca pulled out a quarter and inserted it into the slot. She moved to the side, “There ya go, let’s see how far you can get” Beca challenged. 

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca’s cheek, “I’m the Galaga master” she winked and hit the Player 1 button to start the game. 

10 minutes later, Chloe was on level 25 and had not died yet. Beca was thoroughly impressed at her date’s skill at this game. As she glanced around to their table, she noticed that Donald was approaching with their dinner. 

Quickly, Beca snaked her arms around Chloe’s waist and whispered in her ear, “Dinner is served.” Then immediately, took her hands and grabbed the joystick and moved it into the line of falling scorpions. 

“BECA!” Chloe popped the brunette’s arm, “You killed me!” 

Beca threw her head back and laughed, “I did, because it’s time to eat.” 

Chloe huffed, “But I’m almost at the high score.” 

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek, “Well, I’m going to eat, so if you don’t want a cold chicken sandwich, you might want to join me.” She heard an ‘ugh’ as she turned around and walked away, as she did she could hear Chloe die two more times. She smiled as she sat down and saw Chloe slinking back to the table. 

“I’m sorry Chlo,” Beca said earnestly. 

“Its fine…but you now owe me a game of air hockey” Chloe sat down and examined the meal before her. 

“Deal” Beca laughed as she started to cut into her burger.

As the girls ate their dinner, Chloe noticed that a guy was setting up on the small stage in the middle of the wall opposite of them. “Looks like that guy is going to be our entertainment tonight,” she noted, “He looks familiar.” 

Beca turned to look in the direction that bright blue eyes were looking. “Yeah, I have no clue who he is” she stated as she popped a tater tot in her mouth. 

As they were finishing up their meal, they heard a male voice boom across the bar, “Hey guys, I’m Jesse and I’ll be playing for you tonight. If there is anything you want me to play, just let Mike know and he’ll get it to me. Hope you guys enjoy.” 

Chloe scrunched up her eye brows and had a look of utter confusion on her face. Beca saw the expression, “What’s that look for Chlo?” 

Chloe looked back at her date, “That’s Mr. Swanson’s boy. I haven’t seen him in a few years, just wasn’t expecting him to be the live music,” she stated. The pair sat and listened to the first few songs the boy sang. 

“He’s got a nice voice,” Beca noted. 

“Yeah, he was at Barden for a few years, singing in the male acapella group, but he left after his sophomore year and I haven’t seen him since,” Chloe informed Beca with a shrug. “Okay Mitchell,” Chloe teasingly challenged, “you owe me a game of air hockey. You ready to get your butt handed to you?” 

“Oh bring it on Beale,” Beca stood from her seat, “you have no idea who you are up against.”

After three games of air hockey, Beca hung her head in defeat. “I swear, I think you cheated Beale,” Beca said after she slid her paddle down to Chloe’s end of the table, “I have never played so horrible in my entire life.” 

“Aww,” Chloe cooed as she walked towards Beca and wrapped her pouting frame in a hug, “I told you that you were going to get your butt handed to you,” she winked as she pulled away. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Beca said as she acted like she was mad at the loss, “I want to see how you will do on Guitar Hero.” 

“You are on” Chloe cheered. 

Beca was able to win two out of the three games they played on Guitar Hero and Chloe challenged her to the best two out of three in Mario Kart. Beca was quickly finding out that Chloe Beale did not like losing. Which, Beca can’t really blame her, she didn’t like losing either. So as the night wore on, the pair had challenged each other through various games. Dance Dance Revolution, Skee ball, and Foosball. 

Each girl had won three games each and they were walking around trying to find the tie breaker game, with the winner of that game, being the ‘winner of the night’. 

They stepped out onto the outdoor patio and Beca noticed a coffee table situated between four couches and on the table was a giant Jenga tower. “Okay, final match,” Beca stated as she maneuvered Chloe towards the couch, “Best two out of three in Jenga.” 

Chloe’s smile started to turn into a grin, “I think that you are about to go down.” 

Beca scoffed, “You wish.” 

As Chloe set up the blocks, Beca went to the bar and got them another round of beers. They had been pacing themselves throughout the night so that neither one of them got unintentionally hammered. They both wanted to be able to look back and remember this evening. As Beca made it back to the table, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty that was concentrating so hard to make sure the stack of blocks was perfect. She still wasn’t sure where things were headed for her and Chloe, but she wasn’t going to think about that just yet. She still had a few weeks before she was going to have to say goodbye to the redhead, when she left to go to New York. 

When Beca walked back up to the table, Chloe turned around, “Oh good, you are back,” she smiled as Beca handed over her beer. “Thanks,” she said as she placed a kiss to Beca’s cheek, “so, Mitchell, you ready to lose?” Chloe asked playfully. 

Beca scoffed as she took a sip of her beer, “In your dreams Beale!” They moved to opposite sides of the table. “Okay, so who goes first,” Beca inquired. 

Just as she asked the question, Donald walked out onto the patio to check on the pair. “Hey Donald, do you mind helping us out with something,” Chloe asked as he approached. 

“Sure, what do you need?” he asked. 

“Pick a number between one and ten, write it on this,” Chloe handed him a napkin, “don’t tell us and we are going to each pick a number.” 

Donald took a pen out of his apron and scribbled on it, “Okay” he looked at Chloe. 

“Let’s go with seven” Chloe said and looked at Beca. 

“Ugh, you took my number,” Beca grumbled, “Umm, four.” 

Donald handed the folded napkin over to Chloe and then asked if they needed anything else.   
“No, thanks for your help,” Chloe said as she unfolded the napkin and huffed. “Ugh, you go first,” she said as she handed the napkin over to show Beca that Donald had written a five on the napkin.   
Beca took the napkin and threw her fist in the air, “Get used to me winning!”

The first two games went by fairly mundane. Each girl had won a game apiece. But the third game had both girls trying to distract the other one while they were pulling out their blocks, neither wanted to lose this game and thus lose the night. Chloe would put her hand high up on Beca’s thigh or lean over the table to make some suggestive, inappropriate comment that would make Beca’s face begin to flush.   
Beca would try to up the ante when it was Chloe’s turn. Since she had on a tank top under her shirt, she unbuttoned some buttons and would pull down her tank so that Chloe could get an eye full of cleavage. The first time Chloe saw what Beca was doing, she almost knocked over the tower. It wasn’t until Beca looked around to see if there were any other patrons paying attention to them and when she saw they were alone, she decided to play really dirty.

Chloe was pulling out a block that was in a precarious position, hoping that when Beca would go, she would knock it over. But instead, when she caught out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red, she turned her head and when she saw that Beca had pulled one side of her tank top down and had revealed her red laced bra, Chloe’s hand flinched around the block and instead of coming out straight, she tilted the block towards the ground and next thing she knew, the tower they had built came crashing down in her lap. 

Beca let out a howl of laughter and fell back onto the couch behind her as she pulled up her tank top and started to button up her shirt. 

“Oh for fucks sake Beca, that was so not fair!” Chloe cried as she moved the blocks out of her way.   
She stalked over towards Beca and Beca sunk back into the couch at the predatory look on Chloe’s face. As Chloe moved closer, Beca’s heart rate steadily increased, her mouth became dry so she chugged the remaining beer in her bottle. Once Chloe got to Beca, she used her knee to part Beca’s legs and stood in between them staring down at her date as a smirk started to form on her lips. She could see Beca visibly gulp as she moved each hand to the couch on either side of Beca’s head. Then slowly, she moved her left leg up and placed her knee beside Beca’s right hip, then did the same with her right leg. She then slowly sat down on Beca’s lap. Beca dropped the empty bottle she was holding as her hands immediately moved to Chloe’s hips, as her eyes roamed down Chloe’s body. Chloe, ever so slowly, bent down to where her face was mere inches away from Beca. “So, I guess you won the night, huh” Chloe seductively stated as her eyes darted between Beca’s eyes. 

“Uh, I guess I did,” Beca stuttered, “Do I get a prize?” Beca’s hands gripped tighter on Chloe’s hips as she tried to pull Chloe closer. 

Chloe moved to where her lips were ghosting over Beca’s, “You want a prize, huh,” Chloe purred, “Well, I don’t give prizes to cheaters.” With that, Chloe popped up off the couch and started to walk towards the doors leading inside. 

“Oh you’ve got to fucking be kidding me?” Beca cried as she threw her head back into the cushion and her hands down onto the couch. 

Chloe looked over her left shoulder and couldn’t help but laugh at the smaller girl pouting on the couch. “Nope, not kidding. C’mon Mitchell” Chloe stated as she walked through the glass doors.

Beca grumbled and stood with a jolt. “Fuck, that woman is going to be the death of me,” she mumbled as she shook her head and slowly made her way to the doors. She needed to calm herself down because what Chloe just pulled had sent every single butterfly into a chaotic frenzy and if she had been a guy, the evidence of how turned on she was would be glaring. 

As the night wore on and the arcade games they wanted to play dwindled, Beca looked at her watch, it was almost 12:30am. “Hey Chlo, you about ready to head back to the ranch,” Beca asked as a yawn escaped her lips. 

“You bored,” Chloe playfully nudged Beca’s shoulder with hers. 

“Nah, not really,” the smaller brunette said as she yawned again, “I’ve just been up since 5:45 this morning.” 

“Okay, let’s go home,” Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca and steered her towards the parking lot. “Do you want me to drive back,” Chloe asked as they approached the Jeep. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Beca said as yet another yawn left her mouth. 

Chloe took the keys out of Beca’s hand and unlocked the passenger door. Beca crawled in as Chloe walked around to the driver side. The drive back to the ranch was silent, except for the radio playing softly.

~*~*~*~*  
Chloe was pretty sure Beca fell asleep on the ride back because there was barely any movement from the brunette. When she pulled up to the barn and parked, she noticed Beca’s head leaning up against the window, arms crossed over her chest, mouth slightly parted and eyes firmly shut. She smiled at the sight and hated to wake the younger girl, so she crawled out of the driver’s side and softly shut the door. She made her way to the passenger door and slowly opened it so Beca wouldn’t topple over. Chloe then proceeded to unbuckle the sleeping girl and as she was pulling the strap from under Beca’s arms, Beca shifted and snuggled into Chloe’s neck. 

Chloe was unsure if she was going to be able to carry the smaller girl up the stairs, but she couldn’t wake Beca up because she was so adorable right now. Chloe slid her left arm behind Beca’s back and her right arm under Beca’s knees. She maneuvered the girl out of the Jeep’s door. Beca shifted further into Chloe as the older girl made her way up the stairs. When they got outside of Beca’s door, Chloe prayed that it would be unlocked, so she wiggled the handle and fortunately it opened without any problem. 

As Chloe made her way towards the bed, she elbowed the light switched by the door to the on position to give her a way to see, without making the bedroom area too bright. She gently laid Beca down on her bed and began taking her boots off. Once the shoes were discarded, she wondered if she should just leave Beca in the clothes that she was in or if she should at least pull her jeans off to make her comfortable. 

As she got up off the bed, she heard Beca mumble something. “What did you say,” Chloe whispered as she leaned towards Beca. She wasn’t sure if she was waking up or if the girl was talking in her sleep. 

“I said, you don’t have to go,” a raspy voice said a little louder as Beca slowly opened her eyes. 

“I wasn’t going anywhere, was just trying to decide if I should change you in to pajamas,” Chloe said as she sat back down on the bed. 

“Mmm comfy, lay down with me” Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. 

“Okay, let me take off my heels” Chloe said as she reached for her foot. 

Once Chloe had taken off her heels, she unwrapped Beca’s hands and stood up. She then turned on the small bedside lamp and made her way towards the living area to turn off the light. On the way back, she stopped in the bathroom so she could wash her face real quick. She wanted to brush her teeth, but since she hadn’t planned to stay over, she didn’t have her tooth brush, so she just took some toothpaste and used her finger. It wasn’t ideal, but it was all she had to work with. When she returned to the bed, she noticed Beca had discarded her jeans and button up and was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She also noticed that there was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt folded up on the left side of the bed. 

Apparently, while Chloe was in the bathroom, Beca had gotten up and changed and got her a shirt and shorts to change into as well. Chloe smiled at the gesture and quickly changed. She crawled into bed and laid on her back, she immediately felt Beca’s arm snake across her midsection as soon as she got the covers pulled up over her. She smiled as the brunette girl moved to snuggle into her side and threw her leg over Chloe’s. Once Beca stopped moving, Chloe slid her arm under the sleeping girl’s neck and held her. Chloe couldn’t think of a better way to end a perfect evening. She turned off the lamp and laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that had gone on and how the girl in her arms had given her the perfect first date. Chloe knew and she was finally admitting it to herself, she had developed pretty strong feelings for Beca and she didn’t know how she was going to be able to move to New York in two months. Chloe shook those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the sleeping girls breathing. The rhythmic patterns of Beca’s inhales and exhales eventually lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Beca woke up and immediately felt an unfamiliar weight across her stomach. She slowly blinked open her eyes and looked down at the offending appendage and then traced her eyes up the arm and to the sleeping face of one Chloe Beale. Beca smiled as she snuggled in a little closer to Chloe and kissed her forehead. She laid there content at her situation, though she wasn’t sure why Chloe was sleeping in her bed. Not that she minded one iota, that’s not it, she just doesn’t remember anything after falling asleep in the Jeep. She’s not even sure how she is actually in her bed. 

Chloe begins to stir beside her and she tilts her head back so that she can see the redhead’s face. As Chloe opens her eyes, a small smile plays across her lips. “Good morning,” a froggy voice comes from Chloe’s mouth as she buried her head into the crook of Beca’s neck.

Beca giggles, “Good morning to you too, beautiful.” She leans back in and kisses the top of Chloe’s head. “How did you sleep” Beca inquired. 

“Like a rock, to be honest,” Chloe said as she shifted further back onto the pillow so she could look at Beca’s face. “How about you” she asked as a yawn escaped her lips.

“Eh, I slept okay,” Beca said as she shrugged, “Apparently I had a space invader in my bed last night…” she trailed off as a hand lightly slapped her stomach. “Ugh, so violent” she whined. “As much as I do not mind this,” Beca said as Chloe ran her hand over the spot she just smacked, “But care to tell me why I’m getting the pleasure of waking up next to you?”

Chloe giggled, “Because you asked me to.”

“Huh, I did,” Beca mused.

“Yeah, after I carried your tiny self up here last night. I was about to leave after taking your boots off and you said I didn’t have to go and then you asked me to lay down with you,” Chloe said absentmindedly as she drew patterns on Beca’s stomach. 

“Wait…you carried me up here last night,” Beca asked as she pulled back slightly with her eye brows raised. She heard a hummed affirmation from Chloe. Beca then pondered the fact that she was talking in her sleep. She finally noticed that they were not in the same clothes that they went out in last night. 

“Umm, how did I get into these clothes,” she said as she pulled at her t-shirt’s collar, a slight nervous tone to her voice.

“Oh, don’t worry, I didn’t change you,” Chloe said, “When I went to turn off the lights, I stopped in the bathroom and apparently you got up, changed and set out a change of clothes for me as well.”

“Wow, really,” Beca stated surprised, “I don’t know that I’ve ever done that much in my sleep before. I must have been awake enough, but not enough to fully remember. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in the Jeep.” 

The pair laid in bed for a little while longer chatting about the night before and their thoughts on The Boxcar. Beca’s stomach growled and Chloe looked at the clock on the dresser. “Ugh, I guess we need to get out of bed and make something of this day,” she said as she started to withdraw herself from Beca’s arms. 

“But I don’t wanna,” Beca whined and tightened her grip around Chloe.

Chloe giggled at the childlike way Beca was acting, but Beca’s stomach growled again, “Well, your stomach is saying you need to,” Chloe poked at Beca’s side. “So let’s get up and go feed the beast,” she said as she kissed Beca’s t-shirt clad stomach then rolled over. 

“Fiiiiine,” she whined as Chloe stood up from the bed. Beca rolled over to her side, propped her head up on her hand and watched as Chloe picked up her clothes. 

Chloe turned around and noticed Beca had yet to make a move to actually get out of bed, “C’mon lazy, I’m going to head back to the house and shower and change. I’ll be back in a half an hour,” Chloe said as she made her way back to the bed. She bent down and placed her hands on the mattress in front of Beca, “You need to get up and shower as well. Please be ready when I come back. I’m starving myself,” Chloe said as she leaned over and gave Beca a kiss. 

Beca tried her best to pull the redhead back into bed with her as the kiss began to pick up momentum. “But I’d rather spend my time doing this,” Beca said as she playfully struggled with the redhead. 

“We can do more of that later, you,” Chloe said as she finally was released from Beca’s grip, “But first, shower, then food, then we can pick up this activity.” She shot Beca a wink as she turned to head towards the door. 

Beca propped herself up on her elbows and watched Chloe as she was leaving, “I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave,” she called out just as Chloe made it to the door. 

Chloe let out a belly laugh while shaking her head, “You’re cute. I’ll see you in a little while,” she said as she blew Beca a kiss and giggled when Beca flopped back down on the bed, acting as if the kiss knocked her over. She hurried out the door because she knew that if she didn’t leave right then, that all of her will power would disintegrate and she would end up back on that bed in a heated make out session. She did not mind the images that flashed in her mind at that thought. Chloe forced herself to shake those images and headed for her room to shower and get ready.

~*~*~*~*  
The pair finished up their midmorning breakfast and headed back to the ranch. It had been decided by an overly enthusiastic redhead that she would try to teach Beca how to ride. She was eager to get the younger girl out to the river with her. She didn’t know why, but the thought of sharing such a private area with Beca made her giddy and had the butterflies erupting in her belly.

Beca was, as expected, a lot less enthusiastic about the whole idea. Not the going to the river part, but the whole learning how to ride on a beast that could literally break her. It already had left its mark on her leg, after all. As the pair pulled up at the ranch, Beca’s nerves got worse. Chloe kept trying to reassure her and Beca knew that Chloe would do everything in her power to keep her safe and to not let her get hurt, but as Chloe brought Callie into the barn to put on the bridle, the saddle and everything else that went along with getting a horse ready to ride, Beca felt like she was going to be sick. 

Chloe was patient with Beca, she understood the fear of getting on a horse that was 17 hands high, especially after said horse kicked the ever loving crap out of you the day before. Chloe was finally able to get Beca comfortable on the saddle and walking around the pen while Chloe held onto Callie’s reigns. 

“Okay, I want you to try to take the reigns and use what I’ve taught you to get her to follow your command,” Chloe said as she handed the leather straps to Beca. 

Beca had a look of sheer terror on her face, but she held the reigns just as Chloe had showed her, she clicked her tongue and brought her feet towards Callie’s midsection, and moved the reigns to the left. She let out a yelp when the horse actually obeyed her command. The grin that spread across her face as she did the same exact movement but towards the right and Callie moved with her. “Hey look,” she squealed, “I’m actually doing it.”

Chloe couldn’t help but mirror the grin she saw on Beca’s face. “Yes you are, but now, let’s see if you can get her up to a canter,” she called out as Beca moved past her. 

“A what?!” Beca said as she turned the horse back towards Chloe.

“A canter, it is a controlled, three-beat gait, that is slower than a gallop, but faster than a trot,” Chloe informed the wide eyed brunette girl. “Don’t worry,” she said soothingly, “you will be fine.”

Beca opened her mouth and shut it again, unable to form words. She wasn’t sure she heard Chloe right, she actually thinks that she will be able to control this animal once it is faster than the walking they had been doing. 

Chloe saw the hesitation all over Beca’s face. “Hold on,” she said as she exited the pen, “Let me go get Tank and I can show you.”

Beca sat there as Chloe disappeared into the barn where they had already saddled Tank up. She had no clue what she was going to do if this thing bucked her off. ‘Oh god…what am I doing?’ she thought to herself. It didn’t take long before Chloe came back out of the barn with Tank. She came up beside Beca and Callie and began to show Beca things to do with the reigns and how to sit on the saddle as the horse gained speed. Chloe also informed Beca that she would be right beside her the whole time. Beca took in a deep breath and watched as Chloe took off and she noticed that the canter wasn’t that fast. So when Chloe came to a stop beside her and told her it was her turn, she did everything Chloe had instructed her to and Callie took off. Beca let out another yelp as she adjusted to the difference in speed. Chloe grinned and followed suit. The two circled the pen a few times at a canter and Chloe made sure that Beca was comfortable enough with the speed.

“Okay, I think that you have had enough for today,” Chloe stated as they brought their horses to a standstill next to each other. “Let’s put these guys back out in the pasture and put everything away,” she said as she dismounted Tank.

Beca followed suit, as she had been doing for most of the day. 

As the girls put the saddle blankets, the saddles, the bridles back in their proper places, Chloe looked over to Beca, “So, what do you want to do the rest of the afternoon? We could go swimming, I know I worked up a sweat,” she said as she watched Beca walk up and stand in front of her.

“I seem to remember being promised a continuation to what was started earlier,” Beca gripped Chloe’s hips and pulled her closer, eyes landing on the taller girl’s lips. 

“Well, now, I wouldn’t want to go against my word, now would I,” Chloe purred as she leaned down to connect their lips.

~*~*~*~*  
The week following their first date was spent much the same way as it had before the date, except now, there was tons more kissing and Chloe tended to spend the night more often too. Beca wasn’t complaining, not one bit. But this week also had the added activity of horseback riding. Mainly it was around the pen, so that Beca could get used to Callie and Callie used to Beca. Chloe didn’t want to get Beca out in the open fields until she was completely comfortable on Callie. 

“How do you feel on her,” Chloe asked as they were brushing the horses.

“Better, it really isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. My back doesn’t even hurt as much now after we are done,” Beca smiled at the redhead. The first few days, Beca thought she was crippled with the pain that shot through her back anytime she would try to stand up straight. Chloe had been working with her on correcting her posture throughout the week.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Chloe said, “Do you think you’d want to take them out this weekend?”

“Umm, well,” Beca started to say as her left hand moved to the back of her neck, “I was hoping that we could maybe go out again.”

“That would be great,” Chloe beamed at how cute Beca was being. “What were you thinking, or is it a surprise again,” Chloe playfully nudged her shoulder with the shorter girl’s.

Beca laughed, “No, not a surprise. I was reading online and saw that there is this large rock monument thing that is east of Barden. It looks pretty cool…” she got out quickly.

“Oh, you mean Stone Mountain? I love that place” she beamed.

“Ah, so you’ve been before? We can do something else if you want…” Beca started but was quickly interrupted by Chloe.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Chloe rushed out, not wanting Beca to think she was shooting down her idea. “I was just saying that I love going there. They have some great hiking trails.”

“Gotcha,” Beca said feeling somewhat relieved. “So you are okay going back,” she inquired.

“Yeah, actually it’s been a few years since I’ve been,” Chloe stated, but didn’t elaborate why. Chloe didn’t see a reason to bring Tom into any conversation since they had been broken up for three years now. 

“I saw that there are a bunch of neat places around there that we could explore. I was hoping that we could make a day out of it,” Beca said as she grabbed Chloe’s hand and started them towards her place.

“I couldn’t think of any better way to spend the day,” Chloe leaned down to plant a kiss on Beca’s cheek.

~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, the pair woke up bright and early so they could get to Stone Mountain before it got too hot. It was the end of July after all, and the heat in Georgia during that time of the year can become unbearable. Beca wasn’t sure how she hadn’t melted yet this summer. She never did understand when Luke would tell her that there were days that walking outside was like walking into a steaming hot wet blanket in the mornings. But today, today Beca fully understood what he was referring to. They stepped outside around 8am and Beca’s breath was literally taken away, it was so humid and oppressively hot. She was glad that they had decided to go early. Hopefully the humidity wouldn’t get worse as the sun rose high in the air.

“Holy shit it’s hot,” Beca whined as they got into the Jeep. She looked at Chloe, as if she is pleading with her to do something about it.

“It is, but I guess having lived here my whole life, I’ve grown gills,” Chloe joked. “But seriously, if it gets any worse, we will find something inside to do while we are out there. OR,” she bounced in her seat as an idea hit her, “we could go through the Geyser Towers.”

“That sounds interesting, what is it?” Beca asked, interest peaked.

“It is a playground…” Chloe began as a groan from Beca cut her off, “No, listen to me. It has a large fountain at the entrance, so we can either climb through the course or go through and get wet.”

“Okay, well in this heat, it may be worth looking like creepers in a playground to get wet,” Beca said and immediately when the words fell from her lips, she glanced at Chloe and hoped that she wouldn’t take that the wrong way. She internally sighed when Chloe didn’t seem to be phased by what she said.

“Well, if you don’t want to do that, then we can go to Crossroads and see what is playing at the 4D movie theater.” Chloe stated with a shoulder shrug.

“I like both of those ideas,” Beca said as she reached over and grabbed Chloe’s hand, “I don’t really care what we do, I’m just glad to be with you.” She brought the hand up to her lips and softly kissed it.  
“You are smooth Mitchell,” Chloe said playfully.

The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence. Chloe would quietly hum along to the songs that came on the radio between their brief conversations. Beca wasn’t sure why she felt so comfortable in silence with Chloe. Usually silence would be deafening to her, but she was learning that almost everything she had been used to, was substantially different around the beautiful redhead sitting in her passenger seat.  
When the pair got to the gravel lot, they parked and decided that since it was still coolish, they would go ahead and hit the Walk Up Trail, so they could go to the top of Stone Mountain. They started up the 1.3 mile trail and about 25 minutes into the hike, Beca abruptly stopped.

“Oh holy shit, Beale,” Beca complained, “you didn’t tell me this trail was like going straight up.” Beca bent over and put her hands on her knees, dropping her head to look at her feet. 

Chloe laughed, “I didn’t say anything because I knew you’d do that,” she pointed her finger at Beca and moved it around in a circle at her face. “It really isn’t that bad, plus, we are over half way there...you’ll live,” Chloe said as she made her way over to the slumped over girl. “Plus, we can take the Skyride back down.”

“SKYRIDE,” Beca shrieked, “there was a way up here that didn’t require me basically scaling the side of a mountain?!”

Chloe doubled over with laughter, “Beca dear, you were the one that picked this date, you were the one that suggested we hike to the top of the mountain,” Chloe said as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Ugh, yeah, but I didn’t know about the Skyride!” she stomped her foot and whined.

“Come on cutie, let’s get to the top before it gets any hotter,” Chloe said as she grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her towards her. 

Beca grumbled but followed along without a word. It took the pair another 20 minutes to make it to the top. Once the girls were up there, Beca was shocked at the fact that it was so breezy up there.

“Oh, this breeze feels amazing” she exclaimed. “Why is it so breezy up here and not down there,” she pointed down to the grassy area in front of the mountain.

“Probably because we are almost 1,700 feet above them,” Chloe giggled as she shook her head at Beca. The younger girl had moved her arms out like a T, head tilted up towards the sky, and was letting the breeze flow all around her. “You aren’t going to shout, ‘I’m king of the world’ are you?”

“Shut up Beale,” Beca said as she flipped the redhead off. She couldn’t help that this breeze felt so good. Once she had cooled off, Beca tilted her head up so that she could look out in front of her. “Oh holy shit…” she said in amazement, “This is beautiful.”

Chloe hummed in agreement and smiled when she felt Beca’s right hand slip into her left. She glanced over at the shorter girl and said “Absolutely beautiful” without looking out into the horizon. Before Beca could turn her head, Chloe moved to place a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. 

Beca turned to face the redhead and pulled her hand closer to her and wrapped it around her back. She placed her left hand on Chloe’s hip and guided the taller girl closer to her. She didn’t care where they were, all she knew was that she needed to kiss her. So, she did. She started the kiss out slowly but it didn’t take long for Chloe to tilt her head and swipe her tongue across Beca’s bottom lip. Beca didn’t hesitate to grant her access and let the kiss deepen. After a few minutes, oxygen began to be a problem so Beca pulled away, just far enough to allow Chloe to place her forehead on hers. “You, my dear, are the beautiful one,” Beca said earnestly. 

Chloe pecked Beca’s lips and then was about to argue with Beca when Beca’s head turned to look out over the horizon. So Chloe just looked out and enjoyed the peace and quiet as they stood there in each other’s embrace. “Do you want to sit,” she asked as she motioned to a flat spot near the edge.

“Sure,” Beca said breathlessly.

The pair sat atop of the mountain until the sun rose high in the sky. Neither were in a hurry to move from the spot. The conversation was light and plentiful between them. Nothing seemed forced or fake. They simply were just enjoying their time together. Beca eventually laid back on the rock and Chloe snuggled into her side, using Beca’s shoulder as a pillow. They laid there for what seemed like forever. They watched the clouds roll by and continued their conversation flow. They talked about anything and everything. Whatever popped in their mind. Beca was recounting a story from high school, when she realized that Chloe hadn’t moved or responded in a little while. Beca moved her head towards the side, in hopes of being able to see Chloe’s face. She succeeded and realized that the redhead had fallen asleep. Beca let out a light chuckle and placed a kiss on the top of red locks. She was content to lay there with the sleeping beauty in her arms for as long as she could.

Eventually, Beca’s stomach growled. The rumble caused Chloe to stir. As she realized where she was, and that she actually fell asleep on a date, Chloe shot up, “Oh my GOD Beca!” she all but screamed, “I can’t believe I fell asleep on our date.” Chloe buried her face in her hands.

Beca chuckled again, “It’s okay. Hey...look at me,” Beca said warmly as she moved to sit in front of Chloe and remove her hands from her face. “It’s completely fine, I actually enjoyed just being able to hold you,” she said honestly. 

Chloe blushed at those words. She leaned in and gave Beca a sweet kiss. “You are the sweetest person I know,” she cooed.

They sat there a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, until Beca’s stomach started to growl again. The girls laughed and decided that heading back down the mountain would probably be their best bet. They took the Skyride down and were able to get a great view of the carving on the face of the rock as they descended.

Once they were back on the ground, they decided to head to Crossroads to grab a bite to eat at one of the restaurants. After they finished lunch, they wandered around the recreation of an 1872 southern town and watched some glass blowing and candy making. Of course, Beca bought Chloe a glass blown Christmas ornament that had a sloth painted on it. She had made fun of the redhead when she all but freaked out when she saw the ornament. Chloe then explained how her family had taken a trip to Tampa and went to Busch Gardens while down there and she was able to hold a sloth. Beca thought the redhead was too cute so she couldn’t deny her the ornament. 

After a few hours of walking around and taking in the sights, they decided that they were ready to head out. As they were walking to the Jeep, Beca looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:19pm, “Hey Chloe, are you hungry,” she asked.

“I’m not starving, but I could eat,” Chloe answered as they reached the Jeep. Beca opened the passenger door for her and she watched Beca jog around the front and slid into the driver side seat. 

“Well, what do you think about either going to the diner or to The Boxcar to grab a beer,” Beca asked as she brought the engine to life. 

“Umm, let’s go to the diner, I think Stacie is working and I haven’t seen her in a few weeks,” Chloe said as she pulled out her phone, “I’ll text her to make sure. If she isn’t, we can go to The Boxcar.”

A few silent minutes passed before Chloe put her phone away, “Okay, she’s working, so let’s head to the diner.” 

Once the pair got to the diner, they were immediately engulfed by the leggy brunette. “I swear, you two basically have become hermits since you started dating,” she teased. “I’m surprised you got this one,” she said as she motioned towards Beca, “out of the bedroom.”

“What!? Dude, no…” Beca protested, “No, we haven’t...no dude!” 

Stacie and Chloe let out a howl of laughter at the smaller girl’s adamentness. “Stace, be nice,” Chloe said between laughter, “she is still getting used to your perverse sense of humor.” She popped the tall brunette on the arm. As they moved to a booth near the back of the diner. 

“Okay, okay…” Stacie conceded. “What would you ladies like tonight?” Stacie inquired as they settled into the booth. 

“The usual for me,” Beca spoke up.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Chloe responded, still trying to calm down after Stacie sufficiently embarrassed her date. 

The trio spent the next few hours catching up and discussing the day at Stone Mountain. After a while, Chloe noticed that Beca had become quiet and was just watching her and Stacie interacting. When Stacie went to wait on a table that had just walked in the door, Chloe got up out of her seat and moved to sit beside Beca.

“Hey, you’ve gotten quiet. Everything okay,” Chloe asked as she slipped her hand into Beca’s. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m just taking it all in,” Beca said with a smile. She was actually thinking about where she sees this, whatever this is, between her and Chloe going. She doesn’t want to say she’s falling in love with the redhead, because, well she just can’t. She isn’t sticking around after this first year, and Chloe is going to New York. There is no way this could work out. But, she didn’t want to waste the time they had together either. “Hey, what do you say we take the horses out tomorrow and ride down to the river,” Beca asked as she squeezed the redhead’s soft hands. 

“Are you sure,” Chloe asked as she raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

“Yeah, I want to see this place,” Beca said and then hesitantly added “Plus, I think that song I’ve been working on is finally finished and I want to play it for you.”

“Oh, really,” Chloe began to get excited at the prospects of hearing Beca sing, “Then let’s head out there tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm...yeah...things get a little mature in this chapter...you've been warned
> 
> And as always...I don't own any of the characters or anything Pitch Perfect related...but any and all mistakes are mine

Chloe had decided that since she had been spending a lot of time over at Beca’s that she would spend the evening, after they got back from Stone Mountain, hanging out with her father. That gave Beca plenty of time to make sure her song was completely and utterly perfect for the redhead. After playing through it a few times, tweaking notes here and there, she called Stacie on Facetime.

“Hey Stace! How are you feeling?” Beca inquired as a laugh began to bubble in her throat.

“Ugh, I’m fine. I swear though, I’ve NEVER done something like that before.” Stacie said as she shook her head.

Beca let out the laugh she was trying to suppress. She still wasn’t sure how Stacie had done it, but last night while she and Chloe were in the diner, she somehow managed to ungracefully fall while walking past the pair as she headed towards the back. Beca couldn’t help but replay the image of Stacie’s long arms and legs waving around in the air as she tumbled backwards. It literally was as ungraceful as an elephant on ice. 

“B, don’t laugh. It’s your fault I fell!” Stacie said exacerbated. 

“MY fault?!” Beca screeched. “How the fuck is it my fault, dude?” She was trying her best to push the laughter back down.

“YOU where the one that spilled your beer behind the counter,” Stacie said as she moved her pointer finger in a circle at the screen, “you know those rubber mats back there get slick when they’re wet!”

“Nuh uh,” Beca defended, “Chloe was the one that scared me as I was reaching for the bottle, when she came back from the bathroom, and caused it to tip over. I’m blaming that on Chloe. So therefore,” Beca reasoned, “Chloe is the one to blame for your fall.” She huffed as she fell back into the couch cushions. 

Stacie rolled her eyes at the younger girl and shook her head. “Fine, blame her for that. But I’m still blaming you for her falling asleep on your date!” She let out a belly laugh as she again shook her head at the look of pure shock that spread across Beca’s face.

“Shut up dude, or I’ll hang up and not let you hear the song again before I play it for Chloe.” Beca said sternly into the phone. 

Stacie immediately sobered up, “It sounded fine the last time you played it for me, did you change it?” She inquired.

“Just a few tweaks here and there and I did change a little of the melody in the chorus. I was hoping you’d tell me how it sounds now compared to how it did the other week.” Beca stated nervously.

“B, that song was perfect the way you had it. I’m sure any changes you made will only make it better.” Stacie genuinely said. “Anyways let’s hear it,” she commanded.

Beca propped her phone up on the coffee table, picked up her guitar and started to play the song for Stacie. She would glance up occasionally to look at the older brunette to see if she could gauge her reaction, but Stacie just sat there with a look of concentration on her face. Beca couldn’t tell if she liked it or hated it. Once Beca finished the song, she placed the guitar on the couch and picked up her phone.

“So?” She asked as she settled back into the couch.

“B,” Stacie said as she let out a long sigh, “I really don’t know how to say this…” she paused and tapped her pointer finger on her lips. Beca started to get worried and was about to speak when she saw Stacie’s eyes widen and a grin made its way across her face. “But you made that song even more beautiful!” She squealed. “I really didn’t think it was possible, but yeah, it’s even better than before!”

Beca released the breath she was holding, “Geez Stacie, can you not give a girl a heart attack next time!” She shook her head at the laughing brunette on the other end of the phone. 

The pair continued their conversation for another half hour or so before Stacie said she needed to get some sleep since she had to open the diner in the morning. Beca thanked her for her help and once they hung up, Beca decided that she would try to get some sleep too.

~*~*~*~*

Chloe knew that she didn’t need to be up at 7:30am, but she just couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t sure why she was so excited about today, but she was and it kept her from falling back asleep. After laying and looking at the window for a good 15 minutes, Chloe got up and walked towards it. She looked out towards the barn, knowing good and well that Beca was not awake yet. The weekends are the times that Beca likes to sleep in and Chloe loves that, especially when she is in Beca’s arms as she wakes up. Chloe sighs contently and decides that she needs a cup of coffee, so she tears herself away from the window and makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She pads over to the Keurig and puts in her favorite Breakfast Blend and waits for the machine to brew the cup. 

As Chloe sits at the table sipping on her coffee and flipping through the paper, she is startled out of her thoughts by her father’s voice breaking the silence.

“Ah, good morning honey!” Colton said as he walked towards the refrigerator. “I didn’t expect you to be up so early, it’s Sunday.”

“Me either,” Chloe sighed, “but I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Excited about your day?” He asked pouring a glass of orange juice. He moved to sit across from his daughter as Chloe nodded, but her face told him a different story. “What’s the matter then?” He said as he studied his daughter.

“I don’t know what to do daddy,” Chloe said honestly as she stared at her cup of coffee, “I mean, I really like Beca, but I’m leaving the beginning of September for New York and she’s going to Barden for a year then heading to LA. I don’t know if things will go anywhere and I’m afraid that I could potentially get my heart broken by her.”

Colton took his daughter’s smaller hand into his, “Honey, you never know what the future holds, nothing in life is ever guaranteed. You said you like her, correct?” Chloe looked up and nodded in agreement. “Well, I suggest that you just enjoy what time you have with her now. Don’t think about the future and focus on today.” He squeezed his daughter’s hand, “And it may not be a bad idea to talk to her, see where her head is. She could be feeling the same way you are and isn’t sure how to bring it up.”

Chloe sighed, “Yeah, you are probably right daddy.”

Colton chuckled, “I’m your father, I’m always right.” He shot a wink at his daughter as she rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks daddy,” Chloe said earnestly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” Colton responded then finished the last of his juice and moved to place his glass in the sink. “I’m going to head into town for a while. Don’t overthink things, just say and do what feels right in the moment.” He walked over to his daughter and bent down and kissed the top of her head.   
After her father left, Chloe glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9am, she decided that it was time to see if the tiny brunette was awake. She scribbled out a note for her dad, letting him know that they were heading to the river and that they would, hopefully, be back before dark.

Chloe went back upstairs and changed into her blue and white chevron bikini, her black riding pants, and a dark blue tank top and grabbed a blanket out of her closet so that they would have something to sit on once they got done riding. 

Chloe made her way up the steps to Beca’s loft and silently prayed that the door would be unlocked. Again, her prayers were answered and she was able to get into brunette’s place without any trouble. Before fully entering, she peaked her head around the door and realized that the younger girl was still asleep. So, she quietly stepped inside and shut the door, then placed the blanket on the back of the couch and slipped off her shoes. 

She tiptoed towards the sleeping form and giggled to herself when she noticed that Beca was face first in the pillow with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish stretching for each corner of the bed. It was taking every ounce of self-control for Chloe to not jump on the bed and scare Beca, instead she decided that she would slip into bed and snuggle up next to the girl. Once she moved Beca’s left arm out of the way and back down to her side, Chloe scooted closer. When she got as close as she could, Chloe moved to wrap her arm around the brunette’s back, but Beca shifted and Chloe went completely still, hoping that she didn’t wake the girl. She let out the breath she was holding when all Beca did was turn her face towards Chloe and bring her arms and legs back towards the middle of the bed. 

Chloe gently reached out and moved a lock of chocolate hair off of Beca’s face and tucked it behind her ear. She couldn’t help herself, so she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. 

Chloe froze again when she heard a faint “Mmm” coming from Beca. She just laid there, looking at the sleeping brunette, getting lost in the beauty that was in front of her. 

“You do realize that it is uber creepy to stare at someone while they’re asleep?” A husky voice said as an arm slid around Chloe’s waist. A smile started to turn up on Beca’s face as she slowly started opening her eyes. Immediately they locked in on the baby blues of the girl she was just dreaming about. 

“But you are so cute when you sleep,” Chloe said as she leaned in and kissed Beca’s forehead, “Besides, I’ve woken up plenty of times to you just staring at me.”

“Can you blame me?” Beca said scooting a little closer, “I mean, have you seen you?!” 

Those words brought a grin that could rival the sun to Chloe’s face and though there wasn’t much room left, she moved even closer to the smaller girl. “You, Mitchell, are way too smooth for having just woken up.” Chloe said as she leaned in and captured Beca’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Beca rolled Chloe to her back as the kiss deepened. She was partially lying on top of Chloe and when a quiet moan slipped out of Chloe, Beca used the opportunity to slip her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. The make out session was over far too quickly for Beca’s liking and when Chloe pulled away, Beca studied Chloe’s face. 

“Everything okay?” Beca asked when she noticed a slight difference in the redhead’s demeanor, as she lay below her. 

“Yeah, no, everything is fine,” Chloe said as she watched her finger run along Beca’s jawline. “I just didn’t think I’d be able to stop if we kept on for much longer,” she admitted shyly, “and there are some things we probably should discuss before that thought is entertained.” She looked away from her finger and into those stormy blue eyes. 

“You are probably right,” Beca said as she rolled off of Chloe, but not completely away. She propped her head up in her right hand and ran her left hand over Chloe’s taut stomach. “I was hoping we’d be able to talk today too, I was actually going to bring it up while we are down at the river.”

Chloe let out the breath that she was holding and smiled, she didn’t know how Beca was going to react to basically hearing ‘we need to talk’, but Chloe was thankful it wasn’t as bad as what she had played out in her head. 

“Well, Mitchell, what do ya say we get this day started?” Chloe asked as she placed a chaste kiss on Beca’s cheek and moved to exit the bed. 

Beca was quick, though, and was able to grab the redhead’s wrist before she made it completely out of bed. “One more, first,” Beca said pulling Chloe down to give her another full kiss. “Okay, now, my day can start,” she said as she winked at the girl lying at an awkward angle on the bed. She released Chloe’s wrist and Beca threw herself back down onto her pillow and groaned as Chloe shook her head and made her way off of the bed.

“C’mon lazy…we are burnin’ daylight!” Chloe called walking towards the kitchen, “I’ll get coffee going, you go shower.” She looked at the clock hanging in the living room, “I’d like to leave between 10:00 and 10:30.”

Beca stood from the bed and stretched, letting out a tiny squeal at the end, as she reached her arms high above her head, “What are we doing for lunch?” She inquired as she finished her stretch.

“I’ve got stuff in the fridge at the house and a carrier to put it in that Tank will carry, we just need to swing by the house and get it before we go.” Chloe said as she prepared the coffee. “I figured while you were in the shower, I’d go down and get Tank and Callie and put them in their stalls. Then when you’re done, we can get them saddled and I’ll grab our lunch and we can head out.” She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Beca was standing in front of the bathroom door listening. “Is that okay with you?” She asked when Beca didn’t make any move.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Beca said as she shook her head, “I won’t take long in here.” She hiked her thumb towards the bathroom.

“OH,” Chloe piped up as Beca was about to shut the door, “wear your bathing suit under your clothes. I figure, if it gets too hot, we can always swim in the river.” She gave Beca a grin that reached past her eyes, as the tiny brunette stuck her head out of the bathroom door and threw her hand up in salute at the suggestion.

“Sounds good! See you in a few,” Beca stated retreating back into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*

After Chloe brought both horses into their stalls, she started working on getting Tank saddled up and figured if she got done before Beca arrived, she would prepare Callie as well. This way, when Beca came down, she could just run and get the towels and picnic items and put them on the horses so they could get started on their journey. 

Chloe had finished getting Tank ready and was moving into Callie’s stall when she saw Beca walking into the barn making her breath hitch, Beca had come down wearing the pair of black riding pants that Chloe had given her and a bikini top. Beca was holding her button up in her hand and she was searching around her waist for something. 

“Did you lose something?” Chloe questioned amused. 

“Huh, what?” Beca’s head popped up, “Oh, umm no, I was just trying to see if I looked really weird with my board shorts under these pants. It feels weird.” She said as she slipped the button up around her shoulders. 

Chloe gave Beca another once over and hummed in approval, “Nope, you look really hot actually.” Chloe shot a wink at the brunette as she buttoned her shirt. Beca shook her head and started towards Callie’s stall. 

“Did you get Tank ready?” She asked as the girls made their way to the waiting horse. 

“Yeah, I did, I was just about to start on Callie.” Chloe said as she reached for the riding blanket. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Beca said taking the blanket from Chloe, “I’ll get her ready. Why don’t you go back to the house and get everything else? I propped my guitar by the barn entrance, so I can grab that as we walk the horses out to finish loading the stuff on them.” 

Chloe smiled at the fact that Beca is bringing her guitar, leaning down she gave the girl a short peck on the cheek, “Sounds good. I’ll be back in 10,” she said as she turned to head towards the house.

Beca made quick work of putting everything on Callie and as she was walking both horses out of the barn, she saw Chloe making her way down the steps of the back deck. Beca wrapped the reigns around the post at the gate to the pasture and walked over to help Chloe carry everything that needed to be put on the horses.

“Thanks.” Chloe said as she unloaded the bag with the towels into Beca’s waiting arms.

“No problem. I brought the blanket you left on the couch down with me,” Beca stated gesturing with her elbow to the now neatly rolled blanket that was tied behind Callie’s saddle.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that!” Chloe stated as she smiled at Beca.

The pair worked silently to get the remaining items attached to the horses so they could start their trek down to the river. Chloe had told Beca that if they walked the whole time, it would take about an hour to get there, but if they alternated between a canter in the open fields and walking through the trails in the woods, they could get there in half the time. Beca agreed and they took off. 

Beca was finally getting the hang of riding a horse and was beginning to actually enjoy it. She also loved looking over at Chloe and seeing a peaceful relaxed smile on her face as the wind whipped through her hair as they moved steadily through the fields and woods. 

After about half an hour, Chloe slowed to a halt and Beca followed suit as they came to the edge of the woods. Beca was in awe at the beauty that lay before her, she had never seen such a picturesque scene before, it was like looking at a postcard. In front of her was a river that had to be half a football field wide, but beyond it was rolling hills and meadows as far as her eyes could see. 

“Whoa,” Beca breathed out as she dismounted Callie. She had no idea places like this existed, especially not just outside of Barden city limits.

“Yeah, it is pretty spectacular, huh?” Chloe stated as she dismounted Tank. 

The girls walked the horses to the river so that they could drink and then wrapped their reigns around the shaded post that seemed to have been built just for when Chloe came down here with Tank. Beca moved to get the blanket and guitar that were strapped to Callie while Chloe got the picnic items and towel bag off of Tank. 

As Beca laid out the blanket, Chloe put the towel bag off to the side and set the picnic items down on the corner of the blanket. Beca got her guitar and took it out of the case and placed it on the blanket as well. When the girls got settled, Chloe watched as Beca took in the scene around her.

Looking down at her watch, Chloe noticed it was almost 11:15. “Are you hungry?” she asked, knowing that they hadn’t really had breakfast. Even though she could argue that coffee is breakfast, they hadn’t had any actual food yet today. 

“A little but not too bad, why, are you?” Beca turned to look at Chloe. She froze for a moment, breath catching in her throat, she knew Chloe was beautiful, she had seen her in many different scenarios, but this Chloe, there was something different about this Chloe. She seemed more relaxed and at peace. 

“Not really,” Chloe said as she moved to position herself to where she was sitting beside Beca. She rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and let out a content sigh. Beca leaned her head on top of Chloe’s and sat in comfortable silence watching the river flow past them.

~*~*~*~*

After the pair had eaten their lunches, Chloe decided to show Beca around the area. They were in complete solitude and Chloe thought that here would be a good place for them to have ‘the talk’, so that she could wrap her mind around what was going on between them. As they were walking hand in hand back to the blanket, she spoke up.

“So, umm, I, ummm,” Chloe said as she tried to figure out the best way to bring the topic up, “I think we need to talk.” She speedily got out, throwing caution to the wind.

Beca turned towards the redhead, eyebrow raised. “Umm, okay?” she said, slightly confused. As far as she knew, everything was going well, Chloe had mentioned wanting to talk earlier in the morning, but she was slightly taken aback at the way Chloe was acting right now. 

“Why don’t we sit down, because, from past experience, no good conversation starts with ‘I think we need to talk’,” Beca motioned towards the blanket and averted her gaze from the redhead. 

“No, no, this isn’t a bad talk.” Chloe tried to ease the brunette’s mind, “I’ve just been thinking and I wanted to see where your head is, that’s all.”

“Oh, umm okay,” Beca said uneasily as she sat down on the blanket, “Do you want to talk about this morning or…”

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded her head; she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous about this. “So, basically, these past few months have been absolutely fantastic.” She started as she sat down and faced Beca. Taking the smaller girl’s hands she held them gently.

“Yeah, they have been.” Beca agreed.

“I just, I know that it isn’t going to be long before you head to Barden for your freshman year and I head up to New York to start my job.” Chloe said cautiously. “I like you Beca and I like what we have going,” her voice started to shake, “I just don’t know where we’re headed.” Chloe diverted her gaze from Beca and stared down at their intertwined hands as she played with Beca’s fingers. 

“Hey,” Beca said softly, “look at me. I like you too Chloe. I like you a lot, actually.” She smiled as the redhead’s bright blue eyes met her’s again. “I’ve seriously been trying to not think about us being separated every day.” Beca gently squeezed Chloe’s hands.

Chloe couldn’t help but return Beca’s smile, Beca had said she liked her too and didn’t want to be separated. That was a good thing. 

“But,” Beca continued, “I know that it’s going to happen and that time is rapidly approaching us. I’ve just been trying to enjoy us and the time we have together and not focus on when that is going to happen.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Chloe said, “But I guess what’s been buggin’ me lately is what will happen to us when we go our separate ways? I mean, you have your heart set on LA and I’ve got the opportunity of a lifetime in New York.”

Beca took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I don’t know Chlo. Nothing in life is ever guaranteed and I hope you know that I’d never ask you to give up what you have worked so hard for. Just like we both know the best opportunity for me to make my dreams come true is in LA. But, what I am certain about is that you’re one of the most amazing, beautiful and talented creatures I’ve ever had the pleasure of getting to know. You have given me so much happiness in such a short period of time and I don’t want to lose that.”

Beca was laying her heart on the line, and Chloe knew that the younger girl had been hurt and was leery of letting someone in again. Chloe didn’t want Beca to think that this is all one sided either.

“Beca, you’ve given me the same thing. I honestly, have never felt this way about anyone before and I don’t want to lose that either.” She said as she scooted closer and placed a searing, yet gentle, kiss to Beca’s lips. “How about this,” Chloe said as she rested her forehead on Beca’s, “we just focus on the present, enjoy each other while we’re together, and then we can tackle where to go from here once we’re at that point?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me.” Beca said as she reconnected their lips. 

They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. They both were pouring every ounce of emotion they had into that kiss and eventually Beca started to slow the kiss down and brought it to a soft conclusion. 

“I want to play something for you,” Beca said as she pecked Chloe’s lips and tried to slow her breathing. 

“I was going to play it for you when I asked you out on our first date, but I decided that it wasn’t the right time. I wanted to wait for a special moment so you would know how I feel.” She said as she moved to pick up her guitar. 

As she settled the instrument in her lap, she strummed a few chords to make sure it was still in tune and good to go. “Okay, so,” Beca huffed as she looked up from the guitar to Chloe’s face, “I’ve never been good with getting out my feelings without using music to do it.” 

Chloe giggled at the not so new revelation. 

“Shut it Beale,” Beca said playfully as she stuck her tongue out at the redhead. “A few weeks ago when you left to go to New York, I’d had a melody playing around in my head for a little while, but after you kissed me in the airport, the words just seemed to flow. Soooo, I wrote you a song.” 

Chloe gasped, she wasn’t sure she had heard Beca right. “You…you wrote me a song?” she asked in utter disbelief. 

Beca continued to strum the guitar and nodded her head. “I did and I want to play it for you now, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is okay, Beca,” Chloe said as she continued to watch the brunette play.

“Okay,” was all Beca said as she started in on the opening of the song. She cleared her throat and began singing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

Beca looked up from the guitar and began the chorus as she looked into Chloe’s eyes. She hoped the older girl could see just how much she means every single word she was singing. 

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing   
Just the way you are

Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day,

Beca smiled as she sang to Chloe, noticing that the bright blue eyes staring at her had started to gloss over. She threw a wink at the girl and continued on. 

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are 

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are 

Beca didn’t have time to process anything before she was forcefully pushed onto her back by a crying redhead. Chloe buried her head into Beca’s neck as Beca tried to sit them up and remove the guitar from in between them. Once the offending instrument was safely away, Beca moved Chloe so she could sit in her lap. She gently stroked the red mane and began to laugh.

“So, I guess that means you liked it huh?” Beca said between laughs.

“Oh my God Beca,” Chloe practically screamed, “No one has ever done anything like that for me before.” She peppered Beca’s face with kisses. 

“Well, you deserve it and so much more, Chlo,” Beca said sincerely.

Chloe looked into Beca’s stormy blue eyes and every last strand of self-control she had in that moment, went flying into the river. She knew this girl was the one, the one that she could be fully vulnerable with and that she would keep her safe, because in Beca’s arms, Chloe was safe. She’d never felt this way with any prior boyfriends or girlfriends, she never felt like she was the sole focus of the other person.   
Chloe never felt cared for and dare she say it, loved? But with Beca, she felt all of those things. Chloe knew that love was not where they were at and honestly, she did not know if it would ever get there due to their impending departure from each another. However, what she did know was that this was the closest to love she has ever felt and she was going to embrace it. 

Chloe didn’t say a word, she just placed her hands on the sides of Beca’s face and captured her lips with her own. She silently started a dance by sweeping her tongue across Beca’s bottom lip and when Beca granted her access, she began exploring the brunette’s wanting mouth. Shifting from Beca’s lap, she moved to her knees and straddled the younger girl’s hips as she moved her right hand from Beca face. 

Chloe then started leaning into Beca so that she would lay back. Once Beca was sprawled out on the blanket on her back, Chloe broke the kiss and let her hands trace down Beca’s throat and stop just above her breasts. 

“Is this okay?” Chloe asked tentatively.

“Yyyeah,” Beca stuttered. Removing her hands from Chloe’s hips, Beca gently grabbed her hands. “But Chlo, this doesn’t have to happen right now,” Beca said, “that wasn’t why I sang you the song.”

“I know, but I want this. I want you.” Chloe said as she pried her hands from Beca’s grasp, leaned towards Beca and placed them on each side of her head. “I think I’m ready to take this step,” she paused, “with you.” She said in a whisper as she reconnected their lips. 

Beca pulled away slightly, “You think?” she quirked an eyebrow and playfully said. “I want you to be 100% sure because this…is a big deal.” Beca looked back and forth into Chloe’s eyes trying to see any hint of hesitation. 

Beca knew that Chloe had never had sex before, so she was going to try her best to make sure that every move she made, Chloe was comfortable. So, being the one with more experience Beca decided to take the lead and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and rolled them over.

Beca brought her hands up to Chloe’s cheeks and held her head in her hands as she slowly rubbed her thumb up and down Chloe’s cheek as they kissed. Chloe moaned into the kiss and swiftly placed her hands tight around Beca’s neck and pulled her in closer. Beca took this as a sign that she should keep going and she ran her tongue along Chloe’s lower lip asking for entrance and was quickly granted access.  
Chloe was surprised by the heat behind the kiss, but was not going to start complaining. The rhythm they were setting was slow and steady, yet hot and passionate. It was like Beca was trying to tell her something by putting all of her emotions into that kiss. Chloe ran her hands up Beca’s neck and moved her hands to mirror Beca’s hand placement. When air was finally needed, Chloe pulled away and let out a breathy “wow” as she rested her forehead on Beca’s. 

As Beca opened her eyes, all she could do was stare at those bright blue eyes and try to read Chloe’s reaction. She shyly smiled and Chloe couldn’t help but peck her lips again at just how adorable Beca was being.

“I was trying to take your breath away and it seems you stole mine.” Beca said as she moved her hands down Chloe’s jawline to her throat. She could feel Chloe swallow in anticipation to where Beca’s hand was about to go.

“What can I say,” Chloe responded still breathing heavy, “kissing you is my new favorite thing to do. I can’t help I’m good at it.” 

She then winked and Beca just shook her head, eyes never leaving the finger that made its way from her throat, over her collarbone and is now running up the arm that is still holding her face. Taking Chloe’s hand off her cheek, Beca intertwined their fingers. 

“You aren’t just good at it,” Beca said as she kissed the back of Chloe’s hand, “you’re phenomenal at it.” 

Chloe giggled at the words and leaned up for another kiss. Chloe’s confidence was building with every passing second and she knew that it was time, time to take their relationship to the next level. 

Beca released Chloe’s hand and began to stand; she reached for Chloe, in a silent request for her to follow. Once both girls were standing, Beca grabbed Chloe’s hips and pressed their bodies and lips together so tight that no molecule of air was able to pass through. 

Chloe’s hands found their way to the back of Beca’s head, grasping at brown locks, grounding herself because she felt like she was going to float away. Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked into Chloe’s eyes, silently looking for approval as she started playing with the hem of Chloe’s tank top. 

With a quick nod Chloe removed her hands from Beca’s hair and slowly lifted them above her head as Beca started moving the tank top upwards, while never breaking eye contact with Chloe. Beca wants Chloe to know how much she cares about her, that she adores everything that makes up Chloe Beale, inside and out, and that today, today was going to be about showing Chloe just how much. Beca was going to worship every inch of Chloe’s body and she was going to take her time.

As Beca gets the tank top off, she held Chloe’s wrists still above her head with one hand and tossed the shirt off to the side. Once the shirt was discarded, Beca moved her hand back to Chloe’s, and started tracing down Chloe’s arms with her fingers and eyes. When Beca got to Chloe’s shoulder, Chloe started lowering her arms and Beca ran her fingers over the strap of the bikini towards her neck. 

Again, Beca ran her finger over Chloe’s collarbone and this time, she allowed it to travel south, between the valley of Chloe’s breasts. Chloe’s breath hitched and Beca looked at the redhead’s face, her eyes were shut and she had a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Is this okay?” Beca asks barely above a whisper, not sure if Chloe heard her.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and nodded as she moved her hands to Beca’s neck and started lightly scratching at the hair at the base of her head. Beca bent forward and placed feather light kisses along Chloe’s neck. Based on the sounds that Chloe had started to make, Beca knew that she wasn’t done with that area at all. She moved her mouth from Chloe’s neck to her collarbone and then to the swells of Chloe’s breasts, as her hands traced around to Chloe’s back and to the hooks of her bikini. 

Beca hesitated slightly and Chloe whispered, “You can take it off,” as she placed a kiss to Beca’s cheek.   
Beca swiftly released the hooks of the bikini and guided her hands up Chloe’s back towards the straps and then she lowered them down her arms. As the fabric was removed and thrown in the general direction of the tank top, Beca kissed Chloe again and their tongues danced in sync with each other like they were always meant to do. As Beca tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her hands trailed up Chloe’s sides and she held on to her ribs as she moved her thumbs just under Chloe’s breasts. 

Chloe let out another breathy moan and arched her back, silently begging Beca to touch her. Beca then used her middle finger and started slowly circling Chloe’s right breast. Starting from the underside the finger maneuvered around the outside, over the top and down then repeated, but with each pass, her circle became tighter and tighter and she could feel Chloe’s nipples begin to harden. Once she got to the nipple, Beca took it between her fingers and gently started rolling it around, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Chloe. Beca broke the kiss and moved her mouth down to Chloe’s neck, searching for the area that made the noises she heard earlier. Beca was trying to see if Chloe had a sensitive spot and it didn’t take long for her to find it. 

“Oh God, Beca,” Chloe practically screamed when Beca began palming Chloe’s breast and sucking on the side of her neck, just beside her pulse point. Not wanting to leave a mark, Beca moved her mouth to the other side of Chloe’s neck to see if the same spot was just as sensitive.

She couldn’t help but smirk when Chloe let out a breathy “Fuck” when her lips landed on just the right spot before she moved to Chloe’s other breast and began to circle it as she kissed along her neck.  
Chloe’s hands had moved out of Beca’s hair and had traced down her sides as they found their way to her hips. With one swift pull, Beca was flush against Chloe with her hand trapped on Chloe’s breast. Chloe moved slightly away, hands searching for the buttons to Beca’s shirt.

As Chloe slowly unbuttoned the shirt, Beca removed her mouth from Chloe’s neck and moved it to her jawline and towards her ear and whispered, “Take it off.” With that Chloe ripped the shirt from Beca’s shoulders and threw it away. Her hand immediately went straight for the hook in the front of Beca’s bikini.

Once the bikini was undone, Chloe slowly took the straps down Beca’s arm, she removed the garment and tossed it aside. After they were both topless, Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss and moved them back down towards the blanket. As she lowered Chloe down, Beca leaned into her, silently urging Chloe to lie down. As Chloe laid down, Beca took the time to finally admire the beauty that was Chloe Beale.  
Yes, Beca had seen Chloe in a bikini before by the pool, but she only dreamt about how beautiful she would be lying topless beneath her. Beca couldn’t help but smile as she settled between Chloe’s legs and leaned up to kiss her again. 

Chloe watched as Beca took her in and then as she looked Beca in the eye, she noticed that Beca’s pupils were blown to the point that her eyes were almost black. She then tugged at the riding pants that Beca was still wearing and said, “These really need to come off,” as her fingers moved to the button and popped it open and quickly moved the zipper down. Chloe needed to feel all of Beca on her and she needed it five minutes ago.

Beca moved off Chloe and removed her pants and kicked them behind her. As she crawled back up Chloe’s legs, she ran a finger up her leg and over her thigh to the waistband of Chloe’s riding pants and bikini bottoms. She hooked her fingers into the band and looked at Chloe before going any further. Chloe was chewing on her lower lip, but nodded her approval with a “please” escaping from her lips.  
After removing the remaining clothing, Beca started placing kisses up Chloe’s leg, starting with her ankles, moving to those calves that would make any woman jealous, up to the knee and on to her thigh. Once she got close to Chloe’s center, she felt Chloe’s body tense and she looked up to Chloe and asked, “Are you okay? We don’t have to go any further if you aren’t comfortable.”

Starting to get worried, Beca bypassed her intended target and moved up Chloe’s body. Laying beside Chloe she tucked a strand of red locks behind her ear. “Hey, talk to me. What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Beca asked with so much tenderness and concern. 

Chloe covered her eyes with her hand and said, “Nothing I swear, I... I want this. I’m just nervous. I haven’t done this before...” 

Beca chuckled, “Hey, look at me,” moving Chloe’s hand from her eyes, “I was serious when I said we don’t have to do this, Chlo. We can stop and just enjoy the afternoon out here without this,” Beca motioned up and down their bodies, “ever happening.” 

Chloe melted at the words coming from Beca. She realized a few weeks ago that Beca always seemed to be looking out to make sure Chloe is comfortable and taken care of.

“No, no I want to keep going. But before we do, there is something that you need to do,” Chloe stated with a playful glint in her eye. 

“Anything, just name it,” Beca responded while brushing Chloe’s cheek. 

“You need to take these off,” Chloe said while popping the waistband of Beca’s board shorts. 

“Ahh, well Miss Beale, I’m afraid that if you want them gone, you’ll need to remove them yourself,” Beca smirked as her voice turned husky and full of desire. She then rolled over to hover over Chloe’s body so that the redhead could easily shed her of her last piece of clothing. 

Once their remaining clothing were discarded, Beca lowered herself onto Chloe and settled between the redhead’s legs and began to explore her mouth with her tongue again. Once air was needed, Beca moved her lips back down to Chloe’s neck, purposefully hitting the sensitive spot again and making Chloe buck into her and causing Beca’s arousal to spike. 

Beca then started to venture south, paying careful attention to each breast with her mouth, and pulling another breathless “fuck” from Chloe as she ran her fingers up and down Beca’s bare back. Once Beca felt that each breast was shown the utmost attention, she placed feather light kisses down Chloe’s tight abs feeling them jump at the contact. 

With one final glance up to Chloe and seeing the redhead with her mouth parted and eyes squeezed tightly shut, Beca ventured down to her core. Beca kissed her right thigh, then her left as her left hand ran ever so lightly over Chloe, feeling the heat but not yet applying any pressure. 

“Fuck Beca, please,” falls out of Chloe’s mouth as she slams her hand into the ground beside her and parted her legs further to give Beca more room. 

Beca looks up to meet Chloe’s gaze and with a small smirk, slides two fingers through Chloe’s lips coating her fingers in Chloe’s wetness, making Chloe throw her head back with a groan. Beca then takes her fingers and moves them to Chloe’s clit, starting out with light circles, she made Chloe squirm under the feather light touches. Once Beca has Chloe writhing beneath her, she starts to make her circles a little tighter with more pressure. 

As Beca picks up speed with her circles, she hears Chloe moan “Oh my god, Beca! That feels so good, please...don’t...stop.” 

Beca can’t take it anymore, she moves her fingers and replaces them with her mouth because she is dying to taste what Chloe tastes like. After a few swipes of her tongue over her clit, Beca moves her tongue down over Chloe’s entrance, she moans at the taste and the vibrations cause Chloe to buck her hips trying to get Beca further into her. 

Beca then takes her left hand and brings it up and slowly enters Chloe with one finger, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation. As Beca begins to pull out, she curls her finger, hitting Chloe’s gspot making Chloe jerk up. Beca enters again, but this time with two fingers, working into a steady rhythm curling her fingers to hit her gspot every few strokes.

As Beca pumps in and out of Chloe, she moves her mouth back to her clit, circling and sucking the throbbing nub. Working both sensations at the same time Beca brings Chloe just to the edge, but doesn’t let her get there yet. Beca then moves up Chloe’s body and gives her a passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself on her tongue as she moves her fingers back through her soaking wet folds.   
“Fuck Beca, I’m so close, please baby, I need you to finish,” Chloe all but whimpers begging Beca to bring her back to the edge and push her over. 

Beca steadily moves back down Chloe’s body, placing quick kisses to each nipple. Once she is back in place, Chloe’s hands grip Beca’s hair as Beca moves her mouth back to her clit and takes one long suck as she inserts her fingers into Chloe’s pussy at the same time. She curls her fingers and hit Chloe’s gspot and begins assaulting it with every stroke. 

Beca begins to feel Chloe’s walls tightening around her fingers so she keeps steadily sucking and pumping until she feels Chloe tense up and arch her back off the ground. Chloe starts shuttering and thrashing below her and Beca feels Chloe’s release on her hand and mouth. Beca slowly removes her fingers and begins licking Chloe clean as she comes down from her orgasm. After she is done, Beca moves back up Chloe’s body and kisses her long and hard, giving Chloe more of herself as she moves her tongue around in Chloe’s mouth.

“Holy shit,” was all Chloe could manage to get out, as she looked into Beca’s eyes. Beca just smiled at her and began kissing her again. Chloe pulled back and as her eyes darted between Beca’s, a smirk began to pull at her lips. “You’re really bad at that,” she said as her smirk turned into a full blown smile. Beca loved Orange is the New Black and Chloe knew that the younger girl would catch on to where this was going. 

“Horrible wasn’t it?” was the response Chloe received as a grinned spread across the smaller girl’s face.   
Chloe giggled at Beca and played along with her. “The worst,” Chloe said as she brought Beca back in for another searing kiss. Once oxygen became an issue, Chloe pulled away. “Seriously, Beca, that was amazing,” she said as she tucked a strand of chocolate locks behind Beca’s ear. 

Beca wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she just leaned in and kissed Chloe again, hoping that the action could convey the words that were failing her at the moment. 

The girls lay there, silently, watching the clouds float by overhead for a short while before Chloe started to stir. First it started off with gentle kisses along Beca’s jawline as her hands started tickling up and down Beca’s smoothed stomach. The next thing Beca knew, Chloe had boldly moved and settled between her legs. She wasn’t complaining about the kisses that Chloe was taking or about the stirring going on in her belly.

“Chloe,” Beca said gently as Chloe’s hand massaged her left breast. “What are you doing?” she asked as she pulled back to get a better look at Chloe’s face.

“I wanted to repay the favor,” Chloe said as she nipped at Beca’s throat. She smiled into Beca’s neck when she elicited a moan out of the younger girl. 

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Beca stammered out as Chloe hit a particularly sensitive area just below her ear. 

“Shut up Mitchell and let me do this,” Chloe rebutted as she worked her mouth down Beca’s neck and onto her breast.

“Oh, okay…” Beca said as she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation.   
For Chloe’s first time being with a woman, she was a fast study, everything she did sent Beca’s body into fits. If Beca could think straight with the way Chloe was working her body over, she would think that Chloe had lied and had been sleeping with women for years. 

Before Chloe knew it, Beca let out a strangled, “Oh holy fuck,” as her body began to shutter and Chloe was able to devour her release. As she finished licking up Beca’s juices, she moved from between the smaller girl’s legs and kissed her way back up her body. When Chloe got to Beca’s face, she leaned down and let her taste herself, just as Beca had done for her. 

“You sure you haven’t done that before?” Beca playfully asked as she stroked up and down the redhead’s back. 

“Mmmhmm,” was the only response Chloe gave before she leaned back down to kiss Beca again.   
“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to tell, had I not already known,” Beca said playfully as she watched a blush creep onto Chloe’s face. With one last kiss, Beca moved out from under Chloe and began looking around. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe inquired as she watched Beca get up and gather their clothes and bring them back to the blanket. 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t really want them,” she said pointing towards the horses, “getting any more of a free show than they’ve already gotten. Plus, I’m hungry again and not really digging the whole ‘eating naked’ in the middle of the woods thing.” 

Chloe threw her head back in laughter and agreed that Tank and Callie had seen more of them than was really necessary. So the two girls put back on their bathing suits and dug into the remaining lunch and snacks that Chloe had packed for them.

~*~*~*~*  
The girls headed back towards the ranch after an afternoon full of swimming in the river, laughter and a few more rounds of mind blowing sex. Chloe felt like she was on cloud nine, her body was tingling from the last orgasm Beca gave her right before they packed up to head back home. The sun was starting to get low in the sky and they both knew they needed to get back before it got too dark. 

As they got the horses back into the barn, they took off the saddles and gear and hung them back up in the tack room. The girls then brushed the horses down and turned them out into the pasture for the night.

“I had a really nice time today,” Chloe said linking her hand with Beca’s as they made their way up to Beca’s loft. 

“I did too,” Beca said with a gentle smile. “So, I was thinking that before we start dinner, that I’d jump in the shower.”

Chloe nodded in agreement, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea, we’re a little gross from today.”   
“So, umm,” Beca hesitated as they made their way up the steps, “I was, umm, wondering if you would want to join me?” she asked shyly.

Chloe squeezed her hand and bent to give Beca a kiss on the cheek. “I would love to join you.” She said as a smile played on her lips. 

Beca didn’t know what had gotten in to her, but she couldn’t get enough of Chloe, her touch, her kisses, her being, her everything. When they finally finished their shower, Beca got Chloe a change of clothes as she pulled out her own pajamas. 

The pair worked on making dinner together and it dawned on Beca that this is something she could get used to. Being with Chloe was easy, doing domestic things wasn’t a chore because Chloe made it fun. They laughed as they worked side by side in the kitchen. 

“You know,” Beca said absentmindedly, “I could really get used to this.” To punctuate her meaning, she waved the knife she was using between the two of them and around the kitchen.

As Chloe turned her head towards Beca, she stopped what she was doing and smiled, “I know what you mean. It’s weird that this feels so normal and so right.” 

It was in that moment that the dread of the looming weeks ahead hit Chloe full force again. She quickly focused back on her task, hoping that Beca didn’t catch the falter in her eyes. Chloe made herself push those thoughts away so that it didn’t end up ruining a perfectly wonderful day that they have been having. They can deal with the future when it actually becomes the present.

Beca sensed a change in Chloe, but when she was going to inquire what the older girl was thinking, Chloe turned to Beca with a face splitting smile that made Beca instinctively mirror the look.   
“What?!” Beca asked as Chloe began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

“I just had a fantastic idea,” Chloe said as she moved towards the brunette, “I have a game at the house I want us to play.” 

“A game? What kind of game?” Beca asked with one eyebrow quirked, because she’s never been one for board games. “Because, I am NOT playing Monopoly, I hate that game!”

Chloe laughed, “No, not Monopoly. It’s new and should be hysterical to play. Let me run to the house and get it while dinner is finishing up, we can play once we’re done eating.” 

Once they got everything in the oven and on the stove situated, Chloe left to get the game from her house and to let her father know she was staying over with Beca. She had bought this game on a whim last week and thought that it would be fun for them to play. She’d seen videos of it floating around on Facebook and every time she watched one, she would laugh so hard she had tears streaming down her face. She knew that she had to get Beca to play it.

After Chloe caught up with her dad for a little while, she made it back to Beca’s place she was taken back by the beauty that was Beca Mitchell when she walked in the room. Yes, she knew the girl was attractive, but there was something about her, in the kitchen, moving around putting the final touches on dinner with a hand towel draped over her shoulder that made her feel like home. Beca just looked…stunning. Chloe noticed that the girl had put in her ear buds and was bobbing her head to the music and hadn’t heard her come in. So, Chloe placed the game on the couch and stalked over behind Beca. When she was sure the younger girl didn’t have a knife in her hand, she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Oh fuck me!” Beca jerked as she ripped the ear buds out of her ears. “You really are going to be the death of me if you keep sneaking up on me like that.” 

Chloe laughed as Beca turned around in her arms. “Well, I wouldn’t want to do that, now would I” she said playfully as she bent down to capture Beca’s lips, “but I think we could manage the first part of your statement again,” she said with a wink. 

Beca hummed as she began pulling Chloe back in for another kiss. After a moment, she pulled back and looked between the girl’s bright blue eyes, “If we keep on doing that, dinner will get cold and we won’t be playing your game tonight,” she said as a smirk began forming on her lips. 

“Ugh, fine,” Chloe whined, “but we WILL pick that back up later.” She leaned around Beca and saw the plates were done and she kissed the brunette on the cheek and grabbed her plate. 

“I can live with that,” Beca said as she got her plate along with two beers from the fridge and followed Chloe to the couch. “So what is this game that you want us to play?” She asked as she placed her plate and the beers down and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

“Oh!” Chloe clapped, “It’s Speak Out!” she said bouncing in her seat.

Beca rolled her eyes at the beautiful, energetic woman in front of her, “I’ve never heard of it. What’s the object of the game?” She said as she took a drink of her beer.

“Basically, you have to try to say different phrases while wearing a mouthpiece that won’t let you shut your mouth completely.” Chloe said giddily. 

Beca almost spit out her beer, “You want me to do what?!” she asked incredulously as Chloe picked up the box. 

Chloe threw her head back in laughter. “It’ll be fun Beca, just give it a try.” Chloe pleaded.

“Okay fine…but as long as we turn it into a drinking game.” Beca said as she turned up her bottle. 

“That’s fine with me.” Chloe stated as she pulled out the instructions. “It is supposed to be for 4-5 people, so we’re going to have to adjust the rules anyway. Guess we’ll just adjust them to make it for two people and for drinking.”

The girls finished up their dinner in relative silence. Once Chloe cleared the plates and Beca started cleaning the remaining dishes, Chloe got the game set up for them.

“Okay, so here is your mouthpiece,” Chloe said as she handed over a clear mouthpiece to Beca as she plopped back down on the floor across the coffee table. “Now, when it is your turn, you will put it in your mouth like this,” she pointed to the picture on the box. “You’ll then draw a card from the pile and attempt to say the phrase on it. You have until the timer goes off. If I can understand you, I get the card. If I can’t, you keep the card.” Chloe read from the instructions. 

Beca nodded as she looked over the mouthpiece. “Okay, so the drinking rules are if you are un-able to understand me, you drink. If you are able to understand me, then I drink…” Beca stated, “and vice versa. How’s that sound?”

“That works for me.” Chloe said as she got her mouthpiece ready. The girls did a round of rock, paper, scissors, to see who would go first and Beca won. 

The game was a lot harder than Beca imagined it would be, who the hell can say ‘he’s my stealthy pet ferret name Garrett’ while having your mouth spread open like it was being looked at by a gynecologist? She was losing, and losing badly to Chloe. Chloe had yet to finish one beer and Beca was now on her third.

“Okay, if we keep playing, I’m going to pass out,” Beca stated as she couldn’t understand Chloe for the umpteenth time. She had only had five cards on her side while Chloe had practically the whole deck. 

Chloe laughed at the wobbliness of Beca’s words as she spoke. The more the other girl drank, the harder for Chloe to understand her so she was okay ending the game. 

“That’s fine. I don’t want to have to tote you to bed tonight anyway.” Chloe said as she started packing up the game.

The pair cleaned up their mess and did their nightly routine in the bathroom before making their way towards the bed.

“I had fun tonight Chlo,” Beca said earnestly. “I sucked at the game, but it was pretty fun to play.” 

“I had fun too.” Chloe placed a kiss on Beca’s lips as they settled in under the covers. 

Beca laid on her back as Chloe snuggled into her side, using the smaller girl’s shoulder as her pillow.   
“Good night Beca,” Chloe let out a content sigh and Beca couldn’t help but do the same. 

“Good night Chlo,” she said softly. Beca laid there and listened to Chloe breathing as it evened out as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn’t help but think of how things were going to eventually be once the pair had to go their separate ways. She honestly was torn in her feelings. She knew deep down that people like Chloe are one in a million, but she also knew that breaking out in the music industry was something that she couldn’t pass up, and Chloe would never ask her to do that. Beca sighed again and tried to push those thoughts out of her head and focus back on Chloe’s breathing. The slow and steady pattern eventually lulled the brunette to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used was Bruno Mars "Just the Way You Are"


	4. Chapter 4

Beca woke up with a smile. She has been doing that a lot lately and she had come to realize that having Chloe Beale in her bed every night for the past month has made her life content. Yes, the sex was great, but the company was even better. Beca attempted to stretch but her arm was trapped under an utterly beautiful sleeping redhead. She tilted her head and just smiled down as she watched Chloe sleep, placing a light kiss to her forehead she wiggled the almost numb arm out from underneath the older woman. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the thought, this was no dream, Chloe Beale was actually lying in her bed and there was no way she could ever convey how happy that made her.

While Chloe slept, Beca made her way to the bathroom to shower and as she walked she turned to look back at the sleeping form and smiled before she gently shut the door. Turning on the shower so the water could warm, Beca took a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she couldn’t help but smile at the purple mark peeking out of her light blue v-neck shirt, just above the freckle on her left breast. She ran her finger over the spot and smiled at the memory. 

Beca looked at her watch as she placed it on the sink, August 24th, the time she had to spend with the redhead was winding down. She had a week and a half before she was supposed to move into the dorms and then classes started on September 6th. Which was fine with her, Chloe because leaves for New York on September 3rd and she could only move in the weekend before. Undressing Beca stepped into the shower and leaned back to let the semi-hot water cascade down her face as she thought about the fact that she was going to have to say goodbye to the beauty that was asleep in her bed. 

“Ugh, why does life have to be so unfair?” Beca mumbled as she began to wash her hair. 

She was so lost in thought over the fact that she was going to be alone in the dorms sooner than she wanted, that she didn’t hear the door open then close. Beca was leaning with her head under the spray with the water running down her back when she felt a cool breeze. Almost immediately arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss placed on the equalizer bars at the middle of her back. 

“I swear woman, you really have a problem with sneaking up on people don’t you!?” Beca chuckled as she turned around in the woman’s arms. 

“At least this time you didn’t flail around and nearly fall!” Chloe said playfully making Beca roll her eyes. 

“Shut up Beale,” Beca said as she pulled the redhead into a kiss. “Now, I’m really not complaining, like, at all,” she said rubbing her hands up and down Chloe’s back, “but to what do I owe the pleasure of you joining me in the shower?”

“Well, I woke up and realized you weren’t holding me and as I laid there pouting, I heard the shower, so I just thought I’d join you.” Chloe said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I can go,” she said as she pointed to the direction of the door, “if you really want me to.”

“Nope, no, you’re good,” Beca said as she leaned in to place a kiss on Chloe’s collar bone. “Actually, I take that back,” she said as she moved her kisses up to Chloe’s neck, “you are very good.” A smirk played on her lips as she looked into those brilliantly blue eyes. 

“I can say the same about you,” Chloe stated matter-of-factly as she leaned in to close the gap between their lips. 

What started out as an innocent kiss, quickly turned passionate and the fact that they were in the shower was all but forgotten. Hands roamed bodies, lips explored skin, and water turned cold. As Beca held Chloe against the shower wall and waited for her to come down from her orgasm, she reached behind her to shut off the water. 

“Well good morning to me,” Chloe said untangling herself from Beca and placing a gentle kiss on the younger girl’s lips. “But I would like to move this out of the bathroom,” she said as she ran her finger down between Beca’s breasts. 

Beca moved to grab her robe off of the hook beside the shower and Chloe just laughed stopping her hand. 

“I really don’t think that will be necessary” Chloe said reaching for a towel. “I’m pretty sure moving it from the hook to the floor beside the bed is pointless.” She smirked as she threw Beca a wink and handed her the towel. “Just dry off, no need to put anything on when in about 30 feet, it’d be coming right back off.” She chuckled and stepped out of the tub, towel drying herself off. 

Beca followed suit and as she was bending over drying off her legs, she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her waist and another kiss placed on the equalizer bars in the middle of her back. “Have I ever told you, how sexy your tattoos are?” Chloe inquired as she placed another kiss before letting Beca stand.

As Beca stood, she felt another kiss land on the flower tattoo along her shoulder, followed by another. Chloe then turned the smaller girl around and kissed the top of her shoulder where the flowers stopped. Taking Beca’s right arm Chloe gently kissed the grasshopper then switched to her left and kissed the script on her forearm and moved down to the headphones above her wrist. 

As Chloe placed a kiss there, Beca moved her hand to Chloe’s face and brought it up so they were at eye level and planted a tender kiss on the redhead’s lips. Chloe moaned into the kiss and Beca took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. 

They battled for a few moments and then became in sync as the kiss deepened; Chloe moved Beca backwards out of the bathroom and angled her towards the bed. Once Beca’s knees hit the mattress, Chloe pushed her down onto her elbows and crawled up into Beca’s lap. 

Chloe began kissing up Beca’s jawline towards her ear, “Lay back,” she breathed hotly and Beca scooted back to lay with her head on the pillows. Chloe started crawling up Beca’s body, settling herself in between the smaller girl’s legs. 

“Wait,” Beca said as Chloe tried to kiss her again, “you sure…” 

Chloe put her finger on Beca’s lips to silence the girl, “You don’t need to keep asking me that, I’m very sure I want to do this,” she said as she leaned down to capture Beca’s lips again. Beca gripped Chloe’s sides and rubs her thumbs on the underside of Chloe’s breasts, pulling another moan out of her. 

Chloe moves her lips from Beca’s and starts kissing down her jaw, to the hollow of her throat, then down to her breasts. Beca removes her hands from Chloe and grabs onto the railing of the headboard above her, leaving herself completely exposed to the redhead. Chloe beings to palm Beca’s right breast as she takes the left into her mouth. When Chloe nips and pulls at the nipple, the brunette rises up off the mattress and lets out a groan that just spurs Chloe on further. She moves her mouth from the left to the right, paying close attention the erect nipple, eliciting another groan from the girl below her. 

When Chloe is happy at the attention she paid to Beca’s breasts, she begins to run her hand up and down Beca’s thigh and moves her mouth over her smooth stomach. When she reaches the girl’s belly button, she places a kiss and then dips her tongue into it, just like she would do with her finger when they were playing around. 

Beca begins to shift under her and Chloe knows she needs to stop teasing the brunette. She begins placing kisses below Beca’s belly button and moves to where she knew Beca wants and needs her the most. 

Beca propped herself up on her elbows and watched under hooded eyes as Chloe moved further down her body, and she was struck with the fact that no matter what situation they were in, Chloe was the most beautiful human being on the face of the planet. When Chloe’s tongue moved over Beca’s clit, the brunette’s elbows gave out and a strangled “fuck” fell from her lips. 

“God Chlo, fuck, that feels so damn good,” Beca said as she tried griping anything close to her. 

Chloe looked up at Beca and smirked, “I want to see how many times I can get you to say fuck tonight.” And as soon as she said those words, she went back to circling Beca’s clit with her tongue, then moved her hand and began stroking between Beca’s wet folds. 

Without warning, she plunged two fingers into Beca and heard, “Fuck, oh god,” as a hand fly to her head and tangled into her mane of red. After a few strokes into the younger girl, Chloe sucked on her clit making Beca’s hips lift up in response. That’s when Chloe got an idea. 

Pulling her fingers out of the younger girl, earning a groan of disapproval, she moved to straddle her hips. “I want to try something, if you’re game?” she asked coyly, as she grabbed Beca’s hands and helped her sit up. 

Beca quirked an eyebrow up and nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, I need this leg…” Chloe said as she lifted up and tapped Beca’s right leg, “to move.” 

Beca pulled her leg out from under Chloe and bent it so that her foot was flat on the bed. Chloe shifted so Beca’s left leg was around her hip and she slid her left leg under Beca’s right. 

Beca’s eyes lit up immediately when she realized what Chloe was doing. “Fuck Chlo…I’ve wanted to try this, but wasn’t sure if you’d be up for it,” she said as her breathing picked up. 

As Chloe lined up their centers, she lowered herself onto Beca and began to rock her hips back and forth. 

Beca grabbed onto Chloe’s knee and pulled her leg up to where it rested on her shoulder. She loved how flexible Chloe was and this was a prime example. 

Chloe kept a steady rhythm with her hips and Beca started moving her’s in sync with the older girl and as they created friction between them, both girls’ breathing became more and more rapid. 

Beca reached out with the hand that was holding Chloe’s leg to her shoulder, and began massaging her breast. Chloe mirrored the action and soon, both girls were picking up their pace, and Chloe moaned out “Oh god Becs, I’m…so…close…” 

“Fuck, me too,” Beca panted out. “Come with me, Chlo” Beca said as she pulled roughly on Chloe’s nipple. 

“Oh fuck…god…fuck,” spilled from the redhead’s lips and that was all it took for Beca to lose herself. She sent her hips forward with one hard thrust making Chloe’s body stiffen as she started climaxing. 

Both girls reached their apex within seconds of each other and as their bodies came down from their shared high, Beca pulled out of their position and crawled up to give Chloe a deep kiss. She pushed the redhead down on the bed as she kissed her. “God, you are so fucking sexy. I can’t believe that just happened.” Beca said as she leaned down for another kiss. 

“Well Miss Mitchell, I’m sure there are lots of things I can think up that we can try,” Chloe said seductively as she winked at the girl hovering above her. 

Beca threw her head down into the crook of Chloe’s neck, laying her body flush against the naked girl, “Fuck you really are going to be the death of me,” she said as she peppered kisses on Chloe’s throat as the redhead just held her and laughed. 

~*~*~*~*

“How is it you made it this far in life and don’t have a Facebook profile?” 

“Umm, because?”

“Ugh, Beca, we’re going to set you up a profile. How else will I be able to keep up with you once I’m in New York and you are off in LA?”

Beca rolled her eyes at the girl lying in her arms. She hadn’t thought about their impending separation for the past few days, but here it is, one week before they were set to say good bye and she was starting to really hate the idea. 

Beca sighed, “I guess you are right. It probably would be the easiest way for us to see what we’re up to.” She kissed the top of Chloe’s head. 

“Awes!” Chloe said as she began to unwrap herself from Beca’s grasp. “Where’s your phone? We can set it up and then we can go grab some breakfast at the diner. I think Stacie is working this morning.”

Beca sat up against the headboard, pulling the covers over her lap and reached over to the night stand and unplugged her phone. She readily handed it over to Chloe’s waiting hands. 

The redhead beamed as she slid the unlock bar and brought Beca’s phone to life. She was greeted with a picture of the two of them on top of Stone Mountain, Chloe had leaned over to kiss the girl’s cheek and the content look on Beca’s face made the older woman’s heart skip a beat. She didn’t realize Beca had put it as her wallpaper. In all honesty, she had forgotten about the picture because they had taken so many that day.

“I love this picture of us,” Chloe said as she smiled down at the phone.

“Yeah, it is one of my favorites from that day.” Beca said as she leaned over to kiss Chloe’s cheek.

“Okay, Mitchell. Let’s get you a Facebook profile.” Chloe went to download the app to Beca’s phone. Once it was finished, Chloe handed the phone to Beca and instructed her to put in her email and to create a password. Beca did as told, then handed the phone back to Chloe.

“Here, I have no idea what I’m doing. You have full reign to set it up however it is supposed to be.” As soon as the phone was in Chloe’s hands, she reached for her laptop.

Chloe beamed at this, the trust that Beca showed in her was beyond comprehension, she’s never experienced anything or anyone like Beca before. She immediately navigated to her photo gallery. 

“Okay, we need to pick out a good profile picture and cover photo,” Chloe said as she scrolled through the pictures. 

Chloe never realized how many pictures Beca had on her phone, especially of her. Her heart melted just a little more each time she would find a shot of herself when she wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize a picture was being taken. When she found a good picture of just Beca, she showed it to her and got a hum of approval. The cover photo was easy, it was of a sunset they watched a few weeks ago from on top of the barn. The sky was painted with pinks and purples with the clouds streaking across. The whole scene around them was beautiful. 

The pair sat in silence with Beca diligently working on her laptop as Chloe set up the profile page. Every once in a while, she would glance at what the redhead was doing and she was amazed at the information Chloe had picked up since they met. Chloe barely asked any questions when filling out her “About” section and of course, she added herself as Beca’s first friend. 

When Chloe was done, she locked and handed the phone back to Beca. “So,” she asked, “what do you want to do today?”

Beca glanced at the clock on her laptop screen, it was almost 9:15am and she had just finished purchasing tickets for a surprise she had in mind for Chloe, “Instead of going to the diner, why don’t we shower and maybe head into Atlanta for the day?” 

“Atlanta, huh?” Chloe questioned as she tilted her head to the side. “That sounds fun.” She leaned down and gave Beca a chaste kiss before moving towards the edge of the bed. “I need to run to the house to talk to daddy for a second and get some clothes. How about I shower there and then come back here in about an hour?” 

“Umm, how about I come get you?” Beca responded as she closed her laptop lid and placed it on the nightstand, “I want to thank your dad for letting me have this last week off so we can spend time together. So, I’ll come down there when I’m ready and I’ll talk to your dad until you get done. Sound good?”

“You are too amazing, you know that?” Chloe leaned back onto the bed and gave Beca a more passionate, deeper kiss. 

“Okay, Beale,” Beca said pulling away, “If you don’t leave now, we may not leave this room today and we have plans.” She threw Chloe a wink that sent her heart into full on butterfly mode. 

“Ugh, if you insist,” Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and got up off the bed and moved towards the door. She paused in the open doorway and looked back at Beca, now sitting on the foot of the bed and called out, “See you in a little while.” And then she disappeared down the steps.

Beca quickly got out of bed and pulled a duffle bag out from under the bed and started packing. 

~*~*~*~*

“So, where are we headed?” Chloe inquired as she watched the city pass by on her left from I-20.

“I figured we could go have breakfast and then maybe head over to the either the Coke museum or maybe the aquarium?” Beca turned to look at Chloe and was greeted with her brilliant, face splitting smile. 

“Ooo, that sounds fantastic,” Chloe beamed. “Where are we going for breakfast?”

“That, Beale, is for me to know and you to figure out,” Beca said as she took the I-85 exit. 

Chloe was familiar with Atlanta, so she knew they were headed towards downtown, but the amount of places they could go were endless. So she just stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl and turned to stare out the Jeep’s window and tried to figure out their destination. 

Once they got onto Highway 10, Chloe’s list of destinations were decreasing as each exit passed. As they drove through neighborhoods, they eventually drove up on a pretty non-descript looking brick building. There were iron tables lined up along the front sidewalk with plants in every window and Chloe’s eyes lit up as she realized where they were.

“Highland Bakery?! Beca! This is like my all-time favorite place!” Chloe squealed as she bounced in her seat. 

Beca pulled the car into a parking spot along the street and shut off the engine. “You aren’t the only one that picked up on things while we’ve been hanging out.” Beca said as she got out of the Jeep and made her way over to the passenger side. Opening the door for Chloe, she held her hand out to help her out of the Jeep. “I figured that since this was our last Saturday together, that we could do some of your favorite things. Plus, I’ve heard nothing but great things about this place and so we’re killing two birds with one stone.” Beca laced their fingers together as they walked across the street. 

After a short wait, they were seated in the larger dining area, in the corner where they could see everything around them. Beca was amazed at the rustic charm of the place, from the exposed brick and ductwork to the lanterns that hung from the ceiling. The pictures around the place showed off the bakery’s history and that mixed with the sounds of the customers made Beca extremely happy with her choice. The waitress came by the table and took their drink orders as they browsed the menu. 

“Do you want to try something absolutely heavenly?” Chloe asked Beca. 

“What are you suggesting?” Beca quirked her eyebrow playfully at Chloe.

Chloe threw her head back in laughter, “Keep it in your pants Mitchell. I was referring to the shrimp and grits.” 

“What the hell is a ‘grit’?” Beca deadpanned. “It really doesn’t sound appetizing at all!” She shook her head as she found what Chloe was referring to on the menu.

Chloe giggled, “Oh, but you’re so wrong! They’re coarsely ground kernels of hominy and are so good.” She saw a look of confusion cross Beca’s face. “Hominy is a kernel of corn where the hull and germ are removed. Native American’s have eaten it forever.” 

“Um, okay,” Beca said still slightly confused, “I’ll take your word for it. How about this, you order it and I’ll try it. I don’t want to waste a whole meal not knowing if I’ll like it.” 

“Makes sense,” Chloe shrugged, “I was going to order it anyway.”

Beca winked at Chloe’s response, “Good deal. I was actually thinking about getting a half order of the French toast and a fruit bowl.” She placed her menu down in front of her just as the waitress came to take their orders. 

The pair placed their orders and made easy conversation as they waited. They planned out their afternoon and decided that they would go to the World of Coca-Cola first and then would hit up the aquarium afterwards. 

Once their food arrived, the pair started to eat in comfortable silence. Chloe had asked for a small plate so that she could give Beca some of the shrimp and grits. Once she received the plate, she broke off part of the jalapeno focaccia bread and scooped a spoonful of the grits on the plate, then added a piece of shrimp on top of the grits. After passing the plate over to Beca, she waited patiently for the younger girl to inspect the food.

“I’m not real sure what to think of this. It looks weird.” Beca said as she moved the grits around her plate. 

“Oh stop playing with it and just eat it,” Chloe laughed as she took a spoonful of the grits into her mouth.

Beca mumbled, “That’s what she said,” as she looked at the food in front of her and cut the shrimp in half and used the bread to push some grits onto her spoon. “Here goes nothing,” she playfully said as she grimaced and moved the food towards her mouth. Once Beca had the shrimp and grits in, her eyes went wide as she chewed. “Oh holy shit, Chlo, you weren’t kidding…” she said after she swallowed the first bite, “that was amazing!” Quickly she spooned the rest of the food into her mouth.

Chloe just shook her head and giggled at the smaller girl’s reaction. “I told you it was heavenly!”

Beca practically moaned as she spun the spoon around in her mouth so she could make sure she got everything off of it. “I don’t think my French toast and fruit are going to be able to reach the amazingness of that.”

They finished off their breakfasts with relative ease and Beca asked the waitress for the bill. Once she paid, the two set off on the ten minute drive to the World of Coca-Cola. 

~*~*~*~*

“I don’t get it,” Beca said as they walked through the large open room. “Why do they have pay phones on the wall?”

“I have no clue, but let’s take a picture with them,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca towards the wall of pay phones. 

They had already gone through some pretty cool places during this self-guided tour. So far, Beca was digging the Vault of Secret Formula, however this room just confused her. As they got done taking the picture, she was looking down to make sure it turned out good, when Chloe grabbed her arm and squealed. 

“LOOK Beca! It’s the polar bear!” 

“What?” Beca looked up from her phone and at the overly excited redhead. 

Chloe pointed across the room to the larger than life white polar bear with a red Coca-Cola scarf around its neck. 

“Can we go take a picture with it?” Chloe squeezed the smaller arm and bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Sure!” Beca returned the smile that Chloe was giving her. How could she say no to Chloe? She hadn’t figured that out and wasn’t sure if she ever would. 

The redhead flagged down one of the workers and asked if they could take their picture. As the pair approached the bear, it acted like it was surprised that the two women wanted a picture with it. The theatrics this person was giving them from inside costume was enough to keep their smiles plastered to their faces. 

Once the girls were done, they made their way to the Pop Culture Gallery and spent time taking pictures with the different displays throughout the area. While Chloe was off looking at the different Santa pictures, Beca found the Coca-Cola couch and plopped down on it. There weren’t that many people in the area, so she didn’t care that she was laying on half of the couch. With her right leg thrown up on the cushions and the left planted on the red and white rug below her, she watched Chloe mille around the other room. 

She couldn’t help but stare at Chloe’s beauty; the way her eyes and nose crinkled as she read things posted on the wall, to the way she absentmindedly twirled her hair when she was studying a picture. Beca could literally watch Chloe all the time, she knew that was uber creepy, but she didn’t really care. 

When Chloe realized that Beca wasn’t by her side she started looking around. Peering through a doorway she saw Beca partially laying on a couch looking at her. She smirked at the younger girl and started to make her way over. The closer Chloe got, the more seductive she started walking, it was like she was stalking her prey, slowly moving, over exaggerating each step. She could tell that Beca realized what she was doing and began to shift on the couch. Chloe could visibly see Beca swallow when she walked past the “Slow School Zone” cop cut out standing by the door. By the time Chloe made it to the end of the couch facing Beca, she could see the younger girl’s chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. 

Chloe looked around and saw the last group move out of the room, so she walked to the front of the couch and threw her left leg over Beca’s hips. She slowly leaned down and put her left hand on the arm of the couch beside Beca’s head, then seized Beca’s lips into a sultry kiss. She knew they weren’t going to be alone for very long, but she was on a mission to get Beca riled up. So she slowly deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip she was quickly granted access. 

Beca’s hands gripped Chloe’s hips as she tried to pull the redhead down further to her. Chloe kept her position steady, hovering just enough above her for Beca to realize she was being teased. Beca brought the kiss to its conclusion and as Chloe rested her forehead on hers, she let out a breathy laugh. 

“I know what you are trying to do Beale,” Beca said playfully.

The glint in Chloe’s eyes soon manifested itself onto her face in the form of a smirk that she leveled Beca with. “A girl can try,” she said playfully and leaned down to give another kiss. 

“And she can succeed, just not yet.” Beca winked as she patted Chloe’s ass and began to move to get up. “We still have the tasting room to get to and the aquarium to visit.” 

Chloe fell down onto the couch with a grunt, “Ugh, give me a minute.” 

Beca laughed at Chloe turning herself on with that kiss and she walked to the couch and bent down in front of a frustrated redhead. “Don’t worry, we can take care of that when we get back to the ranch,” she said as she leaned in a kissed Chloe’s forehead. As she stood up and turned to walk away, she smiled at the groan that left Chloe. Within a few steps, a warm hand was wrapping around her own and the pair walked into the tasting room. 

They walked around the different pillars that housed Coke flavors from all around the world and they tasted flavors they had never heard of to see just how different it was from what they were used to. Some were good, some were okay, while others should never have been put into production. They both were glad those flavors were in countries they probably would never visit. 

Chloe had heard of people coming here and trying “The Beverly” so she found it and read that it originated in Italy, “The Italians have great taste, I bet this is popular because it’s so good. Stacie wouldn’t tell me if she liked it or not, she just told me I had to try it.” 

Grabbing a cup for her and Beca, Chloe filled it up with a shot of the drink and then handed it to Beca. They both threw the drink back simultaneously as they had been doing, except this time, Beca’s head flew forward and the drink went straight back into her cup. 

“Holy fuck, Chlo,” Beca said as she kept spitting into her cup. She looked over at the redhead and she busted out laughing, Chloe’s eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was going to puke. “Okay yeah, that was some absolute nasty ass shit.” 

Beca took the cup that Chloe was holding and walked over to the nearby trashcan and threw both cups away. On her way back, she stopped and got them two cups of water. 

“I’m going to kill Stacie for not warning me about how absolutely disgusting that was,” Chloe swished the water around her mouth then spit it back into the cup. “I think my taste buds sunk into my tongue, they don’t want to be abused anymore.” 

Beca laughed and noticed a conveyer belt of bottled Coke’s moving along the room overhead. “Why don’t we go get our bottle of Coke, hit up the gift shop and then head to the aquarium?” Beca motioned to the bottles overhead. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Chloe said as she reached for Beca’s outstretched hand.

~*~*~*~*

“Oh my god, Beca” Chloe said breathlessly as they walked into the large under water exhibit. “This is absolutely stunning.”

Beca smiled at the childlike wonderment that was plastered all over Chloe’s face, “You’ve lived here, what, your whole life…how could you have never been here?” She said playfully as they walked along the large wall of glass. 

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Beca, “Because every time I’ve tried to come, something always happened,” she said with a pout. “Like when I was 12, I was supposed to come here for Kristian Williams’ birthday party and I ended up having the flu. Then we were going to have our graduation party here from high school, but the aquarium was undergoing renovations and we had to move the party.” 

The sadness on Chloe’s face made Beca’s heart hurt, “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you’ve had traumatic experiences trying to get here.” Lifting their intertwined hand up to her lips, she placed a gentle kiss on the back of Chloe’s hand, “I hope that I’ll be able to make up for all of those missed opportunities,” she said with a knowing smile on her face. 

“I’m here, with you, so it’s already the best,” Chloe smiled and stole a quick kiss from the shorter girl.

The pair wandered around the aquarium looking at all of the exhibits and took tons pictures of the sites. 

“Holy shit, Chlo!” Beca squealed as she caught a glimpse of the sea otter exhibits, “These things are the cutest animals on the planet!” She practically pulled Chloe into the exhibit and plastered her face against the glass. 

Chloe laughed at Beca’s antics, “Well, I’m going to have to disagree with you,” she said playfully. “The penguins are the cutest animals on the planet.” She bumped Beca’s hip with hers as they watched the otters swimming around and playing with a floating bottle. 

Beca inwardly smiled because she knew Chloe loved penguins and she was going to make sure the older woman was able to get up close and personal with one and soon. 

Beca glanced down at her watch, “Why don’t we head over to the penguin exhibit then,” she said, “so you can explain to me how they are cuter than these guys.” 

When the pair got to the penguin exhibit, it appeared to be closed for maintenance, but Beca was well aware that they did this prior to any encounters they had scheduled. 

“Well crap,” Chloe sighed as she saw the sign. “I guess we’ll have to come back later once they’re done doing whatever they’re doing,” she pouted.

“Why don’t we go in anyway,” Beca suggested. “I mean, what’s the worst they can do?” She winked at the redhead and moved around the sign. 

“Beca!” Chloe whispered screamed at the brunette. “Get out of there, I don’t want to get kicked out!”

Beca turned around and smiled at the stunned redhead still standing outside of the exhibit, “Oh come on Chlo, live a little,” she taunted as she walked to the far side of the exhibit and began knocking on the door.

“What are you doing?!” Chloe harshly questioned as she hurriedly made her way over to the brunette. 

When Chloe made it to Beca’s side, the door swung open to reveal a young blonde woman wearing a dark blue Georgia Aquarium polo. Chloe stood there with her mouth partially opened as she felt Beca take her hand. 

“May I help you?” The young woman inquired.

“We have a scheduled encounter for 2:30.” Beca stated as she produced two tickets, that she had gotten when they arrived, from her back pocket and handed them over to the woman. 

As the lady looked down at the tickets, she smiled, “Ahh, Beca and Chloe, if you would, please follow me,” she said as she moved so the pair could enter the backstage area. “My name is Penny and I’ll be your guide today.”

Chloe was dumbfounded. She stood still as Beca tried to walk away, but their intertwined hands pulled Beca back towards her. 

“Beca, what is going on?” Chloe asked as the brunette turned towards her.

“I figured that we could see these little guys up close and personal. They are your favorite, right?” Beca said with a smile stretching across her face.

“Uhhh, yeah, they are,” Chloe stuttered out. “But you didn’t have to do this,” she protested.

“It’s nothing, Chlo. I just wanted to see you smile,” Beca leaned up and gave the still dumbfounded redhead a quick kiss. “Now, come on so we don’t miss anything.” 

The pair followed Penny back into a room where they were introduced to a few African penguins. While they held the birds on their laps, the young woman began to tell the two about the penguins and their efforts in conservation. As the pair learned more about the penguins, they failed to notice a guy walking around taking pictures. Once the encounter was over, the guy stepped up to them and handed over a ticket with a number on it. “If you want to look at the pictures I was taking, hand this ticket to the lady just outside of the gift shop and she’ll be able to pull them up and print any that you want.”

“Okay, so I have to admit, penguins are cute,” Beca said as they made their way out of the back of the exhibit. 

Chloe laughed, “Told you.” 

“Oh, I’m not admitting that they are cuter than the otters,” Beca said playfully as Chloe smacked her bicep. “I’m just saying you aren’t wrong when you say they are cute, only wrong about them being the cutest on the planet. I think sea otters and red pandas give penguins a run for their money in that area.”

Chloe turned to the shorter girl and stuck out her tongue, “I guess we will have to agree to disagree there Mitchell.”

~*~*~*~*

Beca looked at her watch, she wasn’t surprised to see that they had spent six hours walking around the aquarium. 

“So, it’s 6:15,” Beca stated, “do you want to go grab something to eat?”

“Actually, I saw that there is a dolphin show at 6:30 and was hoping we could go watch that?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure, that’s not a problem,” Beca agreed. “I mean, we did watch the seal show earlier, it’s only fair to see the dolphins!”

Chloe squealed as they took a right and went up the escalators to head out to the Dolphin Celebration area. 

Once the pair had found seats and got situated, Chloe pulled Beca close to her and planted a kiss on her temple, “Thank you so much for today. It has been better than I imagined.”

Beca turned to face the beaming redhead, “It really was my pleasure. I am happy that you are happy. However,” she said as a smirk played on her lips, “our day is not over yet. There is still one more thing we have left to do.”

Chloe’s brows drew closer together in curiosity. “What do you mean?” she inquired as she tilted her head to the side.

“Well, after the show, we’ll go find something to eat. Maybe walk through Centennial Park and go to Taco Mac over by Phillips Arena? Then we’re coming back to the Aquarium.” Beca said as her lips broke out into a face splitting grin.

Chloe still looked at Beca with confusion written all over her face, “Why would we come back to the Aquarium? We’ve seen and done everything possible.”

“We haven’t done everything yet.” Beca said as she placed a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “But, you’re going to have to wait until after dinner to find out what is left.” She winked, which earned her a frustrated groan and a shove to the shoulder.

“I swear, you and your surprises, Mitchell.” Chloe smiled while rolling her eyes. She gave Beca and short kiss and then turned to focus on the trainer coming out onto the platform.

~*~*~*~*

After their dinner and a leisurely stroll through Centennial Park, the pair walked towards the Aquarium doors and Chloe pulled to a stop at the ticketing counter. She noticed that the sign said they closed at 9:00pm. She looked down at her watch, “Beca, this place closes in 15 minutes. What are we going to do in that short amount of time?”

Beca just smiled then remembered that she had left the duffle bag in the back of the Jeep.

“Hold that thought, Chlo. Stay right here and I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” Beca then leaned in to kiss Chloe and took off in a sprint towards the parking deck. 

Chloe just stood there, watching Beca’s retreating form and couldn’t help but wonder what she was up to. Leave it to Beca to keep pulling out surprises. Honestly, in all of Chloe’s life, she had never met anyone like Beca. She was thoughtful and sweet, yet had this rough edge about her that screamed ‘I’m a badass, leave me alone’, but Chloe knew that it was just a front. Beca was one of the most generous people she has ever had the pleasure of getting to know. She sighed when she realized that their time together was drawing to a close. 

They had yet to talk about how things were going to be once Chloe was off to New York and Beca was in Georgia going to Barden. She was never a fan of long distance relationships, but she just wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to let Beca go. 

Just then Chloe was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Beca round the corner in a full on sprint towards her. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and was breathing like she hadn’t had done cardio work in years, which she knew wasn’t the case, they put in some pretty major cardio the night before. Chloe beamed at the thought and just how adorable Beca was huffing and puffing in front of her. 

“You okay there tiger?” Chloe playfully asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just didn’t realize how heavy this was until I tried running with it over my shoulder.” Beca threw the bag down in between them.

“So, what is the bag for?” Chloe looked at the object between them and quirked an eyebrow at the shorter girl. 

“Well, we needed to have a change of clothes, so we don’t have to sleep in what we have on.” Beca said matter-of-factly. “And I brought a few other things so we could have a comfortable night.” The look on Chloe’s face must have been one of contorted confusion because as soon as Beca got the words out of her mouth, she laughed and grabbed Chloe’s hands. “C’mon Beale, we need to get in there before it closes.” 

Chloe allowed herself to be pulled back into the glass doors of the aquarium even though she had no clue what Beca was up to. Once they got inside, they were greeted by the same blonde that had given them their penguin encounter earlier in the day. 

“Hello again, Beca,” Penny smiled at the brunette, “and Chloe,” then turned her attention to the redhead. “Do you have your VIP Sleepover tickets?” 

“Sleepover?” Chloe asked as she looked between the blonde and brunette.

Beca pulled the envelope out of her back pocket and handed over the remaining two tickets that were tucked inside, “Here you go.” 

“Fantastic,” Penny said. She turned to look at the redhead, “Do you have a particular area that you would like to set up your things?” Chloe stood there, mouth slightly parted, just blinking at the woman.

Beca laughed because rarely had she been able to make Chloe Beale speechless and it looked like she had rendered the girl mute now, “I think we’d like to set up in the Ocean Voyager tunnel,” she spoke up when it was clear that Chloe wasn’t going to.

“Alrighty,” she turned, “follow me.”

Silently, the pair followed behind Penny until they were at their intended destination. Once they entered the tunnel, Penny turned and told them that they were going to be the only ones there tonight, but that they would have access to the Southwest Lounge for snacks or water. She also informed them that, if something were to happen, there would be a guard posted at the information desk, i and that they would be woken up when the first workers arrived at 8am, so they could freshen up before the doors opened. Finally she also made sure that they knew everything they could and couldn’t do while locked in the aquarium. Both girls agreed and signed the designated forms and once they handed them back to Penny, she disappeared. 

“Holy shit Beca,” Chloe said breathlessly. “We’re seriously spending the night here?” She looked around at the fish and sharks and rays floating past them. 

“Yep, I figured we could do something that not many people get to do. Plus, this is just too cool to pass up the opportunity!” Beca responded as the pair stood bathed in a blue glow watching the fish swim all around them. 

“I hope you know, you are ruining me,” Chloe said as they spread out the blanket they had used on their trips to the river. She was surprised when Beca pulled out two pillows from the duffle bag and another blanket for them to cover up with. 

“Ruining you? How?” Beca inquired spreading out the second blanket.

“You’re going to make it extremely difficult for me to date anyone that isn’t you.” Chloe said with a shy smile on her face.

“Again, how is that ruining you?” Beca said playfully as she grabbed on to Chloe’s hips and pulled her close. 

“Ugh,” Chloe rolled her eyes, “did you forget that we are about to be states away from each other sooner than I’d like?”

“So?” Beca shot back as she moved to sit on the bed of blankets that they just put down. “I guess we should talk about the inevitable huh?” She patted the space beside her in a silent request for Chloe to join her.

Chloe sighed as she sat down, “I guess now is as good of time as any.”

“Okay,” Beca turned to face Chloe and took a deep breath. “I like this,” she motioned between the two of them, “I like how you make me feel, the ease of everything when I’m with you.” She took Chloe’s hands and began to run her thumb over the redhead’s knuckles. “It doesn’t feel like we’ve only known each other for, what, three months?”

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, it has been one of the easiest things I’ve ever done too.”

“I guess…I…” Beca inhales deeply and lets it go with a huff, “I guess I’m just not ready to lose that.” She glanced around at the fish surrounding them, a worried tone takes residence in her voice. “I know I’m younger than you,” she quickly moved her eyes to Chloe’s, “and I know you’re going to have plenty of opportunities to see other people when you move to New York,” she looks down at their fingers. “But, I would really like to try to keep, whatever we have going, going after you leave.” 

Beca slowly looks up and searches those beautiful bright blue eyes. When Chloe’s eyes lock onto Beca’s, she releases the smile that she had been trying to hold in. 

“I would like that too,” Chloe says in a hushed whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would burst the bubble they found themselves in. 

“Yeah?” Beca said cautiously.

Chloe began to nod and Beca reached up and wiped the tear that was falling from her eyes. “Yeah…” she took a deep breath, “I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to try long distance and that this was just going to be some kind of summer fling.” 

Beca frowned at Chloe’s words and the sag in her shoulders as she looked down at their hands. 

“Chlo, look at me,” Beca pleaded. “You are not a summer fling. Did I come to Barden expecting to find someone like you? No, but you’re everything I could’ve never imagined meeting and becoming attached to. You’re more than I ever expected. You mean more to me than I ever thought possible. You,” she reached for the redhead’s face wiping more tears away, “mean the world to me and I never thought it would be something I did, getting attached to someone so quickly, but somehow, you reached past all of my barriers and heartbreak to piece me back together again in such a short amount of time.”

All Chloe could do is stare into those stormy eyes and she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Beca was saying everything she had ever wanted to hear from a person she cared about. Beca Mitchell was making her fall and fast. So instead of speaking, Chloe flung herself into Beca’s arms and began to kiss her like the breath she was stealing was her only life line. She wanted to make sure the brunette knew that everything she had said, Chloe was feeling it too.

Beca slowed the kiss and brought it to an end. She pulled away enough to look into Chloe eyes and once the redhead opened them, she ran her thumbs over her cheeks and smiled. “I’m glad you feel the same.”

Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca again, this time, slower and more passionately. Once oxygen became a necessity, she pulled away and rested their foreheads together and just stared at those dark blue eyes. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, Beca Mitchell?”

“I don’t know, but can you make sure to keep doing it?” Beca replied with a smirk on her face.

“I’ll do my best.” Chloe said as she leaned in to kiss her again. “I know that our lives are about to take a serious 180 when I go to New York and you start Barden,” she stated, “I know that things won’t be easy and our time together will be very limited. But I don’t want us to make promises that we know we won’t be able to keep.” 

Chloe brought her bottom lip in between her teeth. She knew that any kind of long distance relationships were going to be hard, especially with both of them trying to get their new careers off the ground, so there is a possibility that things could fall apart just about as quickly as they started. 

“Hey,” Beca gently said when she noticed Chloe starting to worry. “I know that things won’t be easy, but I would like to give it ‘the good ole college try’,” she said playfully trying her best to get the redhead to smile. When she saw that she was successful, she again moved her hands down and grabbed Chloe’s and started to run her thumb over her knuckles, “But I meant what I said, you are more than I could have ever imagined. I know there is a chance this won’t work, I know that we’re fighting an uphill battle. But what if…” she trailed off and took a deep breath, “what if it does?”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Chloe countered. “I don’t think I could go through life knowing that you hate me, Beca.” 

Beca threw her head back and laughed, “Chloe Beale, I’m pretty sure I could never hate you.”

“You don’t know that.” Chloe laughed as she pushed Beca’s shoulder.

Beca cleared her throat, “You’re right, I don’t.” She said seriously, “But what I do know is that I would never intentionally hurt you and I know that you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me. I also know that if things are meant to be, they will be, no matter the time or the distance. Look, let’s treat this like we did this summer. Let’s focus on the now and we will worry about the future when it becomes the present. I don’t want our last week together to be spent thinking about ‘what ifs’.”

Chloe nodded, “It’s worked for us so far, huh? Guess we should keep doing what we’ve been doing and take it one day at a time.”

Beca pulled Chloe over to her and laid them down. They laid together, soaking in and digesting everything that was said and eventually Beca broke the silence. 

“Did you know,” Beca said absentmindedly as a whale shark swam above them, “that the whale shark can only eat small prey?” She felt Chloe shake her head, “Yeah, their throat is like only the size of a quarter. Can you believe something that huge can survive off of things like sardines and anchovies?”

Chloe laughed at this random fact. Beca had been spitting out random things all day about the animals they saw. “You are too cute,” she said as she rolled over and snuggled further into Beca’s side, as yawn took over. 

~*~*~*~*

Chloe woke up with a heavy weight on her chest. She didn’t want to open her eyes, she wanted to lay here and keep sleeping because that would delay her from having to actually face the day. She rolled from her back to her side and lazily opened her eyes. She was alone, in Beca’s bed, and the dread of knowing that this was going to be her norm, made the weight on her chest even heavier. Today she was getting on a plane headed to New York, leaving the stunning brunette behind, starting her new life at her new school and in a brand new city. She should be happy and she should be looking forward to the fresh start at an amazing school. 

The Manhattan School of Music was a prestigious school, one that Chloe still couldn’t believe she was able to get a teaching job with straight from college. But the school was thrilled that she was a member of the Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center and she believes that’s probably what sealed the deal. She snuggled further under the comforter and buried her face in Beca’s pillow, thinking about how everything seemed to fall into place prior to the summer. Then in the next instant she let out a groan, because now she wasn’t so sure of what she wanted.

It was on a whim that Chloe applied to become a member of the Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center, she didn’t think she had a shot in hell, but with three ICCA championships under her belt as co-captain of the Barden Bellas, she figured it was worth taking the chance. It was like an early Christmas present when she received her acceptance letter in the mail. Some of the members of the board had been judges at two of the ICCA championships in which the Bellas’ won. They knew of her hard work and dedication to music and said it would be their pleasure to have her has a member of their society. 

Once Chloe got that letter, she knew she wouldn’t have a hard time getting a job at any of the school she wanted. She was offered a job at a few different places, but the fact that the Manhattan School of Music was willing to let her start an acapella chamber ensemble was the tipping point that lead her to accept the offer. She was excited to build something from the ground up. She knew it was going to be hard work and that it would take time to get the students interested in making music with their mouths, but she was determined. The Bellas were rich in history, they were established, so taking over as co-captain with Aubrey her sophomore year was easy. But this, this job and opportunity was a once in a life time deal, she should be ecstatic that today was the day it all started, yet she wasn’t.

Chloe didn’t realize walking into her shift at the diner that fateful day three months ago would throw her world off kilter. She didn’t know that a tiny beautiful brunette would walk into her life and upset the balance that she had. Was she complaining? Not in the least bit, but it was making this beginning more bittersweet. 

Chloe heard a soft “Good morning” come from the brunette as she felt the bed dip beside her. She moved so that she could peek out from under the comforter and was greeted with the lopsided smile that she had grown accustom to waking up to. 

“Good morning,” she croaked out, voice thick with sleep and emotion. “How long have you been up?” 

Beca turned to look at the clock, “Umm, about 15 minutes.” She leaned down to place a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips. “I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed, but then I heard you groan while I was making coffee, so I knew that you were awake. But then you never came to join me so I just wanted to check on you.” 

Beca ran her fingers through crimson curls as she spoke. She could see that Chloe was reluctant about the day and she couldn’t help mirror those feelings. She only had a few hours left with the redhead and she hated knowing that sooner, rather than later, their time together would come to an abrupt halt. Yes, they would text and can keep up with each other via Facetime, Facebook and any other form of communication, but still she had gotten used to them being together and she wasn’t looking forward to not having that after today. 

“Come lay down with me,” Chloe softly said as she tried to open the covers. Beca stood and crawled in beside Chloe and snuggled her face under the older woman’s chin. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Beca said as she tightened her grip around Chloe’s waist. 

They lay there a few moments before Chloe shifted and moved to be eye level with Beca. 

“I am going to miss you,” Chloe said before placing a kiss on Beca’s lips. 

Almost immediately, the kiss went from sweet and gentle to fiery and passionate. Hands found their way under shirts, tongues into mouths, and clothes removed in record time. Next thing they knew, Chloe was screaming out Beca’s name as she rode the younger girl’s fingers. It didn’t take long for Chloe calm down enough to climb on top of Beca to return the favor and as soon as Beca began to come down from her orgasm, Chloe’s phone began to ring. 

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Chloe groaned as she placed a kiss on Beca’s sweaty forehead and moved to get her phone from where it was charging on the night stand. 

“Hey daddy!” Chloe chirped into the phone as she pulled the sheet up over her bare torso. “Umm, yeah, I think that should work. I don’t think we have any plans.” She looked at Beca, who shook her head in confirmation. “Okay, sounds good. Give us about 30 minutes and we will meet you downstairs. Okay, love you too!” She ended the call and tossed the phone back on the night stand. “Daddy wants to take us out to lunch at the diner,” she informed Beca. 

“Cool, guess we should probably shower, huh?!” Beca said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

~*~*~*~*

“You ready?”

“No.”

Beca sighed as she dropped the last bag by the door of Chloe’s bedroom and turned, “I’m not either,” she said as she walked back to the redhead, “but, if we don’t get moving, you will miss your flight.”

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen,” Chloe said sadly. 

“As much as I don’t want to be doing this right now, you and I both know that it wouldn’t be good if you miss your flight.” Beca gently took Chloe’s hands in hers and brought them up and gave them a tender kiss. “So, let’s not delay the inevitable, again.” Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned up and kissed Chloe. 

“That was your fault we didn’t leave half an hour ago, you should have never kissed me like that,” Chloe winked at the shorter girl and quickly kissed her again. 

Beca shook her head at the memory of their last round here in Chloe’s childhood bedroom. She smiled as she walked back to the bag by the door and followed Chloe out to her Jeep. 

The drive to the airport was filled with conversation that centered around making sure the redhead had everything she needed and double checking that everything else was sent with the movers that afternoon. If everything stays on schedule, Chloe’s bigger items should be arriving at her new apartment in the City tomorrow morning. 

For some reason the drive to the airport seemed shorter this time, because neither girl was prepared to face this next step, even though they knew it was inevitable. They silently got out of the car, got Chloe’s bags and headed in to check her luggage. As they were standing in line, Chloe pulled out her phone.

“Okay, one last shot to take with me,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca in closer. 

When Chloe checked to make sure the picture was satisfactory, she couldn’t help but notice that neither one of them had on their typical bright smiles. She wasn’t be surprised, neither one of them were happy about what was taking place.

After they checked Chloe’s bag, the pair walked towards the security checkpoint hand in hand until Beca pulled Chloe away from the crowed, “C’mere for a second.”

“What’s up?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk before you went through those gates,” Beca almost whispered, her eyes were locked on their hands. She took a deep breath to gather the strength it was going to take to get this goodbye done. “I’ve said this before, I never expected to find you this summer, but I’m so glad I did,” she looked up to find those bright blue eyes. “It’s funny how unfair life can be sometimes,” she chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked curiously.

“I mean, us…this summer, why couldn’t it have happened years ago or years from now? Why did it have to happen when we both are moving in opposite directions?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe breathed out with downcast eyes, “I know what you mean. Timing sucked with this one.”

“That’s an understatement,” Beca chuckled. She moved her right hand under Chloe’s chin, “But I don’t regret any of it for a second. And I know that this whole long distance thing is going to be tough and a fight, but I want you to know that I’m going to do everything in my power to make it work.”

Chloe’s eyes moved back and forth between Beca’s. She could see the sincerity in them and heard it in Beca’s words. “I know, I will too. But we both have to agree that if we see things hitting a dead end that we talk about it and figure out what to do. I wasn’t kidding when I said I couldn’t stand to spend the rest of my life with you hating me.” 

The words came out in an almost pleading manner and Chloe just stood there looking at Beca waiting for the young girl’s reaction.

“I promise,” Beca said, “I don’t want to lose you. You’re too important to my life, so I’m going to do my very best not to fuck it up.”

Chloe giggled and she noticed the clock behind Beca’s head. “I guess I should probably get in line,” she said as she hiked her thumb over her shoulder at security. 

“Okay,” Beca sighed, “but promise me you’ll text me when you land?”

“Deal.”

Beca stepped in to close the distance between them and kissed Chloe like it was going to be the last time. She held on a little tighter, kissed a little harder, not wanting this moment to end. When breathing eventually became a necessity, so she reluctantly pulled away, “I’m not going to say good bye, but I will say see you later.”

Chloe smiled, “That’s a promise, and I will see you later!” She winked as she kissed Beca again and then bent down to grab her carryon bag. “I’m going to miss you Mitchell.”

“Not any more than I’m going to miss you, Beale. Hell, I miss you already.”

Chloe smiled and released Beca’s hand as she turned towards the security gate. When she got in line, she dared to look back and saw that Beca was still standing there and sent the girl a little wave. She smiled when a lopsided grin spread across Beca’s face as she waved back. 

A few minutes later, Chloe collected her stuff from the conveyer belt and she turned again to look for Beca. She smiled when she saw that Beca had moved so she could still see her. She waved a final time before turning and heading towards her gate. 

Beca’s heart was breaking as she watched Chloe go through security. She had grown so accustom to having that redhead in her life that she wasn’t sure what she was going to do now that she had to go back to the ranch alone. It was going to be weird. 

As she watched Chloe disappear into the crowd, she turned to head back out to the parking lot. When she reached her Jeep, her phone chimed. Pulling the phone out of her back pocket Beca smiled as she saw it was a text from Chloe. She climbed into the driver’s seat and opened the message.

Beale (5:38pm) I miss you :`(

Beca’s heart sank at reading these words. She quickly typed out a text and hit send before over thinking it.

Beca (5:39pm) I miss you like crazy. I seriously hate how fucked up the timing of all of this is. Why couldn’t we have been lucky enough to have more time together?

Beca started up the Jeep and was about to put it in reverse when her phone went off again. She glanced down at the phone in the cup holder, took her hand off the gear shift and picked up her phone. 

Beale (5:40pm) I know right :( Even though our timing sucks, I don’t regret anything or what you mean to me. Like we said at the aquarium, we’ll just take things day by day and see where we go from here. It’ll be strange waking up in the morning not wrapped in your arms.

Beca (5:42pm) I know what you mean. Moving tomorrow is going to suck without a good morning kiss from you.

Beale (5:43pm) Seriously…every morning will suck without those! Ugh…I am seriously rethinking all of this.

Beca (5:44pm) Don’t do that, Chlo. You know that this is an opportunity of a lifetime. This is bigger than me. You need to go make your dreams come true, just like I’m going to try to do after I get done with Barden. As much as I want you here, I don’t want you giving anything up for me. I’d never ask you to.

Beale (5:46pm) I know you wouldn’t and I wouldn’t either. It just sucks. 

Beca (5:46pm) I know :(

Beale (5:47pm) Well, they just called for boarding. I wish I could kiss you right now

Beca (5:48pm) No more than I wish the same…have a safe flight and text me when you land!

Beale (5:49pm) Will do! Be safe getting back to the ranch!

Beca put the phone back into the cup holder and made her way out of the airport. The drive was silent as she drove down the interstate as her mind kept running over this summer and how special it was. The memories that she and Chloe made brought a smile to her face. Yes she was going to miss the redhead like crazy, but she wouldn’t trade everything that happened for anything.

~*~*~*~*

Saturday September 3rd

Beale (10:19pm) Ugh, finally able to text. Got in safely and in the apartment with a brand new bed. Wish you were here to break it in with me ;)

Beca (10:20pm) I’m glad! I was about to call a search party to find you! I wish I was too :( My bed seems so empty without you in it

Beale (10:21pm) :( Still so unfair…

Beca (10:22pm) I know…but at least we did meet and were able to spend the summer together…

Beale (10:22pm) That’s true, but our timing still sucks…what time are you moving into the dorms tomorrow?

Beca (10:24pm) Ummm…I think around noon? I told Stacie I’d meet her at the diner for breakfast around 10, so I guess from there we will head to campus.

Beale (10:27pm) Gotcha…well, I hope everything goes smoothly for y’all! Text me when you’re done?

Beca (10:28pm) Will do…what time are the movers getting there with your things tomorrow?

Beale (10:30pm) Around 9:45…should be a fun day for both of us unpacking and getting settled in :/

Beca (10:31pm) Yeah…if that’s what you consider fun ;P

Beale (10:32pm) I could think of other things that I’d consider fun…but you aren’t here to partake with me ;) :(

Beca (10:35pm) Ugh, I’d much rather spend the day doing that than what will happen tomorrow

Beale (10:36pm) Meeee tooooo

Beale (10:36pm) Well, my eyes are getting heavy, so I think I’m going to try to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow…g’night Mitchell

Beca (10:39pm) G’night Beale…dream of me ;)

~*~*~*~*

Sunday September 4th

Beale (7:47pm) Hey you…just checking to see how today went…

Beca (11:16pm) OMG today was so fucking horrendous…I’m sorry I haven’t texted earlier. EVERYTHING that could go wrong, did ….BUT I did put in an application at the radio station for an internship *crosses fingers*

~*~*~*~*

Monday September 5th

Beca (6:57am) Good morning beautiful! I just wanted to let you know you were the first thing on my mind this morning…I hope your first day at school is a great one!

Beale (6:59am) Good morning to you too! Thanks! I’m sorry I didn’t respond last night, I was asleep :( Why are you up so early? Don’t classes start tomorrow?

Beca (7:00am) I figured you were…no worries…and I’m up so I could text you good morning :)

Beale (7:03am) Awww you are too sweet! But, you can go back to bed now, I’m about to head into the subway…text me later

Beca (7:04am) Sounds good! Have a great day!

Beale (7:04am) You too! :*

Beca stared at her phone and the kissy face emoji, oh how she wished she could kiss those lips one more time. She hoped the school year wouldn’t go like it did yesterday. All she wanted to do last night was curl up in Chloe’s arms and bitch about how horrible her roommate was and everything that went wrong. Flipping over she looked at the sleeping Asian across the room, rolled her eyes and groaned, she would much prefer the roommate she had this summer.

Beca (4:28pm) Hey you…how’d the first day go?

Beale (4:30pm) It went well…no kids yet, so that’s a plus! I’m about to head home to change, a group of the teachers are going out later. Can I call you when I get home? Shouldn’t be too late?

Beca (4:33pm) Yeah sure! I got the radio station internship, so I’ll be here until later on.

*One missed call: Beale 10:48pm*

~*~*~*~*

Wednesday September 7th

Chloe (6:17am) Good morning beautiful. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk yesterday! I woke up late and left my phone at home :( I hope your first day of classes went well. I thought about you all day.

Mitchell (8:01am) Good morning to you too beautiful. Classes were boring, I may pose an important philosophical question this semester…If I don’t actually go to that class, will it still suck? Literally wanted to scratch my eyeballs out by the time it was over.

Chloe (10:47am) Bwahaha oh my god Beca…you’re too much! You need to go to class babe.

Mitchell (10:59am) You sound like my dad :(

Chloe (11:01am) Oh no you didn’t! :( 

Mitchell (11:02am) haha I’m kidding…well, kinda…he sorta said the same thing to me when he woke me up this morning…

Chloe (11:02am) ??

Mitchell (11:03am) I fell back asleep after I texted you and missed my 9:15 class…which wouldn’t have been too bad…if…it wasn’t for the fact it was HIS class :/

Chloe (11:05am) LOL of course you’d skip your own father’s class! Haha 

Mitchell (11:06am) NOT my fault…I can’t help my alarm clock is in NYC now :(

Chloe (1:34pm) Aww babe…if it helps any, waking up is harder for me too. Your morning kisses and other activities made getting up this summer so much more enjoyable ;)

Mitchell (2:41pm) Haha yeah, 5:45am wake ups are definitely easier when sex is involved ;)

Chloe looked down at her phone and smiled. Just as she was about to type out a seductive response, a few teachers walked into her room wanting to discuss how to get students involved with the acapella chamber ensemble she was starting. Placing her phone into her bag she got to work with her co-workers. 

It was 8:30pm by the time Chloe got home that evening. She didn’t realize that there would be no real working hours with this job. Don’t get her wrong, she loved what she was doing, but often times she was so busy that she never really thought about the time. She knew this would take a toll on her and Beca. Retrieving her phone from her school bag she saw she had 3 missed calls, one from Beca and two from Aubrey, and four texts. Dismissing her missed calls she went into her text thread and smiled when she saw all four were from a certain brunette.

Mitchell (3:18pm) Okay so I guess you got busy at work. Don’t work too late!

Mitchell (5:39pm) Just tried calling…I wanted to let you know that I’ve got the late shift at the radio station, so I doubt I’ll be able to talk tonight.

Mitchell (7:08pm) I’m seriously missing the shit out of you right now!!

Mitchell (7:09pm) and that sexy body of yours…when are you coming home??

Chloe grinned at the last two texts, she could just about hear the whine in Beca’s voice when she asked when she was coming home. Chloe pulled out her planner and found the paper she folded up with the school calendar, it looked like the only free time she would have wasn’t until the long weekend around Halloween. She was grateful they had the Monday of the actual holiday off and a teacher’s workday the following day, after she could totally make a long weekend trip back to Georgia.

Chloe (8:41pm) Hey you! Just got home :( Who knew starting up a new chamber ensemble would take so much work! 

Mitchell (9:29pm) I bet it is a ton of work! I miss you

Chloe (9:31pm) I miss you too :( I looked at my schedule though…

Mitchell (9:33pm) aaaaannnnndddd????

Chloe (9:34pm) haha And I’ll be able to come home the weekend of Halloween. We have off that Monday and a teacher’s workday that Tuesday. So I can fly in Friday and leave Monday evening. 

Mitchell (9:37pm) Hot damn! You just made my night!! Granted, I don’t like the idea of having to wait over a month to see you :(

Chloe (9:39pm) I know babe…me too…but at least we’ll have almost 3 full days together when I’m home!

Mitchell (9:42pm) And you better believe I won’t let you out of bed that whole time ;) 

Chloe (9:43pm) I like the sound of that ;) How’s the radio station?

Mitchell (10:37pm) Sorry about that…Luke needed to leave so I had to jump in the booth for a little while. It’s good. I’m mainly stacking CDs, but every once in a while Luke lets me into the booth. 

~*~*~*~*

The next month went on about the same as the first week of the pair being separated. They would text as often as possible, Facetime at least once a week, and there were the sporadic phone calls mixed in there occasionally. Those usually took place late at night when one of them would be horny and things would go from PG to R within the first few minutes of their conversation. It was just how things were for them now. Both didn’t really like it, but it was what they had to work with. So, they tried the best they could. 

Eventually, as the season changed and the temperatures began to drop, things slowed down. Chloe noticed it first as the texts she sent and even received became less and less. Their Facetime calls went from once a week to maybe once every two weeks, if they were lucky, and the late night phone calls became almost non-existent. She was so wrapped up in everything at work, that she barely had time to do much else besides eat and sleep. She was living and breathing this job and getting this new program off the ground. She didn’t realize how consuming it was going to be on her life, especially when it came to Beca. 

As Chloe sat on the subway headed to work she knew that she only had to make it through this week and the tiny brunette would be back in her arms. She was thrilled at this thought, but there was also this little inkling in the back of her mind that bothered her. She tried not to think about it, but when things were still and quiet, the thoughts crept in. How is this fair to them? They seemed to be barely hanging on to whatever relationship they had going on. Chloe felt like she couldn’t give her all to Beca and that just didn’t seem right for either of them. 

Little did Chloe know that Beca was sitting in the quad contemplating the same thing. She had promised her dad that she would take this school year seriously, she had to actually attend class and made decent grades. On top of showing up and studying, she had the radio station that took up most of her free time. Because she was friends with Luke his “no freshmen in the booth” rule was broken quickly and she beginning to gain more and more time on air. She figured she was getting a head start on paying her dues while at Barden and took every opportunity to do so. It was getting harder and harder for her to give the time and attention she felt that Chloe deserved. Looking at her computer screen she realized Chloe would be here in a few days. They needed to sit down and talk about how things were going and where they saw their relationship headed in the future. 

~*~*~*~*

Friday October 28th

Beale (2:17pm) Hey stranger! I’m leaving work now and heading to JFK. Any chance you could pick me up at the airport around 5ish?

Beca (2:26pm) I wouldn’t have it any other way! Be safe getting here! I can’t wait to get my arms around you!

Beale (2:27pm) Mmmm join the club! See you soon!!!

~*~*~*~*

Beca pulled up and parked at the airport, instead of waiting for Chloe to text that she was ready to be picked up, the tiny brunette went inside to wait. As she watched the TV screens indicating which flights were arriving and departing she realized that she couldn’t stand still. She wasn’t pacing, but she was fidgeting. Why was she nervous? It isn’t like she’s meeting Chloe for the first time. I mean, she’s slept with the beautiful redhead, why is it now that she can’t seem to gain control over her limbs?

Beca was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t see the wave of people walking past her and she didn’t see the curls of red hair come up beside her. It was only the brush of her hair and the light kiss on the back of her neck that brought her back to reality. 

“Damnit,” Beca screeched turning towards the laughing redhead, “I swear woman, you will kill me one day if you keep sneaking up on me like that.”

Chloe laughed, “I’m sorry, but you were so adorable staring off into space. I couldn’t help myself.” She reached around the brunette’s neck and pulled her in to a bone crushing hug. Inhaling deeply, she sighed, “I’ve missed you.” As she pulled back, she planted a sweet, chaste kiss onto Beca’s lips. 

“I’ve missed you too nerd.” Beca said as she kissed Chloe again. “You ready to head to your place?” she inquired. 

Chloe sighed, “Yeah, I probably should go see daddy. I haven’t talked to him in about two weeks.” She intertwined her fingers with Beca’s as the smaller girl picked up the carryon bag. 

“Ahh,” Beca said playfully, “I see I’m not the only one you are avoiding now-a-days.” 

Chloe frowned at the words, “I’m not avoiding you,” she pouted, “Work has just be so stupid busy. I barely have time to do anything but eat and sleep when I’m not there.”

Beca’s heart lurched, she was only kidding around, “I’m sorry Chlo, I was just messing with you. Trust me, I get it. Things at school have been non-stop since classes and my internship started.”

The pair made their way to the ranch catching up on what was missed over the past few weeks and it was really nice to be in each other’s company again. Both girls knew they needed to talk, but they both wanted to enjoy their time together before that. 

Once they arrived to the ranch, Beca dropped Chloe off so that she could visit with her dad. They had made plans to go to the diner for dinner and Beca was going to come back to pick Chloe up around 7:30.

After dinner at the diner, Beca asked if Chloe wanted to go home or if she wanted to come to the dorms. Knowing the whole roommate situation, Chloe suggested that they head back to the ranch. When Beca pulled the Jeep into its normal parking spot, she jumped out and opened the door for Chloe and turned to go towards the main house. 

Chloe pulled the younger girl to a stop, “I thought we could maybe head up to the loft?” She said with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Oh, yeah, uhh, sure,” the younger girl stuttered, taken off guard. 

They made their way up to the loft and Beca was surprised to see the dust cover pulled off of the couch and that the bed made. 

Chloe noticed the confused look and spoke up, “I figured since you said you weren’t going to let me out of bed while I’m home, we might want to spend our time here.” She winked and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. 

That was all Beca needed, she pulled Chloe in for a kiss that she had waited for since they said their goodbyes last month. Once the need for oxygen became a necessity, Beca lead Chloe towards her old bed and the two wasted no time getting each other undressed and showing each other just how much they were missed. 

~*~*~*~*

“Ugh,” Beca moaned as she rolled over and snuggled further into Chloe’s neck. “Do you really have to go back today?” she whined. 

Chloe giggled as she drew lazy patterns over Beca’s back, “I’m afraid so.”

Beca sighed as she gripped, Chloe’s midsection tighter “I hate distance,” she said with a pout. 

“I know you do.” Chloe said sympathetically, “Trust me, I do too.” She kissed the top of Beca’s head. 

Beca rolled slightly away so that she could see the older girl’s eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ve been thinking,” Beca breathed out.

Chloe shifted and rolled to her side so she could face Beca, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I think this conversation needed to be said a while back, but it isn’t something I want and I didn’t really want to do it over text, Facetime or the phone.” Beca shifted some more so that she could take Chloe’s hands. 

“I think I know what you are going to say,” Chloe replied trying to ease the brunette’s mind, “and I think you are right.”

Beca blinked at Chloe, not sure what to say.

So Chloe continued, “You’re right, it needs to be done face to face and not any other way. I, especially, need to see your face and you need to see mine so that you know how much it kills me to say……to say what we might both be thinking.”

Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe. “You know that you mean so much to me, right?” she said earnestly. 

Chloe nodded her head, “And you mean just as much to me. But, Beca,” she sat up and faced the tiny brunette, who mimicked her actions. “I think we both know that right now our lives are moving in opposite directions.” She paused and Beca nodded. “I think we’re so consumed in getting our careers off of the ground, that right now…” She took in a deep, shaky breath, “right now…” she trailed off and her eyes suddenly found the comforter between them fascinating.

“Right now isn’t the right time.” Beca finished for her motioning between them, “Not the right time for us.” She said, barely above a whisper, playing with their fingers. She looked up and locked onto Chloe’s eyes that were already glossing over.

“Yeah,” Chloe said in a whisper, voice hitching as the lump in her throat grew. “We both knew it was going to be hard, but I never imagined it would be this hard,” she got out as a single tear fell from her eyes.

Beca wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb, “Me either. But Chlo, I still regret nothing.” She cupped the redhead’s face, “I just think that we can’t give each other the time that’s needed to make a relationship work. You said it yourself, we are moving in opposite directions trying to get our careers off the ground.”

Chloe nodded and leaned into Beca’s hand and closed her eyes, “You don’t hate me do you?” 

Beca released Chloe’s hand and placed it on the other side of her face, “Chlo, this isn’t a failed relationship because we didn’t try. It isn’t some heated breakup because the other cheated. It’s us deciding that right now isn’t our time. Our timing is off. Who knows what the future holds for us, but like I’ve told you before,” she spoke passionately; “I could never hate you.” She leaned in and gave Chloe another tender kiss. 

Chloe grabbed on to Beca’s shirt and pulled her in closer. She didn’t want things to end, but she knew that for both of them, things needed to change so that they wouldn’t eventually grow to resent the other for not making time. 

When Chloe pulled away she stared into those stormy blue eyes, “You’re still one of the best things that has ever happened to me, Beca Mitchell.” 

“As you are to me, Chloe Beale.” Beca smiled as she ran her thumb over Chloe’s cheek. “I still want us to keep in contact as much as possible, if you think you’re up for that?” She inquired.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, “I’d like that.”

Beca kissed Chloe again, “What time does your flight leave?”

“5:45, I think,” Chloe said as she turned to look at the clock.

Beca’s gaze followed the redheads, and realized that it was almost noon, “Looks like we have some time to kill,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe causing the older woman to laugh.

“That we do, Mitchell, now, come here,” Chloe said as she pulled the smaller woman to her.

Just as their tongues started performing a synchronized dance, Beca’s phone went off. She chose to ignore it because there was nothing more important than what she and Chloe were doing right now. Deepening the kiss she began to lay Chloe back down onto the mattress, when her phone went off again. She groaned and reached over, without breaking the kiss, to silence the phone and kept her full attention on the woman under her.

After the third time the ringer went off, Chloe pulled away from Beca, “You probably should get that,” she said as she wiped under the brunette’s lip. 

“No,” Beca said adamantly, “they can wait.” She added before reconnecting their lips.

When the phone went off for the fourth time, Chloe broke the kiss again and grabbed Beca’s phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the radio station calling. She handed the phone over to Beca after she had already accepted the call.

Beca groaned and flopped over to the other side of the bed as she put the phone to her ear. “Yeah.” she bit annoyingly into the phone. There was a few beats of silence, then Beca shot up, “Are you kidding me right now?” she said as she turned to face Chloe. “Okay, like right now, right now, or like in a few hours right now?” She threw her head back and looked up to the ceiling and pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, okay…yes I’m busy, but…” she stole a glance at Chloe, whose eyes were furrowed in confusion. Taking in a sharp breath she quickly let it out, “Okay fine, give me 45 minutes, I’m just outside of town.” 

“What’s going on?” Chloe inquired as Beca’s shoulders slumped after ending the call. 

Beca took another deep breath, “I have to go to the station, unfortunately,” she rushed out. 

“Really?” Chloe said with more than a hint of disappointment.

“Yeah, apparently some guy is in town and heard my show on Friday and liked some of the mixes I played. Luke said he spoke with his bosses and they wanted him to talk to me.” Beca said as a smile slipped across her face. 

“Oh my god BECA!” Chloe screamed. “That’s fantastic!!” She leapt forward into the younger girl’s arms.

Beca laughed and hugged Chloe back. “But I have to leave, like, now,” she said with a frown.

Chloe kissed the brunette eagerly, “Then I guess you need to get your cute butt up and get dressed.”

Beca groaned, “But I liked where we were headed.” She threw her head onto Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe blushed, “I know, I would’ve liked to have finished it too. Maybe if you’re done before daddy takes me to the airport, we can pick up where we left off?” Her fingers lightly traced down the valley between Beca’s breasts. 

“You better believe it Beale.” Beca exclaimed as she lifted her head and leaned in for a quick kiss. She then moved off the bed and began gathering up her clothes. “I need to go back to the dorms to change. Will you walk me down?” Beca asked as she was buttoning up her jeans.

“Sure,” Chloe said as she slid off the bed to gather her clothes. 

The pair finished getting dressed in silence and once they were descending down the stairs, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her to a stop. “I’m so proud of you Beca! This could really be the break you need to get your foot in the door in LA.” 

Beca came back up a step and placed her hands on Chloe’s hips and gave her a quick kiss, “I hope you’re right Chlo.” She playfully swatted Chloe’s ass and proceeded to make her way down the stairs. 

As they came to Beca’s Jeep, Chloe opened the driver’s side door and once Beca was in and buckled up, Chloe leaned in and gave her a passionate yet quick kiss. 

“Go knock them dead Mitchell!” Chloe smiled as she closed the door to the Jeep and Beca started the engine. 

“I’ll text you when I’m done and see where you are, okay?” Beca said as she finished rolling her window down. 

“You better,” Chloe said with a wink.

Beca smiled and put the car into reverse. As she maneuvered the Jeep around, she backed up to where Chloe was standing. 

“I miss you already,” Beca said as she leaned out the window for another kiss.

Chloe smiled, “I miss you too...” 

Chloe tapped on the window ledge as Beca slowly inched away. She stood and waved as she watched Beca drive down the long drive. She knew that this was probably going to be the last time she saw Beca Mitchell. Even though she is over the moon happy that she met the younger girl, she can’t help but wonder if things would be different if they had met at a different time in their lives. 

As Beca’s break lights faded, she wished the younger girl well, and turned to head towards her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to have the story ending with the prior chapter and let you decide what happened after that. BUT I love writing these two so much that I'm writing until they have written their own story. I'm hoping to have the next 2 chapters up by the end of the week and then once Chapter 8 is finished and beta'd, I'll publish it here and on fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Beca sat in her oversized leather chair behind a massive desk she never wanted and stared out of the glass wall overlooking Los Angeles. She was currently in between clients and avoiding the mountain of paperwork that was spread across her desk. That’s the one thing about being a producer she could live without, paperwork. Spinning her chair to face the desk she reached for her phone instead of her pen. 

When Beca brought the device to life, she smiled at the background photo. She and Chloe were standing in front of the large aquarium glass wall with a stingray floating behind them and both wore face splitting grins. She stared at the picture for a moment and then shook her head; she can’t believe it has been three years since that summer. 

Beca’s thumb traced the outline of Chloe’s face and then made its way over to her Facebook icon. She was glad the redhead had set up her profile before she left for New York, without it, she wouldn’t be able to see what Chloe has been up to all this time. She clicked the icon and the first post on her newsfeed was a picture of Chloe with her back to the New York skyline, smiling that smile that brought butterflies to Beca’s stomach. Reading the caption ‘#TBT to my first trip to see Lady Liberty’ she smiled as her mind drifted back over the past three years. 

It had definitely been a whirlwind. The last day she saw Chloe was the same day that she was recruited by Atlantic Records. The meeting had gone great, long, but great and she wasn’t able to make it to go with Chloe and her dad to the airport. They had texted for a while after the meeting while Chloe waited for her flight and she had apologized profusely, but it didn’t make up for not being there. 

Over the rest of the year at Barden, Beca got more booth time, did surprisingly well in her classes, and worked with Atlantic to make her transition from Barden DJ to Junior Producer as smooth as possible. 

Next thing Beca knew, Facebook was the only thing keeping Chloe in her life. They had randomly texted back and forth for a few month, but then an extended period of time went by where they were just so busy that texts started to go unanswered and eventually stopped all together. Beca didn’t feel right just popping up and contacting the other girl she knew that Chloe was so wrapped up in her job, that pretty much everything else ceased to exist to the redhead. She couldn’t blame the older woman, she was doing what she always wanted to do, building a program from the ground up and she loved every minute of it. So, Beca gave Chloe the space she needed, it just sucks that space ended up with a continent between them and the only way to keep up with Chloe was through Facebook. 

“Thank god for social media,” Beca said under her breath as she scrolled through her newsfeed. It was Friday, which meant she needed to keep up her tradition and post the picture she took of her breakfast with the caption ‘mmmmm bacon’. 

After a year of working as a Junior Producer at Atlantic Records, Beca decided to leave and start her own company, Titanium Productions, where she was getting a firm hold on the title “hottest producer in LA”. Instead of taking on every artist that Atlantic gave her, Beca was now free to pick and choose who she wanted to work with. Since the opening of Titanium Productions, she had produced Adele’s comeback album, Rachel Platten’s debut album, and had even worked with P!nk on some new material. All in all, Beca would say that her life was pretty great. 

Beca had invested so much of her time, over the past two years, getting Titanium Productions off the ground that she honestly couldn’t tell how fast time was flying by. To her, it seemed like it had only been a year since she had last seen Chloe.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts hearing a light knock on her door. She glanced up from her phone and saw her assistant Megan standing in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Megan said hesitantly, “but I just need to get your signature on a few contracts that I just received from legal.”

A warm smile slipped across Beca’s face as she motioned the girl in, “Ah, good, I’m glad they were able to get them done so quickly. When is Sia coming by to sign them again?” 

“Wednesday after Christmas,” Megan said, “10:30am.”

Beca looked at the date on the phone, “Okay good that gives me a week and a half to make sure these are correct.” Placing the phone down on her desk she took the contracts from Megan. As the young brunette started towards the door, Beca said, “Megan,” her assistant stopped mid stride and turned around, “have you gotten anything back in regards to the grant program paperwork I submitted last month?”

“Um, we received a stack of mail yesterday that I haven’t been able to get through yet. I’ll go look to see if there is anything in there,” Megan turned and made her way to her desk.

About 30 minutes later, Megan reappeared in Beca’s door. 

“Hey, Beca,” Megan said as she knocked on the door frame, “we got notification that your application was approved for the grant program. The ‘Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music – New Program’ will be offered starting in 2017.” 

Making her way over to Beca’s desk Megan handed the tiny music producer the packet of information. 

Beca smiled taking the papers and stared down at the coversheet. Her mom would be so proud of what she was planning to do with this grant. If asked, she could say that Chloe was the inspiration behind it and that her mother’s love of music and Beca’s love of her mother is why the grant is named after her mom. As Beca became more successful, she realized that there are probably so many people out there, like Chloe, who are trying to start programs from the ground up. She figured that Chloe was well on her way to success at the Manhattan School of Music, so she wanted to be able to provide those same opportunities for other schools across the country.

~*~*~*~*

Chloe slammed her notebook closed in frustration and began to run her fingers through her hair. She heard a faint knock on her doorframe and glanced to her left to see Scott standing there with a smile on his face and two Styrofoam cups in his hands. She returned the smile and motioned for him to come into her classroom. 

“Tough day?” Scott inquired as Chloe let out a huff of air. Approaching her desk he held out one handed her one of the cups.

“Thanks…” Chloe said as she plucked the cup from his hands with a smile of gratitude. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” she continued with a slight whine. “It’s been three years since I started here and we’re still not where I thought we would be with this program.” She sighed, “I feel like such a failure.” Standing up from her desk she slowly sipped the tea as she walked to the filing cabinet. 

“Chlo, things like this take time. Look at what you’ve already accomplished,” Scott said, trying to calm the dejected redhead. “The students absolutely love this ensemble and they love you.” Walking up to Chloe he placed his hand on her shoulder, “Just because you haven’t been able to go out and perform like you had hoped, doesn’t mean you are failing. It just means that the right opportunity hasn’t come along yet.” 

As Chloe shut the cabinet drawer, she took in a deep breath and turned to Scott, “You are right,” she blew out, “Something will come along and it’ll be perfect for us.” She gave the older man a warm smile. 

Chloe was grateful for Scott, in her first year at the Manhattan School of Music, he took her under his wing and became somewhat of a mentor. His warm smile and his whole demeanor reminded her of her dad and so Chloe naturally gravitated towards him. Their relationship developed over the three years from mentor/mentee to friends. Yes, there was a 40 year age gap between them, but Scott never treated Chloe as a newbie or a child. He showed her respect from day one and has been Chloe’s sounding board throughout the building process of this program. 

Scott gave her a teeth bearing smile and nodded his head before sipping his coffee, “That it will, dear, that it will,” he said reassuringly. “In my 30 years here, I have yet to see someone as talented as you fail at anything they set their mind to. You just have to be patient, you’ll find something that will springboard this program straight to the top.” 

Chloe’s heart warmed at the faith that the older man had in her. It never seemed to fail that Scott can come in, spend five minutes with her and end up completely turning her day around. 

“Thanks Scott,” Chloe said as she placed her hand on his forearm, “I don’t know how you do it, but you always know the right things to say.” 

Scott laughed hard enough to make his belly jiggle, “That’s called old age, dear” he said with a wink. “Now, don’t spend your holiday break fretting over this, go home and do something relaxing. You deserve time to unwind.” 

With that, Scott turned and left Chloe’s room and she went back to her desk and began packing up her bag. 

“Relaxing,” Chloe said under her breath with a sigh, “Yeah…that hasn’t happened in three years.” She shook her head of the thought and got up to make her way home.

On the subway ride back to her apartment, Chloe couldn’t help but think about the now famous music producer Beca Mitchell. She had tried, tried so hard, to keep things between them going, they both had actually. But life, work and time just always seemed to get in the way. She never realized when they were lying in bed that summer morning, creating Beca’s Facebook profile, that it would be the only way she could keep up with the real Beca. The Beca plastered all over the magazines and TV and had rumors swirling about who she was last seen with was not the real Beca. The real Beca was not who everyone saw in the tabloids, the real Beca was the one that would post pictures on Facebook of what she had for breakfast. 

Chloe smiled as she opened the Facebook app on her phone, glad the subways had finally upgraded so she could have a signal down there. She thumbed through her newsfeed until she landed on a post Beca had uploaded only a few hours ago and she couldn’t help but giggle at the picture, blueberry pancakes and bacon, just like she had done almost every Friday morning since she’s known the girl.

Chloe tapped on the girl’s profile picture and smiled down at her phone. Beca had changed it from the one that Chloe had put on there three years ago, to one of her and the Grammy she won earlier in the year for her work on Adele’s comeback album. Closing out of the picture Chloe went to Beca’s profile; it wasn’t shocking to see that Beca only had 138 friends. She knew Beca was a private person and she was glad to see that fame didn’t change the tiny brunette. As she scrolled down Beca’s page, she noticed that even though Beca was smiling in almost every picture, except for the few that had her signature glare, the smile wasn’t Beca’s true smile. It wasn’t the lopsided one Chloe saw almost every morning of their summer together, the one that could send the butterflies fluttering in Chloe’s stomach. It made her wonder if the girl was happy, truly and deeply happy. 

Chloe sighed as she closed the app, wishing that she had done something more to keep the lines of communication open. She missed her; a day hadn’t gone by that she hadn’t thought about that broody, sarcastic girl that walked into her life and changed it forever. Chloe had the chance to date, but the few she had accepted fell exceptionally flat. She couldn’t help it; they were all being compared to Beca. She didn’t lie when she told the younger girl that she was going to ruin her from dating anyone else, because Beca had done just that. No one, no matter how amazing they were, stood a chance against the memory of one Beca Mitchell.

~*~*~*~*

Beca walked into her penthouse as she scrolled through her emails. It was almost Christmas, so why couldn’t people take time off? She dropped her messenger bag on the floor and threw her keys into the bowl on the table beside the door with a huff. She absentmindedly flipped on the lights and made her way into the kitchen while shedding her jacket. As Beca read through the string of emails regarding Sia coming in to sign her contracts, she dropped her jacket over the back of the bar stool and went to open the fridge to retrieve a bottle of Ballast Point Watermelon Sculpin and flipped the top off. 

After bringing the bottle to her lips, Beca nearly choked on a mouthful of beer when she saw an email notification from her realtor pop up at the top of the screen. She quickly thumbed over the notification and opened it. Her eyes slowly read over the words on the screen, she couldn’t believe it; she finally got the property she has been trying to purchase for the past five months! The sellers finally realized that she wasn’t going to budge on her offer and they finally accepted. She smiled at her phone when she realized what this meant for her, her future, and the future of Titanium Productions. Deciding to get the ball rolling sooner rather than later, she exited out of her email and dialed the number of her favorite Executive Producer. 

“Hey CR, listen, I know tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I know you’re flying out to Maine to visit the wife’s family, but I need for you to do me a favor while you’re on the East Coast.” Beca smiled into the phone as she heard the voice of her closest friend agreeing. 

“You’re awesome! Sometime after Christmas will you go to the address I’m about to send you and lay eyes on it? Maybe take a few pictures of the inside?” Beca asked hopefully.

Beca nodded as she listened to the woman on the other end. 

“A’ight cool, I’ll email you the address and the name of the Realtor. Let me know when you’re free and I’ll get you and the wife a flight down there and setup a time with the Realtor to let you in. You’re a life saver!”

Beca laughed at the woman’s response, “Yes, your bonus will reflect this kind act,” she said as she rolled her eyes even though the woman on the other end couldn’t see it. “Have a safe trip and Merry Christmas Cynthia Rose,” she said, grateful for this woman in her life. 

Beca hung up the phone and made her way to her bedroom. She went through her nightly routine and after plugging her phone into the charger, she flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn’t been able to wipe the grin off her face since reading that email. 

Snuggling under the covers Beca reached over and turned off the lamp and muttered, “Merry Christmas to me,” before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*

Chloe rolled over in bed and cracked an eye to read the time, 7:29am. It was Christmas morning and again, she was alone. She didn’t really have a reason why she didn’t go home this Christmas. Although if she’s being honest with herself the real reason she didn’t go was because of last year. Last Christmas she had surprised her father and went home for the break, but while she was there she kept staring at the barn and thinking about everything that went on in it. The room was now being rented by the new ranch hand and it was no longer a place she could escape to and feel close to Beca. Chloe pulled the covers over hear head at the thought, she missed Beca, she had never stopped missing her. 

That’s part of the reason why Chloe drowned herself in her work. She needed to forget, well not really forget, more like she needed to distract herself. When she arrived in New York, she needed to focus on getting the ensemble up and running and not have her mind back in Georgia, so she dove head first into work. She had no idea coming into this what it took to get a new program up and running. Even though the Manhattan School of Music was a top tier school, each program had to have their own funding and since the acapella chamber ensemble was new, its funding was minimal. Her class size was bigger and better than she imagined, she had prolific singers whose ages ranged from 16 to 22 and they were all eager to learn. However they all were growing restless, they wanted to get out and perform, they wanted to show the world how amazing they were. 

Chloe just didn’t know how they were going to get there. So, instead of heading down to Georgia and being reminded of the one thing she longed for more than the success of her program, she stayed in New York to try to figure out what she can do next.

Chloe laid in bed a little while longer staring at the ceiling, her mind drifting from the tiny brunette to the impending funding issue of her ensemble. Finally, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone from the charger. She brought the device to life and smiled at the background image of her and Beca. She thought back to the morning that she snapped the photo, they had been lounging around Beca’s loft for most of the day and had fallen asleep on the couch watching Netflix. Chloe ended up on her back with the younger girl tucked between the couch cushions and her side. Beca curled into Chloe with her head and face nestled in her neck. Chloe had used her camera on her phone to fully see Beca and the picture she snapped was too adorable to trash, so instead, she filed it away and never let the younger girl know it was taken. This was the Beca no one in the industry knew, the Beca who’s hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, asleep with her mouth slightly parted and looking peaceful. This was the Beca that Chloe missed the most. 

Chloe found herself logging into Facebook to see if the brunette had posted anything recently. She really hated that this was how she kept up with the girl who made her feel things no one else has. After she spent a few minutes scrolling through her feed, she noticed the lack of Beca posts and went to the girl’s profile. She saw that Beca had posted a very cryptic status the night before. Reading over the words a couple times she tried to figure them out. ‘Psyched! Property has been purchased! Time to start planning the future!!!’ 

“Property?” Chloe said out loud, “What does she mean ‘future’?” 

Chloe stared at the post and clicked on the 12 comments. She noticed the ‘Congrats B’ from Stacie, so she wondered if the tall brunette knew what was going on. Chloe clicked the like button then logged out of Facebook and went to her messages to text Stacie.

Chloe (8:12am): Hey you! I just saw Beca’s status on Facebook, any idea what that’s about?

Legs (8:13am): Well good morning to you too Red! :-p Merry Christmas…

Chloe (8:13am): Morning and Merry Christmas to you!!

Legs (8:14am): As for B’s status, I have no clue. The last time we texted was a few weeks ago, she never mentioned it.

Chloe stared at Stacie’s last message and sighed. She knew those two had become good friends while Beca spent her year at Barden, but it still hurt that they kept in touch when Chloe couldn’t say the same. 

Legs (8:16am): And before you ask, she’s doing well. She’s not letting the fame get to her head. 

Chloe (8:17am): Thanks…I just miss her, Stace…

Legs (8:17am): I know you do…and she misses you too. I still don’t understand why neither of you will reach out to the other. Y’all are some stubborn bitches!

Chloe laughed and begins to really think about what Stacie just wrote. If Beca missed her too, then why is she keeping her distance? Why don’t they reach out to each other? She has no idea what is keeping her from going after the one thing she truly wants. She sighs as she types out her response.

Chloe (8:19am): It’s been a long time…we aren’t the same people…she’s famous Stace!! She could have ANYONE in LA, why would she want a teacher? 

Legs (8:22am): She may be famous, but she’s still Beca…the snarky little shit that we met three years ago. 

Chloe (8:22am): Umm…this may be a weird question but……do y’all talk about me?

Legs (8:23am): Occasionally…I mean she asks how you are …but Chlo, we don’t talk that often. The other week was the first time since September sometime that we’ve spoken. 

Chloe (8:26am): Ahh, okay…I guess seeing that post made me wonder what’s REALLY going on in her life. I know she doesn’t put many details on Facebook and I know that what I read in the magazines aren’t always true but I just want her happy Stace…

Legs (8:28am): And as far as I know, she is…at least for the most part…

Chloe wasn’t sure what Stacie meant with that text. What is Beca not happy with? Her mind was running a mile a minute when her phone chimed again.

Legs (8:29am): I love ya Chlo, but I’m about to head to breakfast with the fam before we do presents. Have a great day hon!

Chloe (8:30am): You too!! Tell your family I said hey! Love you too!

~*~*~*~*

Beca (2:22pm): Yo

CR (2:23pm): Sup?

Beca (2:25pm): Did you and the wife have a good Christmas yesterday?

CR (2:26pm): It was good! Ate waaaayyyy too much, but other than that, no one’s dead yet ;-)

CR (2:26pm): YET

Beca (2:27pm): LOL Sounds like it’s going well then! But seriously, don’t kill anyone, I can’t afford to lose you to the penal system!

CR (2:28pm): Ain’t no penis system going to ever get ahold of me ;-) 

Beca (2:29pm): Oh damn girl lol…smh…what am I going to do with you?!

CR (2:30pm): LOL Keep me on payroll forever? :-D

Beca (2:31pm): I think I can manage that…speaking of payroll…I got the flight for you and the wife booked tomorrow at 2pm. I’ve emailed you the itinerary and tickets. I’ve taken care of everything all you have to do is show up!

CR (2:34pm): Awesome! I just saw the email…

CR (2:35pm) Wait…the tickets have us staying until Thursday?

Beca (2:36pm): Yep ;-) I figured you were doing me a favor, so I’d make it worth your while.

Beca (2:36pm): I’ve also emailed the hotel information, the address of the property and the name of the realtor. I’ve already called Carolyn and it’s all set for you guys to meet at the property Wednesday the 28th at 11am. 

CR (2:38pm): Dang B, you have everything taken care of huh…

Beca (2:39pm): Yep, don’t want you to worry about logistics, just getting there, enjoying yourself and getting me some pictures!

CR (2:41pm): Good deal boss. I’ll email you the pictures once we’re done!

Beca (2:42pm): Thanks dude…you really are the best! OH…there will be a surprise for you at the front desk of the hotel. Use them and take that beautiful wife of yours out for a night on the town…on me. 

CR (2:43pm): A surprise? Seriously man, you don’t have to do all of this! 

Beca (2:44pm): It’s the least I can do since I’m taking you and your wife away from her family for business. Just use the tickets and the cash and enjoy the night!

CR (2:46pm): Hell, you’re doing me a favor by taking me away from the in-laws! Everything else is just icing on the cake! I really do appreciate it B…thanks!

Beca (2:47pm): You’re welcome CR! Have a great rest of your day! Talk soon!

~*~*~*~*

“Good Morning.”

“Hey Scott! Come in,” Chloe said as she put her pen down.

Scott walked over to Chloe and placed her Styrofoam cup down on her desk. 

“Whacha doin?” Scott inquired pointing to the notebook she had been focused on. He noticed Chloe had been so deep in thought when he came to the door and didn’t hear him knock.

“Oh!” Chloe said as she quickly closed the notebook. “Umm, just some writing,” she said shrugging.

Scott’s interest was piqued, “Writing? What kind?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s umm...” Chloe started. She wasn’t sure she wanted anyone to know that she was writing a song. She had never really done anything like this before, sure she had written poems in high school, but she hadn’t really delved into the world of song writing. 

Scott could see the hesitation in her eyes so he spoke up before she could continue, “You know what, never mind, it’s none of my business.” 

Holding up his hand he shook his head and he could see the tension in Chloe’s shoulders relax and a grateful smile slip across her face. 

“I actually did have a purpose in coming in here this morning and it wasn’t to be nosey,” Scott said with a laugh. “The list of the 2017 grants came out,” he handed over the folder that was tucked under his arm to the redhead, “and I thought you’d want to take a look at them.” 

“Oh! That’s great! Thanks Scott!” Chloe beamed as she took the folder. She flipped it open and began to scan the different program.

“No problem, Chloe. Good luck finding something! Let me know if you need anything.” Scott turned and headed towards the door. Chuckling to himself because he’s pretty sure that the redhead was no longer paying attention. 

Chloe quickly found the section for new music programs and was thrilled to see that there were a few additional grants available this year. Grabbing a highlighter she and began highlighting the ones that she wanted to look into later that afternoon.

Throughout the day, Chloe could barely focus on the lessons she was teaching her class. It was like that folder sitting on her desk kept screaming at her to start doing some research and to get on the ball. So finally, she gave in, telling her class that they could use the rest of the time to work on vocals or any other work they had for other classes. 

She quickly made her way over to the folder and flipped to the page with her highlighted grant names and went down the list. “National Endowment for the Arts: American Masterpieces in Chamber Music” was the first one that she had highlighted. She had applied for that grant every year and had yet to be awarded it, but she figured it was still worth a shot this year.

The next one highlighted on her list was the “Presser Foundation.” This was a new one that she didn’t remember seeing last year. She turned to her computer and quickly entered the name in the search box. She read over the requirements, she didn’t have 40 undergraduate music majors in her program, so picking up her pen she marked that grant out.

“Young Singers Foundation” was the next one Chloe had highlighted. She cleared out her search box and entered it into the search engine. Again, she marked through the name when she read that it was only for women’s barbershop vocal music.

Chloe was beginning to feel dejected again, there were only two more grants on her highlighted list; the “Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music” and “Muzak Heart and Soul Foundation.” She entered the fourth highlighted name in her search box and began another search without much enthusiasm. 

Chloe scanned over the Foundation’s website and her eyes widened, there was only one fund and it was for new programs. She held back a squeal and started bouncing in her seat as she read through the requirements. The program must be in the first five years of existence, check, and it must be in an educational setting (Kindergarten through University), another check. She read through the remaining requirements mentally checking off each one. At the end she circled the grant name a few times then added exclamation points behind it before printing out the page. 

Once Chloe got everything she needed she went back to her search and input the last highlighted grant into the box. She quickly read through the requirements and when she realized it was only for economically disadvantaged children grade K-12, she marked through the name. 

Chloe quickly scanned her room as she walked to her printer, the kids were working on different things. She smiled as she sat back down at her desk and began to page through the material she printed out. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, this was the one she knew it. This grant could be what makes or breaks her acapella chamber ensemble dreams. It seemed too good to be true, it was almost like it was heaven sent. She was confident that she had what it takes to win this grant, in fact she couldn’t not win it. 

As Chloe read over what needed to be submitted, she realized she only had a little over five months, the deadline was 11:59pm on May 19, 2017. She could do it, the submission should be easy enough, ‘Show the committee what your program is all about’. Chloe glanced at her notebook still laying shut on her desk and an idea popped into her head. 

~*~*~*~*

It was times like this that Chloe really missed having Beca around. She was stuck, the lyrics that she had been working on for the past month were complete and now she needed an arrangement. Chloe had no idea where to begin, Beca was the only one she knew that could help her out, she was the one that had the ability to create music where none was before. 

Chloe glanced at the phone sitting beside her laptop on the coffee table. She picked it up and stared at the black screen for a few seconds. It really would be so easy to just text the beautiful brunette, but seriously, what would she say? ‘Hey Beca, I know you haven’t heard from me in like three years, but yeah, I need help composing some music for a song I wrote…can you help?’ Yeah, not like that didn’t scream shallow. At. All. 

Chloe shook her head, no, she wasn’t going to contact Beca, she couldn’t. Plus, she didn’t even know if the brunette still had the same number that was saved in her phone.

Chloe unlocked her phone and made her way to the text threads and her finger landed on a familiar string of texts.

Chloe (7:48pm): Hey Bree! You busy?

Bree (7:49pm): For you? Never!

Bree (7:49pm): What’s up?

Chloe (7:50pm): Soooo…this is going to sound random…but…have you ever written music?

Bree (7:52pm): Okay, yes, that’s random…and no, never …why?

Chloe (7:53pm): You remember the grant I was telling you about last month?

Bree (7:57pm): Yes…

Chloe (7:58pm): Well, I’ve been working on a song for a little while now and I’ve finally gotten the lyrics done. I want to use it for the Jennifer Davis Foundation grant…but I need music for it. I have an idea on how I want this to sound…I just don’t know how to put it on paper so my students can sing it. 

Bree (8:00pm): Chlo, honey, you have some VERY gifted students in your ensemble…why don’t you get them to help you? It should impress the committee even more if the song is written and performed by the teacher and students. Talk about a total package!

Chloe (8:02pm): OMG Bree!! You’re a genius! I didn’t even think of that!! Omgomgomg THANK YOOOOOUUUUUU 

Bree (8:03pm): I know ;-) that’s why we’re best friends! LOL

Chloe (8:04pm): Can’t argue that! Okay well I’m going to go work on this some more. Thank for your help! Love you!

Bree (8:05pm): Anytime Chlo…love you too!

~*~*~*~*

“Alright guys, listen up,” Chloe called out to the ensemble as they settled in their seats after lunch. “As you know, we haven’t been able to perform due to lack of funding.” She saw a few head nods as she spoke. “Well, I’m hoping to change that this year! There’s a new grant that I think is right up our alley,” she said with a grin plastered from ear to ear. 

As she scanned the faces of her students, a hand raised from one of the girls. 

“Yes, Lindsay?”

“What do you have to do for this grant?” The 17 year old asked quietly.

“Well,” Chloe began as the excitement bubbled up inside of her, “we will show the committee what we’re all about.” She stood proudly with her hands on her hips and looked around at the class.

The class started buzzing with excitement as Lindsay spoke up again, “What do you mean ‘we’? Are we going to sing for the committee?”

“We are!” Chloe excitedly stated. “We’re going to perform an original piece. But,” she paused, “this is where I’ll need y’alls help. I have a song that I want us to perform; however, right now it’s just lyrics and has no music yet.” She turned to the two best friends that were sitting off to her right and directed her next statement to them. “For that, I’m going to need every one, especially you, Ollie and Will.” 

The pair’s eyes grew wide and Ollie spoke up, “Us?! Why us?”

Chloe laughed, “Well, you two are my most experienced composers, so I’m asking for your help in composing the music that will make up this song and from there we’ll tailor it to the acapella world.”

“Seriously?!” Ollie almost screamed as he turned from Chloe to Will and back to Chloe. “You seriously want us,” he motioned between him and Will, “to write music for lyrics and perform it, for a committee, for a grant that could basically fund our program?!” 

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, pretty much. So,” she paused looking around the room, “you guys in?”

The class erupted into cheers and Chloe could not be more proud of this group of young men and women than she was right then. 

“Okay, well, let’s get started.” Chloe said picking up the stack of papers on her desk she began to pass out the lyrics to each student. 

Once everyone had a copy and had a chance to read through it, Chloe gained their attention again, “As you can see, stapled behind the lyrics are some ideas on how I want this song to sound and the type of rhythm and feel I want it to have.”

Lindsay spoke up, “This sounds like it could be a country song.” The rest of the class chimed in their agreement. “If you don’t mind me asking,” the young blonde said, “but who wrote this?”

Chloe could feel the blush creep up her neck, “That would be me.”

“Woah, seriously?!” Xavier said in slight disbelief.

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, seriously,” she said as she shook her head. “What do you guys think?”

“Sounds like you got your heart broken Ms. Beale,” came Ollie’s response.

“I wouldn’t say it was broken, Ollie,” Chloe retorted. “I would say that it was brought to life, actually.”

“But the person you are writing about left you,” was Xavier’s reply.

“True, but it wasn’t like we didn’t try to make things work,” Chloe then gave the class a brief and vague synopsis of the summer she spent with Beca three years ago. She needed them to understand where she was coming from when she wrote this song, that way they could really feel the song and connect with it. 

“That sucks,” Lindsay said after hearing Chloe’s story.

“It was definitely a learning experience, that’s for sure. Okay, since the day is almost over, I want you guys, especially Ollie and Will, to work on some thoughts on arranging the song. We’ll come back next time and discuss.” Chloe said as she dismissed the class.

~*~*~*~*

Chloe looked at her planner as she sat in her quiet classroom. It was March 7th and the class had worked hard over the past few months to get their song completed. She loved the arrangement they had composed, but it was still a work in progress trying to turn it into an acapella arrangement. The beginning guitar solo was the hardest part, but they were working to change it up slightly to get it to work. And when the drums and the high hat cymbal came in, well the class sounded like they just weren’t able to get their mouths to make things work. 

Chloe and the whole class were frustrated and she wasn’t sure what to do next. She had broken down the sounds of the instruments for students, but it just seemed that they were struggling more than they should be, especially since some of them have been doing this for three years. She just couldn’t understand what was going on. She looked over her desk and her eyes fell onto a frame with the picture of the Bella’s last ICCA competition that they won. Her eyes widened and her hand flew into her bag and she pulled out her phone.

She went into her messaging app and created a group text, this idea had to work.

Chloe (3:28pm): Ladies! I need the Bella’s help!!

Legs (3:35pm): What’s going on Chlo?

Bree (3:37pm): What do you need?

Jess (3:38pm): Anything Capt’n!

Amy (3:39pm): All you have to do is ask Ginga!

Chloe (3:45pm): You ladies are the absolute best! As you all know, my class is working on a song to submit for a grant award. Well, the class has come up with music for the song…but when we’re working on turning it acapella, they just don’t get it. 

Jess (3:47pm): What do you need from us?

Chloe (3:48pm): What do your schedules look like over St. Patrick’s Day weekend?

Amy (3:52pm): I’m free, Bump will be out of town…

Bree (3:52pm): Stacie and I were going to go to Boston…

Jess (3:53pm): Actually, I was going to text you Chlo…I’ve got a work conference in New York Tuesday-Thursday that week…was going to see if you wanted to hang out while I’m in town. I was going to extend my trip to include that weekend! I haven’t booked my flight yet…

Legs (3:54pm): I’m totally cool with skipping Boston to come to NY…if that’s what you are asking?

Chloe (3:54pm): Jess…YES PLEASE! 

Chloe (3:55pm): And yes, I was hoping you ladies would like to come up here so that we can turn this song into something acapella so that I can show my class how it’s done…

Bree (3:57pm): I’ll work on changing our flight from Boston to NY…

Legs (3:57pm): Can you send us the song so we can start working on it?

Amy (3:58pm): You got it Ginga…I’d love to grace the big apple with this sexy body!

Jess (4:00pm): Flight booked!

Chloe (4:03pm): You girls are seriously the best! I don’t know what I’d do without y’all in my life!

Jess (4:04pm): Bellas for life…this is what family does!

Legs (4:04pm): You’d seriously be bored ;)

Bree (4:05pm): Flight changed…I can’t wait to see my girls!!

Chloe (4:06pm): Awes!! Email me your flight schedules and I’ll email you ladies the song we recorded last week. I love you guys to forever!

Bree (4:07pm): Love you

Legs (4:07pm): Right back at ya ;-*

Amy (4:08pm): Flight booked, and I love you pitches too!

Jess (4:08pm): Much love to everyone! Can’t wait to see your beautiful faces in less than 10 day!

Chloe smiled at how amazing her friends were, she put her phone down and pulled up her email and sent the four Bellas the mp4 of the song. She knew that if anyone could make this song acapella, it was this group of ladies! 

~*~*~*~*

“Okay guys, I need for y’all to welcome some of my most favorite people in the world.” Chloe said as she put her phone on her desk and walked to the classroom door. The class was ecstatic as she let in Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica and Fat Amy. 

The ladies waved to the class and moved to stand behind Chloe, “Guys, I brought in my friends because they were instrumental in bringing three ICCA Championships to Barden University. And we have been working with our song over the weekend. They suggested that we perform it for you so you can see what we came up with.”

Chloe turned to the group of women behind her and Aubrey brought the pitch pipe to her lips. As the women belted out the song, she looked around her classroom and was happy to see that the students were playing close attention. She could tell that some of them were silently trying to mimic the parts that they could tell were theirs. 

As Chloe finished singing the last verse, the class erupted in applause, cheers and whistles. 

“Wow Ms. Beale,” Ollie stated, “that was better than I thought it could sound! No wonder you guys won so many championships!”

Chloe smiled, “Thanks Ollie, but we couldn’t have done that without you and Will perfecting the arrangement.” The two boys grinned and high fived each other. 

“Now, the ladies are willing to stay and help each group with their parts. So, please, treat them like you treat me and give them your utmost attention and respect.” Chloe then informed the class of who was going to be working with each group and the Bellas took their respective groups to different parts of the classroom and got to work. 

Chloe walked around the room and was pleased with the way things were starting to sound. The Bellas were able to give visual instruction on what to do with their mouths and how things should sound when doing it the correct way. By the end of the class, she was thrilled with the progress that was made.

As the class filed out of the room, Chloe turned and beamed at her friends.

“You guys really are amazing! I can see so much more progress with them in just these few short hours, than I did over the past few weeks!” Chloe said as she moved to hug each lady.

“Chlo, your class is fantastic!” Jessica exclaimed as she released Chloe from the hug.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that they’ll pick up on what we taught them and they’ll sound aca-amazing when you perform it for the committee,” Aubrey stated with pure confidence. 

“We still have a ways to go, but y’all being here has given them the boost in confidence they needed. I think today was a turning point for them!” Chloe said as a smile played across her face. 

Chloe knew that this was going to work. The Bellas have never let her down before and the past four days were no different.

~*~*~*~*

“Guys, let’s run through that one more time from the top. It sounds really good, but there are some places that we can clean up and make a little more crisp,” Chloe informed the class as they rehearsed their piece for the fourth time that day.

The class collectively groaned. 

“Ms. Beale?” Lindsay said as she stepped down from her place in the group. “Would you mind if we called it for the day? I think I can speak for the class when I say that we’re exhausted.”

Chloe took in her students faces and she knew she had been working them hard from the moment they stepped foot into the class. She sighed and ultimately gave in with a nod. 

“That’s fine, we’ll stop for today, but I want you guys to keep working on your parts tonight. Tomorrow we’ll hit it hard again. We only have two more weeks before the deadline to submit this piece.” Chloe moved to her desk and grabbed her water bottle and the class followed suit to their own seats. 

As Chloe drank, she watched the students talk amongst themselves. She knew that she was channeling a little bit of Aubrey’s drill sergeant mentality with the group right now, but they needed it. They sounded good, really good, but she couldn’t help but fear that good wasn’t going to be good enough, they needed perfection.

Chloe sat down at her desk and stared at the picture of the Bellas. She knew what winning felt like and the past three years of being turned down for every grant she had applied for was devastating. So she was trying to bring out the absolute best in her class so they could all take pride in winning this grant.

“Hey guys?” Chloe called out and gained the classes attention. “Why don’t we do this,” she started and then briefly paused. “Why don’t we come back next time fresh and run through it a few more times,” as the words fell from her lips, she heard a mixture of groans and cheers. She shot them all a pointed look, “If you’d let me finish, I was going to say that even with the deadline being the 19th, we don’t have to wait so long. Why don’t we rehearse a few more times and then we’ll record.”

The class agreed to what their teacher was proposing. 

“Once we have it recorded, we can listen to it and see if it is where we want it. I’ll let you guys decide if it is good enough to submit.” Chloe got up from her desk and moved in front of the group, “Since this grant is for you, I want you to be satisfied with how it sounds. So if this first recording is where you want to stop, I’ll submit it. If you aren’t happy with it, we’ll record it again. Deal?”

“DEAL!” Everyone in the class agreed at the same time. Chloe just laughed and dismissed them for the day.

~*~*~*~*

“Knock, knock.” Megan said as she tapped on the door frame to Beca’s office. 

“Hey, come in,” Beca called as she looked up from her laptop. “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that the committee for the grant has started receiving submissions.” Megan looked down at her iPad, “They’ve gotten 13 so far.”

Beca smiled then glanced down at the date on her laptop, “There’s still a week left before the deadline and we already have 13? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, seems like this grant is a hit around the country. We have submissions from Florida, Nebraska, South Dakota, New York, Maine, North Carolina, Georgia and Idaho. Some of those states have multiple schools submitting,” Megan read from her iPad. 

“That’s amazing,” Beca said as a grin made its way across her face, “I’m glad that so many places that are starting up new music programs!”

Megan moved towards Beca’s desk, she held out her iPad and asked. “Do you want to see the list of who has submitted so far?” 

“Nope,” Beca said adamantly as she held her hand out to stop the younger woman from continuing forward, “I want this to be done blindly. That’s why I hired the five people to make up the committee, I want them to narrow down the submissions to three finalists and then all I want to do is hear the recordings. I don’t want to know anything about them. I want to my decision to be solely based on what I hear.” 

“I understand,” Megan said as she pulled the iPad back to her chest, “no information other than submissions, got it. I’ll make sure to let the committee know.”

“Thanks.” Beca said warmly. “Oh! When are the grants being awarded again?”

Megan tapped a few times on her iPad and looked up, “June 2nd in New York City at Lincoln Center and you’ll be announcing the winner.”

Beca flipped through her planner, “Okay,” she said absentmindedly, “Wait…what?” She looked up as she quirked an eye brow, “Me?” 

Megan couldn’t help but chuckle at the confused look that spread across her boss’s face, “Yeah, you’re going to New York to present the grant award to the winner that you pick.”

“Why me?” Beca practically whined.

Megan couldn’t hold back her laugh any longer, “Umm, probably because it’s your grant, boss.”

“Ugh, I hate doing things like that,” Beca said as she ran both hands through her hair. 

“Beca, you have won Grammy’s. You’ve been on stage to accept them and even presented a couple of categories before. This will be just like that, but on a much smaller scale. There won’t be any TV cameras, just the grant finalists and the people sponsoring it. It’s very low key. You will be fine.” 

Megan tried to show her boss that she had the utmost confidence in her, even when the tiny producer didn’t have the confidence in herself. 

Beca ran her hands down her face, “Okay fine, BUT!” she quickly threw up her pointer finger, “I still don’t want to know anything about who I picked, until I open whatever it is I’ll have to open on stage or whatever.”

“Got it!” Megan said as she turned to leave. 

“One more thing,” Beca called out as she looked up from writing in her planner. Megan turned to look at her boss, “When you book the flight, will you make it for May 29th instead of June 2nd? I have some business I need to attend to before the ceremony and I want to take my time with it instead of rushing around.” 

Megan nodded, “You got it boss!”

~*~*~*~*

“Beca Mitchell,” Beca deadpanned into the phone as she spun around in her chair. “Already?” She paused as she listened the voice on the other end of the phone and tapped her pen on her desk. “Yeah, sure, go ahead and send them over. I’ll have Megan meet the courier down in the lobby. Will you be contacting the finalists?” Beca nodded her head, “Okay, sounds good. Thanks Ralph.”

Beca hung up her phone and looked at clock, “Megan? Can you come here please?” She shouted out in the direction of her assistant’s desk outside of her office door. 

Almost immediately the slender assistant was standing in the doorway, “Yeah boss?”

“Ralph is sending over the finalists for the grant this afternoon. The courier should be here at two. I need for you to go down and sign for them,” Beca instructed.

“Already?” Megan couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Beca chuckled. “I’m surprised they narrowed the 47 submissions down to three in just a few days. Ralph did say that they’d been listening to the submissions as they came in and have been making a ‘yes’ and ‘no’ pile.” 

Megan nodded her head and looked at the clock, “Well, I’m going to go finish what I was working on and then head downstairs in about 15 minutes.”

Beca nodded, “Sounds good. Thanks!” She opened up her laptop and went to her email. Pulling up the information from her realtor she decided to give the woman a call while she waited.

“Hey Carolyn, its Beca Mitchell,” she said happily into the phone. “I was calling to make sure that we have everything set up by the 30th?” Beca chewed on her pen as she listened to what the older woman said. “Okay, that works.” Flipping her planner to the date she began to scribble the information Carolyn was giving her. “Got it, I’ll be in New York City on the 29th, so meeting at 1pm on the 30th will be perfect. Yeah, it’ll give me time to get to the property.” She closed her planner and tossed it into her messenger bag. “Nope, I’ll have everything else sorted by that time as well. I want everything in place before I take this trip.” She paused as the older woman spoke, “Mmmhmm, that’s the plan. Thanks so much for your help, I really do appreciate it. Have a good rest of your day. Talk soon.”

As Beca hung up the phone and looked up and noticed Megan standing in the doorway with a large manila envelope in her hands. 

“Ah, the finalists, huh?” Beca smiled as she made the grabby hands motion for the package.

“Yep, sign, sealed and delivered!” Megan giggled as she walked over and handed Beca the envelope. “So, it’s really happening huh? I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn’t help but hear the last part of your conversation.” 

Beca inhaled a large gulp of air and sighed, “Yeah, it really is happening.” 

Megan nodded her head and didn’t say anything further, just turned and made her way out of the office. 

~*~*~*~*

“H…Hello?” Chloe said nervously as she answered the unknown number calling her cell. She was waiting to hear from the Jennifer Davis Foundation committee to see if they were a finalist for the grant. It was May 23rd and they had informed her when she put in her submission that the decision would be made by the 25th. Her class was eagerly waiting for their teacher to show any type of emotion either good or bad.

“Oh, Mr. Johnson,” Chloe said as she pulled the phone from her ear, “I’m putting you on speaker phone because I’m here with my class.”

“That’s fine Ms. Beale,” the man said as he cleared his throat, “I was just calling to inform you that you have been selected as one of the three finalists for the Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music – New Program grant.”

Chloe’s hand flew over her mouth as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her class all were letting out silent cheers and jumping up and down. 

“That’s….that’s great news sir,” Chloe managed to squeak out.

“It is Ms. Beale,” Mr. Johnson replied, “The ceremony will be held at Lincoln Center at 7pm on June 2nd, will you be able to attend?”

“Oh, yes, yes sir! I will be there,” Chloe stated emphatically.

“Wonderful!” The man chirped into the phone. “Now, the affair is elegant, but not formal. There won’t be any press, just the finalists for each grant represented. The founder of the grant will be the one presenting the award to the winner that evening and I wish you and your class all the best Ms. Beale.”

“Thank you Mr. Johnson, you have no idea how fantastic this news is!” Chloe was all but bouncing in place as she listened to the older man wrap up the phone conversation.

Once Chloe hung up the phone, the class erupted into cheers and the tears finally made their way down the redhead’s face. 

“I’m so proud of you guys!” was all she could get out before she was engulfed in a group hug.

~*~*~*~*

Beca had five days before she flew out to New York and three submissions to listen to. She turned the recordings over in her hand as she sat on her couch in her vast living room with her laptop turned on and sitting in her lap. She couldn’t help but feel like a kid on Christmas as she bounced the USB in the palm of her hand, she was about to make one of these three programs extremely happy.

Beca plugged in the USB into her laptop and brought up the folder with the mp4s in them. She scanned the names of the files located in the folder. “Don’t Wanna Know – Cover”, “Falling”, and “Starving – Cover”. Her eyes immediately noticed that the second song was not a cover, she wondered if the program that submitted that piece had written the song. She racked her brain to see if she could find a song with that particular title and was coming up short.

With her interest peaked, Beca clicked on “Falling” and listened to it first. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on her couch cushion as the opening beats streamed through her speakers. 

I stood out on the road   
and I watched as you were leaving.   
The leaves were dancing oranges and reds   
and they circled all around me like confetti on fire.   
They were nothing when compared to the burning in my head.

Beca’s head shot off the cushion like she had just been shocked. That voice, she had never heard anything like it, it was near angelic. She just stared at her computer screen as the song kept playing.

“Holy shit,” Beca mumbled to herself. 

I was lost, I was gone,   
I was falling for you.

That summer came and went.   
You were working for my family,   
one more job and then your classes would begin.   
And you promised we'd be quiet,   
and we hid behind the garden.   
I walked out more than a woman than I walked in.

Acapella, Beca knew it was a thing, but she had no idea that it would sound like this. The only impression she ever had of acapella was that it was lame, but this song was changing her mind about that. 

And I was lost, I was gone,   
I was falling.   
I was lost, I was gone,   
I was falling for you.

I went down to the church,   
I offered my confession.   
I swore I'd never do it again,   
I swore I learned my lesson.   
Oh, but every year when the leaves appear   
your memory comes sweet and clear.   
I never will forget you   
and I never did regret you.

Beca couldn’t believe that this song wasn’t on the radio, hell it sounded better than some of the things she had been producing lately. The way the music was done with the mouths of people, it sounding like it was the actual instruments. She was completely dumbfounded.

I was lost, I was gone, I was falling.   
I was lost, I was gone, I was falling.

I stood out on the road and I watched as you were leaving.   
The leaves were dancing oranges and reds. 

As the song came to a close, Beca sat there in shock, still and quiet and just stared at the computer screen. 

“Wow,” was all Beca managed to get out. 

Shaking her head Beca reached out and and clicked on “Don’t Wanna Know – Cover.” As she listened she had to admit that it was good. It wasn’t acapella, but she could tell that the people in that program were the ones playing the instruments. The lead singer was good, he had a rasp to his voice that made the song even sexier than the original in her opinion. But she didn’t know if it was it better than the lead in “Falling”? 

Beca closed her eyes and laid her head back against the cushions and listened to the song to completion. She cracked one eye as the song ended and moved her mouse over to “Starving – Cover” and clicked on it to play it. 

As the group sang the song, Beca’s mind couldn’t help but wonder to a certain redhead. That song had been a hit over the summer when she was with Chloe. They heard it nearly every time they got in the Jeep and she remembered how much Chloe had loved it. A smile played across her lips as she remembered back on that summer and how great it had been. 

Beca was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the song had ended and she had drifted off to sleep. 

A few hours later, she woke with a start by her phone ringing. 

“Yeah,” Beca sleepily said into the phone.

“Hey boss, did I wake you?” Megan’s voice floated through the phone.

“Uhh, I must have dozed off while listening to the finalists,” Beca responded still in a sleepy state. 

“That bad huh?” Megan teased.

Beca sat up straighter and put her laptop on the coffee table, “Actually, they were all really good. I guess getting still made me pass out.”

“Have you figured out who you want to award the grant to?” Megan curiously asked.

“Not yet, I’m going to listen to them a few more times before I make my decision.”

“Sounds good.” Megan began, “Oh, Ralph called earlier and said that he has informed all three finalists and that they will be attending the ceremony. He also asked if he could get your decision by Friday, so that he can get everything prepared for you to take with you on Monday.” 

“I’ll call him Friday morning with my decision.” Beca said as a yawn escaped her lips, “Now go home and don’t come in the rest of the week. I’m going to hang out here and figure this out so there won’t be a need for you to come in.”

“You sure?” Megan hesitated.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Beca smiled into the phone, “You have been working your ass off lately and it’s time you took some time off. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks!” Megan squealed. “You are the best! I guess I’ll see you before your trip Monday.” 

“Yeah, see you then!” Beca hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch beside her. She pulled her laptop back onto her lap and clicked on the first song in the folder again. She needed to dissect these songs to make sure she picked the best program to award the grant to.

~*~*~*~*

“Good morning, Beca,” Ralph said as he picked up his phone, “I’m hoping that you have a decision for me?”

“I do,” Beca said as she closed the lid to her laptop, “I just emailed it to you.”

“Ahh good!” Ralph said as he clicked away at his laptop, “I like your decision Beca, it was the one that I was hoping you’d pick. Especially after I spoke with the teacher that submitted it…” Ralph began before being cut off.

“Uh huh Ralph, don’t go any further. You know I want to be 100% clueless as to who I just picked until that night,” Beca stated earnestly. 

“Why is that Beca?” Ralph inquired, genuinely curious, “I’ve never known anyone to not want to know anything about the program they are going to give money to.”

Beca took in a deep breath, “Because, Ralph. My mom always said that decisions should be based on merit and not by anything else. By not knowing anything about the programs, I can make an unbiased opinion and can give the money to who showed me who they were and what they were about.” She spoke into the phone passionately.

“And you can tell all of that by listening to one song?” Ralph asked.

“Yeah, with music can tell you so much about a person, Ralph,” Beca said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. “You can get a feel of their mood by what they are listening to and you can get a sense of a person by the songs they share. Mom always had a saying, ‘When words fail, music speaks’, and that is how I wanted to go about this process. I wanted the music to speak to me rather than listening to words that the programs think I want to read. Does that make sense?”

“To a degree, but, as long as it makes sense to you Beca, that’s all that matters,” the older man said with conviction. 

Beca smiled, “It does and I appreciate you not trying to push me to learn more about the programs.”

~*~*~*~*

Beca had been in New York since Monday and it has taken all of her will power not to call a certain redhead. Could she really just pop back into her life without any contact for over three years? How would that conversation go? She honestly didn’t know where to begin, she had no idea how to even start a conversation like that. 

As the large black SUV made its way through the streets of New York to Lincoln Center, Beca twirled the envelope in her fingers. She was on her way to change the life of one schools music program and she couldn’t pull her thoughts away from Chloe Beale. 

“Ms. Mitchell?” the driver called from the front seat.

“Yeah James?” Beca responded as her attention turned from the people outside on the streets to the man looking into the rearview mirror at her.

“We are about five minutes out,” he stated.

“Okay, thanks.” Beca looked down at the envelope she had been holding on to. 

Beca ran her finger under the seal and pulled out the card, her eyes scanned the name of the winner and her mouth fell open. 

“Oh holy shit!”


	6. Chapter 6

“No, no, no, no,” Beca mumbled as she ran her fingers through her chocolate locks and stared at the card sitting in her lap. She didn’t care if she messed up what the stylist had put together, they’ll fix it when she gets to Lincoln Center if needed. 

Beca took a deep breath and looked up, “James?”

“Yes Miss Mitchell?” 

“Can you please drive around for a few minutes? I’m not ready to get there just yet.”

James looked at Beca in the rearview mirror, her eyes were pleading to follow through with this request. “Uh, sure Miss Mitchell, we’re a few minutes early anyway,” he answered as he took a left at the next intersection. 

“Thank you,” Beca quietly replied as the car turned to head away from Lincoln Center. She picked up the card again and read over the words typed out, “Manhattan School of Music – Miss Chloe Beale, Falling - original song and arraignment”.

Beca tapped the card on her chin; she didn’t want it to be this way. She didn’t want her first interaction with Chloe, after three years, to be up on some stage in front of hundreds of people. 

“Fuck,” Beca mumbled sliding the card back into the envelope and sealing it back with the sticker. 

“Miss Mitchell,” James spoke up breaking Beca out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” Beca absentmindedly responded.

“You’re supposed to be at Lincoln Center at 6pm and it’s 5:45. I probably should head back that way, if that’s okay with you?” James spoke with sincerity.

Beca took in a deep breath and looked out the window at the city passing by. “Yeah, that’s fine,” she said as she exhaled. 

~*~*~*~*

“Does this look okay?” 

“You look beautiful Chloe.”

Chloe looked at herself in the full length mirror then to the blonde standing behind her, “I don’t know Jess, are you sure this is elegant enough for Lincoln Center?” Chloe pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she ran her hands down her sides.

Chloe was wearing a long yellow dress that had a plunging neckline and triangles cut out just below each arm. The fabric bunched at her navel and flowed down gracefully to just above her ankles. She paired the dress with four inch silver heels that she had found by accident when shopping last weekend. 

“Chloe,” Jessica placed a hand on Chloe’s bare arm, “this dress is perfect. You look great. All we have to do now is finish your hair and you’ll be all set!”

Chloe smiled at Jessica and turned to the blonde, “I’m so glad that you had work here in New York this week. I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” She leaned in to give one of her best friends a hug.

Jessica wrapped the redhead in her arms and squeezed, “You would’ve been fine and probably on Skype with Bree this whole time.” She winked as she pulled away from the embrace.

“So,” Chloe said as she turned to head towards the bathroom, “how do you think I should wear my hair?”

Jessica followed Chloe, “I think you should do something simple. Maybe straighten it with a part down the middle?” 

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, “I think that may be too plain. How about a bun,” she said twisting her hair up, “and have the front layers curled to frame my face?” She pulled a couple tendrils of hair out of the bun to show Jessica what she was talking about.

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, I like that idea except maybe part it on the left side, like this…” she trailed off as her fingers manipulated Chloe’s red hair. 

“Oh I like that! Let’s do it!” Chloe exclaimed as she moved to sit down on the closed toilet lid with her back to the blonde. 

Jessica grabbed Chloe’s brush and moved the curling iron closer so she could get to work.

“So, what time do you need to be there?” Jessica asked pulling Chloe’s hair up.

“Um, it starts at 7 and I was planning on getting there at 6:30 so I can find out where I’m supposed to go, if anywhere,” Chloe said absentmindedly. “Wait, what time is it?”

Jessica looked over her shoulder at the clock on the bathroom wall, “Its 5:45 right now.”

“Okay good, it’ll take me about 30 minutes to get to Lincoln Center by train,” Chloe said as she played with the folds of her dress. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here while I’m gone? I shouldn’t be more than a few hours.” She said as she turned to look at the blonde who was finishing up her hair.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine! I was going to order some Thai and watch some of The 100 on Netflix. I’m almost done with season two and I have to see if Clarke and Lexa overtake the Mountain Men,” Jessica almost squealed the last part. 

Chloe stood up from her seat and looked at the blonde and giggled, “If you say so.”

“You really should watch it Chloe, it is soooo good!” Jessica said as she made her way out of the bathroom. 

Chloe turned to look at the work Jessica did on her hair and smiled, pleased with the outcome. Going to her bedroom she retrieved her phone and went back to the bathroom to take a selfie in the mirror.

After snapping the photo and deciding it looked good enough to post, she opened her Facebook app and clicked on the status update and began typing, then attached the photo and hit post. As the picture uploaded, she read over her caption, ‘Let’s hope this is the night that will change my life and move my work forward’. 

Glancing at the time, Chloe left the bathroom to quickly gather the rest of her things and head to the living room. 

“Wish me luck,” Chloe called over her shoulder as she moved to the door. Reaching down she scooped up the white scruffy dog that had been following her around, “Be good for Jess, Billie. I’ll be back soon.” 

Kissing the dog’s head Chloe placed her back on the floor and Billie scurried over to Jessica and jumped up onto the couch and snuggled into the blonde’s side.

“You don’t need it, but good luck,” came Jessica’s reply as she reached over to pet Billie. She blew Chloe a kiss as the redhead turned to shut the door. Chloe winked as she pulled the door closed and started making her way to the subway station.

~*~*~*~*

Beca was sitting in a makeup chair backstage and was scrolling through Facebook when her eyes landed on a photo uploaded only six minutes ago. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. There was Chloe, in a beautiful and very revealing dress standing in, what Beca assumes, is her bathroom. Beca’s mouth went dry as her eyes traced the yellow fabric from Chloe’s shoulders down over her breasts and landed on the small amount of flesh peeking out from the fabric and that Beca knew so well. She smiled at the photo and as her thumb hovered over the love symbol, until she tapped elsewhere and stopped herself from reacting to the photo. She clicked on the comments and laughed when she saw that Stacie had commented her usual crude comment about boobs.

Closing out of Facebook, Beca pulled up her messaging app and went to Stacie’s thread.

Beca (6:24pm): Soooo…what would you say if I told you that I probably will be seeing Chloe tonight?

Stace (6:25pm): Wait…WHAT?!

Beca chuckled at the speed in which her phone vibrated with the alarmed text back.

Beca (6:25pm): Yeah…apparently we’ll be in the same place in just a few minutes…

Stace (6:26pm): Chloe is on her way to Lincoln Center to see if she won a grant award…

Beca (6:27pm): Yep and I’m already here…

Beca took a photo of herself in the mirror in front of her as the stylist worked to clean up the mess she had made of her hair in the car. She attached it to the message and hit send.

Stace (6:28pm): I’m so confused…why are you in New York and WHY are you at Lincoln Center…and btw…you look smoking hot! How far down does that opening go?!!!

Beca (6:29pm): Thanks, I don’t have time to explain…but dude, I’m so fucking nervous to finally see her after 3 years!

Stace (6:29pm): Damn it B! You better call me as soon as you can hooker…I need deets!

Beca (6:30pm): I’ll do my best! ;-)

Beca chuckled at her leggy brunette friend as she stood up from the chair and smoothed out her shirt. She moved to look at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She was wearing a dark pink tailored top that didn’t start to button until right below her breasts and she chuckled at herself at the amount of cleavage that was showing. When she picked out the top, she had no idea who she would be presenting her grant to, but now that she knew it would be Chloe, she couldn’t help but think that it was perfect.

Beca admired the way that the collar laid flat against her chest and how it hugged her midsection just right. She made a few adjustments to make sure the tape was going to keep her from showing Lincoln Center her goodies and began to tuck the shirt into the back of the wide legged black slacks she had on. The pants had a 70’s feel to them, they almost looked like bellbottoms, but the flare was just a tad more than the vintage clothing. While the five inch black sling backs that she had on helped keep the fabric from dragging the floor.

Beca’s concentration was broken when she heard, “You need to be seated in 10 minutes, Miss Mitchell,” coming from a young curly haired man with a headset over his ears.

“Thanks Benji,” Beca said as he stepped aside from the door.

Brushing the curled hair from her back to lie in front of her shoulders Beca closed her eyes then took a deep breath. After silently counting to ten, she opened her eyes, grabbed her black clutch and moved out of the room to follow Benji towards the auditorium. 

~*~*~*~*

Chloe stood out in front of Lincoln Center and watched the flow of elegantly dressed men and women make their way in. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she didn’t know why she was a bundle of nerves right now. Well, yes she did, this ceremony was going to make or break her dreams of getting her acapella ensemble program off the ground. If she didn’t get it tonight, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She realized she was chewing on her lower lip and made an effort to stop and took a deep breath before forcing her feet to walk up the steps towards the doors. 

Once inside, Chloe was directed to the area where she could sit. She made her way through the dark oak doors and into the vast space that was Lincoln Center. She found an empty seat in the center section, about seven rows from the stage, and took a seat. She had been given a program of the awards that were going to be presented and she read over each one. Her eyes landed on the Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music – New Program and she noticed that the award was the next to last one. She groaned because it was going to be nerve racking to wait that long. 

After Chloe finished reading through the program, she started to look around the room and people watch for a little bit since there was still about 15 minutes before everything was set to begin. As her eyes scanned the area by the stage sectioned off as “reserved” she noticed that most of the people there were older and she wondered if they were the ones that were offering the grants. While she studied the group, the doors to the right of the stage opened and a young curly haired man with a headset came through the doors and motioned to the area in front of him. Chloe watched as the individual he was speaking to walked through the doors, her mouth fell open and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. 

“Holy shit,” Chloe muttered as she watched the tiny brunette turn to the young man, shake his hand and smile, in what Chloe can only assume was a thanks for his assistance. 

Chloe sat stone still as she watched the woman turn towards the reserved section and read over the seats in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what she was doing. When the woman’s eyes found what they were looking for, she ripped off a white sign that had been taped to the back of the chair and took her seat. 

Chloe released the breath that she had been holding and quickly went to retrieve her phone from her purse. She couldn’t believe it, Beca Mitchell was here tonight and she needed to find out why. She opened up her messaging app and didn’t have to scroll far to reach the name she needed. 

Chloe (6:49pm): Ummm hey, quick random question…have you talked to Beca recently?

Legs (6:49pm): She texted me about 20 minutes ago…I’m guessing you’ve seen each other?

Chloe (6:50pm): What?! You knew she was going to be here?? And you didn’t tell me???? What’s she doing here?!

Legs (6:50pm): Chloe, honey…I JUST found out. It was a random text and I’m still confused!

Chloe (6:51pm): Join the club…she just walked in to take her seat and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. She looks soooo good Stace!

Legs (6:51pm): Yeah she sent me a photo of her getting her hair done…that top is smokin!

Chloe (6:53pm): I haven’t seen it up close, so I’ll take your word on it…but holy shit Stace! Why didn’t she tell me she was going to be here?!

Legs (6:53pm): I don’t know Chlo, but listen…this is some cosmic intervention shit going on…after 3 years…you 2 are finally in the same place at the same time…you need to make sure you don’t leave there without speaking to her!

Chloe (6:55pm): Oh don’t worry…I’m not going let that girl leave NY without talking to me first!

Legs (6:56pm): That’a girl…OH…and good luck on the grant! I can’t wait to hear how it goes!

Chloe (6:57pm): Thanks! I guess I should go since it is starting soon! Love you!

Legs (6:57pm): Love you too!

Chloe turned her phone off and placed it back into her purse. She looked back up at the back of Beca’s head and noticed that the girl’s shoulders slightly bouncing. Chloe knew that quirk, Beca was bouncing her leg and tapping her knee, it was something she had picked up when Beca was forced to sit still when she was nervous. Chloe’s mind went into over drive thinking about why Beca didn’t met up with her when she got to the city, maybe Beca didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. Where the rumors in the tabloids true? Was Beca with someone else and never posted it on Facebook? Did Beca delete her information from her phone? All these thoughts and more swirled in Chloe’s mind and she completely missed the beginning of the ceremony. 

Chloe shook her head and tried to focus on the presenters that were explaining the grants and announcing who won.

~*~*~*~*

Beca sat in her chair, leg bouncing and cards tapping on her thigh. She didn’t really need the cards, talking about her grant and the reason behind it were well known, but the fact that the redhead was somewhat of an influence and the recipient of said grant, is in the same room with her now, she was glad to have them. Thanks to messing up her hair in the car ride, she hadn’t been able to get to the auditorium early enough to look around to find Chloe; so she just sits in her seat, listening to the presenters go on about their grants, while she itches to steal a glance around the vast room. Instead she doesn’t, she just wipes her palms on her pants legs the closer and closer it gets to her turn. 

Beca tries, she really does, to listen to each presenter but she can’t keep the buzzing in her mind about what is going to happen in just a little while. The program she was given shows that there are only three presenters left until it is her turn and she isn’t sure if she wants to throw up, cry or jump for joy. Maybe all three simultaneously?

Never in Beca’s life has she been this nervous. She could care less now about getting up in front of the crowd of hundreds gathered here tonight because there is just one person in this place that she cares about. That one person is the only one who has claimed Beca’s heart and is the one person that she can’t imagine spending another day without after spending three years apart. She isn’t sure she wants time to speed up or to slow down. Beca quietly blows out her deep breath and keeps bouncing her leg as she waits for her turn. 

Beca wonders what will happen after the presentation, will Chloe be glad to see her? Will Chloe slap her for falling out of touch? Is Chloe with someone else and just hasn’t posted anything on Facebook? How will she explain being here but not getting in touch with the redhead? Because she can definitely say that she had to force herself to not call Chloe. She knows that there are things they will have to talk about because hopefully, this time around, things will be different. Especially after Beca tells Chloe about everything that has gone on over the past month. 

The applause ringing in her ears brought Beca back to the present and she realized that the presenter in front of her had wrapped up. She took a deep breath as she watched the host walk up to the podium.

“Our next grant being awarded tonight is the Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music – New Program. The founder of this grant is someone that should be well known to most of you in this room. It’s Grammy award winning producer and founder of Titanium Productions, Miss Beca Mitchell.” The host started clapping as he stepped away from the microphone. 

Beca was already standing, tucking the back of her shirt into her pants as she started making her way up the steps of the stage and to the podium. She smiled at the host as she passed him and stepped up to the microphone. 

Beca placed the cards on the wooden podium and cleared her throat, “Thank you Mr. Johnson,” she said glancing to her left to see the grey haired man retreat backstage. 

Beca turned towards the audience with a shy smile played across her lips. She cleared her throat again and glanced down to the cards.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to stand in front of you today to award this grant to a deserving new music program. It’s something near and dear to my heart,” Beca started, “because it is something that my mother would have wanted me to do if she were alive today.” She looked up from her notes and out into the crowd. She could only see past the first few rows because of the overhead lights illuminating the stage, but she could still see the unmistakable shade of yellow about three rows back. Her pulse quickened at the thought that it was Chloe she was looking at, “You see,” she paused because the emotions of the night and what she was talking about started to get to her, “my mother is why I am who I am today. She instilled in me the love of music and the passion to make music.” 

Taking a deep breath Beca silently blew it out and completely forgot about her prepared speech, “My mom was a music teacher for most of her career, she was fortunate enough to be at a school in Seattle that was able to provide her with the equipment and supplies she needed to do her job and to do it well. But as I grew up, I realized that what my mother had was special. Not everyone has the same opportunities as she and her school did. So, I decided that I wanted to help programs acquire what they needed in order to be successful. That’s why I created this grant, it’s something I know my mom would be proud of and support one hundred percent. My mom always had a saying,” she chuckled remembering the words her mother uttered millions of times, “‘when words fail, music speaks,’ so that’s how I decided to go about picking a winner for the foundation and grant named in her honor.” 

Beca smiled out at the crowd and focused on the yellow dress in the audience, “I researched how many of the grants here tonight were to be submitted and I didn’t want to be stuck reading over essay after essay. Cuz yeah, that wouldn’t be any fun for me,” she grimaced and shook her head, garnering a few laughs from the audience. “So I decided to use what my mother always taught me and based my decision on merit and nothing else. You see,” she placed her hands on the edge of the podium, “I didn’t know anything about the finalist that were selected.” Her eyes stayed on the faceless person in the yellow dress because she wanted to make sure that Chloe understood how she made her decision. “I didn’t want to,” she went on, “So I hired a committee to review all of the submissions and then I had them give me a flash drive with the three finalists’ song submissions on it. I had nothing but the title and performance of the songs to base my decision off of.” 

Beca heard a few gasps from the audience and she smiled, “I requested each program submitting for the grant, to simply, show me what they had. I didn’t want anything written because one, it’s boring and two, I figured they would try to tailor it to what they thought I wanted to hear. Instead, I wanted to hear what each program was about. You can tell so much about a person, or in this case, a program, by the song they picked. You can get a feel of their mood and you can get a sense of the program by the song they performed.”

“Now, picking a winner wasn’t easy, I heard three different styles of music, three different types of arraignments, and three different vibes and one song that was even an original!” Beca exclaimed the last part as she tossed her hands up, “I literally spent hours on my couch listening to these songs over and over trying to dissect everything about them to find the winner,” she chuckled as she thought about the afternoons she spent going over the selections. “I honestly had no idea what to expect when I looked at the files on my computer and I was blown away by each submission. But, I ultimately decided to go with the song that spoke to me the most,” she touched her heart as she spoke those words. “Once I had made my decision, I informed the head of the committee which song I had picked and he agreed with my decision. I had this envelope,” she pulled the sealed envelope out from behind the abandoned speech cards and held it up, “given to me Monday morning before I made the trip from from LA and it wasn’t until I was about 10 minutes away from Lincoln Center that I knew who the recipient was. So,” she took a deep breath, “with all of that being said, it gives me great pleasure to announce the inaugural winner of the Jennifer Davis Music Foundation – New Program grant as,” she paused as she popped the sticker, hands shakily taking the card out of its hiding place, “Miss Chloe Beale and the Manhattan School of Music for their original song and arrangement of “Falling”. She smiled, held the card up and looked out as the crowd started applauding.

~*~*~*~*

When Chloe heard the host announce that the grant she was a finalist for was up next, she immediately sat up straighter, her hands clutched her purse and her leg began bouncing in place. Again, her mouth fell open and she just sat there and blinked when she heard that it was Beca Mitchell who was the founder of the grant. Her head turned and her eyes shot to the small woman, tucking in her shirt, and moving towards the stage. Chloe sat there stunned with her mouth still open as she watched Beca confidently walk across the stage and towards the podium. 

Chloe couldn’t do anything but stare, she had only seen Beca in photographs on Facebook over the past three years and yet, here she is, standing less than 20 feet away presenting the grant that Chloe was a finalist for and she was stunningly beautiful. As Chloe watched Beca take her place behind the podium her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed as the realization hit her. Did Beca know that she was the one who submitted a song for the grant? Did Beca choose her because of their past? Or was she not chosen because they haven’t spoken in so long? Chloe’s heart was pounding in her chest and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. She was broken out of her thoughts when the applause died down and Beca began to speak. 

Chloe’s heart instantly slowed and a wave of calm rushed over her at the smooth alto voice that was Beca Mitchell filled the auditorium. She tuned in to what Beca was saying and Chloe was shocked to find out that Beca’s mom was no longer living. They never really talked about Beca’s mom and it dawned on Chloe that she really had no idea about any of Beca’s family except that her dad was a professor at Barden and that he left her mom when she was younger. It isn’t surprising that Beca’s mom was the one that taught the small brunette about music and engrained in her the love and passion that she has for it today. It was kind of ironic that Beca’s mom was a teacher and here Chloe is, a teacher. Maybe there was a chance for them after all, she thought. 

Chloe’s ears perked up when Beca started talking about how she picked the winner. She held her breath as Beca was speaking, but let out a low laugh when Beca started talking about why she didn’t want essays for submissions. She knew Beca liked to read, but only when it was for fun, but she also knew that Beca would rather listen to music than read a book. She was taken back when it looked like Beca was staring directly at her when she spoke about hiring a committee and how she didn’t want to know who the finalists were until she had made her choice. Chloe sucked in a breath at this revelation, because Beca didn’t know it was her on the submission. 

Beca rambling on and on about the process of how she decided made Chloe’s heart swell. This Beca that was in front of this crowd was still the same one she got to know three years ago, but she had also matured and that added a whole new level of attraction for Chloe. When Beca spoke about how the song she picked spoke to her, Chloe’s heart rate spiked again. Her submission was about the woman who was listening to the song and Beca had no idea that Chloe was also the one singing it or that Chloe was the one who had written it. Chloe wondered if it spoke enough to Beca for her to pick the song to win.

As Beca held up the envelope with her fate in it, Chloe completely missed the fact that Beca had been in New York since Monday. Because the next thing Chloe knew, she heard her name, she saw the smile plastered across Beca’s face and she was standing and moving towards the aisle. She was on auto-pilot, she had won and she was about to come face to face with the woman that was never far from her mind. Her feet moved at a steady pace and she had to consciously keep her pace normal. She wanted to rush to the stage and take the brunette into her arms. 

When Chloe made it to the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and finally chanced a look up at Beca. She grabbed hold of the handrail, held up her dress as she walked up the stairs, all while her eyes never left Beca’s. Chloe crossed the stage and was standing two feet away from Beca as Beca smiled softly at the redhead and reached out to hand the card and accompanying plaque to her. Chloe’s hand automatically came up to claim the items and she stepped in and gave the brunette a hug without thinking twice. 

“Congrats, Beale,” was whispered in Chloe’s ear as Beca squeezed just a tad tighter. The pair broke apart and stood there looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, until the hosts voice brought them back to reality as he congratulated Chloe on her win. Chloe smiled at Mr. Johnson before turning and following Beca off the stage. 

~*~*~*~*

As soon as the pair stepped backstage, Chloe was pulled away from Beca so that she could have her picture taken. Almost as soon as they were backstage the plaque Chloe was given was replaced with a large check made out to her and the school. As she smiled for the photographer, she couldn’t help but notice that the tiny music producer was standing just to the left of the photographer with a proud smile across her face and hands clasped in front of her. 

“Okay, Miss Mitchell,” the photographer said as he turned to Beca, “I need for you to stand beside Miss Beale and pretend that you’re handing her the check.”

Beca nodded and moved towards Chloe, standing beside the redhead she posed as the photographer snapped a few shots. 

“Now,” he said, “let’s move the check and Miss Beale hold up the plaque so that Miss Mitchell can hold it as well.” The stagehand moved towards Chloe and swapped the check for the plaque, “Between the two of you. Yes, like that.” The photographer snapped a few more pictures. “Okay, now let’s just get a couple of you two alone.” 

Chloe looked at Beca and gave the younger girl a soft smile as she handed the plaque back to the same stagehand and side stepped towards Beca. She slid her right hand around Beca’s waist, ghosting her hand across the girl’s lower back. She felt Beca shutter slightly at the light touch as an arm wrapped around her waist. Beca squeezes when her hand comes to rest on Chloe’s hip, thumb moving ever so slightly over the exposed skin. They smile for the camera and once the photographer gets the pictures he wants, he moves on to the final recipients that are just coming off stage.

Once the pair are left to their own accord, Chloe realized that they had not released the hold that they had on each other. She slowly removed her hand from Beca’s waist and shyly stole a glance to her right. She was not surprised to see that Beca was giving her a gentle, warm look when their eyes met. Chloe reached to tuck the strand of hair that was framing her face behind her ear, looking down at Beca’s feet. 

Chloe watched the black slacks take a step closer and saw Beca’s hand come to reach for her, but stopped midway and retreated back to where it came from. Chloe looked up and her bright blue eyes met those stormy blues and she couldn’t help the smile that slid across her face. 

“Hey,” came Beca’s barely audible voice when Chloe smiled. The lopsided grin that Chloe had grown accustom to, began to make its way onto Beca’s face and her heart melted. 

“Hey,” Chloe replied as she shifted and looked down again. 

“So, um, yeah,” Beca stumbled over her words, “Congrats on the win.” 

“Th-thanks,” Chloe said softly. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. “Why does this feel so awkward?” she questioned as she looked back to Beca’s face.

“Oh thank god,” Beca let out a breathy laugh, “I thought it was just me.” 

Beca chanced to move her hand and reached for Chloe’s, as she took half a step closer to the redhead. “It really is good to see you again Chloe. I’m sorry it’s taken so long.”

Chloe closed her fingers around Beca’s hand and smiled, “It wasn’t just your fault Beca. But it is really good to see you too.”

“So, um,” Beca started then paused and looked down at their hands as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Chloe’s, “would you want to go grab a cup of coffee?”

Before Chloe could respond, the photographer walked back over to the pair and Beca dropped Chloe’s hand. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss Beale, you’re needed on stage for a group shot of all of tonight’s winners.” Chloe nodded and gave Beca an apologetic smile before moving around the smaller girl and making made her way back to the stage. 

Beca was not going to give up on her question, not after finally having the redhead back in the same airspace. So, she decided that she would make her way back out to the auditorium and wait for Chloe to be done. As she moved from the wings backstage, she was met with a group of people asking for her autograph and a picture. Beca happily obliged the fans and once she had worked her way around the small group, she returned back to the seat she had originally been in earlier that night.

Chloe saw the commotion of the people swarming Beca and she couldn’t help but smile as the younger girl signed autographs and took pictures with each of the people that asked. The only time Chloe took her eyes off of the award winning music producer was when her attention was needed for the her own photographs. 

Once the pictures were done, Chloe made her way backstage to pick up her purse. She was informed then that the plaque, card, and the check would be sent over to the school on Monday morning. As Chloe gathered her things, she reached into her purse and turned on her phone. As soon as it was on, it started vibrating with the flood of incoming messages. She smiled as she saw Stacie, Aubrey, Jessica and Fat Amy’s names pop up. She was about to start reading through the messages, when she heard a throat clear over her right shoulder. 

Chloe smiled to herself and placed the phone back in her purse and turned. She wasn’t surprised to see Beca standing there, hands stuffed into the pockets of her slacks. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. So, um,” Beca stood there sheepishly trying to slow her heart rate, “what do you say about grabbing that cup of coffee?”

Chloe pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the time. She really wanted to say yes, but she also knew Jess was back at her apartment and she just didn’t feel comfortable leaving her there any longer than necessary, she was her guest after all. She furrowed her brow and looked up to find Beca’s pleading eyes.

“I’d love to, but Jess is back at the apartment with Billie and I…” Chloe started before Beca interrupted her.

“Oh, okay, no problem…” Beca said, “I should’ve figured you were busy after this. I didn’t mean to assume you would be free.” 

Beca felt dejected and she let her shoulders slump a little. She berated herself thinking that she was so stupid to assume that Chloe wasn’t seeing someone and that she would want to go do anything with her. 

Chloe noticed the change in the smaller girl’s demeanor and it dawned on her what she had said. Beca had never met Jessica and she didn’t know that Chloe had adopted Billie last month because she hadn’t had a chance to post about it on Facebook.

“Beca, no,” Chloe took a step towards the music producer, “it isn’t what you think.”

“It isn’t?” Beca asked curiously.

Chloe laughed, “No, Jessica is one of my best friends, who just so happens to be visiting. She’s expecting me back soon and I don’t want her to worry. As for Billie, well, she’s this amazing dog I adopted last month.” Chloe could see the tension of the misunderstanding leave Beca’s face almost immediately.

“You have a dog?!” Beca said as she couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded. “Why don’t we do this,” she asked as she noticed there were fewer and fewer people around, “let’s go outside and we can talk a little more before I head home?”

Beca nodded and motioned her hand for Chloe to lead the way and grabbed her clutch that was sitting on the stool beside her. The pair silently made their way out to the front steps of Lincoln Center. Once there, Beca noticed that there was a slight chill in the air and that Chloe did not have a jacket. 

“It’s getting cool, why don’t I call my driver and have him pick us up? I can have him take you back to your place, that way you don’t have to take the subway and we can talk a little longer.” 

Chloe readily agreed and watched Beca pull her phone out of her clutch and dial a number. 

“Hey James,” Beca said, “Yeah, I’m ready to go. One thing, would you mind making a pit stop before we take me back to my place?” Beca paused and then thanked James and hung up. She placed her phone back into her clutch and turned to Chloe.

“He’ll be here shortly, he’s just around the corner,” Beca informed the redhead.

Chloe couldn’t help but overhear the conversation and so she quirked her brow and shot Beca a confused look, “Your place?”

“Oh, um, yeah…” Beca blew out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “There’s a lot that we need to talk about.” 

Beca held Chloe gaze for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say to break the silence. But they were content to just study each other’s face. The only thing that brought them out of their stare down was the horn of Beca’s car letting them know that he had arrived.

Beca turned and saw James walking around the back of the car and opening the door, “I guess this is us,” she said as she turned back to Chloe and motioned towards the newly arrived black sedan with tinted windows. She started towards the car and greeted James as she approached.

“Hey James,” Beca paused to wait for Chloe to catch up, “We’re going to be dropping Chloe off at her place. She’ll give you the address.” James nodded as Beca stepped aside to allow Chloe to get into the car first. 

Once the pair had settled into the back seat, Chloe gave James her address and watched him input it into the car’s navigation system. As they pulled away from the curb in front of Lincoln Center, silence fell over the passengers.

Chloe turned to look at Beca and reached out to gently place her hand over Beca’s, “Thank you for the ride.” 

Beca looked at the hand covering hers and smiled as she looked to Chloe, “It is the least I could do.”

Chloe withdrew her hand and settled into the seat and glanced out of the window. She wasn’t sure what to say, they had never been awkward around each other, but now, three years later, they can’t seem to find their voices. 

“Question,” Beca said out of the blue.

“Yeah?” Chloe turned her attention back to the brunette sitting beside her.

“Who was that singing on your submission?” Beca turned to face the redhead, finally getting out the question that has plagued her since she realized who she had picked to win.

Chloe chuckled and dipped her head to scratch the back of her neck, “Umm, that was me,” she said meekly. 

Beca couldn’t believe her ears and her mouth dropped at this revelation, “Wait…what?! That was you?!” 

“Yeah,” Chloe started playing with the folds of her dress, “I, umm…I actually wrote the song too.” She glanced over to Beca.

Beca closed her eyes, trying to take in the words that the redhead just told her, “You wrote and sang that song? I had no idea you could do either of those. You never said anything that summer we spent together.”

Chloe turned to face Beca, she could see a sense of hurt on the brunette’s face, “It never really came up,” she shrugged. “Do you remember the first day we met, you were looking at pictures hanging in the hall at my house?”

Beca nodded.

“Well, the picture that you were looking at, the one that I told you was from when we won the ICCAs?”

Beca nodded again but didn’t say anything and allowed Chloe to continue. 

“So yeah, ICCAs are the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella and I was in the Barden Bellas. We actually won the championship three times while I was there at Barden. All three coming at Lincoln Center, actually.” A smile broke out on Chloe’s face at the memory of those victories and the friends she made while at Barden.

“Wow,” was all Beca could say. She looked over the redhead’s face, here she thought she knew a lot about the woman sitting beside her but it turns out that there is so much more to Chloe than she ever realized. “You have an amazing voice Chlo,” she timidly said.

“Thanks,” Chloe responded as a blush crept up her neck.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss Mitchell, but we are about three minutes away from Chloe’s apartment.” James spoke up from the front seat. 

“Thanks James,” Beca responded then turned her attention to the redhead.

“So, since you have company and can’t do coffee tonight, I was wondering, would you like to meet up for lunch tomorrow?” Beca asked knowing that Chloe may turn her down since her friend was in town.

Chloe smiled, “I would like that very much.”

Beca couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at the response. “Yeah?” she asked and saw Chloe smile and nod in response. 

The car came to a stop and Beca quickly responded, “Great! Well, umm, let me walk you to your door?”

Chloe shyly nodded again as she reached for the door handle. The pair made their way out of the car and up to Chloe’s apartment building. 

“I’m glad that things worked out this way, it was really great to see you,” Beca said as they came to a stop outside of the double glass doors.

“I agree, it was really great seeing you again,” Chloe said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck.

Beca didn’t hesitate to return the hug. 

“Text me tomorrow and let me know what time works for you and I’ll come pick you up for lunch,” Beca said as they pulled apart.

“Is your number the same?” Chloe asked.

“It is,” Beca said as a knowing smirk crossed her face, “Yours?”

“Yeah, it’s the same,” Chloe confirmed. 

“Okay, well it was great seeing you again Chloe. I look forward to catching up properly tomorrow.” With that Beca leaned in and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek and turned to head back towards the car.

As Beca got back in the car, she looked out the window at Chloe and they both waved goodbye then Chloe turned and made her way into the apartment building. 

Once in the elevator, Chloe couldn’t help but let out a squeal of delight. When the doors opened on the seventh floor, she practically ran down the hall towards her apartment and barreled through the door.

“Jess!” Chloe screamed. “You will NOT believe what happened and who I saw tonight!”

~*~*~*~*

Mitchell (12:56am): I just wanted to say again how great it was seeing you tonight or yesterday or whatever…I didn’t realize it was possible for you to look more stunning than the memories I already have of you, but you put all of those memories to shame when I saw you. I’m looking forward to seeing you in a few hours :)

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she reached for her phone and was pleasantly surprised to see that Beca had messaged her. When she read the text, her heart melted a little because Beca was being so sweet and it seemed the awkwardness of the previous night had dissipated. 

Chloe (9:32am): G’morning Beca :) You’re going to give me a toothache with how sweet you are ;)

Mitchell (9:38am): Morning Chloe…hopefully you have a good dentist then ;)

Chloe (9:39am): LOL I’m not interrupting anything am I?

Mitchell (9:40am): Just my slumber, but that’s ok…I’d rather talk to you instead :)

Chloe read over the last message at least three times before she realized she was just staring at the phone, smiling like an idiot and needed to respond.

Chloe (9:42am): Ahh, yes…seems like some things haven’t changed…

Mitchell (9:43am): That’s one thing that will NEVER change! I like sleep too much!

Chloe (9:44am): Well, don’t let me be the reason you aren’t getting enough…

Mitchell (9:44am): Don’t be silly…you know you are my favorite alarm clock…that hasn’t changed either ;)

Chloe rolled onto her back and nearly swooned over those words. How is it that last night they were so awkward when they were face to face, but this morning over text, they easily fell back into their banter as if no time had passed?

Chloe (9:45am): Smooth Miss Mitchell…Well now that I’ve woken you up, I was wondering if we could do a brunch instead of lunch?

Mitchell (9:46am): Yeah, that works for me…give me like an hour and I’ll come by and get you. Anywhere particular you want to go? This is your city after all…

Chloe (9:48am): Nope…surprise me ;)

Mitchell (9:49am): You got it! I’ll text you when I’m on my way

Chloe (9:50am): Looking forward to it

Mitchell (9:50am): Me too…you have no idea

Chloe threw her phone down on the bed, crawled out from under the covers and walked out through the living room towards the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised to see Jess sitting on the couch eating a bowl of Cap’n Crunch fully engrossed in The 100. She tried to watch it with her after she got home and finished gushing about her win and how Beca was the one behind the grant, but Chloe couldn’t really get into it. From what Jessica told her, the whole Clarke and Lexa storyline was a ‘tragically beautiful love story’ so there must be some redeeming qualities to the show. Chloe just didn’t understand what was going on and she’s pretty sure it is because Jessica was on the third episode of season three, when she returned home.

“What’s got you all smiley this morning?” Jess asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Chloe pouring herself a glass of apple juice.

“Hmmm,” Chloe responded as she hiked her eyebrows and brought the glass to her lips, trying to hide her smile.

Jessica got off the couch and made her way to the sink to place her empty bowl in it and turned towards the redhead. “I haven’t seen you smile like that, well, before last night, in a long time. Are you seeing Beca today?”

Chloe placed the glass down and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, “Yeah, we’re actually meeting in about 45 minutes for brunch. Are you cool with me going?”

Jessica laughed, “Yes, Chloe. I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl.” She winked at the redhead, “Plus, we didn’t have any plans today, so if I get bored, I can just take Billie and walk around the city for a while. You go enjoy yourself and don’t worry about me. I still need to pack for my flight tonight anyway.”

“Awes!” Chloe exclaimed. “Well, I need to shower and get ready. Will you come keep me company when I get out?”

“You know it! I’ll finish this episode and you should be done with your shower by then.” Jessica said as she made her way back to the couch.

~*~*~*~*

“Beca!” Chloe exclaimed as she looked out the window as James pulled to a stop. “We’re eating at Tavern on the Green?” 

Beca laughed at the excitement that was written all over Chloe’s face and the twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah, I figured we could have a nice brunch and then maybe walk through Central Park to talk. If that’s okay with you?” Beca asked hopefully.

“Yeah, no, that’s fine but this place is expensive! We could’ve totally gone somewhere that isn’t going to cost us a hundred dollars to eat!” Chloe turned to look at the red canopy that stretched from the wooden front door to where they were still sitting in the car. 

Beca turned in her seat and looked at Chloe, “Beale, it really is no problem. I have it covered. Let me do this for you.” She smiled and then made her way out of the car, hurrying behind it to get Chloe’s door. She reached the door and opened it for Chloe and held out her hand for the redhead to take.

Chloe accepted Beca’s hand and made her way out of the car. Once out, she looked at Beca, eyes narrowing, “Be glad I still find you cute, Mitchell.” Chloe tried to be serious, but the second she saw the lopsided grin appear, the whole façade slipped. 

“You still find me cute?” Beca said as she went from grinning to a smirk. She desperately was trying to not show Chloe how much those words affected her.

“Shut up,” Chloe said as she swatted Beca’s arm and turned to head into the restaurant. Beca laughed and followed behind the redhead.

Once the pair made it inside, Beca walked up to the hostess station, “Two under Beale.” 

The young girl looked over the reservation list, “Ah yes, here you are,” she grabbed two menus and moved from behind the large oak podium, “right this way.”

They silently made their way into a rather large room. As they were walking to their seat, Chloe looked around trying to take in the brilliance of the restaurant. It had a rustic charm to it, with the exposed beams forming A frames down the length of the ceiling and the chandeliers that were placed between each A frame added an elegance to the room that just took Chloe’s breath away. As they moved further into the room, she realized that they were in the famous Chestnut room. 

The hostess placed their menus down and Beca pulled out Chloe’s chair and motioned for the redhead to sit. Chloe nearly sank into the green velvet chair with its high back and cushiony seat as soon as she sat down. She smiled and thanked Beca as she watched her make her way to her seat.

“This place is more beautiful than the pictures I’ve seen online,” Chloe cooed, “Thanks for bringing me here.” Her brows furrowed as she asked, “But why did you put the reservations under my name?”

Beca looked over her menu and smiled at the redhead, “Like I said before, it really is no problem. And I used your name because I didn’t really want anyone to put two and two together and know that I’m here. I want this afternoon, as much as possible, to not be interrupted by stupid paparazzi or anyone else.”

Chloe nodded in understanding and began to look over her menu. “What are you going to get?” She asked when everything on the menu made her mouth water. 

Beca looked back down to her menu, “Umm, I don’t know. But I was thinking about getting the shrimp cocktail to start off with. Does that work for you?”

Chloe hummed an affirmative response, “Yeah that looks good.”

It was then that the waiter came up to the table, “Welcome to Tavern on the Green ladies. My name is Kristian and I’ll be your server. What can I start you off with today?”

Beca spoke up, “I would like a water, no lemon, and the shrimp cocktail to start.” 

“How about you ma’am?” Kristian turned his attention to Chloe.

“Oh, um, I’ll have a water, with lemon. Thank you.” She responded absentmindedly as she continued to study the menu. 

“I’ll be right back with those waters and I’ll put in that shrimp cocktail for you.” Kristian said, then turned and left the two staring at their menus.

“That Organic Scottish Salmon looks really good,” Chloe said, a gasp escaped her lips before she could catch it.

“What?” Beca looked up nervously at Chloe’s reaction.

“Beca, that dish is $34! And that isn’t including a side dish!” She exclaimed.

Beca laughed, “So? If that’s what you want, get it. Please, Chloe, don’t worry about the prices.”

Chloe stared at Beca from across the table, and the look she found was pleading for her to not argue. “Ugh, fine.” Chloe relented as she rolled her eyes.

Kristian appeared with their waters, as he was placing them down in front of them, he inquired, “Are you ready to order?”

Beca motioned for Chloe to go first. “I will have the Organic Scottish Salmon and a side of the whipped potatoes.” She glanced at Beca and was met with the lopsided smile that made her insides melt.

Kristian then turned to Beca, “And for you?”

“I’ll have the same, but instead of the whipped potatoes, I would like the roasted broccoli.” Beca handed both of their menus over to Kristian and he read their orders back to them and once confirmed he left the pair again.

They fell into easy conversation almost immediately. Beca asking Chloe about her job and her plans for the money she got from the grant and Chloe inquiring about Beca’s transition from Barden DJ to Junior Producer to leaving Atlantic and starting her own label.

The appetizer came and as they ate, the conversation kept flowing, and before they both knew it, they had finished off their entrees. Once Kristian came to clear their plates, Beca requested the dessert menu. 

“Do you want something or maybe we can split something?” Beca asked as she looked over the menu. 

Chloe read through the options and groaned, “I’m so full but this apple crisp looks amazing.”

Beca laughed, “Ah, a woman after my own heart, that’s exactly what I was looking at. How about we split it?”

“I don’t know how much I’ll be able to eat, but I’ll help you out with it,” Chloe said as she sat back in her seat and let out a huff of air.

~*~*~*~*

“You okay walking around for a little while?” Beca asked as she held open the door for Chloe.

“Yeah, I have no other plans today and after eating so much a walk would be nice,” Chloe smiled as she walked beside the tiny brunette.

“Good deal, why don’t we head in that direction,” Beca pointed to their left and the pair set off.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until they came upon the John Lennon Memorial. Beca stood at the bottom of the memorial taking in the black and white mosaic tile that created a circle with the word “Imagine” in the center. She noticed that someone had placed a few sunflowers above the word and marveled at the stark contrast of the yellow on the black boarder. 

Chloe was walking around the area when she turned and noticed that Beca was standing there staring at the memorial, she couldn’t help herself, so she took out her phone and turned the ringer off. She snapped a few pictures of Beca and then slipped her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans. She approached the thoughtful brunette and silently stood beside her. She wasn’t there long when she felt a finger brush against the back of her hand. She glanced over and noticed that Beca’s attention was still on the memorial.

“Hey, I’m going over to the Strawberry Fields plaque to check it out, find me when you’re ready.” Chloe softly said to Beca and only received a nod in return. 

Chloe knew how much John Lennon meant to Beca, they had talked about how he and the Beatles were huge musical influences on Beca growing up. Chloe can’t help but assume now, that Beca’s mom had something to do with that. 

As Chloe stood in front of the large black stone that had the silver plaque embedded into its face, she didn’t realize Beca had come up beside her, until a warm hand was placed on the small of her back.

“There’s one more place I want us to go,” Beca said gently, “so we can talk.”

Chloe nodded and Beca moved towards Chloe, her hand never leaving her back as she guided her in the direction they were going.

Chloe chuckled out of the blue and Beca looked at her with a curious glance. She shook her head and laughed again, “I’m sorry, it’s just funny how, 24 hours ago I had no clue when I was going to see you again and within those 24 hours, you gave me a grant that will help get my dream off the ground, we’ve had a meal together and now we’re just strolling through Central Park like it is any other Saturday.”

Beca smiled at Chloe’s words, “Yeah and today is a lot more comfortable than yesterday too. I tell you Chlo, I was a nervous wreck when I realized we both were going to be there last night. Then when I saw your name as my grant recipient, I literally made James drive around before we got to Lincoln Center.” She chuckled at the memory and Chloe joined in.

“I’m serious,” Beca said as she shook her head, “the only reason we made it on time is because James will never let me be late. Had I been alone, I probably would’ve gone back to my place and hid, I was so fucking scared.”

“Scared?” Chloe inquired as they continued to walk down the path.

“Yeah scared,” Beca said with a sigh and ran her left hand through her hair, “you have no idea how many times I’ve run a scenario through my head about what it would be like come face to face with you and to be around you again. But last night, that wasn’t how I wanted it to happen. I didn’t want the first time I saw you in person to be in front of hundreds of people and I definitely didn’t want to pretend that I had no clue who you were and that you didn’t mean anything to me.”

Chloe stayed silent as Beca rambled on. 

“I mean, I had no idea if you were going to be happy to see me or if you were going to slap me,” Beca said with a chuckle.

“Slap you? Why would I slap you?” Chloe asked incredulously. 

“Well, Beale, in case you forgot we haven’t really seen or spoken to each other in a little over three years,” Beca tried to make the conversation as light as possible. 

“But why would that cause me to slap you?” Chloe couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out why Beca would think she would result to that. 

“I don’t know, I mean,” Beca said as she stared at the path in front of them, “I got so wrapped up in work and everything going on that I stopped calling and texting. I didn’t know if you blamed or resented me for things between us not working out.”

Chloe abruptly stopped and grabbed Beca’s forearm to stop the younger girl, “Beca no, you weren’t the one to blame for that. I am at fault too. You weren’t the only one that got caught up in work and didn’t make time. I’m as much to blame for us losing touch as you. It wasn’t like either one of us maliciously ended things. It just happened.” 

Beca smiled as her eyes darted between Chloe’s bright blue ones, “I never wanted it to happen,” she said earnestly. “If I could go back…” she started before Chloe interrupted her.

“No, don’t,” Chloe sternly said. “If we could go back and change things, who knows what our today would look like. Beca, listen to me,” she took ahold of Beca’s hands, “You’re a Grammy award winning music producer! If you went back to change things, who knows where either of us would’ve wound up. We can’t even guarantee that things between us would’ve worked out. These past three years were hard, but they were what we had to go through on our journey.”

Beca sighed and began to walk again, still holding Chloe’s hand, when she realized they were almost to the Ladies’ Pavilion, “I know, but I still don’t like that things happened how they did.”

“I don’t either,” Chloe said, “but everything we did got us here to this moment right now. And I don’t know about you, but I’m happy to be here with you now. Yes, I’ve missed you, but I’d rather focus on today and leave the past three years in the past.”

As the pair turned the corner, Chloe gasped and squealed in excitement as she realized where they were, “The Ladies’ Pavillion! Beca!” She squeezed the music producer’s hand, “Wait…” she quickly turned and stopped again, “you aren’t bringing me here to propose are you?!”

Beca’s eye brows shot into her hairline, “Wait…what?!” she said in a voice an octave higher than usual, “What are you talking about Beale!?”

Chloe laughed, clearly Beca did not know what she was talking about. “Okay, so you’ve never watched The Last Five Years?” She asked as her laughter subsided.

Beca just stood there, head tilted to the right with a confused look on her face, “Yeah, no. I have no clue what that is.”

“OMG Beca! It is a movie musical and it’s fantastic!” Chloe said as she turned and walked up to the pavilion. “Anyway, this is the place where Jamie brought Cathy to propose to her in the movie.” She walked around and marveled at the simplicity of the structure and the style of the woodwork around it.

“I’ll take your word for it Beale,” Beca smirked as she walked up behind the redhead.

“Oh, you aren’t going to take my word for it Mitchell,” Chloe said as she took a seat on one of the benches, “you’re going to watch it with me one day.”

Beca smiled and sat down beside Chloe, “So you’re planning on keeping me around long enough to get to ‘one day’,” she said using air quotes.

“Totes!” Chloe chirped. “I’m not letting you get away that soon Mitchell, I just got you back.”

Beca chuckled as she looked out over the lake, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Chloe tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean? Are you talking about why you have a place here in New York?”

Beca nodded and then took a deep breath, “What would you say if I told you that I am expanding Titanium Productions to the east coast with the location here in New York and that I am now a New York state resident?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after this you'll be caught up with fanfiction...I'm almost done with chapter 8 and will hopefully get it up before my California trip on the 21st. I haven't gotten any reviews on this and just a few kudos so I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this and want me to continue. Let me know what you think! Reviews keep me going!

Chloe gasped, “Are you serious right now Beca!?”

Beca laughed, “Yeah, Dixie Chick serious.” She winked and then scratched the back of her neck, she wasn’t too sure how Chloe would take this news, “I um, I bought a building just up the street from my new apartment. I flew in Monday evening so that I could finalize all the paperwork on the new studio and the apartment on Tuesday. I moved in on Wednesday and Thursday then spent most of the day talking with the contractors on how to renovate the building from a department store into a recording studio.”

Chloe looked confused, “You’ve been here since Monday?”

Beca laughed and shook her head, “Out of everything I just said, all you heard was that I’ve been here since Monday? I mentioned that in my speech last night.”

“I must have missed that part,” Chloe smiled. “Okay, so we’ll address that in a moment.” She looked intently at Beca, “So, let me get this straight,” she said as she closed her eyes and pressed her thumb and pointer finger along the bridge of her nose, “You’re opening up a second location of Titanium Productions, in an old department store, down the street from your apartment, here…in New York?”

Chloe opened her eyes when Beca didn’t respond right away and was practically leveled with the smirk that was plastered across Beca’s face. She shook her head at the younger woman, when Beca started laughing.

“That is correct, I’ve moved to New York to open a second location for my label,” Beca genuinely said.

Chloe just stared at the brunette sitting in front of her. She wasn’t sure what to make of the words that just came out of Beca’s mouth because she couldn’t believe this was really happening. Chloe didn’t realize it, but a tear made its way out of an eye and down her cheek.

“Chlo, please don’t cry,” Beca said as she scooted closer and used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tear. “This is supposed to be good news, not sad.”

Chloe’s heart melted in that moment, she couldn’t stop the tears from coming down after hearing Beca use her old nickname. 

Beca moved even closer and pulled the redhead into an embrace as she cried and ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair and kissed the top of her head.

As Chloe began calming down, she pulled out of the embrace and stared at those stormy blue eyes that were laced with concern. She chuckled as she shook her head, “These are happy tears, I promise.” 

Beca gently smiled, “Okay good, because I want you happy that I’m living here now.”

Chloe smiled, she was hoping her next question was going to have the answer she most wanted to hear. She took a deep breath and wiped the remaining moisture from her face, “Why does it matter if I’m happy you’re living here?” 

Beca blinked at Chloe’s question, she couldn’t figure out if the redhead was playing with her or if she really didn’t know. She reached for Chloe’s hand and intertwined her fingers, “Because I was hoping that we could…” she trailed off, staring at their fingers, not sure how to word what she was feeling. “Um, well, I was hoping that at the very least we could be friends, but I was really hoping that we could, I don’t know, maybe go out sometime?” She chanced a glance up at the redhead, whose face she couldn’t get a read on. “That is,” she cleared her throat, “if you aren’t seeing anyone.”

Chloe couldn’t hold the stoic face any longer and a grin broke out splitting her face in two, “Are you asking me out on a date Mitchell?” she asked in a playful tone.

The worry in Beca’s mind instantly vanished when she saw the mischievous glint in Chloe’s bright blue eyes. 

“Maybe,” Beca said as a smirk grew, “I mean, I’d have to check my social calendar to see if I could squeeze you in. You know, since I’m famous and everything.” With that, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose up in the air. It wasn’t until she felt a hand come in contact with her shoulder that she looked at Chloe. Once their eyes met, she busted out laughing, “Yes, Beale, that’s exactly what I’m awkwardly trying to do.”

Chloe shook her head as her laughter subsided, “Well, Miss Famous Music Producer why don’t you actually say the words?”

“Fine…Chloe, would you like to go out on a date with me?” Beca deadpanned.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Chloe retorted, “We’ll see, I just need to check my social calendar.” 

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe using her words against her, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak Chloe interrupted.

“Of course Beca, I’d love to go on a date with you.” Chloe responded with a genuine smile on her face.

Beca released the breath she had been holding and returned the smile, “Awesome.” 

“Now, care to explain why you’ve been in New York since Monday evening and I didn’t know you were here until I saw you walk through the doors to sit down at Lincoln Center last night?”

~*~*~*~*

The day had completely gotten away from the pair as they sat and talked. Chloe felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she stood to take it out and saw Jess’s text message.

Jess (4:29pm): Just checking to make sure you’re still alive and hadn’t forgotten me ;)

Chloe chuckled at her friend’s comment.

Chloe (4:30pm): Yes, still alive. Sorry, we’ve been talking and lost track of time. I’m heading back to the apartment shortly! 

Chloe put her phone back in her pocket and glanced at Beca as she stood over by the entrance to the pavilion looking out over the lake. 

“So, um, that was Jessica,” Chloe said as she approached Beca’s side. “I need to head back so I can say bye to her before she leaves for the airport.”

Beca nodded, “Not a problem. How about we walk back to my place and I’ll have James drive you home and then take you and Jessica to the airport? That way you can spend a little more time together?”

Chloe smiled at the offer, “That would be wonderful. So you live around here? Since it’s within walking distance?” 

“Yeah,” Beca chuckled as she took out her phone and started typing a message. She looked up after hitting send and continued, “I actually bought a place in The Dakota, so literally just a few blocks away.” She guided Chloe out of the pavilion and onto a path that would take them just across the street from the famous apartment building.

Chloe’s mouth hung open for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, “Seriously Beca? The Dakota! How did you score a place in there?”

“I actually got really lucky!” Beca chuckled. “I was looking at The Dakota or a place at San Remo, when my realtor called and said that Bruce Barnes was moving out and asked if I wanted to take his place. So of course I jumped on it. I mean, John Lennon lived in that place! How could I not, ya know?! Fortunately for me, Mr. Barnes is a fan of my work and just so happens to be the president of the co-op board. After speaking with him a few times and submitting a shit ton of paperwork as well as having a background check done, I got the approval to purchase.” Beca giddily rambled as they made their way through the edge of Central Park. 

Chloe couldn’t contain the smile stretching across her face. She has always adored the rambling side of Beca and even though Beca is now a famous music producer, she is happy to see that Beca still rambles like she did all those years ago.

“Yeah, totes!” Chloe chirped, “You couldn’t pass up that opportunity!”

The pair walked in comfortable silence until they almost reached the apartment building. As they were waiting to cross Central Park West, Beca saw James pulling to a stop on West 72nd Street. 

“Looks like your ride is right on time,” Beca said as she motioned to James. 

Chloe followed Beca’s hand and saw James getting out of the car and standing by the back door waiting for them to cross the street. 

“Hey James,” Beca greeted the sandy blonde haired man as they approached. “I’d like you to take Chloe to her apartment and hang out in the area until she and her friend are ready to go to the airport. I’d also like you to take Chloe back to her place after she sees her friend off.” She instructed. 

“Not a problem Miss Mitchell. Do you need anything while I am out?” He inquired.

“Nothing that I can think of, but I’ll text you if that changes.” Beca said with a gentle smile. “After you drop Chloe off at her place you can take the rest of the weekend off. I don’t have any plans to go anywhere that I can’t walk to and I know how to use the subway, so your services won’t be needed.” 

Chloe stood to the side and watched the interaction with a smile on her face. She’s getting a real glimpse of ‘famous’ Beca and yet, all Chloe can think about is how much the younger woman hasn’t changed from their summer together. She was glad to see that Stacie was right and the fame really hadn’t gone to her head.

“Thank you Miss Mitchell, I really do appreciate it!” James smiled at the brunette. “But if something comes up, you know how to reach me.”

Beca smiled, “Nothing will come up. So enjoy the rest of your weekend!”

James nodded and then opened the door for Chloe and made his way back to the driver’s seat to give the pair some privacy.

“I had a really good time today Chlo,” Beca said as she reached for Chloe’s hand.

“I did too,” Chloe responded as she intertwined her fingers with Beca’s. “I look forward to seeing you again…” she trailed off.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Beale,” Beca said confidently, “we still have that date!” She winked at the redhead and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s cheek. “Text me after you drop Jessica off and are back home.”

“Will do.” Chloe then closed the distance between her and Beca and gave the smaller girl a hug that she had held back on for most of the day. 

~*~*~*~*

“Hey James,” Chloe called from the back seat as they pulled away from LaGuardia Airport.

“Yes Chloe?” He responded as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

“Could take me back to Beca’s place instead of mine?” She inquired hopefully.

“If that’s what you’d like, I can certainly do that,” James replied as he smiled at Chloe through the mirror. “Once we get there, I’ll let the guards know that you’re Miss Mitchell’s welcomed guest and you should be allowed in.”

“Guards?” Chloe quirked an eyebrow at that information.

“Yes ma’am, ever since Lennon was shot by some crazed fan, they have guards posted so that no one can get into the courtyard without express permission.” James said as he got on the freeway to Queens Blvd to cross the East River. 

“Oh,” Chloe said softly, “I didn’t realize that.”

James chuckled, “It really is no problem Chloe, and the guards are familiar with me since I helped Miss Mitchell move into her apartment. I can even take you to her apartment if you would like.”

Chloe smiled at the offer, “That’d be great James, thank you.”

Just as Chloe got those words out of her mouth, her stomach started to growl. Her eyes shot down to her stomach and she let out a giggle, “Um, before we go to Beca’s, think we can pick up some food?”

James glanced back at Chloe and nodded, “I know a great Chinese place that has Miss Mitchell’s favorite dishes. We can swing by there and pick up something for both of you. Knowing Miss Mitchell, she’s probably forgotten to eat.”

“That sounds wonderful, James. Thank you.” Chloe responded. 

“I can call in the order, if you’d like. That way I can just run in and pick it up and we can continue on our way,” James offered with a smile.

Chloe beamed, “That’d be fantastic James! If you would order me a Hunan Chicken with fried rice, I’d greatly appreciate it.” 

“You got it,” James said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. A heavy accented woman answered the phone and James proceeded to place their order, including one for himself. 

About twenty minutes later, James pulled stopped in front of a small shop with a red awning that read “Empire Szechuan Kyoto” on the front. He parked in the loading zone out front, put on his hazards, and hopped out of the car. He was back within five minutes and handed a large paper bag to Chloe in the back seat and placed the smaller one on the passenger seat.

Two blocks later they were turning onto West 72nd Street and pulling into the loading zone again that was right at the corner of the block. James quickly got out and opened the door for Chloe. Once Chloe was out of the car with their dinner in hand, James motioned for her to follow him and they made their way to the guard standing at the entrance to the courtyard. They spoke a few words and the guard looked at Chloe and then nodded. 

James looked back at Chloe and said, “Everything is good to go. Let’s get you to Miss Mitchell’s apartment and then I’ll head out.”

Chloe nodded and smiled at the guard as they passed. It was a short walk to get inside the building and then they took the elevator up to the sixth floor. James got off of the elevator and turned in the direction of Beca’s apartment, “It’s just this way.” 

“Thank you so much for your assistance James! Beca is lucky to have you!” Chloe beamed at the man who nodded as she continued to follow him.

The pair silently turned a corner and James pointed to a large set of wooden doors. 

“The first set of doors should be unlocked, so just open them and knock on the inner set of doors,” James instructed. Chloe nodded and thanked the man again then watched him turn and head back towards the elevator. 

Once Chloe was in front of the large mahogany-paneled doors, she noticed the intricacy of the woodwork that surrounded and adorned the door. She looked up and saw this magnificently detailed wooden plaque at the top of the doors with the number 84 etched into the center. She stood there a moment and admired the piece before deciding that instead of just opening the doors and knocking on the inner ones, she would text Beca instead.

Chloe (7:41pm): You busy?

Mitchell (7:42pm): Not really…just unpacking …what’s up?

Chloe (7:42pm): Nothing much…just wanted to see if you had eaten dinner yet.

Mitchell (7:43pm): Ahh, yeah, no…forgot to do that…

Chloe shook her head at the fact that James had pegged Beca so easily.

Chloe (7:44pm): Thought so…what would you do for some steamed dumplings and crab rangoons?

Mitchell (7:44pm): I’d do just about anything if I could have that for dinner…

Chloe (7:45pm): Anything huh……well pucker up buttercup and go open your door…

Chloe was admiring the details in the woodwork when she heard the click of a door and then almost immediately they were flung open. Chloe held the brown paper bag out in front of her as a disheveled looking Beca yelped in excitement and quickly grabbed the redhead’s free arm and pulled her inside the second set of doors. 

Without a word, Beca grabbed the bag and turned on her heels and started walking down the hallway. Chloe stood in the same spot and watched the brunette disappear around the corner. Shaking her head at Beca’s eagerness she yelled, “You’re welcome!” as she kicked off her shoes beside Beca’s and made her way towards the direction Beca disappeared. 

As soon as Chloe turned the corner, her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. She had never seen a kitchen this beautiful before. She noticed it had a rustic charm to it and it reminded her of the ranch back home. She stood at the corner of the room trying to take it all in. There were three islands taking up the length of the kitchen, the island to her left appeared to be a prep station with the surface being a large bamboo cutting board, the middle island had two sinks, and the third island had a six burner gas stove. The hardwood floors extended from the hallway through the kitchen and beyond into the rest of the apartment. She glanced around and took in the floor to ceiling wooden doors that lined the right wall, as well as the marble countertops. Chloe loved the feel of the kitchen; it was modern yet still felt like home. She could envision herself spending a lot of time in here cooking with Beca.

When Chloe finally shifted her eyes to Beca, she noticed that Beca was standing at the first of three islands and was pulling out the containers like a kid at Christmas.

“You, Chloe Beale, are my favorite person right now,” Beca said as she opened the steamed dumplings container and proceeded to pour the sauce all over them. Next she pulled out the container with the crab rangoons and inhaled deeply.

Chloe laughed, “Well, I guess I need to work on becoming your favorite person all the time then.” She shot Beca a wink as she walked up beside her and grabbed her Hunan chicken and friend rice containers. 

“I’m pretty sure you won’t have to work hard for that title, especially if you keep showing up here surprising me with my favorite food!” Beca exclaimed as she leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. 

Beca stopped what she was doing, and looked at Chloe quizzically, “Wait, how did you get up here?”

Chloe chuckled at Beca’s expression and the fact that it has taken her a whole 10 minutes to actually realize what Chloe had been able to pull off. She shook her head, “I happen to know a really cute sandy blonde haired man that works for this super-hot music producer and well, he may have used his boss as an excuse to get me past the guards.”

Beca laughed, “Remind me to give that man a raise,” she stated as she moved to get two beer bottles out of the refrigerator. “Ballast Pointe okay?”

Chloe nodded, “Sure,” and looked around, “So umm, where should we...” she trailed off as she held up her food containers.

Beca had been so focused on the food that she hadn’t shown Chloe anything about the place. “Oh, yeah, this way,” she motioned with her head behind her, “we’ll eat in the den.” She proceeded to walk around the glass wall behind the third island and Chloe followed, “I’ll give you a proper tour after we eat.”

This room was just as stunning as the kitchen, it had the same heavy plaster molding as the kitchen and hallway. The back wall was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves that had with a window between the two. The bookshelf to the left wrapped around one wall and then onto a second one. Each shelf was full, but Chloe noticed that there were still boxes in front of the shelves. The room was furnished with an oversized leather sectional couch, a large glass top coffee table sat in front of the couch and an oversized leather armchair was placed in the corner of a bookcase. There was also a fireplace on the wall to the right and Chloe noticed that there was a flat panel TV mounted above the mantle. The room had an old school smoking room vibe to it with a thick rug laying in the middle of the room and under the couch and was so soft under Chloe’s feet.

Beca sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and placed the beers on coasters in front of her. She slid one toward Chloe as she took a seat beside Beca. Once situated, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and adjusted the volume to where it could be used for background noise.

“I am so not complaining,” Beca said as she finished chewing a dumpling, “but what are you doing here?”

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled, “I mean, I can leave if you want?”

Beca shook her head vigorously, “No, no, I’m really glad you’re here. I just thought that you were going to head back to your apartment after dropping Jessica off at the airport.”

“That was the initial plan, but then I realized something,” Chloe said as she took a bite of her food. Once she swallowed and took a sip of her beer, she glanced over at Beca, chop sticks hovering over a dumpling, patiently waiting for her to finish. “I realized that we now live in the same city and that I could drop by and surprise you, if I wanted to. So I did.” She shrugged and felt a blush creep up on her neck.

Beca smiled, “You’re more than welcome here any time you want, Chloe. Mi casa es tu casa.” 

Chloe almost choked on the food in her mouth as she laughed, “When the hell did you learn Spanish?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Yeah, don’t get used to it. That is like the only phrase I know.” She shrugged as she popped another dumpling in her mouth.

The pair continued to eat as they talked about random things. Once they finished, Chloe stood up and began to clear away the empty food containers. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Beca said as she placed her hand on Chloe’s wrist.

“I know, but it’ll give me a chance to snoop,” Chloe threw a wink at Beca and turned to head back into the kitchen.

“The trash can is in the fourth door on the left before you get to the dining room doorway,” Beca called as Chloe entered the kitchen. She giggled as she saw Chloe silently counting to herself as she moved past each door. 

Chloe placed the food containers on the edge of the middle island and opened the wooden bi-fold doors to reveal, not only a trashcan, but a cabinet full of cleaning supplies. “You said you’ve only been in this place since Wednesday, right?” Chloe called over her shoulder.

Beca finished her beer and stood to walk into the kitchen, “Yeah, why?”

“How the hell is this place so furnished and stocked when you’ve barely been here?” Chloe inquired as she dumped the food containers into the trashcan. 

Beca laughed as she moved beside Chloe to throw the beer bottle into the recycle bin, “Well, a lot of this stuff was left by Mr. Barnes, he said he was only taking the things they used. They apparently are ‘down-sizing’,” Beca said using air quotes. 

Chloe hummed at the response and then turned to Beca, “Okay, miss fancy pants producer…” she trailed off as she ran her finger along Beca’s collarbone and down the buttons of her plaid shirt, “show me around this McMansion.” 

Beca smiled her lopsided smile and grabbed Chloe’s hand, “Sure, follow me we’re starting at the beginning.” 

Once they were back at the glass doors, Beca opened them and went out to shut the large wooden ones, “I don’t know why there are two sets of doors; it’s a bitch to maneuver with shit in your hands.” She shook her head as Chloe giggled. 

“Okay so, this,” Beca pointed to the fireplace in the corner, “is one of eight wood burning fireplaces in this joint. And through here,” she turned to open the pocket doors, “is the library. I think I’m going to use it more for a music room than anything, especially since the built in bookcases are in the den.” 

Chloe noticed that there was already a baby grand piano set up in the corner by the fireplace. Walking over to the mantle she ran her fingers along another set of intricate woodworking along the underside. 

“Do you play?” Chloe asked as she pointed to the piano.

“Some,” Beca said as she walked up to Chloe. “I used to play with my mom, but never had the space to have one when I was in Georgia and I was never home when I lived in LA, so I didn’t get one. Luckily for me, Mr. Barnes didn’t want it so all I need to do is get it tuned so I can knock the rust off.”

Chloe nodded and turned to take in the rest of the room. There was an area rug in the middle of the room with some very sturdy looking wooden furniture. This room didn’t seem nearly as comfortable as the den and she noticed there were 4 guitars lined against the far wall, two acoustic, an electric, and what appeared to be an electric/acoustic guitar. 

“I didn’t realize you had so many guitars.” Chloe said as she walked towards the instruments.

“Well, I didn’t when we were together, I bought the other three while I was out in LA.” Beca said as she moved back towards the door. “Ready to see the rest? We still have seven more rooms.” 

“Totes! Lead the way!” Chloe chirped as she turned to catch up with Beca.

~*~*~*~*

The pair had made their way through the formal living room, the dining room, the hall bathroom, guest bedroom, and guest bathroom before Beca came to a stop at a little nook with a closed door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned to Chloe, “And this…” she chuckled, “is where the magic happens.” 

Chloe full on belly laughed at her words. “Oh, I didn’t realize we were filming Cribs up in here.”

Beca rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I’m glad to see you got the reference.”

“I’m surprised you watched that show to know the reference,” Chloe retorted as her laughter subsided. 

“Touché, but it was on MTV, so I dealt with the shows to hear the music,” came Beca’s response as she turned and opened the master bedroom door. “Okay, so this is where I’ll probably spend a lot of my time.”

Chloe made her way past Beca and let out a low whistle as she walked towards the floor to ceiling inset windows. She had never seen windows that were set about three feet into the wall, she walked to the middle window and realized there was a small balcony just outside. 

“How do you get out there?” Chloe asked as she turned towards Beca. 

Beca moved to the window to Chloe’s right and pushed open the glass door, “Right this way.”

Chloe walked around and followed Beca out onto the balcony and gasped at the sight in front of her. There, just across the street, was Central Park. They had to be 100 feet above the park so this balcony afforded them a view of the whole thing. Chloe just stood there and gawked at the sight. 

“Breathtaking huh?” Beca said into Chloe’s ear.

Chloe was so mesmerized by the view that she didn’t realize that Beca had come up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. Chloe closed her hands around Beca’s and leaned back into the embrace. 

“It is gorgeous, there’s no denying it.” Chloe said in a hushed whisper, afraid to speak any louder to break the bubble they just created. 

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe just below her right ear and smiled as she rested her chin on the redhead’s shoulder. “There is still more to see, inside,” Beca said playfully as she stepped away from Chloe. 

Chloe turned and silently followed Beca back into the master bedroom and saw Beca had veered to the left of the room and stopped at another set of pocket doors. 

“Ready?” Beca asked as Chloe made her way behind her. 

Chloe hummed an affirmative and Beca slid open the doors. She moved straight ahead into one of the most beautiful bathrooms Chloe had ever been in. It wasn’t vast by any stretch of the imagination, but this was no tiny bathroom either. Chloe looked around and turned to Beca with her mouth agape when she saw the shower.

Beca laughed, “Yeah, that thing is massive!” 

Chloe noticed that there was also a double vanity that butted up against the shower stall, it was black onyx and the detailing in it was magnificent. She walked over to the shower and slid the large glass wall open and stepped inside. “Holy shit Beca! You could have a party in here!” She exclaimed as she walked around the stall that took up the whole back wall of the bathroom.

Beca laughed as she walked into the shower stall with Chloe. “Yeah, and did you notice…” she looked up then moved to the wall and pointed, “there are five total shower heads in here.” 

Chloe looked up and sure enough, there were two antique rain showerheads above them and three more coming out of the wall. Chloe was speechless, as she looked around, she noticed that there was also detailed black onyx on the wall as well. She ran her fingers over the work, “Beca this is the most amazing bathroom I’ve ever seen!”

“It’s pretty spectacular,” Beca admitted, “But it isn’t my favorite room. That’s the last room I wanted to show you.” Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and lead her out of the shower and out the bathroom. She immediately turned to her right and pushed open a door.

“This,” Beca said as she motioned around the room, “is what will be my studio.” Her face was split with the grin that ran from ear to ear up to her eyes. “Mr. Barnes said that the whole building was soundproof and fireproof because they used mud from Central Park between the layers of brick in the floors and walls. Apparently the guy that built the building back in the late 19th century didn’t want to have to deal with fire escapes, so that was his solution.”

“Interesting,” Chloe said as she walked around the practically empty room, again noticing the intricate woodwork details on the fireplace. “So, what all will be in here when you have it complete?” She inquired.

“Well, I’ll probably buy a smaller version of the sound board that I’ll have in the studio, and a few other boards that I’ll need. Basically, this minus the recording booth will be a mini studio, and I’ll be the only one working in here.” Beca laughed, “This room will serve as my ‘I don’t want to deal with anyone today’ room. Or if there is something that has to get done ASAP, I can bring it home and work on it until it’s done and I won’t have to worry about taking up studio time from those recording.” 

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, “Gotcha. Well it seems you have a great set up here Beca. I’m so happy for you.” She made her way across the room to the short brunette and wrapped her into a hug. “I’m glad that you’re here.” She sincerely whispered into Beca’s ear.

Beca didn’t hesitate to return the hug, “Me too Beale, me too.”

The pair walked out of the studio and back through the master bedroom and made their way back to the kitchen where Beca made a bee line for the fridge, “Do you want another beer?” 

Chloe pulled out her phone to look at the time, “I probably should be heading back to my apartment, I left Billie there alone and she’ll need to go out soon.”

“Oh, okay.” Beca frowned slightly, “Do you want me to call James and have him take you home?”

Chloe shook her head, “No, you gave him the rest of the weekend off, don’t bother him. Plus, there’s a subway station literally across the street. I’ll be fine using that.” 

Beca nodded, “Okay well at least let me walk you down. I’m going to need to talk to Kyle to make sure you don’t ever have any issues getting up here when you come by.”

“That sounds great,” Chloe smiled as they made their way towards the door to get their shoes. 

~*~*~*~*

“Okay Miss Beale,” Xavier said as he walked through Chloe’s classroom doors, “we all spent the weekend wondering what happened Friday night.”

Chloe chuckled at the young man’s greeting, “Take your seat Xavier and I’ll fill everyone in once we’re all here.”

After the class had all settled into their seats, every single eye was fixated on their redheaded teacher. 

The check, plaque and card hadn’t been delivered to the school yet, so Chloe decided that even though the proof of their win wasn’t there, she wouldn’t string the class along any further.

“Alright gang,” Chloe began as she made her way to the front of the room, “before we get started, we need to talk about Friday night. Now, I want to say first and foremost that I’m very proud of the work each and every one of you put in to make that song as amazing as it was…” she paused.

“Are you about to add a ‘but’ in there?” Will piped up impatiently.

Chloe laughed and shook her head, “No, no ‘buts’ today. You guys were an intricate part of the outcome on Friday night and I just wanted to say thank you before I told you we won.” She stated nonchalantly.

“Wait…hold on…” Oliver said as he stood up, “Did you just say that we won?” his voice steadily increasing.

The grin on Chloe’s face reached her eyes as she nodded and looked out at her class, “Yes, that’s exactly what I said. Guys! We got the grant!! We can now work towards going out and actually performing next year!” she squealed.

The class let out a collective cheer of excitement and they were too busy bouncing in their chairs and high fiving each other that they almost missed the knock at the door.

“Um, Miss Beale,” came the secretary’s voice as she peeked around the partially opened door, “there’s someone here with a delivery for you.”

Chloe turned her attention from the excited class to the door, “Thank you Miss Singletary.” She turned back to the class, “That’s perfect timing, it should be the grant check and plaque.” 

Just as Chloe informed the class, she turned to see none other than Beca Mitchell walking into her classroom with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“Beca!” Chloe exclaimed as she quickly moved towards the music producer, “What are you doing here?”

“Holy crap!” Lindsay whaled, “It’s THE Beca Mitchell!”

Chloe’s attention was diverted from the brunette to her class with a stern look on her face.

“Oh, come on Miss Beale,” Lindsay groaned, “it isn’t every day that a famous music producer walks into your class holding a giant cardboard thing.” She waved her hand towards the small brunette standing just inside the door as she plopped back down in her chair still unable to take her eyes off of their visitor.

Chloe laughed, “I guess not.” Turning attention back to Beca, she reiterated, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you were told that your check, plaque and card would be delivered today, so here I am, delivering them,” Beca said as she awkwardly held up the items.

“But I thought they would have some delivery person bring them, I didn’t expect you to do it personally,” Chloe said as she took them items from Beca.

The pair were brought out of their conversation when they heard a throat clear from somewhere in the room. Chloe turned and realized that she had completely forgotten about her class.

“Sorry guys,” Chloe said as she looked between Beca and the students. “Okay, so I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?”

The class all nodded their heads with a few “pleases” thrown out. 

“Do you have time to stay or do you need to get going?” Chloe asked Beca.

“I don’t have any plans the rest of the afternoon, so I can stay, if you want me to,” Beca said as Chloe shut the classroom door.

“Okay, yes, please stay,” Chloe said as she made her way to the front of the room. Beca followed her and stood beside the redhead.

“Alright,” Chloe turned her attention back to the class, “where were we?”

Xavier spoke up, “You had just told us that we won the grant.”

“Right, yes,” Chloe nodded, “Let’s go back some and I’ll fill you in on everything. Okay, so as you know, we submitted Falling for the Jennifer Davis Foundation for Music – New Program grant. Well, Miss Mitchell here,” she motioned to Beca, “is the founder of that grant.” 

Beca awkwardly smiled and waved at the class as Chloe shook her head and smiled at the younger woman.

“Wait a second,” Oliver interrupted, “when Miss Mitchell walked in, you immediately called her Beca…” 

Chloe shook her head and heard Beca let out a small laugh, “You’re right, I did call her Beca because that’s her name.”

Oliver wasn’t going to let it go, “Yeah, but, you said it like you know her.”

Chloe took a deep breath and turned her head towards Beca who gave her a silent nod and began to speak, “That is because she does know me,” she turned towards the class. “Miss Beale and I met a few years ago when I spent the summer working on her father’s ranch.”

“Miss Beale!” Lindsay exclaimed, “You never told us you knew someone famous!” 

Chloe laughed and Beca spoke up, “Well, we sort of lost touch after I started college and Miss Beale came here to teach.”

“So you’re who…” Will started to speak but stopped mid-sentence. He looked over the pair and glanced toward Oliver as the dots started to connect. “Miss Beale, is this who you wrote Falling about?” 

Chloe’s eyes went wide and her head snapped towards Beca, whose mouth was agape at the question. In all of the catching up that they did over the weekend, the subject of the song was never brought up. 

“Oh, umm…” Chloe stammered looking between Beca’s confused face and the realization dawning on her students’ faces. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, I wrote Falling with regards to Miss Mitchell.” She opened her eyes and caught the stormy blues of Beca’s and she softly smiled at the brunette then turned her attention back to the class.

“Now, I want to make something clear,” Chloe began, “When I submitted our song for the grant, I had no idea who was behind it.”

Beca nodded and chimed in, “And throughout the selection process, I hired a committee to narrow down the submissions to the final three. All I received was a thumb drive with three song titles on it and nothing more. I didn’t want to know who the submissions were from, I wanted to base my decision on the product alone.” 

Chloe nodded, “It wasn’t until Miss Mitchell opened up the envelope with this card in it,” she held up the card, “that she knew who she had chosen.”

Beca laughed, “Yeah, and I nearly fell over when I saw that it was Miss Beale I had picked.”

The class joined in the laughter at the music producer’s words.

“I didn’t know Miss Beale could sing,” Beca continued, “it wasn’t something that came up during the summer that we hung out. So, when I heard your submission, Miss Beale never crossed my mind.” 

“That’s so ironic,” Lindsay laughed, “that you would pick a song to win your grant and it ended up being a song written about you.”

“Yeah,” Beca agreed, “that is pretty ironic.” She looked at Chloe and then back to the class, “I mentioned in my speech Friday night that I picked the song that spoke to me the most and I guess it was the Universe’s way of bringing Miss Beale back into my life.”

Chloe smiled at Beca and noticed a faint blush starting to creep up her neck. She turned her attention back to the class, “Yes, we all got pretty lucky that things worked out the way they did.”

The pair talked to the class for a little while longer and the next thing they knew, their time was over. 

“Okay gang, we’ll hit the ground running tomorrow and start picking songs, talking about arrangements and discussing a performance. Have a great rest of the day.” Chloe opened the door to allow the students to file out.

Once the classroom was clear, Chloe turned and saw Beca had moved towards the back of the room and was looking around. She cleared her throat to get the smaller girl’s attention, Beca turned and a smile was playing at the edge of her lips.

“Soooo,” Beca dragged out, “you wrote the song about me huh?” She made her way through the chairs towards Chloe standing at the front of the room.

Chloe could feel her cheeks turning red and she looked down trying to hide the blush. She nodded and she felt Beca’s hands take residence on her hips. 

“I’m honored, Miss Beale,” Beca said earnestly. “No one has ever done anything like that for me before. And it is funny because I’m pretty sure you never meant for me to hear it.”

Chloe looked at Beca as her hands made their way around the smaller woman’s neck, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d ever hear it. But I’m okay that you did.”

“Yeah?” Beca quietly asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe whispered as she slightly leaned in towards Beca.

Beca’s eyes darted between Chloe’s and then down to her lips. She looked back into Chloe’s eyes and waited to see if there was any hesitation. When she didn’t see any, she closed the distance and pressed her lips to Chloe’s.

Chloe practically melted into the touch of Beca’s soft lips to hers. She brought her hands from around Beca’s neck and placed them on the younger woman’s cheeks and held her gently in place. Chloe swiped her tongue over Beca’s bottom lip and Beca immediately granted her entrance. Chloe let out a soft whimper when their tongues fell back into the dance they had grown accustom to during their time together. It was like no time had passed between them as they kissed and she had missed it so much. 

Beca brought the kiss to a conclusion and placed a quick peck on Chloe’s lips, and then a smirk made its way across her face, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Chloe chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I could give you a run for your money.” She winked and leaned in to kiss the brunette again.

“Well, I guess I should probably get going,” Beca said as she removed her hands from Chloe’s hips. “I’m glad I was able to stop by today.”

“Me too,” Chloe said. “Text me later?”

“Will do,” Beca moved towards the door and made her way out.

Once the door shut, Chloe sat down on the corner of her desk, lips still tingling from the kiss, she couldn’t help the smile slipping across her face as her hands traced over her bottom lip. 

~*~*~*~*

Hot Producer (4:13pm): What are you doing right now?

Chloe (4:13pm): Um…standing in front of school…why?

Hot Producer (4:14pm): Just curious…did you know that blue is my favorite color on you?

Chloe looked down at the blue blouse she had on and her head immediately popped up and looked around.

Hot Producer (4:14pm): Stop looking for me ;)

Chloe (4:15pm): What the hell is going on?

Hot Producer (4:16pm): Nothing is going on…I just wanted to let you know that you look amazing today.

Chloe looked around and could not see Beca anywhere, so she started to get frustrated.

Chloe (4:17pm): Where are you? 

Hot Producer (4:17pm): Just grabbing a coffee…look to your right…

Chloe’s head immediately whipped to the right and sure enough, there stood Beca about a block away. She started to make her way over, when she noticed that the brunette was heading her way as well. She stopped at the corner and waited for a car to pass before she walked across W 122nd Street and met Beca in front of the bus station.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked as she wrapped the younger woman in a hug. 

“Well, I knew that you were going to be done with work soon after I left your class, so I just hung around.” Beca shrugged releasing her grip on Chloe. “I decided to go for a walk around the park and went to see the General Grant National Memorial thing. Figured I’d kill some time while I waited for you.”

“You waited for me?” Chloe asked as if she couldn’t believe Beca would do that.

“Of course I did,” Beca said with a smile. “I was hoping that we could hang out tonight.”

Chloe couldn’t contain the smile crossing her face, “I think we can arrange that,” she responded playfully.

“Let me text James and I’ll have him swing around to get us,” Beca said as she pulled out her phone. Once she was done with the text, she put her phone in her back pocket and turned towards the redhead. “I have a surprise for you, so we’ll need to go to both of our apartments so that we can change.”

“Change?” Chloe asked and saw Beca nod in response. “Um, okay? Well, can we go to mine first so I can let Billie out?”

“Yeah sure, that’s no problem,” Beca said as James pulled to a stop beside the curb. Beca reached over and opened the back door for Chloe to get in. 

Once the pair settled into their seats, Beca instructed James to drop them off at Chloe’s apartment. It was about a 20 minute drive to Chloe’s place and once they arrived, Beca asked James to wait.

As they waited for the elevator, Chloe turned to Beca, “Now, my place is nowhere near as nice as yours.” 

Beca looked at Chloe, “I don’t care what your apartment looks like or how big or small it is. You know that stuff doesn’t matter to me.” She gently took Chloe’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Bringing Chloe’s hand to her mouth she gave it a quick kiss as the elevator doors opened. 

They silently made their way to Chloe’s apartment while never letting go of the other’s hand. As soon as Chloe opened the door, Billie started barking and wiggling around in her crate, her tail wagging wildly. 

“Oh now that has to be the cutest pup, I’ve ever seen,” Beca cooed as she walked over and bent down to open the crate and rub Billie’s head. 

Chloe smiled at Beca’s reaction to the dog. “Yeah, she’s pretty special,” she called as she walked towards her bedroom. “Give me a few minutes to grab a quick shower and then I’ll take her for a walk.”

“How about I walk her while you shower, that way you don’t have to worry about it?” Beca asked as she moved into the living room to pick up Billie’s harness and leash from the coffee table.

“If you are sure?” Chloe said as she came back to the end of the hall.

“Yeah, it’ll give me a chance to bond with her,” Beca winked as she got Billie situated in the harness. 

Chloe smiled at Beca as she turned to head back into her bedroom to shower and change.

Once Chloe was finished in the shower, she laid out a light blue sundress and started working on her hair and makeup. She had no clue where Beca was planning on taking her but she was excited because she hadn’t been back in Beca’s life for more than three nights and it was like things were falling back into place for them. Chloe didn’t know if she should be excited or scared. She really wanted things with Beca to go back to how they were, but three years is a long time to just fall back into the same routine. They both were different people, yet, Chloe felt like no time had passed when she was with Beca. 

Once Chloe was dressed and ready to go, she made her way back out into the living room. She looked around, but the place was empty. “Wonder where those two went off to.” Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She started back towards the living room when the door flew open. She quickly turned on her heels to see a red faced Beca standing in the doorway looking flustered.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh, “What is going on?” she asked in a playful yet curious tone.

“Well,” Beca bent down to undo Billie’s harness, “seems like someone doesn’t like going up in the elevator,” she huffed. “Instead, she had me chasing her up seven flights of stairs because apparently she thought it was fun.” 

Chloe giggled as she walked up to the out of breath woman and handed her the water bottle, “Here, that will help.”

“Thanks,” Beca mumbled before finishing off the rest of the water in a few gulps. 

“I guess I should have warned you,” Chloe said as she grabbed another bottle out of the fridge. “We usually run up the stairs after going for a walk.”

“Whyyyy,” groaned Beca, “there’s a perfectly good elevator that doesn’t try to kill you two floors up!” 

Chloe couldn’t contain her laughter, “But you don’t get your heart rate going by standing still in an elevator,” she winked as she passed the bottle to Beca.

“I can think of better ways to get the heart going,” Beca grumbled into the water bottle.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, knowing good and well what Beca had just said.

“Nothing,” Beca said as she passed the bottle back to Chloe. “You ready to go?”

Chloe nodded and went to put Billie back in her crate.

~*~*~*~*

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked as James drove them through Times Square and down 7th Avenue. 

“You always want to know before we get there, Beale. You realize that don’t you?” Beca asked as she playfully rolled her eyes. “Just let it be a surprise.”

Chloe huffed, “Fine.” She crossed her arms over her chest and playfully pouted.

“Oh come on,” Beca shook her head, “don’t you dare pull out the pout, we’re almost there.”

James took a right onto 43rd Street and circled around the block until he pulled up in front of the Majestic Theater and got out and opened the door. Beca stepped out of the car and extended her hand to help Chloe out. Once they were standing on the street, Chloe looked at Beca and then to the intricate awning of the theater and back to Beca. 

“You’re taking me to the Phantom of the Opera?” Chloe squealed. 

Beca laughed and shook her head, “Umm, no?” She took Chloe’s hand and turned her around, “I’m taking you for pizza.” She chuckled pointing to a small building with “John’s Pizzeria” above the windows. 

“Oh,” Chloe said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Beca noticed the change in Chloe’s demeanor, “I don’t have tickets for Phantom tonight, but if you want to see it, I’m sure I can make it happen.” She said trying to get the older woman to smile.

Chloe shook her head, “No, it’s fine, it’s just my favorite play and…” she trailed off. “Really, it’s fine. We’ll go see it eventually.” 

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca’s cheek as Beca opened the restaurant door for Chloe. The pair silently walked down the small hall towards the hostess stand. 

“Two please,” Beca requested when they made it to the front of the line. 

“Right this way,” the male host instructed and the pair followed.

As they walked through the restaurant, Chloe realized that this wasn’t a typical restaurant. The circular stained glass domed ceiling, the magnificent chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and the large mural that was painted along the back wall all made her wonder what this place was before it was a restaurant. 

The waiter took them up a set of stairs in the middle of the dining area onto a balcony and sat them at a table near the railing, Chloe saw they were sitting almost directly in the middle of the restaurant and she could see the two pizza stations in the corners of the far wall, bookending the mural. 

“Beca this place is beautiful,” Chloe said as Beca held out the chair for her to sit. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard great things about the food here,” Beca said taking her seat.

“Do you have any idea what this place was before it was John’s?” Chloe asked as she opened up her menu.

Beca shook her head and flipped over the menu, “Based on this,” she pointed to the story on the back page, “it used to be a church.”

Chloe flipped her menu over and started reading, “That’s so cool,” she said as she went back to looking for something to eat. 

Eventually the waiter came and took their drink orders and gave them recommendations on what he enjoyed and they ended up deciding to to try the small Pizza Bianca with chicken and spinach. As they waited on their food, they idly chatted.

Once the pizza arrived, Chloe’s mouth started to water, “This looks so delicious,” she praised as she took a slice off of the serving plate.

“Like I said, I’ve heard great things about this place,” Beca picked up a slice of pizza and placed it on her plate.

Chloe couldn’t contain the slight moan that came from deep within her as she took her first bite, Beca’s eyes shot up to the redhead as a familiar feeling started settling in her stomach. 

“That good huh, Beale?” Beca playfully winked as a blush crept up Chloe’s neck.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just made that sound over pizza,” Chloe stammered.

Beca laughed, “It’s okay, it is really good pie.” She winked again and went back to her slice. 

Once the pair had finished off the six slices and two glasses of wine each, Beca looked at her phone and realized that they needed to head out. She got the waiters attention and requested the check. After paying the bill, she stood and reached out her hand. 

“We have somewhere to be in about thirty minutes, shall we go for a walk?” Beca asked as she helped Chloe out of her chair. 

“Sure,” Chloe said as she intertwined their fingers and they walked down the stairs and out of the restaurant.

Once they made it outside, Beca steered them to the left towards 8th Avenue. They crossed the street and when they made it to 45th Street, where Beca turned them to the right. 

Chloe was in awe of the theaters that were on the block and she pulled Beca to a stop, just past the Golden Theater. Beca turned and looked at her curiously as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Beca? Where are we going?” Chloe inquired as the realization hit that they were about to go see a Broadway play.

Beca smiled and turned to look further down the block, she raised her hand and pointed, “There.”

Chloe couldn’t tell which play she was pointing to, so she started walking again. Once they made it about halfway down the block, Beca turned her head to the right and saw that there were no cars coming, so she pulled Chloe across the street.

Chloe squealed as they came to a stop just beside the golden marquee of the Music Box Theater, “You got us tickets to see Dear Evan Hansen?! I thought this thing was sold out!!”

Beca chuckled as she pulled the redhead towards the golden doors, “I may have pulled a few strings,” she smiled that lopsided smile that made Chloe’s insides turn to mush as she held the door open.

They walked in and past a grand piano that sat across from a set of stairs that lead up. Beca took Chloe’s hand and guided her up the stairs and to the left. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they made their way towards a set of doors and they approached a ticket taker. Beca showed her their tickets and the lady checked to make sure they were in the right place then handed both ladies a play bill and opened the wooden doors, “You’ll be the only ones in here tonight, so please feel free to sit anywhere you’d like.” She instructed as she held the door open.

Beca quietly thanked her as they passed by. Once the doors where shut, Beca noticed that Chloe had barely moved from her spot just inside the doorway. 

“What’s wrong?” Beca inquired as she walked back towards the redhead.

Chloe shook her head, realizing they were in a semi-circular balcony just off to the left of the stage. “Nothing,” she breathed, “it’s just this place is so amazing.” She looked around at the ancient Greek feeling of the theater, took in the deep rich red of the velvet curtain that covered the stage, and she looked at the number of lights that were pointing to the stage. It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful. 

Chloe turned to Beca and Beca could see the glistening of her eyes, “This place is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you are,” she whispered as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Chloe’s lips. 

The pair stood there for a moment lost in each other’s eyes and then the lights blinked, indicating that the performance was about to start. They made their way to the chairs at the front of the balcony and settled in. Chloe intertwining their hands once more as the lights went down and the curtain opened.

~*~*~*~*

“Wow,” Beca said as they made their way out of the theater, “that was even better than the reviews!”

Chloe hummed in agreement, “The lead, what’s his name? Ben? He was amazing. If he isn’t nominated for a Tony, then no one should be.” 

Beca nodded her head in agreement, “Hey, do you feel like dessert?” She asked as she looked up the street.

Chloe followed her line of sight and a grin settled on her face, “Only if you are talking about going to Junior’s,” she said pointing towards the bright red letters that were lit up in the dark. 

“That’s just what I had in mind,” Beca said as they made their way down the street. 

When the pair made it to the restaurant, Beca walked passed the orange and white striped awning that lead into the restaurant and headed towards the smaller area that held the bakery. Once the glass doors were open, the aroma of sweets filled her nostrils; she took a deep breath and motioned for Chloe to enter. They stood in front of the glass cases that housed a multitude of sweet treats and Beca’s eyes immediately landed on the red velvet cheesecakes on the second shelf.

Chloe’s eyes had landed on the plain ones on the third shelf just down from where Beca stood. Then she found the ones with strawberries on them just under the one Beca was looking at. She moved to stand beside Beca and immediately held her hand. 

A young girl walked over to them, “May I help you?” she asked as she looked between Beca and Chloe. Beca nodded for Chloe to go first.

“I’ll just have a plain cheese cake with strawberries please,” Chloe asked as she pointed to her dessert of choice. The girl nodded and grabbed a container off of the shelf and handed it to Chloe.

“And for you,” she asked turning towards Beca. 

“I’ll have the red velvet cheesecake,” Beca said as she also pointing to the case. The girl grabbed the cheesecake for Beca and handed over the container then walked towards the register and rang up the order. 

Beca went to pay for the desserts, but Chloe put a hand on her forearm, “I’m paying for this,” she said as Beca opened her mouth to protest, Chloe shushed her and handed the girl a twenty dollar bill. When she received her change, Chloe asked for forks.

They made their way out of the small bakery and found an empty table in the seating area outside. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Chloe said as she popped the lid of her container. 

“You’re welcome,” Beca said as she dug into her cheesecake. 

They both ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the people passing by and stealing glances at one another. 

Chloe broke the silence, “Beca,” she said as she placed her fork down on the open lid of her container. “What are we doing?”

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the redhead and when she saw the serious look on Chloe’s face, she placed her fork down as well. 

Taking a deep breath Beca let it out slowly, “I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

“I just…I don’t know,” Beca repeated as she looked up from her half eaten dessert. When her eyes met Chloe’s bright blue one’s suddenly laced in concern, she struggled to find words. “I mean, I know what I want for us to be doing,” she paused as she heard Chloe chuckle. “Okay pervert, get your mind out of the gutter,” she playfully stated. “I mean, I’d be fine with that too, but that isn’t what I’m talking about,” she shook her head. 

“Then what would you like for us to be doing?” Chloe asked, knowing what she was silently praying would be Beca’s response.

Beca looked down at her dessert then back up to Chloe, “I…” she trailed off and let out a huff of air, “Ugh, do you…” she tried again. 

Beca shook her head, it was like her brain ceased to function sometimes around Chloe. Here they are sitting in an outside patio space just a block off of Times Square having dessert after a wonderful evening and Beca couldn’t for the life of her form any coherent sentences. 

Chloe sat patiently across from Beca as she struggled with getting her thoughts in order and Beca was thankful for that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she figured she might as well just go for it and see how things played out.

“It’s weird,” Beca began, eyes still closed, “we spent a little over three months together three years ago and we’ve spent more time apart than we did together.” 

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe in time to see a nod of acknowledgement come from the redhead.

“Yet, here we are, only three days of physically being back in each other’s lives and it’s like no time has passed between us. You still feel normal and right,” Beca said as she glanced around, noting that Chloe was again nodding in agreement yet she remained silent.

“I never stopped thinking about you, Chlo,” Beca’s eyes locked onto Chloe’s, “Every single day; you were the first thing that I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.” She chuckled, “I know that sounds creepy as fuck, but it’s the truth.”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at Beca’s words, “It isn’t creepy because that’s basically how I have been since the day I watched you drive away.”

“Really?” Beca genuinely asked.

“Yeah, Beca,” Chloe said, “you became such a part of me that summer that when you left, you took a piece of me with you and it wasn’t until Friday night that I started to feel whole again.” 

Beca smiled and reached across the table and intertwined their fingers. “You asked me what we’re doing and I know I haven’t answered that question yet,” she said as she looked at their hands as her thumb stroking the side of Chloe’s finger. “But I’m hoping that we just went on our first of many dates.” 

Chloe took in a deep breath and smiled, “I hope so too,” she said as she exhaled. 

“So, Chloe Beale,” Beca said with a playful glint in her eye and a grin threatening to split her face in two, “will you be my girlfriend?”

Chloe released her hand from Beca and stood up from her seat. She walked over to Beca and leaned down and took Beca’s face into her hand, “There’s nothing I want more than to be your girlfriend, it’s what I’ve wanted since meeting you back in Georgia, but our timing was just off then and now it’s not,” she whispered before placing a searing kiss on Beca’s lips.

When the kiss came to its natural end, Chloe stood up and walked back to her seat and began eating her cheesecake. 

“Damn,” was all Beca could say as she picked up her fork as well.

Once they finished their desserts, Beca pulled out her phone and texted James that they were ready to be picked up. 

“So, it’s getting pretty late,” Beca said as she placed the phone back in her pocket, “I’ll have James take you back to your place. 

“Oh, okay,” Chloe said as she placed her fork in her container and closed the lid.

Beca smiled as she stood and picked up their trash. She walked it over to the trashcan and noticed James waiting just up the block. 

“James is here,” Beca called over her shoulder as Chloe stood and made her way to her side.

The pair walked up the block to the waiting sedan and James opened the door for them then made his way back to the driver side as they got settled in the car.

The ride was silent until Beca spoke, “You okay?” She said as her thumb rubbed over Chloe’s knuckles. 

“Yeah,” Chloe turned and smiled at Beca, “I just don’t want this night to end. It’s been perfect.”

“I agree,” Beca responded.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to?” Chloe said as a thought hit her.

Beca tilted her head to the side in a silent question. 

Chloe could feel a blush start to creep up her neck at the thought she was about to vocalize, “Umm, what would you say about spending the night with me?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Hot off the presses! Thanks for all the kudos and the reviews! I like getting the feed back and do think about what is said as I'm writing the next chapter! Chapter 9 is already being written, but I'm heading to California tomorrow and then having surgery next Friday, so there may be a few weeks longer in between posting! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...and I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related, just any and all mistakes you find!

Chloe sat at her desk staring into the empty space where her kids had been sitting for the past nine months. Monday was the last day of classes and today was the last day the teachers have to report before summer break starts. There isn’t anything left to do and it’s a little after noon when Chloe looks at her watch, and wonders what Beca is up to. She reached down and grabbed her phone from the desk and opened up the messaging thread with Beca.

Chloe (12:22pm): I’m bored :(

Hot Girlfriend (12:24pm): I’m sorry…how much longer do you have to be there?

Chloe (12:25pm): Technically til 4…

Hot Girlfriend (12:25): Technically?

Chloe (12:26pm): Yeah…that’s technically when my day is supposed to end…but I don’t really know if I can make it that long…

Hot Girlfriend (12:28pm): Well I’m going back to the studio to meet with the contractors at 12:45…

Hot Girlfriend (12:29pm): But, I’m walking Billie in the park…you’re more than welcome to go back to my place if you duck out early and don’t want to make the trek all the way home…you have a key now ;)

Chloe read through the last message a few times, Beca never ceases to amaze her. About a week ago Beca gave Chloe a key and suggested that she bring Billie anytime she came over, that way if she wanted to stay the night, she could without any worries. Then Beca became attached to Billie and basically refused to let the dog leave her place.

Chloe (12:31pm): Have I told you lately how amazing you are?

Hot Girlfriend (12:31pm): Not in the past 4 hours ;)

Chloe (12:32pm): I’ll have to work on that then ;) xo

Chloe put her phone back down on her desk and turned to the frame that housed a picture of Beca lost in thought at the John Lennon Memorial. It’s been a few weeks since Beca asked Chloe to be her girlfriend and she couldn’t be happier. She spent the better part of the following few days gushing to Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica and Fat Amy about everything and how happy she was that Beca was back in her life. 

Of course Aubrey, being the more reasonable one of the group, pointed out how quickly things went from them not seeing or speaking to each other to being girlfriends. Chloe knew they had been quick about the whole thing, they had even talked about it while lying in bed the night Beca asked. 

Neither Beca nor Chloe thought that they were rushing things and they spent the better part of the night discussing things that had happened over the past three years. They both confessed how they had buried themselves in their work to try and distract their minds from thinking about the other. They revealed that when they did go on dates, that they had compared their dates to the other woman. Chloe even admitted to sleeping with another woman, Lisa she thinks was her name, one drunken night because the more Chloe drank, the more the girl reminded her of Beca. Beca had laughed when Chloe told her that the whole time she was with Lisa, she had been thinking about Beca and that it was Beca’s name Chloe had screamed when she was brought to climax. Then it was Chloe’s turn to laugh when she told Beca about waking up the next morning and literally pushing the woman out of her bed and straight out of her apartment, and then threw the sheets away. Beca then admitted that any date that she had been on, she felt like she was cheating on Chloe, so she had never had the desire to sleep with any of them. That’s when Chloe realized that no matter how it looked to people on the outside, their hearts had always been with each other. 

Chloe was startled out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed beside her. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw it was from Beca.

Hot Girlfriend (1:11pm): Ok shoot me now please…

Chloe (1:12pm): Umm…that’s a negative ghost rider…I like having you around too much ;) 

Chloe (1:12pm): What’s going on?

Hot Girlfriend (1:15pm): These contractors are saying it’s going to be October before everything is done!!!

Chloe (1:15pm): Yikes! What are you going to do between now and then?

Hot Girlfriend (1:16pm): Not much I can do…Guess I’ll be flying back to LA more often than I wanted :(

Chloe hadn’t thought of that; Beca was still going to have to work and meet with clients and still produce music and she couldn’t do that in New York if the studio wasn’t ready. Her heart sank a little at the thought of being separated by an entire country again.

Chloe (1:18pm): That sucks :( How often do you think you’ll have to go?

Hot Girlfriend (1:19pm): No clue…I need to talk to CR and figure out how much I can do here in my studio at home and how much I have to actually be there.

Chloe (1:20pm): CR?

Hot Girlfriend (1:21pm): Haha yeah, Cynthia Rose, she is my right hand woman at the label and who I made lead producer when I came out here. 

Chloe (1:22pm): Ahh gotcha! 

Hot Girlfriend (1:23pm): Are you still at work?

Chloe (1:24pm): Unfortunately…

Hot Girlfriend (1:25pm): Are you alone?

Chloe (1:26pm): In my classroom yes…but I’m sure there are others still here…

Chloe quirked her eyebrow at the line of questioning Beca was sending. If she didn’t know any better she would think that Beca was trying to get a little frisky when they were supposed to be working.

Chloe (1:27pm): Don’t start anything that you can’t finish Mitchell…

Hot Girlfriend (1:27pm): Bwahaha you dirty bird…that’s not…buuut now that you mention it…what are you wearing?

Chloe let out a bark of laughter, because she must have been the only one that was thinking down that line. She couldn’t help it, they have been back in each other’s lives just shy of a month and dating for most of that time. But even though they have spent many nights together, they still haven’t had sex. Yes, things got hot and heavy at times, but each time it did, one of them would stop it before things went to far. They had talked and decided that even though they may have rushed back into the relationship, they weren’t going to rush back into that aspect. However, Chloe wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out, but she wasn’t going to couldn’t let Beca know that. It had become somewhat of a game for Chloe, to see if she could out last Beca. She typed out her response as a mischievous smirk played on her lips.

Chloe (1:28pm): The same thing I left your apartment in this morning ;)

Hot Girlfriend (1:29pm): Uuuugggghhh…you are absolutely NO fun…I was half asleep when you kissed me goodbye, I didn’t process what you had on! :( *pouts*

Hot Girlfriend (1:30pm): But in all seriousness, I forgot lunch because I didn’t want to stop playing with Billie…

Hot Girlfriend (1:30pm): Aaaand…I was hoping that this really hot teacher that I met a few weeks ago would be a bad girl and sneak away from school to bring her amazingly wonderful and forgetful girlfriend lunch…

Chloe (1:32pm): I’ll see what I can do…xo

Chloe turned to her computer and went to search the name of the Mediterranean restaurant that Beca had mentioned wanting to try this past the weekend. She pulled up the menu and dialed the number. Once the order was placed, she turned off the computer and gathered her things and slipped out of her classroom for the summer.

~*~*~*~*

“I really don’t give a flying fuck how it gets done!” Beca screamed into her phone, “Just get the shit done!”

Beca tossed the phone onto the work bench she was pacing beside and headed straight for the contractor who was standing on the other side of the room. 

“Miss Mitchell,” he stammered as Beca stormed into his personal space, “I know this isn’t the news you wanted to hear…” he trailed off. 

“You think?!” Beca said as she threw her hands above her head, “No, I didn’t want to hear that the second your men opened up a wall they found mold and now you’re saying that this whole fucking place probably needs to be gutted.” She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to try and calm down. She looked up at the older man, “If they find mold on the exterior walls, how long is it going to set us back?”

The man fidgeted in his spot for a moment before answering, “Well, umm, since every interior wall needs to come down to reconfigure the space, it may add a month or so to the project. Which, mold or not, I suggest doing because why take a chance on mold developing in the old walls?” 

Beca tossed her head back and looked towards the ceiling, “Damnit,” she groaned. She took another deep breath, “Okay you’re saying that it’ll be December before I can actually get any work done in here if we decide to rip all of the walls out, correct?” She looked at the contractor as he nodded his head.

“Correct,” he paused, “as long as we don’t find anything else unexpected,” he stated.

Beca was fuming, but just as she was about to open her mouth, a faint “hello” came from the front of the building. She looked at the contractor and when he shrugged, Beca grunted and turned to head toward the voice. 

As soon as she walked through the doorway, her bad mood fell away and her scowl instantly turned into a smile because there stood Chloe, holding a couple of plastic bags and a tray with drinks, looking around. 

“Well hello beautiful,” Beca said as she made her way further into the room towards Chloe.

“Hey yourself,” Chloe responded as she spotted Beca and a grin took up residence on her face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Beca asked as she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and planted a kiss on her lips. 

“Well, rumor has it there’s a super-hot music producer who totally forgot to eat lunch because she was taking care of her wonderful girlfriend’s dog,” Chloe said playfully as she placed the bags and tray down on a work bench and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. “So,” she said as she planted a kiss on the brunette’s lips, “I thought I’d bring lunch.” 

Beca laughed, “Oh hell, you’re a life saver. Like seriously, if you hadn’t come when you did, I probably would’ve been looking for a place to hide a body.”

Chloe tilted her head to the side in silent question as Beca released her hold and moved towards the bags. 

“Do I even want to know?” Chloe asked as she turned to help Beca take the containers out.

Beca started tearing open the bag in front of her and gasped when she looked at the logo on the containers, “Shit you went to Sido?! This is awesome! And no, you don’t want to know. We can talk about it later.” Beca said as she started opening the lids of the four containers, “This is shit ton of food Chlo…”

“Yeah, I figured I’d get enough so we could both eat,” Chloe said as she pulled out a fork and stabbed in the closest container that housed the grape leaves. “I got these, hummus, a Greek salad and,” she motioned to the last container that wasn’t opened yet, “a combo of kebabs with rice and veggies.”

“You sure are working your way to being my every day favorite person, Beale,” Beca said as she picked up a kebab. “What kind is this?” she waved it around. 

Chloe peered into the container, “Looks that is the kafta kebab.”

“What the fuck is kafta?” Beca asked inspecting the meat on the stick.

Chloe laughed, “Kafta is ground meat.” She pointed her fork at the other kebabs, “That’s lamb and that’s chicken.”

Beca put down the stick she was holding and picked up one of the chicken kebabs, “I think I’ll play it safe today.” She winked at Chloe as she put the meat between her teeth and pulled the stick from it. 

Chloe shook her head, “Fine with me, I like them all,” she moved to pick up the stick that Beca had just laid down.

Once the pair had finished off the majority of the food, Chloe moved the remaining items into one container and put it back in the plastic bag, “I’ll take this back to your place and put it in the fridge for a snack later.” 

“Good deal, I have no idea when I’m getting out of here,” Beca sighed. 

“Do you want me to hang around? Or let you get back to it?” Chloe asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Well, I want to show you around this place, but I was just informed they found mold in an interior wall…” Beca trailed off as she studied Chloe’s face.

“Wait, then why are you still here?” Chloe asked like it was the most obvious thing.

“Um, because it’s my space and I have to take care of it,” Beca stated matter-of-factly.

“Well, then if it is safe enough for you to be here, it’s safe enough for you to show me around,” Chloe said as she placed a kiss on Beca’s cheek. 

Beca playfully groaned at Chloe’s stubbornness, but smiled at the fact Chloe didn’t want to leave. 

“Okay fine,” Beca conceded rolling her eyes, “but, I’m not taking you to the area where they’ve already found the mold. I’m not even going back in there.” 

Beca took Chloe’s hand and began to lead her around the old department store. She explained where things were going to go, which walls were coming down and how she envisioned the space looking once they were done.

When they were done with the tour, Beca walked Chloe back to the front, “I put Billie in her crate in the den with Animal Planet playing on the TV for her, why don’t you head over there and relax and I’ll try and get home as soon as I can?” 

Chloe laughed, “You put Animal Planet on to entertain Billie while she is in her crate? You do realize that she’s probably sound asleep right now?”

Beca stuck her tongue out at Chloe and shrugged, “Yeah well, I didn’t want her to get bored.”

Chloe shook her head, “You are totally spoiling her.”

“Well,” Beca said as she puffed up her chest a little, “I want her to like me more than you.” She then threw a wink at Chloe as the lopsided grin took residence on her face.

“You are impossible, Mitchell,” Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked as she pulled away.

“Keep me forever?” Beca said playfully, but her words were laced with seriousness.

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell slightly open at Beca’s question and the words she wanted to say got stuck in her throat. So she just pulled Beca to her by her shirt and gave her a kiss that she hoped would convey what she couldn’t say. 

Once the kiss ended, Beca smirked, “So I’ll take that as confirmation that you’ll keep me around?”

Chloe kissed Beca again before the words she decided to say came out, “I’ll think about it.” She winked and turned on her heels and headed towards the door. 

Chloe could hear Beca groan something about her not being funny then she heard hands smack thighs as she walked through the doors and out onto the sidewalk. Chloe chuckled to herself as she walked back to Beca’s apartment, sometimes that girl was so easy to get riled up. 

~*~*~*~*

Beca locked up the studio doors as she dialed a familiar number. “Hey Megan! How are things on the left coast?” She greeted her assistant as she walked down the street.

“That’s fantastic. I’m glad to hear that. Listen, is CR still in the office?” Beca inquired. “Good, will you put me through to her? We’ve hit a snag on the second location…” she paused, “Yeah, looks like you guys will be seeing my ugly mug sooner rather than later.”

Beca laughed into the phone as she waved to Kyle while walking into the courtyard of her apartment building and making her way inside, “Yeah, well, I’ll know once I talk to CR. Thanks Megan! Have a good one.” 

“Hey CR! How are things?” Beca said as she lazily took the stairs. She decided against the elevator so that she could keep reception, so she was in no hurry to climb six floors. 

“I’m glad to hear things are running smoothly, I had no doubt about it!” Beca smiled. “Listen, the renovations to the new studio won’t be done until late November,” she paused, “They found mold in the walls and are having to not only tear down the interior walls, but they are going to gut the exterior ones as well.”

Beca listened to Cynthia Rose for a few flights, “Yeah, I was wondering what needs to be done for me to hit those deadlines. I know Sia needs to get back in to finalize the vocals on the album. Right, and I was able to lay a lot of the tracks down before I left, I just didn’t know if I need to be there when she comes in…”

Beca made it to her place and unlocked the door and slipped off her shoes as she waited for Cynthia Rose to look up Sia’s schedule and let her know when she was needed. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, when she looked into the den, she couldn’t help but smile. Chloe was curled up on the couch with Billie lying on her side, both fast asleep. Beca turned, to sneak out of the kitchen and finish the conversation in another room, but she misjudged where she was and spun into the island and her beer bottle fell to the ground shattering.

“Shit,”Beca mumbled as she dropped her phone, quickly picking it up she put it back to her ear, “Sorry CR, yeah I just got distracted and dropped my beer.” Next thing she knew, Billie is at her feet sniffing the beer that was on the floor. “No!” she snapped, causing Billie’s head to jerk up and then she saw Chloe coming around the corner stretching while walking. 

Beca simply smiled at how adorable Chloe is after first waking up. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I woke you up.” Beca apologized as she started to gather the broken glass. She laughed, “No CR, I was talking to Chloe, I know I didn’t wake you up, smart ass.”

Chloe tilted her head to the side, not having seen Beca’s phone pressed between her shoulder and ear. She silently bent down to help clean up the mess since Beca was occupied.

“Listen, CR, I’m need to run. Email me Sia’s itinerary and I’ll make the necessary arrangements to get back to LA so we can finalize the vocals.” Beca said as she went to get a roll of paper towels. “No, you have enough on your plate. It really isn’t a problem for me to get out there. Especially once they start tearing down the walls, I won’t be going in at all. Okay yeah, that works. Have a good one!”

Beca ended the call and placed the phone on the island then bent down to start wiping up the spilled beer. “I really am sorry that I woke you up,” she said as she handed Chloe the paper towel roll. 

“Its fine, what time is it?” Chloe asked sleepily.

“Umm, I left the studio around 9:00, so maybe 9:15ish? Beca said as she threw the soaked paper towels onto the island. 

“That’s not too late, I don’t think I was asleep long,” Chloe said as she too threw her soaked paper towels on the island too.

Once the pair finished cleaning the floor, Beca went to grab another beer from the fridge. “Do you want one?” she called over her shoulder.

“No, I’m good thanks,” Chloe responded as she made her way into the den and turned the TV off. She walked back into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and placed a short kiss to the brunette’s lips, “Sounds like you are going to LA soon?” she inquired as she pulled back from the kiss.

“Yeah, I need to finish up some things for Sia’s new album and I have to be there when she comes in to finalize the vocals,” Beca said with a slight pout.

Beca noticed almost immediately that the wheels in Chloe’s head were turning, “What are you scheming, Beale?” 

Chloe giggled, “Nothing, I swear. I just don’t like thinking about you leaving again.” She moved away from the brunette and went to go grab Billie’s harness from the den, “I’m going to go walk Billie then we can talk more about this, okay?”

Beca nodded and mumbled, “Yeah sure,” as Chloe strapped Billie into her harness and headed out of the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in like 15 or 20 minutes!” Chloe called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

Beca drained the remaining beer in a few gulps and placed the bottle in the recycling bin. The grabbing her phone off the island, she turned off the lights, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was getting undressed her phone chimed signaling she received a new email. She glanced down and saw that it was from Cynthia Rose with the schedule attached.

Beca turned on the shower and opened the email as the water warmed. She noticed that she had until July 5th before she had to be in the LA studio to work with Sia. She closed out of the email and pulled up her iCalendar, taking note that today was June 21st. That gave her two weeks to figure something out because Chloe wasn’t the only one not thrilled with the idea of leaving again.

Beca turned on the Bluetooth speaker and opened her Spotify app. She scrolled to the “The Piano Bar” playlist and hit shuffle, then placed the phone down on the counter and walked into the shower. The mixture of the melodies playing through the speaker and the hot water running over her head and back, instantaneously reduced the amount of tension in her shoulders and she let out an audible sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

When Chloe came back from walking Billie, she noticed all the lights in the kitchen and den were off. She put Billie in her crate and went down the hall. She took a left into Beca’s bedroom and heard piano music and water running drifting out from the open door of the bathroom. She smirked as the idea to join Beca came to mind, but just as quickly as the thought came, the water shut off and she heard the shower door slide open. 

Instead of going into the bathroom, Chloe walked to the windows and pushed the door open and stepped out onto the balcony. For June, the temperatures were still pleasant and she took in a deep breath while leaning against the wrought iron railing looking out over Central Park. 

Beca stepped out of the bathroom tying her robe closed and noticed Chloe standing out on the balcony. She smiled at the fact that this was her life. She still isn’t sure what she did to get this lucky. Since it looked like Chloe was lost in thought, Beca slipped out of the open door and walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Chloe tensed for a second before realizing who was enveloping her in their warm arms, “Hey baby,” she whispered.

“Hey,” Beca said as she placed a light kiss to Chloe’s neck. “What are you doing out here?” she asked as she rested her chin on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Nothing, just enjoying the weather and view,” Chloe said thoughtfully.

Beca moved to stand beside Chloe. Chloe turned to finally look at the brunette and her breath caught at the sight of Beca standing there in a forest green terry cloth robe and her wet hair messily hanging down. When Beca turned and saw Chloe looking at her, she smiled and took Chloe’s hand in hers. 

“I’m beat, I think I’m going to lie down and maybe watch some TV,” Beca said, “Care to join me?”

Chloe nodded and followed Beca back inside. 

Once the pair had changed into their pajamas and Beca had dried her hair, they crawled into bed and Chloe snuggled into Beca’s side and rested her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“I really don’t like the idea of you leaving again,” Chloe said while she played with a hole in Beca’s t-shirt.

Beca shifted so that she could look at Chloe, “I know,” she said as she placed a kiss on her temple, “and if it makes you feel any better, I don’t like it either. But there is nothing I can do about it.” She sighed.

“I know and I also know it isn’t going to be like the last time we were separated,” Chloe said as she kept her eyes trained to the TV. “But I just got you back and I’m not ready to go days without seeing you, especially since I don’t have school to distract me anymore.”

“Wait,” Beca jolted up causing Chloe to flop onto the mattress. “Why don’t you have school?” 

Chloe laughed, “Umm, because summer break started today?” she said as if Beca had lost her mind.

“Oh shit! That’s right! I completely forgot about that,” Beca said as she started bouncing in place.

“What in the world has gotten into you?” Chloe asked shaking her head at the younger woman.

“Chlo,” Beca stopped what she was doing, “You do realize what this means don’t you?”

Chloe furrowed her brows and thought for a moment, “I have no clue what you are talking about,” she said as she watched Beca roll her eyes.

“Chloe,” Beca sighed, “You are on summer break…” she paused.

“Yeah…” Chloe said slowly.

“So you have no commitments here in the city for the next two months and some change, right?” Beca tried to get Chloe to realize what she did. 

“Right…” Chloe said and almost immediately her eyebrows shot to her hair line as her eyes went wide, “Holy shit, Beca! I can come with you!” she exclaimed as she tackled the younger woman beside her.

Beca barked out a laugh, as best she could from under Chloe’s weight, “Yeah nerd, that’s exactly what you can do! We don’t have to be apart when I go because you’ll be with me!” 

~*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Chloe stated as she sat down in her seat, tucking Billie’s carrier under the seat in front of her.

“Why? You’ve known for two weeks that we’re going to be taking this trip,” Beca said as she settled into the seat and buckled her seatbelt.

“Yeah, but I’ve never flown first class or been to LA,” Chloe said excitedly as she looked around the cabin until her eyes finally settled on Beca.

“Ahh, yeah, well I don’t ever plan on flying coach again,” Beca said as she took Chloe’s hand, “so get used to it.” She pulled Chloe’s hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

Chloe smiled at that, “Fine. But still,” she said, “I get to see what your life was like for the past three years, it’s kind of exciting.” 

Beca chuckled, “I can’t say it’s going to be glamorous by any means. I have more anonymity in New York than I do in LA right now.”

Chloe thought about that for a minute, she forgets that Beca is actually pretty famous since she hasn’t really been a part of that lifestyle yet. But this trip will fully submerge her in Beca’s world. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. 

After the flight attendants went through their safety checks and the plane was cruising at the proper altitude, Beca pulled out her laptop and opened up a program that Chloe had never seen before.

“What’s that?” Chloe asked as she pointed to the screen and lifted the arm rest between them to snuggle into Beca’s side, placing her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“Oh, this? I use it to blend different instruments with laid down tracks,” Beca said as she unrolled her ear buds. She plugged the buds into the laptop and placed the left one in her ear and offered Chloe the right. “Here, you can listen while I work, if you want.”

Chloe eagerly took the bud and placed it snuggly in her ear. Once she was settled back down, she watched in awe as Beca started bringing up files and inserting them into the program. Chloe quickly became so engrossed in what Beca was doing, that the book she brought to read was long forgotten. She had no idea this much went into getting a three to four minute song put together. The rest of the five and a half hour flight was spent watching Beca work on one song and, from what she thought, made really good progress on it. 

Once they made it off of the plane, Beca pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey Chris!” she said excitedly, “We’re headed to baggage.” She paused a moment, “That sounds like a plan, we should be outside in about 15.” A beat later, “Perfect, see you in a bit.” She hung up the phone and slipped it into her back pocket. 

They walked at a quick pace towards the escalators down to baggage claim three. Beca ducked her head when she noticed a group of men standing near the sliding glass doors with cameras hanging from their neck. 

Beca grabbed hold of Chloe’s hand and leaned over, “There are paparazzi to our right if they recognize me just keep a hold of my hand and don’t let go. Remember what I said, this can get pretty intense.”

Chloe looked up and found the group Beca was referring to, she noticed that every one of their eyes were scanning the crowd coming down. She silently nodded and Beca squeezed her hand. They calmly walked to the carousel and stood with their backs to the group. 

Once they had their bags and Chloe had situated Billie’s carrier on top of her suitecase, Beca turned to Chloe, “You ready for this?” she paused and waited for Chloe’s response. When she got another head nod, she leaned in and kissed Chloe’s cheek, “Welcome to my world babe,” she said as she turned them to head straight for the doors the paparazzi were standing by. 

As soon as they were about 15 feet from the group, Beca’s grip on Chloe’s hand tightened and a flood of flashes blinded the redhead. They couldn’t shield their eyes because they were wheeling their luggage behind them and neither were relinquishing hold of the other’s hand. Chloe turned her suitcase so that Billie would be by her side instead of potentially getting accidentally hit as they moved through the crowd.

Shouts of “Beca, over here,” “Beca, who’s the girl?” and “Beca, where have you been?” were being thrown in their direction and Beca picked up her pace as they approached the group. As soon as the sliding glass doors opened, the pair made their way outside and the group of men followed. 

More questions were being thrown at them at a rapid pace and even if Beca wanted to answer them, she couldn’t keep up. She sighed seeing the black SUV parked directly in front of them with Chris standing by an open passenger door. Beca jumped into the back seat and Chloe paused to take Billie out of her carrier and then quickly climbed in and shut the door while Chris loaded their bags into the back.

“Holy shit,” Chloe breathlessly chuckled, “You weren’t kidding when you said the paparazzi were intense!”

Beca shook her head, “Yeah, they are like fucking parasites.”

Chris climbed into the driver’s seat and glanced into the side mirror before taking off, “It’s good to have you back Miss Mitchell,” he said as they curved around the other parts of LAX. 

Beca smiled, “I’m not sure it’s good to be back yet Chris, I got used to not being recognized in New York,” she chuckled. 

“I understand,” he said nodding his head, “So, where are we going?” 

Beca looked at Chloe, “Are you hungry? My body is screaming for dinner.”

“Yeah, I could eat,” Chloe said as she watched a plane fly dangerously close overhead.

“Good deal,” Beca turned her attention back to Chris, “Let’s hit up In-N-Out and then to my place.”

“Got it,” was the only thing Chris said as he switched lanes. 

A few minutes later the SUV pulled into a small parking lot with a white building in the center with cars everywhere. Chloe looked in awe at the fluidity of the scene in front of her. Chris maneuvered the vehicle into the line of cars and waited until the young girl came to the window. 

Beca noticed and leaned forward, “We’ll have two double doubles, animal style with fries and whatever diet you have,” she informed the girl. “Chris, if you want anything feel free.” 

Chris shook his head, “I’m good, thanks.” 

Beca patted him on the shoulder and sat back in her seat and glanced at Chloe then she busted out laughing, “What is that face for?” she said trying to calm down.

“What the hell did you just order?!” Chloe asked, unbelieving of what she just heard.

“The only way to eat an In-N-Out burger, that’s what I ordered,” Beca said shaking her head. She placed her hand over Chloe’s, “Trust me, you’ll love it.” She winked at Chloe and the redhead just smiled. She really had no idea what she was about to eat.

~*~*~*~*

“Oh. My. God. Beca!!” Chloe moaned as she finished her first bite of the In-N-Out burger.

Beca laughed, “I told you that you’d love it.” 

“I think burgers are officially ruined for me now,” Chloe said as she took another bite. 

They sat in Beca’s LA apartment living room devouring the food in front of them while idly chatting about places Chloe wanted to see while they were in town. Chloe knew that Beca had to work, but when Beca planned her schedule, she made sure to have a Friday and Monday free so that they could have 4 uninterrupted days to do whatever they wanted. 

“So,” Beca said as she drained the last of her drink, “I was thinking that I’ll take you to the studio with me tomorrow to introduce you to the team, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine. I’m game for whatever,” Chloe said as she gathered their trash.

“Okay cool,” Beca replied as she watched Chloe leave the room. She stood and walked to her messenger bag and pulled out her notebook that she still scribbled lyrics in. As she plopped down on the couch, Chloe walked back in with two bottles of beer. 

“I figured you might want to join me,” Chloe said as she handed over a bottle to Beca.

“Ahh, yes,” Beca said taking the bottle, “I’ll never turn down an ice cold beer.”

Chloe sat down beside Beca and leaned in to kiss the younger woman’s check. 

“Whacha got there?” Chloe said as she pointed to the notebook in Beca’s lap.

“Oh,” Beca said placing it on the other side of her on the couch, “just my notebook with random lyrics.”

“Ahhh,” Chloe hummed. She could tell that Beca wasn’t really up for talking about it, so she just let the topic go and reached for the remote to the TV.

“Want to watch Netflix?” Chloe asked as she pulled up the app.

“Yeah, sure,” Beca said absentmindedly, “whatever you want is fine with me.” Once the words left her lips, the music producer let out a yawn.

“You tired?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I think the jet lag is catching up with me.” Beca said, placing her beer on the coffee table and moving to get comfortable on the couch. She laid back and threw her legs over Chloe’s lap and snuggled down into a pillow.

“Well, you don’t have to stay up, if you would rather go to bed.” Chloe gently squeezed Beca’s thigh.

Beca turned her head and studied the redhead’s face, “You sure?” she said skeptically.

Chloe giggled, “Yes, I’m sure, I’m not afraid to watch TV alone. Plus, I have Billie with me and I know where to go when I get tired.” She winked at the yawning brunette.

Beca laid there for a moment longer and then sat up to where she was practically sitting on Chloe’s lap. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met,” she said sincerely before placing a light kiss to Chloe’s lips.

“Well, you bring out the best in me,” Chloe said as she leaned back in for another kiss.

Beca slowly made her way out of Chloe’s grasp and off the couch, She bent down to rub Billie’s ears and then grabbed the notebook as she headed into the bedroom. Once inside, Beca tossed the notebook onto the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Once Beca was finished in the bathroom, she crawled into the king size bed, propped herself up on the pillows against the headboard and pulled the notebook into her lap. She flipped through the pages until she landed on the one with the lyrics to the song she had recently started. She chewed on the end of the pen in her left hand and read through the words she had jotted down. Immediately a tune came into her head so she scribbled the melody below the words and just like that, the page started to fill up with words and music.

Chloe blinked a few times and looked at the TV screen, Netflix was currently asking her if she was still watching. Apparently, she was more tired than she originally thought. Chloe sat up on the couch and grabbed her phone from the coffee table, 1:15am, she rubbed her eyes then stood and stretched her back. 

Chloe grabbed their beer bottles off the coffee table and put them beside the sink, picking up Billie she crept down the hall as quietly as possible so that she wouldn’t wake Beca up. She was glad to see that the door wasn’t shut all the way, so she pushed her way inside Beca’s bedroom and after dropping Billie off on the bed, Chloe made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

After Chloe changed, she walked towards Beca’s sleeping form. As she got closer, she noticed the notebook that Beca had with her in the living room was lying upside down on the floor beside the bed. She bent down to pick it up and saw the pen that Beca had been using lying just under the bed. Chloe grabbed both items and closed the book then gently placed it on the table next to Beca’s cell phone. 

Chloe stood there for a moment, eyes moving between Beca and the notebook, she always wondered what was in those pages but she never asked Beca if she could look. Now would be a perfect time for some snooping, she could tell Beca was out cold with the way the younger woman was laying on her stomach with her mouth slightly agape and the occasional soft snore. Chloe reached for the book and as her fingers grazed the faux leather cover, she stopped herself. She wasn’t going to go through Beca’s things like some jealous girlfriend so she decided that she’d ask Beca if she could see could take a peek some other time, doing it without permission just felt wrong.

Chloe turned off the lamp and walked to her side of the bed and lifted the covers, slid in and buried herself under the warmth of the comforter. She snuggled down into the pillow and whispered a ‘goodnight’ to Beca and closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

“You ready?” Beca called out from the kitchen.

“Almost,” came Chloe’s reply from down the hall. “I just need to put Billie in the carrier and then I’ll be right out.”

Beca finished filling two travel mugs with coffee and added the milk and sugar to their taste. As she was screwing the lid on the second mug, Chloe appeared by her side and planted a kiss to Beca’s cheek. She turned to the redhead and gave her a soft kiss as she moved the mug from the counter and offered to it to Chloe.

“Oh you are a dream,” Chloe exclaimed as she took the silver mug and placed the cup to her lips. “Mmm, this is perfect.”

“Just like you,” Beca said as she turned to grab the other mug. “You ready to go?” She inquired as she turned back around.

Chloe beamed her brilliant smile and chirped, “Yep.” Popping the P and moving to get her purse from the table by the door. 

The pair made their way down to the parking lot under the building and as they stepped out of the elevator, Chloe stops dead in her tracks.

“Is Chris taking us to the studio?” 

Beca laughed, “No, I typically drive when I’m in LA, it’s definitely easier to do here than in NY. That’s why I didn’t bring my Jeep with me.” 

“You still have that Jeep?” Chloe said not believing the younger woman.

“Well, not the same Jeep.” Beca chuckled, “That thing shit the bed three months after I moved out here.”

Chloe let out a low whistle as Beca lead her to the cherry red, soft top, four door, Jeep Wrangler parked along a wall all alone. 

“This is beautiful,” Chloe admired as Beca opened the passenger door, showing the redhead the tan cloth seats.

“Yeah, I’m kinda fond of her myself,” Beca said climbing in the driver’s seat. 

They made their way down the 405 towards Beca’s studio in West Hollywood and she was impressed that the traffic wasn’t as bad as she remembered. It only took them 45 minutes to get there, which in LA is an impressive feat.

Beca pulled the “Executive Producer” spot by the back door and shut the engine off. She turned to Chloe, who was staring at the tall building in front of her. “You ready to meet everyone?”

Chloe drug her eyes from the expansive building down to the brunette sitting beside her and smiled a smile that reached her eyes, “More than ready!” She chirped. 

“Alright then,” Beca said as she unbuckled and slid out of the seat. She made her way behind the Jeep and opened Chloe’s door for her, “let’s do this.”

They walked in the back door and into a tiny foyer with just an elevator. Beca pushed the up button as they came to a stop in front of a set of steel doors and Chloe reached for Beca’s hand and interlocked their fingers together. Beca gave the warm hand a light squeeze as the elevator doors slid open.

Once inside the mirrored car, Beca pushed the button for the 15th floor. 

“Okay,” Beca turned to Chloe, “please don’t be overwhelmed by this bunch of idiots.” 

Chloe laughed at Beca’s facial expression, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” She threw the brunette a wink and placed a tender kiss on her lips. 

Beca didn’t know why she was nervous, but she also knew the crowd that Chloe was about to get introduced to, they were harmless, but can come off as the weirdest bunch of assholes anyone has met. Beca loved them to pieces, she just wouldn’t ever tell them that.

As the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, Chloe was impressed with everything her eyes landed on. The reception area was sleek and modern, there were wood tones throughout and the color palate Beca had chosen was perfect. Blueish grey walls, with Ansel Adam prints hung along them made it seem like she hadn’t just walked in to a recording studio. The only indication that this wasn’t some arty fartsy place was the metal “Titanium Productions” marquee that hung behind the receptionist’s desk.

“Good morning, Miss Mitchell,” the young blonde greeted as they walked towards the desk.

“Hey, good morning, Nic. How have things been?” Beca asked as they came to a stop.

“Can’t complain,” Nic responded, “and if I did, would it really do any good?” She laughed along with Beca. 

“No, I guess not.” Beca said shaking her head. “Oh, this is my girlfriend, Chloe,” she said motioning to the redhead beside her. 

“Nice to meet you, Chloe,” Nic extended her hand across the desk.

“Same, Nic,” Chloe responded taking the offered hand.

“Hey, is CR or Flo here?” Beca inquired as she looked down the hall behind Nic.

“Flo is, haven’t seen Cynthia Rose yet.” 

Beca nodded, “Okay cool. Well when CR gets here, will you have her come to my office? Oh! And will you call the place that looks after CR’s dogs while she’s away? Have them send Shelly, I think her name is, over to walk Billie while we are here.”

“Will do boss.”

“Thanks,” Beca said as she moved them around the desk and down the hall. They walked down the long corridor and took a left into another open space. 

Chloe noticed there were six doors around the space, two of which had red lights above the doors, that she assumed were the actual recording spaces. She also took note of the large leather couches that were in the middle of the room. The whole space felt comfortable and inviting, she figured this was to put everyone at ease while they made music. 

Beca stopped at the second door on the left and pushed it open, “Yo Flo?!” she called into the room as she knocked.

“Ahh, mamacita! Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Flo called from behind her large wooden desk at the sight of Beca strolling into her office.

Beca laughed as she greeted her associate producer, “Flo, English please. You know I don’t understand a word you are saying!” 

Flo laughed, “I’ll get you to learn Spanish one day, pequeño jefe!”

Chloe started giggling at Flo’s last statement. Beca quirked her eyebrow and looked at Chloe in confusion. 

“Do you understand what she just said?” Beca asked, still learning things about her girlfriend.

Chloe nodded with a grin sliding across her face. 

“I like this one Beca,” Flo said coming around her desk extending her hand to Chloe. “Florencia Fuentes,” she said as she captured Chloe’s hand. 

“Chloe Beale.”

“My girlfriend,” Beca chimed in with a satisfied smile on her face.

Flo’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as she turned towards Beca, “So this is the beauty that you have talked about from your summer before Barden?”

Beca looked at Chloe and noticed the faint blush creeping up her neck. She knew that she was blushing too, her ears felt hot. She nodded in confirmation at Flo’s question.

“Now I understand why we could never get you to date!” Flo matter-of-factly stated as she released Chloe’s hand and moved back behind her desk.

~*~*~*~*

“Now this is where we bring artists in to lay down their vocal tracks,” Beca said as she opened the glass door that led to a small booth housing a microphone, headphones, a music stand and a bar height chair. 

Chloe took in the room and couldn’t help but admire everything that Beca had shown her, it was everything Beca had ever talked about accomplishing. Chloe was seeing the fruits of her girlfriend’s labor, Beca had really made her dreams come true. 

Chloe turned towards the music producer and couldn’t help but wrap her arms around the shorter woman’s neck. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss to Beca’s lips as Beca’s hand landed on Chloe’s hips. They stood there so lost in the kiss that they did not hear the door to the studio open behind them. 

“Now, if I had known this was acceptable business practices,” Cynthia Rose laughed, “I would have brought Ash in here a long time ago.” 

Beca buried her face in Chloe’s neck as the redhead let out a giggle spotting the intruding voice. 

“Good morning, CR” Beca mumbled from Chloe’s shoulder as she flipped the black woman off behind Chloe’s back. 

Cynthia Rose let out another bark of laughter as she made her way into the room. “I would say it was a good morning if I was being kissed like that too!” She playfully shot Chloe a wink. “You must be Chloe,” She made her way over to the couple and extended her hand. 

Releasing Beca, Chloe moved towards the woman and offered her hand, “Nice to meet you I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Don’t believe a word about it, unless this little one was singing my praises.” 

Beca flipped Cynthia Rose the bird again as she moved away from the pair and took a seat on the couch on the other side of the room, across from the mixing board. 

“What time is Sia coming in?” Beca inquired as Chloe moved and sat beside her.

Cynthia Rose moved to sit behind the mixing board and proceeded to turn it on along with the laptop. “She should be here around ten and we’re working on the vocals for a few tracks and then we will take a listen to see if there is anything she wants to rework.

Beca looked at her watch and stood, “Okay awesome, that means I have enough time to show Chloe around the rest of the studio before she gets here. Want to join us?”

“Nah, B, that’s all you. I’ve got the new signee coming in at nine to talk about her thoughts and ideas on her debut album,” Cynthia Rose stated absentmindedly as she looked through the laptop.

“New signee?” Beca stopped in the doorway and turned around.

Cynthia Rose shook her head and laughed, “Yeah, Emily, the one that sent in that song that you nearly flew through the roof over.” 

“Ahh, the girl who sent us that ‘Flashlight’ song? I may stick my head in, if that’s okay with you, to see where she wants to go.” 

“Yeah, that’s her. And it isn’t a problem if you poke your head in, you know I don’t care.” 

“Cool.” Beca said as she turned to lead Chloe down the hall to show her the rest of the place.

~*~*~*~*

“I’m impressed with everything you’ve got going on here Beca,” Chloe said as they entered Beca’s office again. “You really are making your dreams come true, huh?” She plopped down on the leather couch across from Beca’s large wooden desk.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Beca shyly said as she sat at her desk. She swiveled her chair around and faced the large glass windows. She stared out at the city below them and contemplated on just how far she has come since she left Seattle. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize Chloe had gotten up and started moving in her direction. It wasn’t until she felt Chloe’s hand on her shoulder that she blinked out of her daze. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Chloe cooed moving to sit on the tiny brunette’s lap, “and I know we haven’t talked about her, but I know your mom would be just as proud of you as I am.” She bent down and gently kissed Beca. 

“You think?” Beca genuinely inquired. “I mean, I think she would too, I just…” She trailed off.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and lightly played with the hair at the back of her neck. “I know she would be. You’re making something of yourself Beca. You created a foundation in her name and are helping out new music programs.” She smiled at the uncertainty on Beca’s face. “Beca, you’ve won a Grammy for crying out loud! Any parent would be proud of their kid for that accomplishment alone. But you’ve done so much more and will continue to do so much for the music industry. You’re just getting started babe. Don’t doubt what you are doing and what you can do.”

Beca stared at Chloe and saw pure emotions running across her girlfriend’s face. “Thank you,” she whispered as she glanced from those baby blue eyes out of the window again. “It is hard sometimes to really grasp that all of this is happening and that she’d be my biggest cheerleader if she were still here.” She sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Well, she’d have to get in line behind me for that title,” Chloe playfully stated as she winked at Beca. 

Beca laughed and shook her head, “She would have liked you, you know.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you two would have so ganged up on me,” Beca laughed. “She had so much life in her and so much love that it just oozed out of every pore in her body. You’re similar in so many ways.” 

“Really?” Chloe responded, “I understand if you don’t want to get into it now, but I’d love for you to tell me more about your mom.”

Beca looked back from the window, “I promise we will have this conversation, but I don’t think I can do it now and be able to meet with Sia in a little while.” She smiled at the redhead and tightened her grip around her waist.

“No problem at all,” Chloe said understandingly and leaned down to plant a kiss on Beca’s lips. 

“I think we probably should head back to the studio,” Beca said pulling away from the kiss. “Because, if we don’t go like, right now, I’m pretty sure we won’t make it in time.” She winked as she tapped Chloe’s hip. 

Chloe giggled and slowly made her way off of Beca’s lap and then abruptly stopped, “Wait, what do you mean ‘we’, Beca am I going to meet Sia?”

“Well, you and I,” Beca motioned between the two of them, “will be walking down to the studio to meet with Sia while she lays down some vocal tracks. That is, if you want to.”

Chloe stood there blinking, “Yeah, of course, I just didn’t realize I was allowed to sit in on these things. I thought I’d be just hanging out in here while you worked.”

Beca laughed, “If I didn’t want you to sit in on this, I would have left you at home, nerd.” She poked Chloe’s stomach, “Now come on, let’s go get everything set up so we can get started when she arrives.”

~*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe I just sat in on almost eight hours of vocal recording with Sia!” Chloe gushed as she, Beca and Cynthia Rose all walked towards Beca’s office. 

“Well believe it,” Cynthia Rose laughed, “Girl, I thought Sia was going to wet herself when she found out you could sing.”

Beca laughed, “Yeah, she had perfect timing when she walked in on Chloe talking about how she used one of Sia’s songs has her ‘lady jam,’” She used air quotes when talking. 

“Oh my gosh I know,” Chloe laughed, “that was so embarrassing! I can’t believe she made me sing it for her!”She hid her face in her hands. 

Cynthia Rose looked at her watch, “Hey, I promised Ash that we’d go out tonight. You guys want to join us?”

Beca turned, “Where are you going?”

“Ash said something about The Den, she heard about it from a co-worker who said the food was good, but they also have karaoke and she has been trying to get me to a karaoke bar for a while now.” Cynthia Rose shook her head.

“Ah yeah,” Beca said as the made their way into her office, “I’ve heard of the place, little stone building a few miles from here on Sunset.”

Cynthia Rose nodded, “Yep, that’s the one. So you guys down for joining us?”

Beca looked at Chloe and silently asked if she wanted to go. 

Chloe nodded, “I think it would be fun.”

“What time?” Beca said as she gathered her things.

“It’s almost seven,” Cynthia Rose looked at her watch again, “How about we meet there in a half hour? That way we’ll be able to get settled and eat before the late night crowd comes in for karaoke.”

Beca looked at Chloe and again she was greeted with a nod, “Okay that sounds good. We will probably head down that way now and get a table.”

“Cool. Well, I’ll see you ladies in a little while,” Cynthia Rose said as she retreated from the doorway.

Beca glanced over to Chloe, “You sure you are okay with this?”

“Yeah, it’s totally fine. I think my body has adjusted to being on West Coast time. Plus, you in a karaoke bar?” Chloe said stalking towards Beca, “I wouldn’t miss the chance to get you to sing.” Once she reached Beca, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck and kissed her lips. 

“Who says you’re going to get me to sing?” Beca playfully asked as her arms wrapped around Chloe’s waist.

“Oh, I have my ways Mitchell,” Chloe said seductively making Beca swallow hard.

“Um, yeah, okay,” Beca stuttered out, “Ready?”

“Always,” Chloe winked and moved to get her purse off the couch.

~*~*~*~*

“This place is pretty cool,” Chloe said as they were seated in a semi-circle booth by a small bar. She looked around at the Christmas lights lining the ceiling and turned to look out the large window behind the booth and out at the patio area. 

“Yeah, I’ve been here a few times, but only during lunch,” Beca said as she too took in the ambiance of the place. 

Beca noticed a blonde bartender behind the bar closest to them and she got out of the booth and walked towards the bar. Seeing as there weren’t that many people around, she was able to grab the girl’s attention quickly. 

“Hey, so do we order up here or is there table service?” Beca inquired.

“I can get your drinks, but there is table service. I think they are in the middle of a shift change right now, so someone should be out to help you shortly.” The bartender informed her.

Beca nodded, “Okay sounds good, can I get two,” she trailed off looking behind the bartender, “Arrogant Bastards please.” 

The bartender nodded and grabbed two frosted pint glasses and turned to fill them. “Here ya go,” she said sliding the glasses towards Beca. “Where are you sitting and I’ll start a tab for you?” 

Beca turned slightly and pointed to the booth where Chloe is sitting looking at the TV across the room above the fireplace. 

“Gotcha,” The bartender said as she began to ring up the orders. “Here are some menus for you to look at while you wait on your server.” 

Beca walked back to the booth with the menus tucked under her arm, “Here ya go,” she said as she slid in beside Chloe pushing over her glass and plopped down the menus on the table.

“What is it?” Chloe asked as she looked at the amber liquid in front of her. 

“Arrogant Bastard,” Beca said taking a sip, “Figured it was fitting because of the remarks you made back at the studio,” she playfully stated.

Chloe almost choked on the beer as she began to laugh. “Smartass,” she mumbled.

Beca couldn’t help the beaming smile that crossed her face. She turned her attention to the menu in front of her, “Oh, do you want to try the loaded tater tots?” she asked as she barely made it out of the appetizer section.

“Yeah, sure,” Chloe said absentmindedly as she looked over the menu as well.

The pair sat silently checking out their options when the waitress approached, “Hey, ladies, are you ready to order or do you need a few more moments?”

Beca looked up from her menu and immediately her mouth fell open, she blinked a couple of times as stormy blue eyes met jade green ones, “Jenny?” She asked in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here we are!! Finally got the drugs out of my system from my surgery and was able to put coherent sentences together! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that commented...I never realized how much I needed to see what people thought!
> 
> OH! I am sure some of you picked up on the fact that Beca was drinking before she was in college, so because it's my story, I decided to make the legal drinking age in the US 17 instead of 21 :)
> 
> I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect, just any and all mistakes you find!!

“Beca?” 

Beca looked at the brunette standing in front of the table and then to Chloe, confusion written on both their faces. Beca turned back to the waitress and just blinked.

“Jenny? Wha…what are you doing here?” Beca inquired in a curious tone, moving her hand from Chloe’s thigh and placing her chin in the palm. This was the last place she thought she would ever run into this girl. The last time they saw each other was in Seattle and that was over four years ago. 

Jenny giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Well, I moved here about eight months ago.”

Beca scrunched her eyebrows together at the news, “Why would you move here?”

“Well, there was nothing left for me in Seattle, so I figured I’d move here and try to start over,” Jenny bashfully stated. 

Chloe’s head was spinning, she kept moving her head from one brunette to the other during their conversation and had already sized up this chick that apparently knew Beca. She was beautiful, Chloe couldn’t deny that, she was probably a little taller than Chloe and she was slim and very much in shape. When Jenny mentioned starting over, Chloe noticed that Beca tensed and became a little uncomfortable, so Chloe decided to jump in so that Beca could gather her thoughts.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Chloe inquired looking at the waitress.

Beca’s eyes went wide at the question and her head shot towards Chloe like she was possessed. She then quickly turned back to Jenny.

Jenny looked at Chloe and then to Beca, she saw Beca’s eyes wide and she turned back to Chloe and smiled, “Oh, I went to high school with Beca back in Seattle.”

Beca released the breath she was holding. She had no clue how to handle this situation. Her ex-girlfriend was here, waiting on her and her new girlfriend. Beca’s heart was pounding and she really hoped that Chloe would accept Jenny’s response and not question her any further.

“Ahh, that’s cool. Beca never really talks about Seattle,” Chloe said playfully. “I’m sure you could tell me stories about her, huh?”

“Oh, no…” Beca pipped up quickly, “Jenny will NOT be sharing any of THAT information!”

Jenny and Chloe laughed at Beca’s reaction. 

“Oh come on Beca,” Jenny said. “I’m sure…” she trailed off, looking at the redhead. 

“Chloe.”

“I’m sure Chloe would love to hear about that one time in the 10th grade…” Jenny started.

Beca quickly cut Jenny off, “No, nope. Not going to relive anything about high school. Not tonight…” She pointed an accusing finger at Jenny which made Jenny laugh even more. 

Chloe eyed Beca curious behavior, she wasn’t used to seeing her girlfriend tense up when talking to people she knew. So Chloe just sat and observed Beca as she adamantly refused to talk about anything from high school. She decided during the fifth declination of topic that she would bring it up when they were alone.

“Okay fine,” Chloe heard Jenny relent. “Since you won’t let me talk about high school, how about I get you two something else to drink?” She picked up the two empty pint glasses.

Beca instantly sighed at the topic change, “I’ll take a Moscow Mule.”

Jenny looked to Chloe for her order, “Oh, um, I’ll have another Arrogant Bastard, please.”

“Alright, I’ll go put those in and will be back shortly,” Jenny said as she turned on her heel and walked back to the small bar.

Beca nervously ran her fingers through her hair and let out a huff.

“You okay?” Chloe asked placing her hand on top of Beca’s, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah,” Beca sighed, “I just never thought I’d run in to her outside of Seattle.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe gently prodded. 

Beca took in a deep breath, “Not really.” 

Beca turned to Chloe and saw a slight sense of hurt in her eyes. Beca didn’t want her to think that she was covering anything up, she just didn’t want to deal with the emotions that would possibly come up with explaining Jenny to Chloe. 

Beca sighed and turned her hand over under Chloe’s and interlocked their fingers, “Let’s just say that she was a lesson that I’d rather not relive.”

Chloe furrowed her brow at Beca’s answer but nodded anyway. She knew right now wasn’t the time to press the issue, but she hoped that Beca would be willing to talk about it later. 

A few minutes later, Jenny brought over their drinks and two glasses of water. “Do you guys want to order anything?” She glanced down and noticed the pair holding hands. 

Beca shook her head, “Nah, we have two more that will be joining us, so we’ll just wait until they get here.” She absentmindedly ran her thumb over Chloe’s as she spoke.

Chloe noticed the way Jenny’s eyes kept darting to their hands and though it was small and quick, she saw the frown that crossed her face. Chloe started to wonder if there was more to their story then just having gone to high school together.

They were chatting while watching some of the staff set up the karaoke area near where they were sitting, when Beca’s phone vibrated on the table. She glanced down and saw Cynthia Rose’s name. Beca unlocked the phone with a swipe and clicked on the message then placed the phone down. 

“CR and Ashley are looking for a place to park, they should be in shortly.” 

Chloe nodded as she took a sip of her drink, “Do they want us to order anything for them so it’s here when they get here?”

“I dunno, let me check,” Beca quickly began typing on her phone and after a short pause she looked around to see if she could spot Jenny. “Yeah, they just want two IPAs,” she said as she waved Jenny over to the table.

Jenny practically bounced over to the table, “Hey, what can I do for you?”

Beca looked back down at her phone and then up to Jenny, “Our friends are almost here and want us to order them two draft IPAs.”

“We have a few on draft, do they have a specific one in mind?” Jenny asked.

“They didn’t say, so just whatever you like best. You know what good beer is.” Beca nonchalantly stated. 

Jenny’s face lit up at the fact that Beca remembered her love of beer and the smile that spread across her face reached well past her eyes. 

“Aww you remembered,” Jenny cooed.

Chloe’s head tilted at this but decided to keep her mouth shut. 

A blush started to rise up Beca’s neck, she hadn’t meant to say that but she couldn’t take it back now. “Well, after the number of times you took my ass to brewery after brewery our senior year, it’s hard to forget.” She smiled at the brunette across the table. 

Chloe slipped her hand out of Beca’s and shifted in her seat, when she looked past Jenny, she noticed Cynthia Rose and Ashley walking in. 

“Oh, they’re here, I’ll be right back,” Chloe announced as she got up from the table not waiting for a response.

Chloe quickly walked up to the couple that had just arrived, “Hey guys!” she tried to force herself to sound as happy as possible while taming the green monster that started to rear its ugly head. “We’re sitting just back here,” she motioned to where Beca was now sitting alone staring at them with a look she couldn’t quite place. She turned to Ashley and extended her hand, “Hey, you must be Cynthia Roses’ wife, Ashley. I’m Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you, Chloe,” Ashley said taking the offered hand and giving a warm smile. 

The couple followed Chloe back to the semicircular booth and once they were all seated, Jenny appeared and placed the two beers down in front of the new comers. 

“Hey ladies, I’m Jenny and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. I took the liberty of selecting our Angel City IPA for you. If you don’t like it, let me know and I’ll get you something else.” She paused as the new pair took a sip of their beer.

“This is fine,” Cynthia Rose spoke up and looked at Ashley, who nodded her head in the affirmative.

“Okay well, I’ll give you a few minutes to look over the menu,” Jenny said taking note of the near empty drinks in front of Beca and Chloe. “Beca, do you guys want another?”

Beca looked at Chloe and then to Jenny, “Uh, actually I’ll take the Ballast Point Sculpin IPA on tap. What about you Chloe?”

“Oh, that sounds good! I’ll have one of those as well,” Chloe plastered on a huge smile when looking at Jenny. She reached over and placed her hand on Beca’s while Jenny was watching. She glanced at Beca and she could tell that the music producer immediately began to relax. 

~*~*~*~*

The couples had been at The Den for a few hours and the place was starting to get packed. Much to Beca and Cynthia Roses’ amazement, a few patrons had decided to brave the karaoke machine, and so far the people hadn’t been too bad. Of course, they critiqued them as they performed, it’s what they did. The table would laugh when a note was sung out of pitch or the singer messed up the words but all in all, they were having a great night. 

The drinks were flowing freely and much to Chloe’s dissatisfaction, Jenny was getting braver and braver in her attempts of flirting with Beca. The more Beca drank, the more she would inadvertently and awkwardly semi-flirt back. 

After the last trip to the bathroom, Beca stayed on Chloe’s left so she was able to get out of the booth without disturbing Chloe anymore. However, once Jenny realized this, the touches lingered and the laughter became more flirtatious. At one point, Cynthia Rose caught Chloe’s attention and raised an eyebrow in question while Chloe just silently shook her head, not wanting to discuss it. 

Chloe wasn’t really as jealous person, but she couldn’t stand when someone blatantly flirted with another person in a relationship. Especially when they knew the person they were flirting with was in a relationship. Jenny had seen Beca lean over and kiss Chloe a few times and their hands only separated when one of them left the table or needed their hand to cut up food. 

It was really starting to grate on Chloe’s nerves and Beca didn’t seem to pick up on it. Chloe knew that Beca was hers, well at least ninety percent sure about it, she’d never had the need to question it, until tonight. Chloe wasn’t sure if it was because there seem to be some kind of history between Beca and Jenny or if it was the sheer beauty of the woman that brought on the jealousy, but here she sat, jealous and not enjoying the feeling at all. 

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when Beca placed a hand on her thigh and leaned in, “Hey, you okay?” she inquired. 

Chloe turned to look into Beca’s stormy blue eyes and she could tell Beca had a nice buzz going on. 

“Yeah, I’m just getting tired,” Chloe lied with a smile.

“Oh,” Beca perked up, “do you want to head home?”

Chloe shook her head, “No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Beca squeezed Chloe’s thigh.

“Yeah, positive,” Chloe smiled and leaned in to peck Beca’s lips. 

“Oh shit, B,” Cynthia Rose chimed in, “Did you know our waitress can sing?”

“Huh?” Beca’s head shot towards Cynthia Rose and found her pointing towards the karaoke stage. She followed the finger and sure enough, she saw Jenny leaning down talking to the guy running the machine while holding a microphone. Beca just sat there mouth agape, staring at her ex-girlfriend. 

“What the hell is she doing?” Beca finally mumbled.

It wasn’t long before they heard Jenny’s voice over the speakers, “Hey everyone. Normally we leave the karaoke machine open for patrons, but tonight I thought I’d take a few minutes and steal the microphone. It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” She motioned to the microphone in her hand. “But there’s someone here tonight that I need to say this to.” 

It was then that Jenny’s jade green eyes met Beca’s stormy blues, she nodded and then an acoustic guitar started playing. 

I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, girl, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you

Beca couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Jenny was singing a song to her. She knew because Jenny’s eyes never left hers and she altered the lyrics to say ‘girl’ instead of ‘boy’. All she could do is sit there and blink, dumbfounded. 

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that, I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

Jenny didn’t try to hide the fact that this song was for one person and one person only. She danced around the stage but her eyes stayed trained on Beca’s and she thought she may be getting through to her ex-girlfriend because Beca’s eyes never left hers. 

I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it,  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should've been more careful

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, girl, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you, 

Chloe sat there with her jaw on the table, she couldn’t take it anymore, who does this bitch think she is? Chloe nudged Beca and mouthed the word ‘bathroom’ to her to get the tiny brunette to move. Beca nodded and slid out of the booth and Chloe quickly made her way out of the booth. But Beca noticed that Chloe didn’t go to the bathroom, she went straight to the guy that had the karaoke binder and immediately searched for the song. 

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home 

I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, babe  
'Cause I don't wanna be without you

Jenny saw Chloe come up to the table to request a song, but she didn’t care. One look at Beca and she was reminded that she had really fucked up. So Jenny poured her heart out into that song, pleading with Beca.

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home 

One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

Chloe made it back to the table just as Jenny was finishing her performance for Beca. Beca watched the redhead approach and didn’t say anything as she started to get out of the booth. 

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder, “Don’t get up, I’m not staying. I just wanted to get my beer.” She leaned in and kissed Beca on her cheek, “Would you get me another one when Jenny decides to actually come back to do her real job?”

Beca nervously laughed at the jab, she had no idea what was going on. She watched Chloe drain the last of her beer and turn on her heels and walk to the karaoke stage. 

As the applause died down, Chloe walked up on the stage and took the microphone from the stand where Jenny had left it and nodded. 

Oh, no.

Yeah  
Ya'll know what it is  
Katy Perry  
Juicy J, aha.  
Let's rage

Chloe threw her hand up as the bass dropped and she grabbed the mic stand and started to seductively move her hips, closing her eyes and feeling every beat of the song, getting lost in the words.

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

She opened her eyes and immediately locked on to Beca’s.

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

Chloe was wagging her finger at the last line. 

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine  
There’s no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away

Eyes never leaving Beca’s, Chloe shook her head and then extended out her hand towards Beca. When she noticed that the brunette drained the last of her beer and slid out from the booth and began walking with determination towards her.

It’s in the palm of your hand now baby  
It’s a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

Beca walked right by Jenny only asking for two more beers and went straight up to the guy by the karaoke machine, Chloe’s eyes following her the whole way. A grin started to play on Chloe’s lips when she realized what Beca was doing.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (love trippin')  
There’s no going back

Beca grabbed the extra mic and the guy’s snapback, placing the hat on her head she stood beside the stage and once the bass dropped, she cut in to Chloe’s song.

[Beca:]  
Uh  
She’s a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)

Beca steps up onto the stage and saunters over to where Chloe is dancing. She grabs Chloe by the hip with her right hand and pulls her into her front, rapping the next part right to Chloe as they grind on each other to the rhythm of the song.

Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty’s heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer

Beca releases her hold on Chloe and turns to the crowd that had made its way towards them. As she turned, Chloe snatched the snapback off Beca’s head and began to fan herself with it.

That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I’m gon’ put her in a coma  
Woo!

Beca threw her arm up in the air and spun around facing Chloe dancing around and moved towards the redhead. Once the brunette made her way back over, Chloe placed the snapback back on top of Beca’s head.

Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

At that, Beca placed a lingering kiss on Chloe’s check as Chloe finished off the song.

[Chloe:]  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (mine)  
There’s no going back 

The pair put on a show for the patrons, they completely ignored everyone in the place and were in their own little world. Once the song was over, Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a searing kiss on stage and the crowd erupted in cheers. 

Once the cheers died down, Beca handed the guy his hat back and the pair made their way off of the stage and back to their table, grinning from ear to ear.

“Holy shit I can’t believe you just did that,” Chloe said as she slid into the booth. 

“What?!” Beca said feigning ignorance.

Chloe shook her head and leaned over to kiss the younger girl’s cheek.

“Damn B, that was pretty smooth!” Cynthia Rose chimed in. “I forgot you were a little gangsta!”

“And you also forgot that I helped Jordan write that little rap,” Beca stated as Jenny walked up with another round of beers.

“That was amazing Beca,” Jenny said as she placed the drinks down. “I forgot how amazing your voice is! And you seriously helped Juicy J write that part of the song?”

Beca smiled, “Yeah, it helped that I had great inspiration for the lyrics.”

Jenny’s face lit up and her smile split her face in half. 

Chloe just sat there looking between the brunettes wondering who exactly Beca was referring to. She removed her hand from under Beca’s and sat with her arms folded across her chest. 

Beca shot Chloe a sideways glance, silently asking her if she was alright and Chloe just ignored her. 

Jenny stood at the table and chatted with Cynthia Rose and Ashley for a moment longer and then excused herself to go look after her other tables. 

Beca sensed that Chloe’s mood had changed but she didn’t know what happened. The pair sat there in silence while Cynthia Rose and Ashley talked about the guy currently on stage. 

A guy and a girl came up and sang a duet together and it was during that song that Beca realized what she said. She shook her head and then started to scroll through her mental rolodex of songs to find one that would basically answer Chloe’s question of ‘do you dare to do this’ from her song. 

Beca started to slide out of the booth, when a warm hand appeared on her forearm.

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked.

“It’s my turn, seems I have a question to answer for you,” Beca winked as she left the booth, leaving a confused Chloe sitting there staring.

Beca walked over to the notebook and flipped through a few pages of the binder. Once she found the song she was looking for, she showed it to the guy and a knowing smiled crossed his face. He nodded and cued up the music. 

Beca went back to the center of the stage and made sure she had both Chole and Jenny’s attention before nodding and the music started instantly.

This is a shout out to my ex  
Heard she in love with some other chick  
Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit  
Forget that girl, I'm over it  
I hope she gettin' better sex  
Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe  
Took two long years to call it quits  
Forget that girl, I'm over it

Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate you's" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah

When Beca looked over at Jenny, she saw the confusion and then hurt cross her face. 

Once Chloe realized what Beca was doing, at first she sat in the booth confused at Beca’s song choice and then Chloe realized that Beca had tailored this song to fit her situation with Jenny. Chloe chanced a look over to Jenny and saw the frown take residence on her face.

Beca started jumping in place with a smirk on her face that she just couldn’t wipe off. Especially when she noticed Jenny stomp her foot and turn on her heels and leave the area.

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the mess  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the mess  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

Oh, I deleted all your pics  
Then blocked your number from my phone  
Yeah yeah, you took all you could get  
But you ain't getting this love no more  
'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)  
Even though you broke my heart in two, baby  
But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)  
Girl, read my lips, I'm over you, over you

Jenny couldn’t avoid her section for long since she had other tables to attend to, but seeing Beca and hearing the words coming out of her mouth hurt. She knew it was a long shot that Beca would take her home one last time, especially with the way that Beca looked at Chloe. But this song just hurt because it made it everything real.

Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate you's" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the mess  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the mess (You're really quite the mess)  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
You'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the mess  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I'm  
All the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

You'll never bring me down

Once Beca finished the song, Chloe looked over at Jenny and waved to get her attention, “Check please!” 

Jenny rolled her eyes and stormed off to the back again as Chloe laughed and turned to see Beca moving back towards the table. Chloe jumped up out of the booth and met her with a bone crushing hug. 

“That was amazing Mitchell!” Chloe peppered kisses all over Beca’s face. 

“Thanks,” Beca said laughing. “So yeah, I guess you figured out a few things from that song.”

Chloe pulled away and nodded, “Yeah.”

“I choose you, Chloe,” Beca said earnestly squeezing Chloe for added emphasis. “I’ll always choose you.” She leaned in and captured the redhead’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Cynthia Rose and Ashley sat at the table and looked at each other, and then Cynthia Rose cleared her throat, “Umm, okay, so apparently something just happened that we’re completely unaware about.”

Beca laughed, “Yeah you could say that.”

“Care to explain?” Cynthia Rose wasn’t going to drop this.

Beca and Chloe scooted back into the booth and glanced at each other.

“Okay, so when we were waiting for you guys to show…” Chloe began to retell the beginning of the evening for Cynthia Rose and Ashley.

“So let me get this straight,” Ashley said as she turned towards Beca laughing. “You two showed up, your ex ends up being our waitress and then she basically propositions you, knowing you are with Chloe.” 

Beca laughs and shakes her head, “Yeah that pretty much sums it up.”

“So Chloe, signing ‘Dark Horse’,” Ashley kept going, “was basically you telling Beca she had a choice and to be careful what she picked.” 

Chloe nodded, “But when Beca came up and sang Juicy J’s part, I thought I was going to die! I didn’t expect that, but she basically confirmed what I was hoping she’d say when she did that.” She leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek.

Beca smiled, “But I couldn’t let Jenny think she had a chance, especially when she kept flirting with me, and that’s when Little Mix’s song popped in my head. It was too perfect. I just needed to tweak some of the lyrics since I wasn’t singing to a guy that I had dated for four years.” 

The table just laughed. 

“Damn, B you’re savage!” Cynthia Rose exclaimed. 

Everyone had forgotten that Jenny hadn’t been by since Chloe called for the check. So Ashley decided to spare the poor girl’s feelings and went to seek her out and pay for the evening. 

After that all four of the women made their way out into the mild LA night. 

“Thanks for a memorable evening ladies,” Ashley said pulling Beca then Chloe into a hug. 

“Yeah,” Cynthia Rose chimes in, “this is definitely one for the books! See you tomorrow B!”

Both pairs finished their good byes and headed their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*

“Care to share what exactly went on with you and Jenny back in Seattle?” Chloe said as they slowly made their way back to Beca’s place.

Beca briefly glanced at Chloe in the passenger seat, “Not really?” 

Chloe turned towards Beca with a glare that made Beca flinch.

“Okay, fine,” Beca relented. She figured it was going to happen eventually, might as well get it out of the way now. 

“You know how I just showed up in Atlanta that summer?” Beca asked glancing between the road and Chloe. 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with Jenny?” Chloe asked confused.

“Well, she’s the reason I left,” Beca flatly stated. She looked at Chloe who still had confusion written all over her face. 

Beca took a deep breath, “You figured out that she and I used to date from her proposition and my response.” 

Chloe nodded.

“She was my first serious girlfriend. We started dating back in the tenth grade and it lasted through most of our senior year, until I found out that she cheated on me with Shawn,” Beca rushed out. She ran her fingers through her hair with one hand as she gripped the steering wheel with the other. 

“Shawn?” Chloe gently asked.

“Yeah, he was the cliché jock,” Beca dryly laughed. “He was beautiful, the six foot, blonde hair, green eyes, star middie of the lacrosse team.”

“Middie?” Chloe chuckled.

“Midfielder, they’re the ones that run all over the field. Shawn was the captain of the team.”

“Ahhh,” Chloe acknowledged. “So Jenny broke your heart and that’s why you left Seattle?”

“Well, sorta,” Beca scratched the back of her neck. “I’d already been accepted to Barden, so leaving was already going to happen, that situation just expedited the process.” 

Chloe’s heart squeezed at the sound of Beca’s voice, reaching over she placed her hand on Beca’s thigh.

Beca released her right hand from the steering wheel and grabbed hold of Chloe’s hand.

Chloe could tell that reliving this was hard for Beca, but she had so many questions swirling around in her brain. She decided that she would keep quiet and see what else Beca supplied.

After a short silence, Beca cleared her throat.

“Jenny was what I thought I always wanted,” Beca began. “She was smart, funny, beautiful and just everything I wasn’t in high school. She was a cheerleader and popular. I was…” she paused for a moment and tried to gather her thoughts. “I was completely opposite. My dad left when I was 10. I shut down. I decided that I wasn’t going to ever make someone my world because of how destroyed my mom was after he walked out.”

Beca drew in a shuttered breath and Chloe squeezed her hand but remained silent.

“I went through my childhood keeping people at arm’s length. I figured if they never got close enough, it wouldn’t matter that no one stayed, they were never close enough to hurt me,” Beca seemed almost in a trance as she recounted her life in Seattle. 

“But then Jenny walked in to Biology that first day of my sophomore year,” Beca paused, “I’d never seen her before and it was like the literal air was sucked out of the room.”

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat at hearing Beca’s reaction to Jenny. 

Beca noticed the shift and turned her attention to Chloe for a moment, “I wish it had been you that had walked into Biology that day,” she said with a small smile.

Chloe chuckled, “You’re sweet.”

“Seriously,” Beca laughed, “It would’ve saved me a lot of heartache if you’d just been the one to flip my world upside down in tenth grade and not 2 years later,” Beca shot a wink at Chloe.

“Anyway, the only available seats in the class were beside me and well, let’s just say that you weren’t my first experience with a person who knows no boundaries.” Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand and continued, “I don’t know why, but Jenny and I immediately hit it off. I still was wary of letting her get to close; I wasn’t going to let her become my world. She didn’t know a lot of things about me, but she was persistent. As the months wore on, she slowly started to become one of the most important people in my life.”

“We talked about the future, about the potential of us going to Barden together because of my dad teaching there. She told me over and over again that she wasn’t going anywhere and that I was stuck with her for the rest of my life.” Beca sighed, “And I believed her. Then senior year happened.”

Chloe began to rub her thumb over Beca’s knuckles. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she softly whispered.

Beca shook her head, “No, I’ve never talked about it and I think I just need to get it off my chest, to finally let it go.”

Chloe nodded as she patiently waited for Beca to continue.

“Everything, I thought, was going great.” Beca said with a dry laugh. “Until it just wasn’t. Jenny stopped being the constant in my life, she started acting weird and it just seemed to fall apart over night.” 

“I had no clue what I’d done wrong, we hadn’t fought, she just pulled away. Then one day, I got my acceptance letter to Barden and I wanted to share the news with her and see if she had gotten hers yet. I decided to hang around school and look for her in the locker room after cheer practice, and I walked in on her having sex with Shawn up against the lockers.” Beca released her hold on Chloe’s hand and wiped her face as she took in a deep, raged breath. 

“I broke,” Beca said quietly after a short pause. “I ran out of the gym and into my car and just drove. I ended up at a park, sitting on a bench looking out at the Fremont Bridge. I sat there until the sun started setting and just lost myself in the beauty of it all. I didn’t speak to anyone the last two months of school, I just stopped caring. I’d already decided that I was going to Barden, so I just sat in the back of the classes with my ear buds in and listened to music. I just existed.”

Chloe could tell that Beca was holding back tears; she placed her hand again on Beca’s leg and rubbed her thumb in soothing circles over the denim clad thigh. 

“Then my dad called one day just before graduation and asked if I was interested in the internship at the radio station and if I was, I needed to get to Atlanta the following Monday to talk to the station manager. When I heard Luke’s name, I immediately agreed and well, as they say, the rest is history,” Beca shook her head and chuckled. 

Beca reached back down and grabbed a hold of Chloe’s hand, “The day I walked into that diner and laid eyes on you, it was like the world Jenny had flipped upside down, suddenly righted itself.” 

Chloe smiled at Beca as they pulled into the parking garage of her apartment building and the pair fell into comfortable silence as they made their way up to the apartment.  
~*~*~*~*

Conversation was pretty sparse around the apartment that night. Chloe wasn’t sure how to respond to everything Beca revealed in on the way back from The Den. She knew that Beca was her person, her forever, but how did she say that to Beca without memories of Jenny’s broken promises replaying in her mind. 

Chloe quietly watched Beca that evening padding around the apartment getting ready for bed. She didn’t look upset anymore, just sullen. 

“Hey, I’m going to jump in the shower,” Chloe called from the bathroom. “Want to join me?”

“Nah, you go ahead,” Beca responded, “I want to do a little writing.”

Chloe peeked her head around the door, “You okay?”

Beca looked up from the notebook in her lap and smiled, “Yeah,” she sighed. “More than alright.” 

Chloe smiled gently, nodded, and ducked back into the bathroom.

Beca sat in bed and just stared at the cracked door of the bathroom and listened to Chloe moving around as she got ready to get in the shower. She leaned her head back against the wrought iron headboard and closed her eyes. Never in a million years did she think she would ever end up with this life, especially not after Jenny. 

Beca was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the water shut off. Chloe wrapped herself in the robe hanging by the shower door and listened for any movement in the bedroom. When she heard none, she quickly toweled off the excess moisture in her hair and threw it up in a lazy bun. She quietly crept to the door and pulled it further open. 

Chloe smiled as her eyes fell upon Beca, sitting in bed with her eyes shut and a small smile on her face that was bathed in the soft glow of the lamp beside her. She looked peaceful and Chloe couldn’t tell if she was asleep or not, so she quietly flipped off the bathroom light and slowly made her way to her side of the bed.

“You don’t have to be quiet on my account,” Chloe heard Beca say as she tried to ease a drawer open to retrieve her pajamas. 

Chloe chuckled, “Well, I wasn’t sure if you were asleep.”

Beca cracked an eye open just in time to watch the robe Chloe had on fall to the floor behind her as she pulled on one of her old Barden t-shirts that was about two sizes too big for her. She sat quietly as she watched Chloe slide on a pair of boxers and when she turned around, she couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Chloe said as she locked eyes with Beca. Her favorite lopsided grin was splayed across Beca’s face as her eyes gave Chloe a once over.

“Nothing,” Beca said shaking her head, “it’s just that…” She paused and then the lopsided grin turned into a smirk. “It’s just baby….all I know is, you’re sure looking good in my shirt.”

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head, “Did you seriously just quote Keith Urban?” she playfully asked as she opened her eyes and made her way towards the bed. 

“Why yes, yes I did,” Beca said as she leaned over and put her notebook on top of her phone on the bedside table. “I mean, I couldn’t have said it any better myself.” 

Chloe giggled as she slid under the covers and scooted closer to Beca, “You’re something else Mitchell,” she sighed as she curled into Beca’s side and laid her head on her shoulder. “And for the record,” she paused and felt Beca turn and kiss the top of her head, “I’m glad you walked into the diner that day.”

The confession was barely audible but loud enough for Beca to hear. 

“Me too, Beale,” Beca quietly responded, “me too.”

Chloe shifted to where she could look Beca in the eyes but not lose the arm around her shoulders. “I hope you realize that as much as I hate what Jenny did to you, I’m glad it happened.” She looked down and took Beca’s right hand from her lap and started playing with her fingers. 

“I mean, I didn’t like hearing how broken you were and I hate thinking about the pain you went through, but,” Chloe paused, took a deep breath and looked into Beca’s stormy blue eyes. “But if she hadn’t of done what she did, we probably wouldn’t be here, in this bed together, right now.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” Beca said as she interlocked her fingers with Chloe’s left hand. “Looking back on it now, I’m glad it happened too. And you are right, we might not be where we are if it hadn’t.” She chuckled, “But I am NOT giving Jenny any credit at all of us meeting!”

Chloe swatted at Beca’s stomach with her free hand at that remark. 

“No one says you have to,” Chloe chuckled. “But like you said, everything happens for a reason.”

Beca turned to Chloe and as her eyes darted between bright blue eyes and in that quiet moment staring at each other, Beca found the courage to say something she’s known for a while. 

“I love you,” Beca whispered.

Beca held her breath as she took in Chloe’s face. She knew that she had felt it for quite a while and was pretty sure Chloe felt the same way, but now that those three little words were out in the ethos, she couldn’t take them back. 

“Woah, woah,” Beca said as she saw a tear fall from Chloe’s eyes, “What’s wrong?” Beca quickly moved to face Chloe and began to wipe the drops from her girlfriend’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

“Wha…” Chloe began before she shook her head in an attempt to gather her thoughts, “What did you say?”

Beca’s heart was pounding. “I said that I love you,” she smiled as she ran her fingers over Chloe’s cheeks, even though the tears had stopped. 

Chloe surged forward and crashed her lips against Beca’s. Pushing Beca against the headboard with a thud she ran her tongue over Beca’s bottom lip asking for permission. Once Beca parted her lips, Chloe hungrily ravished Beca’s mouth.

Throwing her leg over Beca’s lap, Chloe straddled the younger woman, her hands mirroring Beca’s on her cheeks.

Beca pulled back from the kiss and studied Chloe’s face, “You okay?”

Chloe inhaled deeply, “Am I okay?” she repeated. “I’m more than okay Beca. Do you realize how long I’ve dreamt of hearing you say that to me?”

Beca shook her head.

“Years Beca,” Chloe said earnestly, “I’ve wanted to hear those words from you for years. Want to know why?” 

“Why?”

“Because I’ve wanted to say them to you for years,” Chloe leaned in and pressed a kiss to Beca’s lips. “I’ve basically known that I loved you since before you left the ranch, but was too afraid to say anything.”

“Really?” Beca couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yes, really,” Chloe chuckled. “You’ve always been it for me. From the first kiss in the airport, to you singing that song to me, to seeing you walking into Lincoln Center. Everything you’ve done has made me love you more.”

Beca laughed, “It’s funny you should say that.” 

Chloe looked at Beca curiously and waited for her to continue.

“I mean, I’ve pretty much known I loved you since the ranch too,” Beca moved her hands from Chloe’s face and settled them on the redhead’s hips, “I wasn’t kidding when I said that you righted my world when I first laid eyes on you.”

Chloe just looked at Beca, with sheer wonderment in her eyes, “How are you real?” she absentmindedly asked.

Beca let out a belly laugh, “I’ve asked myself the same question about you. You are like a Disney princess you know that?”

Chloe swatted Beca’s bicep and leaned in and pecked her lips again. 

“For what it’s worth,” Chloe took a deep breath, “I love you too.”

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say it back,” Beca winked and pulled Chloe in for another kiss. 

This time, neither girl felt like talking anymore. Beca’s grip on Chloe’s hips tightened and Chloe couldn’t help but rock a little on Beca’s lap at the intensity of the grip. 

Beca began to run her hands up Chloe’s sides, sliding them under the t-shirt and up Chloe’s soft back. When she brought her hands back down she didn’t stop at the boxer’s waistband, she kept going and cupped Chloe’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

This action elicited a moan from the redhead, who then moved her hand down over Beca’s shoulders. She used the leverage to adjust herself so that Beca could get more of her hands on her ass as she began to grind further and further into Beca’s lap. 

Beca pulled slightly out of the kiss and mumbled, “This has got to go,” as she grabbed the hem of the shirt and started to pull it up. 

Chloe grabbed the back of the collar and helped Beca remove the item. Just as Chloe’s head broke free of the shirt, Beca’s lips were latched on to her right nipple almost instantaneously. 

Chloe tossed the shirt to the side, not caring where it landed and threw her head back as a Beca twirled her now taut nipple with her tongue and began palming her left breast. 

A moment of lucidity washed over Chloe and she reached down and began to pull Beca’s shirt up, “I’m not going to be the only one topless here,” she stated as she forced Beca to relinquish her hold on Chloe’s breast. 

Once Beca’s head was free from her shirt, Chloe leaned down and brought Beca back into a searing kiss as their hands began to wander. 

Beca leaned forward and shifted to her knees, practically throwing Chloe to the bed, and switched their positions. Once Beca settled on all fours over Chloe, her eyes traveled from Chloe’s heaving chest to her swollen lips and back up to her bright blue eyes. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe responded as reached up and grabbed the back of Beca’s neck bringing her down into a passionate kiss.

Beca’s arm buckled under the pressure and she laid flush against Chloe’s bare chest. She liked the feel of Chloe under her, but she was growing impatient. So she shifted, never breaking the kiss and let her left hand roam from Chloe’s jaw to her collarbone and down towards the valley between Chloe’s breasts and her perfectly toned stomach. Once she reached the waistband of the boxers, she switched directions and followed the same path up.

Beca could feel Chloe’s stomach muscle twitch under the feather light touches and when Beca made it back up to Chloe’s breasts, she made figure eights around each nipple until they became puckered. Once the nipples were hard, she broke away from the kiss and began to kiss Chloe’s perfect jaw line, down to her throat and ghosted her lips over Chloe’s collarbone and made her way down to the valley of her breasts.

The moment Beca’s lips touched Chloe’s breasts, Chloe arched her back off the mattress and her hands flew into Beca’s hair, holding her lips in place. 

Beca smiled against the soft skin as she began to kiss her way to the hardened nipples and once she reached it, she pulled it into her mouth and began to suck drawing a moan from the back of Chloe’s throat.

“Fuck, Beca” Chloe gasped. 

Chloe ran her hands down Beca’s back, nails scraping as she went, until she landed on the waistband of Beca’s shorts. She dipped her fingers below and began her trail back upwards until she got to Beca’s shoulders. Inhaling deeply, Chloe pushed Beca away. 

“What you do that for?” Beca asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and ran her finger around Chloe’s jaw. 

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re sure about this,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca’s hand away and kissed her fingers as she intertwined them. 

Beca tilted her head until her ear was resting on her shoulder, “Why wouldn’t I be sure?” 

Chloe looked down to their fingers and then back up, “A lot has gone on tonight and well, we haven’t done this since we were back at the Ranch.” 

“Chloe, I know we haven’t been back together for too long,” Beca untangled her hand from Chloe’s and cupped her cheek, “but I’ve wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on you at Lincoln Center. I’ve never really stopped wanting this.” 

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe again, this time slowly and deliberately. After oxygen became a necessity, she pulled away and just stared into Chloe’s bright blue eyes.

“You know, I had no intentions of telling you that tonight,” Beca said with a chuckle.

“Tell me what?” 

“That I love you,” Beca sighed. “I’ve actually been working on a song that I was going to sing to you before I said it,” she absently said tucking a strand of red hair behind Chloe’s ear. 

Chloe propped up on her elbows, “A song? But you’ve already written a song for me.”

Beca smiled that lopsided grin, “What can I say? You make me want to write songs.”

“Can I hear it?” Chloe asked as she pecked Beca’s lips before falling back into the covers.

Beca looked down between them, “Right now? When we could be doing other things?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe. 

Chloe laughed, “I mean we can always resume this, unless the song is terrible and completely gets me out of the mood.”

Beca shoved Chloe’s shoulder wearing a mask of mock offense on her face, “You take that back!”

Chloe laughed as she reached up and tickled Beca’s sides, “Oh come on Mitchell, you afraid I won’t like it?”

Beca squirmed away from Chloe’s roaming fingers and dove for her shirt, “Not at all, but it isn’t complete yet. I haven’t finished the arrangement; I’ve only got the guitar part figured out.”

“Oh, you don’t have to put that back on,” Chloe whined watching Beca put the shirt back on.

“I do if you want me to play this song for you,” Beca deadpanned.

“Aww, I can’t get a little topless performance?” Chloe playfully chirped righting herself in bed and watching Beca cross the bedroom to the acoustic guitar. She moved up to the pillows and arranged them so that they propped her up against the rails and brought the covers up under her arms. 

Beca brought the guitar back over to the bed and grabbed her notebook off of the night stand. Moving so she was at the foot of the bed she curled her right knee under herself and got situated. She flipped open the notebook and found the page she was looking for before she slowly started strumming the guitar. 

“Now remember, it’s still a work in progress,” Beca warned. Once she saw Chloe nod, she looked down at the notebook and started the intro to the song.

I’ve got a past of broken heartaches  
I never understood love  
I managed all the pain that I could take  
I finally just gave up  
I never thought I’d find another  
That I could let on in  
Until you fell into my life  
And I’m right back in love again

You give me butterflies  
You make me feel alive  
Crushin’ on you like I was nine  
I don’t know what to do  
I’m falling fast for you  
Hey, eh, I hope you like like me too

This ain’t a typical kind of love  
In the sense it’s real  
Sent you a note, check yes or no  
Send it back and let me know how you feel

You give me butterflies  
You make me feel alive  
Crushin’ on you like I was nine  
I don’t know what to do  
I’m falling fast for you  
Hey, eh, I hope you like like me too

You make me feel like a kid  
I don’t know what it is  
Falling in love all over again  
You make my heart beat wild  
I’m crushing like a child  
I don’t ever want to lose this

You give me butterflies  
You make me feel alive  
Crushin’ on you like I was nine  
I don’t know what to do  
I’m falling fast for you  
Hey, eh, I hope you like like me too

 

When Beca finished the song she finally looked up and saw glassy eyes staring back at her.

“Beca,” Chloe gasped. “Tha…that was beautiful!” 

Chloe leapt from her position and practically tackled Beca with a hug. 

“Yeah?” Beca said as she sat up.

Chloe nodded her head vigorously, “Yeah. And yes, I like you too.” 

“Good,” Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe again, this time pressing the redhead back into the mattress. “Now, can we please finish what we started?” She asked tossing away the sheets then tugging on Chloe’s boxers.

Chloe only nodded and lifted her hips up so that Beca could finish undressing her. Once Beca threw the boxers off to the side, she stripped her own shirt back off and leaned down, hovering over Chloe. 

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder, “You forgot something.” She said as she popped the band of Beca’s shorts. 

Chloe started to work Beca’s shorts down her thighs and Beca quickly kicked them off when they were low enough. She then looked up and saw Chloe lying on her bed, stark naked and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“What’s that look for Mitchell?” Chloe asked as she made grabby hands towards the music producer. 

As Beca began to move up Chloe’s body, she shook her head, “Nothing, I just really fucking love you.” She said as she hovered over top of Chloe and lowered herself down for a kiss.

“I love you too,” Chloe said as Beca moved from her mouth to Chloe’s pulse point. 

Beca spent some time pulling some of the most delicious sounds out of Chloe while she took the time to relearn her body. Every kiss, every lick, Beca was memorizing the dips and curves that were Chloe Beale. She knew she could spend the rest of her life being the one that got to hear the sounds that Chloe made and being the one that caused those sounds. 

Beca weaved her way down and eventually settled herself between Chloe legs, only inches away from where she and Chloe both wanted her to be. Beca turned her head to the left and placed a tender kiss on Chloe’s inner thigh causing a hand to tangle right hand into chocolate locks. 

“Please,” Chloe pleaded as she propped herself up on her elbows staring down at Beca.

Beca turned and kissed the other thigh, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s. Beca wrapped her right hand around Chloe’s hip, holding her in place, as she inched herself closer to Chloe’s center. She could see just how ready Chloe was and she let a smile start ghost across her face. 

Beca brought her left hand up to spread Chloe’s lips and leaned in allowing her tongue to began to lap up the juices freely flowing from Chloe. She lightly ran her tongue over Chloe’s exposed clit and without looking, she felt Chloe fall back against the mattress with a groan. 

Beca worked a finger down into the wetness before bringing it back up and rubbing slow, meticulous circles around the engorged clit. As she moved her finger, she synced her tongue’s movement to form a dance. 

Eventually Chloe’s hips started to buck up and down trying to get as much of Beca as she could. And when Beca moved her hand from her clit and changed positions, it was all Chloe could do to keep her body on the mattress. 

As soon as Beca’s lips surrounded her clit, Chloe threw her head to the side, grasping at the mattress and fisting her hand in Beca’s hair.

Beca easily slide a finger into Chloe and began moving it in and out with the rhythm Chloe was setting with her hips. When Beca heard Chloe moan, she inserted a second finger. When she withdrew them, she curled her fingers against the spongey softness of Chloe’s g-spot and as soon as she hit it, Chloe’s hips jerked. 

Beca continued to pump in and out of Chloe while assaulting her clit with her tongue, occasionally sucking on it as she hit the spot. As she did, Beca could tell that Chloe was getting close, her moans were getting louder and her hips were becoming more erratic. 

Chloe whined as she felt Beca’s lips abandon her sensitive clit even though she continued pumping inside of her. Chloe opened her eyes and focused on the smaller woman slowly making her way up her body so she didn’t interrupt the pace they had set. When their eyes locked, Chloe’s breath caught, the look in Beca’s eyes was something she hadn’t seen before. It seemed like adoration. 

Chloe couldn’t think about it too long because as soon as Beca was close enough, she dove down and kissed her making all thoughts vanish. The taste of herself on Beca’s tongue was more intoxicating than any alcohol she had ever drank, making her grasp at Beca’s back and pull her impossibly closer to her. Their bodies were moving in sync and Chloe could feel the coil tightening in the depths of her stomach. 

Chloe looked in Beca’s eyes and breathlessly whispered, “I love you,” and as soon as the words were returned, Beca curled her fingers inward and that was all she needed to lose control. 

Chloe started shaking as Beca kept hitting that spot over and over again as her forearm lightly brushed her clit.

“Fuck, Beca,” was all Chloe could get out as her eyes wrenched shut and the tightly wound coil exploded. 

Beca eased Chloe down from her orgasm with gentle kisses until the older woman finally stopped twitching. Pulling her fingers from between Chloe’s thighs she slowly dragged them up her body. Once her hand made it to Chloe’s lips, she traced her fingers across Chloe’s swollen bottom lips and Chloe silently parted them and eagerly took Beca’s in her mouth and began to clean herself off of Beca’s fingertips.

“Damn,” Beca said as she watched the redhead suck her fingers. She was so lost in the moment that she didn’t notice that Chloe had lightly ghosted her hand down Beca’s back and her hand found their way between them. 

Beca took in a large gulp of air when she felt fingers tracing over her wet core and she shut her eyes and tried not to slam her head into Chloe’s shoulder when she felt two fingers enter her. 

Beca sat up as Chloe began to turn her on even more than she already was and kissed Chloe like there was no tomorrow.

The pair spent the rest of the night reveling in each other, learning the others body again and it became nothing short of worshiping the woman before them. Time wasn’t important, no one outside of that bed mattered, and it was just Beca and Chloe showing each other their feelings through raw emotions and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> One Last Time - Ariana Grande (But if you listen to it, find Anna Clendening's version for the way I wanted this to sound.
> 
> Dark Horse - Katy Perry (ft. Juicy J)
> 
> Shout Out to My Ex - Little Mix
> 
> Like Me Too - Anna Clendening


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long to get up! Between writer's block, work getting stupid crazy busy and vacation...time just got away from me!
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Please let me know what you think! I'm already over 5K of chapter 11 so hopefully that won't take as long to get out to you guys!
> 
> I don't own anything Pitch Perfect...just any and all mistakes you find!

Chloe (1:16pm): What time do you think you will be back?

Hot Girlfriend (1:25pm): Hey! Sorry got caught up in a meeting…umm…should be by 6?

Hot Girlfriend (1:26pm): God I hope by 6…

Chloe (1:27pm): Okay cool…do you want to go out for dinner or I can cook something?

Hot Girlfriend (1:27pm): How about I bring something home?

Chloe smiled down at her phone when she read 'home'. They have been in LA for three weeks and Chloe was getting used to the domesticity of this trip.

Chloe (1:29pm): That would be great!

Hot Girlfriend (1:30pm): Want anything in particular?

Chloe (1:31pm): Nope, surprise me!

Hot Girlfriend (1:31pm): Will do! I gotta head back into the studio! I'll text before I leave!

Chloe (1:33pm): Have fun!

Hot Girlfriend (1:33pm): Love you!

Chloe shook her head, hearing and seeing those words still causes butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She isn't sure she will ever get used to them.

Chloe (1:34pm): Love you! xoxo

Chloe closed out of her messages with Beca and scrolled down to Aubrey's thread.

Chloe (1:36pm): Hey Bree!

Bree (1:40pm): Hey Chlo! What's up?

Chloe (1:41pm): Not much, just wanted to see if you were busy

Bree (1:42pm): I'm actually just trying to finish up for the day. Want me to call when I head out?

Chloe (1:43pm): Sure!

Bree (1:43pm): Ok, I'll call in about 20

Chloe couldn't contain the smile on her face! She hadn't talked to Aubrey since she came out to LA. Moving into the kitchen, she grabbed the pad of paper beside the fridge and a pen and opened the refrigerator doors and began to make a grocery list for the next week.

At 2:00pm on the dot, Chloe's phone started to ring that all too familiar ringtone and immediately a smile broke out across her face. She quickly moved to grab her phone and swipe to answer the call.

"Hey you," Chloe chirps into the phone.

"Hey yourself," Aubrey responds with a smile stretching across her face. "How are things in LA?"

Chloe walks from the kitchen and plops down on the couch.

"It's really good!" Chloe exclaims as she settles into the cushions. "I really love it out here! The weather is perfect, the food is amazing, and well, Beca is here, so yeah, things are really good."

"I'm glad things are going well for you Chlo," Aubrey says genuinely. "How much longer are you guys staying out there?"

"Umm," Chloe pulls her phone away from her ear and hits the speaker phone button then goes to pull up her calendar. "About two more weeks I think but let me check," she scrolls through the month. "Yep, we're leaving two weeks from Monday."

"Great! Stacey and I were talking the other day about wanting to come see you guys when you get back to New York. When do you start back school?"

Chloe checked her calendar again, "After we get back, I have a week and a half before I have be back in the classroom."

"Will you guys be up for company or should we plan another time?" Aubrey curiously asked.

"Let me talk to Beca when she gets home and I'll let you know. I'd really love to see you guys!" Chloe says as she takes the phone off speaker.

Aubrey let out a little laugh, "Home?"

Chloe could feel a blush creep up on her neck, "Yeah, Bree. Anywhere Beca is just feels like home." She sighs and begins to twirl a piece of hair, "She finally told me she loves me."

"Really?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "You guys have only been officially dating for a short time and she's already using the L word?"

"Bree," Chloe said flatly. "It isn't like we just met at a bar, I've known her for years, even if we spent most of that time apart and not talking."

"I know," Aubrey sighs, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I know how devastated you were when she left and when y'all stopped talking."

Chloe let out a deep breath, "I get it, Bree. But I don't think that's going to happen again. Not with us living in the same city and practically living together. We both admitted that we've basically loved each other since that summer on the ranch."

"Well, I'm glad you are happy Chlo," Aubrey reiterated, "I can't wait to meet her."

Chloe smiled at Aubrey's words. The pair continued to talk about things going on in each other's lives and before Chloe knew it, she heard the front door open.

"Hey baby? I'm home!" Beca yelled as she closed the door with her foot.

Chloe popped her head up from the couch and raised a finger, she watched Beca make her way into the kitchen and set down the bags she was carrying, "Hey, Bree, Beca just got home with dinner, so I'm going to let you go. We'll talk soon about New York. Love you!"

Chloe tossed her phone onto the coffee table as she bounced off the couch. "Hey you," she said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "You're home early," she said as she placed a kiss to Beca's jaw.

Beca twisted around in Chloe's arms, "It's almost six," she said as she kissed Chloe's lips.

Chloe pulled back, "Really?" Her eyes darted to the clock on the stove. "Holy shit, I didn't realize we were on the phone for that long!"

"How long were you and Aubrey talking?" Beca asked as she started pulling containers out of the bag.

"Almost four hours!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Damn woman," Beca teased, "What the hell did you guys have to talk about for that long?!"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "We just caught up on everything." She popped the lid to the closest container and studied it.

Beca glanced over and noticed Chloe staring at the food. "I stopped by Malibu Fish Grill," she started as she walked towards the fridge. "I got us a few things that I like and figured you can try them all and see which one you want to eat."

Chloe smiled as Beca handed her a beer. "What is this?" she asked pointing to the bowl in front of her.

Beca leaned in, "That is the Baja Bowl with Mahi Mahi." She started opening the other containers, "I also got an order of shrimp tacos, Ahi Poke, and Surf and Turf skewers with a side of hummus."

Chloe just shook her head, "That's a lot of food Mitchell," she said surveying the containers in front of her.

Beca shrugged, "I didn't know what you would want, so I figured getting too much was better than not enough."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as the brunette took a swig of her beer, "You're perfect," she cooed leaning in for a kiss.

"Not perfect," Beca said as she pulled away.

"Perfect for me," Chloe said nonchalantly as she stabbed her fork into the Ahi Poke and avocado and smeared it on a chip.

They began to divide the food and moved to the living room to eat. Beca grabbed the remote after she put her beer on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Do you want to watch anything in particular?" Beca asked as she settled back into the couch.

"Not really," Chloe said taking a bite of the skewer, "Unless you want to start season four of The 100?"

Beca sighed, "I don't know if I want to keep watching it."

Chloe turned and looked at Beca with wide eyes.

Beca laughed, "What's the point? My ship sank in season 3."

Chloe shook her head, "Yeah, but I still want to see what happens. But it's no big deal I can watch it on my own later."

"Okay, why don't we watch that new one on Netflix, the one with the suicide stuff?" Beca said as she brought up the Netflix app.

"You mean, 13 Reasons Why?"

"Yep, that one," Beca said as she scrolled to find the show.

"Works for me," Chloe absentmindedly said as she dug into the Baja Bowl. "Beca everything you got tonight is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorite places to eat, I'm glad it's a short walk from the studio."

~*~*~*~*~

Beca (3:45pm): Hey love, do me a favor…

Smokin Teacher (3:46pm): Depends on what it is…

Beca (3:47pm): Pack us a bag for 3 nights and make sure to include a few swimsuits and at least one casual evening outfit…

Smokin Teacher (3:51pm): ? oookaaay… Care to share with the class why I need to do this?

Beca (3:53pm): Nope…just trust me…

Smokin Teacher (3:53pm): Ugh

Beca (3:54pm): I promise you're gonna like it ;)

Beca (3:54pm): Oh, and we leave tonight :)

Smokin Teacher (3:55pm): TONIGHT?! You don't give a girl much warning Mitchell

Beca laughed at that response. She knew that the timing was quick, but she also knew that this impromptu weekend away was too good to pass up. It isn't often that she gets an offer for a weekend in Malibu!

Beca (4:00pm): I know, I know…but this just came up. I'll be heading home in about 30 and will help you!

Smokin Teacher (4:02pm): You're lucky you're cute Mitchell…

Beca (4:03pm): Not cute…but you love me

Smokin Teacher (4:04pm): VERY cute and I do love you very much!

Beca (4:05pm): I love you more…now get packing woman! lol

Beca smiled while she locked and threw her phone back on her desk. She turned in her chair to face the woman sitting across from her.

"She packing?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded, "you do realize that I'm going to have to tell her whose house we're staying in, right?" She quirked her eyebrow at the grinning woman.

"I do," the woman laughed.

"And you do realize that she's going to shit a brick when she realizes it's your place," Beca deadpanned.

The woman nodded, "If what you told me about her and her love for my music, then yeah, I do." The woman winked.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it a secret from her once we're there," Beca contemplated.

"Well, you won't have to keep it a secret very long," the woman stated as she got up from her chair, "We'll be down there shortly after you guys. Oh, the house was stocked this afternoon so you don't have to worry about going to the store." The woman started moving towards the door, "Also, there's lasagna in the fridge, so just stick that baby in the oven once you get there and we should arrive by the time it's done."

"Okay thanks! And, I'm glad I won't have to keep this a secret too long," Beca said teasingly. "Well, I guess I need to get going so I can help Chloe pack."

"Cool. I'll head back to my place to do the same and then we'll be on our way. I can't wait to see Chloe's face when she sees me!"

"Me either!" Beca said with a laugh as moved to the woman's side and they headed towards the door.

As the women made their way out of the building, Beca turned and headed to her Jeep. But just as she got there, she turned, "Hey Alecia!," When the woman turned around, "Thanks for this!"

"No problem little one!" She responded. "You'll make it up to me by producing the shit out of my next album!" She winked then hopped into the driver's seat.

Beca watched as she drove away and then followed suit and headed towards her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Chloe pleaded for the fourth time since they'd been in the car.

"No," Beca responded as she flipped through her iTunes to settle on a playlist that would get them through their journey. Once she found one she was happy with, she hit shuffle and set her phone down in the center console.

Chloe just sat in the passenger seat and silently watched Beca, once Beca put her phone down, Chloe just stared at the side of Beca's face.

"Okaaaay so, tell meeee," Chloe whined.

Beca looked over and couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face.

"Okay okay," Beca conceded. "I won't tell you everything, but I'll tell you that we're going to Malibu."

"Malibu?!" Chloe squealed. "That's amazing! I can't believe it…we're going to Malibu for an extended weekend!? You are the absolute best!" She leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"I'm glad you approve. Now, no more questions missy! I'm not giving away any more surprises!"

"There's more?!" Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, there's more and no, I'm not telling you yet," Beca said glancing at the redhead.

"Pleeeeaaaaseeee," Chloe pleaded.

"No."

Chloe turned to face Beca and proceeded to jut out her lower lip and bat her eyelashes.

Beca looked to her left, "Oh hell no!" she exclaimed wiggling her pointer finger around in front of Chloe's face. "Put those puppy eyes and that pout away! You don't play fair Beale!"

Chloe kept the expression and inched closer to Beca.

Beca steeled her eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "It's not going to work Beale, stop trying. Just let me surprise you." Beca weakly stated.

"Fine," Chloe huffed and turned back in her seat to face the front windshield with her arms crossed over her chest.

Beca stole a look over and smiled when she realized that, yes, Chloe was still pouting, but she was too adorable to get mad at. She reached her hand over and gently grasped Chloe's arm to unfold them. She then locked their fingers together and kept their hands in Chloe's lap.

"You really aren't going to tell me anything?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca shook her head, "No, there are some surprises that shouldn't be ruined."

Pulling their hands towards her lips Beca placed a few kisses on the back of Chloe's hand.

"You're lucky I love you."

Beca couldn't help the chuckle that spilled from her lips, "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~

The pair drove up to a gated driveway and Chloe let out a low whistle as she got her first glimpse of the house they were pulling up to.

Beca pulled out her phone as she rolled the window down and searched for something in her phone. Once the window was all the way down, she leaned out the window punched and punched in a code. The gates began to swing open slowly and she inched the Jeep forward.

Once they made it down the long driveway, they pulled up beside a massive house.

"Beca," Chloe said in awe as she made her way out of the Jeep.

"Pretty awesome right?!" Beca couldn't contain her smile as she looked at Chloe with sheer wonderment written all over her face. Retrieving their bags from the back of the Jeep, she made her way to Chloe.

Chloe looked over once Beca was to her side, "Awesome is an understatement."

"Come on, let's go inside and get dinner started. I'm starving!"

The pair made their way up to the front door and Beca was relieved that the key was in its usual hiding spot. Once she had the door unlocked, they crossed the threshold and Beca tossed the bags just inside and hooked the door with her foot and swung it closed.

"Let's head to the kitchen and figure out what we're going to do for dinner. Then we can figure out where we're sleeping," Beca said looking around.

"Sounds good," Chloe said as she locked hands with Beca. They their way from the foyer around the staircase and towards the back side of the house.

They quickly made their way to the kitchen and as they stepped around the bar, Beca headed for the fridge and Chloe noticed a bright pink sticky note beside a bottle of champagne and four glasses. Walking over she grabbed the note and read it then took in the bottle and the fact that there were four glasses.

Chloe turned to Beca just as the brunette pulled out a premade lasagna from the fridge.

"So, I found this," Chloe waved the note in front of Beca's face who quirked an eye, then she turned to the oven and set it to preheat.

"Yeah?" Beca asked as she placed the container of lasagna on the stovetop. "What's it say?"

Chloe looked at the note and began to read, "Don't drink all of this before we get there, signed AM."

Beca just laughed and took the note to read for herself then grabbed the bottle and put it in the fridge.

Chloe just stared at Beca as she moved around the kitchen. She was so taken with the beauty of the house that she didn't realize it at first because how Beca seemed at home here.

"Have you been here before?" Chloe inquired.

Beca spun on her heels, "Umm, yeah, I was here last July fourth."

Chloe hummed in acknowledgement, "So who is AM?"

Beca walked up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "That is your next surprise," she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Chloe turned her head just in time for the kiss to land on her cheek, "No more kisses for you until my surprises are revealed." She playfully stated moving around Beca towards the fridge.

"Ugh, they need to hurry up," Beca mumbled as she dropped her head to her chest.

The oven dinged so Beca moved towards the container on the stove. She uncovered the dish and slid it in the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes.

Chloe took ingredients from the fridge to make a salad. She plopped the items on the bar as Beca went for a large bowl to mix everything in.

Beca then grabbed her phone and connected it to the Wi-Fi speakers installed throughout the house and pulled up the playlist from the car and hit shuffle. The pair silently worked on getting the salad made as the music filtered through the house.

As soon as everything was cut up and mixed together, the timer on the oven went off. Chloe went back to the fridge to grab the salad dressing as Beca went to the oven to retrieve dinner.

"Miss Beca!" was heard as soon as Beca shut the oven door, then the sounds of tiny shoes running across the floor.

Beca spun on her heels, "Hey squirt!" she exclaimed as she bent down to catch the little blonde running full steam towards her!

"Man, you sure have grown," Beca said as she stood up with the young girl on her hip. "What are they feeding you at home?" she playfully ran her fingers over the little girl's stomach.

Chloe stood motionless inside the refrigerator door watching the scene unfold in front of her. She had no idea who this child was.

"We feed her the souls of music producers," Alecia says as she rounds the corner and places an empty baby carrier on the table.

A squeal leaves Chloe's lips as the bottles of salad dressing fall out of her hands.

Beca turns to look at the redhead, who's covered her mouth with both hands and eyes as wide as saucers. Beca couldn't help the shit eating grin that enveloped her face.

"You," Beca pointed at the newest person in the room, "are such a liar." She placed the young girl down and moved from the stove towards the visitor and gave the taller woman a hug.

"Where's your better half?" Beca smugly asked.

"Oh, he's changing Jameson, they should be in here in a few." The woman said as she glanced over her shoulder. When she turned around, her eyes landed on a still silent redhead.

The woman chuckled as she looked between Chloe and Beca, "She's adorable Beca."

Chloe just stood there blinking. She had picked up the bottles and placed them on the counter beside the fridge and shut the door, but she hadn't moved from her spot.

Chloe shook her head slightly and finally was able to tear her eyes away from the newest guest and shifted them towards Beca then back to the guest.

"You okay?" Beca said teasingly as she moved to stand in front of her speechless girlfriend.

Chloe nodded and leaned in towards Beca, "That's Pink," she whispered, a little louder than planned.

Beca followed Chloe's eyes and laughed, "Well, look at that, I guess it is," she said as she looked over her shoulder.

Pink laughed at the redhead's not so subtle whisper and moved towards the couple. She extended her hand, "Hey Chloe. Please, call me Alecia."

"H..hh…hi," the redhead stammered taking the woman's hand.

"I swear Beca, she's just adorable, and how the hell did you end up with someone as beautiful as her?" Pink said as she shoved the brunette's shoulder playfully.

"I have no clue, none at all," Beca responded with a slight headshake.

Chloe just stood there, eyes darting back and forth between the two women. Never in a million years did she think this scene would be playing out in front of her. Her all-time favorite artist just walked into a kitchen where she and her girlfriend were making dinner, like she owned the place.

"Wait a minute," Chloe said as the thought hit her. "Is…" she paused, "Is this your place?"

The smile that erupted on Pink's face instantaneously put Chloe at some level of ease.

"Actually," a male voice chimed in, "it's ours."

Chloe's head turned towards the doorway where Carey Hart stood with his son cradled in his arms.

"Yep," Pink said, popping the 'p', "we bought it just after we got married. Use it for get aways every now and then."

Beca moved around the group and went to gather plates, "Well I just pulled the lasagna out of the oven, so unless we want to reheat it again," she playfully teased, "I suggest we move this into the dining room so we can eat."

The couples sat and ate and talked well into the night. Finally, when Beca wasn't able to contain her yawns, she excused herself from the table.

"Which room do you want us?" Beca asked after grabbing their bags.

"You can use the same room upstairs at the far end of the house, just make sure to close the curtains…don't want a repeat of what happened on the fourth last year," Pink smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't plan on getting that drunk this time!"

Chloe rose out of her seat, "Here, let me help," she said as she stepped towards Beca.

Beca handed over a bag, "Alright guys, I guess we'll see you in the morning?"

"Yep, just don't expect pancakes and bacon from me!" Pink playfully called out as the pair made their way to the stairs.

Having been here before, Beca lead the way to their room. Once they arrived, she pushed the door open and saw how the setting sun bathed the room in an orange glow.

Dropping the bag almost instantaneously Chloe walked past Beca, and stared at the view in front of her.

"Holy shit," Chloe breathed as she walked closer to the wall of windows, "Beca, this is beautiful."

Beca shut the door and came to stand behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. She sighed, "It is, but it doesn't compare to you." She leaned in and placed a kiss just below Chloe's ear.

"You're sweet," Chloe cooed and leaned back into Beca's embrace, "but seriously, this view is spectacular."

Beca looked out at the ocean with the sun setting low, "You're right, I never really did take the time to notice it last time I was here."

"What was Alecia talking about downstairs?" Chloe curiously asked.

Beca laughed and moved towards their bags. "I don't remember much, just that when I woke up," Beca shook her head, "I was blinded by the sunlight streaming in because the curtains were open. And when I walked downstairs with my sunglasses on, Alecia gave me so much shit about it."

~*~*~*~*~

Chloe lay in bed with her eyes shut. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she wasn't going to open her eyes just in case everything that happened yesterday was only a dream. But then again, she felt it, a tiny poke to the skin just above her hip. Shifting in bed she tried to snuggle further down into the pillow, but she just got poked again making her swatt her hand over her hip and that's when she heard it, a giggle.

Beca was behind her and Chloe could feel the bed lightly shake with the brunette's movements. She cracked an eye open and tilted her head to show her girlfriend that she was awake and a grin spread across Beca's face.

"Good morning beautiful."

Chloe just mumbled and rolled over to face the brunette. "What time is it?" she inquired after she accepted the kiss that Beca offered.

Beca stretched her neck to look at the clock across the room. "Umm almost eight." She leaned back down and kissed Chloe's forehead.

Chloe just hummed and snuggled further into Beca's chest.

Beca ran her fingers through red hair and settled back down on the pillow and stared at her girlfriend's peaceful face.

"I can feel you staring," Chloe said without cracking an eye open. "What are you thinking about?"

Beca shook her head, "Nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are."

Chloe opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Beca's, "I love you," she simply stated.

Beca smiled and leaned down to kiss Chloe again. Once air became necessary, she pulled away and stared into bright blue eyes, "I love you too."

"I can't believe you brought me to Pink's beach house!" Chloe said as they lay in the bed snuggled together.

"Well, when she was in the office yesterday, we'd been planning out her new album and I mentioned how much you love her music and that I'd better do a good job if I ever wanted to get laid again." Beca pushed a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear as she smiled and laughed remembering the conversation.

Chloe huffed and swatted Beca's side.

"She mentioned they were going to be coming here for the weekend and that she wanted to meet you. So, here we are," Beca motioned around them.

"Here we are," Chloe repeated.

Just as Chloe opened her mouth again to speak, there was a small knock on the door. She looked over her shoulder and then back at Beca.

Beca shrugged as she sat up and then called out, "Come in."

The door handle jiggled for a moment and then the door sprung open and a small blonde all but fell into the room.

"Miss Beca!" Willow called as she stormed towards the bed. Once the toddler made it on Beca's side, she pulled herself up onto the mattress and settled herself into Beca's lap.

Chloe smiled at the sight in front of her. Beca's face lit up the moment Willow came into the room and once the young girl was in her lap, the grin on Beca's face was all the way to her eyes.

"Good morning little bit! What are you doing up all by yourself?" Beca questioned as she tickled the blonde's tummy.

Willow giggled and squirmed as Beca's fingers ran over her stomach, "I wanted to help make pancakes and mommy told me to come wake you up," she said as she finally was able to push Beca's hands away from her belly.

"Oh she did?!" Beca said with a chuckle, "Your mommy wanted you to wake me up so I could make pancakes?"

Chloe thought Willow's head was going to fall off her shoulders with the speed that she was nodding and couldn't contain her smile crossing her face any longer.

Beca leaned down towards Willow's ear and stage whispered while looking straight at Chloe, "Well, how about we get Miss Chloe to help us make blueberry pancakes?"

Beca shot Chloe a wink and Willow sat up straight and turned to the redhead that was lying across from them.

"Miss Chloe," Willow said, "will you help?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Chloe said tugging on the toddler's bare foot. "I'd love to help you make pancakes!"

"Yaayy," the toddler threw her hands up, cheering and started to make her way out of Beca's lap and off the bed.

Beca and Chloe watched the toddler quickly move to the door and turn down the hall towards the stairs.

"Guess we better go catch up to her," Beca said as she started moving out of the bed. She went to the chair and grabbed their bras and tossed Chloe's hers.

Just as she pulled her tank top back down, she heard "Come on guys!" floating through the door. Beca shook her head and laughed as she made her way towards the hall.

"I'll head down with little miss impatient," Beca said over her shoulder as she threw a wink at Chloe, still lying in bed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh, good morning you two," Alecia called as she walked in the kitchen with Jameson on her hip and smiled at the scene in front of her.

Willow was sitting on top of the bar with flour on her face and a large mixing bowl in her lap. She had a wooden spoon stirring as Chloe stood in front of her dropping blue berries into the mix. Beca was behind them at the stove cooking a batch of already mixed pancakes.

"Whacha doing babygirl?" Alecia said strolling over to her daughter and placed a kiss on her head.

"Making pancakes with Miss Chloe!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah?!" Alecia said as she moved to put Jameson in his high chair. "What kind of pancakes are you making?"

"Blueberry!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I love blueberry pancakes!" Alecia remarked as she moved towards the coffee machine.

"I know mommy. They are Miss Beca and Miss Chloe's favorite too!" Willow said with an enthusiastic grin spreading across her face.

"That's awesome bug!" Alecia turned her attention to the two older women in the room, "Would you ladies like coffee?"

In unison, Beca and Chloe both said please and continued on with their task. Once the last of the pancake batter had been mixed, Chloe looked around the kitchen.

Alecia noticed the lost look on her face, "What's up Chloe?"

"Oh," Chloe said shaking her head, "I was just looking for the bacon I pulled out of the fridge."

Beca chuckled, "Over here." She pointed to her right between her and the bowl of fruit. "I opened it up between batches."

"Ahh, thanks babe." Chloe moved towards Beca and kissed her on the temple, as she grabbed the pound of bacon.

Chloe then stepped towards the wall oven and the lined baking sheet that was lying beside it on the counter. She pulled out the strips of bacon and lined the sheet with as many as possible. Then put them in the oven and set the timer.

Beca finished with the last pancake and set the plates on the bar and then made her way over to Chloe with the steaming mug of coffee for her.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she graciously took the mug and inhaled the scent. Once her lips tasted the liquid, she couldn't help the small moan that tumbled out of her lips. "This is delicious."

The smile that spread across Beca's face split it in two as Chloe leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

Alecia was sitting at the bar and couldn't help but laugh at the pair in front of her. "Oh my god," she chuckled, "you two are just too adorable for words!"

Chloe could feel the blush rising on her neck and she buried her head on Beca's shoulder. She felt Beca's hand wrap around her back and start rubbing up and down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beca flipping the superstar off while Alecia just laughed.

"Oh thank god," Chloe mumbled in Beca's shoulder when she heard the timer for the bacon go off and she quickly immersed herself in the task.

Silence fell over the kitchen once everyone got settled with food in front of them and about a half hour later, groans were filling the space as everyone had eaten enough to fill their bellies.

"Mommy," Willow piped up as the adults started cleaning the kitchen.

"Yeah bug?" Alecia called over her shoulder from the sink.

"Can we go to the beach?"

Alecia looked to Beca and Chloe with a curious look on her face that silently asked if they were cool with that.

Beca just shrugged and looked at Chloe whose face was breaking out into a grin.

"Yeah bug, we can go to the beach!" Alecia shook her head at the redhead and smiled at her daughter.

"Yaaay!" Willow cheered. "Miss Beca, will you build a castle with me?"

"You got it squirt," Beca said without any hesitation as she ruffled her hand through the blonde hair.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey babe?" Beca called from her spot under the umbrella.

Chloe turned from the intricate castle she was working on with Willow and Alecia, "Yeah?"

"What do you think about going out to dinner tonight?" Beca asked looking up from her phone.

Chloe shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

"Cool," Beca put her phone back in their bag and stood up and walked over to the canopy where Jameson was sound asleep.

Chloe turned just as Beca was crouching down to look at the sleeping boy. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful Beca was, especially in that bikini. When they were changing into their suits, Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of the light blue triangles that covered Beca's breasts. She even got caught staring and subsequently teased by Beca as they finished getting ready.

When Beca asked for help tying the strings of the orange bottoms around her hips, it took all of Chloe's self-control to not throw the tiny fabric across the room and delay their trip to the beach for a little while.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at how easily Chloe was distracted while changing and Chloe could have cared less that she was caught ogling. Beca was her girlfriend, she would stare and ogle all she wanted.

Chloe was brought out of her daydream when a pair of gritty hands wrapped around her neck.

"This is the most beautiful castle, Miss Chloe!" Willow said in a wistful voice right beside her right ear.

Chloe reached around and tickled the young girl's back and laughed, "It is Willow and it's because you helped build it!"

"Can I bury you Miss Chloe?" The girl asked hopefully.

At the question, Beca turned from her spot admiring Jameson and looked at Alecia who had a broad grin on her face and then to Chloe. She couldn't quite get a read on the red head but when Chloe turned and looked at Beca, her eyes went a tad wide and Beca couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey squirt," Beca interrupted, "why don't you bury me instead?"

Willow pushed herself off of Chloe's back and jumped in delight, "Yayy!"

Chloe laughed, "Can I help too?" she turned to the girl.

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed. "Mommy can help too!" She turned to Alecia who was digging around in their sand toy bag.

"Oh, you better believe mommy is helping!" Alecia stated as she turned around with 2 plastic shovels and a rake. "Mommy wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the pop star and went to grab her towel off of the chair.

"Okay squirt," Beca said as she moved from under the umbrella, "where do you want me?"

Willow pointed in front of where their castle was.

Beca watched as the trio grabbed their tool of choice and moved to the spot Willow had indicated. She hadn't realized it, but Chloe had shed her net like covering and was just clad in her black, white, and lime green racer top and very low cut tiny bottoms.

Beca couldn't take her eyes off of the lime green covering her girlfriend's ass and the black and white striped band wrapping around her waist so daringly close to one of Beca's favorite parts of Chloe. When Chloe turned around, Beca couldn't peel her eyes away at the sight in front of her.

Chloe has always been beautiful to Beca, there is no denying it, but seeing her with wind dried salt hair pushed up and out of her face, and sun kissed skin in a bikini that left very little to the imagination, it just turned Beca's insides into mush. She just didn't know what she had done to ever deserve someone as wonderful as Chloe Beale.

The next thing Beca realizes is that there is a tiny hand wrapping around her finger and she's being pulled.

"Okay, Miss Beca," Willow started to instruct. "You sit right here so we can make this big enough."

The adults chuckled at the seriousness in the young girl's voice.

"You got it boss," Beca saluted before she spread out her towel on the ground and sat down.

It was about 15 minutes later when the trio had claimed the hole was perfect and they looked to Beca to climb in the hole.

Standing Beca took her towel and laid it in the hole and then proceeded to lower herself down.

"Okay, guys," Beca teased, "Don't bury me then up and leave me!" She laid her head against the make shift pillow Alecia put under her head and pushed the braids out from behind her so they laid over the pillows.

Willow giggled as she started throwing sand back on top of Beca. Alecia went to grab her phone while Chloe started to help Willow cover up the music producer.

There was another 15 minutes of shoveling sand before Beca's body was submerged up to her arm pits.

"You're going to have to send me some of those pictures," Chloe stated as Alecia took a selfie of all four of them.

"You got it," Alecia tapped her screen a few times and then handed her phone over to Chloe. "Just need your number."

Chloe took the phone and input her number and handed it back to the pop star. She then moved to her and Beca's bag and retrieved her phone.

She crawled back to Beca and pulled up her camera, "We need a selfie to post on Instagram," she stated as she settled down beside Beca and held the camera in front of them.

Beca rolled her eyes and gave her best unimpressed expression as Chloe placed a kiss on her cheek and took the picture.

Chloe giggled as she looked at the picture and then went into Instagram to post the picture and tag the tiny brunette. Almost instantly, her phone started chiming with notifications.

"What'd you do?" Beca inquired from her position as she looked at the grin splitting Chloe's face.

"I just posted the picture to Instagram like 5 seconds ago and it already has over a thousand likes!" Chloe moved the phone in front of Beca so she could see.

Beca laughed at Chloe's caption, 'Don't let the face fool you, she really does love me #GrumpButt #NotReally' and then her eyes skimmed down over the comments.

Beca looked up at Chloe and tilted her head to the side, "What the hell is a 'BeChloe'?

Chloe laughed at the question, "Apparently it's our ship name."

Beca's face morphed into a look like she just ate a lemon, "A ship name?"

"Yeah, it's where people 'ship' others," Alecia said using finger quotes as if it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"You know, like 'relationship'. People apparently like us together," Chloe chimed in.

Beca rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that she still didn't really get the whole ship thing. But whatever, she just went with it.

Chloe looked down at her phone again. "Holy shit," she cried as her eyes went wide. "I just went from having 159 followers to over 75,000 in like 10 minutes!"

"Bad word!" Williow piped up from her mom's lap.

Chloe ducked her head and sheepishly stated, "Sorry."

Beca laughed at her girlfriend getting scolded by five year old, "Well, one day you may catch up to my 11.7 million followers," she winked at the redhead.

"I forget that you're famous sometimes," Chloe said a little awkwardly.

"Oh hell, Beca," Alecia's voice drifted back into their little bubble. "You better put a ring on that girl's finger. She's too good to be true!"

"Mommy!" Willow chastised.

Alecia leaned down and kissed the blonde's head, "Sorry bug."

Beca laughed, "You just made the understatement of the year." She winked at her friend.

Chloe leaned down and kissed the brunette.

Just then her phone went off again, this time it was a text message.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the message that popped up on the screen. She unlocked her phone and swiped into the conversation with her best friend.

Bree (2:49pm): YOU ARE AT THE BEACH WITH P!NK?!

Chloe (2:50pm): YES! Can you believe it?! Beca surprised me with it yesterday!

Bree (2:52pm): Holy crap that's aca-amazing! I want to hear all about it!

Chloe (2:53pm): I will give you a call later on and fill you in!

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," Alecia said as she walked up to Beca standing on the deck overlooking the beach.

"Hey," Beca absentmindedly responded as her friend settled against the railing beside her.

"Where's your better half?" Alecia teased.

Beca turned her head and rolled her eyes, "She's in the shower."

Alecia nodded and stared out towards the ocean.

"Thanks again for inviting us to come up this weekend with you guys!" Beca broke the silence after a few moments.

"Girl, I'm glad you guys came. It's always more fun with friends," Alecia responded with a smile.

"I meant to tell you out on the beach, you guys are more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight, if you want."

"Where were you planning on going?" Alecia inquired.

"I was thinking about taking her to Geoffrey's," Beca said as she took a drink from the bottle in her hand.

"I love that place," Alecia said emphatically. "Let me call Sara and see if she'll come watch the kiddos, so us adults can have an evening." She turned to head back into the house.

"Sounds like a plan," Beca called over her shoulder, "I told Chloe that we'd leave around 7pm."

Alecia threw her hand up in acknowledgement as she entered the house.

Beca drained the last of the beer and turned to head inside.

Once Beca made it into their room, she could still hear the shower running so she headed into the steamy room.

"Are you planning to drain the Pacific Ocean with your shower?" Beca playfully teased.

Chloe laughed at Beca's remark, "No silly, but I did need to shave and all that good stuff."

"Ah, well hurry up, I still need to take mine," Beca stated as she picked up Chloe's stuff off the bathroom floor.

"Well, why don't you join me?" Chloe asking in a slightly seductive tone as she opened the shower stall door.

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

Chloe laughed at how quickly the brunette striped herself of her cover-up and suit and joined her under the hot spray.

Beca's hands were cold as they slid around Chloe's stomach and the kisses placed on her shoulder were soft and Chloe just leaned back into the embrace.

"God, I love you," Beca mumbled as she peppered kisses along Chloe's back.

A quiet moan fell from Chloe's lips. "Okay, before things get out of hand, I'm going to get out."

Beca groaned at her girlfriend's words and whined, "But I just got here!"

Chloe turned and smiled at the shorter woman, "Yeah and if I don't leave, we may never get asked back." She winked as she pecked Beca's lips and pushed the door open.

As Chloe was stepping out, she looked over her shoulder towards Beca, whose head was submerged under the cascading water, "Oh, and I love you too," she called as she closed the door.

Chloe moved into the bedroom softly singing as she went to the closet to pull out the outfit she planned to wear tonight. Getting lost in her thoughts and the song as she got dressed, she didn't realize that her volume had picked up and that she had an audience.

Once the song was over, Chloe turned from her spot towards the bedroom door and let out a surprised squeak. There, in the doorway, stood Alecia and Willow, both with similar grins on their face.

"That was beautiful Miss Chloe," Willow exclaimed.

"I had no idea you could sing," Alecia commented as she leaned against the doorframe.

Chloe could feel the blush rising on her neck, "Yeah, I used to sing in an acapella group in college."

Alecia nodded her head, "I wonder why Beca never mentioned it."

Chloe shrugged as she laid her sandals by the bed and moved towards the pair in the door.

"Did she tell you that Carey and I are joining you guys for dinner?" Alecia inquired.

Chloe shook her head, "Nope but that's great! It should be fun!"

Just then the doorbell rang, Alecia looked over her shoulder towards the steps, "Sounds like Sara is here. I think Beca said we were heading out around 7pm?"

Chloe nodded and looked at her watch, "Yep in about a half hour."

"Okay, I'll see you ladies downstairs!"

Just as the pair disappeared from the door, Beca emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, towel drying her hair.

Chloe turned and took in her girlfriend's appearance; she smiled as Beca noticed her standing by the door.

"What?" Beca inquired when she saw the grin on Chloe's face.

Chloe shook her head, "Nothing, I'm glad Alecia and Carey are joining us for dinner."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the older woman and moved towards the closet, "Yeah, well, I figured we'd have some adult time together before we head back into LA."

"Good idea," Chloe responded as she sat on the bed to put on her sandals and Beca disappeared into the closet.

~*~*~*~*~

"This place is beautiful Beca," Chloe cooed as the couples settled into their seats at the patio table. "The view is spectacular!"

"I've always wanted to come here, so I figured why not?" Beca shrugged as she opened the menu.

"Girl," Alecia chimed in, "you're going to love the food! I know your little self can eat like a grown man."

Beca just rolled her eyes as Alecia kept talking.

"But my suggestion is to save room for dessert!" Alecia looked at Carey as he nodded his head in agreement.

"She's not kidding," Carey chimed in, "I'd give my left nut to have the blueberry cheesecake at home constantly."

Alecia shook her head at her husband's choice of words while Beca and Chloe just laughed.

"I'll have to remember that," Beca said as she browsed the appetizers. "Do you guys want to get a few apps?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Chloe hummed and tilted her head to the side, "Alligator wontons? Is that real?"

Carey laughed, "Yeah, it isn't my favorite, but it's edible." He scrunched up his nose as he spoke.

"I like the crab cakes, the seaweed salad and the tuna tartar," Alecia offered.

"I was looking at all three of them myself," Beca chimed in as she glanced at Chloe. She could see the redhead nodding her head in agreement, as she read through the descriptions.

"Why don't we get all three of them?" Carey suggested.

The ladies nodded in agreement and started looking at entrees and a few moments later, the waiter came and took their drink and appetizer orders. As the couples sat around chatting about things on the menu, Alecia broke the comfortable silence.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me that Chloe could sing?"

Beca looked up from her menu at the pop star and then over at Chloe before turning back, "Umm," she shrugged, "because it never came up?"

Alecia shook her head, "That's not a good enough reason, Beca," she scolded. "You really should get that voice recorded," she winked at Chloe.

Chloe nearly choked on her wine at the pop star's complement.

"What?" Chloe coughed, "There's no way I could ever be a singer."

"I'm not talking about you cutting an album," Alecia giggled. "I'm thinking that you and Beca would sound amazing together." Then Alecia's eyes went wide and if there was such a thing, a light bulb would have shown brightly above her head.

"BECA!" she exclaimed, "You should record a duet with her on your album!"

Chloe almost spit out her wine this time. "Album?!" She looked at Beca curiously. "What album? You've not mentioned any album to me."

Beca could feel the blush creeping up her neck, "Um," she hesitated and shot a glare at the pop star across the table. "That's because I haven't fully decided that I'm going to do one."

"Okay," Chloe shook her head, "I need you to start at the beginning."

Beca shot Alecia a glare and both Alecia and Carey just laughed.

"Fine," Beca took a deep breath, "Since the home studio will be finished by the time we get back, I was toying with the idea of recording my own stuff." She glanced at Chloe and was expecting the redhead to be anything but what she was seeing.

Chloe was grinning, like Beca had never seen before. She just sat and blinked at her girlfriend.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked giddily. "You're seriously thinking about making an album?"

Beca looked down at the wine glass in her hand and shrugged, "I'm toying around with the idea. I have enough material and now that I have a muse," she looked up and winked at Chloe, "songs just seem to keep pouring out of me."

"Awww, you guys are going to give me a toothache," Alecia playfully insulted the pair.

Beca flipped off the pop star, "Shut up."

Just as Alecia was going to say something, the waiter came with their appetizers and took their food order, a silence fell over the table as they dug into the food.

"Damn Alecia," Beca said as she finished off her seaweed salad, "you were right, all of these are fantastic."

Chloe hummed her agreement as she finished off the crab cake.

"I tell you, Chef Shokatfard has the most incredible food!" Carey said as he finished off his plate. "We try to come here every time we're in town."

"Just wait until you have your entrée, I guarantee that you'll wish you were back in LA instead of New York!" Alecia stated with a grin on her face.

Beca laughed, "Yeah, no. There isn't any food that could bring me back to LA. Especially not when Chloe is in New York."

Chloe could hear the sarcastic gagging of Carey from across the table and the whispered aww from Alecia, but she didn't care, she leaned over to Beca and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

"Well, if the food is as good as they are claiming, I may want to move to LA," Chloe stated as she threw the brunette a wink.

The table erupted into laughter.

Beca knew Chloe was playing, she had the perfect job in New York and they honestly were both so happy there. If anyone you had asked Beca five years ago if she would ever have thought she'd be happy anywhere other than LA, she would have laughed in their face. But looking at Chloe, she knew that wherever the redhead was, she would be at home as long as they were together.

The couples sat around the table waiting on their meals to be delivered and chatted about life in LA and in New York. When their food was delivered, everyone just stared at each plate as it was placed in front of the rightful owner.

"Holy shit," Beca said in almost a revered tone. "This all looks amazing."

Chloe glanced from her lobster over to Beca's surf n' turf, then across to Carey's prime rib and then finally took in Alecia's seafood paella. She had never seen such beautiful food.

"I agree," Chloe said as she grabbed her silverware.

"Do you want some of my filet?" Beca asked as she started cutting the piece of meat.

"Sure," Chloe responded and watched as Beca put half of her steak on Chloe's plate. "Thanks."

The couples dug into their meals and discussed how delicious the food was between bites. After everyone had finished and the waiter came to take their plates away, Carey asked for the dessert menu.

"I don't know why I'm asking to see the menu," he said with a chuckle, "I already know what I'm going to get."

Alecia laughed, "Yeah, but the girls don't know what's on there."

Carey glanced at the couple across from him, "Well, they should take my advice about the blueberry cheesecake." He grinned at the women and received laughter and headshakes in response.

When the menus were delivered, Chloe glanced at the selection and leaned over to Beca, "I can't decide between the apple crisp or the cheesecake."

Beca read the descriptions, "Why don't we get both and we can split them?"

Chloe closed the distance and pecked Beca on the cheek, "I like the way you think, Mitchell."

Alecia let out a playful retching sound as Chloe pulled away. Beca just rolled her eyes and flipped her off again, making the woman laugh.

~*~*~*~*~

"That was a nice night," Chloe said as the pair retired to their bedroom a few hours later. "I always pictured Pink being a down to earth person, but never in my wildest dreams did I picture Alecia to be this awesome."

"I won't tell her that," Beca said as she sat on the bed to take her heels off. Chloe stopped and tilted her head making her chuckle, "I don't need her head getting any bigger than it already is."

Chloe shook her head and laughed. She moved towards the closet and removed the dress she was wearing, "I adore the relationship y'all have. You complement each other so well."

"Yeah, well, I haven't worked with an artist yet that I haven't been able to get along with. Alecia's no different, except we hit it off immediately and have been friends since the very beginning," Beca said as she moved towards the bathroom shedding herself of her dress.

"You'll have to invite them out to New York sometime. I really like hanging out with them," Chloe said as she joined Beca in the bathroom.

The pair washed their face of the night's makeup and brushed their teeth. Then they moved back into the bedroom and to their respective sides of the bed.

"Were you serious about toying with the idea of making an album?" Chloe said as they settled under the covers.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I am going to be done with Sia's stuff shortly after we leave here and Alecia wants to wait until the beginning of the year to start working on her new album."

Chloe turned to her side as she listened to Beca and the brunette mirrored her.

"You know that leather notebook that I always carry around with me?" Beca asked as she fluffed her hair behind her head.

"Yeah, I've seen you scribbling in it, a couple of times." Chloe moved her hand and placed it on top of Beca's that was lying between them.

Beca flipped her hand over and interlocked their fingers, "Well, its got song lyrics and melodies going all the way back to high school. I literally could make four albums with the crap that's in there." She chuckled at the thoughts of her early writings actually making it into an album. She took a deep breath, "But the ones I want the world to hear are the ones that I've written over the past 4 years. They're the ones where you have inspired me or are about you or are for you." Pulling their hands up to her mouth she kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "And I don't hate Alecia's idea either," she said with that crooked smile that could get Chloe to agree to about anything.

"The one about me singing with you?" Chloe asked with wide eyes.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, your voice is amazing Chloe and I think that we could sound really good together."

Chloe blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. The only other time she's seen this much sincerity in Beca's eyes and heard it in her voice was the night she first heard the brunette say that she loved her. The faith that the younger woman has in her is something Chloe has never experienced before.

"If you're sure you want to do that, I think we can give it a go," Chloe said as a smile played at her lips.

"Yeah?" Beca propped herself up on her elbow.

Chloe just nodded and Beca leaned down and began kissing the redhead. When oxygen became necessary, she Beca slowed the kiss down and pulled away just slightly.

"How about we write a song together and sing it as a duet?" Beca suggested.

Chloe furrowed her brow, "I don't know about that."

"Why?" Beca said as she ran her fingers down Chloe's perfect jawline.

"You're the writer between us…" Chloe started but Beca cut her off.

"Oh no. No," Beca said adamantly, "I've heard your writing remember. After I heard 'Falling' you can't tell me you don't know how to write lyrics."

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed, "Okay fine. I think it'd be amazing to write a song with you."

Beca's face broke out into a grin that made Chloe melt, so the redhead leaned up and captured Beca's lips in her own and soon the kiss turned heated.

Beca pulled back slightly, "Can you keep quiet? I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Shut up, Mitchell," Chloe said as she swatted Beca's shoulder. "You aren't quiet either, you know."

Beca chuckled and leaned back down and started kissing Chloe again, "Well, then I guess we both need to keep a lid on it tonight then huh," she said between kisses.

Chloe tried to shake her head at her girlfriend's words, but the movement was cut off when Beca placed her left hand on Chloe's cheek and started to move down her jaw leaving kisses in her wake. Once Beca's hand made it to Chloe's breast, she tried to keep the volume of the moan that was threatening to escape low. She knew that she'd never hear the end of it if any of the Hart family heard them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after having 6K of this written, I ended up deleting all but 400 words! SO, yeah between having to start from scratch, vacations and work...it's been almost two months! Sorry about that!!
> 
> Hope this extra long (2nd longest one) chapter will make up for it! Hit me up on the reviews and let me know what you think!

"Chloe?" Beca called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"What time are Stacie and the others getting here?"

Chloe looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Um, their flight lands at four and then they're getting an Uber to my place. So I guess I'll head over there around four thirty to be there when they get there. Why?"

Beca came into den trying to balance their lunch and the two bottles of beer.

"No reason," Beca said as she gingerly placed the containers on the coffee table. "Do you want me to come with you so you aren't waiting alone?"

Chloe let out a chuckle at the balancing act Beca had going on.

"You can, if you want, but you don't have to. You can ease yourself into meeting the Bellas."

Beca leaned over and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss before sitting down beside her.

"I love you. And I want to meet your friends. I'll text James and have him take us to your place so you can introduce me to everyone."

"I love you too." Chloe said after pulling away from a second kiss, "But fair warning, when the five of us are together, it really is a chaotic time! You may be a tad overwhelmed!"

Beca laughed as she let go of Chloe, "I think I can handle them. I know Stacie and well, I work with CR and Flo, so yeah…I understand chaotic."

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend, "Well, you can't say you weren't warned!" She winked as she dug into her lunch.

"I will say this," Chloe stopped as she was about to take another bite of her Moo Shu Chicken, "Aubrey can be a little intense."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the new information, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad, I promise," Chloe said. "It's just that she is more uptight than I think you are used to."

"Duly noted," Beca mumbled as she stuffed a dumpling into her mouth.

The pair finished their lunch and Chloe cleaned up their containers.

"Okay so you ready to head over to my place," Chloe called from the kitchen.

"All I have to do is put on my shoes," Beca said as she walked out of the den and into the kitchen then followed Chloe down the hall and towards the bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go into the music room," Beca stuck her head into the bedroom just in time to see Chloe disappear into the closet.

"Okay, I'll only be ten to fifteen minutes," Chloe called from inside the small room.

Beca went to the piano and started playing around with a melody that had been running through her head for the past few weeks. Ever since Chloe agreed to write a song with her, this melody kept building and replaying at the most random times. She needed to get it out on paper and see if it is something they can work with.

Lost in the music, Beca didn't hear Chloe approach and she jumped a little when she felt Chloe sit down on the piano bench beside her.

"What's that?" the redhead inquired as she looked at the sheet music lying in front of Beca.

"Oh, that's just a melody that has been here," Beca tapped her temple, "I'm thinking that it may be something we can consider for our song."

"Can I hear it?"

Beca looked at her phone that just chimed, "James is downstairs." She said as she placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"How about we meet up with your friends and I'll play it for you once we get back?"

Chloe turned on the bench to watch Beca walk towards the door. How did she get so lucky? It is a question that she has found herself asking pretty much every day since she met Beca. With a content sigh, Chloe got up and followed Beca to the front door.

The pair made their way down to the car with idle chit chat. When James saw them walk through the archway and out onto the sidewalk, he opened the back door for them.

"Afternoon, ladies" he greeted.

"Hey James," Chloe chirped as she gave the man a hug. "How as your time off?" she asked as she slid in next to Beca.

"It was wonderful," he said before shut the door.

James made his way around to the driver's seat and once the trio was on their way to Chloe's apartment, he spoke up again.

"I hope you ladies enjoyed your time in California?"

Chloe's face lit up and a smile broke out across her face, "It was amazing! I got to meet P!nk!"

James chuckled at the redhead's exclamation, "That's fantastic!"

The remainder of the car ride was Chloe going on and on about how amazing it was hanging out with the Hart family and Beca couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend gushing over the popstar.

* * *

**Bree (4:38pm): FINALLY off the plane and heading to baggage!**

**Chloe (4:38pm): Yaaaay! Hurry up!**

**Bree (4:39pm): Going as fast as we can! We're meeting up with Amy and Jess at the Uber.**

**Chloe (4:40pm): Good deal. Jess texted a little while ago…they arrived and were waiting on their luggage.**

**Bree (4:45pm): Yep, we just found them! Their luggage hasn't shown up yet so I have no clue when ours will…**

**Chloe (4:46pm): What time is your Uber guy picking you up?**

**Bree (4:47pm): We scheduled it for 4:45, but Charles just texted and said he was running late. Apparently 278 is packed but he should be here around 5**

**Chloe (4:48pm): Well that works out since y'all are running a little late anyway…**

**Bree (4:50pm): Yep! I'll text you when we are on the way to you…love you!**

**Chloe (4:51pm): Love you! Can't wait to see you guys!**

Chloe put her phone down on the coffee table and snuggled back into Beca's side.

"The girls are all at the airport waiting on their luggage." Chloe said as she got comfortable. "They should be here in about forty-five minutes or so."

Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head once she was settled, "Sounds good."

Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe's arm and stared at the TV as Chloe started scrolling through the new releases on Netflix.

"Hey, go back one," Beca said, tapping Chloe's arm, as a show caught her attention. "What is that about? Do you know?"

"I haven't heard of it before," Chloe said as she scrolled back to the show Beca was referring to. "Gypsy," she absentmindedly read out, "Therapist Jean Holloway develops dangerous and intimate relationships with the people in her patients' lives in this simmering psychological thriller."

"Oh hell, we have to watch it," Beca said excitedly, "It has Sophie Cookson in it!"

"Who is that?" Chloe inquired as she moved to look at her girlfriend.

"She's that British actress that was in Kingsman, she's totally gorgeous." Beca gushed.

Chloe couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips, "Should I be worried?"

"Huh?" Beca said as she looked over at Chloe, "You never have anything to worry about," she leaned down and pecked Chloe's lips, "you're the only one for me."

"Good," Chloe deadpanned and turned back towards the TV.

* * *

There was a loud bang on Chloe's door that interrupted the second episode of  _Gypsy_  and Chloe couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face as she jumped up from Beca's embrace.

Beca watched as Chloe basically sprinted to the door and as soon as it was flung open, the squeals, laughter and talking started. Beca just stayed put, with a smile on her face, as the commotion made its way into the apartment.

"Where's Beca?" Stacie inquired as she released the redhead.

Beca started getting up from the couch as the taller brunette found her. It only took a few quick strides for Stacie's to make it to Beca and engulf her into a bone crushing hug.

"Stace?" Beca said between gasps of air.

The taller brunette hummed but did not release her grip.

"Boobs, I can't breathe because of your boobs," Beca whined as she patted the taller girl on the back.

Chloe let out a laugh at the exchange while helping bring in all the bags.

"Oh, right, yeah," Stacie said amused, "I forgot you don't like being smothered by the girls." She put her hands on her breasts and pushed them together for emphasis.

Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Just your girls," Chloe called out as she kicked the door shut behind her.

A round of giggles erupted from everyone but Beca who had a blush creeping up her neck at Chloe's comment.

"Ayyye," Fat Amy cut in, "So short stack here is a boob man huh?!"

Beca looked between the Australian and Chloe with wide eyes.

"The name's Fat Amy," the boisterous blonde said as she approached Beca.

Beca quirked her eyebrow at the introduction.

"It's so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back," Amy stated proudly.

Beca looked at Chloe and the rest of the girls and saw the affirmation nods between them all.

"Okaaaay," Beca drew out. "Nice to meet you," she paused, "Fat. Amy."

Chloe stepped over to her girlfriend and put her arm around her waist.

"Beca, this is Aubrey and Jessica," Chloe pointed to each girl as they responded with a wave.

"Nice to meet you guys, Chloe has told me nothing but good things about you," Beca said from her spot.

"So, how was the flight," Chloe asked trying to take Beca out of the spotlight for now.

The next few hours were spent catching up and getting to know one another and the next thing Beca knew her stomach started growling.

"Who's hungry?" Beca piped up as she rose from the floor in between Chloe's legs.

There was a chorus of "me" and "I am" thrown out while Beca walked into the kitchen to retrieve the take out menus.

Walking back out into the living room Beca said, "I figured that since you ladies have been traveling all day, that we'd order in tonight and then tomorrow we can take in the sites, yeah?"

Once the women decided on where and what they wanted to eat, Beca volunteered to go to the restaurant and pickup their orders.

"I'll go with you," Stacie said after the younger girl spoke up.

"Cool," Beca said as she picked up her cell phone and started dialing the number.

Once the order was placed, Beca and Stacie departed, figuring by the time they made it the few blocks they had to walk their orders would be ready.

"I've missed you," Stacie was the first to break the silence once they made it onto the sidewalk.

Beca looked over to the taller woman and saw the sincerity in her eyes, "I've missed you too."

"It's weird," Stacie absentmindedly said, "I didn't realize just how much until I was hugging you back at the apartment."

"Yeah, it hit me then too." Beca said as she shoved her hands into her front pockets.

"So how are things with you?"

Beca looked back over to the other girl, "They're good, perfect actually." She chuckled a little, "I honestly didn't realize how much being with Chloe meant to me."

"So you don't regret moving here and leaving LA behind?"

Beca took a deep breath, "Not at all. It was by far the best decision I've ever made."

"Good, I'm happy for you and Chloe. I honestly thought y'all were made for each other when you started living at the ranch that summer. The way you both looked at each other," Stacie shook her head, "it was like no one else existed."

"It felt that way sometimes too," Beca said dreamily. "I knew from the moment I saw her, that she was going to either be the best thing that happened to me or she was going to rip my heart in two."

Stacie laughed at Beca being dramatic. "I knew she wouldn't break your heart, though, I was worried that you'd break her's."

"I did everything in my power to not do that. I hate that we had to spend those three years apart, it literally was the best  _and_  worst time of my life."

Stacie tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow at this new information.

Beca saw Stacie's confused look so she explained more, "It was the best because I was doing what I always wanted to do, produce music. I was making a name for myself and I was actually being successful. But it was the worst because I didn't have Chloe there to share in it with me. The awards were great, but I wasn't able to kiss Chloe and hear her say she was proud of me."

"Yeah, I can see where that could be hard on you. Why didn't you ever just call her up?"

"It wasn't that simple Stace," Beca said. Their conversation came to a halt as they made their way into the restaurant and paid for their meals.

Once they were back outside, Beca spoke up, "I wanted to keep in touch, really, I did. But things got so busy and one day turned into one week, then one week turned into a month and the next thing I know, a year had passed and I hadn't spoken to or heard from her. It just happened."

"I get that, life tends to get in the way sometimes. But at least you have a second chance now."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, I'm really glad that she applied for my grant and I chose her over everyone else. Now I can make it up to her by being the best girlfriend."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, at all," Stacie said as she bumped shoulders with the shorter girl.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think you'll propose to her?" Stacie asked as they crossed the street by Chloe's building.

"Yeah, I am planning on it." Beca said as they approached the building.

Stacie stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards Beca, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah  _seriously_." Beca deadpanned. "She's it for me. She's my forever."

Stacie let out a squeal and started to hop up and down.

"Calm down Stace," Beca playfully swatted at the older woman. "It isn't happening any time soon." They turned and made her way into the building and to the elevators. "I still have to get the label up and running here in New York and there's the album I'm considering making."

"Hold the phone," Stacie said in an octave higher than normal, "You're going to make an album?"

The pair arrived at Chloe's door and Beca turned the knob and opened the door allowing Stacie to enter first, "That's the plan."

As soon as Stacie stepped into the apartment, she deposited the bags of containers on the kitchen counter and Beca followed suit.

"Well when were you going to tell me about this album?" Stacie said as she started opening up the bags.

"What album?" Aubrey asked entering the kitchen with the rest of the girls in tow.

Chloe walked up to Beca and gave the younger girl a kiss on the cheek and moved to stand beside her and start sorting through the containers.

"Beca here," Stacie said waving her hand in front of Beca's face, "is considering making an album."

The remaining three girls all chimed in simultaneously as they looked at Beca, "Really?"

"Well, I'm thinking about it," Beca said as a blush tinted her cheeks. "But this one," she tossed her head to the side where Chloe was standing, "has said she'd do a duet with me if I decide to actually do the album, which I'm 90% sure will happen."

It was Aubrey's turn to squeal as she turned towards her best friend. "WHAT?!"

Chloe shrugged but didn't say anything as she continued sorting through the containers.

"Oh come on," Aubrey pleaded. "You're going to play coy with the fact that your girlfriend may be dropping an album that YOU could be on?!"

Chloe giggled as she passed out the containers to their owners, "It isn't like it's a done deal."

"But Beca just said that she was 90% sure it'll happen," Jessica chimed in as she took her food.

"Well that still leaves 10% that it won't," Chloe said coolly.

Beca tilted her head to the side at Chloe's comments. She didn't want to press the issue in front of Chloe's friends, so she filed the information away to ask about later when they were alone.

The group dug into their meals with random chitchat among them. Most of the conversation centered around Beca and Chloe spending the weekend at P!nk's Malibu house before they returned to New York while Chloe gladly showed them all the pictures they took that weekend.

With a smile Beca sat back and watched the redhead go on and on about their weekend and how down to earth Alecia was and how they were planning on inviting the Hart family over once the studio in New York was up and running.

"Man, I can't believe you're rubbing elbows with some pretty famous people," Aubrey stated with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"It's funny really," Chloe said snuggling into Beca's side, "sometimes I forget just how famous this one is." She patted Beca's stomach.

Aubrey studied the pair on the couch and noticed how they looked at each other like no one else was in the room. She was truly happy that Chloe found someone to complete her the way Beca seemed to. But that wasn't going to stop Aubrey from having the 'best friend' speech with the girl before this trip was over.

Beca's phone chimed as the group continued to talk and Chloe leaned forward and picked it up from the coffee table and handed it to Beca.

Beca unlocked the phone and clicked on the email that just arrived and let out an unsatisfied groan.

Chloe lifted her head from her girlfriend's chest and silently asked what was going on.

Beca read through the email again before speaking, "Looks like the foreman needs me to come down to the studio tomorrow to go over yet another issue they've found."

"Aww really?" Chloe whined.

"But you're supposed to go site seeing with us tomorrow!" Stacie chimed in with a whine of her own.

"I know, I know," Beca let out a deep sigh, "but I can't not deal with this. We're already delayed and I don't want to be delayed again."

"What time do you need to meet him?" Chloe asked.

"He's going to be there at eight." Beca said reading the email again then looked at the clock on her phone. It was pushing midnight and if she was going to have the energy to deal with whatever issues had come up, she needed to sleep.

"I guess I'll text James and have him pick me up," Beca looked at Chloe then back down at her phone and began typing out the text.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope," Beca leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "I want you to stay here and enjoy hanging out with your girls."

"You sure?" Chloe asked as she shifted to sit up more.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure. I'm just going to crash when I get home. You stay and enjoy your time with them," Beca winked as she leaned in to steal another kiss.

Beca's phone chimed again and she saw that James was five minutes away, "Okay, James is almost here." She turned towards the group of girls scattered around the room, "It was a pleasure meeting you guys. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow evening."

A chorus of "byes" came from the group as Chloe stood up with Beca and walked her to the door, "You sure you don't want me to come?"

Beca leaned in close and lowered her voice, "I'd really like for you to come all night long, but stay here with your friends and spend time with them."

Chloe smacked Beca's arm then leaned in and kissed her lips while trying her best to keep it PG in front of her friends. Once the cat calls started, Chloe slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against Beca's.

"I love you," Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

Beca kissed her, "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe shut the door behind Beca and then made her way back to her friends.

"You guys are simply too cute together," Jessica gushed as Chloe plopped back down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're just about as cute as two dingoes in heat," Amy nonchalantly stated.

Chloe looked at Amy and just shook her head with a tiny laugh.

"She makes me really happy," Chloe couldn't help the face splitting smile that appeared.

The girls chatted for a little while longer and then decided it was time to turn in for the night. When they were figuring out who was going to sleep where, Aubrey and Stacie took the spare room, Amy volunteered to sleep on the couch, and Chloe offered her bed to Jessica.

Once the girls were settled in for the night, Chloe turned off the lamp on her nightstand. And as soon as she got situated in bed, her phone chimed.

Rolling over Chloe picked it up from its spot on the table and unlocked it.

**Hot Producer (12:48am): I should've gotten you to come home with me, I can't sleep :(**

**Chloe (12:49am): How about I come over tomorrow night, that way all the girls have a bed and you'll have me?**

**Hot Producer (12:51am): That sounds like a plan…I miss you…**

**Chloe (12:51am): Beca, it hasn't even been an hour since I last saw you…**

**Hot Producer (12:52am): So? I missed you the second you shut the door behind me**

**Chloe (12:52am): You're adorable and I love you**

**Hot Producer (12:53am): So NOT adorable….badass….and I love you too**

**Hot Producer (12:53am): Do you want me to send James to pick you guys up in the morning and take you around the city?**

**Chloe (12:55am): No, the girls want to walk around so we'll probably just do a walking/shopping tour tomorrow. We figured we'd do the stuff you wouldn't be interested in since you won't be with us.**

**Hot Producer (12:57am): Awesome! Just don't go to the Top of the Rock or the Empire State Building!**

**Chloe (12:57am): Wouldn't dream of it! Now, get your cute butt to sleep!**

**Hot Producer (12:58am): I love it when you take charge ;)**

**Chloe (12:59am): Do you now? I'll have to remember that ;)**

**Hot Producer (1:00am): Don't do that…not when I have to sleep alone!**

**Chloe (1:01am): Sorry….not sorry! xoxo**

**Hot Producer (1:02am): You're lucky you're cute….**

**Hot Producer (1:02am): I love you! G'night**

**Chloe (1:03am): I love you too, night!**

Chloe placed her phone back on the night stand and rolled over and saw Jessica facing her with a shit eating grin on her face.

"What?" Chloe laughed.

"I don't even have to ask if that was Beca," Jessica teased. "The look on your face says it all. You really are over the moon for her huh?!"

"Yeah," Chloe breathed out, "yeah I am. I'm totally and irrevocably in love with that tiny music producer."

The women shared knowing smiles with each other before closing their eyes.

* * *

"So what do you ladies want to do today?" Beca asked as the group settled into their seats at the table in the diner across from Chloe's apartment for breakfast.

"Can we go see your studio?" Stacie sheepishly asked as the peeked over her menu.

Beca looked at the brunette, "It's a disaster area right now, not much to see." She watched Stacie's face fall and quickly spoke again, "But I can take you guys to my apartment and show you the studio I have there and maybe show you some things I've been working on?"

"That sounds fun," Jessica said from across the table.

"Yeah, I'd love to see where you live," Aubrey stated. "Chloe said you live in the building where John Lennon was shot?"

"Yeah, the Dakota," Beca stated as she looked over her menu. "It really is a fantastic place to live."

The group ordered their meals and fell into conversation about their time in New York and things they had done and things still left to do. It wasn't long before they had finished their meals and were just chatting.

"I'm going to text James to see if he will get an SUV and come get us," Beca said tapping her cheek.

"Sounds good," Chloe leaned over to place a chaste kiss to Beca's cheek. "Do you think that I can get a listen to the melody you were working on last weekend?"

Beca nodded her head as she typed out the text to James. "Yeah, sure," she said as she put the phone on the table, "as long as you don't mind them hearing it as well?"

"I don't care and I don't think they'll mind either. It'll be fun to have them see your creative process." Chloe cooed.

"Okay then."

A short while later Beca's phone chimed letting her know that James was out front waiting on them.

"Alright ladies, our chariot awaits," Beca stated as she grabbed the bill. "You guys head out and I'll catch up."

Chloe directed the women to the large black SUV that James was standing beside. She gave him her usual greeting of a hug and introduced each woman to the man as they entered the vehicle.

The drive back to Beca's apartment was full of chatter and laughter. Once the group made it back to the Dakota, Beca spoke with the guard posted outside and nodded as the ladies walked past them.

"You seriously have guards to even get into the courtyard?!" Stacie squealed as they walked through the said courtyard and into the building.

"Wow, this is some swanky living," Fat Amy chimed in, "I haven't seen anything like this since that time in Tasmania when my band  _Fat Amy and the Little Chub Chub's_  did our final gig from the roof of the president's house…."

"You have a band?" Beca asked eyeing Chloe who just shrugged.

"Did," Fat Amy curtly said, "we broke up, my superstardom was getting out of control and they were jealous, just ask my boyfriends."

Nobody said another word as the group piled onto the elevator and Beca hit the number for her floor. Once the group was lead to Beca's front door, the 'ohs' and 'ahs' began from her new friends.

Beca gave a tour of her apartment and once they were all settled in the living room, she excused herself for a moment.

"I can't believe B is living in a place this nice," Stacie absentmindedly said as she took in her surroundings. She got up from the seat and walked towards the window. "I mean, she even has the most beautiful view of Central Park!"

"You can go out on the balcony if you want," Chloe said as she opened the glass to reveal a small wrought iron balcony.

"Oh this is so cool," Jessica chimed in as she made her way onto the balcony behind Stacie.

"She's really doing well for herself, huh?" Aubrey notes as she stands beside Chloe watching their friends take selfies on the balcony with Central Park behind them.

"Yeah, she really is," Chloe said dreamily.

"Okay," Beca stated as she rounded the corner and back into the living room. "Why don't you guys follow me?"

Chloe shot her girlfriend a questioning look, and Beca just responded with a wink. The girls filed out of the living room and followed Beca down a short hallway and then turned left into the master bedroom.

"Oy, short stack," Amy bellowed, "I'm not into watching if you catch my drift."

Beca laughed, "Shut up Amy, we have to come through here to get to where you won't mind watching."

"Is it your red room?!" Stacie squealed as she bounced on the balls of her feet clapping.

Chloe laughed and shook her head and Beca shot Stacie a glare that quickly made the taller woman double over in laughter.

"Shut up asshole, this isn't Fifty Shades of Grey," Beca deadpanned.

Aubrey smacked the brunette on the arm and followed Beca and Chloe through the small corridor.

Once the other women composed themselves, they followed the others into Beca's home studio.

"Wow," Jessica breathed out as she walked into the room. "This is awesome, Beca."

Beca sat down at the mixing board, "Thanks, this helps me be able to work and not have to spend all my time back in LA."

"So why did you bring us in here?" Aubrey inquired as she took a seat beside Stacie on the large plush couch in the corner beside the fireplace.

"Well, remember when we were talking about the possible album and duet with Chloe?" Beca stated as she started turning dials on the mixing board in front of her.

"Yeah," Aubrey responded.

"So, the day you guys arrived, I started putting a melody down on paper." Beca turned to face the group. "Chloe caught part of it and has been on me about hearing more. So, when she's been with you guys and I've had a moment, I've been putting something together and I wanted to play it for you."

Chloe got up and walked over to Beca, "Really? You haven't been alone that often. How did I not know you were doing this?!"

"That's my ninja secret," Beca playfully swatted at Chloe's backside and threw the redhead a wink. "Do you want to hear it?"

Every woman in the room nodded eagerly and Beca swiveled around in her chair. Before she hit a button on the board she said, "Now, it isn't perfected, this is just a rough edit."

The sounds of drums, guitars, and piano slowly started to fill the room and soon enough the beat of the drums and the guitar melody had the women's heads bobbing up and down. After about 30 seconds, the music cut out and Beca flipped more dials and pressed buttons shutting off each instrument one at a time.

When Beca turned back around and saw Chloe stood beside her with her mouth agape. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "So what do you think?"

"Beca," Chloe took in a deep breath, "I love it."

"Yeah, B," Stacie chimed in, "That is a pretty sweet melody. Are you thinking of just having it repeat throughout the song?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, for the most part it'll be the underlying current of the song. Of course once we get lyrics written and get a feel of how we are going to do it, I'll layer more instruments on top of this and tweak it to make it flow with the what we come up with."

"Wait," Aubrey said blinking at the conversation Beca and Stacie were having. She turned her head towards Chloe, "You're going to write for this song too?"

Chloe felt the blush creep up her neck, "Yeah, Beca wants it to be from both of us, so we're working on the lyrics and the music together."

"That's incredible, Chlo."

"Not as incredible as this one is," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders and felt her girlfriend's arm slip around her waist.

With that statement, Fat Amy went into a fit of fake gags and dry heaves, causing everyone in the room to bust out laughing.

"Okay, enough of that," Beca said as she stood with her arm still wrapped around Chloe. "Why don't I get James to take you ladies shopping down in SoHo and then we'll meet back here this evening and I'll take you all out for a night on the town?"

"Beca, you don't have to do that," Chloe protested.

"I know I don't have to," Beca said as she pulled Chloe closer to her, "But I want to buy you and your friends a nice outfit so that we can tear up the town tonight."

Aubrey heard this and piped up, "Yeah, Beca, you really don't have to do that."

"Beca's buying me clothes? Hell yeah!" Stacie clapped her hands and fist pumped the air in front of her.

"Look, I know I don't have to guys, but please, let me do this for you." Beca pleaded as she dropped her arm away from Chloe and began typing on her phone. "I'll arrange everything while you guys are gone and all you'll have to do is follow when James says it is time to go."

* * *

Beca finished up her meeting with the foreman just after lunch and decided that since the girls were still out shopping and she had some time before they were supposed to be back, she would head back into the studio to put an idea, that popped into her head earlier, on paper as quickly as possible.

Getting wrapped up in the music and lyrics that she was writing, the chime of her phone brought her out of the zone she was in. She lifted the device and swiped it unlocked and smiled as she saw the notification from Chloe.

**Future Wife (4:29pm): [Image attached]**

Beca clicked on the message and nearly dropped the phone seeing the picture that opened up. She double tapped it to make it full screen and then she zoomed in and took in every inch of her beautiful girlfriend's body.

Beca's mouth went dry and she suddenly was rethinking their plans for the night. Staring at a picture of Chloe in nothing but a  _very_  skimpy set of light blue lingerie that left little to the imagination, Beca was tempted to call off the plans just so she could have Chloe to herself.

Beca was brought out of her day dream when her phone chimed again with another message. She clicked on the photo to minimize it back into the thread and began reading the new text.

**Future Wife (4:31pm): Whacha think?**

**Beca (4:32pm): Please GOD tell me you bought it?!**

**Future Wife (4:32pm): I was planning on it. :)**

**Beca (4:33pm): So yeah…I'm canceling tonight's plans then**

**Future Wife (4:33pm): What?! No! Why?!**

**Beca (4:34pm): Because if you come home with that, I'm going to want to see you in it and then take you right out of it!**

**Future Wife (4:34pm): Then I'm not buying it!**

**Beca (4:35pm): Ugh…okay fine! Buy the damn thing and we'll still go out tonight!**

**Future Wife (4:36pm): Goodie! I love you! xoxo**

**Beca (4:37pm): I love you too…have fun! xoxo**

Beca scrolled back up to the picture and immediately saved it to her "personal" stash of Chloe pictures. She then put her phone back down on the mixing board and read through her notes, "I'm amazing when you're beside me", "slow fire burn", "turning me on". It was as if lightning struck and Beca quickly jotted down more lyrics that the picture conjured up.

Upon finishing the new lyrics, Beca messed around with the sound some more trying to make her lyrics work with the melody and beat that she had created. She couldn't wait to hear what Chloe thought of what she had come up with. Based on what she had written, Beca knew that this song had the potential to be pretty steamy, and she hoped that Chloe would agree to her vision on the direction of this song.

Beca's phone chimed again and she put the pen between her teeth and reached for device. She smiled when she saw that it was from Stacie.

**Stace (4:46pm): Okay I'm over shopping…**

**Beca (4:47pm): How much longer do you think you'll be?**

**Stace (4:48pm): I hope not much longer**

Beca let out a hearty laugh at the image of Stacie impatiently waiting for the other girls to finish their shopping. She knows Stacie loves to shop, but when she's done, she's ready to go.

**Beca (4:49pm): Who's the hold up?**

**Stace (4:50pm): Fat Amy! She said something about needing an outfit that could make all of her boyfriends' jealous simultaneously.**

**Beca (4:51pm): I thought she was just dating that Bumper guy?**

**Stace (4:53pm): I said the same thing and she just waved me off…smh**

**Beca (4:53pm): Want me to have James bring you here?**

**Stace (4:54pm): No, it's fine…**

**Beca (4:55pm): You sure?**

**Stace (4:55pm): Yeah…Amy just said she's almost done.**

**Beca (4:56pm): Okay, well how about I have James bring you back to my place and take the rest of the girls' to Chloe's and you can get ready here?**

**Stace (4:57pm): That sounds great! We haven't had much alone time.**

**Beca (4:58pm): My thoughts exactly! See you when you get here nerd! And tell the girls' they need to be here by 8pm!**

**Stace (5:00pm): Well, that lit a fire under them! Haha see you soon B!**

* * *

Stacie and Beca were sitting on the piano bench, going over the melody that Beca had been working on. Stacie was reading over the notes and lyrics for Beca's part of the duet with Chloe, when they heard the wooden doors open. The two brunettes turned their heads and watched the women file into the apartment. As soon as Chloe came into view, Beca's smile grew and she spun off the bench and headed towards the redhead.

"Hey beautiful," Beca cooed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"Hey yourself," Chloe turned and kissed Beca's lips.

As soon as their lips met, Fat Amy let out a retching sound, as if she was vomiting at the display of affection and the other girls laughed at her dramatics.

Beca pulled away and rolled her eyes at her new friend.

"Oh shut up," Beca playfully spat, "you're just jealous you don't get to kiss her."

Chloe smacked Beca's arm as Amy let out a high pitched hum.

"Umm, yeah, not my type," Amy deadpanned. "Strictly dickly here."

The girls all let out a hearty laugh at Amy's words.

"Okay you skinny pitches," Amy bellowed after the laughter subsided. "Let's get this party started!"

"James is still downstairs isn't he?" Beca asked as she grabbed her purse from the couch in the music room.

"Yeah," Chloe responded as she looked herself over in the mirror one last time.

"Alright ladies, let's do this!"

Beca held the door open for her new friends then locked up after they started making their way to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"Iggy's," Beca replied.

"What's Iggy's?" Stacie inquired.

"It's a karaoke bar that serves food. I figured we could go there, get a bunch of appetizers, drink, sing, and dance the night away."

A round of 'awesome' and 'cool' spread throughout the small space as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

The group made their way out to the waiting SUV and James greeted each lady as they entered the vehicle.

* * *

The group filed into the bar and stood there taking in the place. Beca noticed immediately that there was a bar that had to be at least one hundred feet long running down the length of the left side of the room. There were a couple flat screen TVs all around the bar area and she counted 24 taps and four beer towers.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and started leading her towards the semi crowded bar.

The blonde bartender walked up towards the group, "What can I get for you ladies?" she asked as she wiped down the area in front of them.

Beca looked over her shoulder, "Shots first?"

A cheer erupted and she smiled and turned back to the bartender, she looked and saw the name on the girl's shirt.

"Clarke, let's start with a round of Purple Hooters." Beca said as she pulled her credit card out of her wallet. "And put these ladies' drinks on my tab."

Clarke smiled, "Sounds good," she said taking the credit card and reading the name, "Beca." She gave the brunette a wink as she turned to ring up and begin making the order.

Chloe didn't miss the wink between the bartender and Beca, so she stepped the short distance between her and her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around Beca's waist. She noticed Clarke coming back over so she leaned down and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for the tab.

Once the shots were poured, Beca turned around and handed them out to the group.

"Here's to new and old friendships." Beca raised her glass and the girls followed suit. Then in one synchronized motion, all six ladies took their shot and placed the glasses on the bar.

"Okay, everyone get whatever you want, drinks are on me tonight," Beca cheered as she pulled Chloe close to her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

The girls gave Clarke their drink orders and she immediately began filling them. Once everyone had a drink in hand, they turned and continued deeper into Iggy's.

They came to the end of the bar and realized that it opened into a large room that apparently doubled as the dance floor and had tables lining around the room.

Beca's eyes immediately went to the DJ Booth in the back of the room that had a small stage with a microphone to the right of the booth.

The group filed over to a few of the lower tables and began moving them together. Once that was done, they took their seats and opened the menus on the table.

"Looks like we order at the bar," Aubrey stated as she read over the front of the menu.

"No problem," Beca responded, "Once we figure out what we want, I'll go let Clarke know."

Chloe looked around the area as they discussed what appetizers they wanted and her eyes fell on a photo booth in the back corner. She let out a tiny squeal and Beca turned to the redhead with a questioning look on her face.

"It's a photo booth!" Chloe pointed to the back corner.

The table followed her finger and more squeals erupted.

"Oh we so have to do that!" Jessica exclaimed.

Beca rolled her eyes at the women in front of her and Chloe noticed.

"You aren't getting out of this Mitchell," she stated in a playfully stern tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it Beale," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

After further discussion, Beca walked back to the bar area and placed their orders. When she came back, she noticed that the group of women had already migrated to the dance floor. Beca smiled at the sight in front of her, Chloe looked so radiant with her infectious smile plastered across her face as she and Jessica moved and swayed to the beat. Beca couldn't help but mirror the smile her girlfriend was wearing. She looked at the table and noticed everyone's drinks were almost empty, so she turned back around and went to order another round for everyone.

After talking with Clarke for a few minutes, Beca returned and placed the tray of drinks on the table and locked eyes with Chloe on the dance floor. When the redhead shot Beca a wink her stomach flipped as she watched her girlfriend move. She stood there just watching until she remembered the drinks on the table and raised a shot glass up towards the redhead and laughed when she saw Chloe's eyebrows rise into her hairline and quickly tell the other girls before she made her way off the dance floor.

As the group made their way back to the table, Beca noticed Clarke and another brunette heading towards their table with trays of food.

"Hey ladies," Clarke called as she approached with the food. When the group acknowledged the blonde, she turned towards the brunette standing behind her and motioned for the other girl to join her.

Clarke giggled when the brunette did a double take at Beca, "Guys, this is my girlfriend Lexa, when she saw the tab for Beca here, she said she had to come meet you. She's a huge fan."

Lexa nodded at her girlfriend's words, "I love everything that you've produced! I never thought I'd follow a music producer's career but you've changed that!"

Beca smiled at the woman in front of her and she felt Chloe squeeze her hand. "Would you like a picture?"

Lexa's eyes went wide and she looked at Clarke then back to Beca, "Yeah, I mean, if you're sure."

Beca laughed and started to stand, "I'm sure, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it."

Lexa handed her phone to her girlfriend and moved to stand beside Beca. She wasn't sure what to do with her hand, but when she felt Beca's slip around her waist, she followed suit.

The pair took a couple photos together and then Chloe volunteered to take one of Beca, Lexa and Clarke together.

"Are you guys working the rest of the night?" Beca asked after they finished taking their pictures.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, we're are closing."

"Ahh, okay well, I have a feeling this bunch," Beca motioned to the women at the table, "will take advantage of the karaoke machine before the night is over."

"Awesome!" Clarke stated as Lexa nodded her head.

Chloe chimed in, "And I'm pretty sure this one," she motioned to Beca, "will be partaking as well."

"You sing too?" Lexa exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

"Occasionally," Beca downplayed as a blush started creeping up her neck.

"Oh, don't let her fool you," Stacie stated, "B has an amazing voice!"

"I can't wait to hear it," Lexa stated. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I guess we need to get back to work."

"It was great meeting you as well," Beca responded before the pair turned to walk away.

"They're cute," Chloe said as Beca took her seat.

"Yeah, I was talking to Clarke when you were dancing and she told me that Lexa recognized my name so I told her to bring her over sometime during the night. They've only been together a few months."

"Well, with the way Clarke looks at her," Chloe said as she picked up a loaded potato skin, "I'm pretty sure they'll be together forever."

Beca hummed in agreement as she took a bite out of her nachos.

* * *

The girls were three shots and three drinks into the night when the karaoke stage got filled with a bachelorette party. Beca winced at the off key singing of Shania Twain's  _Man! I Feel Like a Woman_ that the drunk girls were belting out. She shook her head and placed her beer on the table and kissed Chloe's cheek as she stood up and silently walked up to the DJ's booth.

Chloe eyed Beca as she moved and watched her pick up the book the DJ pointed to. Chloe watched her girlfriend silently flip through the book until her eyes lit up. Beca then popped her head up and eyed their table. Once her eyes landed on someone at the table she quickly wrote down the song and made her way back over to the group.

Chloe followed Beca as she approached the table and walked straight over to Stacie and whispered in her ear. As the smaller brunette spoke quietly, Stacie's eyes lit up and she feverishly started to nod her head. At the end of the small conversation Beca looked up at Chloe and shot her a wink.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a special treat for you! Tonight we have a world renowned music producer in the house."

A cheer erupted from the crowd and Beca grabbed Stacie by the arm and they started moving towards the stage.

As the pair got up onto the stage the DJ yelled, "Put your hands together and give a warm Iggy's welcome to Beca Mitchell!"

When the pair got on the stage, Beca handed one of the mics to Stacie and they found their group of friends and both women broke out into huge smiles. Beca threw a wink to Chloe and then watched as Clarke and Lexa made their way from behind the bar and into the large room to watch them.

_**[Stacie]**_ __  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

As Stacie hit the second part of the chorus, Beca came in and sang behind Stacie.

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

Beca stepped in front of Stacie and brought the mic up to her lips as she began to rap Pitbull's part.

_**[Beca]** _

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

As Beca got into the song and lost in the music, she failed to see the look that Chloe was sporting. Chloe's pupils were blown and she looked at Beca like she wanted to jump her right then and there. Aubrey noticed Chloe was stuck in her spot and hadn't started dancing to her girlfriend singing yet.

"You okay?" Aubrey leaned in and whispered in Chloe's ear.

Chloe just nodded, not tearing her eyes from her girlfriend, "She's so hot when she raps."

Aubrey let out a belly laugh and shook her head at her best friend. Stacie singing again brought the blonde's attention back to the stage.

_**[Stacie]**_ __  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Beca joined Stacie again to sing behind the taller brunette.

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_**[Beca]** _

_Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Beca found Chloe's eyes and sang the next part directly to her girlfriend. Everyone else in the place fell into the background and there was no one there but the two of them. As she stared at Chloe, Beca threw her girlfriend a wink and she saw the redhead clutch her chest and began to fan herself making Beca laugh and shake her head.

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

_**[Stacie]** _

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance (you better dance)_  
_Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)_  
_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)_

The crowd went nuts when Stacie and Beca bowed after finishing their song before handing their mics back to the DJ.

"Beca Mitchell ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ yelled into the mic as both of the brunettes made their way down the stage.

Chloe practically ran into Beca's arms as she approached the table.

"That was so amazing!" Chloe squealed as she pulled Beca into a kiss.

"Yeah, B" Stacie chimed in as she passed the couple, "that was pretty awesome!"

"I got it all on video," Jessica said as the group gathered near their table. "Do you care if I upload it?"

Beca took a swig of her beer, "Nah, just tag me in it."

Jessica's eyes lit up, "Awesome! What's your Instagram and Twitter handle?"

Beca set put her beer down and leaned over towards the blonde, "BMitch8985 for both."

Jessica fell silent as she typed away on her phone uploading the video to YouTube and then sharing it on her all her social media accounts.

Beca's phone lit up on the table indicating that she had been tagged in the video. She unlocked it and added Jessica as a friend on Instagram and also followed the blonde on Twitter. Once she was done, she locked her phone and flipped it over on the table.

"Are you going to sing anything?" Beca squeezed Chloe's hand.

"Um, maybe later," Chloe said as she downed the rest of her drink. "I don't want to follow you up there!" she playfully nudged the smaller woman and winked.

"Well, how about you visit Clarke and Lexa at the bar and get us some more drinks?" Beca suggested as she tipped her beer bottle over to show the redhead it was empty.

"Deal!" Chloe said as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend then stood.

Beca watched the way Chloe's hips swayed as she walked away and couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. Stacie's throat clearing tore Beca's attention from ogling her girlfriend any longer.

"I swear you act like she'll disappear if you stop looking at her," Stacie teased the shorter brunette.

"Well, I mean, have you seen her Stace?" Beca shot back, "She is absolutely fucking gorgeous."

"Yeah yeah," Stacie rolled her eyes as Beca went back to looking at Chloe. Only she didn't notice the heart eyes that were there moments ago. Instead, Beca's brows were furrow and her fists clinch.

Stacie's eyes followed Beca's path and she noticed that Chloe was talking to a tall shaggy haired guy who was leaning in way too close. Stacie quickly reached over and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder as the younger girl started to stand.

"She'll be fine, let her handle this," Stacie said as she drew Beca's signature glare.

As Beca's eyes found their way back over to Chloe, she noticed Chloe gesturing over towards them as the shaggy haired guy turned to look. Beca shot the guy a look that could have killed him, and he quickly nodded and reached for the tray of drinks and start to follow Chloe towards the table.

Once the two were standing at the table, the guy placed the drinks down and Chloe walked over to Beca and handed her the bottle of beer and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Guys," Chloe got the group's attention, "this is Tom."

The group of girls politely greeted the guy and he then turned to Chloe and whispered in her ear. Beca watched as Chloe shook her head and she heard, the guy say a quiet "aww come on" and Chloe again shook her head.

Beca placed her beer down on the table a little harder than she intended and both Tom and Chloe jumped at the noise. It was perfectly timed between songs. Chloe watched as Beca stood and went to the DJ Booth and whispered in the guy's ear. She saw the DJ nod and she saw Beca smile and then turned to walk back towards the group.

As Beca came back to the table, she grabbed her beer and turned towards Chloe, "I picked a song for you." She winked at the redhead.

"Yeah?" Chloe said intrigued. "Am I going to know it?"

Beca chuckled, "If you don't, I think Alecia will be upset."

Chloe's eyes went wide as her smile grew across her face.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the DJ's voice came over the speakers. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have another person ready to grace us with a song. Everyone please put your hands together for Miss Chloe Beale!"

Chloe shot a look at Beca as she took a long draw off her drink. She placed the drink down in front of Beca and kissed the side of her head then strode to the DJ's booth to get the microphone.

Chloe didn't ask what song she was going to sing, she just took the stage and waited for the music to start. Once the beat hit, Chloe tilted her head back and began to laugh, almost missing her starting point.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Check it out_  
_Going out_  
_On the late night_  
_Looking tight_  
_Feeling nice_  
_It's a cock fight_  
_I can tell_  
_I just know_  
_That it's going down_  
_Tonight_  
_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_  
_At the bar six shots just beginning_  
_That's when dick head put his hands on me_  
_But you see_

Chloe started bouncing around and getting into the song. The smile on her face turned serious as she got into the groove of the song.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

Beca laughed when she saw Chloe throw up her hand while singing. Glancing over at Tom she noticed how he didn't look as amused as she and Chloe did. Granted, he still hadn't moved away from the table and hadn't taken his eyes off Chloe.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_  
_I'm drunk_  
_I don't give a fuck_  
_Wanna dance_  
_By myself_  
_Guess you're outta luck_  
_Don't touch_  
_Back up_  
_I'm not the one_  
_Buh bye_  
_Listen up it's just not happening_  
_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_  
_Just let me have my fun tonight_  
_Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Break break_  
_Break it down_

Chloe stopped her dancing around on the stage and looked directly back to her table and noticed that Tom was still there. She had figured out why Beca picked this song and she thought it fitting, so she just directed this next part to him. Hoping he would get the message.

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_  
_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_  
_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_  
_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_  
_High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

Chloe threw a wink back towards her table and began dancing around the stage again.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_No_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_  
_It's just you and your hand_

Chloe watched Tom stalk away from her friends and girlfriend as she finished out the song. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. He did seem like a nice person.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_No no no_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_Just take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_  
_Yeah oh_

Beca threw back her head with laughter as Tom huffed and left the group. She shook her head and looked up to see Chloe walking towards her.

"You're mean," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"No, not mean," Beca kissed Chloe. "I just wanted dude to realize he was never gonna get it."

* * *

After the fifth, maybe sixth round, Chloe noticed a subtle difference in the way Beca was speaking to everyone. It started after she finished her song about an hour ago, but now it seemed to be more prominent as the younger girl drank. Chloe wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but something was  _off_  with her girlfriend.

Stacie appeared at the table with two plates of food and broke Chloe out of her thoughts.

"What's up Chlo?" Stacie asked as she sat down beside the redhead.

Chloe tilted her head at her friend, "Huh?"

"You look like you were lost in thought when I came up."

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about how the more Beca drinks," Chloe paused. It even sounded ridiculous to her, "the more her speech becomes odd."

Stacie laughed, "Yeah, I noticed that too when we were back at Barden. Though it only happened once or twice."

As the pair chatted at the table, Beca took a break from dancing with Jessica and Aubrey and headed back to their table.

Chloe watched her girlfriend's focused approach, "Beca?"

"Hmm" the young brunette said as she laid a sloppy kiss to Chloe's cheek.

"I have a question," Chloe started but was interrupted by her girlfriend.

"If you got questions, I got answers. And my answer's 'yes' to you every time," Beca said playfully with a wink.

Chloe looked at Stacie, who was holding back a laugh, and then back to Beca.

"Are you drunk?" Chloe asked.

Beca quirked an eyebrow and looked at Chloe like she had grown a third head.

"You're talking weird," Chloe continued.

"Seems like everybody here is speaking different languages," Beca said as she took a sip of the beer in front of her.

Chloe shook her head and looked at Stacie. The taller brunette was doing everything in her power not to bust out laughing. She was pretty sure Beca didn't realize what she was doing, which made it even funnier to her.

Before Stacie popped a vein in her face from holding back her laugh, she abruptly stood and announced, "I'm going to get another drink. Anyone want anything?"

Beca's eyes lit up at the taller woman's words, "Stop! Wait a minute," she practically screamed when the brunette turned to leave, "fill my cup, put some liquor in it!" She held up her empty beer bottle and then turned it over to show there was nothing else in it.

"You got it B!" Stacie said with a laugh and a shake of her head.

Chloe just sat at the table looking at her girlfriend curiously. Beca didn't seem to notice the curious look on her girlfriend's face as she watched the bodies of people dancing in front of them.

Beca turns and looks at Chloe and realizes they are the only two at the table. She scoots her chair a little closer to the redhead and leans into her ear and whispers, "I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around." Beca placed her hand on Chloe's thigh and started rubbing up and down.

Chloe looked around, "Beca there are literally people everywhere." She couldn't help but laugh, Beca was speaking in song lyrics and surprisingly, in the younger girl's drunken state, they made sense.

Beca didn't hesitate, "But when I'm with you, I see nobody else for me. I just can't help but fall down into your gravity." She leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. She pulled herself up out of her chair without breaking contact with Chloe and settled down in the redhead's lap.

Chloe was taken aback by Beca's movements, but she didn't resist. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and pulled her closer.

Beca deepened the kiss and grasped the back of Chloe's head with her fingers tangled in fiery red locks.

Chloe let out a low moan that seemed to spur Beca on as the younger girl ground down into Chloe's lap searching for some friction.

All of a sudden a loud throat clearing broke the couple apart and Beca glared over Chloe's shoulder at the intruder.

"Here," a glass was unceremoniously shoved in Beca's direction.

"You're just another brick in the wall, Stace." Beca panted out as she released her grip on Chloe's hair and took the offered drink. She then made her way out of Chloe's lap and back into her own chair.

The taller brunette just laughed at the music producer, "I'm sorry I interrupted you getting jiggy with it," she said giggling.

Chloe just shook her head at Stacie and reached for her fresh drink. "I think I'm going to go dance some more," she announced as she began to stand. "Beca, care to join me?"

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on," Beca replied as she took a long draw of her drink then stood. She reached out for Chloe's hand and followed the redhead out on the dance floor.

Stacie sat back at the table just laughing at her tiny friend. She remembered Beca talking in lyrics back in Barden, but she had never seen it to where everything that came out of the girl's mouth was a song lyric. At Barden, they were interspersed in the conversation, but not the whole conversation and Stacie remembers that Beca didn't really recall doing it the next day either. It was like lyrics were such a natural part of Beca's everyday life that they were just natural conversation pieces when drinking.

Stacie could only imagine the conversation Beca and Chloe were having out on the dance floor. She's seen Chloe throw her head back laughing at something Beca said that was followed up by her throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing her deeply.

Stacie was brought out of her trance when Aubrey sat down in the chair beside her.

"Hey," Aubrey said as she grabbed a glass of water from the collection in the middle of the table.

"Hey," Stacie replied shyly.

"Okay, so I heard Beca saying some of the strangest things to Chloe on the dance floor." Aubrey said as she followed Stacie's eyes to the couple.

Stacie tore her eyes away and landed them on the beautiful blonde sitting beside her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I swear I think they were song lyrics, but she just said them and didn't sing them."

Stacie laughed, "So, apparently when Beca gets drunk, song lyrics take over instead of normal sober conversation."

Aubrey tilted her head to the side and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I noticed it when we were at Barden together," Stacie added, "but tonight she's only responding in lyrics. Back then it was a lyric thrown in here and there."

Aubrey turned her head back to the couple on the dance floor as she hummed in thought.

The two fell into silence at the table and it wasn't long before the remaining four ladies joined them.

"Oye," Amy bellowed as she approached the table. She hovered over the women in her group as she began to ramble on about the guys she's been dancing with and how they all want to take her home.

Beca came up to the group and caught Amy's ramble, "Bitch sit down, be humble," she deadpanned as she sat down.

The ladies all turned their head towards the music producer and then to Fat Amy, shocked at what Beca just said.

Fat Amy just laughed and slapped the brunette on the shoulder, "Bitch I  _am_  being humble."

Beca winced, "Someday I'm gonna be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean." She slumped down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and then proceeded to pout.

That caused the Australian to let out a laughter that could be heard all over the bar, "Short stack, I hate to break it to ya, but you'll never get bigger." She winked at the scowling brunette.

All Beca did was stick her tongue out and flip the Aussie off as she reached for her drink, while placing her other hand on Chloe's thigh. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the way the two were interacting. She was happy to see her friends and girlfriend getting along.

The group sat around the table chatting and enjoying the drinks, food and atmosphere around them when out of nowhere, Beca slammed her glass on the table, "Tell the bartender line up some shots. Cause I'mma get loose tonight."

Chloe couldn't hold back a laugh, "Beca, I'm pretty sure you are already loose."

Beca got out of her seat and walked behind Chloe then bent down and whispered in the redhead's ear, "All I really need to understand is, when you talk dirty to me."

Chloe shook her head again. "That so wasn't me talking dirty to you Beca," she laughed as Beca placed a kiss on her cheek and headed towards the bar.

"I probably should go make sure Clarke or Lexa understand what she wants," Stacie stood up and followed her friend. She knew that Beca was drunk, but she also had been working up the courage to talk to her about something.

"Hey B! Hold up!" She called out.

Beca stopped her forward progress and turned to see the leggy brunette approaching quickly. They both turned and silently walked the rest of the way towards the bar.

"Can we talk for a second before we go back?" Stacie inquired after she placed their order with Lexa.

"Hit me with your best shot. Fire away." Beca said as she turned her back to the bar and faced her friend.

Stacie shook her head at Beca's response. She wasn't sure how much of this Beca will remember in the morning, and she was somewhat grateful for that. She didn't know what to make of anything swirling around in her head but she just needed to get it out, whether it would be remembered or not.

Stacie took a deep breath, "Okay, so," she paused. "I don't know what to do."

Beca stayed quiet as her friend worked up the courage to say something. She didn't want to push, she wanted to let Stacie get it out in her own time.

Stacie took another deep breath, "I think I'm falling for someone." She rushed out in one breath.

"When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around. Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?" Beca smoothly replied.

"Shut up B, I'm being serious," Stacie said as she pushed the younger woman's shoulder.

Beca smiled and simply asked, "Who?"

It was at that time that Lexa brought the girls their order and once she went to tend to other patrons, Stacie turned and looked over her shoulder at the table. Beca craned her neck around the taller woman and looked in the same direction. Everyone was in their own conversation and not paying them any attention.

Stacie turned back to Beca and said quietly, "Aubrey."

Beca's eyes went wide and Stacie quickly began to speak, "I don't know, it just happened. We've been hanging out a lot over the past few months since she's been back in Georgia with her retreat. It's great and she's great." Stacie took in a deep breath, "I just don't know what to think."

Beca tilted her head at that statement, "About?"

"Well, nothings ever happened between us until we got here. The other night when Chloe stayed with you, we were in the guest bedroom talking before going to sleep." Stacie paused.

"And?"

"I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her." Stacie took a large gulp of her beer while Beca processed the information.

Beca's eyes had gone wide, and her eyes darted all over her friend's face. She's never seen Stacie this conflicted about another person before, especially when feelings were involved.

Stacie couldn't stand the silence and began rambling again, "I mean, she didn't slap me or pull away. Actually, it was the opposite, she kissed me back."

Beca didn't think her eyes could get any bigger, but that statement sent her eyebrows into her hairline.

"And we just laid there, in bed, making out for a while. I stopped it before things went further, but dang B." Stacie said dreamily, "It was the best kiss I think I've ever had."

"Don't fall in love with the moment and think you're in love with the girl," was all Beca responded with.

Stacie sighed, "Yeah I know, especially since we haven't kissed since then and we haven't even talked about it. Luckily she isn't acting weird, so that's a plus huh?"

Beca smiled and nodded. She would have to return to this conversation with Stacie before their trip was over but while they were standing there, Beca noticed Chloe had turned to look at them a few times. Grabbing the drinks off the bar, the pair started to make their way back to the group.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and decided to head back out on the dance floor.

Beca pulled Chloe close and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and began to move their bodies to the beat of the music. Beca's eyes trailing over her girlfriend's body.

Chloe noticed that Beca was not hiding the fact that she was checking her out and couldn't help but tease, "See something you like?"

Beca bit her bottom lip and moved her hands from Chloe's neck and down her body, "Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top." And just as she said the word bottom, Beca grabbed Chloe's ass and pulled her to where there was no room between them.

Chloe let out a surprised squeak and the playfully scolded, "Beca! We're in public."

"Oh well, it would be nice if I could touch your body. I know not everybody has got a body like you." Beca shrugged as she moved her hands back to rest on Chloe's hips.

Chloe shook her head and giggled at Beca's choice of song lyrics. "Well, you've got my body and can touch it whenever you want once we get back home," Chloe said seductively in Beca's ear.

Beca groaned and ground her hips into Chloe's, "I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet. Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me."

Chloe bit back a moan that was threatening to escape, "You don't have to worry about that. This body is all for you."

"Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind," Beca said kissing Chloe's neck as they continued to dance, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Beca," Chloe whimpered.

Beca just hummed into Chloe's neck as she continued her assault.

"If you keep this up, you are going to have to do something about how turned on you are making me, like sooner rather than later."

"You got my adrenalin, pumping when you stand so close. I can't help imagining all the things we'd do, with no clothes on," Beca moved a leg in between Chloe's and twisted their bodies so that Chloe could grind down on her thigh as her hands wandered under Chloe's top.

Chloe felt Beca's hands play with the dimples on her lower back then work their way up up her back, tracing lines along every curve. Pulling Beca away from her neck, Chloe planted a hard kiss on the brunette's lips.

Once the kiss broke, they continued to dance but Beca didn't open her eyes, "Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed, I know every curve like the back of my hand."

"Damnit Mitchell," Chloe swooned at the lyrics Beca was throwing out. Never in a million years did she think random song lyrics could turn her on this much. It didn't hurt that her hot girlfriend was practically seducing her on the dance floor.

As the song came to a close, the DJ's voice brought the couple out of their trance, "Alright ladies and gentleman, it's almost closing time!"

When the DJ paused, Beca screamed, "So gather up your jackets and move it to the exits. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!"

Chloe shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend.

The DJ pipped up, "You heard the lady! Let's start winding this night down!"

"Beca?" Chloe gained the younger girl's attention. "Do you want me to go with you to get the tab paid?"

"Got it all y'all, I'm young, rich, and handsome!" Beca called as she twirled around and headed towards the bar.

"You've got yourself one special person there Ging," Amy said as she threw her arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"You got that right Amy! She's just too cute!"

* * *

James took Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica and Fat Amy back to Chloe's apartment, much to Beca's pleas that they could all fit in her place.

Once Chloe made sure everyone was settled in, she made her way back down to Beca and James. Chloe informed him that the girls would text her when they got up and ready to go so that he could bring them to Beca's in the morning.

They silently made their way back to Beca's apartment and once they were inside, Beca leaned against the entry door and watched Chloe walk down the hall.

Once Chloe reached the bedroom, she noticed that Beca was not behind her so she turned and saw the brunette just staring at her.

"Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?" Beca called from down the hall.

Chloe smiled and walked back to her obviously drunk girlfriend. "Come on babe, let's get you ready for bed."

Chloe lead the younger girl into the bathroom where they proceeded to brush their teeth in silence. After Chloe finished, she left Beca in the bathroom and went to change in the bedroom.

It was only a few moments before Beca stumbled back out into the bedroom, having washed her face and struggling to unbutton her shirt.

Chloe walked over, "Here, let me help."

Once Chloe got within reach, Beca's hands immediately started roaming all over her body.

"Beca, I'm trying to help here," Chloe said as she swatted Beca's hands with a laugh, but Beca didn't relent. "Ugh, why can't you keep your hands to yourself and let me help you?"

"I mean I could, but why would I want to?" Beca deadpanned looking her girlfriend up and down.

Chloe shook her head and leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. She loved this weirdo, there was no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...wow...I just figured out how to get the chapter to look like it does in my Word document...geez I'm special! haha
> 
> And of course I couldn't NOT use my other favorite ship in this!! hehe


	12. Chapter 12

Beca rolled over with a groan. She quickly threw the covers over her head to block out the sun that was streaming through the windows.

Chloe couldn't contain her chuckle that escaped at the way her girlfriend was burrowing down under the covers.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Chloe heard come up from beneath the blankets.

"You," Chloe scooted herself closer to Beca and found the younger woman's back and began rubbing, "drank way too much. Do you even remember coming home?"

Beca shifted to where she could pull the covers down and expose her face to her girlfriend, "I don't remember much past us all trying to cram into that photo booth to take pictures."

Chloe threw her head back as she let out a belly laugh at the memory.

"Oh my god, please don't," Beca said pulling the pillow over her head. "My head feels like it's about to split in two."

Chloe rolled back on her side to face Beca and slid down to lay flat on the mattress and began rubbing up and down Beca's arm.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Beca pulled her head out from under the pillow with puckered lips.

Chloe giggled and leaned in and placed a short kiss to her girlfriend's waiting lips. She then turned and threw the covers off of herself and slid out of bed.

Beca watched as Chloe padded to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and one of her old Barden t-shirts and slip into them. Chloe then gracefully moved to the door and into, Beca assumed, the bathroom. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the faucet turn on and the drawers sliding open and shut.

Chloe walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later with a glass of water and two Aleve tablets in hand.

"Here, take these," Chloe said as she handed over the tiny blue pills, "and drink all of this. I'm going to go see what we have to make breakfast."

"You're too good for this world," Beca said as she took the glass and immediately threw back the pills.

Happy that the pills went down, Chloe turned and strode out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Beca just rolled over and pulled the covers back over her head as soon as her girlfriend was out of site.

* * *

**Legs (10:26am): You up?**

**Chloe (10:27am): Yep, just drinking coffee with Beca…waiting to hear from you guys…**

**Legs (10:28am): How's B this morning? Does she remember anything from last night?**

**Chloe (10:30am): Not much past the photo booth. She doesn't believe she was talking in lyrics!**

**Legs (10:32am): I think Jess or Amy video of it…lol**

**Chloe (10:33am): Great! I want to see that! Are the other girls up?**

**Legs (10:35am): Yeah, Aubrey made us breakfast and she and Jess are trying to wake Amy**

**Chloe (10:36am): Good luck with that! I'll have Beca send James over around noon, is that enough time to get ready?**

**Legs (10:37am): Yeah should be…what's on the agenda?**

**Chloe (10:38am): Up to you guys! It's your last full day!**

**Legs (10:39am): I'll ask the girls! See you soon!**

Chloe tossed her cell phone on the coffee table and turned back to Beca.

"The girls are getting up and Aubrey made them breakfast," Chloe said as she lifted her mug to her mouth.

"What time does James need to be over there?" Beca inquired picking up her cell phone from the arm of the couch.

"I told them noon. Stacie also asked what we're doing today." Chloe placed her mug on the coffee table and snuggled into Beca's side.

"I wouldn't care if we just hung out here all day," Beca placed a kiss on the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe hummed an affirmation and picked up the remote off Beca's thigh.

"Wanna watch a few episodes of  _Gypsy_  before they get here?" Chloe was already scrolling through Netflix to find their "Continue Watching" section.

"Sounds good," Beca absentmindedly said as she finished reading the text from James. "James will be at your place at noon and will bring the girls back here."

"Let's see if we can get through episodes six and seven before they get here."

* * *

"Oh hell that was hot," Chloe said as she sat up from where she had been curled into Beca's side. "Wow."

"Wow is right," Beca said before pausing the show. "Watching Sydney dance, kinda makes me want to see you dance," she said as she pulled Chloe back into her and started kissing the redhead's neck, "privately."

Just as Chloe let out a soft moan, the sound of their door practically being knocked down broke them apart with a start.

Beca threw her head back against the couch, "I swear I'm always getting cock blocked by your friends." She reached up and smacked Chloe's ass before she got too far away.

"Today is their last day, I promise, once we're alone, we can reenact episode seven," Chloe threw Beca a wink and disappeared through the kitchen to answer the door.

Beca leaned over to set the remote on the end table as the Bellas voices started filling the apartment.

As soon as Beca stood, the girls were rounding the corner and headed towards the den.

"So," Beca clapped her hands together, "what do you ladies want to do today?"

Groans and grumbles filled the room as they filed in and Beca shot Chloe a confused look. Chloe just shook her head and shrugged.

"I vote we just have a chill day here and maybe go to Junior's for some cheesecake since that's the only place we haven't been to yet," Stacie offered the group.

"I think we can manage that," Beca said as she watched the girls settle down into the den.

"What where you guys watching?" Aubrey asked as she looked at the Netflix menu on the screen.

"Oh, just watching a few episodes of Gypsy," Chloe said as she got comfortable beside Beca.

"I heard that was good," Stacie chimed in.

"I heard it was pretty fucked up," Amy said as she moved a pillow from the chair to behind her back.

Beca laughed, "Fucked up doesn't begin to describe it, but it's good. I really hope they have a season two."

The group of girls sat around Beca's den for the next few hours watching Netflix and chatting away.

Beca eventually became quiet and seemed to be off in her own little world until Chloe squeezed her thigh, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Beca broke from her daze and looked into those bright blue eyes that she loved. "Oh, yeah, just thinking about the duet. I think I have more lyrics."

Chloe perked up at that, "You do?"

"Yeah," Beca kissed Chloe's cheek, "do you mind if I disappear into the studio for a little while?"

Chloe shook her head, "Not at all. Go be a genius."

Beca got up from the couch and excused herself from the group. As she walked through the kitchen, she reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer and made her way to the studio.

Once in the studio, Beca opened her notebook that she had been jotting down notes for the song that she wants to write with Chloe.

After writing for a little while, she turned towards the mixing board and brought up the melody that she had played for the girls. As she was about to begin tweaking the sound, a knock caught her attention and she turned to see Aubrey standing at the studio door.

"Hey," Beca said nervously.

"Hey," Aubrey stood a little straighter, "you got a few minutes?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Beca stuttered out as she stood and motioned towards the couch.

Once Aubrey had claimed a seat, Beca took the other end and placed her hands in her lap.

"What's up?" Beca inquired.

"I'm going to be honest with you Beca," Aubrey said as she took a deep, steady breath. "I didn't like you very much before I came here."

"Oh…okay?" Beca said with confusion as she shifted in her seat. "Can I ask why?"

Aubrey looked at Beca and flatly said, "Chloe."

Beca just blinked at the blonde sitting next to her, not knowing what was going on.

Aubrey sighed, "You hurt her when you left and moved to LA. I'd never seen her so broken as she was when you two started drifting apart."

Beca again shifted in her seat, "But I wasn't the only one that lost touch. The phone works both ways."

"I know, but Beca, Chloe watched you from a far for three years, she taped all of your interviews, she bought every magazine, newspaper or album you were ever on. She never stopped caring about you."

Beca sat up a little straighter, "And you think I did?"

Aubrey nodded and looked down at her joined hands, "I didn't keep up with you as closely as Chloe did. But Beca; you had the world at your fingertips. You became a big time producer, you could've had any man or woman that you wanted."

"But the only woman I wanted was here in New York," Beca said softly.

"I see that now," Aubrey said as she looked up into stormy blue eyes.

"Why are you telling me all of this Aubrey?"

"I'm saying this because I was wrong about you," Aubrey said as her eyes searched Beca's face. "Granted, I could do without the ear monstrosities, but I've watched how you interact and look at Chloe. I had this whole 'If you hurt her' speech that I was going to lay on you before we left tomorrow, but I realized that I don't need to. I've seen your actions towards my best friend and I've realized that you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

Beca nodded, "You're right. I'd never intentionally hurt her. She's my world. I'd give up everything in a heartbeat if she asked me to. There's nothing in this world that I want more than Chloe."

Aubrey gave Beca a sharp nod, "But as her best friend, I'm obligated to say, that if you ever hurt her," she paused for effect, "I will have your vocal chords ripped out by wolves."

Beca furrowed her brows at the mental image just put in her head, "Noted." She gave a quick nod.

Aubrey then broke out into a huge, face splitting grin and stood up and walked the few steps to stand in front of Beca.

Beca, wasn't really sure what was going on, so she stood and then found herself in the blonde's arms. She awkwardly patted Aubrey's back.

"I meant what I said," Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear. "If you hurt her, I  _will_  hurt you."

Beca nodded and released Aubrey, "You have my word that I'll do my very best to never do that."

As the pair broke apart, Chloe rounded the corner, "Beca…" She stopped dead in her tracks once she got to the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were here Bree," Chloe said slightly confused.

Aubrey stepped away from Beca and Beca shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"No worries," Aubrey said as she walked towards her best friend, "we're done here."

Chloe watched Aubrey step by her and make her way out of the studio.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked as she walked over to where Beca stood motionless.

"Do you know Aubrey has wolves?" Beca said wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist as soon as she was close enough.

Chloe chuckled, "Wolves?"

Beca nodded and leaned up to kiss Chloe, "Yep, she just threatened to have my vocal chords ripped out by them if I ever hurt you."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "Oh my god she didn't!"

"Yep" Beca said, popping the P.

Chloe shook her head, "She used that in the Bellas pledge. She told that to the new girls so they wouldn't sleep with a Treblemaker. I can't believe she said that to you."

Beca joined in the laughter and once they calmed down, she squeezed Chloe a little tighter, "You know she really cares about you?"

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca again, "I do, she's always looked out for me ever since our freshman year."

"I don't think she'll ever stop," Beca said playfully rolling her eyes.

Chloe giggled, "Good, because I won't ever stop looking out for her either."

"That's good to know…" Beca trailed off.

Chloe pulled back slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly," Beca said, "and I'll need to check with Stacie.  _BUT_  I think you may have to have the best friend talk with her sooner or later."

"Stacie?" Chloe dropped her arms to her side and moved to sit down on the couch and looked up at her girlfriend. "Why would I have to have the talk with Stacie?"

Beca sat down beside Chloe, "Well, Stacie told me last night that they kissed at your place the other night…"

Beca was cut off by Chloe's gasp and she started to chuckle.

"Right?!" Beca said as she looked towards the door. "Stacie thinks she's falling for Aubrey."

"But," Chloe said shaking her head, "How did I not know about this?"

Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands, "I think because it's new and they haven't even talked about it."

Chloe sat there still shaking her head, "Why wouldn't Aubrey tell me?"

Beca squeezed her girlfriend's hands, "I'm sure she will when she feels comfortable about it. But let's not make a big deal out of it, okay? I don't know if Stacie even thinks I remember what she said."

"Okay, I won't bring it up," Chloe stood up and straightened her shirt. "We should probably get back in there."

* * *

Once the door shut behind them, Beca let out a sigh, "I loved meeting your friends, but I'm glad that we just put them back on their planes home."

Chloe chuckled, "I told you they were something else."

"Oh, I know, and the past week was a blast, but..." Beca trailed off as she moved behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "I've missed being alone with you."

Beca started kissing the back of Chloe's neck and she felt the older woman relax against her and lean further back into Beca's embrace.

Beca moved her hands from around Chloe's waist and ran them under her shirt and over taught abs. As Beca's hands slowly ventured north, Chloe tilted her head back onto Beca's shoulder and gave complete control to the younger woman.

Beca trailed her kisses up Chloe's neck and nibbled on her earlobe, "Do you know how fucking beautiful you are?"

Beca reconnected her lips to Chloe's neck as her fingers played at the underwire of Chloe's bra before grazing over the fabric to the swells of her cleavage. Beca could feel Chloe grow restless as she ran her fingers under the lacy fabric and over hardened nipples.

Beca's lips never left Chloe's neck as the redhead let out a soft moan at her girlfriend's movements. Beca slowly kissed up to Chloe's jaw and back to her ear.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Beca asked in a raspy voice. She didn't get a response, just a nod and the feeling of Chloe starting to move forward.

The speed at which Chloe was moving, removed Beca's hands from her breast and it took everything in the brunette's power to keep up with her girlfriend.

"Eager much?" Beca playfully taunted as they rounded the corner and Chloe spun them around and pushed Beca up against the foot of the bed.

Beca let out a soft grunt as her backside hit the wooden footboard of her bed. She watched as Chloe stalked the few remaining steps over to her and pulled at the hem of her own shirt until it was up and over her girlfriend's head.

Once Chloe was in front of Beca, her hands immediately went to the music producer's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Beca looked down as deft fingers worked their way down and popped each button with quick precision. Once the garment was open, Chloe ran her hands up Beca's chest, grazing over her breasts and up to her shoulders where she slid the shirt down Beca's arms and tossed it behind her.

Beca's hands immediately went straight to Chloe's neck and pulled the redhead into a heated kiss. After the pair had to break for air, Beca's hands roamed Chloe's body until her finger tips grazed the top of the redhead's yoga pants. Without any hesitation, Beca grasped the fabric and pulled it down in one fluid motion and helped Chloe step out of them. Chloe pulled Beca up and moved them around to the side of the bed and once there, Beca twisted them and urged Chloe to sit. Making quick work of her jeans, Beca tapped Chloe's right knee and the older woman parted her legs, making room for Beca.

Beca slipped in between Chloe's parted legs and leaned into her until they both were lying on the bed. Beca's eyes roamed Chloe's face and with a sigh, she smiled her crooked smile at the woman beneath her.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Beca breathed out as she brought their mouths together for a slow, languid kiss.

Chloe pulled away slightly, "You already said that."

"I'll tell you every chance I get," Beca said before reconnecting their lips.

Chloe ran her hands down Beca's back and she paused when they came in contact with the brunette's bra. She easily made quick work of the material and Beca let it fall down around her wrists. When the material hit Chloe's chest, Beca raised one hand and removed her arm from the strap and took the other hand and flung the bra across the room, never breaking the kiss.

Chloe brought her hand up and palmed Beca's breasts and she heard a small moan escape from the back of Beca's throat.

Beca broke the kiss and hovered over Chloe as they both gasped for air. The look on Beca's face was one of sheer wonderment, seeing the disheveled redhead below her and she couldn't help but be in awe of her girlfriend.

"I want to try something, if you're up for it," Beca said as she moved a strand of red hair off of Chloe's forehead.

Chloe gave a questioning look, silently asking what Beca was talking about.

Beca chuckled and lifted off her girlfriend and stood up beside the bed and held up a finger.

"Move to the center of the bed and place your head on the pillows," Beca instructed as she walked over to her dresser.

Chloe did as she was told and as she was moving up the bed, she quickly removed her own bra and settled in with her hair splayed across the pillow while she watched her girlfriend glide across the room.

Beca pulled open the second drawer and began digging around until her hand hit cold metal.

The clanging of metal peeked Chloe's curiosity and she sat up on her elbows so she could see what Beca had just pulled out. A short gasp escaped her lips as she saw a pair of silver handcuffs dangling off of Beca's fingers while she continued to root around in the drawer.

Once Beca found what she was looking for, she turned to the bed and saw a look of sheer lust radiating off of Chloe.

"This okay?" Beca asked holding up the pair of handcuffs.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"How," Chloe croaked out and then swallowed thickly. "How did you know those were something I'd fantasized about?"

Beca moved around to the side of the bed and placed the key on the night stand.

"I didn't," Beca said as she crawled and sat beside Chloe. "I just sorta hoped." She shrugged as she dropped the cuffs onto the bed with a bounce.

Chloe couldn't help but mimic the smile that was spread across Beca's face.

"How do you want me?" Chloe cooed as she ran a slender finger over the cold metal lying between them.

"Every single way possible," Beca playfully said then leaned down to kiss Chloe.

Beca gently took Chloe's left hand and raised it up towards the wooden headboard and held it with her right hand as her left came down and grabbed one of the cuffs. She opened one end and latched it around the middle crossbar of the headboard and then placed Chloe's hand into the opposite end.

Chloe gave a slight tug on the cuff to test out her movement. When the chain stretched to its fullest potential, Beca let out a groan at the noise the metal made.

Beca then moved over Chloe and straddled the redhead as she repeated the process with her right hand.

Chloe could feel how turned on her girlfriend was as Beca's center was hovering above her stomach. The heat that was radiating from Beca and it sent a shiver down Chloe's spine.

Once Beca immobilized Chloe's hands, she let her finger lazily slide down the older woman's arm and across her collarbone. When Chloe shuttered, she bent down and began assaulting the music teacher's neck.

Chloe pulled on the cuffs as Beca worked her lips over her pulse point and back down again. She could feel Beca smirking against her skin as she struggled to reach for the brunette.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe moaned out as the brunette worked her way down and over Chloe's erect nipple and began palming her other breast.

Beca glanced up at the redhead and loved the way that she had wrapped her hands around the headboard and was beginning to squirm under her.

Beca started placing a trail of kisses between Chloe's breasts and in a zigzag pattern across taunt abs. Once Beca reached Chloe's belly button, she playfully dipped her tongue in and reveled in the feeling of Chloe chuckling beneath her.

Beca knew that the sensation of her tongue in Chloe's belly button made the older woman squirm, so after a few more dips into the shallow hole, Beca began to kiss further south.

"Beca please," Chloe pleaded as Beca had kissed from hipbone to hipbone with no movement towards where she wanted her girlfriend.

Beca stopped what she was doing and looked up, "Tell me what you want."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut while throwing her head back into the pillows and groaned, "I want you to fuck me," she whined.

Once Beca got settled between Chloe's legs, she bent Chloe's left leg up so that her foot was flat against the mattress and Beca settled her right shoulder up against the back of Chloe's thigh.

Beca took a moment to admire the site in front of her but when she heard the clanging of metal and felt the bed shift, her eyes moved up to find the redhead straining to look down.

Beca turned her head and kissed the inside of Chloe's right thigh.

"Please baby, don't tease me anymore," Chloe begged under hooded eyes.

"Your wish is my command," was all Beca said before her tongue started making its way through Chloe's folds.

Immediately, Chloe's hips canted forward and Beca wrapped her right arm around Chloe's bent leg to hold her in place.

Beca lapped up the juices that were steadily increasing as she brought her left hand up and began rubbing slow circles around Chloe's clit.

At the whimper that escaped Chloe's lips, Beca increased the pressure and picked up the pace of her assault. She then drove her tongue into Chloe and felt her velvet walls clinch as she entered the redhead.

"Fuck," was all Chloe could get out.

Beca pulled back a little, never stopping her menstruations on Chloe's clit.

"I love it when you cuss," Beca said with a hoarse voice and placed another kiss on the inside of Chloe's right thigh.

"I need you to fuck me Beca," Chloe whined as she threw her head back into the pillows again and pulled on her restraints while moving her hips to get more friction.

Beca shifted a little between Chloe's legs and brought her finger from Chloe's clit to smoothly enter her girlfriend smoothly.

Hearing a sharp intake of air, Beca pulled her finger out and added a second. The moans that were escaping her girlfriend weren't helping keep a slow and steady pace and Beca then leaned down and took the swollen numb between her lips and began gently sucking on Chloe's clit.

"Holy fuck," Chloe screamed as her back arched off the bed. The cuffs above her head rattling as she squirmed while her climax built.

Beca smiled as Chloe's breathing got faster and she tried to keep the pace she had set, but the erratic way Chloe's hips were moving was making it impossible.

Beca tightened her grip around Chloe's leg to try to keep the redhead's hips in place, but it was a futile attempt. So Beca just picked up the pace of her fingers and her sucking and started alternating between sucking and flicking her tongue over Chloe's clit.

As she pumped in and out of Chloe, she began curling her fingers and she knew when she successfully found Chloe's g-spot when the redhead let out a string of unintelligible words.

It didn't take long once Beca started pounding into Chloe's g-spot for her to hear the constant clanging of the metal handcuffs against the wood as Chloe thrashed below her while her climax hit its crescendo.

"Jesus, fuck," Chloe panted. "Oh god, Beca. Fuck. Shit. Ahhh."

Beca felt Chloe's body go ridged as her girlfriend screamed out her name along with other profanities. She began slowing her pace as she brought Chloe down from the orgasm. Once Chloe's body relaxed enough for Beca to withdraw her fingers and gently slid them out, purposefully pulling them over Chloe's clit causing the redhead to jump at the sensitivity.

Beca smirked up at Chloe and once her girlfriend's eyes were on her, she put her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. Chloe groaned and threw her head back on the pillow.

"You have two seconds to get up here and kiss me Mitchell," Chloe demanded.

Not one to say no to her girlfriend, Beca quickly made her way up Chloe's body and planted a firm kiss on the redhead's lips.

Once they parted, Beca saw a lazy smile slip across Chloe's face.

"You okay?" Beca asked as she stroked the older woman's face.

"Never been better," Chloe sleepily said.

"So that's a win for the handcuffs?" Beca playfully asked as she rolled to her back and reached for the key.

"Mmmhmm," Chloe hummed with her eyes shut, smile still on her face.

Beca reached up and unlocked Chloe's left hand and left the cuff hanging on the headboard while she reached over the redhead and undid her right hand.

While Beca was stretched over Chloe, Chloe couldn't help but stick her tongue out and draw circles around Beca's nipple.

Beca let out a small squeak when the redhead's tongue made contact and arched her back out of reflex.

Chloe giggled at the noise from her girlfriend as she drew her tongue back in her mouth as Beca tossed the key on the nightstand and moved back to Chloe's side. Reaching down she pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"I love you," Chloe said quietly as rolled to her side and snuggled into Beca. "And you do realize that you are in trouble now right?"

"I love you too," Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "And yes, I fully expect to be punished for teasing you."

* * *

Chloe woke up from her nap and realized she was alone in bed. Sitting up she noticed that the studio door was shut.

Getting got out of bed she slipped into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and made her way over to the door and gently pushed it open.

Beca had her back to the door with her headphones secured snuggly around her ears. Chloe could tell that she was working on music when she saw waves on the screen in front of Beca jumping up and down and Beca's fingers deftly moving over dials and switches.

Chloe leaned against the doorframe and watched her girlfriend work for a few quiet moments before the waves flat lined and Beca started shutting down the program.

Chloe cleared her throat to subtly gain Beca's attention without startling the music producer, making Beca remove her head phones and turn to see her girlfriend in the doorway.

"Hey you," Beca said as she tapped her lap.

"Hey," Chloe quietly said as she walked over and sat on Beca's lap. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the waiting lips of her girlfriend.

"How'd you sleep?" Beca asked playfully patting Chloe's ass.

"Mmmm, wonderfully," Chloe cooed as she placed her head on Beca's shoulder snuggling into the side of her neck. "You wore me out."

Beca chuckled and leaned her head against Chloe's and they sat in silence for a few minutes, until Chloe sat up and eyed her girlfriend curiously.

"Did you sleep any?"

Beca shook her head, "Not really, maybe about fifteen minutes or so."

Chloe tilted her head, "Why not?"

Beca shrugged, "Started thinking about this song and then something you said while the Bellas was here came back to me, so I decided to come in here so I wouldn't wake you."

"What did I say?" Chloe asked clearly confused.

"You said that there was a ten percent chance that this duet wouldn't happen," Beca responded with a sigh.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked across the room behind Beca.

"Was that you subtly saying that you don't want to do this?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe eyes shot to Beca's, "No, not at all."

"Then why make that comment?" Beca questioned quietly.

Chloe took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Beca and snuggled back into her neck.

"Because what if I'm no good at it? The song writing, the music, the singing. What if you get so frustrated with me that it ruins us?"

Beca tightened her grip around Chloe's waist and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Chloe, look at me," Beca gently prodded as she moved her left hand up Chloe's back. Once Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder, Beca smiled her crooked smile.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this with me if I thought that you wouldn't be phenomenal at it. I'd never put you in a position to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed. And I'd sure as shit not let this get in the way of us. It's just a song."

Beca's eyes searched Chloe's face, "You do believe me don't you?"

Chloe nodded silently.

"Good, because you are one of the most talented humans I've ever encountered."

"Human?" Chloe questioned.

Beca chuckled, "Well yeah, I did see a pretty talented bulldog named Chunky riding a skateboard at the skate park in El Segundo a few years ago."

Chloe laughed and smacked Beca on the shoulder.

"But seriously, I love you with every fiber of my being and I think that we could make one kick ass song together. I wouldn't have brought the idea up to you if I didn't have complete faith in you and your abilities."

"So, you promise that you won't get frustrated with me as we do this and that it won't come between us?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips, "You have my word, Beale. We'll talk out any frustrations that we both get, we won't go to bed upset, and this song will not come between us."

Chloe smiled, "Okay good."

Chloe leaned down and planted a firmer kiss to her girlfriend's lips. After a few minutes, she pulled away and rested her forehead on Beca's, "I think it's time for your punishment, Mitchell."

* * *

**Chloe (11:27am): Hey**

**Bree (11:32am): Hey you! Thanks again for an amazing week!**

**Chloe (11:33am): It was our pleasure! I'm glad you guys were all able to come out at the same time!**

**Chloe (11:34am): Speaking of pleasure…is there something you want to tell me?**

**Bree (11:35am): I have no clue what you are talking about…**

**Chloe (11:35am): Bullshit!**

**Bree (11:36am): What? I don't!**

**Chloe (11:37am): Care to explain what happened last week with a leggy brunette?**

**Bree (11:41am): OMG!**

**Chloe (11:42am): So something did happen!**

**Bree (11:42am): What do you know?**

**Chloe (11:43am): Not much, Beca couldn't remember a lot of what she and Stacie talked about. But she said something about a kiss?**

**Bree (11:44am): Yeeeaaahhh…she kissed me one night when we were talking while in bed…**

**Chloe (11:44am): And?**

**Bree (11:45am): And I kissed her back…**

**Chloe (11:46am): *SQUEALS***

**Chloe (11:46am): How did I not know anything about what was going on?!**

**Bree (11:47am): Honestly, it was so unexpected. We'd been hanging out a lot since I got back to Georgia but nothing ever happened until that night in your guest room. She and I didn't even talk about it while we were there…**

**Chloe (11:48am): But you've talked about it since?**

**Bree (11:50am): Yeah, we had lunch a few days ago and talked about it and what it meant…**

**Chloe (11:51am): So?**

**Bree (11:52am): So…we both like each other and are just going to see where things go**

**Chloe (11:53am): I'm happy for you Bree! I really like Stacie! Y'all are cute together!**

**Bree (11:55am): Thanks! I'm happy too…scared…but happy!**

**Chloe (11:56am): Some of the best things in life are the scariest!**

**Bree (11:59am): I agree. If it's meant to be…it will be. I'm just going to go with the flow and enjoy the time with her.**

**Chloe (12:01pm): I honestly never thought I'd see you be so laid back about something so big. She's really good for you!**

**Bree (12:02pm): Oh don't worry…she got my freak out! Haha Almost puked all over the table at the diner, I was getting so worked up.**

**Chloe (12:03pm): Damn Bree!**

**Bree (12:04pm): But she just held my hand and rubbed my back and talked me down. I guess having seen you deal with me while we were in the Bellas, she learned a trick or two on how to calm me down.**

**Chloe (12:06pm): That's great! For her to see you like that and not run…to accept your idiosyncrasies and stay…that's all I've ever wanted for you!**

**Bree (12:13pm): She really is amazing!**

**Chloe (12:16pm): Aca-amazing?!**

**Bree (12:18pm): That's an understatement ;)**

**Bree (12:18pm): Well, I hate to run, but I've got a conference call in 10 minutes I need to get ready for. Call you later?**

**Chloe (12:19pm): No problem and please! We have so much more to discuss!**

**Bree (12:20pm): Love you!**

**Chloe (12:20pm): Love you! Xo**

Chloe put her phone back on her desk and turned to the planner sitting in front of her. She had two more days before school started and she was excited to see the faces of her students, both new and old. Chloe couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face as she thought about what this year would mean to her class. They had the grant and they could actually go and perform at places this year.

Chloe started reworking her lesson plans to allow for the class to be able to work on a performance while going through the curriculum that was necessary for the year.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear her door open and it wasn't until she smelled her favorite tea scent float across the room that she finally looked up. A grin broke out across her face as she realized who was standing in her door.

"Scott!" Chloe greeted the older man.

"Hey Chloe! Did you have a good summer?" The older man said as he made his way into the room and handed the redhead the paper cup.

"I did! How about you? Did you and Tamara do anything fun?"

"We did some traveling to see Declan and his wife over in Ireland," Scott couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Chloe couldn't help but mimic the smile, "That's so great! Ireland is on my bucket list!"

"So what did you do this summer?" The older man inquired as he took a seat at one of the student desks in front of Chloe.

A blush slowly crept up Chloe's neck as she looked down into her cup of tea.

"Well, you know that grant I won at the end of last year?" Chloe looked up at Scott who just nodded his head as he sipped his coffee.

"The owner of the grant, come to find out," Chloe chuckled hesitantly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "she is actually someone I used to date before I moved up here."

Scott's eyes went wide and he slowly lowered his cup.

Chloe held up her hand, "Now, I had no clue she was the grant owner. And she had no clue I was the submission."

Chloe chuckled at the memory of Beca relaying about her freak out when she realized Chloe was the singer on the song she picked. She gave Scott the brief rundown of what happened over the first few days after reuniting with Beca.

"So, you're telling me," Scott started slowly, "that this woman basically gave up everything she had in LA and moved to NY to be with you? And unknowingly gave you a grant to make your dreams come true in your work?"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Just as Scott opened his mouth to respond, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be busy," Beca said as she stood in the doorway with a bag and drink holder in her hand.

Chloe got up from behind her desk and started towards her girlfriend, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch. But I can just leave this and let you guys get back to it," Beca said as she held up the bag for Chloe to take.

Chloe turned to Scott and the older man rose from the desk and was now leaning against Chloe's desk.

"Oh you aren't interrupting anything. We were just catching up on the summer. Come in."

Chloe pulled Beca towards her desk and placed the bag on top of her things.

"Scott, this is Beca. My girlfriend," Chloe said motioning towards the music producer. "Beca, this is Scott, he teaches Jazz here."

Beca extended out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Scott said, "I'll get out of your hair and let you ladies enjoy lunch. Don't be a stranger around school Beca."

"I'll do my best," the music producer said as she watched the older man disappear out the door.

Beca turned to Chloe and Chloe almost melted at the crooked smile adorning Beca's face. She moved to stand in front of Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Hi."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and leaned in and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "Hey."

"Not that I'm complaining. At. All." Chloe said untangling herself from Beca and moving back towards the food on her desk. "But to what do I owe this visit?"

Beca shrugged, "No reason, just wanted to see you and figured bringing you lunch would be a good excuse."

"Aww baby, you don't ever need an excuse to come visit."

Beca joined Chloe at her desk and took the container being held out.

"I know, but food is always a good thing." Beca smiled smugly.

"That is it," Chloe hummed as she flipped open the lid of her container and began eating.

The pair ate in comfortable silence until Chloe remembered her conversation with Aubrey.

"OH!" Chloe exclaimed startling Beca with her sudden movement. "I talked with Aubrey today. Well, texted with her."

"Yeah?" Beca said as she wiped her mouth, closed her container and went to drop it in the trash can.

"Yeah, I asked her about Stacey!" Chloe excitedly chirped.

"What did she say?" Beca curiously asked as she cleared away Chloe's finished lunch.

The redhead excitedly recounted the conversation to Beca. Beca could see the music teacher's thrill with the prospect of her best friend dating Stacie and she couldn't help but mimic the smile that spread across Chloe's face.

"I still need to text Stacie about that," Beca said thoughtfully.

"I thought you did that the other day," Chloe quirked her head to the side. "Didn't you spend like an hour talking to her on Facetime?"

"Oh, yeah, no." Beca said as she finished off her drink.

"I never got around asking her. She was having a problem at the lab and I wanted to run something by her before I showed it to you."

"Me?" Chloe inquired.

"Yeah, I showed Stacie some of the music I was working on for our duet. I felt like it was good enough to show you, but I wanted a second opinion."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand, stilling the young girl's fidgeting, "You never have to get a second opinion on anything you want to show me. You know I'm never going to make you feel bad about anything you create."

"I know," Beca said squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "I just know that you and Stacie both have unique and interesting views on music and I wanted to get her opinion on a certain vibe of the melody. I know that you'll look more technically at it and how it'll work overall with the song. So, I just needed the extra opinion."

Chloe smiled, "That's fine. When do I get to hear what you've come up with?" She winked at the brunette.

Beca turned and looked at the clock, "How much longer do you have to be here?"

Chloe followed her line of sight, "Um, it's close enough to three that I probably could get away with sneaking out."

"Oh, you rebel you," Beca said with a chuckle as she stood up and put her chair back under the table she had gotten it from.

"You have no idea," Chloe said smacking Beca's ass as she walked towards the door with her purse in hand.

"Can I find out?!" Beca playfully retorted as she walked by Chloe and into the hallway.

Chloe shut the door behind her with a laugh and the pair made their way out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

**Beca (7:29pm): Yo!**

**Stace (7:30pm): Such a thug…**

**Beca (7:30pm): You love it! Don't deny it!**

**Stace (7:31pm): Oh you know it ;)**

**Stace (7:32pm): What's up B?**

**Beca (7:34pm): Not much, just wanted to see how things with Aubrey are going…**

**Stace (7:38pm): Umm…Aubrey?**

**Beca (7:38pm): Don't play stupid with me Conrad…I remember some of our conversation at Iggy's**

**Stace (7:40pm): Hmmm…**

**Beca (7:40pm): Nope, don't do that…I know Chloe talked to Aubrey…I know you two have talked…**

**Stace (7:42pm): Okay fine…*sighs* We did talk and we are seeing where things go.**

**Beca (7:43pm): And? Come on Stace…don't make this like pulling teeth! I want to be here for you!**

**Stace (7:44pm): I know B, I do…I appreciate it. I just don't really know what to say. Like I told you at the bar, I like her…a lot! I could be falling for her. But I don't want to jump ahead of myself and then everything goes to shit.**

**Beca (7:47pm): And those are all valid feelings to have. I just want you to know you can talk to me about whatever. Chloe doesn't have to know anything you tell me, if you don't want her to.**

**Stace (7:48pm): Thank B. I really appreciate it. But right now things are good. We are going out on Friday…just got to figure out where to take her. I don't want her to feel any pressure, so I don't want to do anything fancy, ya know?!**

**Beca (7:54pm): Can I make a suggestion?**

**Stace (7:58pm): Yes please, I'm coming up short with ideas!**

**Beca (8:00pm): Take her to the Boxcar. I took Chloe there and she loved it! There were so many games to play and things to do besides just dinner and drinks. You can have a blast and not have the pressures of the typical date on you.**

**Stace (8:05pm): Damn B! I forgot about that place…I think that's what we'll do. With Aubrey's competitive nature, she should have fun…Thanks!**

**Beca (8:07pm): You're welcome! You'll have to let me know how it goes!**

**Stace (8:08pm): I will!**

**Beca (8:09pm): Well, Chloe just walked into the bedroom so I'm going to go…good luck on Friday!**

**Stace (8:10pm): Thanks! Tell Chlo I said hey!**

Beca plugged her phone up to the charger and placed it on the nightstand as Chloe crawled in bed and snuggled up to her side.

"Stacie says hey," Beca said as she placed a kiss on Chloe's head.

"Did you ask her about Aubrey?" Chloe inquired as she grabbed the TV remote from between them and moved it to the other side of Beca.

"Yeah, she wanted to play dumb, but she finally admitted, in not so many words, that she's scared this won't work out. She's got it bad for Aubrey and she doesn't want it to go to shit."

Chloe stayed silent and started drawing random patterns on Beca's stomach.

"What was the vibe you got from Aubrey when you talked to her?" Beca said shifting so she could look at Chloe.

Chloe lifted her head, "She didn't really say much. She called Stacie amazing and apparently Stacie calmed her down from puking all over the place when they were talking about it."

Beca made a face and shuttered, Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, Beca was never a fan of hearing about Aubrey's projectile vomiting incidents.

"So what are your thoughts on it?" Beca asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm excited about it," Chloe gushed. "I mean, they're total opposites and yet they still fit together. Stacie has been able to accept Aubrey's issues and takes them in stride. I think they complement each other so well that, as long as they keep the lines of communication open, they should make it. I know I'm rooting for them to."

"Yeah," Beca sighed, "I'm with you. I like them together."

Chloe shifted from her side and placed her hands on Beca's stomach and rested her chin on her hands. "So, enough about our best friends. I'd rather not talk anymore."

Chloe tilted her head down and began placing kisses on Beca's stomach and Beca wrapped her fingers in red locks as a moan escaped her lips.

* * *

"Okay so I've done a little writing," Chloe said as she placed her bag and keys on the first island in the kitchen.

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca standing with her back to her stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Whacha making?" Chloe inquired as she walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Mac N Cheese," Beca said while continuing to stir.

Chloe giggled, "You're such a kid."

Beca put the spoon down in the holder and turned in Chloe's grasp, "Maybe, but you love me."

Chloe hummed, "That I do." She placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Beca pulled away slightly, "So you said you had done some writing?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as she leaned in and placed another chaste kiss on Beca's lips. "I finished my lesson plans I was working on and so I decided to write a little while I had the quiet of the classroom."

"Why don't we work on the song some tonight? Together?" Beca turned back to the stove and pulled the pot off the burner and walked it over to the sink and dumped it in the waiting colander.

"Really?" Chloe moved towards the fridge to get out the two blocks of cheese to shred.

"Yeah, I mean, at some point we should probably work on the lyrics we have and actually start making it into a song," Beca playfully said as she pulled the grater out of the drawer.

She handed over the grater to Chloe and poured the drained noodles back into the pot. Chloe then hooked the grater onto the pot and began to grate the cheddar over the hot noodles.

As Chloe worked on the cheese, Beca went to the oven when it beeped and pulled out the bacon.

"How did I not smell the bacon cooking?" Chloe said as she shook her head. She watched Beca pull the strips of bacon off the parchment paper and place them on a paper towel. Once the pieces cooled some, she saw Beca pull out a large knife from the block by the stove.

"Please don't cut off your fingers," Chloe playfully scolded when she realized Beca was going to use the overly large knife to cut up the bacon.

Beca didn't say a word but instead flipped off her girlfriend as she moved the paper towel to the cutting board.

The pair worked in silence until the dish was complete and Beca scooped out a hefty portion onto each plate Chloe had pulled out of the cabinet and they then moved to the den to eat.

As they were settling in, Beca moved back into the kitchen and retrieved two beers from the fridge.

"So tell me about the lyrics you wrote," Beca said as she placed the beers in front of their plates.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you'd come up with, but as I listened to the music you put on my phone. I realized that it was pretty…" Chloe paused as she searched for the right word to describe the melody Beca had created.

At Chloe's silence, Beca threw out the word she felt went along with the music, "Sexual?"

Chloe nodded as she took a bite of the gooey goodness in front of her. After a sip of her beer, she placed the bottle aside and twisted towards Beca.

"Yeah, it is like this push and pull going on with the underlying beat and the guitar overlay. So I thought about you and the push and pull I feel with you and the words just started coming out."

Beca hummed as she swallowed the bite in her mouth.

"Can I see what you wrote?" Beca asked as she reached for her beer.

Chloe nodded and got up from her seat on the floor and moved back into the kitchen to retrieve her journal from her bag. Once she got back to the den she held the journal close to her chest.

"Now, I am in no way a song writer, so be gentle," she held out the journal and sat back down once Beca took the leather bound notebook.

"Chloe, have a little more faith in yourself," Beca flipped to the page that housed Chloe's pen and began reading.

As Chloe ate she quietly watched Beca reading over the words she had written. She started to get concerned when she saw Beca's eyes going back over the lyrics.

"Sooooo?" Chloe couldn't stand the silence any longer.

Beca just silently looked up at Chloe and then back down to the page.

Beca took in a deep breath and slowly released it, "Holy shit Chloe…" she practically whispered.

"That bad huh?!"

Beca feverishly started shaking her head, "No, no, absolutely not."

Chloe furrowed her brow and tilted her head waiting for her girlfriend to finish.

"These lyrics are," Beca paused staring down at the page again, "wow. Just wow."

Chloe released the breath she was holding, "Really?"

Beca's stormy blue eyes shot up, "You've nailed the feeling that I was trying to go for in these lyrics."

The smile that crept across Beca's face told Chloe that she wasn't just saying that, because they were dating, Chloe knew from the look in Beca's eyes and that crooked grin, that she meant every word she just said.

"So," Beca cleared her throat, "I really make you feel that way?"

Chloe chuckled, "You have no idea."

Beca tossed the journal onto the couch behind Chloe's shoulder and crawled her way into the redhead's lap and leaned in to kiss Chloe until she was lying on her back. Beca then straddled Chloe's hips, never breaking the kiss.

Chloe's hands raked up Beca's back and into chocolate tresses and she scratched along Beca's scalp. When Beca pulled away slightly to catch her breath, Chloe locked eyes with the younger woman above her.

"Take me to the bedroom."

* * *

"So, what do you think about us sort of playing off of each other for the song?" Beca asked as she spun around in her chair.

For the past few weeks in their spare time she and Chloe had been working on the lyrics to the duet and they were making great progress.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked from her spot on the couch. She moved the sheet music from her lap and stood up to make her way over to see what Beca was working on.

"Like, okay, a duet is you sing, I sing, we sing together, right? Not much we can do about that. But what about the lyrics that you sing, play off of the lyrics I sing?" Beca questioned showing the page she had been scribbling on.

"But don't we want to make sure the lyrics tell a story?" Chloe asked as she eyed the words on the page.

"Oh it will," Beca stated with a slight smirk on her face. "It's a sensual, kinda sexual, story."

Beca wrapped her left arm around Chloe's waist as the redhead took pages from Beca's hand and studied the words.

"Hmm," Chloe hummed as she read over their merged lyrics. "Why don't we change up the hook some?"

Beca sat up a little straighter in her seat to see what Chloe was pointing at, "If you want to have it where we are playing off of each other's lyrics, we should both sing the hook instead of just me."

Beca nodded, "Okay yeah, I like that."

Beca took the sheets from Chloe and picked up her pen.

"What do you think about something like this?" Beca said as she scribbled a few lines down on the paper above Chloe's lyrics.

Chloe hummed the words as Beca finished up what she was writing. She played around with the tempo as she hummed and Beca turned her chair around to face her mixing program again. Once Beca got to the point in the song where the hook was, she flipped a few dials and mimicked the music with the way Chloe was humming.

"Yeah, yeah," Beca said nodding her head, "I really like that."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as she eyed the program and placed a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's temple.

"I love you," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"I love you too," Beca said with a kiss to Chloe's lips. "I really am excited with what we have come up with so far on this song."

"Me too," Chloe said right before she connected their lips again. She spun Beca's chair around and straddled her girlfriend's lap.

Beca's hand found Chloe's hips and pulled the redhead down closer as their kiss intensified. Chloe intertwined her fingers in Beca's hair and swiped her tongue along Beca's lower lip and Beca didn't hesitate to allow Chloe entrance and they begin their battle for dominance.

Just as Beca's hands started their journey up the back of Chloe's t-shirt, her cell phone started ringing, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Chloe giggled as Beca dramatically threw her head back and withdrew her hands from Chloe's back and reached for her phone next to her mixing board to see who interrupted them.

"Fuck," Beca breathed as she saw that it was the foreman calling. She tapped Chloe's hip, signaling the redhead that she needed to move, as she swiped to answer the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Beca said as she stood from the chair and placed a kiss on Chloe's t-shirt covered shoulder and made her way out of the studio.

Chloe watched Beca walk out of the room and she grabbed her phone and followed. Chloe saw Beca turn the corner into the kitchen and as she made her way in the same direction, Beca was pacing back and forth running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, yeah, so that's not going to push anything back is it?" Beca said as she stopped pacing to look at Chloe and rolled her eyes.

Chloe gave Beca a confused look and Beca gave her a slight smile with a thumb up.

"That's fine, yeah. Go ahead and find someone that can do it. I don't want him working for me anymore. No, not negotiable. Not after what you just told me," Beca made her way over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Holding one up to Chloe in question, she smiled as Chloe nodded and grabbed the bottle opener.

The pair made their way into the den and settled into the couch as Beca silently listened and occasionally hummed into the phone.

"Okay, that works. I need this job to be done on time. I can't have any more delays." Beca said sternly. She nodded as if the foreman could see it, "Great! Thanks so much for your hard work."

With that Beca disconnected the call and tossed her phone on the coffee table, "I swear, sometimes I wonder why I took on a renovation."

Chloe stilled her scrolling through Netflix and turned to look at Beca, "What happened now?"

"The guy that was supposed to do the sound proofing of the studio decided that he wanted to get shitfaced last night and caused a head on collision and was arrested for DWI," Beca shook her head as she took a swig of her beer.

Chloe's jaw dropped, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Beca shook her head, "Thankfully, no. Neither car was moving fast and the airbags deployed."

"Oh thank God." Chloe said as she placed her beer on the coffee table. "Now, can we get back to what you started in the studio?"

Beca watched as Chloe started to crawl across the couch and gently take Beca's beer and place it on the coffee table. Once the bottle was safely away, she stalked her way up Beca's body forcing the younger woman onto her back.

"Your wish is my command."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't normally do these but I'm going to say the one thing I swore I'd never say...I'm sorry for this taking forever to be posted! But honestly, I've lost my drive to write this story. I don't know if it is the lack of reviews or the fact that I'm so engrossed with everything The 100 right now, but I'm just trudging through right now to get this out.
> 
> So, with that, I think I'm going to take a few months break from this story. Work has been crazy lately, I've got some medical procedures coming up, the holidays, and even a trip to Vancouver in January to meet some of the cast of The 100. I just don't think I'll be able to give this story the time, attention and love that it deserves. There are probably four maybe five chapters left and I want to do them justice and I just can't do that now.
> 
> So, enough with this...on to what you came for. And as always, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related, just any and all mistakes you find! On with the chapter! Enjoy...

 

* * *

"Chlooooeeeeee!" Beca called from the hallway. "If you don't hurry that cute little ass of yours up, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chloe called as she wheeled her suitcase out of the bedroom.

"That's what she said," Beca responded seeing her girlfriend making her way down the hall.

"Ha. Ha. Mitchell, you've got jokes." Chloe rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of Beca and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Beca winked as she pulled the glass doors open and motioned for Chloe to go ahead of her.

"How is it little Miss 'I don't go anywhere before noon', got up and ready before me?" Chloe playfully asked as she turned and watched Beca lock up the apartment.

"I woke up early because I dreamt the track we laid down yesterday didn't actually record." Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's free hand and turned them towards the elevator, "So, I got up a few hours ago to make sure it was just a dream."

Chloe turned to Beca once they were waiting for the elevator, "Everything okay?"

"Yep," Beca nodded as the doors slid open and they pair silently made the trip down and out to the waiting car.

"Good morning, James." Chloe greeted as they approached the man.

"Good morning Chloe. Beca." He said as he took their bags and placed them in the open trunk while Beca and Chloe slid their way into the back seat.

"I took the liberty of grabbing these for you ladies," James said as he hopped into the front seat. He reached to the passenger side and produced two large coffee cups then he turned and handed them to the couple.

"Oh God, you're a lifesaver," Beca groaned as she took the cup and sipped. "Bless you."

"Thanks James!" Chloe chirped as she took her cup.

"Not a problem at all. I knew this one," James pointed to Beca, "is usually a pill if she's up and hasn't had her coffee." He turned around and winked at Chloe through the rearview mirror.

"Hey!" Beca protested.

Chloe giggled, "He's right though."

Beca slumped in her seat, "Shut up."

Chloe scooted over to her moping girlfriend and leaned into her ear, "You're too cute when you pout."

"Not cute." Beca said curtly.

Chloe couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter, "Very cute." She leaned in and placed a kiss to Beca's cheek.

Chloe knew that Beca wasn't upset based on the small smile that adorned her girlfriend's face. The tiny brunette just needed to be better caffeinated. She pulled back and started sliding back to her side of the car when Beca stretched out her hand and grasped Chloe's and pulled her back over.

"Stay," Beca said just above a whisper.

Chloe gladly settled in beside Beca and when Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, the redhead simply sighed at how adorable Beca was being.

"So, which airline are you ladies taking?" James interrupted the comfortable silence.

Chloe reached into her purse and pulled out their tickets, "Um, Delta."

"Got it," James responded as he took the on ramp to the interstate.

* * *

"What time is your dad expecting us?" Beca asked as she buckled herself in her seat.

"Around three or so. He knows we have a stop to make before we come to the ranch," Chloe settled into the seat beside Beca and began buckling herself in as well.

"And he knows I'm coming with you, right?" Beca worried adjusting the strap of her buckle.

"Yes," Chloe turned to look at Beca. "We've talked and he knows that we're dating again and how everything came about. Don't worry."

Beca tilted her head back against the seat and looked over at Chloe. The look of reassurance on Chloe's face helped calm Beca down a little. When Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand and covered it with her own, she let out a shaky breath.

"Look, he knows that life happens," Chloe began rubbing her fingers over the top of Beca's hand, "and he knows that I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you." She leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "So don't worry, he doesn't hate you."

"You sure?" Beca questioned as she turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would never knowingly put you in a position to make you uncomfortable."

Beca let out a long steady breath, "Okay."

"Are you going to work any during the flight?" Chloe asked when she noticed Beca's laptop was still in her backpack.

"Nah, the flight won't be long so there really isn't any point in getting all set up to, work  _maybe_  an hour then to have to break it all down."

Chloe nodded her head, "That makes sense."

The pair fell into comfortable silence as they listened to the safety procedures by the flight attendants. After the demonstration was done, Chloe realized that Beca's grip on her hand had slackened, so she wasn't surprised when she glanced over and saw Beca's head leaned back against the headrest, eyes shut and her mouth slightly open.

Chloe couldn't help herself; she pulled her phone from the seat back in front of her and snapped a picture of her sleeping girlfriend. She looked at the picture and decided that she was going to use it as the background on her phone. It was just too cute to hide in a gallery.

Since Beca had fallen asleep, Chloe pulled out her book and started reading. Beca had laughed at Chloe when she bought  _A Simple Favor_ after reading the sleeve of the book. Beca couldn't understand how she could buy a book, not knowing if it was really any good. Chloe argued that it was the type of book that intrigued her and she was excited to read it. It wouldn't make the best seller's list if it was horrible, right?

Chloe lost track of time engrossed in her book and she didn't even realize that Beca had woken up. Movement out of the corner of her eye made Chloe look to her right and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face seeing Beca staring at her.

"What?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out how you're so beautiful."

"Aww," Chloe cooed, "Flattery will get you everywhere Mitchell." She leaned over and kissed Beca soundly on the lips.

Beca pulled a millimeter away and the corner of her mouth started to rise, "Will it get me into the mile high club?"

Chloe threw her head back with laughter, causing some of the passengers around them to look in their direction.

Chloe shook her head, "Not today it doesn't."

Beca snapped her fingers, "Damnit, I was hoping to get lucky before we land."

Chloe leaned back over and Beca drew in a sharp breath at the sheer closeness of Chloe's face.

"Oh you  _are_  lucky, Mitchell," Chloe whispered.

"Yeah?" Beca breathed out.

"Oh yeah, you're lucky I put up with your ass," Chloe playfully winked at Beca and sat back straight in her chair.

Chloe couldn't contain her laughter after glancing over and seeing Beca's flushed face and the glare she was trying to make as mean as possible.

"You're the worst," Beca mumbled and turned her head to look out the window.

Chloe giggled and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, "Stop being a baby. You know you love me."

"I'm starting to reconsider," Beca said pouting.

"Hey!" Chloe smacked Beca's arm. "Not funny."

"Okay okay," Beca chuckled. "I take it back."

Chloe sat up and crossed her arms in a huff, "Good."

Beca shook her head at her girlfriend and went to uncross her arms, "Now whose being the baby?"

Chloe turned her head and stuck out her tongue, and then before Beca could say anything else, the captain came on the overhead speaker indicating that they were making their approach into Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport.

"Is Aubrey picking us up?" Beca asked instead.

"Yep," Chloe popped the 'p' as a smile spread across her face. "She's going to take us to the lodge so we can see what she's done there."

Beca nodded, "Cool. Any idea if Stacie will be there?"

Chloe shook her head, "No idea. I thought you talked to her last night?"

"I did, but forgot to ask her if we'd see her today." Beca said with a shrug.

"Did she say how things are going with Aubrey?" Chloe asked as they felt the plane beginning to descend.

"I swear that always makes my stomach drop when we lose altitude." Beca chuckled. "But yeah, she told me that things are going well between them."

Beca turned to look at Chloe, "Have you not asked Aubrey about them?"

"No, I have," Chloe laughed. "I'm just curious as to how Stacie sees things."

Beca nodded, "Ahh, gotcha. Well, what does Aubrey say?"

"Same thing, really. She told me that everything has been amazing so far. You should have heard her going on about the Boxcar and how fun their first date was. She said there was no pressure or expectations. It was really nice." Chloe gushed.

Beca smiled, "Good, I'm glad Stacie took my advice and took her there. I know how much fun we had there, I figured they would have a good time."

Chloe leaned back in her seat and turned her head towards Beca, "Yeah, we did have a great night that night."

* * *

It didn't take long for the redhead to spot her best friend when they made their way into baggage claim.

"Bree!" Chloe exclaimed as she quickly made her way over to the blonde engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

With a soft oomph, Aubrey returned the hug with equal intensity.

"I'm so glad you are here! I've missed you," Aubrey softly whispered into Chloe's ear.

Beca cleared her throat, after a few moments of awkward shuffling, waiting for the pair to break their hug.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey said shyly as she broke the hug. "I hope you guys had a good flight?"

Beca nodded as Chloe intertwined their hands, "Yeah, it was uneventful thankfully."

Aubrey gave a brief nod towards Beca and then turned her attention to Chloe, "Are you guys still good with checking out the lodge now?"

A face splitting grin broke out across Chloe's face, "Yep, I can't wait to see what you've done with the place!"

Beca could feel the excitement radiating off of her girlfriend and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "So, Chloe tells me that you've basically turned this lodge around and have it now as a five star retreat for team building?"

A slight blush began creeping up Aubrey's neck at her best friend's praise. "Yeah, I guess my time as the Bellas' leader gave me the experience they felt was needed to help turn the failing business around. I was shocked at how easy everything came to me once I got in there and started seeing what was going on and why it wasn't working."

"That's awesome," Beca responded as the group made it to Aubrey's car and she loaded their bags into the trunk. "So what did you major in?"

"Business Administration with a minor in Psychology."

Beca's expression was nothing short of impressed, "Sounds like this job really is right up your alley."

"Yeah, I think so. I was fortunate to find this place and that they were willing to let some fresh out of college inexperienced woman take the reins," Aubrey recanted as they made their way out of the airport parking garage.

The ride south to the lodge wasn't very long and the conversation flowed freely between the three. Once Aubrey took a left into the entrance, Beca became enthralled with everything she saw out of the window.

"It still amazes me that there are places like this just outside of Atlanta's city limits," Chloe broke the silence.

"It's one of the few places like this in the Southeast. I think that's why we've become so well known." Aubrey stated as they pulled up to a cabin looking building.

"Alright, well here we are. My office," Aubrey said as she unlocked the door and motioned for the couple to enter. She flipped on the light and the group made their way inside.

"I need to check some emails, then we can head out and I can show you around. Feel free to grab anything out of the fridge that you guys want."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Bree," Chloe leaned into the driver's window and gave her best friend a hug.

"Anytime," Aubrey responded. "I'll see you guys at the diner for dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Chloe chirped as she stepped back and grabbed Beca's hand. The pair silently watched Aubrey drive down the dirt road and out of sight.

Chloe turned to Beca, "You ready to go see dad?"

Beca turned with a cautious look in her eye, "Yeah, I guess."

"You have  _nothing_ to worry about," Chloe giggled as she pressed her lips to Beca's temple.

The pair turned and started walking towards the front door but they stopped dead in their tracks as Maverick and Zeus came barreling off of the front porch, barking and licking at the couple.

Chloe knelt down and rubbed behind Zeus' ears as Maverick leapt up and put his front paws on Beca's shoulders and the tiny brunette was grinning from ear to ear rubbing his back.

"I can't believe he remembers me," Beca said as she lowered the dog back on all fours.

"Beca," Chloe laughed, "how could he forget the one person that would feed him table food when you thought no one was looking?"

"You saw that, huh?" Beca sighed.

Chloe stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, "Yeah, I did. Daddy did too. But we thought it was too cute to say anything, so we pretended we didn't see."

"There's my girls!" Colton's booming voice broke the pair out of their conversation. Chloe turned on her heels and ran up the steps to meet her dad in a full on bear hug. Beca stood back and watched the father/daughter interaction with a gentle smile on her face.

Once the pair separated, Colton turned towards Beca, "Where's my hug?" He spread his arms and started to descend the steps advancing on Beca's still figure. Beca shyly dipped her head and walked up to large man and allowed him to engulf her in an infamous Beale hug.

"I'm glad you were able to join us for Thanksgiving, Beca," Colton said as she released the smaller girl. "I know it's been a while since you've been back on the ranch, but you are always welcome here."

Beca smiled at the man, "Thanks. You have no idea what it means to hear that." She released a long breath.

Beca looked over to Chloe standing on the porch with a face splitting grin and could tell that she was holding back tears. Beca smiled at her girlfriend and Chloe cleared her throat.

"So, umm, dad…" Chloe trailed off as her father turned and made his way back up the steps. "Are you okay with us staying in my room?" She could feel Beca come to stand at her side and intertwine their fingers.

"Of course, honey," Colton beamed. "You're both adults and it isn't like you don't share a room while you're in New York."

Chloe glanced at Beca and saw the blush rising up her neck, "I know, but, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. It is your house and all."

Colton bent down and grabbed the suitcases, "It's your house too Chlo, always will be. Even when you don't live here full time."

The group made their way inside and Colton took the girls' bags up to Chloe's room for them.

"I made lunch, help yourselves," Colton called as he left the girls in the doorway.

Chloe took the time to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leaned in to gently kiss her lips, "See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about."

Beca sighed as she snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, "I guess you were right. He's acting like he did the summer I worked here."

"He knows you make me happy," Chloe said as she turned in her girlfriend's arms. She placed a chaste kiss to Beca's lips and then turned and took Beca's hand from her waist. They held hands as they started to walk towards the kitchen. "Therefore, if I'm happy, he's happy."

Just as Chloe handed a plate to Beca, Colton appeared in the kitchen, "I figured you girls would be hungry after your flight. You didn't eat at the lodge did you?"

Chloe scooped a spoonful of noodles onto her plate, "Nope, completely forgot, we were catching up."

"I figured as much," Colton said as he moved to grab a plate. "When you and Aubrey get together after not seeing each other for a while, I'd bet you'd forget to sleep if your bodies didn't make you."

Beca snorted at the comment and earned a light smack on her shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Beca said playfully as she rubbed her arm. "He's telling the truth! I've seen you two go well into the night talking and you'd just spent the  _whole_  day together!"

Chloe shook her head, "Well it had been a while since we had seen each other and we weren't done catching up!"

"Exactly why I made lunch," Colton chimed in. "And I knew this one," he pointed his fork at Beca, "really enjoyed my spaghetti while she lived here, so I figured I'd make it for her."

Beca smiled, "This is some of the best spaghetti I've ever eaten. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Colton turned to his daughter, "So what do y'all have planned while you're in town?"

"Nothing really," Chloe said between bites. "We're meeting Aubrey and Stacie at the diner tonight and then I think we're getting together with them at some point before Thanksgiving to hangout, but not much other than that."

The trio sat around the kitchen table eating and talking for a while longer. Chloe catching her dad up on her class and how different it was this year compared to the last because they were actually able to work on putting a performance together.

Colton thanked Beca for her part in making Chloe's dreams come true and Beca couldn't hide the blush as he praised her.

After they finished eating, Beca volunteered to do the dishes so that Chloe and Colton could catch up more, but they all stayed in the kitchen so that Beca could still be a part of the conversation.

As Beca was rinsing the dishes, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, "I love watching you being all domestic." Chloe purred into Beca's ear as she took the lobe in between her teeth.

Beca groaned at the action making Chloe chuckle. "Don't worry, he left the kitchen."

"Nope, no," Beca shook her head. "Not gonna happen in the kitchen, Beale."

Chloe placed her chin on Beca's shoulder and jutted out her bottom lip, "You're no fun."

Beca saw the pout and shook her head again, "Pout won't get it for ya this time either…put that lip away."

With a sigh, Chloe lifted her head and dropped her arms from around Beca's waist and moved around to her side and picked up the dish towel Beca had been using. "I guess I'll help you finish these up then."

* * *

"What time did you tell Aubrey we'd be here?" Beca looked at her watch as Chloe parked the truck by Aubrey's office.

"I told her around one so that we can grab Stacie and get a late lunch before the tour." Chloe cut the engine and Beca turned in her seat and looked at her staring girlfriend, "What?"

"You do realize it's only twelve fifteen?"

"So? Knowing Bree she's slaving away and hasn't even realized what time it is."

Chloe leaned over and gave Beca a chaste kiss then turned and got out of the car. Beca just sat there shaking her head at the redhead as she bounced out of the car and over to Beca's side.

They walked hand in hand to Aubrey's office door and Chloe released Beca's hand as she knocked once and then reached for the handle, "Bree?"

"Oh my god! Aubrey!" Chloe screeched and turned around quickly. A loud thud sounded and got Beca's attention.

"What was that?" Beca said as she leaned over Chloe's shoulder. "Holy fuck guys!" She immediately threw her hands over her face.

"Well that's what we were trying to do."

There was momentary silence before a smack and then a loud laugh brought the couple's attention back to the occupants of the room.

Chloe turned around and saw her best friend picking herself up off the floor and buttoning her shirt, face as red as a tomato. Her eyes moved to the couch where Stacie was clutching her sides still in a fit of laughter, who had yet to make a move to put her shirt or bra back on. Chloe immediately turned back around and faced Beca.

"Oh, Chlo, it isn't like neither of you haven't seen them before," Stacie said calming down and ducking out of the way as Aubrey threw her bra at her face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we want to see them again," Chloe cried hiding her face in Beca's neck.

"Please, for the love of all things holy, put your fucking shirt back on Stace," Beca said as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"That's what you get for being early," Stacie called as she slid her shirt back over her head. "Okay, you prudes can turn around now."

Chloe slowly turned and took in the site in front of her; her best friend was sitting at her desk with her face in her hands and Stacie was moving towards Aubrey's desk, tucking her shirt back into her jeans.

Beca followed Chloe into the office and pointedly avoided the couch that the pair was on just a few minutes ago. She sat in a chair across the room from Aubrey's desk and watched as Stacie sauntered over to Aubrey and placed a chaste kiss onto the top of her head as her hand slide down to Aubrey's shoulder.

"Soooo," Chloe drawled out.

"So," Aubrey clipped back.

Beca broke the tension with a laugh, "You guys are ridiculous."

Chloe turned to her girlfriend and shot a glare, "I know you aren't calling me ridiculous."

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Beca laughed and Stacie hummed an agreement. "We were early, Chloe. They weren't expecting us for another forty-five minutes. Plus, we already knew they were into each other."

Chloe turned back to the pair behind the desk and let out a defeated sigh, "I know, I'm sorry I yelled. I just wasn't expecting to walk in on y'all doing  _that_ ," she waved her hand in the direction of the couch.

"Don't worry about it," Stacie spoke up. "I actually surprised Aubrey by showing up early and we got a little carried away."

"Well, I'm not apologizing for anything," Aubrey said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest; all embarrassment completely gone now. "We're all adults and even though that was embarrassing, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Chloe nodded, "You're right. You don't," she said as she walked over to where Beca was sitting. "It just took me a little off guard."

"How about we just change topics all together," Beca suggested. "I'm starving, so let's figure out where we are going to eat before we go on the tour."

Stacie looked down at Aubrey, "You craving anything?"

Aubrey shook her head, "Not really. What about you guys?" The pair looked across the room at the couple. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Doesn't matter to us," Beca said. "Why don't we go somewhere that none of us have been to."

Chloe giggled, "Have you forgotten I grew up here?"

"No, I haven't," Beca deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure that you haven't eaten at every food establishment in Atlanta, though."

Chloe shook her head and the couple's attention was torn away from each other by a squeal from Stacie. They turned to look at the tall brunette and saw her handing her phone to Aubrey.

"Why don't we try Thumbs Up Diner?" Stacie looked at Aubrey and then to the pair across the room.

Chloe scrunched her brows together in thought, "Where is that? I can't say I've heard of it."

"See!" Beca exclaimed, slapping her knee, "There are places around here you haven't eaten at!"

Chloe playfully smacked her girlfriend's shoulder and turned to Stacie, "I'm good with that if everyone else is."

"I don't care where we eat, I just want to eat," Beca said as she started getting up.

"Well, I'm craving breakfast," Stacie spoke up. "And this place serves it all day, so I say we go there. Plus there is one not far from here."

Aubrey looked up from studying Stacie's phone, "Yeah, there's one off Edgewood, which is probably about a ten to fifteen minute drive from here."

"Alright, well let's go," Beca clapped her hands together and then held them out for Chloe to help her out of her seat.

"Why don't I drive since I have the most room in my car," Aubrey offered.

"Sounds good," Chloe agreed as she shouldered her purse.

* * *

"Holy shit," Beca said as she walked in the diner behind everyone else. "This place is a nut house."

Stacie walked the few steps from the door to the stand and saw that they needed to write their name on the waiting list and began scribbling down her last name. She noted that there were only five names ahead of them.

They had no clue how long they were going to have to wait and Chloe noticed there was some space on the padded window seat to the left of the door and pulled her and Beca to the area. Stacie and Aubrey followed and stood in front of their friends. They chit chatted and watched the bustling diner while they waited.

"Conrad, party of four," the hostess called out and Stacie threw her hand up to show where they were. They were taken to a booth behind where they were standing and took the laminated, tri-folded menus and started looking over their options.

"Hey ladies, my name's Ashley and I'll be taking care of you today," the young, dirty blonde waitress said gaining the group's attention. "What can I start you off with to drink?"

"Water," Stacie requested.

"I'll have a grapefruit juice," Aubrey went next.

"Can I get an apple juice and water?" Beca inquired when the waitress's brown eyes fell to her.

"And I'll take an orange juice and water, please," Chloe finished off their drink orders.

"Sounds good, I'll go grab those and give you a few more minutes to look at the menu," Ashley said then turned on her heels and went behind the counter across from the booth.

After a short time, Ashley walked back up to the table with their drinks and began distributing them and inquired if the table was ready to order. Upon receiving nods from the four women, she took out a note pad and took their orders.

"I'll put this in and if you ladies need anything, just let me know."

Once she disappeared from the table Aubrey looked at Beca, "She seems to be your type."

Beca's brow furrowed in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Chloe looked between her best friend and her girlfriend.

The corners of Aubrey's mouth twitched and a hint of a smirk started to play on her lips, "Well, I mean did you  _see_  the ear monstrosities she has? I think she has more piercings than you do."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh, fuck off." She playfully shot the giggling blonde the bird and then placed her right hand on Chloe's left thigh.

Chloe couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek then whispered in her ear, "Well, I'll say that the bar she has in her left ear is pretty hot. And she does have a nice ass in those green skinny jeans."

Beca quickly turned her head to look at the redhead, "So are you telling me I need to put my bar back in? And stop checking out other women's asses."

A mischievous smile appeared on Chloe's face, "Mmmhmm. That's exactly what I'm telling you. And there isn't an ass that can compare to yours." She kissed Beca's cheek and then sat up as she tossed a wink at Stacie.

Stacie just sat there shaking her head and laughing at the blush that was creeping up Beca's cheeks, "You're so whipped Mitchell."

"Just wait," Beca said as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"Oh don't let her fool you," Aubrey spoke up, "She's already whipped." She shrugged a shoulder as she took a sip of her grapefruit juice.

Beca nearly choked on her drink at the indignant look that Stacie gave Aubrey. Chloe rubbed soothing circles along her back as she calmed down from the coughing fit she was having.

Before a smart-assed comment could be hurled at the leggy brunette, Ashley walked up with a couple of plates and placed them down in front of their respective owners.

Once Chloe got a look at Beca's plate, she immediately grabbed her fork and tried to dive into the eggs.

"Slow your roll, Beale," Beca said swatting the fork away. "This is mine, you," she pointed to the plate that was just placed in front of Chloe, "can have your chicken and waffles now."

Chloe withdrew her fork and jutted out her bottom lip, "But I want to try yours."

Stacie leaned over the table, "What was it you got again?"

"The Sassy Scramble."

"It looks yummy," Aubrey tossed out to the table.

Beca brought her fork up to her mouth and moaned at the flavors that assaulted her tongue, "Holy shit this is fantastic."

"Can I try it now?" Chloe pleaded with her signature pout firmly in place.

Beca relented because she just couldn't say no to her girlfriend more than once. So she scooped up a helping of the eggs, salmon, onions, herbs and cream cheese onto her fork and fed it to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes immediately went to the back of her head and a low moan slipped out of her mouth as she ate the food.

"Good, right?!" Beca giggled at the way her girlfriend responded. "I think we need to start making this shit when we get back home."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

Silence fell over the group as the each dug into their meals. Once they had made a dent in the food, they started chatting about the rest of their day.

* * *

"So do you know where we're supposed to go?" Stacie asked as the group walked up from the small, gravel parking lot towards the brewery.

Chloe looked back over her shoulder, "No clue, but it seems we're following the crowd."

The group made their way into a large lobby area. The first thing Beca's eyes fell to was the bar, then her eyes wandered over to the wall of windows on the right that were lined with bar height chairs. She felt Chloe squeeze her hand and she looked over to her girlfriend to find a huge grin splitting Chloe's face in half.

"This place is pretty awesome," Chloe said as she took in the scenery around them.

"Hey, B?" Stacie caught the music producer's attention. She pointed to an area that had 'Tours' in a large plank above a window. Stacie and Beca made their way over to the window and handed over all four of their IDs and money and received three tickets per person for their sample beers. They then headed over to the bar to claim their first free sample of beer.

Aubrey and Chloe had claimed four seats over by the window and chatted while Beca and Stacie redeemed their tickets. Aubrey looked at the two brunettes standing among the crowd at the bar laughing as she turned to her best friend.

"So everything is going good with you two?"

Chloe looked at the back of her girlfriend's head and then to her best friend, "Yeah," she nodded. "I honestly have never been this happy, Bree." She saw the sincere smile cross the blonde's face. "I never dreamed when she left that day, that we would be where we are right now. I can't imagine life without her in it."

Aubrey nodded at the redhead, "And I can honestly say that I've never seen you happier." She placed her hand over Chloe's, "She brings out the best in you, Chlo."

"Yeah," Chloe breathed out, "she does. I love her Bree. With everything in me, she's it for me."

"Have y'all talked about the next step?"

"Not in details or anything. She has made vague, broad, statements about making me her wife and our kids, but we haven't sat down and said 'this is what I want or see happening'." Chloe's eyes moved from her best friend over towards her girlfriend and saw that they were getting closer to the bar. "But seriously, Bree, she could wake up one morning and say she wants to go down to the courthouse and get married and I would totally follow her."

Aubrey laughed at Chloe's heart eyes, "You better not!" She playfully swatted at Chloe's knee. "I expect to be your maid of honor and to plan your bachelorette party and all the stuff that comes with being a bride's best friend."

"Don't worry, I can't see Beca doing that. What about you?" Chloe glanced back over at the brunettes still waiting at the bar. "How are things with Stacie?"

Aubrey's eyes followed Chloe's and she couldn't help but grin, "They're really good actually. It feels good to have someone that accepts me wholly and truly. She's everything I never imagined I'd want in a partner. She exceeds any and all expectations that I could have ever thought of for someone to walk by my side."

Aubrey met Chloe's gaze and could feel the blush creep up her neck, "Plus, it doesn't hurt that the sex is out of this world good." She winked at Chloe, who couldn't contain her laugh.

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean!"

Just as their laughter died down, Beca and Stacie came up with a beer in each hand. Beca handed Chloe hers with a kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't know for sure which one you'd like, so I started you out with their Blue. Supposedly it has hints of blueberries," Beca shrugged as she took a sip of her IPA.

Chloe took a sip of her beer and hummed in approval, "This is pretty good."

The couples sat and chatted for a few minutes until they heard a gentleman's voice yelling across the lobby. They made their way over to him as the tour was about to begin.

The group slowly made their way through the brewery, taking in the large vats in front of them and listening to the origin of Sweetwater Brews and the process they go through in making each beer. They saw stacks upon stack of kegs in refrigerated rooms and were able to stop and get another beer during the tour.

By the end of the forty-five minute long tour, the girls had drank their three sample beers and decided to get a couple of six packs to take with them. They decided during the tour that they were going to head over to Chloe's place so they could hang out and possibly swim in the pool. It was unseasonably warm in the Southeast this fall and with the pool being heated, Stacie decided that drinking beer by the pool sounded like a great idea and the rest of the women couldn't argue with her.

* * *

Beca woke up with a start and for a second she had no clue where she was. Her eyes darted around and as the haze of sleep lifted from her brain, she realized she was in Chloe's childhood bedroom. They had been down in Atlanta for three days now and she took a deep breath while rolling onto her back. Her hand reached for her girlfriend's and it was met with cold sheets. Her brows furrowed and then she heard another loud bang.

Beca looked towards the closed door with a tilt to her head and confusion written all over her face. When she finally heard the muttered cursing of her girlfriend, she slide out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. As she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen, Beca couldn't contain the warmth that spread through her chest and the grin across her face.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Chloe with her wild red hair in a messy bun atop her head, an apron covering her pajamas, holding a knife that was as big as her face. Beca quietly leaned against the doorframe and watched her girlfriend chopping potatoes and tossing them into a large pot.

After a few minutes of admiring Chloe work, Beca cleared her throat and caught the redhead's attention. As soon as Chloe turned around, Beca couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she looked at girlfriend's face. Chloe had flour smudges randomly all over her face, they were across her forehead, down her cheek and even down the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked as she pushed herself off the doorframe and walked towards Chloe.

"Starting Thanksgiving," Chloe said as if the answer wasn't obvious, turning back to the potatoes.

Beca looked behind Chloe and saw a large turkey sitting in a roasting pan and beside that two pies. How had she not noticed those before? She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and placed a short kiss to her shoulder.

"How long have you been up?"

Chloe tilted her head to the look at the clock on the oven, "Just about two hours."

Beca followed Chloe's eyes and saw the clock read 7:38am.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped."

Chloe giggled, "I did! You grunted at me and said the bed was, and I quote 'too fucking comfy'."

Beca shook her head, "I don't remember saying that."

"Well, you did and you were too adorable so I didn't have it in me to force you up. Plus, I know you're grumpy when you don't wake up on your own. Or without coffee, which there is some already made for you."

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek, "I swear you are an angel."

"No angel, just in love," Chloe shot a wink at Beca and continued on with her task.

Beca walked over to the coffee pot and saw that Chloe had already pulled her mug out of the cabinet and placed it with the creamer and sugar in front of the pot. She shook her head silently, trying to figure out how she got so lucky to have someone like Chloe in her life.

Once Beca got her coffee just the way she liked it, she turned and leaned against the counter and watched Chloe silently work. She couldn't help letting her mind wander to what it would be like to have Thanksgiving with Chloe, as her wife and with little kids running around while they were working to get everything together. She knew that Chloe was it for her, even during those years they spent apart. No one measured up to Chloe Beale, even though she didn't try to look. She fell in love that summer on the ranch and there was no turning back.

Beca sat her mug down gently on the countertop and pulled her phone from her pajama pants pocket. The picture in front of her was too good to not capture. Just as Beca brought the camera up, Chloe turned her head to read something in the recipe book beside the turkey and Beca was able to get a picture of Chloe's profile, flour and concentration mixed on her face.

Beca couldn't help the smile that adorned her face as she looked at the picture she had just taken. Chloe was so beautiful. She decided that since she had been a little distant on social media that she would post it, so she pulled up Instagram and started typing out the caption and made sure to link it to Facebook, then she hit send.

Almost immediately, Chloe's phone chimed and Beca smirked.

"So, you have my post notifications turned on for my Instagram, Beale?"

Chloe looked up and winked, "Has been that way for years Mitchell. I didn't want to miss a thing while you were in LA."

Chloe wiped her hands off and grabbed her phone and clicked on her notification. She tossed her head back laughing as she read Beca's caption, 'Even without a full cup of coffee, ChloB47 is the most beautiful person on the planet! #Wifey #OneDay #BackOffShesMine #ThanksgivingCook #BetterHerThanMe'.

Chloe clicked the heart and then turned off her phone and turned to Beca, "Wifey one day, huh?"

Beca shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. We'll see how your turkey turns out first." She threw a wink at the redhead and turned to pick up her mug.

Chloe threw a dishtowel at Beca just as she was turning around again.

"Hey! Watch it Beale. You don't want to start anything you can't finish," Beca playfully shot back as she tossed the towel back in Chloe's direction.

"I'm scared," Chloe deadpanned. "Now, are you going to come help me or are you going to stand there all day?"

"Well, I mean, I could come help you. But looking at you is what I like best."

Chloe could feel the blush creeping up her neck, "Well, if you ever want to look at this body naked again, I suggest you get your cute little ass over here and help."

Beca choked on her coffee and sputtered out, "Aye Aye captain." She quickly made her way over to Chloe's side and she pretended to roll up her non-existent sleeves. "Put me to work."

Chloe leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips, "That's what I thought. How about you start tearing up the bread for the stuffing?"

* * *

Beca looked around the room, never in her life had she seen so much food in one place before that wasn't a restaurant. She looked at her girlfriend as she placed finishing touches on the dish in front of her.

"How many people are coming to this shindig?" Beca asked as she moved towards Chloe.

Just as Chloe turned to answer Beca's question, the doorbell rang. Chloe looked at the clock on the wall and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing over her outfit.

"That must be Bree and Stacie," Chloe said as she moved towards the door; Beca following suit.

"That still didn't answer my question, Beale," Beca playfully said as they came to a stop at the front door.

Chloe shot the music producer a wink and opened the door to greet their best friends.

"Hey guys!" Chloe exclaimed as the door fully swung open. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Aubrey chuckled, "As if I'd miss the famous Beale Thanksgiving!"

Beca looked at the pair with confusion written all over her face as she took the bottle of wine Stacie offered.

"You have no idea what's going to happen today do you?" Stacie leaned in and whispered.

Beca just shook her head, "Not in the least bit."

Stacie moved over to hug Chloe as the group stood in the doorway, "Well, this should be interesting."

Chloe just laughed at Stacie and shut the door behind them, "Why don't we go put the wine in the fridge and then we can let Beca know what is going to happen today."

"That would be amazing," Beca deadpanned as they all made their way into the kitchen.

Once settled, Beca impatiently tapped the counter waiting for someone to fill her in on what happened at the Beale ranch for Thanksgiving. Chloe finally took pity on her girlfriend and moved behind her and laid her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"Every year we host Thanksgiving here and well, let's just say that my family isn't that small." Chloe could feel Beca stiffen in her arms. Turning her head and kissed the brunette's jaw, "I have two aunts and an uncle, each have two kids, who have a couple kids of their own, and they all come over for lunch."

"Basically what Chloe is trying to say," Aubrey chimed in, "is that this place is about to become a mad house."

Before Beca could say anything, the doorbell rang again and Chloe popped up off Beca's shoulder, "Looks like they're here!"

Stacie could see the shock on Beca's face, not having expected a huge family Thanksgiving, so she placed a glass of wine in front of Beca, "Here B, I think you need this."

"Thanks," Beca said as she took a large gulp of the white wine. "How many people usually show up to this thing?"

Aubrey looked out over the back yard, "Including us, Chloe and her dad, probably between fifteen and eighteen people. Sometimes it's been up to twenty."

Beca finished off the glass of wine in quick succession after hearing those numbers. It wasn't like Beca had an aversion to people, kids or the like. She just didn't realize that she would be meeting Chloe's extended family on this trip.

Before her mind could take off on her, Chloe appeared around the corner with a woman whose hair was just as fiery red as Chloe's, holding a little girl with the same hair and eyes as Chloe. Beca's mouth dropped at the eerie similarities between her girlfriend and the child on this woman's hip.

"Aubrey, Stacie, you remember my Aunt Harper and my niece, Chelsey?" Both girls nodded as they waved to the woman. Chloe turned to Beca, "Aunt Harper, this is my girlfriend, Beca."

The woman couldn't have been in her mid-forties, with a smile that could rival Chloe's, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Beca." She bent down to put the toddler on the ground and walked over and enveloped Beca into a hug. "Chloe can't stop talking about you. I'm glad to finally meet the woman that has made her the happiest I've ever seen."

Beca couldn't help the blush that began creeping up her neck, "Pleasure is all mine." After Harper pulled away from the hug, Beca felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and saw Chelsey let go of her leg and held her arms out. Beca looked over to Chloe and Chloe gave her a brief nod and Beca leaned down to pick up the toddler.

Once the little girl was sitting in Beca's lap, facing the older girl, she tilted her head to the side and looked as if she was studying Beca.

"Pretty," Chelsey said as she placed a tiny hand on Beca's cheek.

Chloe couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. She walked up to the pair, and placed a kiss on the toddler's head, "I think so too. Should we keep her around?"

The toddler began to nod her head with such vigor the curls of her hair started bouncing off her face.

Chloe chuckled, "Good, I sorta like her." She tickled the young girl's belly and shot her girlfriend a wink.

Over the next little while, Beca played with Chelsey on her lap as the rest of the family made their way into the home. She was introduced to each adult as they made their rounds and Stacie kept her wine glass semi full.

Once the house seemed to be filled to the brim with people milling about, Colton cleared his throat and tapped a knife on the side of his whiskey tumbler.

"I think we have everyone here now, so why don't we go ahead and dig into this wonderful meal that Chloe and Beca have put together for us?"

Chloe made her way back to Beca's side and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you this was going to happen. I didn't want you to freak out or be nervous."

"It's fine, really," Beca said as she gave Chloe a chaste kiss. "I think I found a new best friend out of the deal."

Chloe pretended to be shocked at Beca replacing her as the best friend, but as soon as Chelsey came running up to Beca for the millionth time that afternoon, she couldn't help but smile as the music producer scooped up the little girl and placed her on her hip to go through the line.

Harper walked over, "I'm sorry she keeps bugging you, Beca. I'll take her."

Beca shook her head, "It's all good Harper, I've got her."

"You sure?"

Beca nodded and tickled Chelsey's belly a little, "Yeah, we got this, don't we little dude?"

Chelsey nodded, "Yep!"

Beca and Chloe giggled at the little girl's response.

"Well if she becomes too much, don't hesitate to send her back my way."

Beca bounced Chelsey on her hip, "Will do."

Chloe couldn't help but watch her girlfriend go through the line with the toddler on her hip; trying to balance her plate, the girl and still get food. It was right then that Chloe decided that she wanted to have a family with Beca. She'd always wanted kids, but never knew how Beca truly felt about them, since she only spoke of them in vague general terms. But watching the younger woman handle her niece in stride and with a smile on her face made Chloe's heart swell.

"You're really good with kids," Chloe said softly as they settled at the table.

"Yeah?" Beca questioned.

"Yep," Chloe popped the 'p', "She's never really taken to strangers the way she took immediately to you."

"Yeah? That's cool," Beca said as she took a sip of her wine.

* * *

Chloe took another stack of plates from Stacie and began washing them. Aubrey was on her right drying the dishes as she finished.

"That was probably one of the best Thanksgivings I think we've had since I started coming," Stacie said as she turned to retrieve the remaining plates from the table.

"Yeah, it has been wonderful," Chloe said dreamily.

Aubrey leaned over and bumped Chloe's shoulder with her own, "Is this because a certain brunette joined us this year?"

Chloe just smiled as a blush crept up her neck. "I'm sure that has something to do with it," she said with a tad of sarcasm laced in her tone.

"Speaking of your little music producer," Aubrey looked around, "where did she run off to?"

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Chelsey was with her mom heading towards the back deck and then furrowed her brow, "Ya know?" she shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Where who went?" Stacie asked as she walked back into the kitchen and placed the dishes onto the counter beside Chloe. "That's the last of them, want me to take over washing?"

"Beca, she disappeared. And sure," Chloe said as she handed the plate she just finished washing to Aubrey.

"You going to go look for her?" Aubrey asked as she put the plate away.

"Yeah, it isn't really like her to disappear when the only people she knows are all in the same place."

Chloe moved through the family that had set up in the living room and scanned the area looking for Beca and when she didn't see the younger girl, she started heading to her room. Once in front of her door, she knocked softly and then opened the door. She stuck her head inside and sighed when she didn't see Beca in there either. Chloe closed the door and turned and looked up and down the hall.

Just as she was about to head back to look outside, she heard the distinct laughter of her father as his office door opened. She turned her head and saw Beca coming out of the office shaking her head and laughing.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk with me Colton. I really appreciate it," Chloe heard Beca say as she watched her girlfriend extend her hand and her father move past the hand and envelope the smaller girl into a hug.

"No need to thank me Beca, I'm glad you felt you could come to me." Just as the words left her father's mouth, he looked up and spotted Chloe standing in front of her bedroom door. "Hey Chlo," he called out causing the brunette to turn her head.

A sheepish smile crossed Chloe's face, "Hey guys."

Beca moved from in front of Colton and towards Chloe, "Hey, everything okay?"

Chloe nodded and smiled as she could hear the uncertainty and worry weave itself into Beca's words. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just lost ya and was trying to find ya."

With that Beca saw Colton walk past them, out of the corner of her eye, and felt his hand squeeze lightly on her shoulder, "I'm going to go find some dessert, I'll see you ladies shortly."

Beca took Chloe's hand, intertwined their fingers, and then turned them to follow the older Beale back to the rest of the family, "Sorry about that, I didn't expect that to take as long as it did."

Chloe shrugged, "Its fine. What did you need to talk to my dad about?"

Beca shifted a little, "Oh, nothing much. Just needed his opinion on something."

Chloe tilted her head a little at that response but didn't push the younger girl any further since they were approaching the doors to head out back with the rest of her family. Beca dropped Chloe's hand as she opened the door and motioned the redhead through.

Once the couple had emerged out into the backyard, Beca was immediately bum rushed by Chelsey who wrapped herself around Beca's leg. All Beca could do was smile as she bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Whacha doing dude?" Beca asked as she tickled Chelsey's belly; the little girl giggling and swatting at her hands.

"Play wif me."

"You want me to play with you?" Beca echoed and the little girl vigorously nodded her head. "Okay, what are we going to play?"

Chelsey tore her gaze away from the brunette and then pointed at the plethora of toys spread across the back deck. Beca followed her finger and looked at the different things laid out around the adults' feet.

She leaned down and let the squirming toddler out of her hands and watched as she ran over to the one thing Beca was hoping she wouldn't have to play with. The little girl barely could pick up the soccer ball, but she did and teetered back to Beca and held it up like it was made of gold.

"Soccer!" Chelsey exclaimed as she tossed the ball towards Beca. Failing miserably to get it anywhere close to the brunette, Beca went down the deck and into the yard to chase it down. As she picked the ball up and turned to head back to the little girl standing at the edge of the deck, Beca noticed that Chloe had taken a seat on the deck and was watching the exchange with a giddy smile on her face.

"Well, if we're going to play soccer, you'll need to come down here," Beca waved her hands beckoning the little girl towards her. Chelsey took off in a heartbeat as fast as her little legs would take her to where Beca was in the yard.

Chloe couldn't help the grin breaking out across her face as she watched Beca and Chelsey running around trying to kick and stop the ball; both failing miserably at keeping the ball between the two of them. But what made Chloe's heart almost burst was the smile that hadn't left Beca's face since Chelsey joined her on the grass. Chloe knew that Beca was far from the athletic kind but watching her do something she wasn't good at just to make Chelsey squeal with laughter, it did things to Chloe.

Chloe was brought out of her revere for her girlfriend before her thoughts could turn further down the naughty trail when Stacie and Aubrey plopped down on the same lounge chair beside her. Stacie handing over a glass of wine to Chloe, then settled in between Aubrey's legs as she leaned back into the blonde's embrace.

"I didn't realize B knew how to play soccer," Stacie said with an amused lilt to her voice.

Chloe chuckled taking the glass, "Thanks, and she has no clue what she's doing."

"She's really good with Chelsey," Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, I didn't picture B as the kid type," Stacie said thoughtfully as she watched the pair playing on the grass. "Did you know she liked kids?" Stacie turned her eyes towards Chloe as she took a sip from her own wine glass.

Chloe shook her head, "Not really, she's only mentioned them in passing."

"You haven't?" Stacie said in slight shock as she watched the scene unfold in the yard.

Again, Chloe shook her head, "No, we've only talked about the future in general terms. We haven't had a sit down serious talk about it."

Stacie turned back towards the redhead, "Do you see a future with her?"

Chloe looked at the girls cuddle together beside her and then her eyes drifted back to the brunette running around chasing her cousin. A small smile played on her lips as she nodded, "I do, I can't see the rest of my life without her in it."

Aubrey squeezed her arms around Stacie a little tighter hearing Chloe's words and smiled a soft smile at her best friend, "Like I told you the other day, I've never seen you happier than you are when you are with her."

"Yeah, in the years I've known you, no one has been able to hold that twinkle in your eye the way that Beca does." Stacie said as she placed her now empty wine glass on the table separating the two chairs.

"Honestly, I've never been happier. And it isn't like Beca has to do anything to make me happy. She is just herself and even when she's moody and broody and locked away in her studio, she can just look at me and immediately my world shifts. We haven't been dating for that long, but she's it for me. I don't want to live this life without her."

"I'm so glad fate intervened the way she did and brought you two back together. I know when she was in California she was miserable. Even though she was making her dreams come true." Stacie said reflectively watching Beca in the yard. "She told me once that everything she ever wanted to happen, was happening, but it felt different because she was doing it alone and not with you by her side." She turned towards Chloe, "She never stopped caring about you or dare I say, loving you, while she was out there and y'all weren't talking. She never said it, but I would put money on the fact that Beca probably already knew you were the one for her before she left the ranch all those years ago."

"Honestly," Aubrey chimed in, "I think the time y'all spent apart is what makes this whole thing even better."

Chloe tilted her head, confusion set in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"Don't look at me like that," Aubrey chuckled. "I just think that the time apart gave you both a perspective that makes you not take things for granted, to not take each other for granted. It made you both realize that what you have is special and worth it. I think it showed you that you can overcome anything, as long as you are together."

Just as Chloe was about to respond, the soccer ball came whizzing between the three girls and hit up against the side of the house.

"What the hell?!" Chloe squealed. Their heads spun out to the yard quickly to see a sheepish Beca walking towards the deck.

"Shit! Sorry about that," Beca said as she climbed the steps of the deck with Chelsey following closely behind. "I can't kick straight for anything," she said giggling.

"You're the most uncoordinated human on the planet," Stacie said playfully.

Beca flipped the taller brunette the bird as she moved to get the ball and turned and handed it to Chelsey. She smiled as she watched the little girl walk over to her mom and climb into her lap still holding onto the ball.

Chloe shifted in her seat to allow the smaller girl to sit between her legs. "Hey," she said softly into Beca's ear as she settled against her chest.

"Hey you," Beca placed her hands over Chloe's arms wrapped around her stomach. "Did I miss anything?"

Stacie shook her head, "Nope, just talking about how you will never be Alex Morgan."

"Screw you, Stace."

"I think Aubrey would fight you for that privilege."

"Ew, no thanks," Beca said shivering at the thought.

"Hey now, don't knock it til you try it," Aubrey piped up with a smirk playing across her face.

"I think I'll stick with the best and not slum it," Beca said playfully as she patted Chloe's arm.

"Oh fuck you, B," Stacie said as she barked out a laugh.

The laughter from the group rang out over the deck, causing some of the adults to turn their heads. And they just shook their heads when they saw the four girls having a good time.

Colton walked out of the house and over to the group of girls, "Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see if y'all wanted to go pick out the Christmas tree this year?"

Chloe's eyes lit up and she squealed as she squeezed Beca, "Oh my god!"

Beca laughed, "I take that as you want to go Christmas tree shopping?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes sparkled and Beca couldn't contain the grin from splitting her face in two.

"What about you guys? You wanna join us?" Beca asked as she looked over to Aubrey and Stacie.

Aubrey looked at Stacie and Stacie just shrugged, "Why not? I don't have any other plans."

"Then it's settled," Aubrey said as she patted Stacie's hip to get the tall brunette to move.

Colton beamed at the friends as they started to stand, "Here's the card." He handed the black plastic over to Chloe, "If you go to McGee's Farm, they'll deliver the tree later today and we can decorate it tonight." He then turned to Aubrey and Stacie, "Aubrey, Stacie, you ladies are more than welcome to come back afterwards for dinner then we all can decorate it together? What do ya say?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Papa B," Aubrey said as she locked her hands with Stacie.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Stacie said as she smiled at Chloe's dad.

"Good, then it's settled. I'll entertain the family while you ladies are gone. And tonight, I'll make something that is in no way shape or form anything to do with turkey!"

Beca laughed at the man, she was glad to hear they wouldn't be having any leftovers because there was only so much tryptophan she could take in one day.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey gained everyone's attention. "Let's go get our stuff and get our Christmas tree shopping on."

Everyone let out a little cheer and made their way through the house towards Aubrey's car.

Chloe couldn't help but fall behind a little and watch her friends and girlfriend happily chat on their journey. She smiled at the ease at which Beca had taken to Aubrey and how everything just felt right.

She definitely could get used to this and doing it for the rest of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay so I'm impatient! I was going to wait to post this after I sent Chapter 15 to be beta'd, but yeah...I feel like I've held on to this long enough. 15 is almost complete as I'm writing the last scene. But I probably won't get to post that before I go to Canada in 2 weeks to Unity Days (Convention for The 100). I want to make good headway into 16 before I post 15, you know...stay a chapter ahead and all that jazz! Anyway, thanks for the reviews that were left on Chapter 13! Hopefully I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Let me know what you guys think of this one! The reviews keep me wanting to give you guys more!
> 
> Now that the holidays are done and my trip is almost here...fingers crossed I'll be able to get back in the flow of writing. I think I have maybe 4 chapters left. It keeps changing because apparently I don't want to stop writing and keep thinking of things to add in the future. :)
> 
> Okay, enough of that...as always, I don't own anything but any and all mistakes you find!

 

* * *

Much to Beca's dismay, the tree shopping in New York was a far bigger disaster than it was in Atlanta.

"Chloooeeee," Beca whined. "This is the fifth lot we've been to and we have yet to find 'the perfect tree'." She made quotes in the air as she spoke. "I'm starting to think you're enjoying my suffering and not really looking for a tree anymore."

"Oh come on Mitchell," Chloe said playfully, "I take no pride in your suffering. I just haven't found a tree that would be fitting in the apartment."

Beca walked up to the closest tree to them, she looked over to her girlfriend who had progressed further down the row, "What about this one? It's at least seven feet tall, so check. It's got that triangle shape you said the last twenty didn't have, so check, and it is still green. Look." She reached her hand in the tree and grabbed hold of the trunk. She shook the tree to see how many needles fell off and frowned when she noticed more than a few littered the ground around her feet. She looked up to see her girlfriend with a small smile on her lips, shaking her head.

"Nope, not good enough," Chloe called after watching the music producer shake the tree.

Beca let out a huff of air and stalked across the aisle to the redhead, whose head was adorned with a Santa hat that had elf ears on the side.

"Be glad you are cute," Beca grumbled as she came to a stop beside the older woman and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Chloe smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's temple. "I love you grump-butt."

"I love you too, but I'd love you a whole lot more if we could just get a damn tree already," Beca shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and stared down at her feet kicking the dirt around with the toe of her boot.

All of a sudden Beca heard a gasp that drew her attention away from her feet and had her head shot up to look at Chloe.

"What?!"

Chloe didn't say anything but quickly started making long strides towards something on the other side of the lot. Beca had to jog a little to catch up with the redhead. Finally, reaching Chloe's side, she realized that Chloe stood firmly planted in front of one of the most magnificent trees Beca had ever laid eyes on. And this was coming after the tree they found in Atlanta, which Beca swore looked like it had come out of a painting with how perfect it looked.

Beca watched as Chloe's hand gently wove through the branches and gave the tree a shake. They both peered down to the ground and saw that barely any needles had fallen.

"This," Chloe breathed out. "This is our tree."

Beca couldn't help but nod her head in agreement, "That works for me," she said quietly. "Stay here and I'll go get the dude from up front to help us buy it."

With that Beca disappeared from Chloe's side, leaving the redhead to admire the tree further. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the tree. She opened her Instagram app and immediately posted the picture. She tagged Beca in it and once she hit post, she put the phone back in her pocket.

It was faint, but she could hear it. Beca let out a belly laugh somewhere on the lot. Chloe smiled as she heard the sound, knowing that Beca probably just saw her post. It didn't take long for Chloe to see Beca making her way back to the tree with the young blonde in tow.

"Really, Beale?" Beca laughed as she shook her head and came to a stop beside her girlfriend. "You think that tree is more perfect than me?" She couldn't contain the grin spreading across her face as she pocked her phone and then turned her attention from Chloe back the young man. "We would like to purchase this tree and have it delivered to our apartment."

The young man nodded and pulled out a bright yellow tag from his sweatshirt pocket, "Name?"

"Mitchell."

He scribbled the name and 'Delivery' onto the tag and quickly wrapped it around one of the branches. "Alright, let's get you ladies paid and I'll get your information and we can have that beauty delivered later this afternoon. You ladies picked a good one, it just came in this morning from the mountains of North Carolina."

Chloe nudged Beca's shoulder as they walked, "See, I told you the perfect one was out there."

Beca rolled her eyes as they stopped at the counter at the front. "You did and I'm glad we found it when we did because I was about two seconds away from calling it a day."

Chloe scoffed at Beca's declaration and then turned her attention back to the guy as he asked for the delivery address.

After Chloe finished giving him Beca's address, Beca snapped her fingers together, "Hey! Remind me to let them know when we get back that this thing is going to be delivered so there aren't any issues, please."

"You got it," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around Beca's neck and placed a kiss to the shorter girl's temple.

"Alright ladies, you're all set here. I'll have everything taken care of for you." The blonde handed Beca her receipt and then moved to help the customers waiting behind the couple.

Beca shoved the receipt into her back pocket as she grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand and interlaced their fingers as they headed towards the car.

As the pair were making their way towards the exit, a young girl approached them.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said shyly as the older women paused their movements. "But, are you Beca Mitchell?"

Beca looked at Chloe wide eyed and then back to the younger girl, "Depends on the day," she joked. When the girl went wide eyed, Beca quickly followed up, "It just so happens that today, I  _am_  her."

The girl's face lit up in a grin that Chloe thought was going to reach past her eyes. "Oh my god, I thought it was you! I absolutely love your work!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering if it would be okay to take a picture with you?"

Beca smiled at the nervousness of the girl in front of them and dropped Chloe's hand, "Sure, that's not a problem at all. Hey Beale, would you mind taking the picture?"

Chloe nodded and accepted the cell phone the girl held out for her. "Alright you two, say 'cheese'." Chloe snapped a few pictures, then smiled as she looked over the ones she took. She turned the phone to the girl, "Here check those and make sure they are okay."

The girl took her phone and squealed, "They are perfect! Thank you so much!"

"No problem…." Beca trailed off, looking to the young girl hoping she'd supply a name.

"Bella, my name's Bella."

Beca's mouth dropped slightly. "Bella? Really? Did you know this one," she hiked her thumb towards Chloe, "she's a Bella too."

The girl turned to Chloe with a confused look on her face, "Wait, I thought you were Chloe?"

Chloe laughed, "I am, but what this one is referring to is the acapella group I was in during college. We were the Barden Bellas."

"Ahhh," Bella said as she let out a chuckle. "Okay, I was about to be super confused."

"Yeah, she typically confuses most everyone she deals with at some point or another," Chloe said as she poked Beca's shoulder.

"Hey!" Beca scoffed, "I do not."

Chloe leaned over towards Bella and staged whispered, "Yeah she does."

The young girl couldn't contain her laughter at this point, "You guys are the best! Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me and taking a picture!"

"You're more than welcome," Chloe said as Beca stood beside her nodding.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping us, and thank you for your support." Beca said genuinely as she reached out and shook the young girl's hand.

"Have a great night and thanks again," Bella said as she moved past the couple and waved at them before turning around and heading further into the tree lot.

"She was nice," Chloe said as she reached for Beca's hand again.

"Yeah, she was. It's still strange when people do that though. I'm glad it isn't like it was when I was in L.A., though."

"Just wait. When Alecia gets here and you start working on her stuff, I have a feeling your anonymity here in the city will be shot to shit."

"You think?" Beca said as they approached the car and James opened the door for Chloe. "Thanks James."

The pair slid into the back seat, "Yeah, you aren't going to be holed up in the apartment working on it, the studio is almost done. So I'm sure the paparazzi will get wind of her being in town and anytime y'all go to or leave the studio, I guarantee pictures will be taken."

Beca groaned at that. She hadn't really thought about the implications of working with Alecia and the press it would garner. "Oh well, I guess that's what I signed up for, huh?"

"Yep," Chloe said popping the p. "Speaking of, when is she getting into town?"

Beca pulled out her phone and clicked a couple of buttons, "Um, she wants to start working as soon as the studio is ready. Which looks like…" She clicked a few more buttons, "it should be ready around January 15th."

Chloe nodded her head, "I'll be back in school by then. Hopefully, I'll be able to see her some while she is here."

"Chloe, she's going to be in town for at least a month while we write and start recording. There is  _no_  way I could keep her away from you. She loves you too much!"

Chloe beamed at the thought, "You know, I never would have thought, back in college, that I'd be friends with P!nk and dating a super-hot music producer."

Beca laughed, "Well, lucky for me, I knew I was going to date a smoking hot teacher when I was in college." She threw a wink at Chloe as she watched the blush creep up her girlfriend's neck. She then leaned over and captured Chloe's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Beca said as Chloe placed her head on Beca's shoulder and they rode the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Holy shit, Beale," Beca groaned. "Can you  _please_  hurry up and make sure this damn thing is straight. My face can't take much more of these needles."

"Okay okay," Chloe said moving back from the tree for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, I think that's straight enough, go ahead and tighten the bolts."

Chloe looked down and couldn't help but giggle at Beca's prone body on the floor, her upper half under the tree as she tried to secure it into its base.

As Beca shimmied back and slid out from under the tree, she huffed and hopped to her feet as soon as she was clear of the branches.

"Shit, I'm glad that only needs to be done once a year," Beca said as she ran her fingers through her hair knocking needles out and brushed her hands together, then onto her jeans. "You," she pointed to Chloe, "are going to be the one watering that fucker."

Chloe stepped closer to Beca and circled the younger girl's waist, "But I liked looking at your cute little ass while you are down there." She leaned down and kissed Beca's lips as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad," Beca said as she kissed Chloe again, "I'm not getting down there again. I don't care if we throw that stand out with the tree after Christmas."

Chloe shook her head, "Fine. How about after I put water in the stand, we decorate it?"

"Sounds like a plan, I think my box of ornaments my mom sent is in the music room. Where did you put the ornaments we bought?"

"In the guest bedroom. I'll water the tree and then go get those while you get your box. I'll go get my box tomorrow while you're out checking on the studio."

"Fuck," Beca mumbled as they parted ways, "I totally forgot about that."

Chloe shook her head as she watched Beca walk out of the living room and through the kitchen. Beca tried to not show the stress that finishing the studio was causing her. But Chloe knew her well enough to know that even though Beca was trying to stay calm, underneath it all, she was a bundle of nerves. Everything was finally coming together and she knew Beca was worried that something else would happen and cause the studio opening to be delayed and therefore delaying her work with Alecia. Chloe knows that Beca is getting antsy to get back to work.

After Chloe gathered the bags of ornaments, tinsel, and lights she moved back towards the living room. As she turned the corner and started walking towards the kitchen, she couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw Beca sitting Indian style on the floor going through the box of ornaments from her childhood.

"Whacha got there?" Chloe asked as she walked through the door and placed the bags down on the couch.

Beca was holding a music note and had a small smile on her lips. "I made this when I was four with my grandma." She chuckled as she ran her thumb over the hard plaster. "She was so patient with me, I kept getting distracted with the paint that I couldn't focus on getting the actual ornament made."

Chloe sat down beside Beca and wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder as she listened.

"She knew that I loved music." Beca chuckled again, "Hell, I was running around trying to sing at the top of my lungs before I had even started talking. She often told me that I was going to do great things with my life but that I just had to believe in myself." She sighed, "I wish she could see me now and what I've become."

Chloe picked up her head and kissed Beca's cheek. "She's proud of you, I know it. You  _have_  done great things and will continue to do them. I know she isn't here to tell you this, so I'll say it for her. I'm so proud of you, Beca."

Beca turned her head and Chloe could see her eyes were watery so she continued, "You set your mind to what you wanted and you did it. You believed in yourself and your ability and you went for it. She would be your biggest fan, well, she'd have to get in line behind me," Chloe winked. "But seriously, you took her belief in you and you held on to it. And I firmly believe that she is up there looking down on you and she's smiling and is so, so proud of you."

"I love you, you know that?" Beca said as she wiped at her eyes.

"I love you more," Chloe leaned in for a kiss. "So why don't you take that music note and put it on the tree and we'll get this decorating out of the way. Then we can make some hot chocolate and watch  _How the Grinch Stole_ Christmas and I think that new Trolls Holiday special comes on after it."

Beca shook her head as she stood and made her way over to the tree, "You're such a dork."

"Maybe, but you can't deny how much you love those old TV shows. I saw how giddy you were when  _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_  came on before Halloween."

"I will never admit to that," Beca said as she hung the ornament on the tree.

"You don't have to, I have pictures!" Chloe laughed at how quickly Beca's head turned towards her. "Yep, when you were so engrossed with the show, I was able to get a few cute pictures of you watching it."

Beca huffed and walked back over to the redhead and bent down to get another ornament from her box. "Why do I put up with you?"

Chloe grinned, "Because you love me."

Beca shook her head and took a deep breath, "And tell me why again?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and jerked her down into her lap and whispered into her ear, even though she didn't have to, "Because I'm really good with my tongue."

To prove her point, Chloe dove into Beca's neck and ran her tongue over that one spot and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips when she heard a moan slip past Beca's lips.

"You do realize this tree isn't getting decorated anytime soon now, right?"

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

**Chloe (2:17pm): Hey…you got a sec?**

**Clarke (2:19pm): Hey! Yeah, what's up?**

**Chloe (2:20pm): What do you and Lexa have planned for New Years? And do you ski?**

**Clarke (2:21pm): Umm…nothing that I know of…let me ask Lex….hold on….and it's been a while for me…**

**Clarke (2:25pm): Nothing and Lexa loves skiing…what do you have in mind?**

**Chloe (2:26pm): I was thinking about giving Beca a trip for Christmas and since we haven't been able to hang out much lately, I was hoping y'all would want to come with…and don't worry, I'm covering everything ;)**

**Clarke (2:29pm): What?! No, we can't let you do that! But we are up to joining you guys!**

**Chloe (2:30pm): You don't have a choice…consider it your Christmas gifts. :p**

**Clarke (2:32pm): Chloe! Please let us do something!**

**Chloe (2:33pm): Nope, I'll plan everything and give y'all the details once I have them.**

**Clarke (2:33pm): Chloe, you aren't going to pay for everything for us…**

**Chloe (2:34pm): I'm not, but I'm going to pay for the place we are staying and your ski lift tickets…**

**Clarke (2:36pm): Ugh…fine…so the place is within driving distance?**

**Chloe (2:37pm): Yeah, it is and do you think you guys could get a week off at the bar?**

**Clarke (2:38pm): We work tonight so I'll put in for it…what are the dates?**

**Chloe (2:38pm): I'm looking at December 28** **th** **through January 4** **th** **…**

**Clarke (2:39pm): Okay…I'll see what I can do. I'll text you later tonight after I talk to Misty.**

**Chloe (2:40pm): Awes! Okay well Beca just got back from the studio…I'll talk to you later tonight! Have fun at work!**

**Clarke (2:41pm): Thanks! You guys have a great night…and if you get bored, feel free to come see us!**

**Chloe (2:43pm): I'll talk to Beca! Ttyl**

Chloe locked her phone and tossed it on the coffee table beside her laptop. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen to greet Beca.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Beca said distractedly looking at her phone.

"How'd it go at the studio?" Chloe asked as she moved to the fridge to get a drink.

Beca stood at the island still staring at her phone and not answering. Chloe looked over at her girlfriend and noticed her brow furrowed. She moved over to Beca and it was only when she was a few feet from the brunette, did she turn her attention away from the phone.

"Huh?" Beca said as she locked her phone and placed it on the countertop.

"I asked how it went at the studio…but I'm guessing by how distracted you are that it didn't go well?" Chloe put her glass down and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"What, no...no, everything went fine. Actually, better than fine, looks like we might actually get into the studio before the fifteenth."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's middle and leaned up and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Ahh, so what had so much of your attention if it wasn't studio related?"

"Oh, I was looking for something for us to do for New Year's Eve." Beca said as she glanced over her shoulder at the darkened phone.

Chloe nodded, "How about you let me plan New Years?"

Beca shrugged, "That probably makes more sense, since you've lived here longer than I have."

Chloe just smiled, "That's true! So, I went back to my apartment and brought back over my box of ornaments I got from daddy. I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and finished the tree."

Beca shook her head and let go of her girlfriend and made her way to the fridge, "Nope, I don't mind at all." Once she opened the fridge, she scanned the contents and groaned, "I completely forgot to thaw out the steaks I was going to cook for dinner tonight."

"That's fine, I'm not really feeling steaks anyway," Chloe said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"What do you want to do for dinner then?" Beca pulled out the pitcher of lemonade, placed it on the island beside Chloe and went to get a glass out of the cabinet.

"We haven't had Mediterranean in a while," Chloe said as she watched Beca move around in the kitchen. "Why don't we go to that little Greek place up the street?"

Beca poured her a glass of lemonade and then moved to put it back in the fridge, "You know, that sounds really good. I could definitely go for some hummus. Why don't we go in a few hours and then if it isn't too cold, we could walk around Central Park? We haven't done that in a while."

Chloe nodded, "I'd like that. Are you going to work some in your studio now?"

"Actually, I was planning on it, but I was hoping you'd join me and we can work on our song. The track we laid down before Thanksgiving was rough and I want us to fully collaborate on it and get it to where we both are happy with it, not just me."

Chloe's face lit up, "That sounds great! I just have something to do for work real quick. Give me about forty-five minutes and then I'll join you. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Beca walked over to Chloe and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you in a few."

Just as Beca was about to turn the corner, Chloe remembered Clarke's suggestion, "Oh! Hey," she said quickly causing Beca to stop immediately and turn around. "I talked to Clarke today and she mentioned she and Lexa are working tonight. Wanna go get a few drinks after we walk around the park?"

"Sure!" Beca perked up at the idea, "We haven't seen those two since we had dinner with them before Thanksgiving."

"Yay!" Chloe bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. "Okay go work and I'll be in there in a few."

Beca playfully saluted Chloe and turned the corner and disappeared from Chloe's sight. Once Chloe made sure Beca wasn't coming back, she grabbed her phone and laptop from the living room and noticed the battery of her laptop was almost dead. So she turned and went back into the kitchen and plugged it into the wall. There she maximized her internet browser with ski resorts in the area already pulled up and began looking to find the perfect place to go for Beca's Christmas present.

* * *

"Okay, yeah. That sounds good. Just send everything over and I'll get it back to you." Chloe paused her conversation as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Mmhmm, that's right." Another pause. "Perfect! I'll take a look and we'll see you in a few weeks then. Thanks for your help."

Chloe was practically bouncing in place as she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the island. She moved back to the juicer and began cutting up oranges again.

"What was that about?" Beca said sleepily and Chloe jumped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"What was what about?" Chloe tried to play it cool as she worked to slow her heart rate.

Beca shuffled over to Chloe's side and pointed to her cell phone, "The conversation you just had on the phone."

"Oh, that?" Chloe fidgeted in place and didn't look Beca in the eye. "That was nothing you need to worry about."

Beca raised a brow at the way her girlfriend was acting, "You're being suspicious."

"You're being nosy," Chloe playfully shot back as she turned and met stormy blue eyes, "and good morning by the way."

"I'm being curious," Beca deadpanned, "and good morning. How long have you been up?"

Chloe glanced at the clock on the wall, "About forty-five minutes." Internally relieved that Beca isn't pressing the issue.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Beca asked as she went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon.

"Because we didn't get in until almost two this morning and after not going to sleep until almost four, I didn't have the heart to wake you up at nine-thirty." Chloe explained as she continued to cut up the remaining oranges. "I'm making OJ, do you want some?"

"Yes, please," Beca said as she pulled the frying pan out of the cabinet. "I'll start breakfast while you finish that. Bacon and eggs okay?"

"After what we drank last night, yes that is perfect!" Chloe practically moaned at the thought of food.

"It was good to see Lexa and Clarke last night. We really should get together with them more often and not when they're working. They're fun."

Chloe nodded as she shoved another piece of orange through the juicer, "Yeah, they are. I can't believe how cute they are. I mean, did you see Lexa showing off with her flare making drinks last night? She didn't do that unless Clarke was in the bar area."

Beca laughed, "Did you see her almost drop the tequila bottle when Clarke bent over to pick up that napkin she dropped? I swear that girl has it bad!"

"Yeah she does, but the feeling is mutual. Did you notice the chick that was three stools down from us? The one with the pixie haircut and pierced eyebrow?" Chloe asked as she finished filling up one glass of orange juice.

"The one that wouldn't stop flirting with Lexa?" Beca asked as she flipped the bacon.

"Yeah, I thought Clarke was going to go around the bar and snatch her piercing out of her face with the way she was watching that girl." Chloe moved another glass under the spout and started putting in more oranges. "I think she actually growled when that chick grabbed Lexa's wrist to bring her closer to say something."

Beca laughed, "Oh my god, can you imagine if Lexa hadn't pulled away when she did? Clarke probably would have lost her shit."

"I think the chick got the message though when Lexa kissed Clarke a few minutes later. She tossed some money onto the bar and stormed out." Chloe shook her head at the memory. "I don't even think Lexa realized that girl was flirting with her."

"Probably not, Commander Heart Eyes only sees Clarke." Beca said moving to grab a plate to put the cooked bacon on.

Chloe threw her head back laughing, "I can't believe you called her that last night!"

Beca turned to look over her shoulder, "What?! It's the truth! Every time Lexa looks at Clarke it's like that emoji sprouts from her face."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, I just can't believe you said it to her."

"Well, she didn't deny it either," Beca laughed, "Clarke even agreed with me."

Chloe walked over to Beca and placed her glass of OJ on the counter by the bacon. She reached over and grabbed a slice and moaned as she chewed the greasy goodness.

"You keep that up and we'll end up back in the bedroom for round four," Beca playfully swatted at Chloe's hand.

"Not until after you properly feed me," Chloe said and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. Beca hummed at her and after playfully popping Beca's ass, she moved towards the den and plopped down on the couch.

**Chloe (10:48am): So Beca almost caught me on the phone with the ski lodge!**

**Clarke (10:49am): Rut roh! Did she hear anything?**

**Chloe (10:50am): I don't think so, I had already hung up when she made her presence known.**

**Clarke (10:51am): Did you say anything at the end of the convo to give anything away?**

**Chloe (10:52am): Not really, I was just getting them to email me the rental agreement and information.**

**Clarke (10:53am): Ok good…don't want the surprise to be ruined!**

**Chloe (10:54am): I know right?! Ugh that would not be good!**

Beca walked into the den carrying two plates piled with bacon and eggs. "Here ya go." She handed Chloe a plate and placed the other on the coffee table. She turned back to the kitchen and went to get her juice.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chloe asked as Beca walked back into the room.

"Yeah sure." Beca shrugged as she sat down beside Chloe and grabbed her plate. "After that, want to go with me to the studio? They're supposed to be putting in the appliances and I need to be there to make sure everything goes where it's supposed to."

"Really? I'd love to! I haven't seen it since they started tearing down walls!" Chloe bounced in place.

"Cool! So, what're we watching?"

* * *

The couple walked down the street hand in hand and came to a stop in front of a set of doors that lead into Beca's new studio.

Beca took a deep breath, "Okay you ready to see the progress?"

Chloe nodded and waited for Beca to unlock the doors. As Beca held the door open for her, Chloe walked through and stood in awe at the space in front of her.

"Oh my god, Beca," Chloe said just above a whisper, "this place is beautiful!" She turned her head and saw the pride radiating off of Beca.

"Yeah, I think it's turned out pretty amazing."

Chloe took in the modern feel of the space. There was a metal sign with Titanium Productions behind a glass reception desk. To the right of the reception area there were three black leather couches with a glass coffee table in the center of the semi-circle. Her eyes drifted to the walls and saw Beca's awards and framed records lining the wall. She drifted over in front of the couches and scanned over the plaques on the wall.

"I love it."

Beca chuckled beside her girlfriend, "You haven't even seen the rest of it."

Chloe turned and looked into Beca's stormy blue eyes, "Well, Mitchell, what are you waiting for. I need a tour!"

Beca could see the adoration in Chloe's eyes and so she took the redhead's hand and began leading her through the space. At each door, Beca would open and lead Chloe in and explain what would go on in there. And with each room, Chloe fell more in love with the place.

After they walked through every single inch of the space, Beca looked expectantly at Chloe, "So?"

"So?" Chloe looked at Beca with clear confusion written across her face.

"What do you think?"

Chloe turned to Beca and grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them, "I think that this place is absolutely amazing, I think  _you_  are absolutely amazing, and I can't wait to see the amazing work that you are going to do here."

"Your faith in me is astonishing," Beca said with wonderment in her voice as she pulled out of Chloe's grip and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "I love you."

Chloe leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Beca's lips and Beca pulled her closer and deepened it. Before the kiss could get too out of control, Beca's stomach growled. Chloe pulled away from the kiss with a giggle.

"I think we need to get some food into you," Chloe said as she broke away from the music producer and slid her hand down Beca's arms until they found purchase in her hand.

"Why don't we try that pizza place we were talking about last week? I think it's a short walk from here?" Chloe asked as she turned them towards the door.

"You mean Patsy's Pizzeria?" Beca inquired as she opened the door for Chloe to pass through and then stepped through and locked the door behind her.

"Yeah, that's the place. I'm in the mood for some good pizza." They turned and headed up the block towards the street the restaurant was on. "I was reading on Yelp! the other day and the place gets great reviews. A lot of them say the owners are very hands on and personable."

"Cool. I'm excited to see what kind of pizzas they have. I've fallen in love with the New York style pizza."

The pair walked in comfortable silence until they made it to the doors of the restaurant. Beca opened the door for Chloe to enter and followed behind. Looking around the place, Beca got the sense that it was meant to be quaint and personable since there were only three booths and four tables in the whole establishment. She noticed that there was a wood fire burning pizza oven behind what looked like it was an old Subway counter full of ingredients. They stood just in the doorway watching the man behind the counter toss dough into the air and catch it on his fist.

"That's so cool," Beca whispered to Chloe just as an older lady walked up to them and guided them to a booth.

A young brunette came over and took their drink orders while they looked over the menu.

"I think I'm going to get the Buffalo Chicken pizza," Beca said as she closed her menu and set it aside.

"I was looking at that too," Chloe confessed as her eyes stayed trained on the menu. "Maybe I'll go with the Caribbean Jerk Chicken pizza and we can share?" She looked over the menu and gave Beca pleading eyes.

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Fine," she playfully huffed.

Chloe closed her menu just as the waitress came to deliver their drinks and took their order.

As the pair chatted, their eyes would drift over to the man behind the counter making the pizzas.

"I would drop that thing on my head," Beca said as she stared at the man.

"I don't doubt it," Chloe said almost immediately and then laughed at the look of indignation that Beca had plastered across her face. "What? It's true! You'd definitely either fling it into the ceiling tiles or drop it on your head. You're good like that." She playfully winked at the younger woman.

"You're supposed to say that I'd be great at it," Beca huffed as she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Oh no," Chloe laughed, "I'm not inflating that ego any more than necessary!"

Beca stuck out her tongue at the redhead and went back to looking at the man making the pizzas.

Once their food was delivered, the couple exchanged half of their pizza and ate in relative silence. The only sounds coming from either girl was soft moans at how delicious the pizza was.

"Can we get a box for this?" Beca asked the waitress as she pointed to the remaining slices on the trays.

As the waitress retreated to get the boxes, the man that had been making pizzas made his way over to the table.

"Good evening ladies," the gentleman said in a heavy Italian accent. "How was your meal?"

"It was fantastic," Chloe beamed at the man and he mirrored her smile.

"That's what I like to hear," he said. "I haven't seen you ladies in here before, so let me introduce myself. I'm Marco and I own this place with my wife. That," He pointed to the older woman at the front of the shop, "Is my wife, Lucia."

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said as she pointed to herself. "And this is my girlfriend, Beca," she motioned to the brunette across from her.

Marco took Chloe's hand and gently kissed her knuckles, "It is a pleasure to meet you Chloe and Beca." He then moved and kissed Beca's hand as well. "I hope to see you ladies in here again."

"Count on it," Beca said as she began moving the left over pizza into the box the waitress just dropped off.

"Good! Well, I need to get back to the kitchen. You ladies have a great rest of your day." Marco said and then turned and left the table.

"He seems nice," Chloe said as she put some cash in the booklet with their check and slide out of the booth and waited for Beca.

"Yeah, he does. I can definitely see making this place a regular in our rotation." Beca said switching the take out box to her right hand and taking Chloe's hand with her left as they walked out the exit.

As the cool air hit them, Chloe sighed, "Can you believe Christmas is only a week away?"

"I can't. It seems like only last week we were spending time in Malibu with Alecia." Beca said wistfully.

"Yeah, it does. Have you finished your shopping?"

Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe and deadpanned, "Yes, I've gotten your present."

Chloe shook her head and chuckled, "I didn't ask that fishing for that answer. But I'm glad you're prepared." She leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"What about you? I know you probably bought all your Bellas something."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I ordered Amy and Jessica's stuff and just mailed it to them. Aubrey and Stacie will get theirs soon. I know what I want to get them, but I've got to wait until it's back in stock."

"Good deal. I think I've figured out what I'm doing for Stacie. I just need to get a good day in the studio to get it recorded then mail it to her." Beca said as they walked up to the apartment.

"You're recording a song for her?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well, she actually wrote it. She doesn't know that I have it. I found the lyrics on a piece of paper that must have fallen out of her pocket at Thanksgiving. I just want to arrange it so that it is a song. Based on the lyrics, I think she wrote it for Aubrey."

"Aww," Chloe cooed, "that's really sweet of you."

Beca unlocked the apartment and motioned for Chloe to enter, "Yeah, well, I'll deny it to the day I die."

* * *

**Stace (3:59pm): B, I just got a package from you in the mail…**

**Beca (4:05pm): Okaaaay? Did you open it?**

**Stace (4:06pm): No because it's 2 days before Christmas and I wanted to make sure I can open it before I do…**

**Beca (4:07pm): Well, it is your Christmas present…so you can either open it now or wait…up to ya!**

**Stace (4:08pm): Squuuueeeeee….I'm gonna open it!**

Beca laughed at Stacie's last text, she could just hear the taller brunette squealing with delight. Beca put her phone down and turned back to the soundboard in front of her. Just as she was getting back into a groove with her and Chloe's duet, her phone rang and Stacie's face showed up on Facetime. She chuckled as she clicked to accept the call.

"Hey you!" Beca smiled. "What's wrong?" Quickly her smile dropped from her face and concern over took her features. "Why are you crying?"

"You," Stacie said as she wiped tears that had fallen. "How did you get those lyrics?"

"Are you mad?" Beca asked as she bit her bottom lip waiting for Stacie to respond.

"I…no, B, I'm not mad, I'm floored." Stacie said earnestly. "You…you made my words into a song." A stuttered breath left Stacie as she tried to compose herself.

Beca softly smiled at her best friend, "When we were at the ranch for Thanksgiving. Remember when I went to get your coats from our room?" She saw Stacie nod, still wiping tears from under her eyes. "Well, the paper fell out of your coat pocket. I saw the writing on the outside and something in it caught my attention. So instead of putting it back, I opened it up and read it. I'm sorry." She diverted her eyes from the screen.

"Don't be," Stacie said softly. At those words, Beca looked into the phone and Stacie held up the USB stick that Beca had sent her, "This is the best present anyone has ever given me. I'll cherish it forever." With that, she placed the USB stick to her chest and pretended to hug it.

"I'm assuming you wrote it for Aubrey?" Beca inquired.

A shy smile crossed Stacie's face, "Yeah, I just had to get how I feel about her out. I'm so scared of screwing this up that I didn't know how to say it to her face. So I wrote. And now you've made it into a song."

"Are you going to play it for her?"

"Eventually, yeah, but not for Christmas. We've only been together for a few months. I can't tell her I need her like water just yet. As much as I really, really want to." Stacie's shoulders slumped after that.

"Stace, I know it's scary. Trust me!" Beca said emphatically. "Do you remember the song I wrote and played for Chloe? We hadn't even known each other very long. You've known Aubrey for what? Years? I know you guys haven't been dating that length of time, but I don't think you should wait if it is how you are feeling. I think this is something Aubrey would want to know."

Stacie took in a deep breath and sighed, "You're right." She nodded firmly. "I'll play it for her when we exchange our presents. Thanks, B. I don't know if I would have ever shown her what I wrote, if you hadn't put it to music. You are the best."

Beca winked into the camera, "That's just what friends do."

Stacie grinned, "I love you, you know?"

Beca smiled and nodded, "Yeah, nerd, I know. I love you too."

"What did you get Chloe?"

Beca grinned and held up the tiny object and twisted it in her fingers. "Think she'll like it?"

"If it's what I think it is, she's gonna be over the moon!" Stacie beamed.

"I just hope she says yes to the idea." Beca said somewhat timidly.

"Beca Mitchell," Stacie said sternly, "that girl loves you. There is no way that she won't say yes."

* * *

"Good morning," Chloe whispered as she started her normal wake up routine by snuggling further into Beca's side.

"Mmm," Beca hummed as she shifted and slowly drifted into consciousness.

Chloe ran her hand under Beca's t-shirt and up her sides until her thumb grazed the underside of Beca's breast and her fingers rubbed gently against her girlfriend's ribs.

Beca's hold on Chloe tightened as she tilted her head and placed a kiss on Chloe's temple.

"Merry Christmas," Beca murmured into Chloe's hair and felt Chloe start to vibrate under her arm. "You okay?"

Chloe leaned up on her elbow, "Yeah, yeah," she nodded and bent down to kiss Beca's lips. "I just totally forgot that today was Christmas!"

With that Chloe hopped out of bed and turned back around to see that Beca was still laying there looking at her confused. The smile on her face broadened and then before Beca could react, Chloe was jumping back on the bed on her knees bouncing up and down.

"Beca! It's Christmas! Santa! Presents!" Chloe squealed like a little girl.

Beca laughed as Chloe's hands found purchase on her sides and she started tickling.

"Okay, okay, Beale," Beca pleaded, "Staaaaaaahhhp! I give, I give. I'll get up, just stop!"

Chloe squealed again and fist bumped the air and bounced back off the bed as quickly as she came. She disappeared out the door before Beca could throw the covers off herself. Beca shook her head as she got out of bed and couldn't help the smile on her face as she made her way down the hall, when she heard Chloe once again squealing in the den.

As soon as Beca came into Chloe's vision, she ran out of the den and straight into her girlfriend's arms. "Beca, there are so many presents under the tree. What did you do?"

Beca smiled the crooked smile that makes Chloe melt, "Who says it was me? You said it yourself, Santa must have come to visit you."

Chloe pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, "We both know Santa is you, so I'll ask again. What did you do?" she said in a mock stern tone.

Beca just shrugged, "I made up for missing more Christmas' than I should have."

"You didn't have to!" Chloe's façade broke as she exclaimed and then kissed Beca, "Being here with you, right now, is more than enough for me."

"I know, but still," Beca said as she pulled away from Chloe and walked over to the coffee pot, "I have wanted to do nothing but spoil you ever since you came back into my life."

"Beca," Chloe said as she leaned against the island watching the brunette pop a K-cup into the machine, "you spoiled me on my birthday, you spoil me on a daily basis by just being the amazing girlfriend that you are. I don't need you to buy me things for me to be spoiled."

Chloe walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the music producer then turned her around, "Your love is more than enough for me and that love spoils me more than any gift could." She then kissed Beca and the kiss immediately became deeper.

Once air became a necessity, Beca pulled away, "How the fuck did I get so lucky to have you be mine?" she whispered almost as if it was a prayer leaving her lips. She placed her forehead to Chloe's, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to express to you how much I love you."

"You do it every day," Chloe said with a gentle smile and a chaste kiss. "And I love you more. Now, can we go open presents?"

Beca laughed, "Yeah, we can. Do you want me to make you some coffee first?"

Chloe had already started moving towards the den, "Sure, I'll just separate the presents while you do that."

"Okay, give me two minutes and I'll be in there."

* * *

"Okay, I have two left for you," Beca said as she got up from her seat on the couch.

Chloe tilted her head in confusion, "Two? But you've already given me enough and plus, I didn't see any more gifts under the tree?"

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, because I've heard how you are at Christmas, Beale. You shake presents and you try to guess what is in them. So I hid these so that you couldn't do that." She winked at Chloe as she moved to the bookcase behind the couch. She reached up and looked like she was taking a book off of the shelf and then when it was free, Chloe realized that she had used a book jacket on the outside of the present.

"Well, that's sneaky," Chloe said as she saw the smirk on Beca's face.

"Yeah well, I've never seen you looking at these music books, so I figured it was a safe spot. But, I'll have to figure something else out since you know this one now." Beca turned and started to head back into the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Chloe watched Beca's retreating form and rushed to the opposite bookshelf and pulled out the envelope, with Beca's present in it, from between two books. She chuckled at the fact they both hid their presents in the part of the book shelves that the other didn't use very often.

As Beca rounded the corner back into the kitchen, Chloe slid the envelope behind the couch cushion and patiently waited until Beca came back and sat down beside her.

Once settled, Beca handed over an oblong box. "Okay, so this is a present for you. But it's for me as well. It was a last minute thing, so…" She trailed off as she shifted a little on the couch and as Chloe's brows knitted together in confusion again. "If you don't like it, I kept the receipt and can take it back. It's no big deal."

Chloe looked at the elegantly wrapped package in front of her and gave it a little shake. When no sound was made, she glanced at Beca and noticed the she wasn't looking at her so she reached across and placed her hand on top of Beca's and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it."

Beca's uncertain stormy blue eyes met the confident bright blue eyes of her girlfriend and gave a slight nod. "Okay."

Chloe slid her finger under the seam of the paper and began taking the paper off. Once the contents were revealed, Chloe couldn't contain her laughter. "Beca, you seriously thought I wouldn't like this? Have you met me?"

Beca let out a huff of air as she scanned Chloe's face, "Well, I wasn't sure how you would take it?"

"I'll take it any way you want to give it to me," Chloe said in a sultry tone as she pulled out the bright blue dildo and the accompanying harness. "I can't believe you bought a strap on for me for Christmas."

"Well," Beca stammered, "I figured with the way you were open to trying the handcuffs, that you might be willing to try this." She waved her hand over the present sitting in Chloe's lap.

Chloe moved the present to the space beside her, "Beca," she grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand. "There is nothing on this Earth that I wouldn't be willing to try, as long as I'm with you."

The look of relief that spread across Beca's face made Chloe chuckle. "Now, don't get too crazy with your ideas," she winked.

Beca laughed, "I love you."

Chloe leaned in for a kiss, "I love you more."

"Well, that isn't my main present for you, I'm not that sex crazed or shallow." Beca said as she started to lean forward.

Chloe placed a hand on her forearm, "Wait, before you give me that." She moved the back cushion and pulled out the hidden envelope. "I want to give you your present first."

Beca looked at the manila envelope that Chloe held in her hands, "You got me an envelope? You shouldn't have," she said with a smirk on her face.

"No dork," Chloe laughed as she handed over the envelope, "your gift is inside of the envelope."

Beca undid the clip and slid out the packet of information. She silently flipped through the pages and after a few moments, she looked up and met Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"What is this?" Beca asked as she looked back down at the paper in her lap.

"Well," Chloe took a deep breath, "you've been so stressed out with the studio and even though you try to hid it, I know you well enough to know that you're stress level is at max capacity. And I know we just spent a few days down in Georgia, but you still dealt with work while you were there. Plus, being around my whole family, well…" She trailed off. "Well, it just wasn't a relaxing trip for you."

"But I enjoyed myself," Beca said earnestly.

"I know," Chloe interrupted before Beca could say anything else, "but I wanted to give you a trip that you can actually relax on and not think about anything but what's in front of us, which," Chloe leaned over, turned a few pages and pointed, "will be a ski slope."

Beca looked at what Chloe was pointing at and then back up to her girlfriend, "You're taking me on a ski trip?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Yeah, I figured we could get out of town and have a fun trip. I know you've skied before, you told me about the trip you took in high school."

"Wow, Beale, this is fantastic! I can't ski for shit, but it's so much fun."

"Well, good thing this mountain also has snow tubing!" Chloe said excitedly as she flipped through to another page. "I booked us at the penthouse at the Kaatskill Mountain Club. It has two bedrooms and from what the lady at the resort said, it has the best views of the mountain."

Beca looked up from the information to Chloe, "Why do we need two bedrooms?"

Chloe smiled, "I invited some friends to go with us."

"You invited Aubrey and Stacie?"

Chloe shook her head, "Nope."

Beca furrowed her brow and tilted her head, "Then who did you invite?"

The smile on Chloe's face grew as she looked at Beca, "Lexa and Clarke."

Beca's face lit up at the news, "Really? How did you swing that?"

"Remember when we went to see them the other week?" Chloe saw Beca nod in affirmation. "Well, I had asked Clarke earlier that day and she let me know that night they could get the week off."

"That's awesome! Having them come along will definitely make this an adventure."

"I was thinking that too," Chloe beamed. "So you like it?"

Beca put the papers on the coffee table and scooted over to Chloe, "I love it."

Beca leaned in and placed a firm kiss to Chloe's lips. Pulling away away from the kiss Beca smiled at Chloe as she leaned over and pulled out a small box from between the pillow and the arm of the couch.

"Since you stopped me before I could give you your main present earlier, this is what I really wanted to get you for Christmas this year." Beca held up the black box to Chloe. "But there is something you need to hear before you open it." Beca stood up and held out her empty hand to Chloe. Once standing, Beca handed her the small box.

Chloe took a sharp intake of air as she reached a shaky hand to take the box. "What is this?"

"Patience, Beale. Now, come with me to the studio."

The pair walked in silence as they made their way from the den to the studio. Once Beca pushed open the door, she motioned for Chloe to sit down on the couch.

"Now, I wanted to play this for you before you open your gift. I wrote it a few months ago and was able to get the music down the way I wanted to. I finished it up last week." Beca turned from Chloe to the sound board and unlocked the computer screen. With a couple of clicks of the mouse and a few dials slid and music filled the room. Within a few seconds, Beca's voice streamed out of the speakers.

_To be young and in love in New York City_   
_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_   
_To be drunk and in love in New York City_   
_Midnight into morning coffee_   
_Burning through the hours talking_

_Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_   
_I like me better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_   
_Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room_   
_Yeah, it got no ceiling_   
_If we lay, let the day just pass us by_   
_I might get to too much talking_   
_I might have to tell you something_

_Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_   
_I like me better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_   
_Stay here with me_   
_Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_   
_Stay awhile, stay awhile_   
_Stay here with me_   
_Lay here with me_

_I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)_   
_I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)_   
_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause_   
_I like me better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

After the song stopped playing, Beca clicked a few more buttons and then spun her chair around and got up to sit beside Chloe.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off Beca, who was smiling that crooked smile, as she moved to the couch. Once Beca was seated, Chloe's eyes looked back at the box.

"Can I?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Please," Beca said just above a whisper.

Chloe looked at Beca, who was smiling that crooked smile, then back at the box. She slowly moved to open the lid and gasped when she saw the contents. She slammed the lid down then her eyes immediately darted to Beca's stormy ones as they started to fill with tears.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered.

"Now, I know this may seem sudden," Beca started but was immediately cut off by a redhead flying in her direction.

Chloe planted a solid kiss to Beca's lips and pushed herself into the younger woman until she was lying flat on her back. Chloe turned her head and licked Beca's bottom lip and the younger girl immediately granting the redhead entrance. They laid on the couch in a heavy make out session until oxygen became an issue. As Chloe leaned up, Beca slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Beca said in a slightly husky voice.

"You never asked me a question," Chloe said as she placed a peck on Beca's lips.

Beca chased the kiss up and as Chloe moved further away, Beca dropped her head back onto the pillow. "I think you know what the question is."

Chloe took her bottom lip in between her teeth and then started to smile, "I think I know what I want it to be, but I think you need to still ask me."

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Fine," she wiggled until Chloe got the hint to let her sit up.

They rearranged themselves on the couch so that Chloe was sitting on Beca's lap with her arms wrapped around the music producer's neck.

Beca interlocked her fingers at the small of Chloe's back and leaned up and kissed the redhead. She squeezed a little and then unlocked her hands and moved the right to Chloe's waist and then reached for the black box that had fallen on the floor. She picked up the box and took out the golden object and brought it up between the two of them.

Beca looked at the object then back up to Chloe. "I know that we've only been dating since May, and I know that there's been too much time that we've spent apart." She looked down and twisted the object in between her fingers. "I know that I'll never be able to make up for the time I was in California and you were here, but I want to try."

When Beca looked up, she saw the tears about to spill out of Chloe's eyes, "Hey, no…" she brought her hand up and wiped the tears that rolled down Chloe's cheek with her thumb. "No tears."

Chloe nodded and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Beca smiled as she cupped Chloe's face. "I know this isn't much, but it's the first step in me trying to make up for lost time. I love waking up to your face being the first thing I see in the morning. I love you being the last thing I see or the last person I hear before I go to sleep. I love having you sing and dance while you're cooking, when you think I'm not around or not looking. I love having this be where you come when you get off work. I love standing on the balcony and looking over Central Park on a warm Saturday afternoon." Beca stopped her ramble and took in a deep breath.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Chloe Beale, will you move in with me?"

Chloe squealed and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and squeezed. "Of course I'll move in with you! I practically live here now as it is!"

"Really?" Beca said as her grin kept growing.

"Yes, really? Did you think I wouldn't say yes?" Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca.

"Well, honestly," Beca said with a deep breath, "I wasn't sure. Stacie seemed convinced that you'd say yes, but with how quickly this is, I just wasn't sure. I mean, with the whole U-Haul stereotype of the lesbian community and all. I just didn't know if you would think we were moving too fast."

Chloe moved her hands from around Beca's neck and cupped her jaw, "Beca, if you had asked me to move in the night we saw each other at Lincoln Center, I may have said 'not yet', but it's been over six months. I don't think we are moving too fast."

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca and placed her forehead against Beca's. "I love waking up to you. I love going to bed with you. I love drinking coffee with you in the mornings. I love cooking with you. I love everything about you and being in a relationship with you. I want to call this place home. You've been my home since that summer on the ranch."

It was Chloe's turn to wipe the tear that fell from Beca's eyes. "I love you Beca. I have since the ranch. I never stopped. There is nothing more that I could want right now than to move in with you."

"Okay," Beca whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Okay," Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's nose. Chloe pulled back, taking the key from Beca's hand and waited for Beca to open her eyes. Once blues locked on each other, Chloe kissed Beca's lips gently.

"So, um," Beca asked between kisses. "When is our trip?"

Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca, "The twenty-eighth through January fourth."

"Oh wow, that's soon." Beca leaned back on the pillow.

"Well, I figured that the studio renovations would be on hold because of the holidays and this would give us the chance to spend New Year's Eve in a beautiful place."

"No, no, that's fine. We don't have any work going on until the eighth anyway. The studio is ninety-eight percent done. Just a few more deliveries and then we can wrap it up and then open her up for business. So yeah, the time frame is perfect."

"Great!" Chloe bent down and kissed Beca before standing up from the couch. "I guess I need to make some phone calls to the apartment building to let them know that once my lease is up, I won't be renewing for another month."

Beca propped herself up on her elbow, "Wait? When is your lease up?"

Chloe turned to face Beca, "At the end of the month, I'm on month to month now. Actually, I have been since the first year. Why?"

"Well, it is the twenty-fifth, why don't we just move you in here before we leave for our trip?" Beca asked as she sat up fully.

"I have to give two weeks. Plus, I don't want to have to rush to pack everything and pack for the trip. This will give us plenty of time to get things moved in here and everything else put into storage."

Beca walked over to Chloe and placed her hands on the older woman's hips, "How about this? We pack you for the trip. Get the rest of your clothes packed up and moved over before we leave and then I can have the moving company pack up the rest of your stuff and move it into storage or here."

"How will they know what to move and what to store while we are gone?"

Beca laughed, "Because we'll label stuff that needs to be moved, stored and even sold, if you want to sell anything. They can do that for us too."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "You've really thought of everything, huh?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't just go get a key made for you yesterday. This has been something I've wanted to do for a while."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca, "Well, then let's get over to my place and start packing and labeling."

"As you wish, Beale."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK, I'm still technically on hiatus, but I have this ready and figured since it had a month or so, I'd get it published for y'all still reading! I have started 16, but am nowhere near being anywhere close to being done. I think I've written less than 1k words. Anyway, my goal is to get the next chapter out to you before my trip to Boston over St. Patrick's day! So I've got a little over 5 weeks to bust it out and get it to my beta to edit. Oh, I also want to apologize to those that I "killed" with Beca not proposing and just asking Chloe to move in...patience is a virtue ;)
> 
> Also, for any of my readers that lives in Vancouver, I absolutely fell in love with your city and will one day call it my home! Already planning another trip with my girls!
> 
> Okay, so I know you didn't come here to read about my trip, but if you want to talk about it and the Unity Days convention with the cast of The 100, message me so I can gush about how amazing they are and how awesome of hugs Eliza and Chelsey give! haha
> 
> As always, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related, just any and all mistakes you find! Leave a review to let me know your thoughts!

 

* * *

"So how long is the drive?" Beca said as she slid into the driver seat.

"About two and a half hours," Chloe absentmindedly responded as she finished putting the address into the GPS.

Beca turned around to the two in the back seat, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep," Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

"Thank you guys again for inviting us along," Lexa said. "I haven't been skiing in a long time!"

Beca looked over her shoulder at the other brunette and smiled, "I'm glad you guys were able to get off work and come with. It should be a good time."

"So, I did some research on this place," Clarke chimed in as Beca started weaving her way through traffic heading towards 9A that will get them out of the city. "Since you bought the lodging and ski lift tickets, please let us rent the skis and lockers. Also, if you guys are up for it, Lex and I want to get a few sessions of snow tubing while we're there."

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe turned towards the backseat, "Y'all really don't have to do that," she started.

Lexa cut her off, "I know we don't, but we want to. So, please just let us."

Chloe let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay fine."

Clarke's face lit up at Chloe conceding to their request. "Great! Now I'll be able to actually enjoy myself!"

Lexa laughed and reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand.

The quartet rode in comfortable silence just listening to the playlist Beca had created for the trip. Beca drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they drove up I-87 barreling towards their destination.

"Okay so this may sound strange," Lexa said breaking the comfortable silence. "But Clarke and I were talking the other day, we really don't know much about you guys. I mean, I know we know enough about you both to be comfortable coming on a trip with you."

The pair in the front laughed at the implication of what Lexa said.

"I guess we haven't really talked about our backgrounds much," Chloe chimed in. "I mean y'all know where I'm from and how Beca and I met and how we ended up in New York. And we know how you and Clarke met, but you're right, we haven't really talked about much else besides daily stuff."

"Well, to set your minds at ease," Beca said with a chuckle, "we aren't serial killers."

"Granted," Chloe chimed in, "Beca does have a serial killer trait with her sunglasses. If she ever turns into one, that's what I'm pointing to."

The three other women in the car all let out a belly laugh at Chloe's words.

"Oh shut up," Beca shot back, "I like things organized."

"Well, that's good to know," Clarke said as she shook her head, "we aren't either."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way," Beca playfully said, "What do you guys want to know?"

"Where are you originally from Beca?" Lexa asked.

"Seattle, Washington," Beca answered. "I was raised by my grandmother after my dad left and my mom passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Clarke spoke up.

"Thanks," Beca said as she shot Clarke a smile through the rear view mirror. "When my dad left, he went to Atlanta to teach at Barden University. So that's how I ended up there. With him teaching there, I got a free education and since I wasn't planning on staying more than a year, I went at his request to go there."

"Why didn't you stay all four years?" Lexa asked.

"Well, I wasn't even going to go to college," Beca responded. "I was planning to eventually go to LA to start paying my dues to become a music producer. But when he approached me about going to Barden, I had just gone through a pretty messy breakup, so I saw it as a way to get away from Seattle and all the memories that it held. We talked about it and came to the compromise that I would go for at least a year, and if after the year I still wanted to go to LA, he wouldn't stop me. But he was hoping I'd find a group that made me want to stay all four years."

"And you met Chloe when you first got into town? That's how you ended up at the ranch working for her dad?" Clarke asked.

"Well, kinda, I applied for the job before I left Seattle. And you know the rest, got lost, ended up in the diner where she worked and the rest is history!"

"That's awesome that fate pretty much brought you guys together," Lexa said. "Kinda like how things worked out with us."

Chloe turned to look over her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clarke started, "I was born in Melbourne, Australia and moved to New York when I was seventeen with my mum and brother. So I've been here about nine years."

"HA!" Beca exclaimed, "I told you they weren't British." She reached out her hand and wiggled her fingers waiting for Chloe to place a twenty dollar bill in her palm.

"Wait? You bet on where we were from?" Clarke laughed.

"Well, I was born in Sydney, Australia," Lexa chimed in, "but didn't move to New York until about two years ago. New York was just supposed to be a stop for a week before heading on to my original destination of LA. But I walked into this restaurant and was waited on by the most beautiful blonde I'd ever seen. And well, you guys know the rest. She stole my heart, I canceled my flight to LA and like you said, the rest is history."

"Ahh," Chloe said knowingly, "if you hadn't stopped in New York, y'all wouldn't have met. Just like if Beca hadn't had that dumbass break her heart, she wouldn't have come to Atlanta. Seems like we all were meant to be with the ones we're with."

"Agreed," Clarke and Lexa said simultaneously.

"So Lexa, why were you going to LA?" Beca asked as she glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I was hoping to pursue an acting career, but well," Lexa looked over to Clarke, "dreams change."

Clarke smiled at Lexa, "I keep telling her she still has opportunities to act here, I mean, it isn't like Broadway isn't an option. She's fantastic! But she doesn't want to have to be away constantly during a show's run."

"I just don't see doing eight shows a week, plus rehearsals. I'd never see you!" Lexa pouted.

"Oh damn girl, you're whipped." Beca laughed.

"Look who's talking, Mitchell," Chloe playfully interjected.

Beca shot a glare towards Chloe that was nowhere near menacing enough and it made Chloe laugh.

"Hey, no," Beca pointed at Chloe, "I'm not whipped," she defended.

Chloe tossed her head back in a laugh, "Yes. Yes, you are. I hate to break it to you."

Lexa and Clarke started laughing in the backseat and Beca slumped down a little. "I hate you," she mumbled.

Chloe leaned over the console and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "No you don't."

Beca just glared at Chloe and when Chloe stuck her tongue out at the pouting brunette, Beca couldn't keep up the façade any longer. She returned the gesture and threw in a middle finger towards her laughing girlfriend.

"You guys are seriously too much," Clarke laughed from the backseat. "This is going to be an amazing trip."

"She's lucky she's cute," Beca says as she exited the highway.

* * *

"Holy shit," Chloe breathed out, "This place is more stunning in person than online!"

Beca pulled up in front of the ski lodge and parked the car by the entrance. "You guys hang tight and I'll go find out where we check in."

Beca disappeared into the lodge and reappeared a few minutes later and jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Okay, seems like all we have to do is just go to the hotel and there's a reception desk in the lobby." Beca put the car in drive and started up the side of the mountain along the cobblestone path.

After a short drive, Beca turned to the right to reveal a stunning hotel varying in shades of orange. She drove down the length and parked the car under the awning of the building.

"I'll go check us in, if you want to go ahead and get our stuff."

The remaining three women got out and started to unload their things. Almost as soon as Chloe placed the first bag on the ground, a young British man came up and indicated that since they were staying in the penthouse, that he would take care of their belongings.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she read the man's name tag, "Theo."

"My pleasure," Theo nodded as he turned and started placing the other bags on the luggage cart he had brought.

Chloe turned to Clarke and Lexa, "Let's go find Beca and then a place to eat. I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving!"

The group made their way into the lobby and immediately found Beca at the front desk laughing with the woman behind the counter. Chloe narrowed her eyes and stalked over to her girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Beca said as soon as she saw Chloe in her periphery.

Chloe smiled, "Hey, we all checked in?" At Beca's nod she said, "Great, Theo is taking our bags up to the room and the girls and I were talking about grabbing lunch."

"Sounds good," Beca said as they moved from the front desk. "Thanks for your help, Brooke," she called over her shoulder.

Beca and Chloe joined Clarke and Lexa by the fire near the entrance, "So, Chloe said that lunch is in order?"

The pair nodded their heads, "Yeah, the bagel I had for breakfast left about an hour ago," Clarke playfully stated.

"Okay, well Brooke said that they have a restaurant just down there," Beca pointed behind Clarke and Lexa, "and she said the food was really good."

Beca looked at Chloe and then back to the other couple, "Does that work for everyone?"

A chorus of "yes" rang out among the group.

"Great, let's head that way then." Beca said.

As the group made their way to the restaurant, flashing lights caught Beca's attention.

"Holy shit," Beca muttered as she came to a stop in front of a large opening.

The abrupt stop, pulled Chloe back a little, "What's going on?" she asked confused.

Once Chloe turned and saw Beca's mouth agape, she followed her girlfriend's gaze and saw the open air arcade that was about the size of a ballroom.

"This place looks like The Boxcar!" Beca said as her eyes took in everything she could see from the hallway.

Chloe looked around, "You know, it does! I didn't think it would be this big."

"You knew they had an arcade?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, it was one of the things that drew me to this place. There is so much to do here Beca, I don't know that we will get it all in if we want to actually sleep!"

Beca laughed, "Well, you know me, I need my sleep…"

"Wow, that's awesome," Lexa said as she and Clarke made their way back to the pair.

"How about this," Clarke chimed in, "We go get lunch, because I'm still starving," the group laughed. "Then once we get done, we can come play for a little bit. And then we can get settled in our rooms."

"Room," Chloe interrupted. "Well, technically there are two rooms in the Penthouse, but we're all staying together." She took Beca's hand and turned them back towards the restaurant and began walking.

"Penthouse?" Beca squeaked as she had to take a few hurried steps to catch up to Chloe.

Chloe's bright smile took over her face, "Yeah, I figured it would give us the most privacy and this way we could stay together."

"Chloe, you shouldn't have!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Its fine Clarke," Chloe assured. "I would've probably booked it anyway, even if you guys weren't here with us. I wanted to spoil this one." She then brought Beca's knuckles to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to them.

As the group came to the hostess stand of the restaurant, they were greeted and immediately shown to a table that faced the mountain. The couples marveled at the view of the slopes.

"So," Chloe broke the silence as they reviewed their menus. "I was thinking that after we hit the arcade and get settled in the room, that we go back to the lodge and get our equipment for the week. They have storage for both skis and snowboards."

"Sounds like a plan," Lexa agreed. "When we're there, Clarke and I will see about getting the snow tubing stuff taken care of as well."

"Perfect!" Chloe clapped her hands. "This is going to be such a great vacation!"

Beca smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm and couldn't help mirror her smile and nod in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Chloe?" Beca asked as she stared at the brochure in her hand.

"Yeah?" Chloe looked over her shoulder as she studied the snowboards in front of her.

"What do you think about doing this one night?" Beca held up the brochure for Chloe to see.

Chloe tilted her head to the side and made her way over the short distance to where Beca was standing. She looked at the front of the brochure, "Snowcat tours?"

"Yeah," Beca flipped the brochure open, "it's where we ride with someone as they groom the slopes. We could do it around sunset and get some pretty awesome views of the slopes."

Chloe hummed in thought and then shrugged, "That's fine with me. Do you want to see if Clarke and Lexa want to do it as well?"

"Sure," Beca said as she turned to find the couple discussing their snowboards.

"Hey guys, what do you think about doing this?" Beca handed the brochure to Lexa and watched as they read it.

"Looks fun," Lexa said as she looked to Clarke, who shrugged as she nodded. "But, it's only for three people each tour." Lexa shrugged, "Why don't you guys go ahead and do it without us, I was actually thinking about taking Clarke out Saturday night so that we both could have a little alone time."

"You sure?"

Lexa nodded as she slipped her arm around Clarke's waist, "Positive."

"Alright, cool. Saturday night will be date night then," Beca laughed.

Just as Beca was putting the brochure back on the rack, a tall man came from the back room. "Good afternoon ladies, my name is John, what can I help you with?"

"Hey John, we were looking to rent some snowboards for the week," Chloe beamed.

"Have you had a chance to look over the boards?"

"Just a quick glance," Beca chimed in as she turned back around to the selections along the wall. "Is there a difference to any of them?"

John moved around the counter and motioned for the women to follow. As he made his way around the room, he informed them of the types of boards and sizes. After all four women had chosen a board based on the style and size they were looking for then John showed them to a room where there were boots lining the wall. After about twenty minutes of sizing, the four women made their way out of the room and back to the counter with their boots in tow.

"So, I'll just charge these rentals to your room and you'll have access to the lockers in the lodge, should you want to use them," John said as he moved behind the counter and began clicking away.

"What about the Snowcat Tour?" Beca asked as she took her board off of the counter. "Where do we purchase those?"

"You can buy those here, if you'd like," John responded with a smile. "I can charge that to your room as well."

Beca nodded, "Cool. Okay so just two people for Saturday night for the six-thirty tour."

John tilted his head up in acknowledgement and began typing again.

"Hey John," Chloe asked as she walked up beside her girlfriend. "Do you know any good clubs or bars in the area?"

John turned from the computer, "Actually, yeah, there are quite a few in town. But if you want a dance club place, you'll have to drive about half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Beca asked, "Is it worth the drive?"

John laughed at the music producer, "The only time I go is when Girl Talk comes to town." He then looked at his phone and then back up to the group. "And you guys are in luck, he's actually going to be in town Saturday night. His sets are phenomenal. Definitely worth the drive."

Beca nodded at John's recommendation. She had heard of the DJ before when working out in L.A. But she never got the chance to go watch him perform since he mainly worked on the east coast.

"I've wanted to see a show of his since I heard about him busting onto the scene a few years ago."

Chloe turned to Beca at this revelation, "You know who Girl Talk is?"

Beca smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't know all types of artists and DJs." She winked at her girlfriend and then turned the Clarke and Lexa.

"You ladies up to hitting the club Saturday night after your date?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Clarke chimed in as she wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. It'll be fun to dance the night away with this one." Lexa pulled Clarke in closer to her side and kissed her temple.

Beca clapped her hands together, "Great!" She turned to John, "Will you write down the name and address of the club for us?"

"Sure," John grabbed for a sheet of paper from the printer and began scribbling down the information then handed it to Beca.

"Thanks dude. Well, we'll get out of your hair now," Beca said as she folded up the piece of paper and shoved it into her back pocket.

"You ladies have a great stay and let me know if you need anything else," John said as he watched the group gather their boots and boards and head out of the shop.

* * *

"Hey, good morning," Chloe whispered as she leaned over her girlfriend's shoulder and placed a sweet kiss to just below Beca's ear.

She smiled as the tiny music producer grumbled something into the pillow and scooted herself further back into Chloe's front.

"What was that?"

Beca rolled her face out from the pillow, "I said, you're the worst."

Chloe couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted from the back of her throat. She rubbed her hand over Beca's side and dipped it down to caress Beca's stomach.

Beca groaned and twitched at Chloe's feather light touch, "That tickles."

Chloe splayed her fingers and pressed her palm into Beca's stomach and pulled Beca even further into her front.

"How'd you sleep?" Beca asked as she wiggled her way onto her right side to face Chloe.

"Like I spent all day on the slopes yesterday," Chloe deadpanned and then chuckled. "I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow."

Beca smiled and started running her fingers through red hair, "Yeah, you were out like a light. I even think you snored."

Chloe feigned offence and smacked Beca's side, "Did not!"

"Ow, and yes, you did, but it was cute," Beca said laughing, "It wasn't loud and obnoxious, it was adorable little noises."

Chloe huffed and pushed Beca onto her back and then buried her face into the crook of Beca's neck, "I did not snore."

Beca chuckled again, "Okay, fine, whatever you say, Beale." She rolled her eyes but the smile stayed firmly planted on her face.

Chloe scoffed at Beca's eye roll but couldn't tear her gaze away. The longer they looked into each other's eyes, the closer their heads became until Chloe closed the distance and lost herself in a deep passionate kiss.

Beca pulled away breathless and her eyes darted to the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just after eight am.

"Do you think Lexa and Clarke are awake?" Beca asked as she lightly kissed Chloe's lips again.

As soon as Chloe opened her mouth, a soft knock rapped on their door. Chloe dropped her head to Beca's chest and quietly groaned.

"Yeah?" Beca called as she rubbed Chloe's back.

"Lexa and I were going to head down to the lodge for breakfast and then get an early start on the slopes," Clarke's muffled voice came through. "Do you guys want to join us?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up as Chloe lifted her head with a wicked grin on her face.

"Actually," Chloe called, "I can barely move right now. How about you guys go on and we'll catch up with you in a little while?"

"Sounds good! We'll see you guys later!"

"Oh that couldn't have been timed any better," Beca said as she leaned up and captured Chloe's lips again.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked playfully as she pulled back slightly.

"Yeah, because I've wanted to do this since I saw you on the snowboard yesterday," Beca almost growled as her hands slipped under Chloe's shirt and found purchase on Chloe's breasts. She gave them a squeeze and Chloe dropped her head down with a groan.

Beca removed her hands and chuckled at Chloe's whimper of protest. Beca rolled Chloe onto her back and threw her knee over the redhead's hips. She looked down at the love her life and couldn't help the soft smile that played on her lips.

"I swear, you're the most beautiful person on the planet," Beca said just above a whisper as her hand moved over Chloe's stomach.

Chloe's eyes fluttered at the feather light touches and then settled on the stormy blues staring back at her. "I would have to say you're pretty stiff competition for that title."

Beca shook her head as she leaned down and captured Chloe's lips again. Chloe didn't hesitate to grab a hold of Beca's tank top and pull back from the kiss long enough to discard it. Her hand immediately gravitating towards Beca's hardened nipples. Beca slammed her mouth back onto Chloe's in a kiss that screamed hunger and lust.

"Fuck," Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth as Chloe pinched and rolled her nipples.

Beca couldn't take it anymore; she leaned back and grabbed Chloe's shirt and pulled her up off the mattress. One hand snaked around Chloe's back to hold her up as she began lifting the garment. Chloe took the hint and crossed her arms in front of her grasping at the edges and tore the shirt off her body in one fluid motion.

The groan that escaped Beca's mouth was filthy, the lust in Beca's eyes was wanting, and Chloe had planned to wait to use her Christmas present as a way to bring in the New Year, but in this moment, she decided that she wanted to try it now.

"I brought it," Chloe whispered as Beca kneaded and squeezed her breasts.

Dark blue eyes darted up and met bright blue, "You brought it?" Beca questioned as she stopped her menstruations.

Chloe took her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded, "I brought my Christmas present."

At that Beca's eyes widened as they simultaneously darkened. Her knees involuntarily squeezed around Chloe's hips as the heat began to rise in her core.

"Can I use it?" Beca asked barely above a whisper.

Chloe nodded and Beca began to look around the room, "It's in my backpack in the bathroom."

The rush of cold air as Beca removed herself from Chloe caused the redhead to whine slightly, but watching her girlfriend dart into the bathroom made her whole body tingle. She quickly took off her shorts and sat back against the pillows.

After a few minutes and a few choice curse words, Beca emerged from the bathroom wearing the harness. Chloe couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she watched Beca awkwardly maneuver back to the bed with the blue dildo bouncing between her legs.

"This isn't as sexy as I thought it would be," Beca said as she rolled her eyes while crawling up the bed towards Chloe.

"Oh you're so wrong," Chloe stated in a raspy low voice watching Beca inch towards her. "This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and saw her pupils dilated to the point there was almost no blue showing. A blush started to creep up Beca's neck as she kneeled beside Chloe.

"So, um," Beca hesitated, "how do you want to do this?"

Chloe peeled her eyes away from the dildo and looked up at Beca with a glint in her eye. Without a word, Chloe sat up and kissed Beca's nose and then rolled over onto her knees, facing away from Beca.

Beca's mouth fell slightly open at the fact that her girlfriend wanted her to be taken from behind. As soon as Chloe's ass was in full display in front of Beca, her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she felt herself become wetter at the sight.

Wordlessly, Beca moved into position behind Chloe and placed her right hand on Chloe's hip and took her left and, to Chloe's surprise, ran her fingers through Chloe's folds and collected the moisture and began to spread it along the shaft. Beca couldn't help but groan as she watched herself give the dildo a hand job to lube it up.

Once Beca felt she was ready, she shifted herself between Chloe's legs and lightly rubbed the dildo up and down Chloe's entrance.

Chloe buried her head into the pillows with a groan.

"I'm going to take it slow," Beca said as she rubbed Chloe's lower back, "Tell me if it gets to be too much or you start hurting."

Chloe internally melted at how caring Beca was being, but her body was on fire.

"Shut up Mitchell and fuck me," Chloe impatiently spat out.

Once again, Beca's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she groaned.

"Your wish is my command," Beca said as she placed the head of the dildo at Chloe's entrance and slowly pushed forward.

Almost immediately, Chloe's hips canted backwards and took in the rest of it with relative ease.

With Chloe's ass pressed against Beca's pelvis and the phalsas buried in Chloe, Beca grabbed both of Chloe's hips and pushed her hips forward as Beca pulled backwards.

Slowly, Beca built a rhythm and soon the only sounds in the room was the wet slapping of Beca's hips to Chloe's ass and the moans coming from Chloe's mouth.

"Fuck, Beca," Chloe moaned as Beca increased her pace. "Oh god, yes, fuck. Right…" she trailed off when Beca slid her left hand around Chloe's hips and began tracing light circles around the redhead's clit.

"God," Beca breathed, "you are so fucking wet."

"Only because you turn me on so much," Chloe panted. She then let out a squeal as Beca's finger put more pressure on her throbbing clit.

"Fuck, Beca. So…" Chloe panted, "Fuck, yes, keep going, so close."

Beca kept her pace thrusting in and out of Chloe while increasing the pace of the circles around Chloe's clit. Beca's quads and hamstrings started to burn, but she didn't care. The noises that were coming out of Chloe were like music to her ears. She'd gladly forget the burning sensation in her legs if Chloe would never stop making those sounds. Beca bent over and began to kiss the sweat covered dip of Chloe's lower back.

"Oh fuck!" Chloe exclaimed as the sensation overloaded her body and brought her to climax. She tensed up for a split second before the coil in her belly exploded and the waves of pleasure rocked her body.

Beca moved both hands back to Chloe's hips and slowed her thrusting to help bring the redhead down from her orgasm. Once Chloe collapsed on the bed, Beca withdrew and rolled onto her back and began to take the harness off.

Chloe could barely move as she watched the music producer lift her hips and slide the harness down her hips and off her legs.

"So fucking hot," Chloe mumbled as Beca tossed the contraption to the foot of the bed and began to settle down next to her again.

Beca began to pull the covers up over them but Chloe's hand stopped her.

"No need for that right now," Chloe said as she turned to face Beca and wrapped her arm around Beca's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

"But you have goosebumps," Beca protested between kisses.

"It isn't because I'm cold," Chloe's voice dripped with seduction. "I'm so incredibly turned on right now."

Beca shivered as the words ghosted across her lips. Chloe then pushed Beca on her back and began kissing along her jawline and down her neck. Her hands slowly began roaming all over Beca's upper body like she was trying to memorize all the curves and dips like she's never experienced Beca naked before.

Chloe's kisses trailed down Beca's throat and over her collarbones and to the valley between Beca's breasts. Once she got to the peaks, Chloe pulled back slightly and traced her finger over the freckle that lay just on the inside of Beca's left breast.

"This is my favorite freckle," Chloe said almost reverently. She leaned down and placed a kiss over the freckle before moving over a few inches to the hardened nipple.

Beca wound her fingers into fiery locks as she took in a sharp breath. Chloe's mouth was sucking and licking her left breast as her hand squeezed and rolled her right nipple. Beca was on fire.

As Chloe moved further down Beca's torso, she couldn't help but arch her back at the trail of hot kisses being left along her stomach and down across her hip bones. After one thrust of her hips up, Chloe firmly wrapped her hand around Beca to hold her in place as she settled between the younger woman's legs.

Beca's mind couldn't keep up with the onslaught of sensations coursing through her body. There were electric kisses, light touches, gentle sucking, and prodding fingers. She felt like she was having an out of body experience when she looked down and saw bright blue eyes staring back up at her as the tip of Chloe's tongue made its way out to lick Beca's clit. Just as her tongue made contact with Beca's clit, Chloe slipped two fingers inside of Beca in one fluid motion causing the brunette to let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Fuck," Beca exhaled as her fingers tightened in Chloe's hair and her head pushed further back into the pillow.

As much as Beca wanted to watch Chloe, her eyes would not stay open. Her head would not remain raised and so Beca resigned herself to staring at the ceiling, still gripping Chloe's hair as Chloe swirled and sucked and pounded into Beca.

Beca lost the ability to form coherent words, so she just stuck with grunts, groans, and whimpers as Chloe brought her closer and closer to release.

As soon as the tightening coil in her stomach began to rapidly release, Beca lifted her head off the pillow and finally found words.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Chloe," Beca shouted into the nearly silent room as her body went ridged and then began to shake.

Chloe slowed her assault on Beca's clit and her pounding as she helped ease her girlfriend from her high.

Once Beca's body went limp, Chloe placed one last kiss on Beca's clit causing the brunette to jerk. As she crawled her way back up to Beca, she licked her fingers clean and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when Beca let out a groan at the sight.

"Come here," Beca all but pleaded with the redhead once she was settled beside her on the bed. Their lips melted together like a puzzle and Beca delighted in the taste of herself on Chloe's tongue.

Once the need for oxygen was too great, they pulled apart but left their foreheads touching.

"God, I love you so fucking much," Beca said as she ran her fingers over Chloe's temples and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I love you too," Chloe responded. "That was amazing."

Beca hummed in agreement as Chloe burrowed back into Beca's side. They laid there in complete, content silence until Beca's phone chimed with an incoming message. Then again two more times.

Beca groaned and Chloe lifted up and reached across Beca to retrieve the phone from the night stand. She plopped it down on Beca's chest and kissed her lips.

"You see what that's about, I'm going to the bathroom," Chloe said as she kissed her again and then moved towards the bathroom.

Beca watched her retreating, naked form, until it disappeared behind the wall into the bathroom. She then reached down and unlocked her phone to see three messages waiting for her from Lexa.

**Commander HeartEyes (10:27am): Did you guys fall back asleep?**

**Commander HeartEyes (10:28am): We are about to hit the slopes…**

**Commander HeartEyes (10:28am): We snagged locker 23 and 24 for our stuff…HURRY UP!**

**Beca (10:31am): Sorry dude! We didn't fall back asleep, just became preoccupied… :)**

**Commander HeartEyes (10:32am): Shit…did NOT need to know that Mitchell! Go take a fucking shower and get your asses out here! Clarke is making me do the bunny slope until she's comfortable on the board…I need rescuing!**

Beca laughed at the face she is sure Lexa is wearing at having to be subjected to the bunny slope.

**Beca (10:34am): Okay fine…we'll shower and meet you guys in about 45 minutes. Enjoy the bunny slope!**

**Commander HeartEyes( 10:34am): Make it 30! PLEASE!**

Beca shook her head and laughed as she tossed her phone to Chloe's side of the bed and got up. She padded into the bathroom to find Chloe brushing her teeth.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked around the toothbrush.

"Lexa," Beca responded as she turned on the shower and moved to the sink beside Chloe. "She was letting us know what lockers they got and to tell us to hurry up." She began brushing her teeth and moved to check the water temp in the shower. "She also said Clarke was making her do the bunny slope, so she was begging for us to hurry up."

Chloe laughed and they both rinsed their toothbrushes, "So I guess we need to conserve water and shower together, huh?" She traced her fingers along Beca's collarbone.

Beca cleared her throat, "Um, yeah, but no funny business, Beale. She wants us down there ASAP."

Chloe turned and entered the shower stall, "I make no promises. Now get your cute butt in here Mitchell."

* * *

"I am NOT going down that run," Beca said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Chloe couldn't see her face, but she knew Beca's eyes were wide with fear so she gently reached out and placed her gloved hand over Beca's arms, "No, I'm not trying to kill you Mitchell, I'm wanting you to have fun."

"And you think sending me to my death down the side of this mountain will be fun? For you or me?!"

Chloe laughed, "Beca, stop being a child, we're barely at the middle of the mountain. Yes, it is higher than you went yesterday, but this is the only way you'll get better."

Beca huffed and Chloe pointed to the group to their left, "Look, those kids are going down no problem."

Beca turned her head to see a group of about five eight to ten year olds all starting their trek down the run. They were all laughing and moving side to side on the run and she watched as they made it all the way down the hill without falling.

"Okay so they're pros, I'm not going to risk my life just because some punk kids can do it." Beca turned back and looked at Chloe's goggle covered eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how someone could make goggles and a helmet look so damn irresistible.

Chloe laughed again and took Beca's gloved hand in hers. She leaned in towards Beca's covered face and planted a kiss just below her goggles. Without a word, Chloe twisted Beca to where her board was aimed down the mountain and then tugged on the music producer's wrists and gently started them down the mountain.

"What tha…" Beca's head turned towards Chloe's as they began their decent.

"For fucks sake, CHLOE!" Beca all but screeched at her girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm holding your hand while we go down this mountain together," Chloe said un-phased by the freaking out brunette beside her.

"I knew you were trying to kill me," Beca said as her right arm began flailing around beside her.

"Just calm down and focus on staying upright, I've got you," Chloe said with a squeeze of Beca's hand.

Beca let out a huff of air and tightened her grip on Chloe's gloved hand and did her best to keep her eyes open.

"I hate you," Beca grumbled as they started to pick up some speed heading down the mountain.

"No you don't," Chloe playfully argued.

Before Beca knew it, she was smiling at the wind on her face and the laughter coming from her girlfriend as they made their way down the mountain.

The laughter all but died on the tip of Beca's tongue when she realized she had no idea how to stop, she let go of Chloe's hand and tried to maneuver her board so that she was parallel to the lodge, but instead of stopping, she lost her balance and fell on her tail just shy of a rack full of skis.

"Okay," Beca proclaimed as Chloe inched towards her with her hand held out. "I'll have to admit," she said as she took Chloe's offered hand after releasing the bindings on her boots, "that was fun until the whole stopping part."

Chloe raised her goggles and Beca could see that the smile on her face reached past her eyes.

"I told you, you weren't going to die," Chloe said as she helped Beca rise to her feet. "I wouldn't take you on anything that I didn't think you'd survive."

"Well, if it's okay with you, I think I'm going to take that win and head into the lodge," Beca said as she hiked her thumb over her shoulder.

Just then Lexa and Clarke skied up to them.

"Hey guys," Lexa said slightly breathless.

"Hey," Chloe greeted as she pulled her boots from the bindings of her board, "what run did y'all just do?"

Lexa looked at Clarke as she bent down to undo her bindings as well, "This chick right here decided she wanted to be a daredevil and go with something a little harder than the bunny slope, so she just randomly stuck her finger on the map."

Clarke laughed, "Yeah, and my dumbass picked some black diamond run."

"Yeah," Lexa chimed in as she pulled her boot out of its binding, "and I vetoed that pretty quickly."

Clarke nodded in agreement, "Thankfully! We ended up going down Gun Hill Road. Which wasn't easy, but not extremely difficult. It was fun!"

Beca looked at Chloe and could see the hint of jealousy in her eyes that she didn't get to go on a more difficult run, but as soon as the feeling appeared, it vanished and excitement took over.

"What about you guys?" Lexa asked.

"Well this one," Chloe motioned to Beca, "wasn't as dare devilish."

"Hey! I can't help this is my first time on this stupid death trap," Beca indignantly muttered as she shoved her board deeper into the snow.

Chloe looked over and wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." Chloe then looked to Clarke and Lexa, "We ended up just going down Fifth Avenue."

"That's not too bad," Lexa said, "for a first timer on a snowboard." She gave Beca a warm smile.

As the group stood around and talked about their run, Beca had an idea after hearing Clarke say she was getting cold.

"Hey," Beca said gaining everyone's attention. "Since it is about lunch time, I'm going to go warm my ass up by that huge fire in the lodge." She looked between Chloe and Lexa, "Why don't you guys go do a couple of more runs down the harder courses and Clarke and I'll warm up and get our lunches?"

Chloe looked between the group as she nodded, "That sounds wonderful. You okay with that Lex?"

Lexa nodded her head, "As long as Clarke is good with it."

Clarke then nodded, "I would be more than happy to go inside and get warm."

"Yay!" Chloe clapped and bounced on the balls of her feet. "What do you say we go up to the Summit Lodge," She pointed to the top of the mountain to their right, "and then go down Belt Parkway?"

Lexa grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes! That's the run I've been eyeing to do since we were here yesterday!"

"Perfect!" Beca cut in.

Chloe turned to Beca and pushed up her jacket sleeve to reveal her watch.

"It's eleven-thirty three now," Chloe said as she pulled the sleeve back down and met Beca's eyes. "The trip up and the run down should take about an hour to an hour and a half, I'd guess. So why don't you and Clarke plan to have lunch ready around one, one-fifteen?"

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "I think that sounds like an excellent plan, Beale."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lexa questioned as they climbed out of the car in front of a multi-level green barn looking structure.

Beca looked over to the other brunette, "This is the address John gave us the other day." She then noticed the board above double doors, "Yep,  _Slopes_ , this is the place."

Chloe came around the car and grabbed ahold of Beca's hand, "This looks sketchy as hell."

The group laughed and Clarke agreed, "It does, but let's give it a chance, yeah?"

"Fine with me," Beca said as she made her way through the snow packed parking lot. "Looks like it's a pretty popular place," she observed the number of cars in the parking lot and took it as a good sign.

The moment Lexa opened the doors, the bass could be heard radiating throughout the building. The group made their way through the door and they immediately found the coat check area and turned over their jackets. They weaved themselves through the groups standing around talking and made their way to the bar at the middle of the bottom floor.

They ordered their drinks and asked the bartender when Girl Talk would be starting.

"He should be setting up now," the bartender pointed up to the second level, "He goes on around eleven."

Beca thanked her and they made their way up to the second level. Once they reached the landing, it felt like they were transported into a night club meant to be in Times Square instead of Tannersville, New York. Beca was in awe with the place.

"Hey," Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and motioned to the DJ setting up, "Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Go do you, baby."

Beca grinned and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Why don't you guys go find a table and I'll find you in a few?"

With that Beca made her way to the DJ and Chloe watched her switch into producer mode and the air of confidence that radiated off Beca was palpable. She couldn't help but smile at the way her girlfriend was holding herself and speaking to the DJ.

Chloe was broken out of her stare when Clarke came up and bumped her shoulder, "She's something, huh?"

Chloe turned to look at the blonde, "Yeah, she's special."

Clarke then looked over at Lexa who was being waved over to the DJ booth by Beca, "I know what you mean, Lex is pretty special too."

"We're screwed aren't we," Chloe said playfully as they watched the brunettes interact with the DJ.

Clarke let out a chuckle, "Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I agree," Chloe said taking a sip of her vodka and cranberry. "She's it for me. Did I tell you what she got me for Christmas?"

Clarke shook her head, "Nope." She looked down at Chloe's hand griping her drink. "It wasn't an engagement ring?"

Chloe giggled, "No, but it was small and shiny."

Clarke's eye brows knitted together in confusion, "If it wasn't a ring, what was it?"

Chloe couldn't help the grin that was taking up permanent residence on her face, "She asked me to move in with her. She gave me a key to her place as my gift."

Clarke's eyes went wide at the news, "Seriously?! Oh my god, that's fantastic! When are you moving in?"

"Actually, the movers should be finishing up with my place today and when we get back from here, we'll be officially living together!"

Clarke let out a tiny squeal and reached out to hug Chloe, "That's so exciting!"

When they pulled apart from the embrace, Chloe looked back over at the brunettes, "What about y'all? Any plans to move in that direction?"

Clarke looked down at her beer and shrugged, "I'd do it in a heartbeat because I know Lexa is the one for me. But, it's really only been four months since we started dating and we don't want to rush into anything. We've talked about it and know it's something we both want, just not yet."

Chloe nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. Beca and I might look like we are rushing things on the outside, but honestly, I knew almost four years ago that she was my forever. That summer she spent at the ranch, we were practically inseparable. When I left to come to New York, it nearly broke me, but we stayed in touch and did our best to make it work."

Clarke nodded, but stayed quiet, silently encouraging Chloe to continue.

"After she got the job to go out to L.A., we just sort of drifted apart because life happens. I never stopped loving her and I felt like we would find our way back to each other, eventually."

"And the grant was how that happened?" Clarke asked and Chloe nodded in confirmation.

"Yep," Chloe popped the 'p', "fate was working in my favor that day! And I knew the moment I saw her walk through the stage doors at Lincoln Center that I was going to do everything in my power not to let her go again."

Chloe giggled, "That was, after I got over the shock of her being there and the fact that she picked my song to win."

"That's like a fairytale," Clarke said in awe.

"Well," Chloe sighed, "As cliché as it sounds, Beca is my happy ever after." She glanced back over to her girlfriend, "I know not everything is going to be sunshine and roses, and we've fought, don't get me wrong." She turned back to Clarke. "But I know that no matter what we go through, as long as we're together and communicate through it, we'll make it out on the other side stronger than before."

"You guys are relationship goals," Clarke laughed.

Chloe playfully shoved her shoulder as a hand snaked around her waist.

"Hey don't hurt my girl," Lexa scolded as she walked up beside Clarke.

Chloe could tell there was no malice in her words because of the smile adorning Lexa's face.

"Never," Chloe replied airily, "I like her too much to hurt her." She tossed a wink at the couple and then turned to her girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Beca said as she placed another kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Did you have a nice conversation?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, he's got an amazing mind when it comes to music. I literally could talk to him all night."

"I have no doubt about that."

The group decided that since there was some time before Girl Talk started his set, they would go back downstairs and play a few games of pool as they waited.

Clarke and Lexa laughed as Beca talked shit about how great she was at pool and ended up playing the worst of the four. Chloe couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Beca pout as she leaned against the wall watching Lexa sink the eight ball for the third straight game.

"You caught me on an off night," Beca huffed.

"Sure," Lexa said as she hung her cue up in the rack and turned to take Clarke's. "If you say so chief."

Chloe leaned over, "I still love you," she whispered as she kissed Beca's pouting lips and took her cue and moved it hang it up beside Clarke and Lexa's.

Just as they made their way back upstairs, they heard Girl Talk come over the speakers introducing himself and starting his set.

"You wanna dance now or get another drink?" Beca asked as she motioned to the bar that was across the dance floor.

"Let's get another drink, I want to hear what this guy does before I get out there."

Beca turned to Lexa and Clarke, "Do you guys want anything from the bar?"

Lexa looked over to Clarke and Clarke nodded, "Yeah, I'll walk with you."

The brunettes took off again and Chloe turned to Clarke, "So, I was going to ask you about you and Lexa but they returned before I could."

Clarke turned from the retreating brunettes, "What do you wanna know?"

"You said you know she's the one for you and y'all have talked about moving in. Is Lexa on the same page as you with where you want to see things headed?"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, of course, we both have the same end game in mind."

"That's good. But what about the timing? Seems like you're willing to do things now, you willing to wait for her to be ready?"

Clarke nodded quickly, "I'd wait a lifetime for her. She's worth every moment I have to wait."

"And you call us relationship goals!" Chloe winked at Clarke just as the other women made their way back.

"So," Beca said as she handed Chloe another vodka and cranberry, "I asked Greg to play a remix of a song I think you'll definitely want to get out on the dance floor for."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe said with a quirked eye brow.

Beca nodded, "Yep."

"Any hints?"

Lexa laughed at the thought of what Beca had told her after she asked the DJ to play the song. When Chloe looked at her with a tilted head, Lexa shook her head, "Don't worry, I think you'll really like the song."

Chloe looked even more confused at Lexa's comment. But Beca stood beside her and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it too much, Beale. It isn't anything too bad."

Clarke tipped her beer bottle up and drained it, once it was empty she slammed it on the table, "Well, you ladies can keep talking about a mystery song all night long, but I came here to dance and I'm going to dance!"

She turned to Lexa, "Care to join me?"

Lexa quickly drained her beer and grabbed the blonde's hand and moved them towards the growing number of people crowding the dance floor. Their bodies immediately melted together as they moved to the beat of the music streaming across the club.

"Do you want to join them?" Beca asked Chloe as they watched Clarke and Lexa losing themselves in the music.

Chloe shook her head, "Not yet, I want to listen for a little longer. Is that okay?"

Beca quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "That's fine with me. I like his style and I know once we hit the dance floor, I won't be able to pay attention to anything other than your body pressed against mine."

She leaned up and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips and before it could turn heated, Chloe leaned back, "Hey now, let's not start something we can't finish right now." She patted Beca's chest, "Walk with me to the bar?"

Beca blinked a few times to clear the haze the kiss had caused and nodded. Intertwining her fingers with Chloe's, they moved towards the bar and refreshed all four of their drinks. They walked back to the table and got Clarke's attention to show her they have more drinks when they were ready. She nodded her acknowledgement and then turned in Lexa's arms and leaned in and whispered into Lexa's ear. Lexa looked over to the table and Beca just tilted a beer bottle to her and received a curt nod in return.

A few songs later, Beca could tell that Chloe was starting to get into the music as her body started to slightly move to the beat.

"Come on Beale, let's show these people how to move."

Chloe gladly accepted Beca's hand as she placed her now empty glass on the table. They grabbed the beer bottles for Clarke and Lexa then weaved their way through the crowds and made their way to their friends. The blonde smiled as she noticed the pair settling in beside them.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to join us," Clarke said leaning into the pair's space, taking the offered bottles and handing one to Lexa.

"Just waiting until I was really feeling it," Chloe responded as she draped her arms over Beca's shoulders. Beca's hands finding purchase on Chloe's hips.

The song changed just as Beca and Chloe got into a rhythm, but the song wasn't one of Girl Talk's songs. It was the song that Beca requested. Once the opening notes started, Chloe's eyes went wide and Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"Beca!" Chloe shook her head at the fact that a Titanium remix was playing. "I told you about that song not meaning for you to use it against me." She playfully popped Beca on the shoulder and buried her face in the smaller girl's neck.

Beca pulled Chloe in closer and began to rub her hands up and down Chloe's back as they moved to the music. "Aww but baby, it's your jam!"

Beca felt Chloe shake her head while still on her shoulder. "Yeah, but it's my  _LADY_  jam! Not my 'I want to dance in public with my girlfriend while our clothes are on' dance."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that burst out at Chloe's confession. But when Chloe pulled her head off Beca's shoulder, she could barely see the bright blue of Chloe's eyes because of how dilated her pupils were.

Chloe ground her hips into Beca and the contact made Beca's laugh turn into a groan. Their bodies fell seamlessly in time with the music, almost like they were fluid with the sound, and Beca wasn't sure that this song choice was that good of an idea now. Her body was on fire with the way Chloe was dancing with her and once Chloe turned around and pressed her ass into Beca's pelvis, she had to tighten her grip on Chloe hips.

Chloe snaked her hands around the back of Beca's head and threaded her fingers through chocolate locks. Beca's hand roamed up from Chloe's hips to her stomach and let her thumbs brush just under her breasts. She had to make a conscious effort to not grope her girlfriend on the dance floor while the song was playing, so she closed her eyes and focused on the downbeat of the song and not on the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms.

Once the song was over, Beca felt Chloe turn in her arms and she slowly opened her eyes and the sight she was met with almost made her call it a night. Chloe's hair was tussled, sweat made her neck shine with a slight glaze, and the look in Chloe's eyes was almost too much for Beca to take.

Beca was just about to suggest a trip to the bathroom when Lexa knocked her hip into Beca's, "Holy shit you guys! That was some pretty steamy dancing. I wasn't sure if you were about to have sex out there!" She teased the couple.

"Nope, there isn't enough money in the world for that show to be seen in public," Beca deadpanned.

"Not that confident, huh?" Lexa teased.

Beca laughed, "Hardly. But I'm not sharing this," she waved her hand in front of Chloe's body, "with anyone. That's just for my viewing pleasure." She shot Chloe a wink.

Just as Chloe was about to say something, Clarke walked back up holding drinks for everyone.

"I thought we could all use a cold drink after that dance," Clarke teased as she passed out bottles of beer to each woman.

"You're just jealous you and Lexa don't look like us when you dance," Beca teased right back.

"Oh, I disagree. Our dancing together is pretty sexy. We just leave the sex dancing for the bedroom," Clarke laughed as she kissed Lexa's reddening cheek.

The group stood around and drank enjoying the music as they talked and watched the people dancing. They found out the more some of the people drank, the funnier their dancing became and they couldn't help but laugh at them.

After a while, the group made their way back on the dance floor and immersed themselves back into the music and lost track of time until Girl Talk came over the speaker indicating that his set was almost over and that it was last call. The group made their way over to the DJ and Beca thanked him for the evening and reminded him to give her a call after the New Year.

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Clarke asked as she bit into the sandwich the waiter just brought.

Beca shrugged as she ate some of her soup.

"Chloe did you see if there was any New Year's Eve stuff going on around here when you were planning?"

Chloe nodded as she finished chewing her bite of food, "Yeah, the lodge here has a semi-formal party from ten to one. I figured we could go check that out. This way we can drink and not have to worry about how we will get back here."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Lexa chimed in. "We can pregame in the room while watching what's going on in the city."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that Rocking New Year's Eve special that Ryan does," Beca stated. "I think Alecia said something about performing."

Chloe turned and faced Beca at the news. "She's going to be in the city for New Years?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, she called right before Christmas and said she was asked. She wanted the dates of our trip. When she found out that we'd only be gone a few days after the New Year, she said that she and the family would come and spend the time in the city. She wanted to show Willow the Christmas tree."

"Who is Alecia?" Clarke curiously asked.

"You know the artist P!nk?" Beca asked and Clarke nodded. "P!nk is Alecia's stage name."

"Get out!" Clarke squealed.

Beca laughed at the blonde's excitement.

"Yeah, Beca is going to produce her new album and Alecia was gracious enough to agree to come out to New York to work on it instead of Beca having to go back to L.A." Chloe said, her words laced with pure pride.

"Have you met her?" Clarke asked wide eyed.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, Beca took me to Malibu over the summer and unbeknownst to me…"

"We stayed at Alecia's place and they joined us," Beca cut in. "It was actually all Alecia's idea since she wanted to meet Chloe."

Lexa reached over Clarke and used her finger to push Clarke's mouth shut, "You okay there babe?"

Clarke just nodded and Chloe laughed, "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction too. However, I was standing with the fridge open and I dropped a bottle of dressing when she came into the kitchen."

The laugh that escaped Clarke's mouth made a few people at the table over glance at the group.

"Sorry about that," Clarke sheepishly said to the table after she got her laughter under control. She turned back around to the group and rolled her eyes at the laughs they were holding back.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she shoved a French fry in her mouth.

Chloe turned to Beca, "Okay so they're staying in New York until we get back? Are Carey and the kiddos going back to L.A. or are they staying too?"

Beca shrugged, "I dunno if they've thought that far ahead. I'd be surprised if they left right away."

"We should have them over for dinner one night," Chloe suggested.

"I figured we would," Beca chuckled. "Hey," she turned to Clarke and Lexa, "you guys should come over too. We'll have a big dinner and hang out."

Clarke looked at Lexa and back to Beca, "You serious right now?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah why not? They are super laid back and fun to hang out with."

Clarke just blinked at Beca and Lexa chuckled at her girlfriend as she turned to Beca, "You do realize I think you may become my girlfriend's favorite person or kill her if you keep this up," she said playfully.

"Why's that?" Chloe inquired.

"P!nk is her absolute favorite artist and she just might die meeting her," Lexa explained.

"How did you not know her name if she's your favorite artist?" Beca shook her head while laughing.

"Do you know how many people are named Alecia that are in the music industry?" Clarke asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean. So if I'd said Alecia Moore…"

"I'd have known who you were talking about," Clarke interrupted.

"Okay so now that we have that cleared up," Lexa jumped back in, "we all good with pre-gaming in the room while watching TV then heading back down to the lodge to ring in the new year?"

The three other women around the table nodded in their agreement.

BREAK

"How's this look?" Beca asked as she smoothed her hands over the front of the black dress.

"You look beautiful," Chloe said as she stuck her head out of the bathroom as she put in the half carat diamond ear rings that Beca had gotten her for her birthday in June.

"It's not too short?" Beca asked as she shifted the bodice to make sure her boobs stayed in the dress.

Chloe looked the tiny brunette over and hummed, "Nope, its perfect. Just like you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Beale," Beca playfully stated as she moved behind Chloe in the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and placed a kiss on the exposed skin between her shoulder blades.

"You look stunning," Beca said as she kissed up Chloe's neck.

The hand that Chloe was using to apply her mascara dropped down to the sink as Beca's kisses made their way from one side of her neck to the other. She let out a low groan and then released the wand and turned in Beca's embrace.

"If you don't stop that," Chloe said as she placed a kiss on Beca's lips, "we won't make it to the lodge to ring in the New Year."

"I mean," Beca said as the moved back to Chloe's neck, "we could just skip the party and I could have you screaming my name to ring in the New Year."

Chloe's head fell back and she stared at the ceiling, "Fuck, Beca." Her hands gripped the back of Beca's neck and she pulled a little at the brunette's head. "You've got to stop."

Beca released the redhead's neck and Chloe saw how blown her pupils were. She took in a deep breath at the sight, "Seriously, if you don't, Clarke and Lexa could come up here looking for us."

Beca dropped her hands from Chloe's hips with a huff, "Fine."

Chloe leaned in and captured Beca's lips, "I promise that we'll continue this once we get back."

"But Lexa and Clarke will be here," Beca whined.

"They probably will be up to the same thing," Chloe winked, "I doubt they'll care."

"I love you," Beca kissed her before pulling away and started walking out of the bathroom. "Now, let's finish getting ready so we can get this shit over with and move on to our own party," she called from the bedroom.

* * *

By the time the group made it to the lodge, the party was already in full swing. Once they entered the main room, Clarke noticed a table off to the side of the large fireplace.

"Hey look," Clarke pointed to the area of the table, "are those party accessories?"

The other women looked where Clarke was pointing and made their way over.

Clarke squealed when she saw a top hat that had 2018 on the front.

"Lex, wear this," she said as she put the top hat on her girlfriend. Once the hat was in place, she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Fuck, that's hot."

Lexa shook her head and adjusted it so that it fit more squarely on her head. "You like?"

Clarke nodded and then her eyes scanned down Lexa's toned body. Clarke loved the fact that she decided to wear a tailored suit to the party. The dark grey slacks and the white button up with the top two buttons undone looked amazing on Lexa, but when she put on the slim jacket, Clarke had to use every bit of restraint in her body not to tear the clothes off.

"Very much so."

Lexa beamed at her girlfriend and then her eyes began to scan the table, when they landed on a tiara with a golden 2018 on top, she plucked it from the table and gently placed it on top of Clarke's hair.

"There, a tiara for my princess," Lexa said as she moved her hands from the plastic accessory and leaned in to place a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Hey, what do you guys think?" Beca came around the table wearing neon green glasses that were shaped in 2018. "I think these go with my dress," she said as she glanced down at herself.

Chloe shook her head while chuckling, "They look fantastic Beca."

Beca's lop sided grin spread across her face and Chloe couldn't help but stare. Beca was just a tad over tipsy before they made it down to the party. She was drunk enough to let loose, but not drunk enough to start speaking in lyrics.

Chloe was broken out of her thoughts by Beca taking a top hat and placing it on her head.

"Here," Beca said as she popped the top of the hat, "now, you look dashing."

Chloe laughed and just like Lexa, adjusted the hat to fit better on her head, "Thanks."

Once the group had their accessories, they made their way through the people milling about towards the bar. They noticed that the bar area is where the people had taken up dancing.

"Wanna grab a drink or dance first?" Lexa asked the group.

"I'm down for more alcohol," Beca said with a goofy grin on her face.

Chloe shook her head, "A drink is fine with me too."

"Fine by me," Clarke chimed in, "I'm going to run to the lady's room. I'll take whatever you're having Lex."

After placing their orders with the bartender, Chloe turned and noticed that Beca had gravitated over towards the DJ booth and was talking to the man spinning. She couldn't help how Beca always seemed to be pulled to a DJ booth anytime they were out and they had a person running the boards.

"Music is that girl's soul," Lexa said as she watched Beca animatedly interact with the guy.

"You have no idea," Chloe said as she turned and took their drinks from the bartender. "I've heard her sing in her sleep before." She laughed at the memory, "She didn't remember it the next morning, but I tell ya, Lex. She's always got music swirling around in that beautiful brain of hers."

"It really is amazing to get to know her," Lexa said as Clarke came up and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist.

"Get to know who?"

"Beca," Lexa said as she turned and placed a kiss on Clarke's cheek. "We were just talking about how ingrained music is in Beca."

"Yeah, that girl is phenomenally talented." Clarke said as she reached for her beer on the bar.

"Well, let's go get that tiny music producer or else she'll stay there all night," Chloe said and they started to make their way towards the booth.

As the group got closer, Chloe caught Beca's attention and waved her over. After a quick word to the DJ, they pounded fists and Beca turned and made a beeline for Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "This mine?" She pointed to vodka cranberry in Chloe's hand.

Chloe nodded, "Whichever one you want, they're the same."

Beca took the glass and took a sip and then spun around and looked at the crowded dance floor.

"Let's dance?" Chloe leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear.

Blindly, Beca nodded and then drained her drink. She placed it on the random table beside them and then reached back and grabbed Chloe's hand.

The group made their way to the middle of the dance floor and immediately melted into each other. Clarke had her back to Lexa's front and they swayed to the music effortlessly. Beca and Chloe were face to face, but were so close you couldn't tell when one ended and the other began.

After a while of dancing, the DJ turned the volume to the music down, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We're coming up to that point in the night where we'll be ringing in the New Year. So, if you would, go grab your last drink of 2017 and there are noisemakers on the table out in the lobby. We'll have the countdown in about ten minutes!"

"Do you want to go get noisemakers?" Beca asked the group.

Clarke looked between Lexa and Beca, "I don't know about you, but my mouth won't be on anything other than my girlfriend's lips at midnight."

"Same," Chloe said as she pulled Beca closer.

"Noted," Beca said with a gulp. Her eyes drifted from the blown pupils of the redhead down to her lips. "Lips, together at midnight, I can work with that."

Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's lips, "Good, now let's go get another drink."

"How about you go grab them, I'm going to run to the lady's room."

Chloe nodded and then Lexa spoke up, "I'll go with you."

The brunettes walked off and Clarke and Chloe headed to the bar.

While they were waiting on their drinks, a dark haired man that looked like he could have just walked out of GQ magazine shoot settled himself at the bar beside Chloe.

He turned his head towards the women, "Hey," he said when Chloe glanced in his direction.

"Hi," Chloe said cautiously. She was pretty sure why he was there; she had seen him watching them occasionally since they arrived.

He turned and extended his hand, "I'm Mark."

Chloe returned the handshake, "Chloe."

"I saw you dancing out there, you've got some pretty great moves."

Chloe glanced over to Clarke who was trying to suppress a laugh, "Thanks."

"So," Mark hesitated as if he were trying to find courage, "I was wondering…"

"Nope," Beca's voice cut the man off before he could even finish his sentence. "She's not interested."

"How would you know?" Mark asked defensively as he turned to the new arrivals to the group.

Clarke couldn't keep her laughter in, so she hid it behind her beer bottle as Lexa came up beside her.

"She knows because she knows my type," Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder to hopefully calm the tiny brunette down.

"And I'm not your type?" Mark asked smugly.

"Nope," Beca said, popping the 'p' as she reached between Mark and Chloe and grabbed her drink off the bar.

"Oh and I guess you are?" Mark said with a little chuckle.

"Actually," Chloe said moving her arm from Beca's shoulder and snaking it around her waist, "she's my exact type and my girlfriend."

Mark looked between the two with his mouth slightly agape.

"You even said you liked my moves, did you not notice I was dancing with her?" Chloe questioned as she tilted her head towards Beca.

Mark blinked a few more times, "I mean, I thought you were just friends." He shrugged.

"Dude," Lexa interrupted as she laughed and shook her head. "Friends don't dance like that. They were practically having sex on the dance floor."

"Yeah," Beca bit, "so, if you wouldn't mind, I don't want to ring in the New Year trying to keep you from hitting on my girlfriend. I'd much rather be kissing her."

Chloe nodded and grinned at Beca as Mark huffed and turned and left the bar.

"What a fucking jackass," Beca muttered.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the DJ came over the speakers, "You guys ready for this countdown?"

A cheer erupted and noise makers started going off.

"Cool because it's coming whether you are ready or not. Here we go!"

"10."

The group turned back towards the bar and grabbed the shots that were waiting for them.

"9."

"To friendships and love," Chloe cheered.

"8."

"To 2018," Clarke called out.

"7."

"To making our dreams come true," Lexa shouted.

"6."

"To it being the best damn year of our lives," Beca yelled and the group tossed back their shots and slammed the glasses on the bar.

"5."

Beca turned and pulled Chloe flush against her. She interlocked her fingers at Chloe's lower back. "Hi."

"4."

Chloe moved her arms around Beca's neck and kissed the tip of her nose. "Hey."

"3."

Chloe removed her right arm from Beca's neck and moved her top hat to sit further back on her head.

"2."

"I love you."

"1."

Chloe slowly leaned in and captured Beca's lips. Everything else faded out around them as they lost themselves in each other and that kiss.

Chloe pulled back just a hair when oxygen became a necessity, "I love you too. Happy New Year Beca."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm an idiot and completely forgot to post this here after I posted it on ff.net...but lucky for y'all, 17 is already with my beta and I should hopefully have it posted relatively soon!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Would love to hear some feedback!
> 
> And as always, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related, just any and all mistakes you find!

"You ready?" Chloe leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear as she squeezed her hand.

Beca glanced at the redhead and exhaled a lengthy breath, "I'm so ready for this."

The pair stood side by side in front of the newly renovated space of Titanium Productions. The grin that spread across Beca's face reached past her eyes as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. Chloe marveled at the childlike gleam in Beca's eyes as she looked over before inserting the key into the lock.

"Have you seen it since they finished?"

Beca shook her head as she pushed the doors open. The second she flipped the lights on, her mouth instantly dropped.

Chloe let out a low whistle and released Beca's hand, "Damn, this place looks so much better than the last time we were here." She walked around the lobby taking in everything that was different.

When Chloe didn't hear any movement behind her, she turned and saw that Beca was still standing just inside the door, mouth agape and eyes wide. She smiled at her girlfriend and made her way back over to stand in front of the brunette.

"You okay?" Chloe asked as she took her finger and gently closed Beca's mouth.

The touch brought Beca out of her trance and she blinked rapidly to lubricate her dry eyes.

"Yeah," Beca sighed, "yeah, I'm good. It just seems a little surreal that this is FINALLY happening." She reached down and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's.

"Well it is," Chloe beamed as she tugged on Beca's hand and they moved further into the space. "When is Chelsey starting?"

"Monday," Beca said absentmindedly. "Alecia is coming in on Tuesday and I think CR is coming out later in the week."

Chloe's face lit up at the fact that Cynthia Rose would be coming to New York, "You never told me she was coming out!"

Beca laughed, "Well, I didn't find out until yesterday. She and her wife will be in Maine visiting next week and I'm pretty sure she's using coming to see this place as an excuse to get some time away from the in-laws."

Chloe hummed in understanding as they moved in front of a closed door. "Is this the studio?"

"Yeah," Beca said as she pushed open the door. "This is where we'll do most of the work on Alecia's album and any future stuff."

Beca walked further into the luxurious room and pointed out the sound proof booth in the far corner. "She'll be using that to record and then," she moved to a wall and pushed on a panel, "we can use this room for writing."

Once the panel opened up, a hidden room was revealed.

"Why is it hidden?" Chloe asked as she moved through the opening, taking in the expansive room.

"Because," Beca chuckled, "this is my office and there may be times I don't want people to find me." She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist from behind and kissed the back of her shoulder.

Chloe pointed to a door at the back of the room, "Where does that door lead to?"

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and hooked her chin over the redhead's shoulder to see where she was pointing, "That's my private entrance. I figured once people get wind of Alecia, or any artist, working here, we'd need something to sneak in and out of."

Chloe leaned back further into Beca's embrace and hummed, "That's probably a smart idea."

Beca released her girlfriend and began walking to the door, "Yeah, there is actually a hallway that leads out to a door on the opposite end of the block. So we can get to it quickly from the apartment and stay relatively hidden."

Chloe's eyebrows shot to her hairline, "Really? How'd you swing that?"

Beca chuckled, "A little sweet talking the other stores into giving up about ten feet of space off the back of their stores so we could build it. And it didn't hurt that we paid them handsomely for it." She winked as she pushed open the door.

Chloe moved around her and looked down the hallway. It was simple, yet didn't feel like it was a secret passageway. It was decorated just like the rest of the space. "That's awesome."

"I think so," Beca said with a smile on her face. "Want to see the rest of the place?"

Chloe's face lit up as she nodded vigorously. Beca grabbed a hold of her hand as she let the music producer lead her out of her office and back into the studio.

* * *

**Chloe (7:28am): Hey! I have a favor to ask…**

Chloe put her phone back on her desk and shuffled through the papers as the kids started filing into the classroom.

"Good morning guys," Chloe sing-songs as she stands up from her spot at the back of the room and makes her way towards the front as a chorus of greetings float through the air.

Once in front of her class, Chloe's face breaks out into a grin, "I hope you guys had a great break and are ready to get down to business for the rest of the school year. We have some exciting things to discuss."

Chloe lets the murmurs of the students carry on for a few moments before clapping her hands to gain the students' attention. As soon as she opens her mouth to speak, Ollie's hand shot up in the air.

Chloe shook her head and smiled, "Yes, Ollie?"

"Please tell me we get to talk about what we're going to perform for the end of year program?"

Chloe couldn't help the giddiness that bubbled up inside her, the smile on her face widening, "That's _exactly_ what we're going to discuss!"

The class erupted in cheers and Chloe held up her hand to settle the teens down.

"Now, I have a few ideas I wanted to run by you, but I'm actually waiting to hear back from a friend on one of the ideas. So while we wait, let me hear what you guys think we should do."

For the next two hours, the class and Chloe brainstormed ideas on what they thought would be the best possible way to end the year and have as their first performance.

"Ms. Beale," Will raised his hand as an idea hit him.

"Yes, Will?"

"Why don't we perform the song that actually _got_ us the grant?" He looked around the room and saw everyone looking around nodding.

Chloe looked around the room, "Well, that was one of the ideas I had, but I didn't want to force y'all into that obligation or anything."

"You may have written the words," Ollie pipped up, "but we helped with it. It just makes sense that it's what we perform."

"I totally agree with you guys and I'm glad that you feel the same way," Chloe beamed at her class. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard her phone ding on her desk.

"Maybe that's who I'm waiting to hear from," Chloe moved towards the back of the room and picked up her phone. A smile crossing her face as she read who the message was from.

**Legs (9:46am): Uh oh, what's Beca done now? Do I need to hire a hitman?**

Chloe laughed at the response. "Alright class, it's her. Y'all discuss logistics of how you want to perform 'Falling' while I deal with this."

**Chloe (9:48am): LOL no, but it's nice to know that you'd do that if she had done something**

**Legs (9:49am): Anything for you Chlo…**

**Chloe (9:49am): I'm actually glad you said that, I was hoping that you'd give me permission to use Beca's Christmas present…**

**Legs (9:51am): The song? What do you need it for?**

**Chloe (9:51am): I was hoping that my class could perform it at our end of year program…They've already decided they want to do the one we did for the grant…but we need 2 songs.**

**Legs (9:53am): Really? You think it's good enough to actually be performed?**

**Chloe (9:54am): Of course!**

**Legs (9:55am): Well, B did do an amazing job making it into a song…**

**Chloe (9:56am): No, don't do that! You wrote it…she knows you well enough to make it perfect for you…that song is all you Stace…**

**Legs (9:57am): I love you…lol And of course you can use it! I'd be honored! I'll DropBox it to you now. Let me know when your program is and I'll surprise Aubrey with a trip up there so she can see it. She actually cried when I played it for her! I can't wait to see how she reacts to it being done acapella…you know how much of a sucker she is for that ;)**

**Chloe (10:01am): You're the best! I love you too! Thanks so much! Let me go give the class the good news and see what they think about doing it! We'll talk soon! Xx**

Chloe put her phone on silent and then moved to her computer and opened up the internet to navigate to the website where the song would be delivered. She cleared her throat and got the class' attention.

"Good news," Chloe said as she saw the song appear in the shared folder with Stacie. "I have another song that I want you guys to listen to and let me know if it is something you'd want to do. Ok?"

As Chloe set up the speakers on her desk and queued up the song she added, "So, a little backstory before we listen so y'all will understand it a bit more. This was originally just something my friend wrote for a crush of hers. You guys remember Beca right?"

The class nodded at the question and Chloe smiled, "Well, she found the poem and made it into a song for our friend for Christmas. What you're going to hear is what she came up with. I think it's a perfect song to make acapella and we could be the first ones to ever perform it. No one has heard this song besides me, Beca, and our two friends."

A chorus of "ohs" and "ahs" rang out across the room as the students shifted their seats closer to the teacher's desk.

Once everyone settled down, Chloe clicked play and leaned up against the corner of the desk. She watched the faces of her students as the song filled the room and she could see them nodding along and even some drumming their fingers to the beat. After the song finished, Chloe closed out of the program and moved back to the corner of her desk.

"So," she drew out, "what'd you think?"

* * *

"Damn, B this place is fucking amazing," Cynthia Rose crooned as she walked through the studio space.

Beca smiled as she looked over at her long-time friend and business partner. "I think so. I'm glad you agree."

Cynthia Rose shook her head, "Makes me almost want to move out here and work."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "Almost?"

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose laughed, "almost. Too bad the in-laws are closer here than they are when we are in L.A.!"

Beca threw her head back and laughed, "You are too much CR, you know that right?"

"B," Cynthia Rose stopped dead in her tracks, "you've met them. You know. Plus, they're on us to have a baby and fuck it's annoying as shit." She shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn," Beca said solemnly and shook her head, "I hear ya."

Just as they started walking down the hall again, they heard a high pitch whistle that came from the lobby.

"You expecting someone?" Cynthia Rose asked as they started moving towards the front.

Beca laughed, "Yeah, that's probably Alecia."

Cynthia Rose nodded as they rounded the corner and immediately noticed Alecia twisting around in a circle as she took in the lobby.

Alecia immediately stopped twirling as she caught sight of the two women approaching. "Beca, my god, this place is stunning."

"Thanks," Beca said as she was embraced by the blonde. "I love how it turned out."

"Chloe did a great job decorating," Alecia picked at the brunette.

"Oh fuck you," Beca smacked her shoulder, "Chloe didn't have anything to do with this. It's all me."

Alecia let out a cackle laugh, "You wish, I wouldn't do that to Chloe."

Beca just shook her head at the blonde, "Shut up. I want to introduce you to someone." She motioned over her shoulder, "This is my business partner and the one that holds down the L.A. office for me, Cynthia Rose."

Cynthia Rose extended her hand, "Pleasure to meet you. I love your work."

Alecia took the other woman's hand, "Pleasure is mine. I look forward to working with you."

"Okay," Beca said clapping her hands together, "shall we head into the studio and get started?"

"Works for me," Cynthia Rose chimed in.

"Only if you promise to take me to Chloe when we're done," Alecia said playfully.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd like her more than me eventually."

"Of course I would," Alecia retorted, "she's way less surly than you. She's a fucking ray of sunshine and who wouldn't like that over a grump butt?"

Beca flipped the laughing women off as she opened the studio door, "I hate both of you."

* * *

**Future Wife (5:03pm): What time is everyone coming over tomorrow?**

**Beca (5:04pm): Could you not walk in here and ask me that?**

**Future Wife (5:04pm): Didn't know if you were in the middle of something…**

Beca laughed and shook her head. She loved how Chloe would try her hardest to not interrupt her when she was working in her home studio. She clicked a few buttons and saved the progress on the song she and Alecia had been working on for the past two weeks and then made her way into the kitchen where Chloe was pulling out food for dinner.

"Hey," Beca said as she approached the redhead.

Chloe turned and smiled, "Hey yourself. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Beca shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "You're never an interruption." She leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss to Chloe's waiting lips.

"And to answer your question, Alecia and I will come straight from the studio, but Clarke and Lexa were told to be here around seven."

Chloe nodded, "Okay, that'll give me plenty of time to get home from school and clean up a little."

"Nope," Beca said as she released Chloe and headed towards the fridge. "I'm having the apartment cleaned tomorrow morning, the caterer will be here around six-thirty to set up the food in the dining room, and I'm having James pick up the alcohol tomorrow afternoon."

When Beca turned around she almost choked on her beer when she noticed Chloe standing there with her mouth agape and she almost couldn't contain the laughter.

"You're what?" Chloe stammered. She began walking towards the small brunette and took the beer out of her hands and proceeded to bring up to her lips.

A laugh escaped Beca as she turned back to the fridge and got another beer, "I took care of everything, Beale. It's our first dinner party and I didn't want either of us to stress about anything. You've been so wrapped up in getting your class prepared for their performance and I've been slaving over this album…"

"And looking at new talent too," Chloe cut in taking another drink of the stolen beer.

"Yeah, that too," Beca said removing the top of the new bottle. "I just wanted to make sure we could enjoy ourselves and not have to worry about anything." She shrugged as she drank the ice cold beverage.

"I love you," Chloe said with a hint of wonderment in her voice, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You?" Beca sputtered, "I'm the one that hit the jackpot when I walked into that diner. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be deserving of someone like you."

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that topic," Chloe said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Beca hummed into the kiss and blindly placed her bottle down on the counter. Her hands ran up Chloe's sides and up to her cheeks where she cradled her girlfriend's face and moved to deepen the kiss.

After an intense make out session, Chloe pulled away when oxygen became necessary and just stared into stormy blue eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to having you kiss me like that."

"Good," Beca chuckled, "because I don't ever want to stop kissing you like that."

Beca's phone chimed on the island and drew her attention away from the redhead. She placed a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips and moved towards the device. Once she picked it up, she shook her head.

"What?" Chloe asked as she picked up the forgotten package of ravioli and moved towards the stove.

"Just Clarke texting about tomorrow night," Beca shook her head again as she typed out her response. "I think that girl may have an aneurism before she makes it over here."

"You can't blame the girl for being excited," Chloe said over her shoulder. "She's going to meet her favorite singer tomorrow night."

"I know, and it's adorable, but still…" Beca trailed off.

Chloe paused her movements and turned around to face the music producer, "What?"

"I just don't want her to totally psych herself out, ya know. Yes, P!nk is this mega star, but she's still Alecia."

"And Clarke will learn how amazing Alecia is and she won't overwhelm her. If anything," Chloe turned back to the pots on the stove, "in the beginning I think Clarke will be too star struck to do much of anything. Remember how I was when I first met her?"

Beca chuckled at the memory, "Yeah, so let's make sure Clarke has nothing in her hands to drop when they meet."

Chloe turned her head and stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about. I have a feeling Lexa will keep Clarke calm and everything will go smoothly."

* * *

"Just a fair warning," Beca said as she pushed open the door to the back hallway. "The friends we're having over tonight, Clarke and Lexa. Well, Clarke is a huge fan," she looked over to the pop star walking on her left. "And I have no clue how she's going to react. I thought she was going to pass out when she found out I'd be working on your record."

Alecia laughed, "No worries Bec. I've had my fair share of fan girl encounters." She winked at her producer. "I have no doubt that you wouldn't introduce us if you thought it'd go horribly wrong."

"Guess time will tell," Beca mumbled.

"Its fine, I'm actually excited to meet them." Alecia said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. "From what I've seen on Instagram from your trip, they seem like my kind of people."

"Yeah," Beca said as she moved her sunglasses from her hair over her eyes, "they're pretty great people. I mean, if you think Chloe and I are sickeningly sweet together, these two will give you a cavity quickly!"

"Oh fun!" Alecia deadpanned, "Hope you have the dentist on standby!" she joked as they walked the short distance to the apartment.

Beca shook her head as she laughed at the blonde. "You're in for it Moore."

The pair made their way up to the apartment talking about how the song was coming along and once they made it up the apartment, Alecia pushed open the doors and sing-songed, "Honey, I'm home," as she took off her shoes and jacket.

Beca pushed her friend and once again shook her head at the girl's antics. Just as she was about to speak, Chloe rounded the corner with a blinding bright smile on her face.

"Hey baby!" Chloe chirped as she made her way towards the two. She walked right past Beca and straight into Alecia's open arms. "I am so glad you're home."

Beca stood there gaping like a fish at the scene unfolding in front of her. She couldn't help the laugh bubbling up and spilling out into the foyer. "You two are idiots."

Chloe pulled back from the hug, but not releasing the girl, "Aww, you love us!"

"Don't be mad your girl loves me more than she loves you," Alecia chimed in as she placed a peck on Chloe's cheek.

Beca stuck her tongue out like the adult she is. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes and turned towards the kitchen. "At least I get to sleep with her," she muttered as she walked away.

"Oh I'm sure I could do that too if I asked nicely," Alecia teased as she received a smack to her shoulder.

"Be nice," Chloe playfully scolded.

The pair laughed when they saw Beca flipping them off as she rounded the corner.

"Come on," Chloe pulled Alecia further into the apartment, "let me give you the tour before Lexa and Clarke get here."

As Chloe showed Alecia around, Beca changed and slipped into the studio to load the work they had done earlier to her computer.

"No," Chloe scolded as she entered Beca's studio. "You're not working tonight."

Beca spun her chair around to see Chloe standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and Alecia standing behind her trying to contain her laughter.

"Wha…No, I'm not," Beca stuttered glancing between the redhead and the computer monitor. "I was just loading what we worked on today so I could work on it later."

Chloe shook her head and dropped her arms, she turned to the blonde behind her, "She's a workaholic," she stated with zero malice in her tone.

Alecia chuckled as she eyed the room, "I mean, I probably would be too if I had this sweet set up in my house."

Chloe shook her head, "You aren't helping."

Alecia and Beca laughed at the defeated pout crossing Chloe's face.

Beca got up out of her chair and made her way over to her pouting girlfriend, "I promise," she placed a kiss to the protruding lower lip, "no work tonight."

"Fine," Chloe huffed and stepped the brunette backwards back into the studio allowing Alecia access into the room. "Give her a quick tour and I'm going to go pour us a glass of wine."

Chloe kissed Beca and then turned and winked at the grinning blonde, "If you aren't out in ten minutes, you're cut off for a month," Chloe called over her shoulder as she made her way through the master bedroom.

Alecia stuck her head out of the room after the redhead and then came back in and looked at the brunette mischievously.

"Oh hell no," Beca said, "I'm not risking my sex life just so you can play in here. We have plenty of time for you to explore this room later."

Alecia barked out a laugh as she threw her head back, "Fiiiiiine. You win. Let's go so the little lady doesn't put on her chastity belt."

Beca shook her head at her friend, "I'm glad you see it my way because you were about to be left in here alone."

The pair laughed as they made their way back into the kitchen to join Chloe. Just as they entered the kitchen, a loud rap was heard on the glass of the interior door.

"I got it," Beca said as she motioned for Alecia to join Chloe and she padded down the hall to let, who she assumed to be, the caterers in.

"Good evening Ms. Mitchell," the gentleman at the door nodded as Beca opened the door.

"Juan, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Beca?"

"Sorry, Beca."

Beca waved off the apology, "Don't sweat it, I know you're just being professional," she motioned for him to enter and his staff followed. "Just set everything up in the dining room to your right."

"Will you require our presence tonight?" Juan asked as the four men began setting up the food.

Beca shook her head, "Not tonight."

"Very well," Juan said as they observed the men making quick work of the set up. "Just give me a call tomorrow and we will come break everything down."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said as she clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Knock, knock," Lexa called as she moved through the open doors.

Beca stuck her head out of the dining room doorway and smiled as she watched the taller brunette shrug off her jacket and shoes.

"Hey! Come on in!" Beca waved as Clarke entered.

"Sorry to just barge in," Lexa said as she helped Clarke out of her jacket and scarf, "but the door was open."

"No biggie," Beca said as she looked over her shoulder. "The caterer just arrived and is getting set up."

"Oh perfect timing," Clarke said as she placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek and took back the box she was holding.

The pair intertwined their fingers and walked towards their host.

"Where's Chloe?" Clarke inquired.

"She's in the kitchen," Beca said hiking a thumb over her shoulder.

Clarke nodded and made her way into the kitchen. When she turned the corner, she let out a loud squeal.

"Alecia here?" Lexa asked amused.

Beca laughed, "Yeah, they were in there getting some wine. Why don't you join them and I'll be in as soon as I see the crew out?"

Lexa nodded and made her way to her stunned girlfriend. Once she reached the statue of her girlfriend, she placed a hand at her lower back and smiled at the women in the kitchen. Lexa then leaned over and whispered in Clarke's ear and it seemed to break the blonde out of her trance.

A blush started creeping up Clarke's neck as Lexa kissed her temple and moved towards Alecia, "Sorry about her. I'm Lexa." She extended her hand towards the chuckling pop star.

"Nice to meet you," Alecia said as she kept her eyes on Clarke. "Is she going to be okay?"

Lexa laughed, "Yeah, that's Clarke, my girlfriend. She's sort of a big fan."

"Couldn't tell," Alecia playfully smirked. She then got off the stool and made her way over to Clarke's motionless form.

"Hey Clarke, nice to meet you," the pop star said as she embraced the stunned blonde.

Clarke blinked a few times before her brain registered that she was being hugged by P!nk. Once her brain caught up, she brought up her hands and hugged the star back.

"N…n…nice to meet you too," Clarke croaked out. Once the embrace broke, Clarke looked to Lexa and then Beca. "I'm sorry, I feel like such an idiot."

Alecia laughed, "Don't worry about it," she moved to take a glass of wine that Chloe had poured and offered it to Clarke, "at least you didn't drop the box you're holding." She pointed towards Chloe, "This one dropped a whole bottle of salad dressing when I walked in the room the first time we met."

Chloe shook her head, "I wasn't expecting you!" she defended but the words fell on deaf ears as the group laughed at the memory. "Shut up," She mumbled as she took a long sip of her wine.

"Okay, okay," Beca said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, "let's leave my girlfriend alone, shall we?"

The group then fell into light chatter as Alecia got to know Lexa and Clarke. Once Juan and his crew were done setting up the dinner, he poked his head into the kitchen, "I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Mit…I mean, Beca."

Beca turned, "You guys done?"

"We are and we'll see ourselves out. Please give me a call if there is anything else you need."

Beca smiled and moved towards the man, "I'll walk you out."

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca disappear into the dining room.

"Damn, I would have thought you'd stop looking at her like that by now," Alecia laughed.

"Never," Chloe breathed. She blinked and turned to the trio staring at her, "What? She's hot!" The group erupted into another round of laughter.

"Who's hungry?" Beca asked as she rounded the corner back into the kitchen.

A chorus of 'me' greeted the question and the group made their way into the dining room and sat down at the table, all eyeing the spread laid out before them.

Alecia let out a low whistle, "Damn Bec, this looks amazing. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Beca shot the blonde an incredulous look and chuckled, "Did you see me go to any trouble?"

"Shut up, asshole, you know what I meant. I would have been just as happy with pizza."

* * *

"Are you shitting me right now?" Alecia asked as she coughed the wine that she inhaled.

Lexa just laughed, "I'm not, you should have seen her. She was sliding down the mountain on her ass holding on to the tube."

Laughter erupted around the table as Beca just sat there shaking her head, "You're all assholes."

Alecia took the bottle of wine and poured more into her glass, "Okay so let me get this straight." She looked between Lexa and Beca. "You guys were snow tubing and this one," she pointed to her producer, "decided that she was going to go down the mountain on her ass and not on the tube?"

"It wasn't like it was by choice," Beca said incredulously. "That fucker cut me off and I tipped over."

"That 'fucker'," Lexa used air quotes, "was probably ten years old."

Alecia threw her head back in another fit of laughter. "You got run over by a ten year old Beca?!"

"I hate you," Beca mumbled around her glass as she glared unsuccessfully at Lexa.

Chloe took pity on her girlfriend, "Hey, I have an idea." The red head gained the attention of the group, "Why don't we go out?"

Alecia looked to her left, "What do you have in mind?"

Chloe looked around the table then her eyes settled back on Alecia, "Have you ever been to Iggy's?"

Alecia shook her head no.

"Okay, then," Chloe clapped her hands, "let's go to Iggy's!"

"I'll text James to see if he can get the SUV," Beca said as she pulled out her phone. "After the two bottles of wine we've downed already, I'm pretty sure none of us need to drive anywhere."

"I'll call in and see how busy it is," Clarke chimed in, "Are you sure you want to do this Alecia?"

"Yeah," the pop star nodded, "I don't mind if I get recognized by fans. I actually love being able to interact with them. They're why I'm as successful as I am."

"Awww," Beca cooed, "look at you being all humble." She laughed as she got up from her chair and headed into the kitchen, "James will be here in twenty," she called over her shoulder.

"Fuck you midget," Alecia called as she stood up and followed the tiny brunette.

* * *

"How did you find this place?" Alecia leaned over to Chloe so that she could be heard over the music as they watched the two brunettes dancing on the dance floor.

"Oh, Clarke and Lexa work here," Chloe responded as the blonde walked back up to their table with fresh drinks in her hands.

"Well, that makes sense on why we haven't paid full price for any drinks tonight," Alecia laughed as she brought her beer bottle up to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be paying full price even if we didn't work here," Clarke teased.

"OH! I forgot to mention," Chloe turned to Alecia, "I don't know how much you drank with Beca when she was out in L.A., but the more she drinks, her speech gets a little different."

Alecia quirked an eyebrow, "Different? How? I never noticed anything different about how she talks when we go out."

"But how drunk did Beca get?" Clarke asked.

Alecia tilted her head to the side as she thought back, "I guess not too drunk, she always seemed like she never wanted to be out of control."

Chloe glanced at her girlfriend and then back to the pop star, "Well, how about we let you see for yourself how Beca can get when she's drunk." She winked at Alecia and the blonde couldn't help but shake her head.

"Oh this should be good if you're warning me ahead of time."

Chloe got up out of her chair and made her way onto the dance floor. As soon as she was close enough, Beca grabbed her wrist and pulled her body flush to her.

"Took you long enough," Beca practically growled.

Chloe had to bite back the whimper that threatened to escape as their bodies melted together. "I brought you this," she held up the vodka and cranberry for Beca to see.

"Oh, yummy," was all Beca said before she practically drained the drink in one pull.

"Thirsty?"

"You have no idea," Beca said as she leaned in to capture Chloe's lips.

After a brief, but heated kiss, Chloe pulled back and took the glass from Beca. She turned and quickly placed it on an empty table nearby.

Chloe knew that Beca was slightly drunk but she wasn't in totally drunk stage yet and though she hadn't intended to get her girlfriend plastered, the thought of drunk, lyric speaking Beca was entertaining.

Leaning into Beca, Chloe brought her lips to the outer shell of her girlfriend's ear, "How about we go get something else to drink?"

Beca pulled back and simply nodded her agreement. Chloe smiled at her and knew the last drink was starting to have an effect on the smaller girl. It wouldn't be long now before Alecia got a dose of a truly drunk Beca.

The pair made their way back to the table and noticed that Alecia was missing.

"Where'd she go?" Chloe asked Clarke and Lexa as she pointed to the vacated seat.

"Ladies room," Lexa responded.

"I think she was also going to hit up the bar on her way back, she saw Beca drain her drink and figured she'd want a refill," Clarke filled Chloe in.

"Perfect," Chloe said as she interlocked her fingers with Beca's.

The foursome chatted for a short time before Alecia made her way back over to them with a tray in hand.

"Alright ladies, here we go," Alecia said as she placed the nearly full tray in the middle of the table. "I've got Crown Green Apple shots, I've got Buttery Nipples…"

The next shot was drowned out by the bark of laughter coming from Beca, "No one needs to know about your nipples dude."

Chloe smacked her girlfriend on the arm as she laughed and shook her head.

"Shut up asshole and drink this," Alecia unceremoniously shoved a shot glass filled with a purple liquid in her hand.

Beca didn't question the blonde and downed the shot before the rest could get theirs to their lips.

"Well, so much for a toast on that one," Alecia said playfully.

As the friends were about to take another shot, a group of college kids came up to the table and asked Alecia if they could have an autograph. The popstar took the interruption in stride and as she was talking to the group, Chloe looked over at her girlfriend staring out at the dance floor.

"What's up?" Chloe asked as she leaned in closer to Beca.

Beca looked back at the table and the group still talking to Alecia. She immediately stood up and walked over to the star and extended her hand, "No long talkin. Find a girl to wind upon. Let's get this party startin."

Beca pulled Alecia to her feet and the blonde looked back at the redhead with confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah, enjoy that," Chloe said laughing as Beca pulled Alecia to the dance floor and began to dance.

Chloe watched with sheer amusement written all over her face at the pair out on the dance floor. After the current song finished she saw Alecia motion back over to the table and saw Beca nod.

When they made it back to the table, Alecia came over to Chloe and looked back at Beca, "Um, so yeah. She was speaking in lyrics to me on the dance floor anytime the conversation would turn to her. She even told me that it was me and my hand tonight. Chloe, that's my song! What the hell?"

Chloe threw her head back and laughed so loudly it caught the attention of a few tables around them. "I told you her speech gets different."

"But she wasn't doing that like ten minutes ago!"

Chloe shook her head as she gathered herself, "No, it just sort of comes out of nowhere. The more she drinks, the worse it gets. So just roll with it."

"Damn, I knew music was a part of her, but I had no idea it was _that_ much a part."

Chloe looked at Beca who was in an animated conversation with Clarke, "Yeah, she's incredible."

Alecia followed Chloe's eyes as they watched the pair across the table and got an idea, she leaned over to Chloe, "Watch this."

"Hey Beca?" Alecia called to gain the brunette's attention.

Beca turned her attention from one blonde to another and quirked an eye brow.

"How do you put up with this one?" Alecia asked as she hiked her thumb over to Chloe.

Beca's eyes wandered from the blonde to her girlfriend and Chloe's favorite smile started to slip into place, "It's easy when you love somebody."

A chorus of 'awws' echoed around the table.

"You think you'll marry her?"

Chloe's head whipped around to the pop star, "Alecia!"

Beca didn't seem phased by the question and her eyes never left Chloe, "I would rather die for you than live for someone else."

Just as Chloe was about to speak, a large man approached the table and stumbled on his way. The girls could tell that he was clearly drunk. As he got closer, he pointed at Lexa and began to rant about how she should be behind the bar because she was the only bartender that could make his drink correctly.

Beca shook her head as the man became worked up. She stood and put a hand on the man's chest and maneuvered him to the chair behind him. "Come on, big fella, you drunk, big fella. Two sips and now you wanna trip, big fella."

As soon as the man's ass hit the seat, John came over asking if anything was wrong and Lexa informed him of what happened. John grabbed the guys arm and pulled him out of the chair and escorted him out the front door.

Alecia was laughing as Beca wiped her hands down the front of her shirt, "Oh that was perfect!"

Beca looked at her confused and then her eyes caught Chloe's and she walked over with her hand extended out, "May I have this dance to make it up to you? Can I say something crazy? I love you. Give me both your hands to make it up to you. Let me spin and excite you."

Chloe shook her head and took Beca's hand and let her lead them to the dance floor.

* * *

"You can totally stay in the guest room," Chloe said as the trio made their way back into the apartment. "James is taking Clarke and Lexa back to their place and it's not like Beca is going to be up much longer."

Their eyes followed the music producer as she walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, her shoulder grazing the wall every few feet.

"I appreciate it," Alecia said as she closed the door behind them and turned the lock. "I know my hotel isn't far, but I don't really feel like walking."

"It's absolutely no problem," Chloe reassured. "Let me go make sure Beca isn't passed out fully clothed and then I can help get you situated."

"Oh don't worry about it," Alecia countered. "I know where it is."

"Well, let me at least get you something to change into," Chloe said as they made their way down the hall. "There are spare toothbrushes in the left drawer in the bathroom. And please, make yourself at home."

Alecia pulled Chloe into a hug as they came to the guest room, "Thanks Chloe. I had a really good time tonight! I'm pretty sure I'm never letting Beca live down her drunk speech!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Chloe winked, "I'm glad you had fun."

Chloe left the pop star and made her way to the bedroom and saw Beca sitting on the edge of the bed. Chloe couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her when she saw Beca helplessly sitting there with her arm and head stuck in her shirt.

"Do you need some help?" Chloe asked as she moved to stand in front of her girlfriend.

All Beca could do was basically nod her whole body so that Chloe could see her answer. Chloe shook her head and grabbed the bottom of Beca's shirt and gave it a firm tug.

"There," Chloe said as she tossed the shirt into the chair. "Much better."

Beca flopped down on her back and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. Chloe knew she was beyond drunk and so she helped Beca get out of her jeans and into her basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

She then grabbed two pair of shorts and t-shirts from the drawer and took Alecia a set for her to change into.

Once they were changed, Chloe crawled into bed beside Beca. She snuggled into the brunette's back and draped her arm around Beca's midsection. Beca quickly intertwined their hands and pulled Chloe closer.

Just as Chloe was about to drift off to sleep, Beca spoke up quietly, "Your lips, they used to haunt me, but now you want me. And I'm falling off the ground."

Chloe placed a kiss to Beca's shoulder, "I love you too."

* * *

Beca rolled over with a groan, "Holy fuck." She quickly threw her pillow over her eyes to shut out the light from the day.

"Why do they let me drink that much," she mumbled to herself under the pillow. She laid there for a few minutes until she could smell bacon and coffee. Her stomach growled and her ears perked up when she heard laughter.

Beca slowly pulled the pillow off of her face and moved to where she was leaning on an elbow listening until she heard the distinct sounds of laughter coming from outside of the room again. Curiosity got the best of her and she pulled herself up and out of the bed.

"Woah," Beca said as she stood and the pounding in her head forced her to sit back down for a moment.

After a few moments, Beca stood back up and padded to the bathroom in search of pain killers. She smiled as she walked in and saw a glass of water and two blue pills laying on the counter by her toothbrush.

Beca swallowed the pills and downed the glass of water, once she set the glass on the counter again she heard even louder laughter coming from the kitchen. Curiosity at its peak, she headed down the hall to the kitchen and as she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Alecia standing over their stove cooking and Chloe sitting at the island with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Oh hey baby," Chloe cooed as Beca rubbed her eyes and made her way over to her side.

"Hey," Beca said as she placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek and sat down on the stool to Chloe's left.

Alecia turned around, spatula in hand, "Well, good morning sleepyhead."

"You're too fucking chipper this morning," Beca mumbled as she stole Chloe's glass and took a long sip of her juice.

"No, not too chipper, you're just hung over," Alecia tutted as she went back to cooking.

"Whose fault is that?" Beca glared at the blonde. "I wasn't the one that brought a tray full of shots to the table."

"Yeah well, someone had to 'get the party started'," Alecia said without missing a beat.

"Oh fuck me, don't start with me this morning Moore," Beca groaned.

"Actually, it's Hart, but I'll excuse you this time because you look like shit," Alecia playfully threw over her shoulder.

"Why are you here," Beca rolled her eyes and got up off the stool and made her way to the fridge.

"Your beautiful girlfriend graciously offered me the spare room when we got back here. Are you not happy to see me?" Alecia turned to Beca as she pulled the orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh yeah, happy…" Beca said putting the jug on the counter, "I like waking up with a raging hangover and having work stare me in the face." She stood on her tiptoes to reach for a glass and was almost immediately knocked off balance by Alecia's hip.

"Oh shut it, you love having me around," Alecia said playfully.

Beca took in a deep breath, "I like it better when you're the one with the hangover," Beca mumbled as she righted herself and began to pour her juice.

Alecia barked out a laugh, "You know that hasn't happened since Jameson was born."

"And it's been that long since I've liked seeing your face when we aren't in the studio," Beca shot the blonde a wink and turned to put the jug back into the fridge.

"Can you top me off?" Chloe asked before Beca could reach the fridge. Beca turned and made her way over to Chloe and poured more juice and stole a quick kiss in the process.

"Hey since you're here," Beca said as she put the juice back in the fridge. "I want to have you take a listen to the duet that Chloe and I have been working on. It's almost done, but there just seems to be something missing. I've listened to it so many times; I wouldn't mind getting fresh ears on it."

Alecia turned off the stove after taking the last off the bacon off, "Sure! I didn't realize you guys were collaborating."

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, you know how I've talked about doing an album now that I have a little more time being out here than I did in L.A. And well, the idea hit me and Chloe was down with it, so we wrote a song together and I am pretty sure it'll be a single off the album eventually."

"Oh that's awesome!" Alecia practically squealed, "I can't wait to hear you sing!"

Chloe's cheeks began to turn pink, "It really isn't anything special."

"Oh no you don't," Beca chimed in as she pulled a strip of bacon off the plate that was set in front of them. "You've got an amazing voice, don't down play it."

"I'm going to have agree with Beca," Alecia cut in before Chloe could rebut the comment. "I haven't heard you sing on a track or anything, but this one," she pointed at Beca, "has shown me snippets of video of you singing karaoke and you've got a voice."

The trio fell into comfortable silence while they ate their breakfast. As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Chloe's phone rang. She excused herself to answer it and came back a short while later.

"Hey, so that was Scott," Chloe said as she placed the phone on the counter. "He asked if I could come to the school for a little while to meet with a few of the teachers about the year-end program."

Beca tossed the dish towel she had draped over her shoulder onto the counter, "Do you want me to get James to take you?"

Chloe shook her head, "That's fine, I can take the train. It's a nice day for a little walk."

"Did he say how long you'll be?"

"No, but hopefully not too long. I thought everything was taken care of, so hopefully it'll be short." Chloe looked at the clock. "They're getting together at noon, so hopefully I can be back by midday."

Beca snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, "Okay, sounds good. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight or stay in?"

Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's nose, "Let's see how I feel after this meeting. But right now, I'm thinking we'll stay in. Maybe do a little Netflix and chill?" She winked at Beca.

Beca shook her head, "You do know what that means right?"

"Sure do," Chloe chirped and kissed Beca then quickly spun out of her embrace. "I need to get ready."

Beca groaned as she dropped her hands to her side and watched Chloe leave the kitchen.

"She's going to be the death of me," Beca said turning to the giggling blonde.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute together."

Beca flipped the bird, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go to the studio so I can play this track for you."

* * *

"So wait," Alecia said as Beca turned the music down, "let me get this straight. The two of you wrote that? Separately but together? How the hell did you get it to be so cohesive?"

Beca chuckled and shook her head, "I literally have no idea how we did it. I mean, I went to her with this idea of a back and forth song. Something that sort of played off each other. I had some ideas of how I thought it would go, but when we came together after a few weeks of writing separately, _that_ is basically what we had."

Alecia sat back on the couch and just shook her head, "That's some amazing shit right there Beca. Like, seriously, I'm not just saying this because we are working together. You know I'd tell you if it was shit."

Beca laughed at that, "Yeah I know. That's why I wanted your ear on it. As good as it is," she paused. "It still seems to be missing _something_ …" she trailed off as she turned back to the sound board.

Alecia drummed her fingers on the couch cushion beside her, "Play it again for me?" She leaned her head back against the couch cushion with her eyes closed.

Beca turned a few dials and restarted the song. As the music filtered through the room, she left and came back as the closing chords were finishing up carrying with two glasses and the open bottle of red from the night before.

"Figured this couldn't hurt," Beca said as she placed the glasses on the coffee table and popped the cork and split the remaining liquid in both glasses.

Alecia peeked an eye open and slowly raised her head to see what Beca was referring to. She gently took the glass, stood up and motioned to the sound board, "Do you mind?"

Beca took a sip of the wine and shook her head, "Nah, go ahead. What are you thinking?"

As the pop star settled in behind the board, she restarted the instruments and went to the middle of the song. She twisted a few dials and brought up some slides and moved others down. She then twisted another dial and rewound the track.

"Take a listen to this," Alecia said as she hit play again.

Beca quietly stood up and moved over to stand beside the blonde. She immediately realized what Alecia had taken away from the song and the added beats to it.

"Holy shit, you're a genius!"

Alecia smiled and turned to the brunette, "Clearly." She deadpanned and couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face.

Beca smacked her shoulder lightly, "Asshole."

"Yeah, maybe, but you love it."

"Sometimes I wonder why," Beca played along. "But seriously, those adjustments were exactly what the song needed. I'll play it for Chloe tonight and see what she thinks."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Alecia turned in the chair to face Beca full on, "Have you thought about performing it?"

Beca drained the rest of her drink, "Not at all." She laughed, "I mean, I haven't even gone through and mastered it yet."

"Yeah, I know but still. I think you guys should perform it. Even if it's just here in the studio and uploaded to YouTube." The blonde shrugged and drained the rest of the wine. "Do you mind if I get a copy? I think Carey would flip his shit hearing this."

Beca shrugged again, "I don't mind at all."

Beca leaned over the blonde and grabbed a thumb drive out of the middle drawer and popped it into the computer. She drug the song from where it was saved on her computer onto the thumb drive. Once it was complete, she popped it out and handed it over to the blonde.

"Here ya go. Let me know what Carey thinks when you get a chance to play it for him. But," Beca pointed at the star, "remind him it isn't completely finished. I've still got to master it."

Alecia playfully saluted the music producer, "Aye aye captain. But still, he won't know the damn difference."

The pair laughed.

"Okay, let's switch gears a moment," Beca said as she moved over to the doors. "Hold on real quick."

Beca breezed out of the room and came back a short while later. When she walked back in she sighed and Alecia quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure to lock the door so Chloe would have to text me to get in. I noticed she left her keys on the counter when she left earlier and I don't want her walking in on us right now."

"Ummm, okay?" Alecia tilted her head to the side. "What's up?"

Beca curled her finger, "Come here."

Alecia got out of the chair and followed Beca into her bedroom. She watched as the brunette moved around the room to her closet and disappeared inside for a short time. When Beca emerged, she was now holding something in her hand.

Beca took a deep breath, "Okay, so what I'm about to show you can _NOT_ go outside of this room." She looked at her friend and when she saw the blonde nod, she moved over to the window of the room and peered outside.

"I know I told you about how Chloe and I met and how we spent three years apart. Did I tell you the part of her Christmas present was me asking her to move in with me?" Beca looked over her shoulder and received another silent nod.

"When we were down in Atlanta over Thanksgiving, I had a talk with Colton…" Beca turned back to look out the window.

"Colton is Chloe's dad?" Alecia said.

"Yeah," Beca said with a nod. "Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were distracted with preparing Thanksgiving dinner and I was able to get Colton alone in his office for a little while to talk with him. I think he had an idea of why I wanted to talk, but if he did, he didn't let on to it."

Alecia moved from where she was standing by the end of the bed and came to a stop beside Beca and just silently stared out the window along with Beca.

Beca noticed the movement and watched as Alecia settled to her right. When she realized Alecia was not going to speak, she turned and looked back out the window.

Beca chuckled, "I've never been so scared in my life, as I was when he shut the door behind me and offered me a drink. And it's weird because I've never been nervous around him. Not when I was interviewing for the ranch hand job, not when we would be sitting around the dinner table shooting the shit."

"You were nervous because you were about to ask for his only daughter's hand in marriage," Alecia cut in knowingly.

Beca looked at the blonde and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I don't think it was because I was asking for his blessing to ask for Chloe's hand. I think it was more because of how things went between me and Chloe."

"But, Beca, you told me yourself that it just happened and that there really was no one to blame."

Beca ran her hand through her hair, "I know, but at the time I had no clue how he would react. I mean, I knew Chloe didn't blame me and I didn't blame her for what happened. I just had no clue if _he_ blamed me for breaking Chloe's heart, even though my heart was just as broken."

"And did he?"

Beca turned and leaned up against the window frame, "Actually, no. He didn't blame me at all. He didn't even blame Chloe. He completely understood why things happened the way they did and he told me that he always thought that we'd end up together, when the time was right. He said that watching Chloe that summer, he realized that I was her forever. He'd never seen her so happy with anyone that she'd ever dated in the past."

Beca chuckled at a memory, "He even said that the way Chloe talked about me when I wasn't around reminded him of how he'd talk about his wife when they first started dating. He had always known that Chloe has been free with her heart and her love. He told me that he knew I was different because I treated her heart and her love like it was the most fragile thing on the planet. He saw how I would care for her heart, how I made her my top priority, and made sure she knew how much I cared about her."

"I swear Beca," Alecia cut in again with a laugh, "I hope you have a great dentist on call because you're about to give me a toothache with how sweet you are."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Not. Sweet."

Alecia shook her head and let out a belly laugh, "Ooookaaaay, if you say so!"

"Anyway," Beca smacked the pop stars shoulder, "we talked for a little while longer, and drank a little more together, until I finally got up the courage to ask for his blessing."

"Of course, he gave it to you," Alecia said playfully.

"Actually," Beca held up a finger.

"Oh shit!"

"Actually he made me sweat about it for a few minutes."

"How did he do that?"

Beca shifted on the frame and turned to where she could look out the window again, "Have you ever gotten the 'best friend speech'?" She used air quotes to emphasis the words.

Alecia laughed, "No, Carey's friends were too scared of me to give me that shit."

"Well, just imagine getting that kind of speech from a parent!" Beca laughed at how much she had fidgeted and sweated while she sat there listening to the man who helped create the woman she loved tell her how he would hurt her if she ever hurt Chloe again. "It was scary dude!"

"I can imagine. But in the end he gave you the blessing you asked for, right?"

"Yeah, when he saw the color drain out of my face, he quickly dropped the façade, clapped his hand on my shoulder, and told me that he's considered me his daughter in law since that summer on the ranch. When my mouth dropped to the floor, he laughed and said to call it a father's intuition. He just knew that one day I'd be in his office asking for her hand. He said that he couldn't be more proud of the woman I'd become and he knew that I'd take care of Chloe over anything else on this planet."

"Yep, I'll need that dentist's number now," Alecia joked as she wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulder. "So do I get to see the ring now?"

Beca had forgotten that she was still holding the teal box in her hand, "Oh shit, yeah." She laughed and handed it over to the blonde.

Alecia took the top of the box off and a loud gasp left her lips. "Damn Beca! This is beautiful."

Alecia looked up and saw the soft smile on Beca's face, "Think she'll like it?"

"Like it? Fuck dude, she's gonna love this! What kind of cut is it?"

Beca watched as Alecia pulled the ring out of the box to get a better look at it.

"It's a three carat cushion ideal cut, D color, and IF clarity. The quarter carat baguettes on each side are the same cut, color and clarity. The band is Titanium."

Alecia let out a low whistle, "Fuck that sounds expensive." She gingerly placed the ring back in its box and extended it out to Beca.

Beca chuckled as she took back the box, "Let's just say that your album _better_ hit like quadruple platinum, all your singles reach number one, and you get some royalties from it somehow!"

Alecia laughed, "Well, then I guess you have the motivation to make this the best damn album I've ever put out, huh?!"

"You got that right!" Beca called over her shoulder as she moved to put the ring box back in her closet.

When Beca came out she noticed Alecia was still standing at the window, so she walked back and joined her friend and they let a comfortable silence fall over them as they watched the world go by below them.

"So, I'm assuming you've thought about how you're going to actually propose?" Alecia broke the silence after a few minutes.

Beca turned with the smile growing on her face, "Yeah, I'm going to need your help."

"My help?"

"Yep," Beca nodded and began to explain to her the idea she had for asking Chloe to marry her.

"Fuck Beca, that's absolutely brilliant, romantic and sweet as anything I've ever heard. If she says no, _I'LL_ marry you!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! See...me forgetting to update here means this chapter comes out super quickly!! hehe 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the ride. There are only a few chapters left! Let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> Song: "Ground Up" by Dan + Shay

"Okay, so I may have done this thing," Alecia said as she strolled into Beca's office and saw the music producer sitting at her desk, brows furrowed, looking at her laptop screen.

Beca looked up at the blonde, who sat down in the chair across the desk and then back to her computer screen, "I think I have an idea but please, enlighten me."

"Don't be mad," Alecia said with a hint of humor in her tone.

Beca leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "Mad? Now why would I be mad?" She asked sarcastically, "Could it be because you took the song I gave you a month ago to let Carey listen to it and you went to Chris McCarthy with it?"

"You're mad," Alecia said knowingly.

Beca shook her head and sighed, "I'm not mad. I just wish you'd come to me about this instead of going around me on it."

"But Beca," Alecia said as she sat up and leaned in towards the brunette, "that song is too perfect to not be heard."

Beca stood up and made her way over to the credenza on the left side of the office, "That's the thing A, it _is_ going to be heard, just not until sometime after I've released an album."

Beca took the lid off of the crystal decanter and flipped over two highball glasses; she glanced over her shoulder, "Scotch?"

"Yeah," Alecia said with a sigh as she watched Beca pour two fingers in each. "Look B, I wasn't trying to usurp you and do anything nefarious with going to Chris. It actually came out by mistake and then once I slipped up, he kept on me until I relented and played him the song."

Beca turned and walked to the pop star and handed her a glass, "What do you mean?"

"We were at a party the other week and he was saying how he had started to look for performers for the VMAs this summer. He asked if the album would be finished in time so I could perform the current single from it." Alecia took a sip of her drink, "I told him that we were almost done with it and that you still had to tweak the last two songs, then figure out the flow of the album, and finally master it."

Beca leaned against her desk, "I don't see how my song fits into this."

The blonde chuckled, "Well, I happened to mention that you were working on your own project in your free time but that you're still on track to have the album complete by mid-April. So then I told him that we were aiming for a May release and that the first single would be released early April. He asked if I thought I'd be on the second single by August and I said that I would talk to you about the possibility of releasing the second single at the VMAs."

"Okay," Beca finished off her drink, "I'm still not seeing how my song fits into your conversation."

"Well, I was hoping that he wasn't paying attention to the slip of you working on your own stuff, but he asked what you were working on and if I thought you would be interested in performing."

Beca pushed off the desk and moved back to her chair, "What did you say?"

"I told him he'd have to ask you," Alecia said immediately sitting forward in the chair. "But, as the night wore on and the drinks flowed, I may have mentioned to him that I had a copy of the song you're working on and he wouldn't get off my ass until I played it for him."

Beca ran her hands down her face, "Okay that makes sense with the email he sent."

"I'm really sorry, B. I wasn't trying to stick my nose in your business."

Beca looked up and saw the sincerity and worry in the blonde's eyes. She picked up the pen that was lying beside her laptop.

"Its fine," Beca began writing on the notepad. "I have been thinking about it since I got the email last night. I haven't talked to Chloe yet, but I think I want to do this."

Alecia sat back in the chair with a huff, "What?"

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, I think that would be a good time to put it out there. The album won't be anywhere near done, but it'll be something to tease everyone with."

"So, wait a minute, you really aren't mad?"

Beca shook her head, "Nah, I told you I wasn't mad. I just wanted to see you squirm."

Alecia picked up the post-it notes from Beca's desk and threw them at the brunette, "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"Just a little pay back for giving me shit for that night at Iggy's," Beca said as she picked the pad of colorful paper up from where it bounced off her chest and landed on the floor.

"What do you think Chloe will say?"

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I have no fucking clue. But the VMAs are after she's done with her end of year production at school. I don't want to add any stress to her by bringing it up now, when the show isn't until August. But then again, I want her to agree to perform it with me. I'm not performing it with anyone other than her. So I'm stuck."

Alecia smirked at the music producer, "Have you gotten up with my guy about the proposal?"

Beca furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you could ask in the afterglow of the post-proposal sex you're going to have."

Beca threw her head back laughing, "Oh damn, that's so wrong. But fuck I like the idea. Sex her up to where she'll agree in the haze of a climax."

Alecia threw up her hands, "Okay TMI, I don't need details shithead."

Still laughing, Beca shook her head, "I'm just fucking with you. It's an idea, but I don't know if I'll be thinking about that after sex."

"Alright, so speaking of the proposal," Alecia sat up taller trying to change the subject, "When are you going to go through with it?"

"Well, your guy is available in two weeks. Will you be able to help out then?" Beca said flipping through her calendar.

"Yeah I'll be around still! I can't wait to hear about how it turns out. You know Chloe is going to flip her shit at this."

Beca smiled her crooked smile, "That's the goal. Well, that and her saying yes."

"You have nothing to worry about with that. Are you nervous?"

"Hell no," Beca said looking at her friend. "I'm excited. I texted Stacie with my plan and I swear I thought she was going to try to book a flight so she could witness it. I made her promise not to tell her girlfriend, though."

"Why can't she tell her girlfriend?"

Beca picked up a frame on the edge of her desk and handed it to the pop star, "That was taken on Thanksgiving at Chloe's house. The blonde…" Beca pointed to the picture, "That's Stacie's girlfriend and Chloe's best friend, Aubrey. So I don't want Bree to slip up and say something, I'll let Chloe have the privilege of breaking the news to her after I do it."

Alecia studied the picture for a moment.

"I get it." Alecia handed the picture back to Beca, "Well, you ready to get the last tweaks to these songs done?"

* * *

Beca stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She took a clump of brown locks and began to curl it with the scorching hot iron. She had to keep taking deep breaths to take her mind off what was going to happen in a few short hours. Today was the day, everything that has gone on since she met Chloe culminates to this day. Beca wasn't scared, wasn't nervous, she was excited. And she's worked so hard to keep this day a secret from everyone but only a select few.

Finally, she finished curling her hair and moved from the bathroom to grab the tailored jacket off the bedpost. Chloe had been in here a short while ago, but now the room was vacant. Beca looked at her watch and noticed they still had about forty-five minutes before their reservations for dinner. She strode into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks with a gasp.

Chloe turned towards the sound and the grin that broke out split her face in two.

"You look stunning Beca," Chloe cooed as she picked up her glass of wine and walked over to her stunned girlfriend.

Beca swallowed hard, "Me? Have you seen you?" She raked her eyes over Chloe's body as she got closer.

Chloe was wearing all black, Beca's favorite color. The dress fell to just mid-thigh and the neckline plunged to just above Chloe's breasts, revealing next to nothing of Beca's favorite asset on Chloe, but enough skin to make Beca weak.

When Beca's eyes started down Chloe's legs, her mouth went dry at the boots Chloe was wearing. They were all black and came up to just over her knees, leaving about three inches of skin from the top of the boot to the bottom of the flowy dress.

"Do you like it?" Chloe seductively asked as she hooked her finger under Beca's chin and tilted her head up until their eyes met.

"If I was a guy, you'd definitely be able to tell how much I like this outfit, Beale."

Chloe chuckled and stepped back and began her appraisal of the brunette.

"Well, I must say, you look pretty spectacular yourself."

Chloe's eyes roamed over the lace bodice that barely kept in her girlfriend's breasts. Chloe tried to think back if she's ever seen that piece of lingerie before and was coming up short. Taking a sip of wine to wet her now dry mouth, Chloe's eyes drifted downward to the high waist black and white checkered pants down to the pink stilettos Beca had completed the outfit with. Chloe noticed that Beca was holding onto a jacket and she motioned to it.

"Want me to help you into that?"

Beca's eyes drifted to where Chloe was pointing and her hand began lifting. She held out the jacket that matched her pants and Chloe grabbed it and held it open for Beca to slip on. Once Beca had turned around, Chloe ran her fingers down the lapel and she circled the golden buttons before moving her hand further down and taking Beca's left into her own. She looked down at the feeling of rings and noticed that Beca had three fingers adorned with different style rings and each fingernail was painted black.

Chloe silently pulled Beca closer by the hand and kissed her slowly and gently. Beca's right hand found purchase on Chloe's hip and she moaned into the kiss.

After a brief make-out session, Beca pulled away, "If you keep kissing me like that, we won't be making it out tonight and I have plans, so there's no way we are staying in."

Chloe pouted but nodded, "Okay fine."

"But I promise," Beca said with a smirk forming on her face, "we can finish this later."

Chloe beamed, "Deal! Now let me grab my jacket and we can head out. What time are our reservations at The Tavern on the Green?"

* * *

"I swear, every time we come here I think the food keeps getting better and better," Chloe practically moaned as she finished off the honey cinnamon crème brulee. She licked the spoon clean and then set it in the empty bowl.

"I know," Beca said as she ate the last fork full of her peanut butter chocolate lava cake, "I don't think I've ever eaten anything this good in a _long_ time."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Even better than what you ate last night?" She inquired with a smirk.

Beca nearly choked on the wine she was currently drinking. She sputtered and wiped the dribble of wine that escaped during her coughing fit.

Chloe couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at her girlfriend's reaction. Beca was no prude and every time they have sex, she learns just how adventurous the younger woman is. But when Chloe can throw things out that knock her off balance, well, it's the highlight of her day.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Chloe shook her head to help calm herself down, "I'm just playing. Those are very distinctly different meals." She threw a wink at Beca.

When the waiter came and brought their check, Beca handed over her card without a second glance at the bill. She looked down at her watch and realized they had about thirty minutes to make the half mile walk to the Naumburg Bandshell.

After the waiter brought her card back, she signed the check and left a generous tip for the young man. Then she stood and reached out her hand for Chloe to take and once she was standing, Beca took her short leather jacket off the back of her chair and helped her into it. Chloe reached down and intertwined their hands as she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. They silently made their way out of the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Chloe asked as they walked down the covered entryway of the restaurant.

"Why don't we take a stroll? It's been a while since we've walked around Central Park. Plus, it's a nice night out for early March and I don't really want to go home just yet."

"Sounds good," Chloe squeezed Beca's hand a little as they made their way towards Runner's Grove.

Then Beca pulled them so that they would take the path that lead to the right and they walked hand in hand silently for a little while.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as they passed Skater's Circle.

Beca looked ahead and then to Chloe, "I thought we could go to Naumburg Bandshell to see if there is anything playing tonight. That okay?"

Chloe nodded.

Beca's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pants pocket and saw that it was a message from Alecia.

**Moore (8:51pm): Everyone is set up…ready to go…just waiting on you to arrive. Tim will hit the lights when you guys walk past the large flower pot. I've put it beside the sheet music. I'm heading out…text me tomorrow!**

"Who was that?" Chloe asked absentmindedly.

Beca slide her phone back in her pocket, "Alecia. She wanted to make sure we were still set for Monday."

"What's going on Monday?"

"We're going through the album and she's going to tell me if she likes the order I have the songs in."

Chloe hummed in acknowledgement.

The pair came up to the area where the Bandshell was located and Chloe looked around. "Doesn't look like there is a concert here tonight."

"Maybe not, but let's go walk around?"

"Sure," Chloe said as she looked over the large flower pot.

The moment they passed the pot, just as Alecia had said, the lights of the stage flipped on and Chloe pulled Beca to a stop.

"Beca," Chloe breathed when she looked at the large concrete structure in front of them.

Chloe now realized why it was called a Bandshell, it was like a large shell sticking out of the ground. The closer they walked towards the stage; she noticed the full string orchestra with an empty Grande piano silently waiting.

"What's going on?" the redhead asked as they walked even closer and she saw a lone chair set up about fifteen feet from the stage.

"Come on." Was all Beca said when Chloe's steps slowed to an almost stop.

"Beca," Chloe's tone was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and hesitation.

Beca turned and pulled Chloe towards her, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then have a seat," Beca motioned to the lone chair.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked again.

"Trust." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's lips as she moved her in front of the chair. "Me."

Beca again, motioned for Chloe to sit and once the redhead was seated Beca turned and headed up the stone stairs to the left of the stage.

Chloe sat stunned, as Beca walked across the stage and spoke to a gentleman at the front of the orchestra and then moved to sit down at the piano. She watched Beca adjust the microphone and turn towards her.

"I wrote this for you a few months ago and I've been waiting for the right time to play it for you. Well, tonight's that night. I hope you like it."

Beca turned and looked down at the keys and then the music in front of her. She glanced to her right one last time to see Chloe and then she started playing the piano and the orchestra joined in almost immediately. She locked eyes with the redhead as she began to sing.

_Oh oh oooh_

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years_   
_And one little house_   
_More than a memory_   
_More than saying I do_   
_Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's_

_Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps_   
_Build our own family_   
_One day at a time_   
_Ten little toes, a painted pink room_   
_Our beautiful baby looks just like you_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_   
_Just take my hand_   
_And I'll be the one your dad hoped that I'd be_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_For worse or for better_   
_And I will be all you need_   
_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_   
_We'll give all that we have_   
_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_This life will go by_   
_In the blink of an eye_   
_But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side_   
_The cloud are gonna roll_   
_The earth's gonna shake_   
_But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_   
_Just take my hand_   
_And I'll be the one your dad hoped that I'd be_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_For worse or for better_   
_And I will be all you need_   
_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_   
_We'll give all that we have_   
_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_Someday we'll wake up_   
_With thousands of pictures_   
_Sixty-five years in this little house_   
_I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built_   
_I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_For worse or for better_   
_And I will be all you need_   
_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_   
_We'll give all that we have_   
_And we'll build this love from the ground up_   
_From the ground up_

Beca continued to play the piano through the final chords, adding in some vocals to round out the arraignment. Once she was done, she looked at the keys and then up to the teal box that sat just to the left of the sheet music. She took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around the box and stood up, slipping the box into her pocket. She turned and saw that behind Chloe there were about twenty to thirty people watching. She looked towards the only audience member that mattered and saw the redhead wiping tears from her eyes.

Beca smiled a shy smile and walked across the stage and down the stone steps on the right side of the stage. She silently made her way up to her waiting girlfriend.

"That was beautiful, Beca." Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Beca's hands instinctively went to Chloe's hips and pulled them flush. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it was filled with emotions and feelings and words that Chloe couldn't speak. The passion in the kiss was unlike anything the two had shared before.

When oxygen was needed, Beca pulled away and stepped back slightly, letting go of Chloe's hips in the process. The redhead's arms fell to her side as she watched Beca fidget in front of her.

"Not as beautiful as you," Beca said looking up into bright blue eyes. "Never in my life have I been lucky. I've always had to work and put in time to get the things I wanted. I've never had anything just fall into my lap. That was, until I walked in the diner and you waited on me."

"I was the one that got lucky that day." Chloe said thoughtfully, "Stacie was supposed to get the next customer, you, but she had a call that she took not five minutes before you walked in."

"Guess it was meant to be," Beca said as she reached out for Chloe's hands. "I never realized I was missing part of me, until you walked in my life. I always thought that music was going to be the biggest part of my life, the love of my life. But then I saw you on the other side of my menu and I couldn't breathe. You literally took my breath away. I didn't realize it in that exact moment, but it didn't take me long to figure out that music would never be the biggest part of my life as long as you were in it."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

Beca took a deep breath, "I never want music to become the biggest part of my life. I don't want to spend a day without you in my life. I want to build on what we've started. I know I said this at Christmas, but I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep beside you every night. I want to have a family with you Chloe. You're it for me. You always have been, even when we were apart."

Chloe took in a sharp breath and the tears started to flow again.

Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Once she dried the fallen tears, she stepped back, pulled the teal box from her pocket and went down to one knee.

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while the tears freely fell.

"I love you Chloe Beale. I want to spend my life with you, to be the one standing beside you as you make your dreams come true. I want to be your loudest supporter and your silent shoulder. I want to face every challenge as your partner, your equal. I want to share every success and every failure with you. I want to fight with you and make up. I want to experience all that life has to offer with you. And most of all, I want to make you my wife. So," Beca took a deep breath, "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Beca opened the box and held it up.

Chloe's eyes went wide at the sight before her, her best friend and girlfriend down on one knee holding a ring that sparkled even in the dim light surrounding them. She looked between the ring and the hopeful, yet hesitant look on Beca's face. Her shaky hand reached out and grabbed onto Beca's and she tugged so the woman before her would stand.

Once Beca made it to her feet, Chloe threw herself around the smaller woman and hugged her tight. After a moment, Chloe pulled back and crashed their lips together.

Beca chuckled and pulled back slightly, "So is that a yes?" A playful smirk crossing her face.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed "Of course I'll marry you!"

Chloe's heart melted more when the smirk turned into the crooked smile, that she loved, as she watched Beca pull the ring from the box and gently slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"That looks much better there than in the box." Beca said tapping the top of the diamond.

Chloe looked down at her hand and then back up to Beca, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"It pales in comparison to you, especially right now."

Chloe couldn't help herself; she crashed her lips back into Beca's. They hadn't even realized the crowd that had gathered while Beca was performing was still there and they were clapping and hooting and hollering for the engagement they just witnessed.

Once they parted, they sheepishly looked around and smiled at the crowd. They heard a few congratulations filter in before the crowd started dispersing.

"Ready to head home?"

Chloe nodded as she glanced back down to her hand.

* * *

Chloe couldn't stop looking at her hand and Beca loved the smile that hadn't left Chloe's face since she placed it there.

The pair had made it back home and gone through their nightly routine. Beca entered the bedroom to see Chloe already sitting propped up against the headboard just smiling down at her hand as she traced her finger over the stones. Silently, Beca brought up her phone and snapped a few pictures of Chloe. Beca then put her phone back in her pajama pants pocket and switched off the light, enveloping the room in a soft glow from the bedside lamps, then she slowly made her way towards the bed.

"I can't believe this is real," Chloe said as she felt the bed dip with Beca's weight.

"Better believe it," Beca said as she placed a kiss on Chloe's t-shirt covered shoulder then leaned over and plugged her phone into the charger on her nightstand.

"How long have you had the ring?" Chloe asked as she pulled her gaze away from the ring and looked at her now fiancé.

"Well, I designed and ordered it in September and picked it up a few days before we went to Atlanta for Thanksgiving."

"Wait," Chloe said as she thought about the time line. "When you disappeared at the house over Thanksgiving…" she trailed off when she saw Beca nodding.

"I was asking your dad for his blessing," Beca confirmed what Chloe was thinking.

Chloe eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You remembered?"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe's left hand into her lap and began running her finger over the ring, "Of course I remembered. That conversation may have happened years ago, but when you told me you'd always thought the person you married would ask your dad first, I had no doubt in my mind that one day I'd be the one asking his blessing."

"Who else knew?" Chloe turned towards Beca.

"Well, besides your dad, just Alecia and Stacie. Remember when you had to go to the school to talk about the end of year performance after the night out at Iggy's?" Beca paused as she waited for Chloe to respond. When she saw Chloe nod, she continued, "Well that afternoon, I showed Alecia the ring and then I told her about what I wanted to do. She helped set up everything tonight. She told me that she had a friend that plays in the orchestra and she gave me his number. I contacted him and we planned a date that would work with everyone in the orchestra, which was tonight. Alecia was there while we were at dinner getting everything finalized."

"Remind me to thank her," Chloe cut in.

"Okay," Beca chuckled. "I texted Stacie after everything was set up with the guy in the orchestra. I thought she was going to fly up here to be a part of it. I had to talk her down and I made her promise to not tell Aubrey. And I'm guessing she kept her word because I never heard from Aubrey."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow up, "Why couldn't she tell Aubrey?"

"I didn't want her slipping up when you guys talked. I wanted it to be a complete and total surprise."

Chloe laughed, "Well, it was. After thinking you were going to propose at Christmas and then you didn't, I tried to not think about it much."

"I planned Christmas that way," Beca admitted. "I wanted to make you think I was proposing, so it would throw you off to me asking you to move in. But I also wanted to gauge your reaction to see if you were ready for me to ask."

"I've been ready for you to ask," Chloe confessed. "I probably would 've said yes that night at Lincoln Center."

Beca laughed, "Really?"

Chloe nodded, "Yep. But I'm glad you didn't. I mean, this was perfect."

"So, _fiancé_ ," Beca stressed the last word, "do you want to call Aubrey?"

Chloe looked at the clock and shook her head, "No, it's late. I'll just call her in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I want to call my dad first thing in the morning. I know he's definitely asleep right now."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we text Stacie and Aubrey and if they are awake, they'll call, if not, then they'll get it in the morning?"

Chloe thought for a moment, "That'll work."

Beca leaned over and took her phone off the charger and took Chloe's hand. Beca placed Chloe's hand over hers and Chloe positioned the ring atop her finger, then Beca took a few photos. They scrolled through the pictures and settled on one to send.

She texted it to Chloe and Chloe attached the picture to a text to Aubrey, while Beca composed a text with the picture to Stacie.

**Chloe (10:38pm): [Image attached] She asked…I said yes!**

**Beca (10:39pm): [Image attached] Dude…I'M ENGAGED!**

"Well, our phones should be ringing shortly if they're up," Chloe said as she put her phone down on the bed between them.

"Do you want to post on our social media?"

"Oh! Totes!" Chloe picked back up her phone and pulled up Instagram.

Chloe used the picture she sent to Aubrey and applied a filter and created a caption. Once she posted it to Instagram and Twitter, she heard Beca's phone ding with the post notification. Almost immediately her phone chimed with a notification that Beca had just posted as well.

Chloe didn't have a chance to look at the post before Beca was crawling in her lap and kissing her. Blindly, Beca grabbed Chloe's phone and tossed it towards the nightstand.

Beca was moving down Chloe's neck when the first comment came on Chloe's post.

JessNAshley: FINALLY #BeChloeGetsEngaged #WeNeedDetails

Chloe's hands were pulling Beca's shirt off, when a text came through to Beca's phone.

**CR (10:47pm): DUDE! You proposed?! Why didn't I know about this?**

Chloe had her lips wrapped around Beca's clit when the hundred thousandth like on the photo Beca posted hit.

Chloe was two fingers deep, inching Beca closer to screaming her name when the post hit half a million likes.

Beca was screaming Chloe's name and pulsating around her fingers as the post hit a million likes and four thousand comments.

They were on round four when both of their posts on Instagram hit two million likes and Chloe's Instagram and Twitter follows jumped to a quarter of a million followers.

By the time they laid naked and sweaty in the bed, exhausted from the night's activities, #BeChloeGetsEngaged was trending worldwide on Twitter.

The world was finding out about their engagement but they didn't see a single tweet, comment, like or text that night. They were too busy basking in the love they had for each other and their new relationship status.

* * *

"Make it stop," Beca whined from behind Chloe.

Chloe's hand shot out from under the pillow and felt around the nightstand for her phone. She cracked her eye open when she couldn't find the source of the offending sound. She leaned up and saw the phone lying face down on the floor in front of the small table. She tilted over the side of the bed and picked it up, swiped to answer the call before looking at who was calling.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" came through the phone before Chloe could even get it up to her ear. She flopped back down on the mattress, rolled over with a groan and hit the speaker button so that Beca could hear.

"Good morning to you too Bree," Chloe said with a hoarse voice. Beca rolled into her side and intertwined their legs and wrapped her arm around Chloe's bare midsection under the covers.

"Don't good morning me, Chlo. Why didn't you call me last night?!" Aubrey practically screeched through the phone.

Chloe placed the phone on the bed between them and ran her hand over her face.

"Because she didn't want to wake you up," Beca chimed in for Chloe.

"Beca! Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?"

"Because I didn't want you to accidentally mention it."

"You know I'd never do that!" Aubrey sounded offended.

"Bree, calm down," Chloe tried to sooth the blonde on the other end of the line. "Only three people knew she was doing it, so it isn't like you're the last to find out."

"But Chlooooeeee," the older woman whined into the phone, "you're my best friend. I would think I'd be looped in when your girlfriend was going to propose to you."

"Oh stop pouting Aubrey," Beca playfully chided.

"Shut it midget, I'm mad at you."

Beca laughed, "Fine with me."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's response and before she could respond Aubrey's voice floated through the speaker again.

"So, Chlo…" Aubrey trailed off. "You gonna tell me how she did it?"

With that, Beca kissed Chloe's cheek, "That's my cue to leave. I'll start on breakfast."

Chloe watched Beca's naked form retreat from the bed and walk to where their clothes were piled up on the floor. Silently, she watched the tiny brunette dress and head out of the room. Before Beca completely disappeared from the doorway, she looked over her shoulder, "Don't forget to call your dad when you're done with her."

Chloe gave Beca two thumbs up then she picked up her phone and took the call off speaker phone.

"Bree, you will NOT believe how she did it. It was the most perfect thing. She went way over the top…"

* * *

Beca walked into the apartment after being in the studio all day, but before she could say anything she heard, "Shit, stupid fucking thing," fall out of Chloe's mouth. She smirked and shook her head, knowing for that to come out of Chloe's mouth, something must be really wrong.

Chloe hardly ever cusses, unless she is about to orgasm. So Beca hurriedly made her way to the bathroom down the hall to find out what happened. She slows her pace as she makes her way down the hallway and sees Chloe standing in front of the sink dressed in just a pair of tight black yoga pants and a light blue sports bra. She is feverishly shaking her hand and glaring at the sink. Beca chuckles and then clears her throat, alerting the redhead of her presence. Chloe's head snaps up and immediately pouts and throws her left hand out in Beca's direction.

"I burned my fingers on the stupid curling iron," Chloe said as Beca neared closer and gently took the injured hand in hers. Beca immediately placed a light kiss on the angry red mark on Chloe's pointer finger and then repeated the action on her thumb.

"How did you manage to do that?" Beca asked as she looked up.

"I got distracted when Sickick came on and I maybe started to dance around," she said as she started blushing, "you know his voice does things to me, so instead of grabbing another strip of hair to curl, I grabbed the curling iron."

Beca threw her head back and howled with laughter, "Seriously Chloe? Oh that's rich. And I thought _my_ voice does things to you…you never burned yourself when I sing."

Chloe glared at Beca, shook her head as she responded "Beca, your voice _does_ do things to me." She closed the distance and grabbed the shorter girl by the waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Once the need for air became necessary, Chloe placed her head on Beca's forehead and continued, "But your fingers and tongue do a whole lot more for me than Sickick's voice ever could."

Beca let out a guttural groan before capturing Chloe's lips again, this time with more urgency.

As they parted, Chloe noticed that Beca's pupils were blown and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Baby, as much as I'd _REALLY_ love to continue this, I have to finish getting ready," Chloe whined.

Beca pecked Chloe's lips again and released the grip on her hips. Chloe went back for another, and then winked and in a low, seductive voice said, "But we _will_ continue this later tonight!"

Beca's head lolled back and she looked at the ceiling, grunted and made her way into the bedroom, "Ugh, why do you do this to me?!"

Beca plopped herself down on the bed and when she saw Chloe's head sticking out of the bathroom door wearing a devious smile, she continued, "Do you have rehearsal this evening? I thought you didn't schedule anything with the kids until tomorrow?"

As Chloe returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready, she grabbed her mascara and began applying it, "No, today is our next to last run through of the performance. I have to be at the school in…" She looked at her watch, "shit, twenty-five minutes! James should already be downstairs."

Beca quickly sat up as the redhead dashed into the room to grab a tank top and threw it on and then took her windbreaker out of the closet and headed for the door.

"Ummm, Chloe..." Beca said hesitantly but with an amused tone to her voice as she watched from the bed.

Chloe stopped as she reached the door and spun around, "Yeah?"

"You may want to put shoes on…" Beca said as a smirk played on her lips as she pointed down to Chloe's sock clad feet.

Chloe threw her hands up and stalked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and towards the pile of shoes sitting behind the door. She grabbed the top pair and moved into the music room to put them on.

"Thanks babe…" Chloe called, "Oh! I almost forgot my bag too! Ugh, I'm already over this rehearsal! I'd rather stay home with you." She smiled as Beca came into the room holding out her bag.

As Chloe finished tying her shoes, she hopped up from the couch, grabbed her bag from Beca's outstretched hand and then placed a lingering kiss on Beca's lips, "I was serious about what I said earlier…we _will_ finish what we started," she then stole another kiss and was out the door before Beca had time to process what was being insinuated.

Beca stood in the open doorway watching the bubbly redhead jog down the hall and round the corner towards the elevator. As soon as Chloe was out of sight, she closed the apartment door and shook her head.

"I swear that girl is going to kill me one day," Beca said to no one in particular as she went to the kitchen to figure out what she was going to do for food.

Opening the fridge, she didn't see anything that tickled her fancy, so she moved to the pantry. Nothing there did anything for her, so she went to the drawer that housed the entire collection of take-out menus. She doesn't know why she looks; she is going to end up going with her go-to place, Patsy's Pizzeria just a few blocks away from the apartment.

Beca called and placed her typical Buffalo Chicken pizza, no celery with Ranch dressing, order. She had become friends with the owners due to the amount of times she and Chloe have eaten there.

So it was no surprise when she walked in to the establishment, a half hour later that she was engulfed in a huge hug from Marco, the large Italian man who owned the shop with his wife, Lucia. They exchanged pleasantries and Beca told him that she was flying solo on dinner tonight since Chloe was at the school rehearsing.

Marco made her promise to bring 'her better half' back in to see him since it had been a few weeks since they had been in to eat. Beca rolled her eyes at him and promised to bring her by soon. As Beca grabbed her wood fired pizza and headed back to the apartment, her phone chimed with a new message. She balanced the pizza on one hand and pulled her phone from her back pocket as she walked towards the apartment, she smiled down at the phone when she saw Chloe's contact name pop up.

**Future Wife (6:21pm): Beeeecccaaaa…I'm ready to come home *pouts***

**Beca (6:22pm): Aww…what's going on? You have only been there 20 minutes!**

**Future Wife (6:24pm): I can't stop thinking about our earlier conversation :(**

**Beca (6:27pm): Well, you started it and YOU shut it down…it isn't my fault!**

**Beca (6:27pm): Plus, I've already refocused [inserts picture of the pizza box]**

**Future Wife (6:28pm): UGH that's not fair…I forgot to eat too! You are so mean…**

**Beca (6:29pm): Well, I'll have something for you to eat when you get home :)**

**Future Wife (6:30pm): NOT HELPING!**

**Beca (6:30pm): haha sorry….not sorry ;)**

**Future Wife (6:31pm): Ugh…I hate you right now…**

**Beca (6:35pm): No, no you don't…you love me**

**Future Wife (6:36pm): That's debatable at this point in time.**

**Future Wife (6:36pm): Okay, the kids need me again…LOVE YOU xoxo**

**Beca (6:37pm): Love you more!**

**Future Wife (6:37pm): Love you most!**

Beca threw her phone on the couch beside her and smiled at the way they have been ending any conversation lately. It always went, love you, love you more, love you most, no matter who started it and no matter if it was text, over the phone, or in person.

As Beca sat in the living room, she couldn't help but think about how the last year has gone since moving to New York and since she and Chloe started dating for real. Never in a million years did she think, four years ago, this is where she would be and she would be as happy as she is. She had two locations of her label, an in home studio, and that home was in the same building that John Lennon lived in and over looked Central Park! The icing on the cake was that she has a bubbly ray of sunshine, with brilliant red hair and a smile that could light up the city if it went dark, as her fiancé. FIANCE! Even after a little over three months, it was still so strange to Beca to call Chloe her fiancé. She will never complain, she just still hasn't figured out how she got so lucky in life.

Four years ago, Beca thought she was doing the right thing when she left Barden after one year, heading to LA to produce music. She had never met anyone like Chloe, prior to that summer before her freshman year. Chloe was someone that took their time and broke down every single one of her walls without being overly aggressive about it. Beca doesn't know when it happened, but Chloe worked her way into her heart in those few months as her best friend and lover. Beca thought that she had screwed things up and lost Chloe for good when life got in the way and they lost touch. However, fate had other plans. Beca couldn't help but smile when she thought back to the fateful night just eleven months ago when she was riding to Lincoln Center to announce the winner of her grant and realizing that she had unknowingly chosen Chloe over all of the other entries.

As a thought hit Beca randomly, she pulled herself out of her silent walk down memory lane and grabbed her phone.

**Beca (8:49pm): Did James stay to bring you home or are you catching the train?**

**Future Wife (9:03pm): I told him to go home…I'm okay with catching the train.**

**Beca (9:04pm): You realize he gets paid to wait and bring you home…**

**Future Wife (9:05pm): Yes I know this…but I didn't want him to waste his night since I didn't know how long this would run.**

**Beca (9:07pm): Speaking of…how much longer?**

**Future Wife (9:08pm): Well if my super-hot fiancé would stop texting me we could wrap up ;)**

**Beca (9:10pm): Okay okay, go finish and hurrrrryyyyy uuuuuppppp!**

Beca went into the bedroom and put her phone on the charger. Before she walked out, she turned on the newly installed Bluetooth surround sound and opened her Spotify app and went to her "Random" playlist and hit shuffle before leaving the bedroom to start cleaning the mess in the living room from dinner.

She wasn't exactly sure what time Chloe would be coming home, all she knew was that she _should_ be home before ten. After Beca finished putting the remaining pizza in the fridge, she wiped down the island counter and coffee table. She then opened a bottle of Pinot Grigio that was in the fridge to let it breathe so when Chloe got there, she could have a glass. Beca looked at the time, 9:35pm, as she walked into the bedroom to text the girl who hadn't left her mind all evening. When she got there, she smiled when she saw a text from Chloe already waiting for her.

**Future Wife (9:28pm): FINALLY…omw home…see you in few! Xoxo**

**Beca (9:37pm): I'll be waiting ;)**

Beca knew she had about ten minutes before Chloe would be home, barring any issues on the C Train. So, she decided that she would light some candles around the bedroom and go ahead and pour herself and Chloe a glass of wine.

Once that was done, Beca moved to the bathroom and began to run a bath for Chloe. She knows that after rehearsals, Chloe's stress levels are higher than usual and she figured that her fiancé would appreciate a bubble bath to relax in.

As soon as the water was running at a nice temperature, Beca pulled out some more candles from the closet and began lighting and placing them around the tub and sinks.

Once everything was glowing in the soft candle light, Beca went back to the bedroom and switched her playlist from "Random" to "Relax & Unwind" and turned the speaker volume down so it wasn't blaring.

As Chloe entered the apartment, she heard "Slow and Steady" by Of Monsters and Men playing softly and wondered what was going on. She looked through the kitchen and into the living room and there was no sign of Beca, she placed her jacket and bag on the end island and started shutting off lights, having an idea that Beca was probably either in her studio or in the bedroom.

Chloe walked back and peaked into the music room to make sure she didn't miss the brunette and noticed that it too was bare, leaving only the bedroom left. She noticed the door to the bathroom wasn't shut, so she decided to look to see if Beca was in there and as she was about to open the door, movement in the bedroom caught her attention.

Chloe turned and was instantly hit with the beauty that was her soon-to-be wife, who was swaying to the beat of the music playing while she was undressing. Not wanting to interrupt the show, Chloe crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame watching.

It wasn't until Beca turned to go to the bathroom, to shut off the water, that she noticed Chloe.

"Geez woman…how long have you been standing there?" Beca asked as her heart rate slowed.

"Long enough to wish you'd keep going," Chloe responded with a hint of longing in her voice.

"Well, no more show for you…I've drawn you a bath to help you relax after rehearsals," Beca said as she picked up the wine glass that was sitting on the dresser and walked towards Chloe.

"Here, thought this would help as well," she said with a gentle smile.

"Oh babe, this is fantastic! You have no idea how wonderful a bath sounds right now!" Chloe said as she kissed Beca lovingly.

"Well, go get your cute butt in the bath and I'll give you some time to unwind, I'll just be in my studio," Beca said as she went back to the dresser to finish changing into her pajamas.

"Oh no you don't…" Chloe followed Beca to the dresser, "you're either going to join me in the bath or you'll come in there and keep me company, we haven't seen each other all day!"

Chloe then put her glass down and leaned over and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and before she started to move away, whispered, "We still have to continue what I started earlier, don't think you're getting out if it, love."

Beca let out a long rush of air and breathlessly said, "I wouldn't dream of it" as she lightly grasped Chloe's wrist before she got too far and pulled her closer. She then ran her fingers up Chloe's arms and cupped her face. "But I want you to relax, so strip and come get in the bath."

Beca then leaned in and gave Chloe a chaste kiss and turned and walked into the bathroom to shut off the running water, hoping it didn't get too full. Thankfully she didn't turn the water on full blast, there was enough water that both of them could fit in the oversized tub without spilling any. When she turned around, her breath caught in her throat, there stood Chloe in the door of the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile, holding both of their wine glasses.

Chloe smirked at the look on Beca's face; it instantly changed from concentration to unadulterated lust.

"Here, I thought we could enjoy these in there," Chloe cooed as she handed Beca her glass.

"Th-thanks" Beca stuttered. No this wasn't the first time she had seen the redhead naked, but damn, that body still takes her breath away and leaves her mind searching for coherent words.

"Now, I think that this…" Chloe said as she moved a finger underneath Beca's purple bra strap, "needs to go."

Chloe snapped the strap on Beca's shoulder causing the younger girl to jerk at the sudden smack to her skin. Chloe giggled as she ran her fingers down Beca's side to the shorts she was wearing.

"And these are just not going to do either," Chloe seductively stated as she ran her fingers under the waistband of the shorts, tugging them until she could see Beca's matching lacy purple panties.

"Mmmm" Chloe hummed, "I'm going to get in before the water gets cold".

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and climbed into the tub, an instinctive groan left her lips as she slid down into the not too hot water.

All resolve Beca had to let Chloe relax in the bath, quickly flew out the window as Beca placed her wine glass down before she shed her clothing under the watchful and playful eyes of one insanely hot redhead.

Beca grabbed her glass off of the sink and moved to the tub, Chloe slid up so that Beca could get in behind her. Once Beca was settled, Chloe moved back in between Beca's legs and leaned into her chest.

"This is wonderful Beca, thanks for doing it for me," Chloe said as she turned her head to look Beca in the eye.

"No problem, you've been going hard and heavy with rehearsals lately and I just figured that I'd do something to try to help you relax," Beca said as she leaned down and kissed the tip of Chloe's nose.

"Well, it's working," Chloe responded as she opened her eyes.

They both took a sip of their wine as Beca lightly traced patterns on Chloe's upper thigh with her right hand. Chloe shifted a little, moving her legs so they were on the outside of Beca's, silently letting the brunette know she wanted more.

Beca didn't need any words spoken to know what Chloe was after, so she started making her pattern larger, moving closer to Chloe's inner thigh, teasing the redhead. Beca kissed the shell of Chloe's ear and moved to put her wine glass down on the edge of the tub.

Once her left hand was free, she moved it under the water, in search of Chloe's breast. When she cupped her full breast, Chloe tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. Beca moved her mouth from Chloe's ear down to the newly exposed skin and began placing long tender kisses to the side of her neck.

"Mmm Beca, that feels amazing," Chloe uttered as Beca kneaded her left breast while the patterns on her right thigh kept getting closer and closer to where she wanted Beca most.

Chloe shifted again to urge Beca to move to her center, but Beca whispered, "Patience baby, patience…" she trailed off. "I'll get there, I promise."

Chloe groaned and set her wine glass down and placed her hands on Beca's thighs, griping them in hopes to show Beca how much she needed her.

Beca smiled and began kissing Chloe's jaw from ear to chin and down her neck to the top of her shoulders and back up. When Beca got back level with her face, Chloe turned her head and passionately kissed Beca, bringing a hand out from the water to grab onto the back of the brunette's neck.

They kissed until the lack of air became a problem and Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest, "Baby, I need you."

Beca placed a chaste kiss on her fiancé's lips and moved her left hand from Chloe's breast and trailed it slowly down her ribs and across the smooth expanse of Chloe's stomach. She ran her fingers lightly below Chloe's belly button, while her right hand still traced patterns on Chloe's right thigh.

"Beca," Chloe whined as Beca's fingers moved all around the area she longed to be touched.

Beca softly kissed Chloe's shoulder and moved along the top towards the redhead's neck. Never faltering in the patterns she was making on Chloe's skin, Beca kissed her way up to Chloe's ear and lightly nipped and sucked on her ear lobe.

The low groan that came from Chloe's lips was enough to spur Beca on. She didn't quicken her pace, but she finally traced her left hand down and moved her right hand to wrap around Chloe's midsection. Her fingers grazed over Chloe's clit as they made their way through the redhead's folds.

"Damn, Beale," Beca hissed as her fingers found an abundance of wetness between Chloe's legs and it wasn't from the water they were sitting in.

"You did it to me," Chloe purred as Beca slowly stroked up and down, putting more pressure on Chloe's clit each time her finger reached the nub.

"I love how wet you get for me," Beca said with a kiss to Chloe's jawline as she easily slid two fingers into Chloe.

Chloe let out a gasp and tensed slightly as Beca entered her without warning.

"Just relax and let me take care of you," Beca said softly as she continued to kiss Chloe's jawline and made her way up and down Chloe's neck.

Beca began to pick up her pace and the water started rippling around them. She moved her right hand from Chloe's midsection and began to circle Chloe's clit with slow gentle strokes.

Chloe let out a groan and thrusted her hips a little to try and gain more friction.

"Beca," Chloe whined, "can you please stop teasing, this isn't helping me relax."

Beca smiled into Chloe's neck and whispered, "You got it."

With that Beca picked up her pace and Chloe's hips began to match Beca's rhythm. Soon enough, the water was sloshing around the pair and Chloe had her head thrown back onto Beca's shoulder as Beca worked her fingers in and out of Chloe.

"God, Beca," Chloe groaned out, "yeah, right there."

Beca curled her fingers inside of Chloe every other thrust as she peppered kisses onto Chloe's exposed neck.

"Just let go," Beca said softly after a few minutes of Chloe's walls tensing and releasing.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded as she grasped Beca's thighs. She let out a few shuddered breaths and with one large inhale, Chloe arched her back as she tipped over her peak and climaxed while Beca kept working her fingers around Chloe's clit and in and out of her.

Once Chloe released her grip and melted back into Beca's chest, Beca pulled her fingers out and wrapped them around Chloe's waist and held her tight.

"God," Chloe breathed after a few moments of silence, "I don't think I'll ever get used to how you make me feel."

Beca smiled and kissed behind Chloe's ear, "Good, because I plan to spend the rest of my life doing my best to make you feel as much as possible."

Chloe shifted and looked over her shoulder at the brunette, "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

"So, when is this performance?" Beca absentmindedly asked as she rifled through the fridge looking for the ham.

Chloe stood at the island chopping up vegetables, "We have two weeks before the actual performance. The kids are so excited."

Beca let out a hum as she found what she was looking for and headed over to Chloe, "I bet they are. What songs are you performing again?"

Beca placed the ham on the board beside Chloe and began chopping it up and tossing it into the bowl with the veggies.

"We're going to do 'Falling' and I talked to Stacie…" Chloe trailed off as she dropped the last of the veggies in the bowl.

"Oh, that reminds me," Chloe shifted gears and Beca looked up at her confused. "Stacie and Bree are coming for the performance. Is it okay with you if they stay here?"

Beca shook her head, "Chloe, this is your place too. You don't have to ask permission if our friends want to visit." She put the last of the ham into the bowl and took it over to the stove. "I'd be offended if they didn't stay with us."

Chloe watched as Beca placed a frying pan on the stove and began heating up the oil. Beca began to mix up the eggs in a separate bowl as the pan heated.

"Okay," Chloe said, "I'll let them know today. Anyway, as I was saying, I talked to Stacie and got her approval. The class wants to perform the song you created out of the poem she wrote."

Beca looked over her shoulder, "Really? That's fantastic; I didn't realize you played it for them."

"Yeah," Chloe sighed as she moved towards the fridge to get some juice out. "We were bouncing ideas of songs around at the beginning of the semester and I asked Stace if I could play it for them as a potential song to sing and she agreed. They loved it immediately and wanted to know if it was an option to perform and when I told them it was, they didn't want to hear anything else."

Beca chuckled, "What other options were you toying with?"

Chloe moved to Beca's side and kissed her cheek and stole a red pepper from the bowl and popped it into her mouth, "Well, they suggested 'Falling' since it got us the grant and then someone had thrown out Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody', and we were discussing the logistics of how that could be done when Stacie texted me back. She DropBoxed me the song and once I played it for the class they were done for."

"Does Aubrey know?" Beca asked as she poured the eggs into the sautéed ham and vegetables as she began making an omelet.

Chloe moved to get plates from the cabinet, "No, Stacie wanted it to be a surprise. She does know they are coming for the performance, but she just thinks we're only doing 'Falling'."

"I swear," Beca chuckled as she folded the omelet, "Stacie is such a romantic sap."

Chloe joined in the laughter, "She really is. Bree was telling me the other week that every morning when Stacie leaves before her, she always finds sticky notes randomly stuck in places with cute little doodles and sayings."

Beca plated the first omelet and began sautéing the rest of the ham and veggies.

"It's funny," Beca said airily, "if you had told me my freshman year at Barden that Stacie Conrad would be a romantic sap, I would have laughed in your face."

"Honestly, I probably would have too," Chloe agreed.

"I mean, her idea of romance in college was if the person she was with had on a clean shirt."

Chloe tilted her head back and laughed, "She was more of a "hit it and quit it' kinda girl than a 'take you out to dinner, write little love notes' kinda girl."

"That's the damn truth," Beca shook her head as she poured eggs to make her omelet. "Go ahead and start eating, mine won't be much longer."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I want to thank everyone that has continued to read this story, even though I haven't posted for a few months! 
> 
> I will say though, that it was extremely hard for me to get motivated to write this chapter. I've been excited about the performances in this chapter since I decided to do them...but when it came to writing, I just hit a brick wall. That's why it took so long, well that and the fact that work has been super busy lately. And since I spent the better part of this story, writing at work...I was having a hard time finding time at home to write. 
> 
> ANYWAY...hopefully that is done with because I have a few weeks of nights in hotels and vacations coming up that I'm aiming to get Chapter 19 out to y'all in the next month or so. And then that'll be it...unless I decide to come back and write an epilogue...haven't decided on that.
> 
> So, enough of that...on to what you really came here for...the story! As always, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect...just any and all mistakes you may find! Also, italics are song lyrics.

* * *

 

 

"You nervous?" Aubrey asked as she walked into the bathroom where Chloe was putting on the finishing touches to her make up. Aubrey extended out the glass of wine to the redhead when she put the curling iron down.

"Not really, thanks," Chloe said as she took the glass and a sip. "I mean, the kids are going to be the ones performing, I just hope they aren't too nervous."

"How is the routine?"

Chloe moved from the mirror and towards the door while Aubrey followed.

"It's simple," Chloe stated as she made her way to her closet. She pulled out the black leather mini skirt and black lace button up. Once she retrieved the items, she went back into the bedroom, shed the robe she was wearing and began to change, "I didn't want any technical stuff for them to have to remember since they haven't been singing and dancing before. They helped come up with it so I know they are comfortable with the movements."

"Makes sense," Aubrey hummed as her best friend began to change. "I'm going to go finish my makeup while you finish up here."

Chloe looked over her shoulder, "Okay, feel free to use whatever you need."

After a few moments of silence Aubrey called, "Hey Chlo?" from the bathroom while Chloe zipped up her skirt.

Chloe turned and moved towards the bathroom, "Yeah?"

Chloe couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat as she turned into the bathroom and saw Aubrey standing over an open drawer with her mouth open.

"What the hell is all of this?" Aubrey asked, in pure confusion, waving her hand over the open drawer.

"Ahh, yeah," Chloe said as she walked towards her blonde best friend. "That would be Beca's stash of lip balm."

"Chloe," Aubrey turned her head from the sight, "that isn't a stash. They fill up the whole drawer!"

Chloe shrugged, "She may be a tad obsessed with lip balm. You should see her scented candle collection!"

With that, Chloe shifted over to the linen closet in the bathroom and pulled it open. She couldn't contain the laughter that erupted when she heard Aubrey's squeak of surprise.

"You have no towels in there!"

Chloe shook her head, "Nope, the towels are in the hall closet because Beca wanted these to be in here for when she wants to 'set the mood'." Chloe used air quotes on the last sentence.

Aubrey just shook her head, "Your fiancé is so weird."

Chloe chuckled, "What? They smell nice and make her happy, I'm not getting in the way of that. Plus, when the bathroom is lit with just candles, I know sexy time is about to happen." She winked at Aubrey's look of disgust and turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Chloe turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom door. As she passed the threshold, she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to finish getting ready, and you probably should too. James will be here in fifteen to get us."

* * *

"Any idea on where your future wife and my girlfriend are?" Aubrey asked as they stood in front of Lincoln Center.

Chloe looked down at her phone and then over to the blonde, "They should be here any minute."

Aubrey crossed her arms and let out a small huff, "If I had known they weren't going to be on time, I would've never suggested Beca take Stacie to her studio."

Just as Chloe was about to open her mouth, she spots the two brunettes turning the corner, laughing as they approached.

Chloe pointed up the block, "There they are."

As the women made their way to the pair, Aubrey's face softened as she gazed upon her girlfriend and the emerald dress she was wearing.

Stacie stepped up to her girlfriend and planted a sweet kiss to her cheek, "I'm sorry we're late."

"Yeah, sorry," Beca chimed in as she gave Chloe a chaste kiss on the lips. "The project ran a little longer than anticipated and then we had to change."

Chloe smiled knowingly at her finance and leaned in for another kiss, "That's okay. You're here now."

Beca reached down and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and turned to the other couple, "Shall we go in?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned to head inside. Once they entered the lobby, Chloe squeezed Beca's hand to quietly gain her attention. As stormy blue met bright blue, Chloe nodded her head towards the area where her kids were staging before their performance.

"Want to go say hey?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Stacie as they quietly talked over the programs in their hands.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Hey guys, why don't you go ahead and grab your seats? I'm going to take Beca back to see the kids and then she'll join you in a little while." The pair turned and almost immediately Chloe stopped and turned, "Oh, Clarke and Lexa will probably beat Beca to the seats, so be on the lookout for them as well."

"Aren't you joining us for the performances?" Aubrey asked in confusion.

"Not yet," Chloe said as she looked at her best friend. "I'll probably miss the first few performances because I'll be back with the kids. But once they get set up backstage, I'll come join you guys."

"Ah, okay."

"Go get seated, I don't want you to miss the pieces Scott's pulled together for his class. It's my favorite part of the show!" Chloe shooed the couple away and headed towards the back with Beca in tow.

"She still has no idea, does she?" Beca asked as they walked through the backstage corridors.

A smile broke out across Chloe's face as she shook her head, "Not in the slightest."

"Good, Stacie has been freaking out that she'd slip up and say something to ruin the surprise."

"Is that why you didn't come back to the apartment before we left?

Beca looked over at her fiancé as they approached the door of the room the kids were in, "Exactly, Stacie wanted to hear the arrangement I did for the class over and over again. She is so nervous that Aubrey is going to be upset that she gave the kids permission to sing it without getting Aubrey's approval."

"I don't think Stacie has anything to worry about," Chloe said as she leaned down and kissed Beca before opening the door.

Once the pair were inside the room, they were bombarded with a chorus of greetings from the excited students.

"Beca!" Will called from across the room.

Beca threw up her hand in greeting, "Hey guys!"

The class settled down and watched their teacher and her fiancé as they closed the door and made their way around to the front of the room.

"You guys ready?" Chloe asked as the students took their seats in the folding chairs in the center of the room?

A chorus of 'yes', 'so much', and 'definitely' filtered through the room.

"Good, I know you guys are ready. I don't think there is anyway to be more prepared than you already are. With that being said, we have about," Chloe looked at the clock above the door, "fifteen minutes before we have to be side stage. So, I'm not going to say too much."

Beca stepped up beside Chloe, "But I do want to interject and tell you guys how proud I am of what you have accomplished this year. I've heard some great praise about your performance and I'm excited to see what you've done."

Beca looked over at Chloe then back to the students, "Now, I will say that the author of your first song and the intended target is in the audience tonight, so no pressure!" Beca joked and threw a wink at the students as gasps and groans filled the room.

"Are you serious?" Xavier pipped up.

Chloe nodded, "Yep, our best friends."

Beca's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her back pocket and glanced at the screen. She then looked to Chloe, "Lexa and Clarke are here and they don't see Aubrey or Stacie, so I need to go get them. You good here?"

Chloe nodded and leaned in to give Beca's cheek a kiss. Beca smiled and turned to the group, "Alright guys, I gotta head out and grab some of our other friends. I'll see you after the show! Break a leg!"

* * *

"And next up we have our a-capella ensemble performing for the first time ever this year. Please give a warm welcome to Pitch Slapped!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the students filed out onto the stage. Once they were set, the lights dimmed and the soft vocal beats floated through the air, growing stronger as it went, until Michelle's voice broke through the group.

_It's ten past two, still up thinking of you_   
_If I showed you all I really want to_   
_Would you stay, then push me away_   
_I just can't return anymore_

_Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger_

Aubrey's mouth dropped open and her head snapped to her left to see a grin splitting Stacie's face in two.

The tall brunette leaned over and whispered, "Surprise."

 _I can't take this any longer_  
_I need, I need you like water_  
 _It's on the tip of my tongue_  
 _I'm not asking for much_  
 _Just your love and not another_  
 _'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer_  
 _Could I tell you this time_  
 _How I wish you were mine_

Aubrey's eyes left her girlfriends and focused back on the student's performing. Stacie reached over and intertwined her fingers with the stunned blonde's, giving them a gentle squeeze.

_My voice cracks, I wait for it to pass_   
_Heart beats fast and words I can't take back_   
_And so I pray I don't drive you away_   
_'Cause I'm scared of what I have to tell you_

_Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger_

_I can't take this any longer_  
_I need, I need you like water_  
 _It's on the tip of my tongue_  
 _I'm not asking for much_  
 _Just your love and not another_

_'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer_   
_Could I tell you this time_   
_How I wish you were mine_

**Group:**

_I'll take you higher, take you high_   
_I can make you come alive_   
_Open your eyes, change your mind_   
_I'll take you higher, take you high_

**Michelle:**

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I can't take this any longer_   
_I need, I need you like water_   
_It's on the tip of my tongue_   
_I'm not asking for much_   
_Just your love and not another_   
_'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer_   
_Could I tell you this time_   
_How I wish you were mine_   
_How I wish you were mine_   
_How I wish you were mine_

As the crowd cheered the group as the closing beats finished, Aubrey wiped the few tears that had escaped away with her left hand.

Stacie noticed and turned towards her girlfriend, "You okay?"

Aubrey let out a watery chuckle and nodded, "Yeah, these are happy tears. I can't believe you did that!"

"Actually," Stacie said as she looked down at their hands, "It wasn't my idea."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, "How did Chloe get the song then?"

Before Stacie could respond, the MC for the night came back on stage to introduce the next performers.

"I'll fill you in after the show," Stacie whispered as she placed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Beale," Beca beamed as the group walked out of Lincoln Center.

"I didn't really do anything," Chloe said humbly.

"I beg to differ," Lexa chimed in as they walked towards the waiting SUV.

"They're right, Chlo," Aubrey cut in before Chloe could say anything further. "Your class's performances were great!"

Chloe blushed at her friends' words. "Thanks guys."

As the group made their way to their ride, James quickly opened up the back door and helped each in.

"Where am I taking you ladies tonight?" He asked before shutting the door.

"Take us back to the apartment," Beca spoke up.

James nodded, shut the door, and moved to the driver's seat.

"Okay," Aubrey broke the silence, "I need someone to tell me how your class got my Christmas present to perform."

Chloe chuckled, "That would be because I asked Stacie if I could play it for my class. It was a spur of the moment idea and they fell in love with it once they heard what Beca had recorded."

"I had no idea," Aubrey breathed out.

Stacie took her hand and brought it up to her lips, "That's because when I found out they wanted to perform it, I decided to not tell you and to bring you here so it could be a surprise."

"Well, you definitely surprised me," Aubrey said with a gentle smile on her face that was mirrored in Stacie's.

"Wait," Clarke pipped up after listening to the conversation. "I'm confused."

Lexa laughed at her girlfriend but nodded, "I agree. Who wants to explain this to us?" She looked around at the four sitting in front of them.

Beca turned around from the middle seat, "Stacie had written a poem for Aubrey before they started dating and I found it late last year. Without Stacie knowing anything about it, I turned her poem into a song. I sent it to her and she then gave it to Bree for Christmas and well, you've heard the rest."

"Well, I must say Stacie," Lexa looked at the other brunette, "It was a very beautiful poem and song."

"Thanks Lexa," Stacie beamed. "I'm happy with the way everything turned out."

Aubrey squeezed Stacie's hand and beamed at her girlfriend, "Me too."

* * *

"What time do we have to be at the arena?" Chloe asked as Beca curled further into her side, not fully awake yet.

"What time is it?"

"Nine and that didn't answer my question."

"Two."

"Is the full band going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Is Alecia?"

"I think so."

"Anyone else coming with us?"

"Lexa."

"What about Clarke?"

"Working." Beca said as she shifted against Chloe again. "Can you please stop worrying about this afternoon?"

"Beca," Chloe said exacerbated, "I've never performed on an awards show so excuse me for freaking out a little."

Chloe felt Beca's laugh more than she heard it, her whole body shook.

"Listen to me," Beca said as she pulled away and propped her head up on her right hand and guided Chloe's face to look at her. "Today is just a practice, a run through. There's absolutely nothing to get stressed out about."

"Says the woman who works with super stars," Chloe rolls her eyes.

Beca shakes her head, "Yeah, I may work with them, but this is my first time performing in front of a crowd this large before. I mean, you've at least performed with the Bellas at the ICCAs before, I've only ever really performed at karaoke bars and with our friends."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It was a group effort, no one stood out over the rest. And this," Chloe paused, "this is just me and you up there, with only a band behind us."

"You're right," Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. "It'll be just us up there. So focus on me, focus on the music and focus on the lyrics. We wrote this song, we know it inside and out. It's our baby. Forget everyone else that's going to be there and just focus on me and the song."

Chloe smiled at her fiancé, she could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear the earnest way she spoke when trying to calm her down.

"I love you."

Beca smiled her crooked smile, "I love you too. Now, let me help take your mind off later and then we can go get some breakfast. How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Where's Chloe?"

Beca looked up from the sheet music she was pacing around with, "She and Alecia went to go get smoothies."

Lexa nodded as she sat in the front row watching the music producer get things ready for their rehearsal. She glanced around at the virtually empty arena, watching as some crew members continued to set up for the awards show the following night.

"Can you do me a favor?" Beca asked breaking Lexa out of her silent observations.

Lexa stood up, "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

Beca moved from in front of the drums and walked towards the edge of the stage, "I need you to be Chloe for a second."

Lexa's lips turned up into a slight smirk, "I am NOT," she pointed at the music producer, "kissing you."

The smaller brunette chuckled while shaking her head, "You're cute, but no. Not my type."

Lexa laughed at her friend, "Same." She then moved towards the front of the stage and lifted herself up onto the stage without taking any stairs.

Beca just stood to her right gaping at the fact that Lexa just scaled the stage like it was nothing. Shaking her head at her friend's antics she asked, "Why didn't you use the steps?"

Lexa brushed off her hands and shrugged, "Didn't feel like walking backstage when I knew I could pull myself up. So, what do you need me to do?"

Beca moved to stand in front of her, "I need to start figuring out where we're going to be and all that." She hands over the sheet music and pen she's been holding, "So, will you make notes?"

Lexa took the items, "Sure. Just tell me where to go."

Beca moved to the opposite side of the stage, "Okay, so once the beginning beats start, I think Chloe will come on stage from there," she pointed behind Lexa to the right side of the stage. She watched as the taller brunette backed up towards the backstage curtains.

"And I'll enter in from here," Beca said as she walked towards the center of the stage, "Okay, you walk towards me."

Lexa jotted down the notes and started moving towards center stage, her eyes on the papers in her hand.

When Beca got to where she figured her mark will be for the opening lines, she glanced up and noticed that Lexa was still scribbling on the paper and not paying attention. Before the Aussie collided with her, Beca threw her hands out and caught the younger woman by the hips.

"So let's not run me over," Beca said with a laugh.

Lexa looked up and immediately her face blushed. "Sorry, I was trying to take detailed notes."

Beca shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Just as Beca was about to release Lexa's waist, she heard a throat clearing out in the audience.

Both brunettes turned and saw Chloe and Alecia standing at the edge of the stage with shit eating grins on their faces.

"We interrupting something?" Alecia teased over her smoothie.

Beca looked at Lexa and then realized her hands were on her hips still and immediately dropped them like they were burned.

That caused the superstar to laugh and Chloe just shook her head.

"Oh, fuck off," Beca quipped as she rolled her eyes. "Lexa was just filling in for Chloe while I worked through how I'm seeing the performance."

Chloe perked up further at this information, "Oooo choreography! I like choreography!"

Beca laughed as her fiancé bounced on the balls of her feet and quietly clapped her hands.

"Not really choreography," Beca said as she moved from center stage down to where the women were standing. She moved to sit down on the edge of the stage, letting her feet dangle in front of her.

"I think I want this to be a natural progression. That push and pull we talked about when writing the song." Beca moved her hands, palm facing her, back and forth to show what she was talking about.

Chloe moved into the space between Beca's leg as her smile got even bigger than Beca thought it could, "I like that idea!"

Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe's midsection and squeezed, "So, why don't you get that sexy ass up here and we can run through the song a few times and just kinda get a feel for how it flows?"

Chloe leaned up as Beca leaned down and their lips met in a chaste kiss before Beca released her legs and Chloe moved towards the backstage area.

Beca's eyes followed her fiancé until she disappeared, then she turned her attention to Alecia, "Do you mind watching from down there and just seeing if there is anything off or whatever?"

Alecia laughed, "Dude, that's why I'm here. To help out however you need me to."

Just then Lexa jumped down off the stage and went to sit down beside Alecia, "If you want, I'll give you a less technical perspective?"

Beca smiled at her friend, "And _that_ is why you're here. I want you to watch for entertainment value."

"I can do that." Lexa nodded with a grin plastered across her face.

Chloe walked out on stage just then and moved to wrap her arms around Beca's neck. She placed a soft kiss to the music producer's temple, "I love you."

Beca grinned, "I love you too. Now, let's run through this a few times. We only have an hour left to rehearse."

Chloe released her hold on Beca's neck and backed up, "Where do you want me?"

Beca chuckled, "Everywhere, but for now, I'm thinking you'll enter from stage right." She pointed behind Chloe.

Chloe looked over her shoulder and nodded. She moved to the side stage curtains and watched as Beca said a few words to the band members before she moved to stage left.

Once Beca was set, the music started playing and Beca nodded at her a beat before she moved forward.

As they move closer to the center of the stage, Beca takes the lead with the first lyrics. They stand with about six feet between them as the chorus comes and Chloe joins in. When the chorus finishes, Chloe takes the lead with the second verse. As she is singing, she lets the music take ahold of her and she just flows with the words and beat. When Beca cuts in, a grin splits across Chloe's face as she sings. She notices that Beca is inching closer as the chorus picks up again. Once Beca takes the third verse, they are standing toe to toe singing to each other. As the beat drops and the music over takes Beca, Chloe drops slightly with bent knees, and Beca pushes herself backwards singing and Chloe just stands there bouncing in her spot as Beca sways back and forth from Chloe.

"Holy shit," Lexa leans over to Alecia, "this song is hot. I feel like I'm watching something I shouldn't be."

Alecia turned her head with a nod, "I've heard the recording before but damn," she shakes her head. "This is more intense watching them move together."

They both turn their heads back towards the stage and continue watching in stunned silence as Chloe starts to belt out the fourth verse.

As Chloe comes to the end of the verse, Beca is moving closer to her and echoes the last part of the verse. They stand there, swaying, almost nose to nose as the music fades away and they sing the beginning part chorus in perfect harmony. The beat drops again and it's like a shot of electricity flows through Beca, pushing her back again until there is about five feet of space between them. It doesn't last long before she's moving right back into Chloe's space, as they both have huge grins plastered cross their faces as the sing to one another. Both women are becoming more and more animated with their hands and movements as they get lost in the song.

Once they finish the chorus again, the lights go dim and the music slowly fades out. Beca leans over and envelops Chloe into a hug and kisses her like they are the only ones in the room. They are broken apart by the sounds of wolf whistles and fake gagging coming from the pair sitting in the audience.

Chloe tilts her head to where she is resting her forehead against Beca's and she smiles as Lexa and Alecia start clapping while they walk towards the stage.

"Holy shit guys," Lexa says as she leans up against the stage, "that was pretty hot."

Beca and Chloe pulled apart and moved to sit at the edge of the stage.

Alecia swatted at Beca's knee, "I'm with Lexa, that was something to watch."

Beca suddenly got serious, "Okay so the entertainment value is there. I mean, none of that was scripted, except where we start out."

Alecia interrupted, "I think that's what needs to happen tomorrow night. I mean, you need to have some idea of where you both are going to be and where you're going to move. But don't be like 'you need to move here at this point and then here at this point', ya know?"

Beca and Chloe both nodded their heads listening to the pop star's advice.

"The only thing I would change is," the blonde looked at Chloe, "I'd have you move a little more. I know you've never performed in front of a crowd like this, but you have performed before. Beca has shown me the ICCA video."

Chloe looked between her fiancé and the pop star in disbelief, "I don't think I even want to know how that came up."

The group laughed, but then Chloe turned back to Alecia, "I get what you're saying. I definitely think that the nerves got me a little while we were up there just now."

"I get that," Alecia placed a hand on Chloe's knee. "But do this when you are up there tomorrow night. I want you to look at Beca," she pointed to the brunette, "and just perform for her. To her. And _only_ her."

Chloe nodded as she took in the words being said to her.

"You both wrote this song, you know it inside and out. Let the music lead you and let your knowledge of Beca and of the words you inked be your focus. Hell," Alecia laughed, "pretend you guys are in your living room singing it to each other. No one else around. No one else can hear."

Chloe let out a laugh as she shook her head, "You sound like Beca. And," she pointed to the blonde, "if we were to pretend we were in our living room, the show might need an R rating." She winked at the pop star and received a push from her fiancé as the group fell into a fit of laughter.

"I mean," Beca shrugged as she watched Chloe right herself, "she's not wrong."

That sent the group into another fit of giggles.

Beca then looked down at her watch, "Okay, we have about half an hour left. I want to talk with the band a little and have them run through the music without us singing. Alecia, would you go talk to Chuck and get him to run the lights for me to see while they play?"

The blonde nodded and turned to head to the platform that held the lighting techs.

"Beale?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you and Lex go towards the back of the arena and watch?"

Chloe tilted her head at the odd request.

"I want your opinion on how it sounds and looks from back there."

"Ahh, okay, yeah. We can do that."

Chloe hopped down off the stage and she looped her arm through Lexa's and the pair made their way to the back of the arena.

Once they were seated in the last row, they watched in silence as Beca moved around the stage, talking individually with each band member and once she was happy, they saw her turn towards the front and give a thumbs up.

"I have never seen anything like this," Lexa leaned over towards Chloe as the music started up. "I mean, Clarke is going to be so upset she missed this."

Chloe looked over at the brunette, "Yeah, this is pretty amazing. The ICCAs were nothing like this. I'm completely out of my depths here."

Lexa turned towards the redhead, "But you looked so natural up there while you sang."

"Oh being on stage with Beca is easy," Chloe said almost nostalgic. "But I'm nervous that when it comes to actually having to do it in front of a live audience and with cameras, that I'm totally going to freak out."

Lexa nodded, "I really don't see how anyone can do it. I'd be shitting my pants."

That brought a laugh out of Chloe. After a few seconds, they sat in silence as they watched Beca walk around the stage, making notes as she went.

"But listen," Lexa said after a moment, "Alecia is right. You just need to focus on Beca. Follow her lead. She won't let you fail. It isn't in her nature."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, I know. I trust her with my life, so performing with her is a little less dramatic."

Lexa patted Chloe's knee as the song came to an end. The pair stood up and walked back down the aisle, gathering Alecia as they went. Once they made it back to the front of the stage, Beca plopped down at the edge.

"So?"

"I talked to Chuck about some lighting changes that I think, once you guys are up there, will look a whole lot better."

"From the back row, it sounded fine. I didn't hear any major problems with the music or the sound."

Lexa nodded her agreement with Chloe as Beca's eyes fell on her.

"Okay, good." Beca said nodding. "How about we run through it one more time, that way Chuck can work in the adjustments Alecia suggested and we can just see how things go?"

Chloe nodded and went around to the side stage to enter and Beca took her place on her side, while Alecia and Lexa moved to the front row to watch.

* * *

"How long has she been in there?" Lexa asked as she made her way into the apartment.

Chloe shut the door after Clarke entered and turned to the couple, "Probably about two hours."

Clarke tilted her head to the side and looked between the two, "Why is she in the studio? Shouldn't she be getting ready for the show tonight? Aren't we leaving in," she glanced down at her watch, "like an hour?"

"Exactly," Chloe said exasperatedly. She threw her hands up and made her way to the kitchen. "I've been trying to get her to come out for the last hour. That's why I called you guys to come over and get ready here. I was hoping the distraction would help get her out of her head."

Lexa set the duffle bag she'd been carrying on the island. "Don't worry, I have the perfect thing to get Beca to not over think things and get her out of whatever funk she's put herself into."

When Chloe saw what Lexa had in her hands, she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. She shook her head, "Well, I'm not going to go in there with you and that thing. I'll let you deal with the fall out of _that_ on your own."

Lexa just smiled wickedly at the redhead, "Oh, I'm not scared." She winked at Clarke before turning on her heels and heading towards the studio.

Once Lexa made it to the doorway, she paused, left arm hidden from view, and watched the music producer pacing back and forth.

"Hey," Lexa called but Beca didn't acknowledge her. She waited a minute and tried again. "Earth to Beca," she said a little louder but Beca still ignored her and ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to pace and worry over the papers in her hand.

Finally, Lexa had seen enough and yelled, "Yo Beca!" and pulled her left arm into the doorway and finally got Beca's attention.

Beca's head snapped to the doorway when the first dart hit the back of her head.

"What the actual fuck, Lexa?" Beca cried as a second dart immediately pelted her in the chest, followed by a third and fourth in quick succession. Beca looked down at the neon green foam darts lying at her sock clad feet and then back up to the brunette standing in the doorway.

"You need to get out of your head before you drive yourself crazy." Lexa said as she let the fifth dart fly from her Nerf gun.

"What are you talking about, I'm just going over tonight's performance."

"Yeah, and you've been doing it for the better part of two hours. You need to stop overthinking this whole thing before you spiral."

"I just want it to be perfect." Beca said with a sigh as she flopped down on the couch.

Lexa moved over and sat beside her friend and put the Nerf gun on the ground and placed a hand gently on her knee, "I know you do. And it will be. You just gotta stop fretting over it and just let it go. You guys are going to be amazing."

Beca let her head fall to the cushions behind her and stared up at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, she rolled her head towards the brunette, "This is why I like producing music. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to performing."

"Beca," Lexa shifted and brought her left leg up and tucked it under her right knee. "I was there at the rehearsal yesterday, I saw the chemistry that you and Chloe have on stage. Trust me when I say that the performance tonight may help bring babies into this world in nine months."

The laugh that ripped through Beca's chest was loud and hearty. "You're an idiot."

Lexa smiled, "Maybe so, but I think you need to take your own advice when it comes to tonight's performance."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "What advice?"

"You told Chloe to just focus on you, did you not?"

Beca nodded.

"That she needed to just watch you and sing to you, correct?"

Beca nodded again.

"Then you need to do the same thing. Focus on Chloe. Sing to Chloe. Tonight, the only thing that matters is the two of you, up there, singing the song that you created together. That's it."

"I know, I know," Beca sighed again. "It's just, ugh, I don't know."

Lexa sat quietly as Beca tried to work through her worries.

Finally, after a few silent moments, Beca huffed, "I just don't want to screw this up for Chloe. She's freaking out about this whole thing and I want it to be perfect for her."

Lexa leaned her head on the cushion and smiled at Beca.

"What?"

"You really do love her, huh?

"Well, duh. I did ask her to marry me." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and the ring is beautiful by the way."

"Thanks."

"I'm just saying, you need to realize that no matter what happens tonight, she's still going to love you. She's still going to come home to you at the end of the day. She's still going to marry you. This performance is just something you are experiencing on this journey of life together. You need to stop stressing over it. It's going to be fine."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. I'm psyching myself out and I just need to focus on Chloe and making sure she is not freaking out and enjoying this experience."

"Atta girl," Lexa said as she shifted and lifted the gun off the ground and stood. "Now, I'm going to go start getting ready. If you aren't out shortly, I will come back double fisting and you won't make it to the show tonight." She winked and turned and walked out of the studio without a glance backwards.

* * *

"You okay?" Beca lightly squeezes Chloe's hand as they drove towards the arena.

"What?" Chloe asks as she tears her eyes away from the street. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Beca lets out an airy laugh, "You sure?"

"Just nervous, I guess."

Beca leans over and plants a kiss to Chloe's cheek, "You know everything is going to go great."

"Says the woman who was holed up in her studio for two and a half hours and only came out because of a threat of being shot more with a Nerf gun," Chloe chuckled.

"Shut up," Beca playfully swatted at Chloe's knee. "I want this night to be perfect for you and I got in my head about it. Lexa reminded me of some things I lost sight of."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so now I know where I need to focus my energy and it isn't overthinking this performance."

"Ladies, we're about ten minutes away," James called from the front seat.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand again, "You ready for your first red carpet?"

"I thought it was black?"

Beca shook her head and laughed, "You know what I'm talking about. You ready to be blinded by the cameras?"

"Not in the least little bit," Chloe said playfully. "But I'll be fine just as long as you are by my side."

Beca leaned over and captured Chloe's lips in a chaste kiss, "Forever."

The couple rode in silence for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up.

"So, Clarke and Lexa are getting picked up by Stuart?"

"Yeah, they'll be dropped off at the audience entrance and then will be escorted to their seats. They think they are sitting in the second level because that's what their tickets say."

Chloe looked skeptically at her fiancé, "What did you do?"

Beca laughed, "I just upgraded their seats without telling them."

The mischievous grin spread across Beca's face as she thought about what she did for her friends.

"Where are they sitting now?"

"With us. Between us and Alecia and Carey."

"Oh man, Clarke is going to lose her shit," Chloe said as she shook her head laughing.

"That's the point," Beca chuckled. "I just wanted to do a little something for them since they're braving this mess to support us. I'd have done the same thing for Stacie and Aubrey if they could've made the trip back up here so soon after your class's performance."

"Yeah, it has only been less than two months."

"Exactly, so as our closest friends here in the city, I wanted to make sure they knew they are appreciated. We got lucky meeting them."

"We did." Chloe agreed just as the car came to a rolling stop.

James hopped out of the front seat and made his way around to Beca's door.

"You ready?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, time to get ready," Beca said as James opened the door.

Almost immediately the flashes of cameras made Beca squint as she made her way out of the car. She smiled and waved, then turned around and grabbed Chloe's hand to help her out. Once the pair were clear of the door, they turned and interlocked their hands as they made their way down the carpet.

Twenty minutes and a dozen interviews later, the pair walked into the arena to find their seats.

"That was crazy," Chloe said as the glass doors shut behind them.

"That was actually pretty tame compared to some of the other carpets I've been on out in LA."

Chloe shook her head, "I can't believe this is your life."

"Our life," Beca corrected. "I won't ever attend one of these without you by my side. And if I have to, it will be only because you made me."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's temple, "I'll gladly be your date to whatever you want to bring me to."

"Good."

* * *

As the pair made it to their seat, they were welcomed with polite greetings from other musicians and their dates. Once they got to their row, they noticed that Clarke was in a conversation with Alecia and the pop star looked thoroughly amused at the blonde.

Beca cleared her throat once they joined the group and Alecia looked over Clarke's shoulder and smiled, "There you guys are! Clarke was just telling me how they came to sit down here."

Clarke turned and beamed at the couple standing behind her, "I can't believe you upgraded our seats, Beca! This is so cool!"

Beca shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just thought you guys would enjoy the show more down here with us than alone in those other seats. Where's Lexa?"

Clarke looked around, "She left to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago."

"How long before you have to go backstage?" Alecia asked as the pair took their seats.

"We go on around nine, so probably," Beca looked at her watch, "in about an hour or so. We need to change and get hair and makeup touched up. When do you go on?"

"I'm closing out the show, so not for a while. I'll actually get to enjoy most of it."

"Oh, that's so cool that you're closing!" Clarke interjected just as Lexa rejoined the group.

Just as Lexa sat down, the lights blinked twice letting everyone know the show was about to start. They all settled into their seats just as the lights went down and the beginning chords of the opening song started playing.

* * *

"Will you help me zip these?" Chloe said as she walked up to Beca holding the back side of her pants.

Beca took in the tight leather pants her fiancé was wearing, "Have I mentioned how much I love you in leather?"

Chloe glanced over her shoulder as Beca zipped her up, "Not since the last time I wore these." She turned once Beca patted her hip and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Well, you should wear it more often, then I'd tell you more often," Beca tilted her head up and placed a quick kiss on Chloe's jaw.

"The last time I wore that leather mini skirt, you almost couldn't wait to get home from my class's performance before you tried to take it off," Chloe deadpanned.

"Well, if the gang hadn't been with us, I would have." Beca plopped down on the couch in a huff.

"And Clarke and Lexa are with us tonight, so behave."

Beca threw her head back and whined, "But do I have to?"

"Be good now," Chloe bent down and placed her hands on Beca's knees as she leaned in to Beca's ear, "And when we get home, you can be as bad as you like."

The whisper of words sent a shiver down Beca's spine, "Oh you love it when I'm good at being bad." Her hands tightened their grip on Chloe's hips.

Chloe hummed in Beca's ear and then took the lobe into her mouth and gently sucked on it before pulling away.

A smirk played on Chloe's lips as she took in the flushed appearance of the woman in front of her, "Now, let's turn that sexual tension into one kick ass performance, yeah?"

Beca nodded as she stood, mouth agape, and watched Chloe turn and walk back to the mirror to finish her makeup. After a moment, Beca shut her eyes and shook her head before taking a deep breath, "How are you even real?"

Chloe looked through the mirror at her flustered fiancé and sent a wink in her direction. As she finished applying her lipstick, she noticed Beca walk to the couch and pull out her leather jacket from the duffle bag.

"Oooo we match," Chloe purred as she watched Beca slide into the jacket.

"Yeah," Beca flipped her hair out from under the collar, "I saw you pack those pants and figured I'd wear something leather myself."

"I like it."

Just as Chloe capped her lipstick and slid it back into the bag, a knock came at the door. Beca walked over and opened it to see the same curly haired brunette that helped her at Lincoln Center when she was announcing the grant winner.

"Hey, Benji, right?" Beca said as she held the door open.

A smile broke across the young man's face, "Yeah! I can't believe you remembered."

Chloe walked up and wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection, "She has a talent for remembering names and faces."

"That's so cool, I wish I could do that," the man rambled.

"Did you need something Benji," Beca asked after an awkward pause.

"Oh! Yeah, you're set to go on in fifteen minutes. I need to get you to your places."

Chloe squeezed Beca's stomach and then moved to her side and intertwined their hands, "Lead the way."

The trio walked in silence through the maze of the backstage area. Once they got to Chloe's side of the stage, Beca gave her a chaste kiss.

"Just remember to focus on me, okay? It's just going to be us out there, no one else matters."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Okay. I love you."

Beca smiled her crooked smile, "I love you too. See you on the other side."

Chloe watched as Beca and Benji disappeared into the dark and she watched the award for Breakout Artist being presented. After the winner's name was called, she saw Beca step into her spot across the stage from her and her face broke out into a grin.

Beca shot a wink to the redhead as she tapped the microphone into her hand.

The lights went down and the crowd cheered as Beca moved just on stage and Chloe followed suit. The lights on the band were a purple hue and a spotlight followed the pair as they walked towards each other. The drums and guitar began playing the opening chords as the pair met each other at center stage. Playfully, Beca grinned and bowed slightly towards Chloe and Chloe shook her head and curtsied.

**Beca:**

_I wanna watch you undress_   
_I wanna watch you glow_   
_Let your hair down_   
_All around, and cover us both_   
_You come in a waves_   
_We crash and we roll_   
_You surround me, pull me, drown me then swallow me whole_

By the time Beca got through the middle of the first verse, Chloe was feeling the music and started swaying side to side listening to her fiancé sing to her. Beca had been inching towards her as she sang each line.

**Both:**

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_  
_Like a slow fire burn_  
 _I know that it's wrong_  
 _Still I run, run, run, run right into you_  
 _Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you_

**Background musicians:**

_Oh oh oh_

**Chloe:**

_You pull me in close  
_

Chloe grabbed the collar of Beca's jacket and brought her toe to toe with herself.

_And buckle my knees_   
_I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe_   
_You trace my lines (_ **Beca:** _I trace your lines)_

Beca moved her free hand from Chloe's ear down her jaw.

 _Stirring my soul_  
_Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode_  
( **Beca:** _I watch you yeah I watch you)_

Chloe released Beca's jacket and stepped back.

**Both:**

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_  
_Like a slow fire burn_  
 _I know that it's wrong_  
 _Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

The pair made their way back to each other and stood just a foot apart.

_Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you_

**Background musicians:**

_Oh oh oh  
_

**Beca:**

_I'm amazing (_ **Background musicians:** _oh oh oh)  
When you're beside me (_ **Background** **musicians:** _oh oh oh)_  
_I am so much more_

As Beca sang her verse, Chloe threw her hands above her head and started dancing around in place. She was so into the music that she forgot she was performing in front of thousands of people live and on TV.

**Chloe:**

_And I feel your fingers (_ **Background musicians:** _oh oh oh)  
Pound like thunder (_ **Background musicians:** _oh oh oh)_

Chloe pounded her free hand into her chest as she sang, completely lost in the song and her fiancé dancing around in front of her. She had moved to where she was standing right in front of Beca.

 _And I am so much more (_ **Beca:** _I am so much more)_

**Both:**

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_  
_Like a slow fire burn_  
 _I know that it's wrong_  
 _Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

When the beat dropped, the pair sprang apart from each other and began dancing around again.

**Chloe:**

_Woah, ah, oh, ah, oh_

Chloe lifted her free hand in the air as she belted out the sounds. Beca stood, swaying side to side watching Chloe lose herself further into the song.

**Both:**

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_  
_Like a slow fire burn_  
 _I know that it's wrong_  
 _Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

The pair made their way back towards each other and swayed opposite the other as they danced.

**Beca:**

_I run_

Beca jumped away from Chloe and danced a short distance away from the redhead.

**Chloe:**

_Still I, run, run,_

**Both:**

_run right into you_

**Beca:**  
_Oh love oh love_

**Both:**

_Still I run, run, run, run right back to you_

The music slowed down and the pair inched their way back to each other and once they were face to face, Chloe reached her free hand out and cupped Beca's cheek, neither one of them moving anymore. Beca dropped both hands to Chloe's hips and Chloe held her microphone between the two of them to share.

**Chloe:**

_Turning me on_

**Beca:**  
_Like a slow fire burn_

As Beca closed out the song, she pulled Chloe flush against her body. With the last guitar strum, Beca closed the miniscule distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips.

The pair had forgotten they were on stage until the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. Beca pulled away, grinning at Chloe, and the pair turned towards the crowd with their arms around each other's waist and bowed before the lights went down and they walked off stage hand in hand.

* * *

When the pair made it back to their dressing room to gather their things, Beca collapsed on the couch.

"Holy shit that was amazing. You were phenomenal, Beale."

Chloe looked over her shoulder, "You weren't so bad yourself, Mitchell." She winked and turned back to the table where she had started clearing her makeup.

Beca pulled out her phone and went to Twitter. She let out a breathy laugh, "Looks like we are trending again."

Chloe stopped what she was doing, "Huh?"

Beca turned her phone and shook it, "I just pulled up Twitter and our performance is trending."

"Really?" Chloe said with mild shock to her voice. She walked over to the couch and plopped down beside Beca. "Let me see," she said as she took the brunette's phone.

Sure enough, #BechloeIsHot and #BechloeRun were trending and Beca had a few thousand mentions.

"It's only been like ten minutes since we walked off stage," Chloe said dumbfounded.

Beca chuckled, "The power of social media and the internet."

Chloe gave Beca her phone back, "That's crazy."

Beca hummed as she thumbed the screen and scrolled through her mentions, "Well, at least it seems like everyone liked the performance."

As Beca was about to put down her phone to finish cleaning up, it chimed with an incoming text.

**Stace (9:38pm): Holy fuck dude! That was seriously hot!**

Beca threw her head back onto the cushion of the couch and laughed. Chloe turned and quirked an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Stacie just texted me."

Chloe hummed in acknowledgement and went back to packing up her stuff.

**Beca (9:40pm): Yeah? Well, Twitter seems to think so too. I can't wait to get home to watch it.**

**Stace (9:41pm): Hell yeah! I think I got pregnant just watching it.**

**Beca (9:42pm): FFS you are ridiculous!**

**Stace (9:43pm): That performance was ridiculous! Ridiculously SEXY!**

**Beca (9:44pm): Thanks? I guess…**

**Stace (9:45pm): No….thank YOU… ;)**

**Beca (9:46pm): I'm going to go pack my stuff now….MAKE GOOD CHOICES!**

**Stace (9:47pm): Always B…call me tomorrow! Love you!**

**Beca (9:48pm): Will do…love you too**

Beca threw her phone down on the couch as she stood. She looked around and picked up the dress she had worn to the show and hung it back up and placed it in garment bag that Chloe's dress was already in.

Once the room was packed away, Beca looked at her watch, "We have about 45 minutes left of the show, wanna head on back to our seats?"

Chloe took a glance around to make sure everything was taken care of, "Yeah, what do we do with our bags?"

"I've texted James and he'll come get them and take them to the car. Then after the show, he'll take all four of us to the after party until we're ready to go."

Chloe nodded while she placed her duffle bag on top of Beca's. "Sounds good. Do Clarke and Lexa know about the after party?"

Beca grinned devilishly, "Of course not. I want to see them freak out when we arrive."

Chloe laughed, "You're too much."

"You love it." Beca says as she took Chloe's hand and they walked out of their room.

"I love you."

* * *

Beca and Chloe came stumbling back into the apartment just as the sun started coming up.

"I can't believe it is almost six am," Beca mumbled as she leaned against the first island in the kitchen.

Chloe removed her arm from Beca's waist once she made sure the brunette was planted firmly in place and made her way to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed out two bottles of water.

"I don't think I've pulled an all-nighter like that since college." Chloe said as she extended out the bottle to her fiancé.

"Right?! And I'm not even drunk anymore." Beca grumbled as she fumbled with the cap.

"Well, you did just eat your body weight in pancakes," Chloe laughed. "I'm pretty sure they soaked up whatever alcohol was still in your system."

Beca hummed at the memory, "Those were some great pancakes!"

"I couldn't tell," Chloe threw a wink towards the other woman and then proceeded to make her way down the hallway.

Beca watched as she walked away, noticing that Chloe had added a little more sway to her hips as she retreated. With one last gulp of water, Beca put the bottle on the counter and followed her fiancé to the bedroom.

Chloe was in the walk-in closet when Beca entered and once the redhead shed her clothing, she walked back into the room naked as the day she was born.

"Damn," Beca breathed when she saw her soon-to-be wife.

"I think you're a little over dressed for this after party." Chloe said with a seductive tone to her voice.

Beca practically started drooling at the low timber Chloe's voice took as she spoke, but when the redhead started towards her, she became weak in the knees.

"Then I think you need to do something about it," Beca shot back just as Chloe stopped right in front of her.

Chloe simultaneously inched her fingers up Beca's arms until they hit the collar of her leather jacket. She then slowly turned the direction of her hands downward and eased them down the side of Beca's throat to her collarbone and relocated her hands back up under the flaps of the jacket. She moved her hands over Beca's shoulders and pushed the jacket off, letting it drop to the floor behind Beca with a thud.

Chloe took her time undressing Beca and as each moment passed, Beca became increasingly frustrated.

Beca's eyes were watching as the redhead knelt down and took her jeans with her at an antagonizingly slow pace, "I swear to god, Beale, if you don't hurry up…"

Beca's words died on the tip of her tongue as Chloe tossed her jeans away and immediately latched on to her fabric covered center. A slow lick of her tongue had Beca gasping and hands immediately flying into Chloe's hair.

Beca could feel the chuckle escape Chloe and when the redhead pulled back, Beca saw a wicked smirk playing on her lips.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing," Beca breathed, "I wasn't saying a thing."

Chloe stood and turned Beca and walked her to the bed. Once the back of Beca's knees hit the mattress, she sat down with a slight bounce.

The movement seemed to shake Beca out of her lust induced haze.

"Wait a minute," Beca said as she grabbed ahold of Chloe's hips. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to show you how good I can be at being bad."

Chloe ran her hands up Beca's shoulders and into her hair, "Oh don't worry, we have no plans today. You can show me just how bad you can be as soon as I'm done with you."

Just as Chloe was closing the distance, Beca whispered, "Deal."

The pair didn't care that the sun was waking up the world and that they hadn't slept in about twenty one hours; they just lost themselves in each other.

After a few hours and her third orgasm, Beca pulled Chloe into her side and sighed, "I'm going to love you to forever."

Chloe burrowed her head into Beca's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her throat, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good. Maybe now that last night is out of the way, we can start planning our wedding."

Chloe could hear the sleep overtaking her fiancé's words, but the thought of their wedding made her smile. "I like the sound of that."

Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head, "So, when do you want to get married?"

Chloe pulled away and rested her head in her hand, "What do you think about a spring wedding?"

Beca opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, "I like the sound of that. Then maybe we can take our honeymoon over your spring break?"

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said as she watched Beca yawn for the third time. "How about we sleep for a few hours and then we can hash out a date over a late lunch?"

Beca nodded as she closed her eyes and Chloe settled back into her, "Deal."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second song was Matt Nathanson featuring Sugarland "Run". If you want to get an idea of what their performance looked like, search "Matt Nathanson Sugarland Run" on YouTube and pull up the video that Sugarland posted. I had it playing while I wrote their actual performance. The video I was watching for their rehearsal was their CMA performance back in 2011.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well, we are wrapping this bad boy up! I've already got the first part of Chapter 20 done but still have 3 more parts to write. I think the length will make up for this being a little shorter than usual! Anyway, I'm hoping to have the final chapter done by the end of the month (fingers crossed!) and out to you guys by the middle of Octoberish. I'm doing research and trying to make this last chapter one of the best of this story!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me over the past almost 2 years! I know it's been slow going at times, but hopefully it's been worth it. Please review and let me know!
> 
> And for the next to last time...I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or songs related...just any and all mistakes you may find! I hope you enjoy...I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

 

 

**Future Wife (2:17pm): Are you coming home before the appointment or meeting me there?**

Beca felt the phone vibrate in her back pocket as she finished up speaking with Chelsey.

"What time is it?" Beca asked as she reached behind her to extract the phone.

Chelsey glanced at her desk, "Two seventeen," she replied.

"Shit," Beca said as she swiped to unlock her phone and read Chloe's message.

**Beca (2:18pm): Coming home. Just finished talking with Chelsey about the rest of this week's schedule. Give me 10.**

"Everything okay?" Chelsey asked as Beca typed out her message.

"Yeah, I just lost track of time. Chloe and I have an appointment with the florist and baker today."

Chelsey's face broke out into a grin, "Ahh, wedding preparations. Such a fun time."

"Fun?" Beca asked with a laugh. "I wouldn't call a red head stressing out about every single detail, fun."

Chelsey quirked an eyebrow, "Are you being helpful?"

Beca laughed again, "As best as I can. I want our wedding day to be perfect for Chloe, so I'm letting her do whatever she wants."

Chelsey shook her head, "I know you're coming from a genuine place wanting Chloe to have everything she wants, but I bet right now she wants you to help make decisions."

Beca looked at Chelsey like she had grown a second head for a moment.

"Seriously," Chelsey laughed, "I bet Chloe is stressing out because _she_ wants to make this day perfect for _you_ and you aren't helping. So make sure today, you give her input and help her make the decisions. This isn't just her day you know."

Beca thought for a moment, she had been just going with it and the closer the day gets, the more stressed she's noticed Chloe become.

"You know," Beca said as she drummed her fingers on the desk, "you're right. I probably haven't made this easy on her when I thought I was."

Chelsey smiled, "Well, don't keep your bride waiting any longer. Get out of here. I'll take care of getting the sessions started and keep things running while you're out."

"You're a lifesaver Chelsey," Beca held out her fist and when Chelsey bumped hers to it, she turned and headed back into her office to grab her stuff.

"I'll be back on Thursday," Beca called as she disappeared through the doorway.

Beca shoved her headphones and laptop into her messenger bag and threw it over her body. Heading out the back door, she all but sprinted back to the apartment.

As she opened the door to the apartment, Beca heard music softly playing throughout and she couldn't contain the smile on her face as she rounded the corner and saw Chloe cleaning the kitchen counters.

"Damn," Beca said as she placed her bag on the first island, "you even make cleaning a kitchen look really sexy."

Beca took in what her fiancé was wearing as she made her way towards her. Chloe was still in her running shorts and a sports bra, Beca assumed she had been out for a run with the way she was dressed and the messy bun that lay on top of Chloe's head.

Chloe turned as she heard the brunette speak and a grin broke out across her face. "You just love it when I wear these," she snapped the yellow rubber gloves off her hands and threw them into the sink.

"Actually," Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "I love," she placed a kiss on Chloe's neck, "you, more than anything." She trailed kisses across Chloe's jaw and onto her lips.

"I love you too," Chloe said as she pulled back from the kiss.

Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder to the clock on the stove, "We have thirty minutes before James is picking us up, I'm going to take a quick shower. Want to join me?"

"That's why I started cleaning after my run," Chloe said playfully.

"Well, Beale," Beca pecked Chloe's lips one more time then turned and started to walk away, "what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat quietly in the back of the SUV as they meandered their way through the damp streets of New York. Beca's thumb absentmindedly traced nonsensical patterns on Chloe's hand as she watched the rain fall outside.

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Beca turned her head to look at the redhead.

"You haven't said much since we got out of the shower."

"Oh," Beca glanced back out the window. "I've just been thinking about the wedding and everything we've done and still have to do."

Chloe sat up a little and turned towards Beca, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

Beca's head whipped around so fast, Chloe couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"What? No!" Beca said incredulously. "Why would you even go there? That's the furthest thing from my mind, Beale."

Chloe looked down at their intertwined hands and shrugged.

"Hey," Beca used her free hand to tilt Chloe's head up so that she could meet those bright blue eyes. "I love you. There's nothing else on this earth that I want more than to become your wife. Why would you think anything different?"

Chloe drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, "I don't know. I mean, the plans we've made so far…" she trailed off.

Beca took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I know, I've been shit for putting every decision on you and not giving you anything to go on. But, Chloe, I just want this day to be perfect for you. So, I wanted you to have whatever you wanted."

"Beca, I want you. That's all. The rest of this stuff isn't necessary. I'd marry you on the street corner in jeans and a t-shirt. I don't need all of this pomp and circumstance. I just want you."

"Well, I think Stacie, Aubrey, Lexa, and Clarke would kill me if I let us get married on the street corner in jeans and a t-shirt," Beca said cheekily causing Chloe to smile. "But I get it, I'm right there with you. However, to keep our life together as wives as long as possible, we don't want to upset those four."

"That's true," Chloe conceded with another chuckle.

"But, listen," Beca said as she squeezed Chloe's hand, "I'm going to be better at helping out. I won't defer every decision to you anymore. From here on out, we _will_ be in this together and I won't just be along for the ride."

A grin broke out across Chloe's face, "I'd like that."

"Good," Beca leaned over for a quick kiss. "So what kind of flowers are you thinking? I don't want to do anything cliché."

"Well, I was actually thinking of something along the lines of wildflowers and sunflowers."

Beca tilted her head to the side and stared at Chloe for a moment, "Like the flowers down by the river on the ranch?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip again, "Yeah, they remind me of that day that we took Tank and Callie down there, had that picnic, and well…"

"That was our first time together," Beca said thoughtfully as she was pulled back into that memory.

"It was," Chloe said quietly so as to not break the little bubble they found themselves in.

Beca looked back out the window for a few moments and then turned back towards Chloe, "If I took the next twenty years to think about it, I don't think I could come up with anything better. I really love that idea. Plus, we could pick out flowers that would match the bridesmaid's color and yet not have the whole thing one color."

"I like that idea. Then we can incorporate one or two sunflowers in there to give it a pop."

"Works for me, Beale." Beca leaned back over to Chloe and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you do realize that you're not going to be able to call me Beale for much longer." Chloe threw a wink at Beca as the grin returned to her face.

"Pssh," Beca rolled her eyes, "I'll call you Beale for the rest of my life if I want to. That's my name for you."

Chloe threw her head back as a bark of laughter escaped. She sat up straight again and shook her head, "You are the most adorable creature, you know that?"

Beca cut a side eye glance towards the redhead, "Not adorable." Then proceeded to pull her hand away from Chloe's and cross her arms over her chest and look out the window.

Chloe unbuckled and scooted over to the pouting brunette, "Very adorable." She placed a kiss on Beca's cheek, "But also very sexy when you pout."

Beca didn't turn her head but looked at Chloe sideways, trying to contain her façade of being upset.

Chloe noticed the corners of Beca's mouth twitching upwards as she tried not to smile and so she leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth. Just as she was about to comment again, James pulled the car to a stop and got out of the front.

Once the backdoor was open, Beca unbuckled and slide out of the seat. As Chloe scooted towards the open door, Beca held out her hand for Chloe to take and after she emerged from the vehicle, James shut the door and the pair walked wordlessly into the florist shop.

* * *

"Okay so, let's recap," the little old lady said after about thirty minutes of speaking with Beca and Chloe. "You want five bouquets of wildflowers and one boutonniere."

"Yes," Chloe responded. "But I'd also like the bouquets to have two sunflowers in them."

The lady nodded and jotted down on the pad in front of her. "I can do that. Now, do you want both of your bouquets to be larger than the other three? Since I'm assuming three of them are for your bridesmaids."

Chloe nodded, "Yes, ma'am that's correct."

"What flowers do you want to have in the boutonniere?" The lady asked as she turned to Beca.

Beca pulled out her phone and scrolled to the picture of Clarke in a tea length blueish-purple dress that they had chosen for the bridesmaids.

"Which ever flowers go with this dress color, I know nothing about this type of thing. I'm lucky to know that a dandelion is a weed and not a flower."

The florist and Chloe laughed as Beca just shrugged while sliding the phone across the table.

"I think we will do more of the pink, orange and reds on the boutonniere so it stand out against this color. What do you ladies think?"

Beca looked at Chloe and shrugged, "Sounds like you're the expert." Chloe playfully swatted Beca's shoulder.

"I think that would look great," Chloe responded as Beca rubbed her shoulder.

"When is the wedding?"

"May the eleventh," Beca responded with a proud smile on her face.

"That's a perfect time of year for these flowers. Let's get the details of what you want around the venue and then we can get a down payment and you ladies can leave the rest to me."

* * *

"Do we get to eat as much cake as we want?" Beca asked with a childlike smile on her face.

Chloe shook her head and chuckled, "Well, I don't know if it is as _much_ as we want, but I'm pretty sure she will have plenty of samples for us to try."

Beca just grinned as she opened the door for Chloe to enter. As the pair entered the shop, a middle aged blonde came out of the back wiping her hands on a towel. When she saw the couple, a smile graced her lips.

"You must be Chloe and Beca, I'm Beth." The blonde rounded the counter and approached the women with her hand extended.

Chloe stepped up and grasped her hand, "Chloe, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Beca then extended her hand as Chloe released Beth's hand, "Beca."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Beth said as she released Beca's hand. "You ladies ready to taste some cake?"

"Yes!" Beca exclaimed as she intertwined her fingers with Chloe's, "Let's eat the cake!"

Beth and Chloe laughed at Beca's excitement.

"Well, let's get started," Beth said as she gestured towards the back room.

The pair settled in around the table, Beth instructed them to sit at, while she gathered the samples. After a few moments, Beth appeared with a tray of small squares of various cakes.

Beca let out a small squeal as Beth set the tray down in between them. Chloe couldn't help but shake her head again at her fiancé.

"I've not seen you this excited about any other aspect of this wedding," Chloe commented as Beth disappeared to get forks.

"Beale," Beca deadpanned, "you know I'm a fat kid that loves cake."

The bark of laughter that escaped Chloe's lips made Beca break her façade and start laughing as well.

Beth returned shortly, "What did I miss?" she asked with a chuckle at the laughing women.

Chloe shook her head, "My future wife is like a child when it comes to cake. I haven't seen her this excited about any aspect of planning our wedding so far."

"That's because all we've figured out so far is the bridesmaids' dresses, your dress, the venue, the flowers, and the minister. None of those are anything that holds a candle to cake, Beale. It's _cake_!" Beca motioned towards the tray with exuberance.

Chloe looked at Beth and rolled her eyes at Beca, "See, a child." The women laughed as Beca eyed the cake.

"Well how about we start the taste testing then?" Beth grabbed the forks and held them out to the couple.

Beca nodded fervently, "Yes, please." She took the forks and handed one to Chloe.

Almost immediately, Beca started with the closest slice. As she was reaching for the slice, Beth started to describe what the cake and icing flavors were. Chloe moved to get a fork full of the slice as Beca let out a low groan when she wrapped her lips around the fork.

"Oh that's good," Chloe said as she pulled the fork from her mouth.

Beca nodded, "Yep, I like that one. Let's put that in the yes pile."

Chloe hummed her agreement.

The pair went on this way for the next thirty minutes, dividing up the cake slices into yes and no piles until they went through all of the slices and had narrowed their down their choices to four different cake selections.

"Okay, I need to take a minute or else I'm going to puke," Beca said as she leaned back in her chair and ran her hands over her belly.

"So, why don't we talk about the design of the cake before we decide what flavor you ladies want," Beth asked as she pulled a binder from the shelf behind her.

"That sounds awesome," Beca groaned as she sat up and scooted closer to the table.

Beth pushed the book across the table and Chloe flipped open the cover. They silently flipped through the pages for a few minutes until Chloe let out a gasp. Her hand flew to the page and smacked it down, stopping Beca from turning the page further.

"This!"

Beca looked at Chloe and then back at the page. Chloe's finger was pointing to a simple four tier square cake with flowers flowing down the corners.

"I like that one," Beca said as she looked over the image. "But can we at least still flip through the rest and see if there is anything else we may like better?"

Chloe looked down at the picture and took her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Yeah, I guess."

Beca smiled at her fiancé, "I promise, if there is nothing else that gets that kind of reaction out of you, then this is our cake. But let's just look to see if something else elicits a bigger reaction."

Chloe nodded and turned the page. They flipped through the remainder of the binder in relative silence. Beca knew that even if she did like another cake, she wasn't going react because she wanted to see if Chloe found anything else that pulled at her like the earlier one. Much to Beca's surprise, there wasn't a cake that she liked more.

It was only about five minutes of flipping when Beca spoke up, "I don't need to see anything else, I think the four tiered cake is the one that we'll go with."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we've gone through most of the binder and nothing is speaking to me the way that one spoke to you," Beca gestured to her heart.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Are you just saying that?"

Beca took Chloe's hand into hers.

"I told you this morning that I was not going to push all of the decisions on you. If there had been something that I liked more than that one," Beca pointed to the picture, "I would have said something."

Chloe nodded and then flipped the book back to the cake, "We're going to go with this one."

Beth grinned, "That is one of our more popular cakes and can be tailored to fit your bouquet. What flowers are you going to have?"

"Wildflowers and sunflowers." Beca said as she pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

Beca scrolled to her message thread with the picture that the florist had texted her while they were sampling cake.

"This is what the florist is going to do, or very close to it, so something along these lines."

Beth looked at the photo, "Can you text that to me? This way I can use it for reference when making the flowers."

"Wait, you're going to make the flowers?" Beca asked as she handed her phone to Beth to input her number in the new message she created with the picture attached.

Beth took the phone and texted herself, "Yeah, we make the flowers out of fondant, that way you can eat the whole cake."

Beca's eyes went wide, "Holy shit, that's nuts!"

Chloe chuckled at Beca's reaction, "I like that."

"So, would you ladies be okay with doing just one big sunflower at the corner of the bottom tier and the other tiers will have the wildflowers?" Beth said as she started doodling on a notepad.

Beca looked at Chloe and shrugged, "That's fine with me, if you want."

Chloe glanced over at the drawing Beth was creating and waited until she slid the notepad over to them.

"This is rough, but this is what I'm thinking we will do with the cake."

Beca and Chloe leaned in closer to the drawing to study what was there.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and pointed at the paper, "I like that too. Let's do that."

Beca grinned and leaned over and pecked Chloe's lips.

"Alright," Beth said and tore the page out of the notepad and wrote their name at the bottom. "What date is the wedding?"

"May eleventh," Chloe said.

Beth scribbled that under the name. "Okay, great, that gives me a few months. Why don't we get back to picking out the flavor, shall we?"

* * *

"So, what time are the girls coming over?" Chloe asked as she stepped out of the shower.

Beca put her mascara wand down and looked over at her future bride. She couldn't help but smile.

Chloe wrapped the towel around her and turned to the music producer when she didn't get a response, "What?"

"You're beautiful," Beca said as she placed the tube on the counter and walked over to where Chloe was standing. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned up and planted a kiss on Chloe's lips. "I can't believe we are getting married in a few weeks."

Chloe smiled and ran her fingers through Beca's still damp hair, "I know. These past few months have been a whirlwind. Who knew finalizing a wedding, working on a new set for the end of year program, and planning a joint bachelorette party with the girls would make the time fly by."

Beca snorted and shook her head, "Yeah, none of that screams time slowing down." She placed a kiss on Chloe's exposed collarbone and released her grip.

"And to answer your question," Beca said as she moved to the sink and picked up her watch. "Clarke and Lexa will be here in about an hour, so around eight. Aubrey and Stacie should be here around then as well."

"Great," Chloe said as she moved right behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her waist. She put her chin on Beca's shoulder, "we have time."

Beca looked at Chloe in the mirror, "Beale, you _just_ got out of the shower. We're not having sex right now."

Chloe didn't move but stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Beca pointed to the mirror, "And do _not_ give me that pout. We don't have time."

Chloe still didn't move and began batting her eyelashes and squeezed Beca's midsection.

Beca shook her head, "No, you don't get to give me the sad panda face."

Beca gripped Chloe's hands and pried herself out of her fiancé's hold. She turned and pecked Chloe's lips and ducked under Chloe's left arm.

Chloe dropped her arms with a sigh, "Well, you're no fun."

Beca turned around as she made her way out the door, "Oh honey, you know I'm plenty of fun. I'm going to get dressed now." She winked and then continued on her way into the bedroom.

Chloe huffed and proceeded to follow the brunette.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Beca asked as she opened the closet door and began to step inside.

Chloe followed and leaned against the doorframe as Beca searched through the hangers.

"I was actually talking to Aubrey and we thought that we'd keep it pretty casual tonight."

Beca turned around and shot a curious glance to the redhead.

"How casual?"

"Well, I talked with Clarke after Aubrey and she's down with casual too. We discussed just doing jeans and t-shirt casual."

"Seriously?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah? Is that okay with you?"

Beca released the hanger she had in her hand and moved towards Chloe. She paused in front of her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "That's perfect. I have just the shirt to wear. Been saving it for a special occasion and I think our bachelorette party is special enough."

Chloe moved to where Beca could pass and turned to watch her move towards the dresser. She quietly watched as Beca searched to the bottom of the drawer and pulled out a grey t-shirt.

"What is special about that shirt?"

Beca turned around and held the shirt close to her chest.

"You'll see."

Chloe dropped her towel in the closet doorway and slowly began to make her way to Beca, "I want to see it now."

Beca just stood there, frozen and blinking. Chloe smirked while she walked with purpose towards the brunette. She saw the way Beca's eyes widened and then almost immediately darkened. She loved the way Beca slowly licked her lips as her eyes roamed up and down her body.

"That," Beca said as she snapped out of her trance and moved her finger around in a circle, pointing towards Chloe's naked body, "is completely unfair."

"Well, I just wanted to show you what you are missing," Chloe said as she came to a stop in front of Beca and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's neck. She leaned down and slowly kissed her soon to be wife.

Beca pulled away slightly, "No, you are just trying to use your feminine wiles to distract me."

Chloe feigned innocence and placed her hand over her heart, "Who me? I would never!"

Beca chuckled and shook her head, "Well, I'm not falling for it Beale."

Just as Beca was saying that, Chloe tried to jerk the shirt out of Beca's grip.

"Ha! See!" Beca said as she quickly moved the shirt out of Chloe's reach and behind her back, "You'll see the shirt shortly. Now, go take your sexy ass on and go get ready. The girls will be here shortly and you know Stacie is going to want to pregame before we go to Izzy's."

* * *

"Yo, bitches! Time to get our drink on!" Stacie called out as she, Aubrey, Clarke and Lexa made their way through the door into Beca and Chloe's apartment.

Beca stuck her head out of the bedroom, "I'm glad to see you bribed James into letting you in."

Her grin cluing the leggy brunette in to the fact that Beca wasn't upset at all.

"Yeah, well," Stacie shrugged as she placed the bags she was carrying onto the island, "I can't help I'm his favorite." She winked as Beca joined them in the kitchen.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she started to help empty the bags.

Beca tossed her thumb over her shoulder, "She in the bathroom finishing up her makeup."

"I know we said casual, Beca, but I figured you'd wear more than just a tank top." Clarke said playfully as she took in Beca's attire.

Beca looked down, "Oh yeah, I have a shirt to wear over this but I'm not putting it on until the last minute."

Lexa spoke up, "Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Just as Lexa opened her mouth to ask, Chloe appeared behind Beca and greeted the group.

"Hey guys! Y'all ready to party?" Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and moved around her to see what her best friend brought.

"You know it," Stacie chimed in as she cracked open the bottle of tequila. "Shots anyone?"

Chloe moved past Stacie and gathered six shot glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the center island.

"Did you get limes?" Beca asked as she looked at the pile on the island.

"Yep," Aubrey grabbed two and tossed them in the air and caught them. "I'll cut them up while Stacie pours the shots."

Chloe turned to where Beca could get a look at the shirt she was wearing and busted out laughing.

Five heads turned to look at her and she just shook her head and pointed towards her finance, "I had no idea Chloe was going to wear that shirt."

Chloe looked down and then back to the group and smiled, "Well you did buy it for me. I thought this would be a great night to wear it."

Clarke moved to Chloe and turned her so she could read the shirt.

"Redheads are sunshine mixed with a little hurricane." Clarke read out loud to the group. "I like that."

"It's fitting," Beca said as Aubrey placed the limes down on the countertop.

"I thought so too," Chloe said. "I love it."

Stacie handed out the shots to the group gathered around the island, "Okay ladies, here's to a fun night celebrating these two getting married!"

"Cheers!"

The group downed the shot and sucked on their limes. After everyone placed their shot glasses back on the counter, Chloe moved towards the fridge.

"Anyone want a beer?"

A chorus of "please" and "yes" came from the group.

"I'll be right back," Beca said as she disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later Beca walked back into the kitchen and noticed the group had migrated into the den and were sitting around chatting. She grabbed her beer from the counter beside the fridge and moved to join the couples.

"Oh my god, that's fucking fantastic," Stacie said with a bark of laughter as Beca walked in the room.

The smile on Beca's face expanded into a fully toothy grin. She held her arms out to the side, "You like it?"

Chloe turned and almost spat her beer out as she read the words on the front of Beca's shirt.

"No wonder you didn't want me seeing that earlier," Chloe said playfully as she wiped her bottom lip.

Lexa just shook her head as she sipped her beer, "Leave it to you to have a shirt like that."

Beca looked down at the words printed across her chest, "What? I _AM_ brave enough to marry a redhead!"

The group exploded into a fit of laughter.

"I love you," Chloe said as she made her way to Beca and wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette's neck.

"Good, cuz you're going to marry me in a few weeks," Beca playfully stated as she leaned up to kiss her fiancé's lips.

"Okay," Stacie exclaimed and broke the couple apart and walked in between them. "Enough being cute and gross, it's time for more shots!"

The group made their way back into the kitchen for another round of shots.

After they took two more shots, Beca texted James that they were ready to leave and the group made their way down to the awaiting SUV and headed towards Iggy's.

* * *

The group walked in the back door of Iggy's and began walking towards the bar area. As they made their way up to the front, Beca noticed the large congratulations sign that hung over the stage where the DJ was setting up.

"Damn, John," Beca whistled as she made her way into the bar area, "You really outdid yourself with the place." She rolled her eyes as she swatted the man on the arm as she passed.

John stood at the end of the bar with a face splitting grin on his face, "I thought you'd appreciate it."

As soon as Stacie walked into the bar a bark of laughter escaped her lips, "Holy shit that's hysterical!" She walked over to the bar and took the large inflatable penis out of its seat and started waving it around.

Chloe laughed at the younger girl and shook her head, "Seriously, John? You do realize that we are lesbian's right?"

John immediately dropped his smile and deadpanned, "Well shit, I thought Beca was a dude." He pointed at the shorter brunette as she looked over the accessories laid out on the bar.

At the comment, the group erupted in laughter and Beca whirled around and punched the man in the arm.

"Ow, Beca, not cool."

"Calling me a dude isn't cool," the music producer feigned anger and wiggled her finger in front of the man's face.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that it is funny," Lexa said as she made her way over and swung her arm around Beca's shoulder. "Granted, don't ask me to put one of those penis straws in my mouth." She pointed at the colorful array of plastic penises shoved into a bar glass.

"What?! The shop didn't have any vaginas for you to lick," John said with a wink and turned to face Beca and Chloe, completely ignoring his employee's slack jaw reaction.

"So, you sure you're okay with me opening the bar tonight while you have your bachelorette party?"

The couple nodded.

"I'm just not paying everyone's tab," Beca joked. "Except these idiots," she pointed at the girls huddled around the bar trying on different accessories and joking with each other.

"It's your party," John said as he shrugged and made his way to the front door to unlock it. Within minutes the bar was crowded and everyone mingled with drinks in hand.

* * *

"Are you going to sign up for karaoke tonight?" Beca leaned over to Chloe as the group sat around their table talking.

"I was thinking about it." Chloe said as she sipped on her vodka cran. "What about you?"

Beca nodded and looked around the table, "You bitches doing karaoke tonight?"

Stacie's face lit up and Lexa grumbled.

"I'm not getting anywhere close to that stage," Lexa said with a huff.

"Aw, come on Lex," Stacie nudged the girl with her shoulder, "It'll be fun."

"I'd rather have a root canal," Lexa said seriously.

Clarke couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up, "Aww babe, you are adorable when you sing."

Lexa shot a side-eye glare at her girlfriend and shook her head, "I'm not singing Clarke."

Clarke raised her hands in false surrender, "Fine, fine, fine. No singing for Lexie Loo."

The table erupted in laughter at the nickname.

"You better be glad you're cute and I love you or else I'd murder you right now," Lexa said trying to keep her angry façade up. But she couldn't get mad at how adorable a slightly drunk Clarke was being.

"Okay, okay you two," Beca chimed in, "you're gonna make me sick with how cute you are being."

Clarke leaned over to and planted a sloppy wet kiss to Beca's cheek, "It's just payback for all the times you and Chloe are grossly cute."

Beca wiped her cheek off and pushed Clarke back up right, "You're an ass."

"So, whose up first?" Stacie chimed in over Beca's grumbling.

Chloe stood up, "I'll bite the bullet." She drowned the last of her drink and began walking up to the stage.

Once Chloe made it over to the DJ, she flipped through the book for a few seconds until she found the page she was looking for. She then turned it towards the DJ and he nodded and then handed the microphone to the redhead.

At the sounds of the drum intro, Chloe started tapping her foot on the stage. A wolf whistle came as the guitar started. She winked at Beca as she began a little head bob.

_I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like_

_Up in the mornin' I'll be your coffee cup_  
If you drink me down I will fill you up again  
And if you don't think that's enough  
I'll be the prize on the back of the cereal box  
And the key that you found that you thought that you lost and  
I'll be the why to your because

 _Because I, I, I am not perfect_  
But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it  
And I, I, I gotta believe, there has to be a you  
For every girl like me.

Chloe pointed out to the crowd and straight at her fiancé and then back to herself.

 _I'll be the candy that feels like a firecracker pop_  
And the toy on the cake with the chocolate top and  
And if you look a little closer  
I'll be the steam on the grate as it floats in the air

Chloe started moving her hand around in the air as if the movements were steam itself.

_Or the whisper you made from a secret you shared and  
Your favorite song that's never over_

_Because I, I, I am not perfect_  
But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it  
And I, I, I gotta believe, there has to be a you  
For every girl like me.

Chloe pointed at Beca again and then patted her heart. As the guitars, keys and drums played a short intro, Chloe started to really get into the song. She started pacing back and forth on the stage taking on a rapper's persona as she began to belt out the next verse.

_I like, I like, I like, I like, I like,_

_I like, Hot french fries and red balloon ties to_  
Your hoodie hangin' down, the street lamp on the corner of a  
One way, one way or another gonna get you too  
Two times I take another look at the hide and seek  
And the wrapper you found and the flavor beneath of the tootsie pop drop  
Don't stop 'cause I'll be your favorite

Chloe popped the "t" of favorite and then threw her free hand up and snapped it back down, again finding Beca with her pointer finger.

_Are you free tonight, stop by if you like, if you might want to  
I don't mind, I don't mind_

Chloe closed her eyes shook her head slowly. When she opened them again, her eyes immediately locked on Beca as she finished out the song.

 _You will see it's me, I believe you could be, be the right one you_  
For every girl like me  
Lalalalalala like me  
And I, I, I  
Lalalalalalalalala like me  
I, I, I  
I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like (I, I, I)

As soon as the sound faded out, the applause was thunderous around the bar. Chloe grinned at the sight of her friends jumping up and down clapping and screaming their heads off. She turned and handed the microphone back to the DJ, then headed back to the girls.

Beca engulfed her into a hug once she was back in front of her.

"Every time I hear that song, it makes me think of you. So funny that you picked it."

Chloe pulled back from the hug, "Well I hope that every girl like me, finds them someone as special as you."

The couple leaned in for a kiss but the sound of fake gagging made Chloe turn her head and Beca's lips landed on her cheek.

Chloe giggled and sat down, pulling Beca along with her.

"Wait," Beca said just as her ass hit the chair, "more alcohol first. You ladies want anything?" She pointed around the table.

"I'll take another beer," Lexa said as she tipped over her empty bottle.

"Got it. Anyone else? Beale?"

"Sure, another vodka cran please."

"Last chance nerds," Beca looked at Stacie, Aubrey and Clarke.

All three shook their heads and held up their nearly full glasses.

"Alright, be back in a jiffy."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe, then stood up and walked over to the bar.

A few minutes later she returned with a tray and six shot glasses, Chloe's drink, Lexa's beer and a beer for herself.

"Shots?" Aubrey asked when Beca sat the tray on the table.

"Yep, you bitches are getting drunk with me," Beca plainly stated as she started handing out the shots.

"Well," Clarke chimed in as she held up the glass, "here's to an amazing couple, I hope that you guys have a long happy life together. I can't wait to see where time takes you both!"

Everyone chorused "cheers" as they clinked their glasses together and downed the shot.

They sat around talking while some random chick was up on the stage butchering Jon Bon Jovi's "Bad Medicine". Once the girl was done and the smattering of applause died down, Beca got up and turned to the group.

"My turn," Beca winked at Chloe and turned without another word.

Beca made her way over to the DJ and didn't even bother with the book. She went straight around the partition and whispered something in his ear and Chloe saw the DJ grin and nod in approval of her request. The microphone exchanged hands and Beca turned and headed onto the stage.

Once in the center she looked at the DJ and nodded, then a slight trumpet sound started.

Beca spoke softly into the microphone, eyes never leaving Chloe.

_Yeah, I just had a lil' bit too much of Hennessy  
Just gotta tell you how I feel_

Just as she finished the beat stopped and Beca's crooked smile appeared and instantly she started out in complete silence.

_You so fuckin' precious when you smile_

The beat dropped and Beca started bobbing her head back and forth.

 _Hit it from the back and drive you wild_  
Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes  
I just had to let you know you're mine

As the beat dropped Beca started singing.

 _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say

_I'm so fucking happy you're alive  
Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_

Beca really started getting into the song as she sang/spoke the remaining part of the verse.

 _Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright_  
Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine  


Beca started pacing around the stage, though her eyes never left Chloe's.

 _Running circles 'round my mind_  
Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine  
You on fire, you a star just like Mariah  
Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine

 _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say

The music stopped and the crowd took a second to realize the song was over and then began another round of thunderous applause. Beca bowed and turned towards the DJ and he gave her two thumbs up before taking the extended microphone.

Beca hopped down off the stage and rejoined her group.

"What song was that?" Stacie shouted as Beca grabbed her bottle of beer.

"Mine by Bazzi," Beca said after she took a healthy swig of the malted beverage.

"Never heard of it," Stacie looked around the table. "Have you?"

Aubrey shook her head. Clarke and Lexa answered with a shake of their heads as well.

Chloe chuckled, "Y'all need to expand your musical palette then."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and leaned up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"This is why I love you."

"Why? Because I'm willing to listen to whatever artist you happen to stumble upon and have blaring around the house?"

Beca blinked at her fiancé and then her crooked smile was back in place, "Yep. Exactly."

* * *

Beca stood up abruptly and held up her beer bottle to the group around the table, "Let's celebrate a toast with a cup of patron," she declared in all seriousness.

Chloe had lost count of the number of shots they had taken. She knew she was going to have to scale back a little when she realized Beca was drunk.

The group cheered and Beca started to rise from her seat and declared, "I got my drink and my two step, my drink and my two step. Get the patron and tell them that it's on!"

Chloe placed a gentle hand on her wrist, stopping the music producer in her tracks.

"I think we can wait a little longer before we get those shots and your two step."

As Chloe began to release her fiancé, Beca grabbed her hand and held it on her arm, "Don't let go, you've got the music in you."

Chloe threw her head back in laughter, "Okay, time to sit back down, Mitchell." She shook her head at the brunette's words. Oh, how the rest of this night was going to be interesting.

"Don't you wanna party? Put some liquor in your body. Fuck this club, let's get drunk," Beca said as she sat down eyeing her fiancé curiously.

Chloe just patted her hand and shook her head, "You're already drunk. Can we slow it down a little?"

Beca nodded and turned her attention back to the table that had grown quiet watching the exchange.

"Holy shit," Clarke pointed at Beca, "I forgot what a musical encyclopedia you are when you're drunk."

Beca just shrugged and turned to watch the group of guys singing on stage.

"Hey, why don't we go dance?" Chloe leaned over to Beca as the DJ began spinning.

Beca looked at Chloe then down, then back up to her fiancé, "Can't find the floor and this beats getting louder."

Chloe chuckled and held out her hand, "I'll help you out there champ."

A crooked grin spread across Beca's face as she took Chloe's hand and laced her fingers together. The couple stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

As they lost themselves in the music and each other, Beca's hands started roaming around Chloe's back. She made her way down to Chloe's ass and gave it a squeeze, "I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

With that, Beca twirled Chloe around and pressed her front into the redhead's back.

Chloe giggled as they danced and Beca kissed her ear lobe and spoke in a husky voice, "Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms and quirked her eyebrow, "Is that a promise?"

"If you want to touch it then baby you should. You got my permission to do what you like."

Chloe captured Beca's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Right from the get go, you had me at hello. Can't wait so let's go. 'Cause you're the only one that's taking me home."

Chloe laughed as they moved to the beat of the music, "Beca, we can't leave our friends. It's our party!"

"I can't help myself when you're breathing all down my neck and I'm losing all senses. I'm going down, craving what I want to taste." Beca began kissing down Chloe's jaw and over her pulse point.

"If you don't stop that…" Chloe began but was cut off by drunken, frat looking guy stumbling into them.

The pair broke apart and looked at the guy.

"What the fuck is your problem," Chloe hissed at the blonde.

The guy swayed a little to gain some balance and held up his beer bottle, pointing at the couple.

"You two," he slurred as he waved his finger between the pair, "are an abomination." He hiccupped and Beca dropped her arms from around Chloe.

Chloe noticed Beca's fists balling by her side and quickly went to grab them and holding her arms down.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said firmly.

"You heard me," the guy slurred as he swayed in his spot. "It's supposed to be male and female, not female and female. This is just wrong."

"Oh, fuck you and your homophobic bullshit," Chloe spat and turned to leave, taking a stunned Beca with her.

Just as the girls started to move, the blonde grabbed a hold of Chloe's wrist none to gently, "Hey, I'm not done talking to you."

Chloe whipped around and before she could do anything, John appeared and shoved the guy away from the couple.

"What the fuck's your problem dude?" He hissed as the blonde stumbled.

"My problem is those dykes," he pointed over John's shoulder. "They shouldn't be in here."

"Well, those women are my friends," John said as he removed the beer from the guy's hand. "And those women are more welcome here than you are. So, get the fuck out of my bar."

The guy stood there blinking at John, once the words seemed to register in the guy's drunken mind, a scowl crossed his face.

"Fucking faggot," he hissed.

Next thing Chloe saw was John throw a punch and land right across the guy's nose. Blood started gushing everywhere as John took the guy's arm and twisted it behind his back and started leading him out the back door of the bar.

Chloe turned to look at her fiancé who hadn't moved during the whole ordeal. She squeezed her hand to gain her attention, "You okay?"

Beca just nodded and looked back towards where John was stalking back to them shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry about that ladies."

Chloe shook her head, "Don't be, John, you had no idea he was going to do that. Thank you for taking care of it."

"Well, I may not have known, but I'm still buying your next round. So what'll ya have?"

Chloe placed their order with the man and he winked and turned towards the bar to get their drinks.

Beca turned to face Chloe and brought her hands to cup the redhead's cheeks, "If our love is wrong, then I don't ever want to be right."

Chloe couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes, "Even drunk you are the sweetest human. I love you."

"No fair, you really know how to make me cry. When you gimme those ocean eyes." Beca then leaned up and kissed Chloe firmly and pulled her flush, without an iota of room to spare.

"Beca," Chloe breathed as she pulled apart.

Before Chloe could finish the sentence, Stacie and Aubrey walked up to them and Aubrey extended out her hands to the pair.

"John said to give these to you," Aubrey said placing their respective drinks in the pair's hands.

"What happened earlier?" Stacie ask as she sipped her drink. "We were talking to John at the bar and we heard you yelling, then John took off."

"Yeah, we weren't able to see anything and next thing we know John has his hand in the ice cooler behind the bar," Aubrey chimed in.

Chloe took a deep breath, "Nothing important and worth ruining our night. Why don't we go dance some more?"

Beca grinned and turned to lead them back to the dance floor with the blonde and taller brunette following behind.

Once they found a space, they spotted Clarke and Lexa dancing a few feet away, the couple raised their glasses in acknowledgement and turned and lost themselves in the rhythm of the music.

* * *

Beca looked down at her phone, 1:23 a.m., no wonder the place was thinning out. Chloe had cut her off about half an hour ago because she was getting sloppy. She looked around the bar in hopes of finding her beautiful fiancé.

Beca wasn't surprised when she spotted Chloe, Clarke and Aubrey talking animatedly at the bar with John. She couldn't help the grin taking over her face.

"Oh no," Stacie said as she eyed the bar as well.

Beca turned to look at the taller brunette and saw that her eyebrows were scrunched together. She then looked back at the bar and saw two men approaching the group. Beca furrowed her brow.

"Here comes the next contestant," Beca mumbled as she took a sip of the water in front of her.

Stacie laughed, "How many is this tonight?"

Lexa chimed in, "I think that's contestant number four. You'd think the big rock on her finger would be a hint to these assholes that Chloe's unavailable."

Beca wasn't worried; she has seen numerous guys and girls hitting on her soon-to-be wife but Chloe was usually is able to politely turn them down. Beca watched as the men approached and gained the women's attention.

Beca saw Chloe turn to the bulky guy with a shaved head and smile and then turn back to Clarke and give her the wide eyed 'what the fuck' look. Beca saw Clarke laugh and shrug in response. Beca watched as the guy leaned over Chloe's shoulder to whisper in her ear. She watched as Chloe shook her head no at the same time, the red head said no thank you.

Beca watched as the guy placed his arm around Chloe's waist and pull her just a tad closer to her. Beca saw the moment Chloe's eyes became large and dart in her direction. Beca didn't need Chloe to say anything and she was up and out of her seat in a heartbeat, making a beeline towards the love of her life.

She stepped up to the group and right into the space in front of the bald man.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand?" Beca asked pointing to the guy's fingers on the Chloe's left hip.

The guy looked Beca up and down, "Yeah, it is." He said slowly as he removed his hand from where it rested.

Beca stood straighter with a slight puff of her chest, "I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping."

Beca saw the way the guy's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender, "No need to get violent, I didn't realize she was taken."

Clarke couldn't contain her laughter any longer, "You mean the giant rock on her left hand didn't give it away?"

The guy looked down at Chloe's hand that was holding her drink, "Oh shit, didn't see that."

The guy then turned and looked at Beca, "Sorry about that."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

Beca moved to the spot he vacated just as Lexa and Stacie joined the group, "There goes the next contestant."

Lexa and Stacie laughed as they shook their head at the music producer's song choice. Chloe just looked at her fiancé confused.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Beca laughed and leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"She's been calling every single guy and girl that's approached you tonight, contestants. You know, that stupid Nickelback song where the dude's all jealous about the attention his girlfriend is getting." Stacie laughed as she finished her drink and placed it on the bar.

Chloe turned from Stacie toward Beca, "You do realize there is nothing to be jealous of. Those people don't hold a candle to you. You're stuck with me, Mitchell."

Beca nodded, "I can't shake these fears away. But you once told me that trust goes both ways. One look at you, yeah, I feel safe."

"You're an idiot Beca Mitchell, and I'm gonna love you forever." Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca grinned, "If I could walk on water, I'd still drown in you. And if I was ten feet taller, you know I'd get tired of the view from the back of the room."

The group laughed at the tiny brunette. She was just throwing randomly sappy lyrics out there now.

"Oh my god," Chloe barked out between laughs. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

Beca just shrugged and kissed Chloe again.

Aubrey looked down at her watch, "Guys, it's almost closing time. James should be outside. I think it's time to get Drunky Mcdrunkerton home so she can sleep off the alcohol and speak like a normal human being again."

Beca just stuck her tongue out at the blonde and Aubrey rolled her eyes at the gesture, "You are an idiot."

The group laughed again and thanked John for a wonderful evening before they made their way to the back of the bar, where James was waiting for them.

* * *

The ride from Lexa and Clarke's apartment was silent. Stacie and Aubrey had been dropped off at their hotel first and as each couple left, a comfortable silence enveloped the SUV.

Chloe wasn't sure if Beca was asleep or if she was just taking in the passing scenery. But the brunette barely moved once she got situated and buckled in.

Chloe glanced over and noticed Beca blink, "Hey, you okay?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

At those words, Chloe knew that Beca was beginning to become sober again. She was still amazed at how Beca slipped lyrics into her conversations as she drank. And Chloe was well versed at the stages of Beca's drunkenness. Buzzed, was mainly regular conversation. Tipsy was some regular conversation with song lyrics taking over more than half of the conversation. Drunk was nothing but lyrics. She wondered if Beca would ever run out of lyrics. She highly doubted it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Beca squeezed her hand, "If I lose my fame and fortune, really don't matter. As long as I got you, baby."

Chloe smiled, "Beca, you know I don't care if you are rich and famous producing music or if you were broke and waiting tables trying to make ends meet. I love you. Not your job. Not your bank account. Just you."

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me."

"Oh my god, did you just really quote Christina Perri to me? You know that song was in Twilight right?"

Beca blanched at that, "The first one sucked."

Chloe laughed again and leaned over and kissed Beca's scrunched up lips.

"I won't argue that with you."

A few minutes later, James parked in front of the building and opened the door for the couple.

"I hope you ladies enjoyed your bachelorette party."

Chloe smiled as Beca helped her out of the car, "We did. Had a few mishaps but nothing to ruin a great night with great friends. Thank you."

James nodded his head and closed the door, "Do you need anything else from me?"

Beca shook her head, "No, thanks. Why don't you take tomorrow off? If we need to go anywhere, we'll take the subway."

"I appreciate that, Beca."

Chloe intertwined her fingers with Beca's and they turned and headed into the building.

After getting into the apartment and starting their nightly routine, Beca changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She sat, propped up with pillows, scrolling through her phone when Chloe walked in as naked as the day she was born.

Beca dropped her phone into her lap, "Oh my, my God. When he made you, he did a fine job."

Chloe turned at Beca's words and shook her head, "You feeling this look?" She gestured up and down her body as she moved towards the dresser, looking for something to wear to bed.

"Feel like, aw shit, throw some bacon on it."

Chloe couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her as she pulled out a t-shirt and threw it at Beca, "You need to go to sleep."

Beca caught the shirt with no problem, "Something in you lit up heaven in me. The feeling won't let me sleep. 'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel."

"Ooo, Calvin Harris, I likie," Chloe said as she slid a pair of loose boxers over her hips. She walked to the bed and grabbed the shirt out of Beca's hand and put it on.

Beca just grinned as she watched Chloe crawl into bed and snuggle up to her. She put her phone on the charger and laid it on the night stand. She pulled Chloe to her as she shuffled to lay down and Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest.

"I had a really good time tonight," Chloe said as she placed a kiss on the column of Beca's throat.

"I did too. Whadda ya say?"

Chloe leaned up, "Say about what?"

Beca wiggled her eye brows, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

Chloe smacked Beca on the stomach as they both fell into a fit of laughter, "You better be glad I love you, that was just horrible." Chloe kissed Beca for a long minute.

Beca pulled away, "I love you too. But I won't be upset if you don't say no."

Chloe shifted so that more of her torso was lying on top of Beca and began to slowly kiss her. She pulled back after a moment, "Well, good thing I'm not saying no then."

"Well then, come on honey, let's go make some noise. Because I don't need to hide it, I love it when you, love it when you baptize me."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't put any of the song titles and artists for the lyrics I've used with Drunk!Beca throughout the story, but if you have a question about any of them...let me know and I'll give you the information! Usually the scene plays out as I listen to my Spotify playlists either created by me, my friends, or Brittany Snow. So yeah, let me know if you want to know any of them!
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
